


Dreamers (Rework)

by Owlfred_0w0_95



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 260,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlfred_0w0_95/pseuds/Owlfred_0w0_95
Summary: An excessive smut story that I posted but never finished. Well, it's finished now. (AN in the last chapter) In Percy's journey to screw and bang his way through dozens of demigoddess and Goddess, he discovered a shocking revelation at the end that he probably should have seen coming. (Massive Warning: Graphic smut and sex, OOC, etc. Don't read it if you don't like it.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Test Drive

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Rick Riordan, I own nothing.**

**Chapter 1**

**Percy**

"Come on, let's drop them into the lake." Clarisse barked.

Damn it, why can't we ever have privacy in camp. I am currently being carry to the lake with Annabeth hand in hand. We just had our first real kiss and of course Clarisse had to interrupt. Annabeth was laughing all the way but kept her grasp on my hand. I was blushing furiously, since the fact that we had been caught kissing together. Cold water hit my skin when they threw us in together, knowing that Annabeth can't breathe under water, I created an air bubble covering both of us. As soon as she could breathe, I felt her lips on mine and we were kissing once again. It was heated and passionate as we swirl our lips together. Feeling a little bold, I detach my lip from her. She looked at me confused, as if asking me why I am not kissing her. Though that thought was soon replaced by her moaning into my hair when I took a nip at her neck. I began my exploration as I kiss and slightly bit from her neck to her collarbone. When I reach a certain spot near her earlobe, she moaned out my name.

"Percy….." So that's her sweet spot. I thought.

I had never been this close to Annabeth before. Scratch that, I had never even been this close with any girl before. Right now, I feel like flying in the sky having her body press so tightly with mine. It was getting harder and harder to focus on just kissing when her hands reach behind my back and start rubbing my weak spot. I moan into her mouth and she rubbed it even harder, gazing her fingernails around it. I never thought this way about Annabeth, but at this moment, I can't stop those naught thoughts from surfacing in my mind.

"Annabeth…." I murmured.

She broke away from me, both of our hands were still around each other.

"What, seaweed brain?" She purred.

"Let's go back, I am sure where we are headed is not a good idea for us."

Blushing a deep shade of red, she smacked my arm saying,

"Who said I want to, seaweed brain." She pouted.

I smile as I brought the bubble back to surface. Clarisse and the other campers were gone, since we had been in the bubble for about an hour already. We walked on the beach until we reach the cabin area, we both said goodnight as I kiss her on the cheek and head back toward my own cabin. Sighing in exhaust, I thought: Finally, I can rest. No more evil titan trying to destroy the world, no girl problem, no anything. I was about to plop down on my bed when I notice there is a wristband on the center of my bed. There was a string attach with a note saying "Enjoy the gift, Percy. Aphrodite." I put the white wristband on but notice nothing out of the ordinary, except the side was carve out with letter saying "Percy's wristband". Even though I knew that whatever Aphrodite has given me isn't going to be any good, I was so tired I just plop down on the bed and began to fall asleep. The last thing on my mind before I fell asleep was those naught thought about Annabeth…..

* * *

My mind woke up slightly when I felt someone enter my bed, under my blankets, and cuddle next to me. Strangely enough, I actually found myself liking whoever was cuddling with me. Opening my eyes slightly, I notice blond hair spread across the bed and warm hands around my waist. Her mesmerizing grey eyes startling under the sapphire waves in my cabin. I just wish this was Annabeth so I could continue to cuddle with her, though I knew I must be dreaming because this couldn't be real.

"Wake up, seaweed brain."

Seaweed brain? Oh my god!

"Annabeth!" I almost screamed, "What are you doing in my bed?"

I got up from my bed only to notice I was only wearing my boxer. She giggled at my horrified expression and crawl over the bed, resting her knees on the bed, she put her hands around my neck and kiss me passionately. I was a bit shock to know that Annabeth had come to my cabin in the middle of the night just to make out with me. I broke away from the kiss and stared at her, she was wearing her camp half-blood t-shirt and short jeans shorts. She looked so freaking beautiful I just want to ravish her on my bed, right now!

"Annabeth, aren't you supposed to stay in your cabin."

"I came to see you, dummy."

"Why?"

"Well…." She giggled and spins her hair around her fingers, "I have been thinking about… us, and I want to…. you know…."

"What are you saying….?"

Finally, her words hits me like a break wall. Did she just hint that she wants to have… with me?

"Are…. you saying… that you want to…" I stuttered like a sheep, totally surprised.

When I saw her nodded, all I could see in her eyes was love and lust.

"Are you being serio…..?"

Though I didn't get to finish my sentences because she forced her lips on mine again, kissing me like there is no tomorrow. Control yourself, Percy. But even if I kept saying that, I knew in five second, I won't be able keep my hands off her. When she rubbed her body against mine, I knew I had lost the battle with my hormones. I tried to hide the fact that I felt my erection harden, but the way her hips moves against me was too hard to ignore.

"Look like someone is very excited." She said gazing down on my lower half.

"Annabeth….. I ….."

"Shh….. Don't talk…" She whispered.

She got up and turns us around, pushing me on my bed and crawl on top of me. With her knees resting on either side of my waist, she began kissing me again while running her hands up and down my chest. I was so focus on her rubbing her body against me I didn't even notice her tongue had slid inside my mouth and began tongue wrestling with me. The feeling of her wet and slimly tongue against mine was unbelievable. I eagerly fought back but decided to let her win, she explored my mouth, from my teeth to the back of my throat. As soon as we broke away for a breath, I attacked her neck and collarbone. Her soft moans were driving me crazy. I had my hand rest on her waist this whole time, but I felt her guide my hands to her butt as I gave her a soft but firm squeeze.

"Ooooohhhhhh…. Percy…." She moaned.

Taking that as I good sign, I grab her butt again, but this time, I move one of my hands down to her inner thighs and began rubber her softly.

"Ah…..Don't stop….." She exasperated while grabbing a turf of my hair.

Leaving my hands down on the thighs, I let go of her ass and brought my hands back to her waist. My erection was very hard to ignore now 'cause her hips kept rubbing against it again and again. Her rhythm was so slow, 'causing me to groan and whimper.

"Damn….." I exclaimed.

"Just wait, it's about to get better." She said with a mischief smile.

Reaching under her camp half-blood T-shirt, she pulled it all the way to the top, showing her perfect boobs. She threw the shirt somewhere else and presses her boobs so close to my face I had trouble even remembering my name.

"Uh…" I stuttered like an idiot.

"You can touch them if you want." She purred.

Uncertainly, I reach up to her back and unclasp her bra that's blocking the view. It fell on my face as I threw it next to her camp T-shirt. I could see her nipples were somewhat harder when I took the bra off her. Reaching up, I cup both of her boobs and softly squeeze them. Her moans were so loud I had to kiss her to keep it down. Her boobs were so soft and smooth but at the same time her nipples were hard and rough on the touch. Instinctively, I move myself to an upright position so her breasts were level with my face. I began licking and sucking on one of her nipples and playing with the other one with my hands. When I rolled my thumb against her nipple, she yelped and moaned out my name,

"Percy…..Ooooohh….. keep going…."

Using my tongue to flick over her other nipples, she tightens her grip on my neck while pulling on my hair. Every time she moaned, it was music to my ears. With my other free hands, I reach down to her short jeans shorts and cupped her most private area. She was already so wet that my fingers were soaked with her fluids. Feeling a little bold, I started rubbing her pussy lip while continuing to pleasure her nipples.

"Oh god! Percy…. Don't… Ohh…."

"You like that?" I whispered in her ear.

"Oh yes, Keep going…"

I detach myself from her breasts and move back up to attack her neck and collarbone, giving her kisses and sometimes nipping or gazing my teeth against her skin, making her feel even more pleasurable.

"Ahh… I am….. cumming…..!"

Soon with a violent shiver, she came all over my hands, it was soaked more than even before. Exhausted with pleasure was display all over her face, she smiled goofily and kiss me softly. I brought my hands back up when she noticed that my hands were soaked with her fluids.

"Opps." She said, "Here…. Let me clean that up for you."

She took my slimy hand and licks its clean with her tongue, I close my eyes feeling so turn on by the fact that she was licking her own fluids.

"See, nice and clean." She said giggly.

The growing sensation in my stomach was really too hard to take anymore as I tackled her down and push her back against the bed. Hurriedly, I push the button off her short jeans and slowly slide it off her legs, along with her panties. Now she was lying naked under me while I still have my boxers on. Unsure what to do next, I remove the only fabric blocking me from Annabeth and again threw it next to our pile of clothing.

God, she looked so beautiful I will never get tired of her. She was staring at my enlarged cock as she licked her lips, as if she was really anticipating what's going to come next. Even with all those lust in her eyes, I could still see fear in them. It's like she was scare and yet wanting to do it at the same time.

"Are you scared?" I asked.

"A little." She admitted, "But I love you, Percy. I want you to make love to me."

"I want you to be mine."

After she said that, she brought my head down and kisses me as passionately as possible, as if she is showing me all her love for me. At the same time, she grabbed my cock and guided me to her entrance. I groan when she rubbed my cock against her pussy lip.

Slowly and steady, I thrust inside of her wet and moist pussy. The feeling was indescribable, her wet and tight and hot wall convulse around my cock, squeezing every part of my dick. The feeling was so good I almost came inside her, but I held it back before I blew my load. When I made contact with her barrier, I pull back and look into her eyes. She nodded her head, saying that she is ready. I inhale and exhale before I thrust inside her once again, breaking her hymen. Looking back up, she had a painful expression on. I tried to keep myself from moving so it wouldn't hurt her anymore. She was silently crying as I perk her cheeks, kissing her tears away.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah….. Just give me a minute."

She nodded her head after a few minutes later.

"You can move now…"

Just to test if she was really okay, I move in and out very slowly as she moaned quietly, her tears stop dripping down her cheek. Taking that as a good sign, I move a little faster.

"Ooohh…. Percy…"

When I rubbed a certain spot with my cock, she screamed,

"Oohh… Ah! That…. Felt…. so good…"

So that's where her g-spot is. I thought.

Wanting to make her feel even better, I continued to rub against that spot, making her scream her brains out like crazy while I thrust my whole cock into her, filling her up.

Her boobs bounced up and down in rhythm of my thrusting as I grab one of them and roll the nipple in between my fingers, then I lower my head and kiss her sweet spot I discover when we were in the bubble making out. She entwined her arms around my neck, bringing me even closer to her.

"Oohhh….. Percy, please… make me cum." When I thrust my full length inside her again, she screamed, "Oh god, Percy!"

The feeling in my stomach was building, I could tell that I was going to come soon. My rhythm became irregular and breathing hitch up a hundred times. All I focus on was to keep thrusting inside her pussy. THRUST…. THRUST…. THRUST…..The sound of squelching and my ball sack hitting her ass was music to me ears. I tried to hold it back, but with one final push, I felt her walls convulse around my cock as she came.

"Ahh…. I am cumming…" She screamed.

Her pussy was just too damn tight as I came inside her right after she convulsed around me.

"Oh god!" I groan as my seed poured inside her.

There was not a moment more perfect than this one we shared right now. Post-sex bliss settled around us as I pull out of her, white cum dripping out of her pussy onto the bed. I collapse next to her, panting heavily as I look into her eyes. They were more beautiful than ever before. The way her silly smile beam at me and her blond hair spread across the bed made her look like a goddess. She kissed me while I pull the blanket over us. Before I fell asleep from the tiredness, I wrapped my arms around her waist and said,

"I love you, Annabeth."

"I love you too, Percy." She said and fell asleep with me.

* * *

The first thing I saw when I woke up were sapphire waves on my cabin's celling. The feeling of tiredness still settled around me. I smile just as I remember what happened in a few hours ago. Oh man, I cannot believe I just had my first time with Annaebeth. Seeking for her warmth, I found nothing except for the coldness of the sheets of blankets.

"Annabeth?" I said confused.

Did she leave back to her cabin? Just as I was about to look for her, a bright light shined in the center of the room, forcing me to cover my eyes.

"Aphrodite?" I asked as soon as the light died down.

"Did you have fun, Percy?" She said smiling.

I blush a deep shade of red knowing that she knew Annabeth and I had sex.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, first of all, I am here to congratulate you for defeating the titans." She said, "Second of all, I just want to find out if the gift I gave you works for not, and apparently it does."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Silly, I am talking about the wristband you are wearing." She said pointing to the white wristband.

"What about it?" I said staring at it.

"It allows you to dream of you desire when you know you can't have them. So don't be mad, but you didn't really had sex with Annabeth."

Okay, a wristband that allows you to dream of anything you desire? I am not sure who is more crazy, me or Aphrodite. As if reading my thoughts, she said,

"You don't have to doubt me, just check under you blankets."

It was then I realized that something sticky was in my underwear. Hold on, I wasn't wearing my boxers after I had….. Oh you gotta be kidding me…

"You are saying that I dream about that whole thing?"

"Yup."

I am not sure if I should be mad or actually glad about this. But I am definitely mad that I didn't really had sex with Annabeth.

"Look at it this way, Percy, each time you use the wristband, you get more and more experience with having sex. So it does kind of help with your real first time with Annabeth."

"Plus, you can use it with other girls too, you know?"

That perks me right up, having fake sex with other girls without Annabeth knowing it? Though I knew it is super wrong, can't help but liking the idea.

"Anyway, I should go. Enjoy the gift, Percy." She smiled and disappeared.

The first thing I did after she disappeared was changing out of the wet boxers I am wearing right now, and then I climb back on top of my bed and lay down, thinking about what Aphrodite had said to me.

"You can use it with other girls too, you know?"

That was the last thing I thought of before I fell asleep.


	2. Threesome

**Disclaimer: Character belongs to Rick Riordan, I don't own anything except for the plot.**

**_Chapter 2_ **

**_ Percy _ **

I smiled as I woke up and to the bright sunlight shining through my cabin. I could hear water dripping from the water fountain at a steady pace. The sapphire waves inside my cabin were gone since the sunlight replaced it with golden waves. I smiled again as I fling the blankets off me and sat on the edge of the bed, then I grab a towel from my closet and head toward the bathroom. I began taking off my clothes, including my watch. _Wait a minute, I don’t wear watches._ I notice there was a tag attached to the watch as I took a look. 

_Percy, I turn it into the watch Tyson made for you since it wouldn’t attract so much attention……_

_Aphrodite._

I sighed, it was then I remember what happened last night. Once I step inside the cold shower, I felt instantly relax. I sighed again, this had gotta be the weirdest things that ever happened to me. I mean, a gift that lets you dream of anything you want……. more importantly, wet dream…… I am not sure if I should be creep out or be excited about this, maybe a bit of both. NO, this is so wrong. Why am I even thinking about this? Thought I gotta admit, what happened yesterday night was the most amazing night of my life. Ugh….. Stop it. Don’t even think about it anymore.

Without myself knowing, my lower half began to grow since those naughty thoughts about yesterday came up from time to time. I finally noticed it when it was a full grown erection, begging for release. _Damn it._ I cursed at myself. When I look at my erection, I thought about yesterday how I was pounding her hard and fast with my cock. _Oh man, that dream was so real I could still almost feel it._ Feeling a little horny, I grab my erection. _Oh…. what the hell……_ I had one hands rubbing my balls while my other hand on my shaft, pumping it slowly. I was moaning and groaning as I began jerking off, it’s not like I had never jerk off before, only this time I was super horny. Just to heighten the pleasure a little, I sat down on the tub and squeeze some soap out from the bottle, then I rub the soap on my cock and started pumping it again.

“Fuck…...” I whispered.

The soap acts as a lubricant while I was having the time of my life. I felt a tingling sensation in my balls and I know I was going to cum soon. I closed my eye, imagining how it would be like for her to bounce on my rod like this. I tried to hold it back but the sensation was just too much for to take anymore as I ejaculate all over the tub.

“Oh god……” I stuttered as I rode out my orgasm.

Panting a little, I stood back up wash off the soap and cum off my dick. Then I heard the breakfast horn blew as I hurriedly dried myself up and put on my boxers. The gift Aphrodite given me was still on the cabinet. I look at it for a few seconds before I grab it and put it on. I went back outside to my bed as I pick out some clean clothes to wear, what I ended up with was a white V-neck shirt and a pair of blue jeans. _This should be alright, it doesn’t smell that bad._ Just after I finished putting them on, I heard a knock on the door. Without knowing who it is, I open it only to get a heart attack myself.

“What’s up, seaweed brain? How did you sleep?”

“Annabeth!”

“Yes, it’s me…. You don’t have to scream.”

She was standing in front of me with her hands behind her back, one of her foot stood tiptoe behind her other foot. She was wearing her camp’s t-shirt and her yesterday’s short jeans shorts. She smiled at me which made my heart skip a hundreds beats. For some reason, I couldn’t take my eyes off her short jeans shorts, I guess it reminded me so much of what happened last night.

“Seaweed brain…… Are you okay?”

I looked up and noticed that she had a perplex expression on her face. I manage to wipe that blank expression off my face but when I tried to say something, all that came out was,

“Uhh…….”

She lightly chuckled and crossed her arms around her chest.

“What’s wrong? You can’t even talk to your girlfriend now?”  
_Well, no…. wait, did she just said……..?_ I stood in my doorway, dumbstruck to the fact that she just admitted that we are a couple.

“Uhh…. What… what are you doing here?”

I just couldn’t believe that she’s here, it’s such a shocker since I just had a dream yesterday of her doing stuff to me that no one else would. I mean, I could still picture her beginning naked, straddling my lap while kissing me like there is no tomorrow.

“Walking you to breakfast, seaweed brain…… Is there anything wrong with that?” She jotted me back to life.

I could feel my erection growing again since that dream was making me horny again. _Damn it! I hope she didn’t notice it._ Luckily, she didn’t.

“No…. nothing is wrong….. I was….. just surprise that you are here. That’s all.” I stuttered.

She walked over to me, I swear I was going to have a heart attack since she was standing so close to me. Before I could react, she encircled her arms around my shoulders. Hesitatingly, I put my hands on her waist.

“You know, you own me a kiss for interrupting our….. moment last night.”

“Uhh…..” I stuttered, barely focusing on our conversation, “What…. what do you want me to do then?”

“Hum….. I don’t know….” She smiled.

I felt her body press so close to mine and it was getting harder and harder to focus on just talking. It would be so nice if I could bring her inside my cabin and just ravish her from her head to her toes. I sighed. I didn’t even realize that her lips were on mine for a brief seconds before she pulled away, leaving me wanting more.

“Did you just….. kiss me?”

Beaming her amazing smile at me, she tightened her grip on my shoulders, leaning her head on my chest, she said,

“Come on, seaweed brain….. Let’s go get breakfast.”

We walked to the pavilion hand in hand and I couldn’t take my eyes off her. The smile on her face, the way her eyes sparkle under the rising sun, the way her hair flew when the wind blew, and the way her butt moved when she walked. _GOD DAMN IT, PERCY! STOP STARING AT HER BUTT._ Just before she noticed what I was staring at, we reached the mess hall in time as campers gave us either a grin or a smirk. Some of them wolf whistle and some holler while clapping as we pass by their tables. I saw Nico and Clarisse and they both gave us a thumb up. I shook my head to all this attention me and Annabeth was getting, I mean, this is too much.

Annabeth was smiling all the way while we were walking to my table. I was pretty surprise when she took a seat next to me on the Poseidon table.

“Aren’t you supposed to sit with your table?”

“Chiron said it’s fine…..” She said, leaning closer to me as she whispered in my left ear, “Beside, you love sitting next to me, right?”

I shivered when she did that.

“Isn’t your mother to going to be mad?”

“I don’t care…..”

Looking at the Athena table, I saw Malcolm gave me a death glare before returning to talk to his brothers and sisters. Soon, breakfast appeared on the table.

“Sit tight, I will get you something to eat.” I said and walked away.

The truth is I needed to get away from Annabeth. I couldn’t stand talking to her when the image of her naked are running through my mind. It is not as easy as you think to talk to someone who you have a crush on and the fact that I saw her naked in my dream doesn’t help at all. I sighed as I brought back foods back to our table. Annabeth was sitting with her head resting on one of her hands, looking at the horizons. When I walked up to her with the food, she said,

“Hum…. Bacons and eggs…..” She said, “Thanks honey.”

“No problem.”

“So, you didn’t answer my question…..” She said once we started eating.

“What?” I asked sipping from my drink.

“How did you sleep?”

“Puuufffff…….”

“Ah…. SEAWEED BRAIN! What the heck!”

“Oh my god….. Annabeth, I am so sorry.”

The big gulp of soda I was going to drink got on her everywhere, but that’s not all I noticed, the tank top she was wearing also got soaking wet, which in turn made me see what she was wearing underneath. What shocked me the most was the fact that Annabeth didn’t punched the hell out of me, but the fact that she wasn’t wearing a bra under her tank top. I could basically see everything, and I really mean everything.

“I am so, so , so sorry.”

In the meantime, my mind began thinking about her naked again. _Damn it, why can’t I just stop thinking about them?_ When she finally noticed that her clothes are now basically see-through, she blushed crazily and tried to cover herself up. The growing sensations in my groins were too hard to ignore anymore. My erection started growing. Annabeth noticed the bulge in my lower half area and blushed even redder than before.

“Uhh….. Maybe we should go to my cabin…..” I said.

Without letting her answer, I held her hands and dragged her back to my cabin. Luckily, nobody asked any question as to where we are going, but I did saw Chiron gave me some kind of weird look. Anyway, we reached the cabin and walked inside.

“Go inside the bathroom, I will get some new clothes for you right now.” I said.

She went in without any hesitation, still blushing though. I walked toward the closet and tried to pick out something that would fit her, what I ended up with was a small purple t-shirt. Bringing the shirt with me, I knock on the bathroom door. She opened it slightly, peaking her head out. Her cheeks were burning red, I handed the shirt to her and said,

“That’s the smallest I have……. sorry.”

She nodded and closed the door behind her. I lean on the wall next to the bathroom for what seems like hours before she comes back out.

“Annabeth, I…..”

What I saw almost made my eye pop out of my sockets. She was wearing my shirt, which was fine, but then the t-shirt was still overly large for her so it covers all of her jeans shorts, making me believe that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. She gave me a weird look, as to why I am stuttering all of a sudden, then she realized that I’m staring at her hips as she blushed yet again and tried to stretched my t-shirt to cover up herself. She wouldn’t look at me in my eyes, but I could tell that she is embarrasses.

“Look, Annabeth….. I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to look at……..”

“Did you like what you saw?” She whispered, cutting me off.

“What?” I didn’t think I heard her right.

She sighed, as if she is waiting for the moment to be just right, then she whispered again.

“Did you like what you saw?” She said louder this time, still wouldn’t look at me.

“Uhh…..” I responded smartly, “I……”

For the first time in my life, I actually have trouble remembering my name. _Why is she asking me a question like that all of a sudden?_ Just before I tried to respond again, she said,

“You don’t?”

“No! no no…… I was just surprise that you asked. That’s all.” I quickly recovered.

A moment of silent passed between us before I blurted out something totally inappropriate,

“I really like your boobs……..”

 _Oh shit! What did I just said?_ Annabeth gave me a weird look, raising her eyebrows.

“I MEAN, You look beautiful without a braaa……..” I stuttered, realizing that I said the wrong thing again,

“What I am trying to say is that you look…… pretty…….”

It took a while, but when the awkwardness finally went away, she looked at me with a hint of smile on her lips and chuckled. I looked at her smiling face, the weirdness I had created turn into something amusing as I began chuckling with her. She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, still laughing. I rested my hands on hips then she said,

“You look cute when you are stuttering……”

“Well, I am a seaweed brain after all….”

She leaned her head on my chest as I rest my chin on top of her shoulder. I am just glad that the awkwardness went away, it would be so hard to talk to her anymore if I kept picturing her naked. I heard the horn blew, signaling time for activities.

“Come on, wise girl…….” I said, “Let’s go sword fighting.”

She nodded and we had a good time for the rest of the day……

_-Line Break-_

“Ha ha ha ha…… Did you see that look on his face?” She laughed.

“Yeah, he was totally like…..” I said making a silly face, causing Annabeth to crack up even harder. 

We were sitting at the pier, overlooking the sun setting horizon. Annabeth was sitting side by side next to me, with her right hand resting on top of mine. Slowly and steady, our laugher turned into some what a chuckling sound.

“Beautiful day, isn’t it?” I said.

A tiredness yawn escaped from her lips as she smiled, looking at her own reflection on the lake. Then she wrapped herself around my right arm and lean her head on my shoulder.

“I am tired…… seaweed brain.”

I smiled and stroke her cheeks slowly, causing her to blush and yawn even more.

“We should head back to our cabins, it’s getting late anyway.”

She nodded while taking my hand in hers, which cause me to crack a smile again. We were walking back to the Athena cabin under the moonlight, not talking, not looking at each other. The only thing that’s keeping us together were our hands, it’s like we were inside our own little bubble, not a care in the world.

“I had a great time, Percy.” She said swing our hands back and forth.

“Yeah, me too.”

Even though we arrived at the cabin, I didn’t even noticed it until she said,

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow?” She said.  
“Yeah, see you tomorrow.”

I gave an awkward hug, then we parted as I watch her walk inside her cabin. I really don’t want to let her go, and I already miss her. Before she closed the door behind her, I said,

“Wait….”

She immediately flung the door back open and asked,

“Yeah?”

I brought her back outside, then I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her. She was shocked at first, I mean, it’s been a while since we kiss, which was like last night in the lake, but then it felt like it’s been a year and I am dying to kiss her again. She didn’t push me away, which I took it as I good sign. Seconds pass and I felt her relaxed and kiss back. She encircled her arms around my neck and kiss back softly.

I heard a few “Awwww” inside her cabin, but I didn’t really care about having audience right now. I was the first one to part our lips a little, then I rest my forehead on hers, with our nose touching each other.

“I love you…..” I said without myself knowing.

Her body tensed up as soon as those words left my mouth. She stepped away from me and looked me straight into my eyes, trying to say something that won’t come out. Nervously, I gave her a kiss on the cheek; which I didn’t even think she noticed, and said,

“Goodnight…..”

Just before I head inside my cabin, I look back one more time only to see Annabeth still standing at the exact same spot where I left her with a totally surprised expression on her face. Closing the door behind me, I sigh, smiling at the thought that another peaceful day has passed. I just hope it’s going to stay peaceful forever.

After I changed out of my clothing, I climbed and lay on my bed with my eyes closed, not thinking anything at all, just relaxing under a long day of fun. Opening my eyes, I thought about the good times that I get to spend with Annabeth today. We play a few pranks on some old campers and it went pretty well, considering that only Nico got hurt when I scare him and he fell back on his chair. _Ha ha ha_ _…….._ Anyway, I was tossing and turning since I was half asleep. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was a silver flower resting on my bed stand…….

_-Line Break-_

_Buzz_ _……_ _. Buzz_ _……_

“What the…….!”

Instinct washed over me as I grab my riptide on the bed stand and turned it into a sword. The golden reflection of the sword gave me enough light to see what’s going on.

“Who is there?” I asked.

 _What are you doing, Percy? No one is going to answer you if they sneak in…… Stupid……_ Listening carefully, I followed the sound. Years and years of train finally pay off since I didn’t trip over anything or make any sound. _Who would want to sneak inside my cabin in the middle of the night?_ The only person I know who would do that was……. Annabeth, but that was a long time ago when she needed some comfort. The bathroom lights were on so I assumed that someone was inside. Not aware of the fact that there was a piece of chip in front of me, I stepped on it, making enough cracking sound to stop whoever was making that sound. _Damn it, Percy._ I heard a huge bang, sounded like that person was trying to escape from the scene. I flung the door open and point my sword at that person. That person has a tan body with long caramel-color hair braided to one side of her shoulder and almond eyes. I almost didn’t recognize her.

“Percy!!”

Grabbing the first thing she could reach, embarrassment washed over her eyes while she tried to use the bath robe to cover herself up. First time in my life, I was as excited as puppies on steroids but still at the same time speechless.

_Buzz_ _……_

There is that sound again…… Looking at the floor beneath me, I found the culprit. It was my electric toothbrush buzzing on the floor. _Okay, what is my toothbrush doing on the floor?_ I pick it back up and examine it. The weird thing was that the handheld was all sticky wet, just as wet as the floor. Using my logical side of my brain, I started piecing the puzzle back together. _Toothbrush and the floor were sticky wet…….Her standing there with my bathrobe, almost naked……. Oh my god!_

“Calypso! You use my……. to masturbate?” I almost yelled.

“Percy……. Keep your voice down.” She said, but couldn’t look at me.

To say I was surprised was an understatement, I couldn’t describe what I am feeling. The first question that came to mind wasn’t about how in the world she got off her island, but the fact that she was in my bathroom, masturbating in with my toothbrush.

“How…..” I stuttered, more focus on staring at her tan, long legs.

“I will explain later…… Can I get some clothes to wear?” She asked, staring at her toe.

“Sure….. Just let me go get them……”

With lightning speed, I disappeared behind the door and lean my back against it, breathing heavily. _I couldn’t believe I just saw Calypso naked...... More importantly, I couldn’t believe I saw her masturbating with my toothbrush._ One thought lead to another and I felt myself getting horny. Dismissing those thought from my mind, I ran to the closet and took a white t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Then I knock on the bathroom door.

“Yeah?” Calypso called from the other side.

“I got your clothes…….”

She opened the door and I walked in, but then I trip myself over a small bump on the edge of the bathroom and fell.

“Damn it!” I said as I crashed into Calypso.

Next thing I knew, we were both falling toward the floor and crash in a loud _thump._ I landed on her and a breath of air escaped from her lungs. I quickly push myself up with my hands on either side of her face, afraid I had hurt her or something. The bathrobe she had put on before had slid off her left shoulder, showing me the top part of her breast. She noticed where I was staring at and blushed, looking anywhere but my eyes. I realized what kind of position we were in, with her underneath me and my body touching her so deliciously.

“I am so sorry…..”

She suddenly gasped. I followed her stares when she looked down at her tights. I didn’t even realize that what was happening to me until I looked at my growing erection making a tent in my sweatpants, making contact with her inner tights. She tried to bit back a whimper, but when I tried to get off her, I rub my erection against her stomach, causing her to moan out loud.

“Ahh…. Percy…..”  
_Damn it, Percy….. Why can’t you even control yourself?_ Caypso finally looked me in the eye, a hint of embarrassment but yet hopeful and lustfulness consumed in those two glittering, shining orbs.

“Calypso…..” I said, “Listen, I am really Mmphh…..”

Something must have snapped inside her mind when I rub my erection against her stomach because she smashed her lip against mine heatedly, kissing me like it’s her last day on earth. I didn’t kiss her back because my mind went blank, it’s like my thoughts were frozen in space. She pulled her lips away from mine, leaving a tingling sensation on my lips, then looked away. I could tell that she is embarrassed at what she did.

I stared at her wide eyed. I don’t know why, but an urge to kiss her again grew in my belly. I couldn’t stop myself from thinking that she looked so beautiful and smell so great without even trying. Calypso took a glance at me and diverts her eyes just as quickly. I swallow hard, not believing what I am about to do, and rest my hands on her cheek, making her look at me. Calypso looked at me nervously and said,

“Percy….. what are you do…….”

I leaned down and parted my lips. Her eyes widen when she got the idea of what I wanted to do, but she didn’t protest. Instead, we leaned closer and closer until out lips were only centimeters away.

“Percy….. Do you like me?”

I nodded. It’s been a while, but I really miss that smile when she did so. Her smile is what gave me the courage to lean down and capture her lips with mine. It felt so soft and smooth that I am having trouble just focuses on kissing. My tongue reached out and began exploring her lip, silently asking for permission. She moaned into the kiss and sending vibration through my mouth. Hesitatingly, she slightly opened her mouth. Taking it as I good sigh, I probed my tongue inside her mouth and she gasped at the sudden intrusion. She immediately pulled away from me and scare that I have hurt her, I asked,

“You okay?”

In respond, she surprisingly wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me back down to kiss her fully on the lips. She opened her mouth and I didn’t even hesitated and stick my tongue inside her. We fought for dominance but then she got tired and let me win. I explored every inches of her sweet tasting mouth to the back of her throat. While we were busy have a heated kiss, Calypso hands roam through my whole body, making me ache where ever she touched. She rested her hands on my chest, feeling my six-pack abs in wonderful ways. Needing a breath of air, I pulled my lips away from her. I began attacking her neck and earlobe and she moan that wonderful sound, creating excitement in the air. We looked at each other. Her hands still resting on my chest while she gave me a cocky grin, then she tugs on my shirt as I lifted my hands so she could take the shirt off me. Her expression were bewilder as she kept on gawking my six-pack. Just to show off a bit, I flex my muscle and I am sure she blushed even harder. Calypso looked at me, red faced as she asked,

“Percy…. I want you…..” She trailed off.

“Are you sure?”

She nodded and that’s all I needed to pick her up, with the bathrobe as I carried her to my bed. She laughed all the way as I lay her down carefully and climb on top of her, with my hands and knees on either side of her.

“What are you chuckling about?” I asked.

“I just can’t believe we are doing this…..”

“Yeah, me either.”

She paused for a second then said,  
“Kiss me……”

I smiled as I leaned down and kiss her softly. Her hands slid down my chest to the waistband of my pants. I grab her hands and guided her to slowly take it off down to my ankles, then I kick them off me and threw it somewhere else, leaving me in my boxers only. I could tell she is frightened by the size of my erection, so I grab her cheeks and make her looked at me, reassuring her that I will take care of her. She relaxed a little as we began kissing heatedly once again. This time, she reached for my hand and guided me to the knot holding my bathrobe on her body. I untied the knot and slowly removed the clothing, throwing it next to the piles of clothes that’s accumulating on the side of the bed.

Resting my eyes on her body, she looked absolutely beautiful. The way her tan long legs hitch up a little so it covers up her lower half and her smooth skin touching mine so deliciously. It’s hard to not imagine that my erection is throbbing painfully, begging for release. Seeing that I was totally in space, she grabbed a turf of my hair and pushed me down to kiss her.

As much as I like kissing, I have something else in mind as I kissed lower and lower until I reached the space between her collarbone and her breast. She groaned, but kept her hands on my head, encouraging me to go lower. I didn’t oblige until she begged for it.

“Please…..” She moaned.

I smile and finally took one of her tits in my mouth, my left hands began work on the other tits.

“Ooh PERCY!” She almost yelled.

Just to mess with her a bit, I lick and kiss her tits but avoiding her nipples. She groaned in desperation.

“Percy….. PLEASE….” She exasperated.

Her moaning and whimpering was too much to handle anymore. Finally, I roll her right nipple against my thumb continuously while flicking my tongue over her left nipple again and again, making her writhed underneath me. Letting go her left tits, I travel down her smoothing belly and rest my hand on her inner thighs, rubbing up and down softly. Every time I moved my hand up, I made sure to probe her pussy with my finger.

“Percy….. I am dying here….. PLEASE……” She yielded.

Letting go of her tits, I said,

“Tell me what you want, babe.” I said in a husky tone, making her spilt out more pussy juice.

Her expression gave up as she said,

“Percy, I want you…. need you inside me.....” I smirked.

“As you wish, my Princess.”

Her lips turned into a smile when I said the word _Princess._ Slowly and steadily, I stick my middle finger inside her pussy, giving her immense pleasure as she groan and thrust her hip toward me.

“Hades…..”

Without warning, I pulled it back out only to push it back in at sonic speed. Seeing that she is already wet enough from her early event, I stick another finger inside her and she scream aloud, clinching my fingers with her cunt. Luckily, the cabin in soundproof so no one can hear us, even if she screams her brains out as loud as she could. Just seeing her juice pouring out from her pussy, leaking down to her thighs and on my bed makes me wonders what does she tasted like. Curiosity washed over me as I capture her clitoris in my mouth, licking and sucking on her juice while still pumping my fingers in and out of her.

“OH MY GOD, PERCY!”

Not what I have expected, but she taste like pancake, with a touch of sweet syrup. Every time I moved my tongue over her clit, she yelped and thrust her hip closer to my face. Her hands were still holding onto my head, pushing me to go deeper inside her. I decided to try something different as I probed my tongue inside her pussy, licking and exploring everywhere while my fingers were still pumping her. That totally did it because she screamed,

“Ugh…… I AM GONNA COME!!!!”

With a violent shiver that almost shook the bed itself, she came all over my finger as I tried to lick up what I could. Coming down from the height of her orgasm, she went limp with beads of sweat hanging all over her forehead. I withdrew my fingers from her cunt and they were sticky with her fluids. She did something surprising when she took my sticky fingers in her mouth and swirl her lips around it, the sight was turning me on so much that I just couldn’t take the pressure in my belly anymore as I tackled her down and rub my erection against her pussy. We both moaned as I kept on moving my erection up and down her pussy. It felt so good.

“Percy… Please… I need you…..”

Hearing her begging for me is just too much. I felt her hand move seductively down to my boxer and remove the only fabric that’s blocking me to her. I kicked it off my legs and discard it next to the pile of clothing on the side. I heard her gasped in surprised, knowing that she is frightened by my length.

“I will take care of you, Calypso…..” I said, “I promise.”

Her expression softens as she reached for my erection, slowly guiding me to her entrance.

“This might hurt a little, okay?”

She nodded and bit her lip, readying herself for the pain. I pushed in as slow as I could, not wanting to hurt her. I saw a few tears in her eyes as I was entering her, she bitted her lip harder as I was stretching her walls until I hit a barrier. Looking at her eyes, I silently asked her for permission.

She was hesitating.

_Maybe this isn’t a good idea anyway, I mean, I don’t want to hurt her again after I left her all alone on her island. Besides, a certain blond girl just popped up inside my head._

“Maybe this isn’t a good idea…..” I said.

Just as I was about to pulled out of her, she pushed my head down and kissed me passionately, making me kiss her back full force. She nodded through the kiss, reassuring me that she is ready. I smiled as I kissed her cheeks one more time before I pulled out a little bit and slam back in full force, breaking her hymen. Her screams echo throughout the whole room, tears were streaming and flowing down her cheeks. The pleasure of being inside her was wonderful, but I tried to keep still so I wouldn’t hurt her.

“Baby, I am sorry……” I said and caress her cheeks.

Her hands were gripping onto the sheet as hard as she could.

“It’s okay, Percy. Just move, it will pass.”

“Are you sure?”

She nodded, and that’s all I needed to begin moving slowly. I could hear her muffle cry whenever I pull back or push in. I went as slow as I snail since it hurts my heart to see her in so much pain. Surprisingly, I felt her legs entwine around my waist, forcing me to go deeper inside her.

“Perccyyyy….. faster…..” She moaned.

The painful expression from her eyes turned into something unreadable, but I could tell she is finally enjoying it. I began moving a little faster and harder and she began moaning and holding onto me tighter at the same time. The feeling of her walls clinching around my cock was making the pleasure build up, I could tell that I am going to cum soon.

“Damn….. You are so tight…” I stuttered, more focusing on fuck her brains out.

She smirked and squeezed her cunt muscle, which cause me to almost lose my load. _Well, two can play at that game._ I thought as my hand reached for her clit, squeezing and flicking it over my fingers. Then I kiss her neck and collarbone, heightening her pleasure.

“NOT FAIR…..” She whimpered.

Every time I thrust in, I made sure to hit her sensitive area so she would be moaning my name nonstop. I could hear my balls hitting her in the ass, and the sound of her juice squelching out of her pussy is really making me even hornier. When I couldn’t take it anymore, I said,

“Babe….. I am gonna…..”

“Inside, Percy…… Come inside…..”

After a few more thrust, I felt myself on the edge of blowing my load. Pinching her clit one more time, she clamped down on my cock with her cunt, screaming my name as she came hard. I totally lost it as I buried my cock deep inside her as I blew my seeds inside her.

“PERCYYYY!!!!!!” 

All I could do was moaned as I rode out my orgasm. The feeling of coming inside her was incredible, it felt like I was being in haven, constantly seeing stars. I pulled out of her and fell back on the bed, sweaty and sticky while panting as hard as I could.

“That . Was . Amazing!” I said.

I was about to wrap my arms around her and fall asleep. Calypso though, seems to have other ideas as she rolled over and straddled my waist, rest her hands on my chest, using them as leverage.

“Round two?” She smiled and grabbed my cum covered cock, aiming at her cunt.

Without even letting me respond, she impaled herself on my still hard cock, making me groan in pleasure of being inside her once again.

We kept going at it. This time I lasted much longer than the first time since I already cum inside her pussy. She was riding me hard and fast. From this point of view, I could see how my cock was traveling deep inside her, how her pussy was sucking me in.

Looking up, I was met with her beautiful face with her eyes closed, disoriented in a sense of pleasure. Her tits were bouncing up and down, so I decided to reach up and grab them in my hands, tweaking them between my fingers.

I was having the time of my life when something happened that could definitely ruined the rest of my life forever.

“Percy?” I froze, “Why are the lights on in your bathroom?”

 _This is not good……_ Calypso was still riding me hard, giving me a look that said _“_ _Be quiet_ _”._ Well, consider the fact that I was still inside her when she squeezed my cock, I was having a pretty hard time to stay quiet.

I heard another knock on the cabin door.

“Percy?” She said, “I am coming in, okay?”

I wanted to say no, yet I couldn’t since Calypso forced her lips on mine, making me kiss her. _This is not good, this is not good at all._

“Calypso, we gotta……”

The door crack open and just as I thought, her figure stepped through and inside my cabin.

“Percy? Are you awake? *Gasp*” She frozen at the sight in front of her.

As if I am not embarrass enough, Calypso milked for my seeds by squeezing her cunt, making me groan her name as I spurt my second loads inside her pussy. She stood there at the doorway, horrified at the scene.

“Annabeth! This is not what you think it is……” I said, though I know explaining wouldn’t change anything.

She stood there, surprise, anger, disappointment, jealously, disbelief all happening in her eyes. _Great, I am dead meat….._ Looking back and forth from Calypso to Annabeth, they were having a stare down. Calypso seems to be say _Percy is mine, back away…._ while Annabeth just looked at her without saying anything with her eyes.

I was expecting her ran out of the cabin with tears in her eyes, but she shut the door behind her and lock it. She didn’t even cry. As a matter of fact, all those expression I just describe in her eyes had morph into something else totally different. Taking a few steps, she is now standing next to Calypso and me.

“Percy….” She said seriously, crossing her arms around her chest.

Annabeth scrunch her nose when Calypso wrapped her arms around me, not letting me go. I smile nervously, hoping whatever happens I would still be in one piece.

“Have you ever had a threesome?”

“What!”

I didn’t think I heard her right. She sighed and said again,

“You see, I never had one before I want to try something new.”

I was totally shocked, I mean, not only is she not mad about me having sex with Calypso, but she even went further as to saying she want a threesome? Either I am the luckiest men on earth or I am fucking dreaming; probably both.

I watched as she undressed herself down to her panties. Her nice size tits heave up and down as she breathed. Then she bended over, sliding her hands down her perfectly tan long legs, showing me her nice ass. I saw how wet she already is, she reached for her panties and remove them as slow as possible. Once her panties were gone, I saw her already dripping pussy, ready for penetration.

Calypso didn’t seem to have any problem as to what we are going to do. She got off me and sat on my belly. I felt Annabeth climbed on top of the bed, but I couldn’t really see what’s going on since Calypso was blocking my view, kissing me. Anyway, it makes things more interesting and exciting not knowing what she is going to do next. I felt her use one of her hands and began caressing my balls while the other hand on my limp member. She lifted up my member and licked the underside of my cock, from bottom to top, making me shiver and groan loudly. A little bit of pre cum leak out of my cock and it began to harden once again. Calypso got off me and kneels on the end of the bed, just like Annabeth. I felt like I was in a place better than heaven as Calypso began to suck me off too. Annabeth took my cock in her mouth and suck as hard as she could while Calypso was playing with my ball, sucking each scrotum excruciating slow. I felt like the pleasure was increasing dramatically but I couldn’t cum since I already cum twice inside Calypso.

Annabeth let go of my harden cock and said,

“Come on, Percy. I want the best ride of my life.”

With that said, she sank down on my erection and moaned as I fill her cunt fully.

“Oohhh…. I love having your hard cock inside me, it feels so good.”

Bouncing up and down on me, I met her thrust for thrust, each time only gets better since the pleasure was building up for both of us. Calypso, didn’t want to be left out, climbed on top of my head in a reverse position and rest her hands on my chest for support. I immediately know what to do as I lean up and began eating her out. I could taste her cum covered pussy leaking so much juice. Suddenly, I heard Annabeth moaned really loud, probably from the fact that Calypso had lean down and capture her clit inside her mouth, swirling her tongue around it.

“Girls, I am gonna cum soon…..” I groaned out.

“I am going to cum too, seaweed brain.”

One more thrust with my tongue against Calypso’s g spot, she shook crazily as she cum all over my face, causing me to thrust even deeper inside Annabeth’s pussy, which cause a chain reaction as Annabeth clamp down on my rock hard cock, which cause another chain reaction when we all screamed each other’s name and cum all over each other’s bodies.

I lay there, panting like I had just fought a ton of monster without stopping, sweatier and stickier. I thought about have a break and just go to sleep when Calypso asked,

“Percy….. I want another round…..”

My eyes widen as I looked at Annabeth, she nodded eagerly, saying that she still wants to go. There is only so much energy left that I could handle one more round, but if both Calypso and Annabeth wanted to get fuck……

Just as expected from a daughter of Athena, Annabeth noticed my situation and climbed on top of Calypso, both their bodies press so tightly together, making their pussy and clit rub against each other.

“Come on, Percy…… I don’t like waiting…….” Annabeth said, “Fuck us both alreadyyyyyyyy!”

I thrust inside hard between the spaces of their pussies, making Annabeth shut up while causing Calypso to moan. I groaned as I kept up my pace. This felt good, although not as good as fuck Annabeth, she has the tightest pussy I have ever known. I grab onto Annabeth’s hip and thrust at a supersonic speed, rubbing against their pussy and their clit at the same time, giving them over the world pleasure. I am sure I gave her some bruising with how tightly I grab, but she seems to enjoy it, and that’s all I needed to keep plowing at their pussies.

“God….. You girls are so horny….” I said.

They both smirked and press their bodies down on each other. My cock couldn’t handle it anymore, I’ve got four beautiful legs wrap around my waist and two beautiful girls making out with each other. The sight turned me on so much that I yelled,

“I AM GONNA….. UGHHH……..” 

The feeling of my orgasm hits them so hard they both cum at the same time while screaming my name,

“PERCYYYYYYYY!”

Pulling out, I collapse on the bed between the two girls, totally exhausted. Both of them snuggled next to me and wrap their cum covered bodies around me. Once the panting stop and we settle around, I asked,

“You still haven’t answered my question, Calypso….”

“What?” She purred.

“How come you are here? I thought you were trap in your island?”

“The gods let me free since I save you, that’s all.” She said, “I never thought I could end up like this.”

I smirked.

“So, did you like your first threesome?” Annabeth asked, smiling.

I gave both of them a kiss on the lips and said,

“I love it!”

They smirked and snuggled even closer to me. About a minute later, I heard their steady breathing and know that they have gone to a deep sleep. I fell asleep soon after that, thinking that I just had a threesome…..

_-Line Break-_

Sometimes dream and reality seems so real that we have difficulty distinguish which one is which, and that’s what happens to me as soon as I fell asleep with my eyes closed, I snap back awake just as quickly with my eyes wide open. The moment I felt like my whole underwear was sticky, I immediately know that I have dreamed this whole thing up using Aphrodite’s gift. _Damn it, Percy….._ Even though I know it’s wrong, I couldn’t stop but feel the hotness consumed me within that dream. After I change into pair of clean underwear, which at this pace I am going to run out of them soon, something hit me like a brick wall. _As long as Annabeth doesn’t find out about what I am dreaming about, I could still do this without creating any problem in our relationship, right? I just got to be very careful._

With that thought in my mind, I finally decided to use this gift to its fullest potential…… To fuck any girl I wanted in my dream…


	3. Double Penetration Fun

**Disclaimer: Character belongs to Rick Riordan, I don't own anything expect for the plot.**

**_Chapter 3_ **

**_ Annabeth _ **

_I love you….._ Those words replay in my head for a million times already but I couldn’t get them out of my head, all my siblings were asleep while I stay up all night thinking about what Percy said. Soon, the sun raised and I pretend to wake up to a groggy morning just like everyone else. As soon as I jumping out of bed with my towel some new shirt, I walk off to the bathroom without anyone noticing and began taking a shower.

 _Percy loves me…… I can’t believe Percy loves me…… How do I tell him that I love him without myself_ blushing _like a red tomato? No…. That would be too much…. But, it wouldn’t be so wrong…. I am indeed sixteen already….. I would really wonder how it would be like being underneath my boyfriend, who is not only incredibly sweet, but caring, loving, and funny too._

The more I thought about him doing things to me that no one ever has, I felt myself getting a tingling sensation on my private area. A spark ignite inside my belly, only growing stronger as I kept on thinking about his perfect abs and he defined muscle that would make any girl jealous. The feeling only increases when I unconsciously began rubbing my breast and flicking my thumb over my already hard, sensitive nipple. The more I did it, the more I found myself in need to masturbate. Though I was a little scare, my whole life I’ve never seen a dildo before, much less use one. But my instinct took over as my right hand travel lower and lower until I was rubbing the lips of my pussy. Just gazing my fingertip over the skin make me feel like I want to cum already. I tried to suppress a moan when I felt I had two fingers inside my pussy and pumping in and out, in and out….. Till then, I began moaning and whimpering, closing myself to orgasm. I close my eyes, thinking it’s really him that playing with me in the shower. Finally, the tempo of thrusting inside my pussy speed up and I was rewarded with a mind-blowing, shuddering orgasm.

“Percy….” I moan as my juice pour out of my pussy, leaking onto the bathtub and down the drain.

After catching my breath for a moment, I open my eyes shortly only to notice that my sister Alex, who is the second oldest daughter in the Athena Cabin, was watching me masturbate with a smirk on her lips.

“Well…. Since you are so HORNY for Percy…. I think I can help you get laid tonight.”

I blush, embarrasses that she saw me having a shuddering orgasm, but smirk at her as I tried to think about plans to seduce my boyfriend of two days…….

**_ Percy _ **

I have always envy those people who could sleep as late as they could without even a worry in the world. If my life were like that, I wouldn’t even get off my bed and sleep all day. Of course, that’s not the case for me because I stay up all night just grinning about the dream I had last night.

_Man…. I can’t believe I had hot sex with Calypso and Annabeth last night in my dream. Still, having sex with two gorgeous girls with two beautiful legs wrap around you waist makes you very sweaty and tired. But as least I am even hornier for tonight’s dream. I wonder who I would actually do it with….. Katie? Clarisse? Maybe even Silena?_

While my wildest thought went haywire, I notice it almost time to get up, the sun is already rising up in the horizon. I sigh in content and push myself off the bed, picking out some clean clothes to wear from the closet. After a warm shower and changing out of yesterday’s clothes, I head outside of my cabin, just enjoying the cool breeze and the warmth the sun was giving. I stretch my hands behind my back, releasing some tension in my muscles, then I begin to head up the hill toward the big house. Usually, most campers would be awake by now, but I guess after the war, everyone just decide to relax and sleep late. I reach the big house minutes later and open the door only to find Chiron sitting in his wheelchair talking to a girl.

“Ah! Percy, glad you are here.” He said, then gesture me to sit down, “This is Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite….. She is a new member of our camp.”

I tried to get a good look at her but her head is down, so I couldn’t really see her eyes. She has chocolate long brown hair, the kind of hair that made you want to run your hands through them. She noticed me staring and took a quick glance at me, and I have to say, her eyes looked totally amazing. It’s like a kaleidoscope, constantly changing color from blue to brown and then to something else. As soon as her eyes met mine, she pulled away immediately.

“How do you know she belongs to Aphrodite?” I ask.

Chiron gave me a stern look and I remember the promise I made with the gods about claiming their children.

“Oh right….. Sorry, I forgot.”

Chiron shook his head in disbelief while I heard Piper giggled, though she stop almost an instant when she saw me staring and went back to being silent.

“Can you do me a favor, Percy?” Chiron asked, “Can you show Piper around camp before breakfast start, I want her to get used to being here.”

“Sure.” I said and held out my hand, “Come on, Piper.”

She hesitated for a while before taking my hand with hers as we exit the big house.

“So…. Where are you from?”

_She didn’t answer….._

“I see…. guessing you are one of the quiet ones, huh?”

She didn’t say anything again except I saw the hint of smile on her cheeks. I didn’t say anything after that as we continue to walk along until we reached the mess hall. I show her around where she is going to be eating, then I show her the Aphrodite cabin and told her this is her home for as long as she is here.

“YO! Percy! What’s up?”

I look behind me and saw Nico running up to me and Piper, then he noticed the new girl and start checking her out.

“Dude, you already got Annabeth and now you are taking the new girl too?”

“Shut up, Di Angelo. At least I have a girlfriend….”

He gave up in arguing with me and gave me the finger.

“So….” He said to Piper, “What’s your name?”

Of course, she didn’t say a thing but looking curiously at him.

“Her name is Piper……” I said, then I got a great idea, “Hey! I’ve got an idea. Why don’t you take Piper and show her around camp instead of me. I kind of want to take a shower before breakfast start…..”

“Sure, and say hi to Annabeth for me.” He said while grabbing Piper’s hand away from me and pulling her off.

Before Piper disappeared along with Nico, I saw her turn around and wave at me. _Well, that was surprising... wasn’t even able to get a word out of her and now she waved at me…. Huh…._

I walk back toward cabin 3 and open the door with ease. As soon as I close the door, I strip off every piece of clothing I had except for my boxer, then I head toward the bathroom only to catch my attention on the water fountain at the end of the cabin.

Over the years whenever there was an inspection on cabins, Tyson had been coming over to clear up the mess I made, which is to say a whole lot of times. Even with all the mess he helped me to clean up, he somehow still manage to renovate the fountain into something like a hot tub, also there is a little fish sculpture at the end of the tub that makes it look like a hot spring. I’ve never use it before because we were busy fight the war, but looking at it now, I wonder if it’s any good. So, I divert my course for the tub and sank inside the warm water, feeling immediate effects on my body. _Wow, Tyson sure know what he was doing....._ Relaxation came over me and I soon drift off to sleep.

_-Line Break-_

I must have fallen asleep when I was in the middle of my bath because when I woke up, the sun was already high up in the skies. _Holy shit, I’ve totally miss breakfast._ I got up from the bath in a hurried and rush toward the door, not even caring that I was only wearing my boxers. Just as I open the door, I stumble about a good ten feet back and landed on my ass since I got scare because Piper was standing in the doorway, holding onto a tray of breakfast fill with all sort of wonderful foods.

She smiled.

“Oh my god, Piper! Don’t scare me like that…”

She didn’t say anything except for a shrug and walk toward one of the bunks, using her hand, gesturing me to take a seat next to her.

“You brought me breakfast?” I asked, even though it’s totally obvious.

The fact that I was only wearing my boxer, I was pretty embarrassed but she seems fine though. She smiled and wave at me to come over to her. Walking over the where she sat, I sat on the opposite side of the bed. I didn’t think much about it, but it’s not surprising when I didn’t pay attention to the food but what she’s wearing. She was wearing a baby blue tank top with spaghetti strap on either side of her shoulder, and a pair of short shorts that’s barely covering her ass. Suddenly, she giggled.

“What’s so funny?” I ask.

She shook her head as if there was nothing wrong, but I knew better with that growing smirk on her face. I tried looking at the mirror to see if anything was on my face, but there’s nothing.

Finally, she couldn’t hold it in any longer. A sigh of relief pass through her lips as she clutched her stomach and laugh her ass off.

“What the heck is so funny?” I ask.

She gave me a hint and pointed at my lower area. That’s when I notice that my penis was kind of semi erected.

“Oh my god! I am so sorry! I didn’t even know…..” I said feeling totally embarrass.

Before I could use my hands to cover up myself, she did something surprising by putting her fingers on my lips, bring me to stop talking.

A weird and bizarre smile appeared on her face as she lean closer, her hand pushing me back on the bed. I have an idea where this is going but somehow I couldn’t stop myself. As soon as she had me on my back, her tan legs swing around and in a second she was straddling me with her hip. I tried to use my hand to push her off me but somehow I could move them. I look down and saw her knees pinning my hands in place.

“Piper, get off me……”

She shook her head with smirk on her face. As much as I couldn’t believe it, I felt her body leaned down so close to mine that I’ve trouble just to continue breathing. She bent her back so that her chest is touching my belly, creating a feeling that I didn’t want to feel about her. _What has gotten into her?_

“Piper…..” I said, almost too out of breath, “Stop it….”

But of course she didn’t. Instead, she innocently looked at me and inappropriate thoughts went inside my head. I tried to shake off those feelings but my hormones are not letting me. I have no idea what’s going on even when she leaned down and capture my lips with hers. I was too shock to do anything except to just lay there like an idiot. I tried to say something but her lips were blocking me from saying anything.

_What in the hades had gotten into her?_

I didn’t even notice her knees were off my hand until I felt her smooth cold hands slowly roam under my shirt, up toward my six-pack and chest, igniting every fire I had in my body. As much as I know this is wrong, I couldn’t stop my hands from involuntarily securing themselves on her waist. At first, she smiled during the kiss, then as I start going lower and lower until I was groping her ass through the thin fabric of her short shorts. She suddenly pulled her lips off of mine and a soft moan escaped her throat. She was looking at me with puppy eyes that the intensity was turning me on beyond oblivious. At the same time, her look seem to say “ _two can play at this game”_ as she began grinding on my lap. This time, I grunt as pleasure shoot through my nerves, bringing excitement to my lower area so there is a noticeable bulge at the crotch of my boxer.

Her eyes…. They were totally lost in a world of pleasure as her hands rested on my chest, supporting herself as she grind more ferociously at the rapidly growing bulge.

Besides the fact that we were both cloth fucking each other, the bulge in my boxer turned into a hard and thick erection as Piper smothering my cock with both her thighs. This went on for a while before I decide I couldn’t take it anymore, I reach up and cupped her boobs that were bouncing as she rocked back and forth on my cock. Her nipples were already erected, I could even feel it through the blue tank top she wore. I slightly slide over my thumb over her sensitive area, making her moan and groan again.

When she looked at me again, her eyes were wild like animals, the amount of lust in them were so high that it’s making my cock very hard to stay still. At first, she grabbed my hands off her boobs and guides them to her ass, messaging it lightly. She moaned yet again, but it wasn’t enough for her as she took one of my hands off and sticks it between her thighs. I immediately get what she wanted and softly rub her pussy through her panties. This time, she moaned louder and stopped rocking back and forth on my cock, which I really want her to keep going…. Anyway, I was teasing her butt, gazing my fingertip as slow as possible while playing with her pussy as fast as possible.

“Oohh….. Mmmm……” She moaned as loud as she could, not even caring if anyone heard us.

It’s such a turn on to see that she didn’t even care. She just kept on going and going until I felt the need to flip us around, so now she lay resting on her back while I hover over her.

“Did you plan to seduce me with that outfit of yours?” I said while I kept my hand still on her crotch, she smiled, "You naughty little girl....."

She whimpered slightly at my words and thrust her pelvis at me so she could get a little friction of pleasure. I didn’t want her to enjoy too much of herself, so I kept my hand there, moving ever so slowly around her clit.

“Ugh….” She begged.

I almost gave in but I held my composure and continue touching her in the most slowly and teasingly manner. She held in a breath for as long as I could remember, but she suddenly smacked my hands away and push me off her.

Stumbling back, I watch as she removed her short shorts and her tank top in a flash, only leaving her with her bra and panties. She then slide her soaking panties aside and I could see her wet and moist, clean shave cunt just ready to be penetrated. She wasted no time and stuck her middle finger, moving it in and out as fast as she could. She gritted her teeth and clinched her eyes as her juice leak out of her gushing hole, just waiting to be fill by something. Not even a few seconds later, she climaxed and cum squirt out of her cunt and right into my face.

“Ahhh!” She whispered a scream, scrunching her eyebrows together.

To my surprise, she was still squirting after a quarter of a minute and there was so much cum that it’s insane. When she finally settled down and slump back on her back, I was so turn on to see her innocent face looking like she was sorry for squirting all over me.

“Wow, you have been holding that up……” I said and inched toward her. She nodded helplessly as she withdrew her finger and held it over my lips. I greedily suck her finger like it’s a lollipop.

“You are a dirty little slut, aren’t you?” I said once her finger is clean.

She moaned just a little bit at my words as she suddenly flip us around so now she’s on top. Then she began kissing my cheeks, my forehead, my lips, cleaning me up from her pervious mess. As much as I enjoy the foreplay, I couldn’t take the feeling of wanting to release anymore. Luckily my prayer was answered when she began kissing my chest and started getting lower and lower until her lips reaches my hip. I involuntary thrust my hip up, hoping to get some kind of relieve as well as pleasure at the same time. Piper’s eyes widen when she realized that my cock is so huge and the fact that she could see the head from the crack of my boxer. She licked her lips, making her look even sexier as she teasingly removed the fabric from my waist.

“Piper….” I beg with a low whisper.

In one swift yank, the fabric now lay discarded and my meat stick hits her square in the face. Piper shrinks back in surprise and gasped. There was already so much pre-cum on the tip of my cock that it’s already dripping down the underside of my shaft. I kick off my underwear and threw it somewhere else. Piper recovered from her shock and formed an O with her index and thumb around my cock, then the rest of her fingers join in and began pumping my shaft in a steady pace. Not being able to withstand it anymore, I thrust my pelvis up in time with her pumping, finally feeling some relieve yet pleasure at the same time. She smirked innocently and I’m beginning to think that I will never get rid of her sexy yet innocent look in my mind. Never breaking eye-contact, she lower her head just right above the head and blew on it. The effect was amazing, I felt my cock twitch and throb, begging to be enveloped in something tight.

“Ungh…. You are killing me, Piper.” I scream in pure agony.

As if that’s not already enough, she using her tongue and lick the underside of my shaft from the bottom to the top of my head, repeating that a few times and making me shiver in delight with yet a sense of painfulness. Then she flop her slimy tongue across the head, her saliva mix with my pre-cum.

“DON’T STOP!” I pant, getting lost in her tongue bath.

Just when I felt like I was on the edge of cumming, she withdrew her tongue and resume pumping me with her hands. I groan in frustration, but that disappear as soon as I felt her wrap her mouth around my ball sack, sucking slowly at the skin of my testicles. During that same time she was still pumping my hard member, making the experience even better.

“OH MY GOD! Fuck…. Keep sucking my balls, Piper.”

She obeyed for a few seconds before she stop and withdrew her hands and mouth again, leaving my hard cock out in the cold air.

“Damn it, Piper. Stop teasing mmeeee……”

Her soft and pink lips wrap around my pole and I immediately stop talking. This time, she didn’t even wait and began bobbing her head up and down, using her tongue to message the little ridges right under the head of my erection. I couldn’t help it anymore. I was too horny to even care about her comfort as I grab the back of her head, holding her in place and began thrusting in and out with incredible speed. She would hum and moan on my hard erection when I hit the back of her throat, making her deep throat and using her throat to message me. When she looked up at me with those freaking eyes again while messaging my balls with her hands, that’s when I totally lost it. I thrust one last time deep inside her mouth and squirt at least seven jets of sperm inside her moist and waiting mouth.

“Fucking Gods!” I scream in pure bliss.

Releasing her head, I jizz another three stream of cum up on her face. There was so much that some of it dripped from her face down to her now cum covered bra. Coming down from my crazy orgasm, I slump back down on my back. Piper was totally not prepared for the sheer amount of cum. She swallowed as much as she could even though most of it leak out on to my belly. She gave me a look that said, _“Damn, so much cum!”_ as I was panting heavily after such an amazing blowjob.

Once recovered, Piper removed her bra and panties as I finally get to see her fully naked. She has a nicely shave cunt which is leaking with so much love juice. Her breast was definitely a solid C cup and they were perky, not sagging at all. Even though I just cum, I felt my limp organ began to rise again into semi-erected hard on. Piper noticed, she didn’t even hesitate and pump my cock, trying to make it as hard as a rock again. She leaned down between my legs with her butt sticking out in the air and slides my cock between her boobs. Pressing her soft and tender breast together, she gave me a titty fuck and I felt my past semi-erection harden into a fully grown cock. Every time she bounced down on my member, she opened her mouth and took the head in while sucking at it for a while before going back to titty fucking. This is amazing consider I just came recently and I am already getting hard. Once she deemed it’s hard enough, she stood up on her feet and brought me up with her. I was going to get a condom but she held me back and pointed toward the hot tub that I was using earlier with a cum-coated smile.

“I need a condom though, Piper…..” I said and she shook her head.

I was definitely surprised at her respond, but she didn’t let me think about it and drag me toward the hot tub. Piper and I sank inside the hot water and I felt a surge of energy burst through every veins in my body. I don’t know if it’s just me, but I felt my cock twitch at the energy, plus the fact that I was feeling so horny it’s not even possible. I didn’t even think much about it until I was seated while watching Piper cleaning her sperm fill body. The scene is so hot that I felt my cock twitch even harder. Using my right hand I grip my length and sudden realize that it’s not the same size anymore. _The surge of energy must have increased my size._ Now it’s almost seven inches long, half an inch bigger and the girth is twice as thick as before. I kept on jerking until I saw Piper submerge underwater and swam between my legs. I spread them apart so she could have a better access and rest both my hands on either side of the tub. She began by touching my balls, feeling the weight of it underwater while sliding up my body, her hard nipple gaze over my cock and her head surface up the water. I sigh in pure delight. Leaving my balls alone, she gripped my grown member and gasp. She saw the erected member within her hands and a look of surprise on her face. Her expression was asking me, _“What the hell happened?”_

“I think my power over water increase my stamina and my cock size too.” I smirk, “You like it?”

All she could do was lick her lips seductively as she wasted no time while climbing up onto my waist while resting her knees on either side of my thighs. 

“Jesus, you don’t waste any time, do you?” She smirked, “You cock-hungry whore!”

One of her hands travel down until she reached her pussy and spread it wide while rubbing herself on the tip of my cock. Moaning just as loud as she is, I hold her hip bone in my hands and slowly lower her on top of me. She grunted with just the head inside her wet and sloppy pussy. I was going to be slow with her but apparently she just slams her cunt on my cock without even thinking about it. I was surprise that she doesn’t have a barrier. I gave her a questionable look and she gave me a deviant smirk. I definitely heard myself moan and grunt as loud as I can once her tight pussy had sheath my cock.

“Piper, ugh…. You pussy…. SO fucking tight!”

 _How the hell can she be so tight when she is not even a virgin?_ As much as I want to think about how she is so tight, wouldn’t I want to enjoy it more than thinking about it? I waste no more time as I pull out with only my tip was inside her and thrust back in as hard as I could.

“Oooffhhh….. Mmmm….”

She could only moan and held on when I kept up a steady pace, not too slow and not so fast that I would lose my load in just minutes. About eight times after I thrust my hard cock inside her, her muscle inside her pussy clutch around me as her first orgasm took her to another world just fill with pleasure. I grunt as I tried not to lose my load. When she came down from her orgasmic bliss, I realize that she didn’t even say a single word since we began our little fuck session. Suddenly, I got a devious idea on how to make her talk.

“Lean against the wall, you whore!” I command.

She totally shivered in delight when I call her a whore. Anyway, we got into our new position in just mere seconds with her hands on the wall and her butt cheeks sticking out for me to see. I look down and there was so much juice leaking it’s actually running down her thighs. Rubbing my cock for a few times, I aim at her cunt and slip in easily. She moaned, expecting me to start fucking her hard and fast. I didn’t though and just stay in there without moving. Looking over her shoulders, her expression asked me, _“What’s wrong?”_

“I am not going to fuck you until you say something dirty…..” I said with a deviant smirk and pull out of her cunt.

I knew I’ve got her when her looks drop as she debated whether or not she’s actually going to say anything at all. She gave me a pleading look but I shook my head in respond. Just to be a little bit more unfair, I finger fuck her in slow and teasing manners while pinching her nipple, making her gasp and whimper.

“Oooohhh…… Mufffff……. Oooohhhhh………” She moaned.

“SAY IT, BITCH!” I raise my voice.

Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore and scream at the top of her lungs,

“OH MY GOD! PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU… FUCK ME HARD AND FAST WITH THAT BIG BAD COCK OF YOURS!” She screamed with needs.

Without hesitation, I plunge inside her without any mercy and fuck her with inhumane speed without even letting her adjust.

“PERCY!” She screamed, “That’s right! Fuck me! Fuck me right there…. Ungh…. Fuck my needy pussy real hard and spray your tasty sticky cum inside me so much that I won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” She screamed, “Ahhhhh!”

Her second orgasm overtook her, I had to hold her hip in order for her not to crumble with shaky legs. I felt my cock being squeeze so hard that I am on the verge of losing my load. Couldn’t hold it back anymore, I push in as far as I could go, hitting her womb and release my second load inside her.

“Fuck!” I moan.

Purposely, she continued squeezing her cunt muscle, milking for every seed inside my balls.

“God! You got tighter!” I said grunting.

If I didn’t know better, I say that surge of energy increase my sperm count too since I pump at least twelve stream of cum inside her, filling her up so much so when I pull out, huge load of white cream exploded out of her.

As we rest, I lean my body weight on her while pinching her nipples with my thumb.

 **“** Damn! Percy…. You sure know how to fuck a girl….” Piper commented.

“And I didn’t know you could be so vocal only during sex” I pant, catching my breath.

She smirked. For a second, we just enjoy our post-sex bliss without even knowing that someone at the door is looking at us wide eyed.

“Wow! That was so hot!”

I froze…. _That was totally Annabeth’s voice._ I turn my head sideways and saw a grinning Annabeth with her hands down her crotch, rubbing her already wet panties. I was at first fearful until I realize that if she isn’t mad but instead masturbating at the scene, I am definitely **dreaming** again.

“How long have you been standing there?” I ask, smirking.

“Long enough to get myself an orgasm, seaweed brain.” She smirked.

I didn’t even care about my moral or my conscious anymore, I just want to fuck Annabeth again and have another threesome with her and Piper….. or at least, that’s what I thought I was going to do when I saw Nico suddenly appeared out of nowhere behind the shadow. _Has he been watching us too?_ I stare at Nico wide eyed, not because he saw us fucking, but because the front of his jeans were lose and his cock was already hard and standing proud out of his boxer.

“Mind if we join in?” Nico asked, smirking wickedly.

I was too horny at the moment to even care about anything. I just want to have fun. And what I meant by fun is having hardcore group sex.

Before I could respond, Piper gave me an approving look and I understand what she meant. Nico and Annabeth also caught on and step inside my cabin.

“Ladies first…..” Nico sidestep and let Annabeth in, which cause her to giggle.

After all of them were inside, Nico turn around, lock the door, and began stripping out of his clothing. Once he was done, leaving him in nothing but his erected cock out soaked with pre-cum, he casually walk toward Piper and waste no time giving her a kiss. Piper responded by kissing back hungrily, not even caring about fucking Nico after just getting creampie by me while grabbing a turf of his black hair and fondling his cock with her hand.

This is getting so hot and steamy I felt myself getting hard for the third time again today. I saw Annabeth standing by the corner, touching herself erotically. She was eyeing my erection with her lust filled eyes and licked her lips.

“Are you going to help me or do I have to treat myself, Princess Annabeth?” I ask.

Yet again, she giggled out of her trance and strutted toward me and the hot tub. As she walked, she teasing strip off her baby blue off-shoulder tank top and her very short white shorts, leaving her in nothing but her pink panties. I was expecting at least a bra to cover her breast, but of course she might be horny for that. During the long wait, I sat myself down on the side of the tub and jerk off my cock, using cum and juice from Piper as a lubricate. I kept my eyes train on Annabeth while she lift both her legs across the tub and into the warm water, shuddering as she did so. Never for a second did her eyes leave my hand which is jerking my rock hard cock, totally amused by the way she was looking at me.

“Baby I am so wet right now I want you to shove that hard cock inside me!” She said seductively, with a hint of urgency in her tone.

“Fuck, babe…. You look so hot right now!” I exclaim.

Closing my eyes for a second, I savor the pleasure of jerking my cock while imagining what I would do to Annabeth in just mere seconds. I felt her presence in front of me and I was surprised that she removed my hand and replaced it with her mouth. Bobbing her head up and down, I was in a world fill with basket of pussies. _Ha. See what I did there….._ Anyway, she sucked me off for just a few minutes before she withdraw and said,

“Your cum taste so good, Percy, I can taste Piper’s juice too!” She smiled and smacked my cock against her face.

I totally didn’t know she was into that as I grab the base of my shaft and smack her face again and again. She giggled throughout the whole time. On the other side of the tub, I saw Piper almost laying down, getting tongue and finger fuck by Nico. She was a moaning wrack, writhing while thrusting her hip up with every slide of his tongue or fingers. Turing my attention back to Annabeth, she began sucking my cock again, only this time she hollowed in her cheeks, making the experience even better.

“Fuck! I will lose it if you keep this up….” I pant.

She immediately stopped and stood up, wiping pre-cum from her mouth and lick them clean from her fingers. Then she spread her legs wide and stood facing the wall, using one hand to support herself while her other hand slid her panties aside and expand her pussy lips.

“Come on, Percy….. Don’t keep a girl waiting.” She said ringing out every single syllable.

I stood up, line my cock up with the sloppy and wet pussy and slowly push in with only the tip inside. She groaned, but before she could slam her hips down, I smack her ass hard, earning a high pitch yelp from her mouth.

“I didn’t know you were into that stuff, Percy.” She smirked, looking over her shoulder with her beautiful golden hair caressing down her back.

Without saying anything, I thrust in as hard as I could while hitting her womb with my tip.

She screamed in pure pleasure.

“Damn! Did you cock got bigger?” She asked with a confused but happy face.

“Courtesy from being the son of Poseidon, my power over water increased my size.” I said and saw lust all over her grey eyes.

“Ohh…… Please fuck me so hard!” She begged.

“Oh I am going to fuck you alright……I am going to fuck you pussy so hard, then I am going to fuck your ass too.”

She shivered at the thought of me fucking her in the asshole. I waste no time and pump in and out of her tight cunt, occasionally rubbing her g-spot with my hand and smacking her ass. Taking a glance at Piper, I saw her and Nico fucking with Nico seated underwater while Piper bounced up and down on his pole.

It’s turning me on so much when all I could hear is moan and grunt and groan and the SLAP SLAP sound of our skin hitting each other echoing throughout the soundproof cabin, and the occasional “Fuck me right there, right there!” or “That’s right, fuck this bitch hard with your big fat cock.”

I fuck her so fast and Annabeth went through another orgasm, I’ve been fucking her for so long that I lost count of how many orgasm she had. All I knew was that my hard rock had been over soak by her juice so much it’s getting easier and easier to slip in and out. I thought she had already passed out, but she held on to the wall. 

“MY GOD! Percy! Fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me. FUCK ME HARDDDD!” She screamed.

_Wow, I couldn’t believe this, another orgasm!_

As much as I want to keep fucking the brains out of her, I knew she was getting tired and I was on the verge of losing my load. So I pull out from her beautiful cunt and pointed my dick straight at her ass, about to penetrate a new hole that had never been used. She panted, trying to catch her breath though she screamed again when I push in all the way, not even caring to be gentle. With the amount of lube on my dick, I am not even sure she is in pain at all. She looked back, her eyes told me to bang her ass already. I wasn’t going to say no so I began thrusting in and pulling out, repeating the process until I got a rhythm that make her gasp and yell my name out loud.

“Percy! Percy! Percy!” She panted.

I was concentrating on sliding my dick in and out of Annabeth’s ass when I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I look back and saw Nico and Piper also in the same position as we were, fucking and moaning. Just looking at Piper’s pussy enveloped Nico’s cock as it disappear and reappear was turning me on so much I was going to lose my load soon. Then he whispered something next me my ears, out of the girls hearing range.

“I’ve got an idea, why don’t we put them facing together and force them to make out before we fuck them again.” He smirked.

His idea was so good it didn’t even process through my head, all I want right now was to see the girl make out as we fuck them from behind. Annabeth whimpered in protest when I pull out again, I lift her up by the waist and set her down standing up while Nico did the same with Piper. Now they were both looking at each other, confused as to why we aren’t fucking them. I smack Annabeh’s already red cherry ass, as did Nico with Piper and both girls yelp in surprise. I rub my cock head against her pussy, teasing her until she was writhing uncontrollably.

“Girls, make out with each other or else we are not going to fuck you anymore.” Nico said.

Both girls were so horny with their tongues hanging out and eyes brim with tears of joy, they’ve lost their entire moral of what’s right or wrong and their minds could only think about one thing: Sex.

They didn’t look surprise at all when Nico said it, Annabeth and Piper jumped right into it and began making out with each other. I could see their tongue wrestle erotically and I’ve just lost it right then, I thrust hard back inside her juice filling cunt and hammer away. Nico also couldn’t take it also and resume fucking Piper in the pussy. Piper was the first to pull back once she felt a dick inside her again. She screamed and screamed, making Nico rhythm uncontrollable while falling into an irregular pattern and with one last thrust, he let lose his load inside her and Pipers screamed her yet loudest cry, feeling her pussy got fill up once again.

“Oh shit! You got fucking tighter!” Nico moaned.

He pulled out and cum exploded out of her again. Piper was totally spent. She collapsed onto the seat inside the hot tub and pant heavily. Nico joined her a second later, also panting.

Even though they are already done, I wasn’t. I kept on banging Annabeth with long deep stroke, reveling the tight and juiciness of her cunny. I suddenly thought of something that would increase the pleasure for the both of us. Using one of my hands, I grab her golden lock and pull back along with her head, then with my other hand I grab her breast and squeeze. Now her head was thrown back, I let go of her hair and held on to her neck, slightly choking her in the process. Her breath became strained and I could tell she really like this position when her cunt clamp down on me, hitting her to another mind blowing orgasm. She was squirting so much juice while squeezing me so tight I couldn’t hold it back anymore and with one last deep stroke, I blow my load inside her and came with a roar.

“I am coming!” I grunt as semen shot out from my penis, “Fuck yeah!”

“PERCYYYYY!” She screamed. 

This time I squirt fifteen jets of spunk, filling her so much even her stomach became bloated a little bit. Her legs were limped and I had to hold her hip in order for her not to fall into the cum fill water. She had totally blacken out from the intense fucking so I set her down on the seat and let her rest for now.

When I heard slurping and gurgling sound from the other side of the Jacuzzi, I recognize that sound immediately and look back, seeing Piper on her knees sucking Nico’s cock, getting it hard again. As much as I want to rest, my dick was already hard again plus I felt another surge of energy passed through me.

“Damn girl! You sure are as horny as hell!” I said.

She smirked, hollowing her cheeks in the process making Nico moaned louder.

“You are pretty horny yourself too, Percy.” She said, pointing at my growing erection, “Why don’t you come over here and fuck me from behind?”

I smirked.

“Sure thing, you dirty little slut….”

Getting behind her butt and kneel down, I rub my cock against her asshole a few times, preparing her for doggystyle anal. I slowly ease in my cock and she winced with only the head inside. Afraid that I might be hurting her, I withdraw and spit on it, adding more lube and resume sticking it inside her. I’ve gotten almost all four inches inside her when she suddenly slammed her hips back, taking all seven inches inside her tight little asshole.

“Oh! Percy…..” She groaned with a cock inside her mouth.

“Soo tight….” I strain, “Sooo fuckkinggg tight…..”

Piper squeezed her muscle in her ass just to prove how much tighter she could be.

“Damn! You will rip my dick off if you keep doing that!” I grunt.

Pull out a little bit, I spread her butt cheeks with my hands and slam back in hard and deep, forcing her head forward which made her deep throat Nico’s cock unexpectedly for a few times.

“Ungh! Ungh! Ungh!”

She let go his cock, expecting her to start chocking but all she said was,

“Pound me already!” She yelled.

I smirk. _Can’t believe Piper is so shy and submissive in the real world while she is such a slut and a whore in my dream._ I went on “Pounding her” in a slow and deep fashion, her moan vibrated through Nico’s dick. Whenever I pound her faster, I could hear everyone is moaning louder. So I began thrusting uncontrollably into her, speeding up not even caring about her comfort, though I don’t think she cares about comfort when she is so unbelievably horny, while rubbing her clit with my thumb. She moaned right there as her ass muscle spasm even tighter around my cock and squirt out some juice from her moist and wet pussy. I had to pull out from her ass in order to not cum too quickly, as did Nico from her mouth. Piper was clutching the wall for support. I could tell she is definitely weak after she had so many orgasms. I stood up and Nico joined me a second later. We were both jerking our cock, waiting for her to recover. I took a glance at Nico and his member. He was totally covered with sweat and his cock was drowned with Piper’s saliva and a mixture of his cum along with Piper’s juice. I’d have to admit he is pretty well-endowed. His cock might be half an inch shorter than me but the girth was even as twice as big as mine. There was no foreskin or pubic hair covering his cock just like mine expect that his stood straight up while mine curved up, just like a banana. Somehow, I got even hornier looking at Nico jerking off his erected penis even though I was never bisexual.

Anyway, Piper had already recovered and masturbating at the side of the Jacuzzi, sticking her fingers in and out of her wide spread legs while looking at us with puppy eyes.

While I was jerking off, I realize that there was only one girl and two horny guys jerking their huge cock that’s begging for release. I want to fuck Piper in the pussy but I am sure Nico would want to too. I was unsure what to do at that moment when Piper noticed the confused look on my face. She smirked.

“I’ve got an idea, boys…. Why don’t you two fuck me at the same time?” She said and my eyes bugged out.

Normally I don’t watch a lot of porn, but I did watch enough to know that girls can be fuck in both holes at the same time, but watching it on a video is totally different from experiencing it. If just thinking about it was already making me hot I really wonder what it would feel like if me and Nico were to double penetrate both Piper slutty holes? My cock twitched as my imagination took me wild.

She smirked again at our blank faces and dragged both of us to the larger seat of the Jacuzzi. She had Nico lay down with his head on the side of the tub, so he wouldn’t be submerged underwater. His cock was pointing straight up out of the water as Piper climbed on top of him and inserted his meat stick inside her slit. Both of them moaned while Nico began thrusting, making _splash splash_ sound with the water. Piper moved a hand over his chest to make him stop.

“Let’s go, Percy….” Piper said while laughing, “I want you both to fuck me in the ass and my pussy!”

I got into position with one leg up on the seat and without warning, I plunge inside her huge gaping hole. With Nico’s cock already inside her pussy and my cock inside her ass, the tightness was unbelievable tight. She screamed in intense pleasure and pain while both of us just moan.

“This is so fucking great!!!! I feel so full I love it!”

Piper had totally lost controlled when Nico and I start thrusting inside, she couldn’t even held herself up and had to use the wall for support. We were both thrusting at the same time so the rhythm was a little awkward at first, but we soon fell into another pattern where thrust in with alternative strokes, so that when I pull out Nico would thrust in and when he pulled out I would thrust back in. After a while, I did something different and lean on Piper’s back, holding her neck and doggy fucking her asshole. It’s wonderful to feel the ridges of her muscle clinch so tight around me that I could even feel every pulse and twitch of Nico’s cock inside her pussy, and when our balls slightly slide over each other it just got me more excited.

“This…. Is….. Fucking….. Great!” Nico stuttered.

“I know!” I said, trying to focus not to lose my load, “Your ass is so tight Piper!”

Piper didn’t respond with words but with moan and groan and grunts and screams, which just makes the situation a whole lot hotter.

“OH GOD!” Nico suddenly strained out.

I was about to wonder what made him moan so loud when I felt something slimy and wet licking my testicles. I came to a conclusion that it’s a mouth since it’s sucking the skins of my balls. Looking back, I saw none other than Annabeth with her faces planted right between our cock going in and out of Piper.

“Fuck!” I too strain.

“Ooooo….. Feel…. so good….. ready….. to blow……” Nico said with his eyes closed, concentrating on the pleasure.

“Oh yes, Fuck! Me too! Gonna…. Blow……”

“YES YES YES! CUM SO MUCH INSIDE ME! I WANT TO FEEL YOUR CUM!” Piper screamed.

I felt Nico went even faster than before, losing his rhythm probably on the verge of coming. I too speed up when Annabeth began sucking and gently squeezing my balls. We were losing control and went animal on Piper’s sexy body. I was so close to coming when Annabeth blew cold air on me, which in turn made me drive so deep inside Piper’s ass I came right there and then. Nico also came at the same time I did while Annabeth squeezed both out balls, coaxing more cum out of our cocks. We both thrust in simultaneously, feeling each other’s cock separated by a thin membrane as cum sweep out of our penis.

“I’m cumming!” Piper yelled, feeling loads of cum inside both her holes.

“Unghhhh!” I moan.

I’ve totally lost count of how many jets of cum I spray inside and painted her ass white. Nico just sat there moaning as well during his own orgasm. With the amount of cum inside her, I am totally sure that she fucking enjoyed her own orgasm too.

“Sooo…. much….. cum…… so….. much…….”

Once I pull out of her sexy ass, cum burst out like waterfall and hit Annabeth right in the face, adding another jet of cum when Nico pulled out.

“God, wise girl….. That was awesome.” I said, though she was too busy swallowing cum to hear me.

Turning my attention back to Piper, her body was limp after such an intense fucking session.

“Yo Percy, I think Piper is out cold.” Nico said.

“Let’s put her over at that seat for now….” I said.

I got up from my current position and carry Piper into the corner seat, setting her down gently without waking her up.

“Damn, Percy….. You’re still hard?” Nico said.

I didn’t even realize it, but I was hard even though I felt the surge of energy draining from me. When I look back, Annabeth is already busy working to make Nico’s cock hard again. Although Annabeth is my girlfriend, I was surprisingly okay with the fact that my girlfriend is on her knees running her tongue accross another men’s cock. Probably because I am too horny…… Annabeth withdraw her mouth for a second and said to me,

“Come on, Percy…. Join us…..”

Excitingly, I walk over with my hard cock bouncing back and forth. Nico offered me a fist bump and I gladly connected our fist.

“Dude, I never thought we could be fucking girls like this.” He said, “And I am more surprise that you are okay with Annabeth sucking my dick.”

“Yeah well, it’s actually turning me on when my girlfriend sucks cocks.”

I walk behind Annabeth and put my hands behind her head, then I force her head to the front so she is force to deep throat Nico.

“Oh holy Christ! That feel so fucking good.”

Annabeth pull her lips off Nico’s cock, choking for a few seconds before she said,

“It’s about to get better….”

She gestured me to stand right beside Nico, both our dicks are pointing straight at her. She licked her lips seductively before diving in on my cock, making me groan and forcing her to choke on my seven-inches. Then she dived in for Nico’s hard rod and making him moan. This pattern was repeated for at least a few minutes, making both of us even hornier than before, our dick as hard as diamonds and ready to fuck some tight hole.

Annabeth sucked on my cock for the last time, leaving it alone with an audial _pop_. She looked at both cocks in front of her and smirked, jerking us with her hands.

“You two ready for more?”

“Hell yeah!” We said.

“I am so wet right now.....“ She said enthusiastically, “Promise me that you guys will fuck me so hard that I won’t be able to function tomorrow.”

“Oh, we are going to fuck the brains out of you alright, so the next day you won’t even be able to think straight.” I smile, then turn to Nico, “You thinking what I am thinking?”

He nodded with a grin.

“Double penetration time!”

Annabeth smirked happily, knowing what’s coming to her. She stood up, went over to our previous position with Piper, and gesture me to come to her.

Since water resistance doesn’t affect me, I practically ran over to her with my cock jumping happily while she just laughed at my eagerness. 

As soon as I reach her, she immediately grabbed my dick and push me on my back. I lay there as she swing her tan long legs over me, straddling me and sink her pussy down on my cock.

“Ughh! I am never going to get tired of your pussy…. Shit, so fucking tight!”

She smirked, I want to begin thrusting so badly but I know that Nico still hasn’t join us yet, and I don’t want him to feel left out.

Annabeth whipped her long golden hair to the side and look back at Nico, giving him the “come hither” look in her stormy grey eyes.

Not far away from us, Nico was jerking her saliva soaked cock with his hand and smirked wildly as he head toward us. Once he reached the seat, he kneeled down so that he is in between my legs. Trying to get a better angle, I move my legs up so my knees were in the air and my feet planted on the ground. With this position, I could thrust into her wildly and without any problems.

Once we are all in position, Nico leave a small stream of drool down his cock and rub it a few time, lubricating it up so it all nice and warm and wet for her asshole.

“You ready for the ride of your life, Annie?”

“Fuck yes!” She said with her tongue roll out, smiling.

Without warning, he aimed it at her sphincter and push in so hard that even my cock inside her pussy were push up, almost touching her womb now.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck!!!!” Annabeth screamed with pleasure.

“God, we gotta do this more often, Percy.” Nico said and pound her already.

“Damn right!”

Since this is the second time we did double penetration, we were much more skill at knowing when to thrust so it draws the maximum pleasure for all of us. With her pussy and ass muscle clinching so tight around our cocks, it’s no wonder that she was having a continuous orgasmic bliss, squirting juice after juice of cum out on my cock and balls.

“Come on, guys! Give it to me! I want it, I want your huge monster cock to thrust repeatedly inside both my slutty holes.” She yelled, “Oooffhhh! I want you to punish me like the bad whore I am, unghhhh, Come on! Harder! Harder! HARDER!!!”

After fucking so many time, I somehow still found the energy to thrust harder and faster and deeper. If Aphrodite was watching (which she probably is), I bet she is the reasons why I still have the energy to go on.

“You are so sexy Babe! I love fucking your pussy!” I said, going deeper and deeper while touching her womb with every stroke.

“Come on come on…..” Nico grunted, wanting to cum so badly inside her ass.

“Give it to me boys! I want my holes to be fill with so much of your sticky cum!”

As much as I want to cum, I couldn’t. The fact that I’ve cum so many and so much in just mere hours was making me have blue balls. I am sure Nico was in the same situation as I am, wanting to cum inside her but couldn’t.

Annabeth sense this, she smiled wickedly to herself like she had a devious plan, for which is why she IS the daughter of Athena.

She made us stop for a second, our hard cocks throbbing inside her tight core. Then she made Nico pull out of her asshole, leaving a huge gaping hole.

“That was a nice fuck….. But now it’s time to turn it up a notch” She said and guide Nico’s cock, pointing it straight at her pussy.

His eyes widen as he realized what she meant by “Turning it up a notch”. As much as we are newbies at this, our desire of wanting to cum so badly was overtaking every senses in our body, only wanting to seek more pleasure as time passed.

Somehow, I was okay with this idea. Annabeth was all for it while Nico was still having his hesitation face.

“Well, I am game if you are…..” I said to Nico.

After debating for about five seconds, his hormones took over and he shrugged, aiming at her cunt which was already filled with my big cock, and slowly ease his dick inside her pussy.

As he was sliding himself inside her pussy, I was surprise at myself that I would actually let another man’s penis touch mine, not to mention that we are going to fuck the same hole together. I was definitely surprise that I was enjoying this….. Feeling the little ridges of his shaft sliding more upward, almost touching her womb.

“Fucking Jesus….. I can’t…. believe…. I am…. Actually….. Enjoying this…..!”

As soon as I said that, Nico had already bottom out inside her pussy.

“God, I feel like I am going to cum already! Damn!”

We stay in her pussy, reveling the extra tightness around our cocks, plus feeling our dicks slightly sliding across each other.

“What the heck are your guys waiting for?” Annabeth scream at the top of her lungs, “FUCK ME ALREADY!!!!!”

Her pussy was flowing with her love juice we don’t even have to lube up, we just start thrusting, hitting her wall at the end with both our cocks going in and out, fucking some nice pussy. She was totally fucked out of her mind, all she did was scream something that doesn’t even make sense while holding onto my neck, pressing her boobs against me for support.

“Fucking…. Cock…. Cum……… Ughhhhh PUNISH ME!!!!”

Feeling more dominant than before, I smack her butt with one hand while pinching her clit slowly with another.

“Who’s my bitch?!” I asked while smacking her butt repeatedly.

She was so turn on right then cum squirt out and her muscle clinch around our cocks.

“I AM! I AM YOUR BITCH! FUCK!!! POUND THIS BITCH AS MUCH AS YOU WANT! USE ME LIKE THE DIRTY SLUT I AM!” She screamed her loudest cry yet, “FUCKING FILL ME UP LIKE I AM A CUM BUCKET!!!! **FUCK!!!!!!!!!”**

Hearing her say stuff like this was driving me wild, the kind of wild that makes me want to thrust, pound, and push inside her as fast as I can. I sense that Nico is about to let loose because he is twitching nonstop while losing his rhythm which in turn made me drive up my tempo. We went our fastest, hearing our moans and grunts, the squashing sound of our cocks in her pussy, and the _slap slap_ sound of our bodies slamming against the water.

“That’s right, you cock loving bitch!” Nico groaned, changing his position so now he was leaning on her back, holding on her c-size cup breast and thrust into her doggy style, “I bet you just couldn’t wait to feel us spurt out so much cum from our penis.”

“Damn right, wise girl….” I said and suddenly a great idea came to me.

I grab her throat again, only this time I am actually choking her with one hand.

“Beg for it, you whoreish slut.” I said and slap her cheeks, making them cherry red. Then I lean next to her ears and whispered, “If not, we are not going to let you cum.”

As much as she was enjoying this, I bet she still wants to cum so she screamed, really at the top of her lungs,

“PLEASE!! I WILL DO ANYTHING…. PLEASE JUST LET ME CUM!”

We were still going at top speed, and I felt both of us are ready to blow, so I yell,

“BEG FOR IT, BITCH”

“ **CUM FOR ME!!!!!! CUM INSIDE MY SLUTTY PUSSY AND FILL ME UP TO THE BRIM!”** She screamed, yelled, moaned…. I don’t know, because at that moment, we all climax together, feeling each other throb and twitch, cum flying everywhere.

“Take it, BITCH!!!” I screamed.

Annabeth was the first one to let go, tightening her muscle. I drive so deep once I felt the almost suffocating tightness around my cock, couldn’t hold back anymore, I hit her back wall and cum right inside her womb, filling her up to the max with at least sixteen jets of huge cum inside her. Nico also came right there and then, pushing as far as he could go in the unbelievable tight pussy and let loose his sperm, pumping about just as much as I am.

“Ughhh…. Jesus fucking Christ…. Feels so good…..”

There was so much cum that even though our cock was still planted inside her, it still burst out like crazy, leaking and spraying in every direction.

“Di immortals….. That was fucking great!!” Annabeth beamed at me.

“It was definitely the best sex experience I’ve ever had.” I said.

“Word, bro!” Nico said, withdrawing his cock from her pussy.

Once we were both fully out of her pussy, which was still leaking cum down to my belly, I stood back up along with Nico and Annabeth only to find that my cock wasn’t hard anymore, but it was still semi-erected. _I guess the energy had finally drain from me._

Piper was already awake and watching the whole session with her hands down at her crotch, rubbing smoothly and gently. She suddenly leaped off the seat and attack Nico’s already limp member, making him groan yet again.

“Shit, Piper…. Give me some time to recover, I just came…..” He strained.

She didn’t listen, of course…. At the same time, Annabeth also drop on her knees and began sucking my member too with the skills of a true goddess, making me rise again even though I feel that I can only cum one more time before I am truly exhausted and tired.

“This is like a dream come truth, Percy….” He said, holding onto Pipers head and made her deep throat his length, “I wish it would never end.”

Inside my mind, I slightly chuckled at the irony that this is actually a dream and not real life. If it was, we did be in a lot of trouble.

“Perhaps it won’t…..” I said while caressing Annabeth’s golden locks.

The girls were rubbing the pussy and pinching their clit, trying to cum one last time before this hardcore group sex ends. Looking around me, all I could see and smell was the cum mixed with the water as they flow all around us. Suddenly, an idea came to mind.

“Girls, I want you to remove you hand….. I want to try something new….”

They look at me, confused but still complied.

I command the water to create four huge width tentacles underwater so they won’t suspected anything heading their way. Then without warning, I summon the two tentacles to plunge inside Annabeth’s ass and pussy, not even letting her adjusts to the huge width and uses them to thrust inside her crazily.

Annabeth moaned in surprise, her mouth tries to emit a scream and I took the chance as I held her head and plunge my dick inside her throat, making her choke on my length.

Piper was still waiting as I command the other two tentacles to thrust inside her again, she was surprise at the sudden penetration and she scream, making vibration on Nico’s cock, making him groan even louder.

The faster the tentacles thrust and pound, the faster they all suck on our dicks. So I basically control them to thrust almost at the speed of light, and Annabeth and Piper were immediately rewarded with a mind blowing pleasure of orgasmic bliss while we were rewarded when we burst our nuts in their mouths, making them sallow our salty cream down to their belly.

“Suck it all up, wise girl…..” I said and she bathed her tongue all over me, “Good girl….”

Once we were finally done, I held my hand and brought Annabeth up with me, realizing that Nico and Piper were already getting out of the hot tub and trying to find their clothes.

“Thanks for the fuck, Percy.” Piper said with ringing syllable, getting dress up already, “I will be seeing you real soon….”

“See you too, Percy.” Nico said and gave me a fist bump, “Oh… And Annabeth, I hope you don’t mind, but I stole your panties so I can masturbate later.”

“Go ahead, I would really like to wear a cum coated panties next time.”

After everyone waves bye, Annabeth and I sink back into the warm water, feeling relax and relieve.

“That was some fucking group sex, Percy….” Annabeth mumble as she sank her head on my shoulder.

“Yup, you were awesome, wise girl.”

“You were not bad too, seaweed brain.”

“I aim to please…. Literary” I said and she lightly laughed.

Soon, the heat from the hot tub and from our tired experience had taken a toll on our bodies as we drift off to a dreamy stage, then sleep found its way to me.

**_ Annabeth _ **

As soon as I reach the pavilion for breakfast, I scan the Poseidon table only to realize that Percy wasn’t there. _Well, that’s strange, he is usually here already._ I heard a lot of chatting at the Aphrodite table so I decide to see what’s going on over there. Then I notice a new girl I’ve never seen before, I walk over and introduce myself.  
“Hey. I am Annabeth, what’s your name?” I asked her.

She smiled warmly at me and wrote something down on a piece of paper.

_Piper_

“Well, Piper. It’s nice to meet you.” I said.

She nodded the same and went back to eating.

“Hey, Annie. Where is your boyfriend?” I heard.

I turn around only to notice that Silena was standing behind me with her tray of food.

“I don’t know, usually he is already here.”

“I know, right?” She said, “That’s weird.”

Suddenly, I got a tap on my shoulder and look back toward Piper. She wrote something on her piece of paper and showed me it.

_I think he went back to his cabin, he was showing me around until he said he was going to take a shower and left me with Nico._

“Oh.” I said, “Thanks Piper. I will go check it out.”

Without grabbing anything to eat, I ran toward cabin three and was about to knock when I stop myself.

_Percy is taking a shower…. What if he is naked…… I don’t want him to see me blushing like an idiot though….. Still….. I’ve got my baseball hat._

Bring my baseball cap out from my pocket, I put it on and my whole body immediately disappeared. Feeling more confident than before, I crack open the door slightly and poke my head through, scanning the room. There wasn’t any light in the bathroom and I don’t see Percy at any clear visible location. That is, until I saw him inside the fountain at the edge of the cabin, taking a relaxing bath.

The way his face looks when he is so relax was making me smile. I took a few steps in and lock the door behind me.

The fountain isn’t a fountain anymore, I could see the little fish sculpture at the end, which makes it looks more like a hot spring than a fountain. Anyway, I walk a few steps between him and the tub. I could totally see his feature under the clear water. He is well build, but not too muscular that would be scary, plus his broad shoulder and his defined bicep that would make any girl jealous. As I study his feature, I notice that something was out of the ordinary. When I examine closer, I notice there was a noticeable bulge at the crotch of his boxer.

I blush.

Frozen on the spot, I couldn’t bring my eyes away from his lower area. Just looking at it was making me feel hot, plus I felt that little tingling sensation in my private area again, making my panties wet. Not know what I was doing, I let my feelings took over and strip out of my clothing, leaving me only in my underwear and my baseball cap.

_Can’t back out now, it’s now or never……._

As I slowly walk toward the hot tub, I wonder what Percy’s is going to think if I was actually going to do what I am trying to do. Before I could overthink, I stop myself and gather up my courage while lifting my legs up and into the smoothing warm water. It wasn’t as deep as I thought it would be, but still deep enough to submerge my knees. I slowly made my way to him, with water resistance slowing me down. Eventually, I reach him and kneel down so the water level was just below my breast. Without hesitation, I submerge underwater and held my breath as I take a good look at his manhood under his boxer. It was huge, and it wasn’t even erected but it’s already a good five and a half inches long.

I gulp.

Even though I did read a few descriptive books about intercourse, I wasn’t exactly an expert in this stuff. But my hormones and instincts took over, guiding me even though I am not sure what I am doing.

Hesitatingly, I grab the hem of his boxer and slowly pull it down his hip, down his ankles, off his feet and let it flow off in the water. When I look back, I realize that this is the first time I ever saw a penis and I am somehow excited but apprehensive about what’s going to happen. Gingerly, I slowly reach for his manhood and hook my fingers around his penis, feeling the little throbbing and twitching as he responded to my touch. Getting more and more confident, I began pumping him at a steady pace as his penis grew rapidly in my hand. Looking up at him, his face was disoriented in somewhat between pleasure and joyfulness as his body react with a shudder when I use my tongue to lick his shaft. Even though I am underwater, I could still hear him moan while I began to experiment with his now fully grown, seven and a half inches cock.

Slowly and steady, I use my tongue to lick the underside of his cock, sliding it up and down while occasionally giving him kisses along the way. Once I deem it’s hard enough, I put his cock in my mouth and began slurping away, sucking at the skin and massaging the little ridges of his head with my tongue.

I was just getting work up when I suddenly felt a hand on my head. Afraid that he had woken up, I look up and he was still asleep.

_Damn, that was close….._

I wait a while before I went back to bobbing my head on his cock, suddenly realizing that his balls were left along….. So with one hand I grab his ball sacks and gently squeezed it in my hands. His moans were louder and I could taste the pre-cum sweeping out of his penis. It wasn’t like I expect it to taste, it smelled a little bit like bleach while it tasted salty and a bit of sweetness in them. It was a weird mix, but at that moment, I was too preoccupied to sucking off my boyfriend’s cock to care. Just when I was about to speed up my pace, I felt in my hand that he was throbbing crazily. Not even a second later, cum burst out of his cock and into my mouth. I was definitely surprise that he spurt so much cum my moth couldn’t take it as some leak out of my mouth wrap around his cock.

Once his orgasm was finished, I surface back up the water only to notice that he was going to wake up in just seconds, and I still have a mouthful of his cum.

“Ugh…. What?” He said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

Then he realize that his boxer were flowing on the water and turn his attention on his lower half, catching on that his penis was cover with cum and saliva, and partially erected. I tried to back away but that a wrong move since he sense the water move with his power. He stared in front of him, looking straight into my eyes even though he couldn’t see me. A look of realization hits him and his eyes widen.

“Oh my god! Annabeth!?”

He reached up and removed the baseball cap, and immediately I was review to him in only my bra and panties, and a string of cum dripping down my chin.

I smile weakly at him, not know what to do since I don’t want to say the wrong thing, plus I got a mouth full of cum that I don’t know what to do with them.

Percy just stared at me wide eyed before a smile spread across his face.

“Sallow it, wise girl…..” He smirked wickedly which turn me on so much.

Immediately, I complied and drink his butter down my throat and into my belly.

“How does it taste?” He asked.

“Wonderful, not too salty and not too sweet.” I said, then lick up some more on my fingers.

“You want more?”

I could only nod while I was busy licking up cum.

Percy brought me up on my feet and carried me with my butt hanging in the air toward his bed. I wasn’t wet because he had already removed them back inside the hot tub.

He reached the bed and throw me on top of it, then without warning, he tear off my panties and immediately shoved his tongue inside my pussy, sticking his middle finger in as well.

“Ooohh…. Percy….” I moan gripping the bed sheets tightly in my hands.

“Like that? Huh? You like my finger thrusting repeatedly inside your pussy, don’t you?” He asked, “You like me sucking on your clit? Huh?”

“Ooohh…. Percy….. I’m…… I’m going to …… I’m coming.” I whispered and scream, not wanting other people to know what we are doing.

Juice poured out of my pussy and landed on his nose, cheeks, and most of it got suck up by his mouth.

After such a wonderful orgasm, Percy went up to my face and kiss me hard, letting me taste my own juice on his lips.

“Now that you are all prepare….. What say we get to the final event?” He said and removed my bra from my breast.

I nod, wanting Percy to make love to me….. to take away my virginity….. to make me his property.

As soon as he saw me nodded, he waste no time and thrust inside me, breaking my hymen. I scream, not holding anything back as tears drip down my cheeks. I look up at him and he had a perplex and worry expression on, he was about to pull out when I wrap my legs around his waist, not letting him go.

“Don’t worry, Percy…. The first time always hurts, just start moving.”

“Wait…. But you….” He stuttered, “Am I still dreaming?”

I lightly laugh at his stupidity. _Even during sex he could still be like an idiot._

“No… you are not dreaming, now please just move as much as you want…..”

He was surprised, I don’t know why, but as soon as I squeeze my muscle, he grunts and began thrusting inside me. I have to cover my mouth in order not to yelled or scream.

“Percy…. Percy…… Percy…….” I said chanting his name over and over again.

“Shit…. I am about to…..” He said on the verge of losing his load.

“It’s okay, Percy…. Let it go inside me…..”

He grunted and groaned a few more time before he let loose and came inside me, filling me up so even I could feel the sticky feeling inside my pussy.

His orgasm trigger my own, I felt my cunt squeeze tightly around him, letting loose of my juice onto his cock.

I pant heavily once Percy roll off me and stare at the ceiling.

“That was great, Percy…” I said, “Thank you…”

He looked at me before his face morph into something unrecognizable.

“Jesus, I didn’t use a condom!”

“Don’t worry, Percy…. I am on the pills.”

His face instantly relaxed and slump back on his back, holding me close to him.

Suddenly, I knock came from the door and Percy immediately cover us up with the blankets.

“Who is it?” Percy asked.

“Hey, it’s Silena. I was just wondering if Annabeth is in there with you, Chiron want to see you both ASAP.”

My face dropped when I heard that Chiron wants to see us. Did he know what I was planning to do? Percy had the same expression I had.

“Alright, tell him we will be there in ten.”

**_ Percy _ **

As much as I couldn’t believe it, I wasn’t dreaming…… I mean, I thought I was when I saw Annabeth with a mouthful of my sperm. But who would have thought that I actually wasn’t. I would never have guessed in a million years that Annabeth would want to have sex with me after only two days into the relationship.

“Alright, tell him we will be there in ten.”

Annabeth visibly relax against my chest once the footsteps were gone.

“Annabeth….” I ask, “Why did you decide to do it? We are only two days into the relationship….”

She smiled with her eyes closed.

“Remember yesterday you said you love me?”

I nod.

“Well, because I love you too, and I want to show you how much you mean to me.” She said, “I won’t just do it with any guy because I only love you, and…..”

“And what?”

“And I wouldn’t mind if we were to do it all over again.” She said with a hint of a smirk.

I smile at her, finally understanding where this side of Annabeth came from. For a moment, I’m glad that I’ve finally gotten to have sex with Annabeth…. this time for real.

As we lay there, recovering our breaths for a minute, I realize that I could still have those dreams while I would still be able to have sex with Annabeth in real life. Damn…. Life is looking so much better.

“We should go…. Let’s see what Chiron wants from us.” I said.

“I hope he didn’t found out what I am planning to do….”

“I highly doubt it, let’s go….”

We got dress, he in his orange camp half-blood t-shirt and a pair of white shorts while I got back to my previous clothing.

“You ready?” I ask.

“Yup, let’s go.”

And we walk off to the sunshine, wondering and thinking what Chiron would want from us...


	4. Quest for Pussies

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Percy Jackson series.**

**_Chapter 4_ **

**_ Percy _ **

Remember how I said that I highly doubt that Chiron would know what we were up to? Well, now I am beginning to think the whole camp knew what we just did inside cabin three.

We were just crossing the pavilion toward the big house when almost every head turn in our direction, either giving us a smirk or a thumb up. I thought they were just being weird like they always do.

“Hey, Percy…..” Silena said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

I turn my attention toward her.

“Did you enjoy your little session with Annabeth?” She smirked.

As soon as those words left her mouth, everyone were laughing at us.

“Wait…. How did you know?” I was pretty much horrified.

“Please, I am a daughter of Aphrodite. You think I wouldn’t know if someone was having sex? Plus, I could hear from a mile away.” She said, then mimic my voice, _“Like that? Huh? You like my finger thrusting repeatedly inside your pussy, don’t you? You like me sucking on your clit, huh?”_

Just like that, everyone in the pavilion roar with laugher.

“Silena!” I said, begging her to stop.

“Sorry, Percy…. I just couldn’t resist.” She grinned.

Blushing like a red tomato, I drag Annabeth with me and we raced up the mountain to the big house.

“I can’t believe she would say something like that to the whole camp….” I said, fuming with embarrassment.

“Come on, seaweed brain…” She said, though not a hint of shamefulness in her tone, “At least we had fun.”

_She’s right…. We did have fun._

“Plus…. You were actually pretty loud when you said that.” She smirked.

I blush even harder.

“Let’s just go see what Chiron wants from us…..” I blurt out.

We walk through the front door and saw Chiron sitting there, drinking tea while reading a book. Once he saw us, his eyes darken and a look of worry spread across his face.

“You two were not at breakfast….” He said it matter-of-factly.

I just stood there, blushing furiously not knowing what to say at all.

“Are you two at least using some sort of protection?”

I don’t want to say anything, which would only make the situation a lot weirder, but Annabeth chime in like she didn’t even care that Chiron knew it.

“Don’t worry, Chiron. I am on the pills.”

His facial expression visibly relaxed as a look of relieve glide across his face.

“Well, as long as you are using some sort of protection…. I don’t mind.” He said, then gesture us to take a seat on the couch, “Now the reason why I call you here was because I need you to run an errand for me.”

“What is it, Chiron?” I ask while taking a seat next to Annabeth.

“I need you to go to San Francisco and retrieve something for me.” He said, “It’s really important and I need you to listen carefully.”

He paused, then fish out some train tickets from his pocket and hand them to me.

“Here are three non-stop train tickets to Vegas then San Francisco . When you get to San Francisco, find a person holding a sign saying _Camp Jupiter._ He is going to take you to the hotel where you will stay until you receive further instruction from me, got it?”

“Then what are we going to do in Vegas?”

“The gods want to reward you so they decide to send you there to have fun.”

Wow, Vegas… I guess saving the world did have some benefits.

“Great! but... why give us three tickets?”  
“Someone else is going to accompany you for this errand.”

“Who?” Annabeth asked.

Just then, someone step through the front door and it was none other than our best friend.

“Thalia!” Annabeth scream with joy once she saw her best buddy.

“Hey sis, how are you doing?” Thalia said and reached out her arm for a hug.

“Oh my god!” Annabeth hugged Thalia, “I totally wasn’t expecting this.”

“Me either…. I was just working on my latest hunt when Artemis told me I have a quest in camp half blood, so I rush here as fast as I can.”

“Well, it’s good to see you…. Pinecone face.” I said.

“Good to see you too, kelp head.” She said, sticking her tongue out at me.

It’s weird how even though we are almost 17 years old, sticking our tongue out seems to be the only greeting custom between me and Thalia.

“So that’s three people…. But who is going to take us to the train station?”

“Don’t worry, I already have a van set up for you downhill.” He said, “Just be careful alright? We might have won the war but that doesn’t mean that monster won’t be around.”

“Oh! By the way, here are three duffle bags with cash and all of the essential you will need. Just go back to your cabin and pick out some clothes for the quest and you are all ready to go.”

“Great, we will IM you once we get there….”

Annabeth, Thalia, and I exited the big house and into the sunshine, feeling its heat wave yet the cool breeze that whistle pass our skin.

“Well, let’s go and pack. No use wasting time….” Thalia said. 

“Agreed.” I said.

Once we went our separate ways, I went inside my cabin and pack a bunch of new clothes a brought over the years and stuff them inside the duffle bag.

“Well, that’s done. Let’s see if they already done packing.”

Going back outside and hiking up the hill to the boarder, I saw Thalia and Annabeth already waiting for me near the pine tree.

“You ready to go yet, seaweed brain?”

“Yeah, I didn’t realize that you guys were done already.”

“Let’s go, kelp head.”

Just like Chiron said, the van was already waiting for us at the highway entrance. We climbed in after opening the door and I saw Argus sitting at the driver seat. Once we are all inside the van, Argus push the pedal hard and we accelerated through the speed way.

“I wonder what this quest or errand is actually for….”

“Don’t know, seaweed brain…. But I hope we could finish this as soon as possible.”  
Suddenly, Annabeth was drag away from me into the front seat along with Thalia.

“Hey! What gives?”

“I need to ask you something….” Thalia whispered almost inaudible.

“Well, why can’t you just ask?”

“Because….” She looked severely uncomfortable, “I need to ask you alone….”

Both their heads turn my way and being a gentleman I am, I climb towards the backseat. Still, even then I could yet continue to hear their conversation. 

“So, what do you want to ask me?” Annabeth said.

Thalia looks a little uncomfortable, like she didn’t know how to ask the question.

“I heard that you and Percy have… um… you know… taken the next step?”

Instead of being surprise, Annabeth took it pretty well and chuckled.

“That seem to be the ONLY thing that the camp talk about these days.” She said, “My love life with Percy.”

“Did you at least enjoy it? I know the first time always hurts.” 

“It hurts when he push in all the way, but after that it didn’t hurt as much as I though it would. I felt like I was in heaven when he start… well, you know.”

Inside my head, I mentally smile, remembering what I did to Annabeth when I thrust inside her pussy. 

“Did he started it?”

“Actually, no. It’s quite the opposite.”

I could see the smirk on Annabeth’s face, but at the same time I could also see Thalia’s shock expression along with a hint of jealousy in her eyes.

_Jealousy?_  
“Well, I am glad you have fun…”

“Yeah… I just wish he wouldn’t be so gentle.”

“What do you mean? You didn’t get to… finish?”

“No I did. It was mind-blowing. It’s just that I wish he would be a little bit more dominant, you know?”

That perk me right up….

“Well, there is always a next time…” Thalia said.   
“Yeah… I wonder when that will be.” Annabeth smirked.

_So Annabeth is that type of girl…._

As soon as they finish the conversation, I climb back up to the front seat and Annabeth basically tackle me and lean on my shoulder, cuddling against my arm.

Thalia was sitting right by us so it’s not surprise that she rolled her eyes.

“Are we almost there yet?” She asked and gag at the scene in front of her.

“Yeah, I think we are almost…. _screech_!!!”

The jackass in front of us stop almost immediately, causing Argus to hit the breaks hard and stop abruptly. Annabeth was still on her seat thanks to her flexibility, but Thalia and I wasn't so lucky because I land on top of her on the floor of the car. The position we are in isn’t a good one because my pelvis area is right on her hips and my hands are on either side of her face.

“Get off me, you kelp head.” She demanded.

I quickly comply, knowing that I am going to get the hurt if I don’t get off her soon. Plus, I didn’t want Annabeth to overthink about me being on top of her best friend.

I push myself up off the ground, weirdly feeling something soft on my hand.

“Ahhh You pervert!”   
I look back down and realize that my hands were on her breast as I push myself up.

_Shit, I am so dead._ _  
_I try to scramble away from her but that only made things worse when I squeeze her boobs.

I hear a little moan from her as she looked at me with murderous eyes.

“Thalia… Hold on…. I didn’t Ahhh!!!”

She push me off her and start punching me, HARD.

“Come on!” I said, trying to dodge her blows, “I didn’t mean to.”

From behind us, I hear Annabeth laugh at the scene in front of her. That kind of distract me because Thalia got one good blow at my head, knocking me unconscious.

“That’s what you deserve….” Thalia said.

“Nice job, sis.” Annabeth said and they did a high five.

I sigh…. _Girls…._

The last thing I saw was Thalia’s black panties under her skirt as I pass out on the floor of the car.

_-Line Break-_

“Ugnhhh….” 

Waking up with a headache is not fun, especially if you were hit by a daughter of Zeus.

Looking around, I saw the van was parked around a street busy with people but I couldn’t tell where. The moon was high up in the night sky shining along with street lights. I try to remember how we ended up here at night and was about to get out of the car when I realize someone was sitting at the shotgun seat, hearing moaning and whimpering coming from there.

_Oh no_ _… Am I dreaming again?_

When I sneak my way around the seats, I almost had a heart attack with what I saw.

“Oh! Mmmm…. yeah, right there….”

OH . MY . GOD!!!!!

It was freaking Thalia! Not only is she masturbating with a finger in her pussy, but she was wiggling uncontrollably, like she is going to orgasm any second.

Considering the possibility that my girlfriend’s best friend is masturbating in front of me, (which would be slim since she is a hunter), I figure I am in those wet dreams again. Even though having this dream about my girlfriend’s best friend is pretty wrong, I couldn’t help myself but could only look at Thalia’s soft wet pussy.

_Damn. Every single day I have a wet dream…. Life is getting so much better._

She pinched her breast and flick over her hard nipple while adding another finger, pushing further into her cunt, moaning louder and louder. In turn, I was getting hornier and hornier.

Being what any normal teenager would do, I unzip my jean, lower it along with my underwear and jerk off to the beautiful scene in front of me. With her doing something so erotic, no wonder my dick turned into a hard cock, throbbing and twitching like crazy.

“Ooohh! Yes! Yes! Yes!”

I could tell she is closing in on the goal to achieve orgasm, but I wasn’t. She just kept moving her fingers faster and I was desperately trying to reach orgasm with her. 

“Yes! YES….! **FUCK!!!”**

Finally, she reaches her final peak and climax all over her fingers and on the shotgun seat, squirting everywhere.

_Damn! I didn’t get to cum_.

After a while of panting and catching her breath, she sticks her fingers in her mouth, savoring the pleasure juice from her own cunt. Licking her cum clear off her fingers, she looked at the rear view mirror and I was shock to see that she was looking straight at me.

_Oh no_ _…. I guess she saw me that whole time._

“Did you enjoy the show Percy?”

Since this is a dream anyway, plus I said I wasn’t going to worry about fucking any girl in my dream, I said with glee,

“I love it, Thalia. That was so hot and sexy.” I said, then pointed to my cock, “I didn’t get to cum though.”

She eyed my erected cock and a shock expression appear on her face.

“Damn Percy… It’s at least eight inches long…. How did you get it this big?”

“It a long story, but basically I had sex in the water and it’s power got it bigger….” I said, “You like it?”

Her eyes glimmer with anticipation, like she couldn’t wait to get my cock in her cunt.

“I.love.it.” She said with every pause of a syllable.

She bounced off the shotgun seat, making her way to the backseat and climb on top of my lap, straddling me with her exposed pussy almost touching my dick.

“Ready for a lap dance, Percy.” She said and sway her hips from left to right.

“I am ready for anything at this point, Thals.”

She smiled, the kind of smile that makes my dick twitch and throb as she began her lap dance for me.

Her hands landed on either side of her body, as she teasingly glide across the thin fabric of her hunter outfit up to her chest. Then she slightly slide over her nipple which is clearly erected from the tight shirt she is wearing.

“You like my nipple, Percy…..? You like how hard and perky they are?”

I nod, about to reach up to hold those flesh of goodness when I realize that my hands are tie behind my back!

“What….?!”

I try to break free but it’s Thalia we are talking about so it basically useless.

“Naw aw…. You are staying still….” She said and push me back against the seat.

Continuing her strip tease, she reach for the hem of her hunter tank top and remove it, letting her boobs fall without restrain. I was surprise when I saw that she wasn’t wearing a bra and her breast size are even bigger than Annabeth’s.

“Surprise, Percy?”

She leans a little closer and I was just about to get my mouth over her nipple when she back away. I scream in agony….

“Oh Please… please just let my hands go!”

“No way, Percy…. I am going to enjoy this.”

If that wasn’t enough, she got up from my lap and took off her hunter skirt, leaving her in nothing but her lacy black thong covering half of her pussy. Getting back up to my lap, she grinds her now exposed pussy against my lower area, repeatedly back away after just a few seconds.

I pant, desperately trying to undo the knot bounding my hand. My cock is like diamond hard and I couldn’t do anything about it…

She then kisses me on the lips, roaming her hands to the bottom of my shirt and slowly unbutton until she exposes my chest to her while still grinding on my dick.

“Mmmm…. You know what gets me so wet?”

Hopelessly wanting to feel her suck my dick, I decide to play with her games.

“I love a guy who has rock hard abs and a huge dick to satisfy a girl’s needs.”

Planting kiss along the middle of my chest, she goes lower and lower until her breasts are touching my cock, sliding her nipples across the underside of my dick.

“You are throbbing like crazy….” She said in a matter-of-fact manner.

“That’s because you are playing with me….” I moan, “MY God…..! Can you please… just….”

That’s when she decides to finally stop playing games and lever her head in front of my rod.

“Mmm… You are so hard for me, aren’t you?” She said teasingly while rubbing the underside of my dick.

“Ugh…. You are killing me, Thals….” I groan in agony and anticipation.

“You like that?” She said, now wrapping her hand around my cock, “You like my hand rubbing your rock hard cock?”

If that’s not already enough, she used her other hand and grab my balls, making me leak pre cum.

“God…. Just suck me off already!”

I wanted her so bad to just wrap her lips around my shaft so I could cum all that I have into her waiting mouth. I feel like I was about to explode when she suddenly lower her mouth on the tip of my cock and engulf it in her mouth.

_Finally….._

I sigh in pure pleasure. I try to hold it back but couldn’t last very long since I feel my semen boiling in my balls.

“*Gurgle Slurp Gurgle….* Mmmmm…..!” She moans with my cock in her mouth.

Her vibration with her moan sends me over the edge. I couldn’t hold back anymore and cum like I never have before.

I caught her by surprise because she back away as soon as the first spunk shot out of my penis. I didn’t warn her or anything so her face is basically drench with my cum.

“Holyy….!” She screamed as wave after wave of semen splash against her.

“ **OH God!** ” I moan, groan in pure bliss.

My cock throb as she continues to pump me to make me cum more. When I am finally calm from my orgasm, I open my eyes and look down only to see a sight that make me go hard again.

“You could have warn me or something…..” She smiles and look at me.

Not only is her mouth dripping with cum, but there are spots of thick white milk on her face, covering her eyes, landed on her nose and hair. With that heavy amount most of it run down on to her tits.

“Damn Percy, that is one heck of an orgasm.” She said, sucking the cum off her fingers, “You came like a gallon, at least!”

“My power over water increase my sperm count, that’s why…..”

“Man! If I did known, I would have brought a towel.”

She is right, I think I did over did it a little bit. She seems unknown about what to do with the rest of the cum.

“Can you please untie me now?”

Her hands went to my back and unbound me that instant. Once I am free, I reach for her skirt.

“You could just use your skirt, you know….” I said.

“Lady Artemis is not going to be happy with me though….” She pouted, but reluctantly wipe her face.

“I don’t think she is happy with you anyway since you gave me a blowjob.”

She wiped her face with the fabric, cleaning the mess on her face and throwing the skirt somewhere else.

“You don’t understand….” Thalia said, “Artemis doesn’t care that I give blowjobs, she just hate when she has to make new clothing for us again.”

I turn perplex at what she just said.

“What do you mean? It is okay for you to give blowjobs because you are Artemis lieutenant?”

She smirked, like she is about to say something that will blow my mind… literary.

“No…. But there is actually a tradition in among the hunter that was never mention to anyone.” She said, pause to look at my reaction.

I was totally confused so she continued.

“At the night after each hunt, we are allowed by lady Artemis to have sex with anyone we wanted… as a relieve that we have to stay single… no love, no relationship for the rest of our life.”

My jaw basically drop on the floor.

“Though that rule change slightly since we are not hunting all the time so we decide that when the moon is high above the sky, we can find someone to bang the shit out of us.”

When she finally finish talking, I was totally speechless.

“So none of your hunter are actually virgins?”

“Well, some of us are too young to actually have sex.” She said, “So sometime we help them out by bring them with us and let them have oral.”

_WOW….! That’s total news…._

Even though this is only a dream, I couldn’t help but wonder if that was true even when I am not dreaming. There wasn’t a moment when I am not thinking about all those hunters who kick our asses in capture the flag….. their tan longs legs, teasing us with their cleavage and their beautiful face that I would just kill for a chance to climax on them.

But then I also realize something, the only reason they do so good in CTF is because they get to release their stress. Camp have so many regulation between genders that we never really get to actually “do it”. That’s why our teamwork was so bad that they beat us all the time.

“You are not a virgin….” I said, finally sinking in.

She smirked.

“I’ve actually did it with a bunch of guys at one time….” She said, rattling me up, “I remember I was so horny they tie me to a tree and fuck me one by one, getting me in my pussy and my mouth destroyed.”

While seducing me, she pick up my limp dick and stroke it softly and gently.

“Then they untie me, told me to sit on one guy’s cock. I was riding him so fast and hard I didn’t even notice the other guys poke his cock in my ass. I got knock out with pleasure but they just kept on pounding on my limp body. After that the third guy put his dick in my mouth and throat fuck me until they all cum a lot inside me, dripping their sperm all over me.”

By that time, I was way too horny. I couldn’t even control the excitement in my belly and I swear I was about to combust into thousand of fireworks.

Seeing that I was hard again…. way harder than my first erection with the blowjob, she flick it with her finger and I twitch at her touch. Then she gazed the tip of her finger along the side of my shaft and I twitch even more, making it even harder.

“You are hard again….” She said, “How about this time you finish in my pussy?”

Before I can say anything, she lied back on the floor of the car and spread her legs wide, exposing her cleanly shave pussy to me.

“Fuck me Percy! Fuck me with your big cock till I am fill with your dirty cum!”

Not hesitating about any sort of regrets, I hurriedly rip off my pants and lower my boxer in a brief seconds before kneeling between her sweet spread opens legs. Without warning, I push my dick inside her cunt as hard as I can and a wild scream sounded from her throat.

“Yes! You dick is SO fucking BIG it’s feels so good.” She screamed.

Just as she was expecting me to start pulling out and thrust back in her pussy, I stay as still as possible without any sort of movement. She realized what my motive are and whined, pleading me to start fucking her brains out.

“Oh no…. Please don’t tease me……” She whimpered.

I didn’t move a single inches since I was inside her pussy, just reveling the tightness that her pussy is gripping on my cock.

Even though she said she had been fuck by other guys before, her pussy is still as tight as a virgin would have. To be truthful, her pussy is even tighter than Annabeth and Calypso, and I have fuck them both when they are virgins in my dreams. The only girl that beats her for now is Piper, one of the tightest, might even be the world’s tightest demigod pussy ever in existence.Reliving the memory of that dream with Piper, Annabeth, and Nico, I couldn’t help but got way hornier than before, remembering how it’s just so perfect that way that their pussies and their mouths feels.

Thalia purposely squeezes her cunts as she brought me back to reality in hopes of making me thrust inside her. Feeling the friction between her vagina and my cock made me thrust a few times before I realize that I was torturing her. I stop moving, causing her to groan in frustration. Rocking her hips back and forth, she could only get so much pleasure out of that I feel like she’s about to explode.

“Stop teasing me, Percy……” She demanded, though it sounded so weak it’s barely audible.

Even with her begging, it’s not like I was going to listen to her anyway.

“Naw-aw, Thals…. I am going to tease you until you explode.”

“Nooo….” She said weakly.

Then suddenly her face lit up like a lightbulb, it’s like she thought of like the greatest idea ever. She smirked wildly at me and I couldn’t help but gulp in fear.

“I will make you a deal….” She stuttered, still feeling the effect of my cock in her cunt, “If you fuck me like a jackrabbit right now, I will let you have sex with all of Artemis hunters…. including me….”

Immediately, I pound her without remorse or mercy.

_Thrust….. Bang! Thrust…. Bang! Thrust…. Bang!_

“Yes yes! Now fuck me and make me cumm……” She smirked.

With a sweet deal that I can fuck any hunters I want, who would want to refuse this golden opportunity. Just like what she wanted, I went crazy with my hips movement all you can really see is a blur. Though she couldn’t last very long because of the sheer size of me and the fact that I have my dick in her for the longest time without any movement.

“Oh Yes! I am coming! I am **COMING!!!!!** ” She screamed.

She writhed, moving her legs wildly as her feet arch straight like any girl would when they orgasm, and thrust her hips up in order to create more friction with my cock.

I moan, feeling her pussy tighten around me and squirt after squirt of her love juice spray onto my cock and everything in its proximity.

“Fuck! You are so fucking tight!” I groan.

Her pussy was still so tight after her orgasm that I have to pull out so I won’t cum too quickly. Before she could tell me to put it right back in, I smack her clit repeatedly with the tip of my cock, making her squirt even more as her sensitive nub grew steadily.

“Percy…..! Make me cum again…..” She pleaded, “God! Just stick it in me already!”

Even though I want to torture her a little more, my hormones said otherwise. Reluctantly, I rub her pussy lips with my cock, ram my dick inside her now even tighter pussy and just like what she wanted…. I jackrabbit fuck her mind out.

“Hooly shit!!!!” She screamed, her breast bounced around in sync with my penetration.

“Fuck fuck fuck…..” Her screams were non-stop and out of control, “It feels so GOOD! I am going… I am going to cum **Again** …..”

Her pussy tighten once again…. I didn’t want to wait any longer to fill her pussy up with my sperm so I went EVEN faster and shook the car with my totally irregular stroke.

“Oh God! Are you going to cum?” She moaned.

“Shit Thals. I am almost there….”

“Cum with me, Percy. I want your delicious CUM in me!!!” She yelled, basically letting everyone outside know that we are having sex in the truck.

“Yeah? You want me to spray my cum in your fucking cunt? You want to me fuck you so hard and cum so much so you can’t even walk tomorrow?” I said in a husky voice, “Tell me what you want, Thals.”

“Cum for me, baby….” She pleaded, “I want it all over me…. Cover my pussy with your cum!!!!”

She wailed, leaving all kinds of dignity and self-pride and just become a dirty whore who only begs for cocks and cum.

“Percy…. PERCY!!!” She screamed.

She came, HARD, and her love juice squirt out making a puddle on the carpet. I grunt, feeling my own orgasm took over and came at least eight jets of huge strings of cum in her pussy, filling her up to her womb.

“God! That was fucking fantastic!” I pant.

She could only groan, feeling the leftover effect of me cumming deep inside her. My cock became slick and wet with our love juice as I pull out of her, leaving her groaning ever more. She couldn’t even speak and I say I did a pretty good job of fucking her like a jackrabbit. Her head turned from side to side, groaning like a slut would as sperm dripped onto the puddle of cum.

I kneel there, admiring my work when suddenly I heard something behind me.

_Crack! creak-creak-creak….. Thud!_

I look behind me and notice that the sliding truck door was wide open, standing there was someone I never would have guess. It was none other than Piper in a outfit that would made me think she’s shopping in Time Square. She saw me with my cum cover penis, along with everyone who is walking by this busy street. I try to scream but nothing came out. All I did was stared at Piper with wide eyes.

“Uh…. Hi?”

Piper, her eyes were not surprised by any means, but glued to my limp dick which is still partially erected. Suddenly, she rushed into the truck, bring all her shopping bags with her and throwing them into the backseat while locking the door.

“Whoa!” I yelp as she pushes me on the seat.

I sat there butt naked along with Piper who was kneeling in front of the seat. She immediately took my dick in her hand, stroking it slightly. Then she took a whiff of me and lick her lips with her tongues swirling over that smile she’s got on her face.

“Mmm…..” She mewled.

“Uh…. What are you doing here? You are supposed to be at camp….”

“Well, I was shopping around New York when I spotted this truck bouncing up and down like someone is having sex in it. I never thought it’d be you banging Thalia.”

“Hold on…. How did you know Thalia’s name?”

“Didn’t you forget that you were dreaming?”

Oh right, I’ve totally forgotten.

“Um…. What are you doing in my dream?”

“Duh! Having sex with you, obviously…” She said, “ And I see you already fuck Thalia brains out…..”

“But how come you know that I am dreaming?”

“You haven’t realize it yet?” She asked.

“Realize what….”

“That your dreams are interconnected.” She said, “I know you have fucked Calypso, Annabeth and me with Nico, and now Thalia. Actually, everyone you have dreamt of in your dreams knows everything about what your previous dreams are. They won’t be a virgin anymore once you fuck them in your dirty little world.”

I was shocked.

“Are you saying that you know who Thalia is even if you never met her before?”

“Yeah… We are just a subconscious that you dream of from your reality.” She said, “It’s like a separate reality that look and feel very real.”

“Girls that you have fucked is going to show up in your dreams…. Boys too, if you both fucked a girl at the same time….” She said, “Think of it as a gift from Aphrodite that you can have sex with a certain someone even when you are not thinking of them.”

The moment that her hands are fill with cum and juice, she withdrew and lick her fingers like a lollipop.

I just sat there, a sexy dress Piper kneeling in front of me and a naked and almost unconscious Thalia on the floor, thinking about what Piper just said to me.

“That . is . just . so . fucking AWESOME!”I said with glee.

In my mind, I can’t even comprehend with the fact that ever since I’ve got this thing from Aphrodite that I life is turing “downside up”. Piper smirked, still licking cum off her fingers just as Thalia recovered and sat up.

“Hey!” Thalia squeals when she saw Piper.

“Hey Thals.” Piper said like they have been best friends for ages and hug her, “I am guessing that Percy fuck you hard?”

“Oh yeah. I am still a little sore down there….”

“Great, I am guessing now it’s my turn?” Piper asks, looking at me.

I look at her.

In the dream that I had with her, she was wearing the regular camp outfit. But now she’s like a teenage model who work for Hollister or something. She is wearing a swing white tank top with a way too large shirt that cover to almost her thighs. A short blue jeans shorts cover not much to the point where I can almost see the pockets of her shorts. She looks so sexy that I can’t help but held my gaze at the crack between her tank top that shows the purple lingerie bra holding onto those softy goodness.

I was brought back to reality when Piper stroked my dick and looked at me with innocent eyes. Those eyes remind me so much of the way she looked at me during our last sessions that I couldn’t help but moan.

Even with no water near me, I was surprise that I was still able to harden.

“Oh look! It’s hard again!” Piper said gleefully, “Thalia, you want to help me out?”

Thalia, who hadn’t move from her sitting position since she woke up, climb between Piper and me, swaying her hips from left to right as she crawled between Pipers lips and my balls.

“Hell yeahh…. I am always ready to suck cock.” Thalia said.

“Great, suck on his balls while I play with this monster cock.”

Thalia seems a little disappointed since she couldn’t play with my dick, but got right into my balls and slurp at the skins of my testicle, almost pulling it off.

“Shit girls…. God! I feel like I am about to cum again.”

Putting my hands on both their heads and open my legs wider so they can have full access, Piper smirked at what I said while bobbing faster, swirling her tongue all over me, getting all the ridges on the underside of my cock before withdrawing and licking repeatedly on the ridge between the head and my shaft. If that’s not enough, she glided her tongue across the the head up to the meatus, licking and sticking a little bit of her tongue in.

“This is probably the best day of my life!” I exclaim.

_Knock knock…._

Getting startled, I look around and notice that the window show a police officer waiting. The people must have told the police what we were doing in here. Luckily, the window is shaded so he couldn’t look pass. I try to stop Piper and Thalia but they just kept on sucking like whores. Reluctantly, I roll the window open and the police officer immediately notice the two girls sucking on my cock.

“Sir, pull your pants up and step outside the truck.” He said with authority.

I really thought I have to end this when suddenly Piper drew back and wink at the police officer.

“You walk back to the police station. You saw nothing here.”

Just like that, something snap inside his pupils and he looks like he was in some sort of spell.

“Yes ma’am.”

With that, he walked away and disappear into the darkness.

“Holy shit! What was that?”

“It’s call charmspeaking. I basically just screw with his mind to leave us alone.”

“That’s awesome! Maybe now we don’t have to be bother.” I said.

She smiled with pride as she continued to stroke my cock. Then she noticed me groaning with only Thalia sucking my balls so she chuckled.

“How bad do you want it, Percy? How bad do you want me to blow you until you cum all over us?”

“God!” I strain, “I want it so bad. I want you to suck me like your life depends on it.”

“Thought you never asks….”

She plunged her mouth back into bobbing and sucking, creating all kinds of pleasurable delight and I know I am going to cum anytime soon. Moaning pleasurably, I held Piper’s head and push her down until her nose is touching my pubic skin. Since all the dream in connected, I am sure that she already have experience with deepthroating my cock in the last dream. I, not letting any remorse as I head her there for at least a minute until she moaned and choked a few seconds later.

Gasping, she drew back with teary eyes, catching back her breath. The moment my cock springs free, Thalia capture the bulbous of the head and suck as hard as she could. After being in Piper’s tight throat, I almost came into Thalia’s mouth, but she sensed that I was about to blow and she stopped immediately.

“I think he’s ready, Pipes.” She said, “Go ride him hard, girl!”

Piper, already recovered from the deepthroat, push me on the floor of the car and straddle me. I thought she was going to remove all her clothes so I could get a full view of her body. But instead she just lower her shorts, throwing them off somewhere else and push her thong out of the way before she massaged her pussy lips against still hard cock.

“Oh I love the feeling of your cock!”

I was going to remove the oversize shirt she was wearing but she stopped me abruptly.

“No Percy.” She said.

“But these are new clothes, aren’t they?”

“That’s the point, captain obvious.” She said, “I want to get them as dirty as possible so people will know that I am a slut.”

Even though I didn’t really like the nickname “captain obvious”, I couldn’t care less about that because she was about to penetration her pussy with my cock.

“Look at how wet I am, don’t you want to put your dick in there?”

“I can’t wait.” I said and thrust my hips up.

I was about half way in, already feeling the firm and narrow canal wrapping and sucking me in as moaning and whimpering could be heard from her loud mouth.

“I like the way it sounds when you push into me….” She groaned.

“Then you are going to love it when I start fuck you hard!”

Once I bottom out her pussy, I start fucking it nice and slow just to get things into motion.

“Yes! This feels good…. Go faster.” Piper pleaded.

She lifted her hips slightly up so I would have space to pound into her. Just like what she wanted, she screamed her brains out when I really started to fuck her.

“Baby don’t stop.” She shrieked, “Oh my god! I love it when you rub me there.”

Not needing to think, I continue to slide and rub against that pleasure spot and I felt her let her first orgasm sore through when she tighten her muscles and squirted.

“Oh my god….” She panted.

Thalia was totally forgotten on the side so she climbed on top of my face and rub her clit on my nose. Gladly, I lap my tongue out on her pussy and lick everywhere I could touch.

“Yeah, lick my pussy Percy.” She moan, holding her boobs to simulate more pleasure, “Stick you slimy tongue in me….”

I did what she wanted and the result were immediate as I felt my tongue being squeeze by her cunt.

Piper, now recovered from her orgasm, put her hands on my chest and began fuck herself on my shaft. I moan as the friction started, which just sent Thalia into greater thrill ride. Reaching up even though I couldn’t see, I feel Piper’s boobs and grab them as I use them as leverage to thrust upward into her sex hole. I bet she’s probably going to get bruises after this but I don’t think she cares much about that.

“Fuck me harder Percy! Fuck me like you mean it!” Piper shouted.

“Percy! Lick my pussy… Deeper. deeper. deeper…..” Thalia moaned.

Both girls, acting like totally sluts, lost in pleasure and only seeking more as they rocked and bounced on my body.

“Ugh! I am going to cum soon….”

Feeling the cum boiling in my balls, I thrust faster so I could come faster. Piper rocked her hip to match the speed of me plunging into her. I could feel both girls are close to their goal of orgasm like never before. Head tossed back, they scream and scream until I couldn’t hold it anymore and came deep into Piper’s womb just as she squirt all over my belly.

“Percy!” Her high pitch squeal was so sexy that I spurt at least three more strings of semen up her tight pussy, “I love it when you come inside me…..”

Thalia, still riding me to get her orgasm, finally start twitching as her cum splash against my face.

“Oh god I am coming…..” She moaned.

We, after just a fantastic group orgasm, stay in each other until we are not barely panting anymore. I push Thalia off me, leaving her on the floor as I pull out from Piper. They both moaned when they lost contact with my physical figure. Piper sank back on the floor of the car, cum leaking out of her. I sat back on the seat just admiring my handy work.

Piper reached for her stretch cunt, put her fingers in and smear my cum all over Thalia face while sticking a finger in her mouth so she could lick it all up. Then she reached for more and put it all over her oversize polkadot shirt, leaving it exactly like someone have who came on her.

“You girls were awesome…..!”

They nodded in agreement just as Piper climb into the backseat to fish out her shorts, putting her thong back in place and slip on the shorts. She then brought all her shopping bags with her, climb back onto the front seat and hug me and Thalia.

“Thanks for the fuck, Percy.” She said, “I hope to see you in your other dream real soon.”

“Great! Can’t wait to rut your pussy again.”

Piper just smirked, leaving the truck with cum cover clothes and walk into the streetlights night sky. Thalia and I were left inside the truck with the smell of cum covering my nostrils.

“Percy, you know what I am thinking?”

I look at her, wondering if she wanted me to go another round.

“I think you should have sex with the real me in the reality and threaten her that you know our hunter’s secret. I bet I would enjoy having that big cock in me in the real world.

My eyes popped out.

“Are you serious? You want me to fuck you in the real world?”

“Yeah, I think I, or she, would really enjoy it.” She said, “She haven't’ had any in a while….. And before you ask how I know that she haven’t done it in a while, it’s because your subconscious works both ways. I, in the dream, can tell if the real Thalia have any sex recently.”

“I don’t recall her having such a big dick in her before so maybe after you have waken up from your dream…. you know, fuck her silly.”

Oh my god! If this day turned any more better I am going to pass out from all the pleasure and surprise.

“I will definitely take you up on your offer, Thals.” I said, “Let’s go to sleep so I can get back to reality.”

She smiled, getting up on the seat with me and cuddle her body with me. Then she softly whispered something to my ears.

“Go to sleep, Percy…..”

_-Line Break-_

The dream that I just had was still fully in my brain…. It felt just so real that I really thought I was actually there.

_Smack!_

I woke up with a sting of my left cheek, wondering what the fuck cause it to hurt so much.

“Finally woke up, huh?”

I look up once my eyesight clears and notice that I am back inside the truck with Annabeth on top straddling me. I look around the truck and notice that Thalia was nowhere in sight.

“Oww! What the heck was that for?”

She smirked in a wonderful way that reminds me of the innocent look that Piper gave me while sucking my dick in my dream.

“Only way to get you up, seaweed brain.” She said, “Now let’s go, Thalia is already on the train.”

The mentioning of Thalia’s name sent shiver down my spine, not because I am afraid she will hit me again (though I wouldn’t mind), but the image that surface up my mind of what I did to her and what she told me to do.

We got off the truck and thank Argues for the ride. Then we rushed into the station platform and got onto the train just right before the shuttle door close behind us.

“Pffew…. I thought we weren’t going to get on the train.” I said panting.

“That would suck….” She said, “At least there is a snack bar on the train.”

I look up, realizing that there is a snack bar right where we got on. It’s fill with food and machines that makes any different kinds of drink you wanted. My mouth already water when I saw it since Chiron forbidden any sort of outside food on camp grounds and this is basically food elysium for us.

“Wow, Chiron wasn’t being cheap with the tickets to these train.”

Annabeth took a look at me and laugh at my mouth watering face.

“Come on, let’s get to our room before we get snacks.” She smirked.

Walking down the carpet hallway with mini chandelier hanging above the ceiling, I felt like I was an important business man going across country to get to a conference.

“4-69… 4-69… Oh here it is!” She said and open the door.

“Is Thalia in there?” I ask.

“No, she said she will be in an empty room for the trip.” She said, “I guess you’d piss her off pretty well.”

I sigh in relieve, glad that I don’t have to feel the wrath of the angry daughter of Zeus. But then again, I remember the offer that Thalia in my dream said to me and I couldn’t help but wonder if I should do it or not. Annabeth was the last thing on my mind because I have had so many dream it’s hard to even distinguish which person I was going to be…. The sex driven Percy or the sweet Percy that only care about his girlfriend.

“Are you coming or not?” Annabeth said.

I walk into the room and realize it’s more modern than the outside hallway. There is no chandelier but instead build-in light bulbs in the ceiling that lights up the room brighter than the hallway. There is this knob that can adjust the brightness of the whole room which is pretty cool. The carpet was a light sepia color that feels soft to the touch. A build-in closet on either side of the bed. A bathroom on the right side of the room and a huge window center in the middle between the beds.

I swear, Chiron was not being cheap….

“Hey Percy, I’ve got an idea.” She smirked, “How about we move the bed together so it will be like a queens size bed.”

I chuckle, know the real intention behind her words.

“Sure, but I know you just want to sleep with me, don’t you?” I said as a matter of fact.

She blushed and punched me on the arm.

“Shut up…” She whispered almost inaudible.

We, and by we I meant I, moved the beds so now it’s center right under the window. She smiled, skip off to her duffle bag and began unpacking into the closet. I did the same thing and soon both of our stuff are in the closet. Except when I look around in the bag for any missing stuff, I believe I notice an iPhone on the side pouch of the bag. I brought it out and just as I turn around, Annabeth was holding onto the same kind of phone I have.   
“Why would Chiron pack a phone in our bags? I thought we can’t use it….” I ask her.

“How am I supposed to know, seaweed brain?”

Just then the phone rang and it was none other than Chiron calling Annabeth. I walk over and she hesitating answered the call, putting it on speaker.

“Hello, Annabeth. Percy.” He said.

“Chiron, I though we aren’t….” Annabeth said.

“I know. I know. Demigods are not supposed to use cell phones, but after the titan war monster seems to scattered all over the place and they lost the ability to sense cell phone signal so it’s totally fine to use it. But still be careful because encountering a monster they will still attack you, regardless of cell phone or not.”

“Anyway, call me or iris message me once you have reach San Francisco. Have fun in Vegas!”

_Click! Beep beep beep beep…._

“Well….” I said, “I guess we have cell phones now….”

She chuckled at my obvious conclusion.

“Remember that old crappy phone that I use to have? This is definitely an upgrade.”

Suddenly, our stomach growled in union. I blush, so did Annabeth as we came to an understanding.

“Snack bar?” I ask.

“Snack bar.”

Hurriedly, we rushed head first and grab all kinds of food that we can. The best thing about this is that we don’t even have to pay for anything because our tickets included everything this train has to offer.

Just saying this one more time…. Chiron WAS NOT being cheap!

Holding on to everything with two hands wasn’t easy, even with two people carrying all the food as we brought it back to our room. Munching on basically every single delicious thing I can get my hands on, I am soon fill with snacks in my belly.

“God! What I give to get Chiron to let us have these in camp….” I said.

Annabeth chuckled as I plop down on the bed fill with leftover crumbs and wrappers. She wasn’t done eating yet because she wasn’t going to be like me, eating like a pig with chocolate still on my lips.

“I am so full right now….”

I sat up, facing Annabeth and realize that there was a plate with a whip cream cupcake on it.

“You don’t want it?”

“No, seaweed brain…” She smiled, “Give this to Thalia and apologize to her….”

“What?!” I pouted, “I don’t want to find her! She knock me out in the truck, who say she isn’t going to kill me next?”

“She is just mad at you, Percy.” Annabeth said, “Go apologize to her so I can clear up the cabin with the mess you made.”   
“Fine, I will go.” I said.

Taking the plate in my hand, I gave Annabeth a kiss on her cheeks before disappearing behind the door to our room. I saw out of the corner of my eyes that she smile as she started cleaning up.

As I walk around, trying to find whose room would belong to Thalia, I suddenly thought about the offer that Thalia had given me in my dream. I couldn’t help but wonder if that’s the reason why I went out to find her in the first place, not because of the cupcake, not because I want to apologize, but because I want to fuck her. Even when Annabeth came to mind a few times I couldn’t force these dirty thoughts about Thalia away.

_Shit! Am I really going to have sex with Thalia even if I am in a relationship with Annabeth?_

Being that I am a guy with raging testosterone level, my hormones took over and finally I decide to see what Thalia is doing before I would do anything stupid.

Walking all over the train, I couldn’t figure out where she was. I was about to give up and walk back to my room when I’ve arrived at room 5-69 with a door tag sign that says “Do not disturb”. Curiously kill the cat, it’s like another part of me wants to see what’s going on behind those close door. Slowly but surely, I crack open the door without making any noises. What I heard almost made me drop the plate I was holding.

**“Harder! Harder! Come on…..”**

**“Jesus you are so fucking tight….”**

_That was totally Thalia’s voice…. I guess I found her room._

My eyes peeled through the crack into the dimly lit room. My legs turns jelly and I couldn’t even stand straight anymore as I kneel down while putting the plate of cupcake on the floor. Squinting my eyes, I try to make out just what’s happening in there. I might look like a creep who is invading people’s privacy but at the moment no one was in the hallway so I continue looking. It’s not like I don’t know Thalia….. If it was a total stranger than even I would be creep out.

**“Are you going to cum yet?”** Thalia groaned, sounding dissatisfy.

**“Yeah I am close baby…. Where do you want it?”**

Whoever this guy is, it didn’t sound like he was that practically skill at having sex…. Probably just a few trick under his sleeves.

**“Just cum inside me…..”** Thalia said, definitely dissatisfy.

I heard a few more slushy sound of him thrusting inside her, his balls hitting her asshole making that _slap slap_ sound till I heard a grunt and knew that he released his seed inside her. I didn’t even hear Thalia moaned or anything, only heard the guy groaning.

**“Ugh ugh….. That was…. Did you feel good?” He asked.**

**“Yeah…”** Thalia said half heartedly, **“It feels good.”**

I can hear the panting of whoever the guy is that just came inside my cousin and my girlfriend’s best friend, leaving me in a state of arousal as I continue trying to make out both their feature in their pretty dark room.

_Percy? It’s now or never. You are never going to have this opportunity again to fuck your girlfriend’s best friend. Just imagine, thinking about Annabeth while having your dick suck by her best friend. It will be fucking awesome._

I try to fight my hormones with logic and reasons like thinking about what would happen to me and Annabeth’s relationship if she caught what was going on.

_Stop thinking! Just do it and fuck her brains out…. Maybe even ask if her friend wanted to join in on the fun._

It’s a losing battle…. I know that the moment I crack open the door.

_Fuck…. I am going to get into so much trouble if I…. Screw it! I am going to fuck Thalia with there friend and not regret what’s going to happen with Annabeth. Let’s just go in quickly without them noticing and turn on the light._

So that’s what I did, squeeze myself in between the door and lock the door behind me without even making a single sound.

_Years of sneaking up on monster definitely helps now._

Now that I am in the room with the cupcake plate in my hand, I got to see his feature more clearly under the moonlight. He had blond hair that leaned sideway to his left, his muscular biceps and abdomen clearly showed him working out. I couldn’t see his dick because it’s still inside Thalia’s pussy. If I had to guess, I bet he’s around my age, maybe a bit younger than I am, sixteen maybe? I also get to see Thalia’s feature, which is just like what I saw in my dream.

Standing there as they, or he, is recovering, I couldn’t wait until I can get into her pussy or maybe even have a taste of her ass since I didn’t get to do anal with her in the dream.

_Click._

I turn on the light and Thalia squealed, trying to cover herself up and squint her eyes to see who the heck is in her room. Her eyesight clear and a horror expression appear on her face.

“Percy?” She asked, still trying to comprehend.

“Hi Thalia…” I smiled, eyeing the area where his penis is inside her, “I see that you had a little fun….”

Still in shock that I saw her underneath a guy, having his dick plunge deep in her vagina and letting him came inside, Thalia turn from being horrify and surprise as her face morph into something that far beyond anger. It might even be higher than being murderous as her eyes pierce into mine. As horny as I was, I couldn’t help but smile amusingly at her.

“Percy…” She said in a serious manner, “Get out….”

For some reason my confidence sky rocketed as soon as I step foot inside this room, making me say stuff that would probably get me killed by her.

“Naw-aw….”I mumbled, “I actually enjoy the view you’ve got there.”

That did it as she snapped at me.

“Percy!” She screamed, “Get the fuck out of my room!”

Instead of being scare, I’ve gotten even hornier looking at her face which lit up, showing a string of cum hanging from her lips. She must had gotten a facial before he fucked her.

“Are you sure?” I said, “Because I can help you orgasm like you never have before….”

Just like I expected, her face turned perplex at what I say. Her thoughts turned a one eighty degrees, thinking about me bring her to a shuddering orgasm.

“I know the secrets tradition between your horny hunters, Thalia.” I said, “Who would have thought that a hunter of Artemis can actually have sex with as many people as they wanted. ”

“But… but how….?”

Her face was red from all the blood pouring into those veins.

“Are you going going to tell….?”

“Oh don’t worry…. I won’t tell anyone if you did something for me.”

Her eyes told me that she knew what I wanted, obviously.

“Seeing you getting fuck got me so horny….” I said, “So naturally, I want a piece of you once I found out you were having sex in here.”

I smirked when I saw her resistance weaken, pride and dignity threw away and the only thing she could think of is sex.

“So? Can I join the party?” I ask.

Her eyes popped out the moment she heard what I ask. I couldn’t help but notice that she’s checking me out, staring at my tone chest and defined biceps, down to my muscular abdomen before finally glued her eyes on the enormous package in my sweatpants.

I smirk at where she’s looking.

“Like what you see?”

I could feel her resolve getting weaker. Even as she’s debating with herself I could see it in her eyes that she wanted me to fuck her.

_Maybe that’s why I saw her being jealous on the truck….. because she is jealous of Annabeth having me all to herself._

“What… What about Annabeth?” She stuttered, whispering inaudibly.   
Even though she was horny, I can still see the guilt within her that she was about to take advantage of her best friend.

“Don’t worry about Annabeth….” I said, then smirked, “Maybe I can convince her to have a threeway with you after we are done here.”

I had completely broke her with what I said when her resolve shattered into a thousand ideas, those being naughty thoughts about me and probably how I am going to fuck her senseless.

“Fine… But you cannot tell Annabeth about this, okay?” She smiled.

A smirk sneaked its way onto her face, letting me know that she wanted this just as much as I did. I smile back at her decision as I hurriedly strip off my blue t-shirt, exposing my bare chest and I saw Thalia licked her smile seeing how muscular I am.

“This is going to be great!” She exclaimed.

“Uhh-umm…. I don’t know what’s going on, but I’ve gotten get back to my room. My parents are probably searching for me, so…..” He said.

The blond hair boy pulled out of her pussy and now I could see just how big he is. It’s about as big as mine, about seven and half inches long with a wide girth. His erected cock was shaped like a banana just like how mine is. There were no foreskins or pubic hair covering his dick since we are too young to have pubic hair. His balls weren’t overly huge but still big enough to be suck on. I look at it and got even hornier, nothing bisexual though. As soon as he was about to get up from the bed and gather his clothes, I stop him.   
“Wait…. You are not going anywhere.” I said.

“Why not?”

I smirked.

“Because you are going to help me double team her….”

His face instantly lit up, as well as his dick which is now semi-erected and steadily rising.

“What….?!” He said, hesitating.

Reassuring him, I pat him on his back.

“Don’t worry about it….” I encourage him, “I am Percy by the way….”

“Luke.”

When he said his name, I then realize that he is just like a younger version of Luke with even the same name.

“You must be like, what, sixteen?” I guessed.

He nodded.

_So he’s still a teenagers like me…._

“It’s will be fun…” I tried to convince him, “There is going to be dick sucking, pussy pounding, maybe we can even throw in anal sex just to fill her up to the brim.”

His body react with a shudder and his dick grew faster when I said anal sex, which I didn’t think he’s going to refuse to that.

“But…” He stuttered.

“Hey man, I am sixteen and I have already been in a bunch of girl pussy.” I said even most of those girls are in my dreams, “What’s the worse that can happened…. Just imagine my friend Thalia here sucking on your shaft, begging for you to cum in her mouth so she can drink all your baby cream down her throat….”

Still, he got up from his kneeling position and move off the bed, but surprisingly he didn’t went to gather up his clothes and just stood next to the bed, unsure what to do with himself since he’s got a raging boner throbbing up and down.

“If you decide to to join in with us, it will be the best time of your life….” I said emphasizing the last part.

Luke, finally crumbled to my offer, smirked widely at me.   
“Screw it! My parents are never going to find me in here anyway….”

I smile, knowing that his hormones had finally took his conscious over.

“Great!” I said, “Thalia… Come over here and suck his big cock.”

Thalia who was following our conversation while rubbing her pussy with his dry cum coating her cunt, pushed herself up off the bed and crawl her way on her hands and knees to where we stood.

“Luke baby…” She said sexily, “You ready to be suck off… Huh? You ready to blow your dirty load of cum down my aching throat?”

She leaned up while kneeling and wrap his hand around his cock, stopping it from throb painfully up and down.

“Oh it must be painful throbbing like that.” She said, “Do you want me to do something about it?”

“Oh yes Thalia! Suck my cock! Suck it down your throat! ” Luke pleaded.

I smirk, remembering the way she teased me with that lap dance in my dream, just like how she’s teasing Luke now with his cock.

She immediately complied and plunged her warm mouth deep into his shaft. Luke moaned, his knees buckled, feeling her tongue and her saliva mixing all over his cock.

“That’s it, Thalia…. suck it like a good girl.”

While she was pleasuring him, I hurriedly remove my sweatpants off my ankles and left them on the carpet floor, totally forgotten. Now the tent in my boxer is more prominent, I remove the only clothing I had on, throwing the underwear somewhere around the room. Luke saw me getting undress and his eyes widen once he saw how well endowed I was.   
“Jesus, Percy… You are pretty big for a sixteen years old.” He said in envy, then moaned.

“God! You are so good at blowjobs baby…” He said and held on to her head to control her movements.

Just a minute ago he was still hesitating about have sex, now he’s just driven by the feeling of sex that he couldn’t stop himself even if he wanted to. Grabbing a bunch of her hair, he pushed her mouth out from his cock.

Thalia panted and even in her lack of oxygen state she gestured me to stand opposite of Luke, both our cocks pointing towards the ceiling. She wrapped her soft hands on our cocks and suddenly she gasped when she felt mine.

“Oh my god! Percy. It’s more than eight inches long!”

“I know babe…. You like it?”

“Are you kidding me? I love it so much!” She exclaimed.

Starting with me, she wrap her lips and suck on the head before pushing down as far as she could go. Then she letted me go and plunge her mouth back to Luke’s cock, swirling and gazing her teeth along the ridges of his shaft. She repeatedly blow me then Luke, back to me and Luke again until I felt like I was about to cum and immediately she went back to Luke. I bet she’s doing the same thing to Luke, letting him get close to his orgasm then went right back to blowing me.

The two of us could only moan as she continued to play with our dicks, leaving us rock hard and begging to cum. Luke held onto her head, digging his fingers into her hair so he wouldn’t crumble with shaky legs. I reach for her boobs, groping her left breast before I flicked my thump over her already sensitive nipple. At the time she was blowing Luke so her moaning vibration sent Luke almost to la-la land. He pull out instinctively without cumming and I was surprise at how he held that one in.

Thalia, now cover in her own saliva and licking up what’s little of our pre-cum, stood up and jerk our cock with her hand.

“Which one want to get my pussy first?” She asked seductively.

As much as I want to be the first one, I know that Luke didn’t pleasure her well the first time so I let him go first. Thalia pouted, obviously wanting to feel a new cock in her. She walked towards the bed, jerking and bringing our cocks with her. Laying down on the soft and silky blankets, she spread her legs wide and gave Luke the come-hitter look as she waited for him. She didn’t have to wait long because Luke climbed on top of the bed in a instant and pushes his revive cock slowly up her used cunt. Thalia moaned, feeling the size stretching her so nicely as she locked her legs around his hips. After he started fucking her, I then saw the problem why Thalia didn’t orgasm. They way he thrusted his hip was a little awkward, plus he was pushing downward instead of using his banana shape cock to his advantage and push upward.

Thalia groaned, obviously not feeling the hot fucking she wanted.

“Luke, wait….” I said.

He stopped, wondering why I disturb him while he is fucking her pussy.

“I don’t think Thalia is getting anything….right?”

She shook her head in responds and I know that I was right.

“What? Am I doing something wrong?”

“The way you thrust into her should be smooth and seamless, not like stoping suddenly then going again.” I said, “Also use your dick to your advantage. Your dick curve up just like mine so make sure to push upward into her so it slide against her pleasure spot with every thrust and every time you pull out.”

“Give it a try…” I said,”Then you will feel the result immediately.”

“Alright…” He said.

Taking my advice with him, he did exactly what I told him to do and immediately Thalia started moaning harder while writhing uncontrollably.

“Oh my god!” He said, obviously feeling her walls tighten in way he never felt before, “You are right! Her pussy is so fucking tight right now…”

“Yes! Finally! Rub your cock harder against me. Faster!” Thalia screamed.

“Great! Now fuck her as hard and fast as you can while keeping that skill I just taught you…” I said.   
Luke could only moan and grunt as Thalia cunt spasm into an orgasmic bliss. If he was enjoying that first one with Thalia, he is definitely enjoying this second one with the new skills I gave him .

“Fuck!” Luke exaggerated.

Climbing onto the bed, I kneel next to Thalia’s mouth and lift her head up so she is presented with my cock. Without hesitation, she took me into her mouth as I reach over and play with her tits. She sucked greedily to get every last drop of pre-cum in her mouth before swallowing her saliva along with my pre-cum liquid.

“Mmmm!” She moaned, not sure if it’ because of the taste of me or the fact that Luke is finally fucking her right…. probably both.

“Unghhh ugh….” Luke grunting breath hitched up, “I…. I am going to…. ugh I am about to blow!”

Thalia freed my cock from her mouth instantly and reverse herself so now she is laying on her belly with her face right below Luke’s cock. Luke knew what she wanted the instant that she flip herself and started jerking off to her face for which her tongue was hanging out while licking the ridges of his underside cock where his shaft and the head meets.

“Fuck fuck fuck…..! I am coming!”

HIs first spunk splash against her nose, following with little strings of sperm as he cummed on her hair, her cheeks, on her eyelids which she had to shut her eyes, and finally finish in her mouth. There was cum everywhere on or in her, some even drip from her face onto the tits. It was pretty easy to see where he had came because his cum was very white and fertile, meaning he probably kept a healthy diet.

“Oh…. Oh god! That was the best sex I’ve ever had!” He exclaimed.

Both of us look at Thalia, she was covered with semen and it looked so hot.

Suddenly, Luke left the bed and try to find his clothes.

“You are leaving?” I ask.

“Heck no! I just want to take a picture of her face like this.” He said happily, “Damn it, I can’t find my jeans.”

“Here, use my phone in my sweatpants. It’s over there…” I point to where it is.

“Percy, come over here and let me have that cock.” Thalia demanded.

I lean over so she could have a better access.

“Wait, put your cock right up against her face….” I did what he said and he snapped the picture.

Then as Thalia blow me, he snapped a few more pictures of her sucking my dick.

“Jesus, I love it if you can send this pictures to me….” He said.

Then he walked over to the bed and show me those picture. I almost came insider her mouth still sucking my cock when I saw this picture of my cock press up against her face while she smiled with her tongue rolled out. That might be one of the best picture I’ve ever seen. He putted my phone back inside my pockets and return with his juice cover limp dick hanging from his waist.

“Can you send me those pictures?”

“Yeah yeah… definitely.” I said halfheartedly.

More focus on her sucking my dick, I held her head in place so I wouldn’t cum yet.

“Percy! Just grab my head and force me as close as you want!”

In my dream, I didn’t recall having her deepthroat me so I was hesitant.

“Are you sure?” I only ask her once because of how arouse I am.

After a nod, I push her head forward and she started gorging the head of my shaft and continue down until she had gotten about five inches in before she began to really choke on my length. I held her in place for a few more seconds, just to get more pleasure out of it and release her head. She grasp loudly once she could breath again, tears roll down her eyes.   
“I definitely need to practice how to deepthroat, maybe you can help me since your cock is so big….” She said licking the tip.   
“I am always here to help, Thals. Any time….”

I pat her hair, twirling them in my fingers.

“Now….. how about a little something that feel a lot more better?” She asked me.

“Anything….”

She smiled, got off the bed and kneel where I stood. She reached for her tits and press them together while pushing them up so I can see her nipples.

“Ready for a titty fuck, kelp head?”

“Oh yes! Put my dick in your tits and fuck me with you boobs…..” I said with joy, “God just the sight of you I am almost ready to cum!”

She gasped in mocking despair, but reluctantly press my cock between her breasts, squeezing me when she pushed her breast together and started fucking me.

“Damn! Keep sliding up and down Thalia….”

Since she couldn’t really go any faster with her hands holding her enormous but not too large tits, I held onto her shoulder, gripping tightly before I started moving my hips up and down while arching my back into a weird C shape. With this position, I was going crazy with my thrusts.

“Oh my tits feels so good!” She moaned, “Faster Percy. Faster!”

Just to lube it up even more with her saliva, she drooled over my cock running in and out of her breast and I move more erratically, finally feeling my cum boiling in my balls. Just when I was ready to cum, I stop myself because I know we still got the finally event to get to.

“Why did you do that?! I want your cum so bad….”

I smirk.

Even though my cock was still begging to cum, I held myself back and help her up to her feet. Then I notice that Luke was standing not far away from me, jerking his now harden cock while watching us. I was surprise he gotten it hard again for the third time.

“That was fucking hot!” He exclaimed, “Should we continue?”

His question sounded more like a statement than if he is actually asking.

“Fuck yeah!” Thalia said, “I am so horny tonight I need cocks!”

Without even climbing back on top of the bed, she kneel on her hands and knees on the carpets and just wiggle her butt at me. We were jerking out cocks as Thalia look back and realize that we were standing there, enjoying the view she’s showing us. I think she gotten even hornier when she focus on our hands jerking our cock. Luke’s cock was cover with Thalia’s juice and her saliva while mine was only cover with her saliva.

“Come on Percy…. I am so wet right now!” She said, “Get behind me and doggie fuck me now!”

I don’t think there would ever be a guy who would resist an offer like this.   
Immediately, I walk over, still jerking off and kneel down on the carpet behind her.

“Luke! Come over here and let me suck your cock!” Thalia demanded.

She didn’t have to wait long because Luke rushed over to where her face is and present his cock to her mouth. I slightly chuckle at just how eager he’s now. Luke held her chin up so her mouth is lined up with her throat, then without warning he started making her deepthroat his seven inches length.

“Ughhh!!! I… Fuck. This feel too good to be true…” He moaned.

As she choked on his cock, her saliva was drooling all over him and it probably made the whole experience even better.

Just watching the scene in front of me was making me hornier and even more arouse, I quickly rub the head of my dick against her pussy lip, arousing both of us even more when I couldn’t take it anymore and ease my cock up her pussy where she wanted it to be.

“Yeah? You like that, Thals? You like my big cock filling up her pussy to the max?” I dirty talk her.

She tried to emit a scream but all that did was created a shuddering vibration on Luke’s cock which just made him moaned louder.

“Fuck!” He groaned.

Once I’ve bottom out in her pussy, I grab onto her ass cheek tightly before pulling out a little bit and slam back in so hard that her ass jiggled with every thrust of my big cock. Her pussy tighten to the point where I think she’s going to rip my dick off, but still I continue to pull out and thrust back, wanting to cum so bad into her cunt and just fill her womb with my baby cream. We were like playing a pong game with her body, with every thrust from me her head move forward to choke harder on Luke’s cock and when Luke fuck her mouth her whole body moved back and impale herself deeper onto my cock. She was in no control and she loved it just as much as we did.

Her body as well as her cunt spasm erotically when she can’t breath anymore. Luke, after the pleasure he received, let go of Thalia’s head and plop on his ass groaning like he just had the best deepthroat blowjob ever. He watched as I continue to fuck Thalia’s tight pussy with my erected cock, jerking his own cock after he recovered from groaning.

“Thalia baby….. You like that don’t you…..? You like a big cock pounding you from behind and fucking you into the floor, huh?” I said, “Tell me that you love me pounding into you…”

I smack her ass hard!

“Tell me!”

These dirty talk did the trick because I felt her cunt spasmed like she’s about cum her hardest one yet.

“Percy…. Fuck… Me…. Harder….”

Her words were slurring like she couldn’t speak while receiving this great pleasure I am giving her.

“Cum for me baby….” I said, “Then I am going to cum inside you with everything I’ve got.”

Pounding her with steady yet hard stroke, she groaned and dig her nails in the carpet, bitting her lips from screaming too loud. I suddenly remember that dream I had with Piper and Annabeth, how I was holding onto her hair which made her cum instantly with her head thrown back. Doing the exact same thing to Thalia, I grab onto her hair and pull her head back. The effect were immediate when she squirted a little but didn’t cum yet. I lean forward next to her ears and said.

“You are a dirty cum slut who only begs for cocks….” I whisper, “Who’s my bitch, huh? Who’s my good little bitch?”

I smack her ass along with my words and her pleasure heighten into a place better than elysium, screamed with every single needs and throwing all her pride away.

**“I AM! I am you bitch! Fuck this bitch as hard as fast until her cunt is sore from fucking your big cock! Fuck me! Fuck this filthy, dirty whore slut and release you white tasty cum inside my womb!”**

Hearing her say these dirty stuff…. I didn’t hold back anymore and jackrabbit the shit out of her until I felt my cum on the brink of releases.

**“Percy Percy Percy PERCY!”** She screamed her loudest and hardest cry, **“I AM COMING!!!!!”**

**“Fuuccckkkkkkk!!!”** I screamed, **“Take my cum! Take it all you slut!”**

Being that I am the son of Poseidon and recently having sex in my hot tub, my sperm count was abnormally high. As I orgasm, ropes after ropes of cum poured into her pussy and her womb. Her belly became bloated a little bit from all the semen I was releasing into her. After maybe the ten shots up her vagina, I pant and stay in her cunt reveling her cum coated pussy, just how warm, wet, and sticky it is.

“Holyyyyy shitttt Percy…..” She moaned with cum in her pussy, “You…. came…. that was like…. so much cum!!”

Panting nonstop, I pull out of her and collapsed on my ass, letting my body fall back.   
“Ugh ugh ugh…..” I responded.

Once the plug had been removed, huge load of my jizz leaked out like a broken dam turing into a waterfall, making a puddle on the carpet. She also collapsed face first and landing on her belly, huffing and puffing after getting such a sex intense feeling.

“Percy…” She whimpered my name as an after effect from the perfect fucking.

My limp dick was soaked. There was not a spot where I can’t find cum or juice or saliva glistering under the moonlight.

“Shit dude! How in the world did you….” Luke asked, bewilder, “You came like a gallon…. at least!”

In responds, I gave him a tired thumps up and just sank my hands back on the floor. Luke, for some reason, got up from his seat and went to the pockets of my pants again. He took out my phone and snap a full picture of Thalia whole nude body with cum still leaking out of her. Then he did a close up of her red and batter pussy and finally took a shot from her face down to her body with her smiling face covered in his cum.

“What are you doing?” I ask while he did something on my phone.

“Giving you my number so you can send them to me.”

I nod, finally feeling myself recovering. I sat up while my balls scrap against the soft carpet which sent a growl of sexual hunger through my body. Wiping my dick with my hand, I stick my cum fingers into Thalia’s mouth. Even thought she’s somehow unconscious, she sucked greedily on it, tasting my baby butter and hummed her throat in delight at how delicious it tasted. I saw Luke put my phone on top my my sweatpants, leaving it there and crouch next to us, resting his butt on the hilt of his feet while his hard rod still throb painfully against his belly.

“I think she’s out cold….” He said, obviously a little disappointed that he couldn’t continued.

I felt a little bit bad for him since he still got his raging boner, but an idea came up my mind and I smirked.

“I’ve got an idea…” He listened, “Sit on her waist and put your cock between her breast and just titty fuck her limp body.”

His frown turned into a smile as he quickly flip her body around so she’s facing upward. She groaned a little bit from the movement and I realize her eyes were half close. Then he straddled her waist and put his cock in between her tits, using his hand to push them together and slowly push in and out. Obviously groaning, he started pinching her nipples while fucking her boobs. I sat there, admiring the way those perfect boobs rock in sync with his thrusting. Soon enough, he grunted hard and release his seed on her neck and collarbone.

“Pffew, I though I was going to have to walk around with a hard cock.” He said, “That would be awkward….”

“No kidding….” I said jokingly.

He got her her waist, clean his dick with his hand and wash them off in the sink in the bathroom. I took the opportunity and carry a cum fill Thalia back on her bed and cover the blankets around her. Luke came out of the bathroom and started to gather his clothes on the floor piece by piece.

“Thank you for making me stay, Percy.” He said, holding his hands out for a fist bump.

I gladly connect our fits.

“By the way, are you staying on this train until Vegas?”

“Yeah, but we are going to San Francisco afterward…. why?”

“Oh I just thought maybe we can do this again another time….” He said, “Since we are staying on this train for another five days.”   
“Sure. I will call you if one of us decide to get naughty again….”

He smiled, put on his shirt and slip into his jeans before disappearing behind the door after fist bumping me again.

Turning my attention back to the unconscious girl, I smile before I shove my sweatpants back on and put on my shirt. Then I grab my phone and put it back in my pockets. As I was about to leave, I realize that the cupcake was still on the floor. Quickly, I put the cupcake on her nightstand and wrote a note.

_I had so much fun, Thalia. Thanks…. Here is a cupcake to apologize for grabbing your boobs earlier in the truck._

_Kelp head_

_Percy_

Slipping out of the door, I silently walk back to my room. All the while thinking how great it is to have sex with a total strangers and Annabeth’s best friend. Then Annabeth came on my mind, even though I felt a little guilty, it wasn’t enough to get me upset from the terrific mood that I was in. If all goes well, Annabeth will never found out what we did in room 5-69 and she will still continued to be my girlfriend for as long we are are together. Walking passed one of those sliding door to the other cart of the train, I stroll toward room 4-69 and stop just to listen if she is doing something in there.

_It’s silent…._

Quietly, I move the sliding door open and slip into the room. The lights were on but it was dimly lit. Without thinking, I turn the knob adjusting the lighting until it was bright enough to see everything under the moonlight. I saw Annabeth tuck in her blankets, sound asleep. I walk over to her…. Seeing her face reminds me what I did with Thalia, but putting that thoughts aside, I notice a note on her nightstand.

_Percy. I’ve gotten so sleepy after cleaning your mess so I went to sleep without you. Wake me up once you found Thalia on this huge ass train…_

_Love you…_

I smile and put the note back on the nightstand then walk around the bed to my side of it. After a quick debate with myself, I strip all my clothes off including the watch or the thing that Aphrodite gave me with the exception for my boxer, putting my “watch” on the nightstand and dirty clothes in the baskets while grab some new clothes and head off for the shower. I sigh contently when I felt the hot water hits my skin, rejuvenating all the energy I spent on fucking Thalia’s pussy. I watch and felt myself began to rise again from the combine effect of the hot water and my power over them, reliving the moment where I made her beg for me to cum inside her. Getting some soap in my hand, I lube up my hard dick and jerk off to the memory of me and Luke fucking her.

With the effect of the hot water, I soon felt myself on the edge of cumming so I didn’t even held back and jerk faster until many spurt of cum flew out and hit the glass pane of the shower, making splotches of white sticky liquid.

_It’s going to get suspicious if I don’t clear it up….._

So, I move the shower head until it was splashing against the pane, washing all those cum down the drain.

I sigh, getting out of the shower once I dry myself and secure the towel above my lower waist. I got out of the bathroom only to see…….

**__ **

**_ Annabeth  _ **

“Hummm….” I moaned.

Waking up, I realize that the lights in the room was brighter than when I had left it. _Weird…._ Sitting up from laying down after such a nice nap, I yawn tiredly and stretch my arms above my head, releasing all the tension I have on my body.

_Tick tick tick tick….._

I look to my right and notice that the bathroom lights are on.

_Percy must have came back when I was still asleep…._

I hope he read my note that I put on my nightstand. Luckily, the note was sideway meaning that he did look at it. I then remember before I went to sleep that he was going to find Thalia to apologize to her, I just hope he didn’t set something off in her and piss her off even more.

_Well, he’s still here in our bathroom so obviously she didn’t choke the air out of his lungs._

I got up from the bed, walk around the room just to get my muscles relax when I notice something out of the ordinary. On his nightstand, there was a analog watch of some kind and I didn’t recall him wearing watches in camp.

_Maybe Sally or Paul gave it to him somewhere after the titan war…._

Just to mess around with it, I put his watch on to see if it fits me. It actually looks pretty good, except that it’s way to big for my wrist. I turn my hand to see how the clock looks when suddenly the hands inside the clock spins around like crazy. If I have learn anything from being a demigod, is that normal things don’t just act out of place for no reason. I quickly try to remove the watch but a overwhelm sleepy feeing came over me and I couldn’t even stand straight. I collapse on the bed, groaning from tiredness even though I just woke up. Soon, I fell asleep wondering what the heck just happened.

**{AN: Warning! This scene contains a lot of pretty inappropriate stuff. Skip this scene if you don’t like rape (Percy and Thalia force her), underage scene (It is not really underage!!! Percy and Thalia are drunk. I want to make it interesting so I decide to make them talk like little kids… really like little kids, but the actual Percy & Thalia are 16 years old.) It’s a weird scene overall so skip it if you don’t like any of the stuff I just described.} **

Startled, I woke up into a sitting position and look around me, realizing that I am still in my room. _Wait… But didn’t I just fall asleep?_ Hesitant, I push myself to the edge of the bed and walk around.

A lot of things I remember before I’ve fallen asleep were not exactly in the right place. The note that I wrote on the nightstand stay untouched, which I clearly remember it was sideways. The ceiling light was not on which is just weird because clearly it was dimly lit when I woken up earlier. Looking at the bathroom, there were no lights shining from underneath the door, which should mean that Percy should be out here but at the same time he’s not.

Fear started to sweep in my heart and I couldn’t help but think that Percy’s is playing one of his weird pranks again.

“Percy…. If you can hear me, this is not funny.”

No responds….

“Cut it out, seaweed brain. Just come out from wherever you are hiding.”

Walking towards the door, I reached for the handle in the dark room and open it. There were lights in the hallway once I crack open so that settles me down a little bit.

“Hiya Annie! How are you doing!?”

When the door is completely open, I saw not only Percy, but along with Thalia who were standing drunkenly at the door. Percy has his arms around Thalia shoulder which I found it hard to believe, since Thalia don’t allowed boys to touch her.

“Are… are you guys drunk?” I ask.   
“No… no…. We are totally sober…..” Percy slurred, “Not drunk…. not drunk at all.”

I look at them, then realize a beer bottle was in Percy’s hand.

“Are you serious, Percy?” I said, snatching the bottle away, “You are underage! You can’t drink this in public…..”

“Hey! Give it back…..” He slurred again.

_Yep! Definitely drunk out of his head….._

“No! You can’t.” I said, “Now come on, get in the room so I can get give you some water to get you _un-drunk._ ”

I push them in the door once I’ve turn on the lights. Walking toward the bed, I put the bottle on the nightstand when suddenly I was pushed onto the bed and landing on my face. Quickly, I turn around and realize that Percy is holing onto the bottle again.   
“Annie is a meanie!” He said and took a slip.

I got up from the bed, about to snatch the bottle away form him away when Thalia pushed me back on the bed and climb on top of me.

“What the….?”

I look up, realize that Thalia was straddling me with her hips grinding against my pelvis. Her eyes were looking at me innocently as she puts one of her hands on my belly supporting her while her other hand reached for her mouth and bit on her index fingertip. A soft and slight growling noise came out of her throat. For some unknown reason, I found that the look on her face, the hunter’s outfit she’s wearing, the continue grinding of her hips on my hips, and the way she bit her fingertip…. _No! I couldn’t be turn on by this…. I love Percy._

“Get off me, Thalia.”

“No wayyy Annie…. I am going to have fun with yoouuuu….” She slurred drunkenly.

“Fun? Hey! Aren’t you a hunter of Artemis? What do you mean fun?”   
I was about to push her off me when Percy almost climb on top of the bed and held my wrist above my head.

“Yea!!! Annie meanie, I want kiss…” He said.

“What?! No! Percy don’t……”

Being held on both ends of my body, I could move anywhere as Percy leans down and capture my lips with him. He kissed me in a drunken passionate way which I try to ignore. He licked his tongue on my lips, asking for permission but he didn’t even wait and force his tongue into my mouth. He explored every single crevices in my mouth, tonguing the upper palate and doing tongue battle with me which I found very erotic.

_Snap out of it, Chase…. They are drunk and they need your help._

I try to wiggle my hands out of his grasp but sadly his body strength is much stronger than mine. I try to get my legs free from Thalia but I couldn’t.

_It’s no use, I couldn’t get out in any way…._

Percy finally pulled his lips off mine and I gasp after such a long kiss to get the air back in. I open my eyes only to see Percy looking at me, his eyes show totally drunkenness.

“Percy, I swear if you don’t get off me I will….Ah!”

Percy, being a drunken idiot he is, grab my right beast and squeezed. I moan still, even after I bit my lip to stop myself.

“Boobies!” He exclaimed.

“Ahh…! Percy stop it! Stop it already!!!” I groan out.

Thalia, not wanting to leave the action, got off my hips and kneel right in front of my shorts.

“Thalia… What…. what are you doing?”

I watch in horror as she used her teeth to unbutton and free my zippers holding my jeans short, then she grabbed on the hem of my shorts and slowly pull them down to my knees, lifting my calf off the floor, she continued to remove them off my ankles and threw them somewhere around the room.

_Damn it… now I’ve gotta find my shorts after I get out of this._

Thalia jumped back on top of me, mumbling something I didn’t understand and resume grinding against my pubic skins.

“Annie… Can you touch me here?” Thalia said.

She lift her skirt out of the way and I saw her pink panties that she is wearing. I can also see the prominent camel toe she has under that silky underwear.

“No.” I said in disgust, “Now get the fuck off me!”   
I have never even thought about touching anyone but Percy but now I am trap with a drunken Percy who wants nothing more than for me to touch another girl.

“Aww… Annie is mad….” She pouted, “Maybe this will cheer you up…?”

They are totally acting like three years old when they are almost going to be adult, and even if they are drunk as hell, it still doesn’t mean they can do anything they want…. Especially this!

“Wait! What are you going to do?”

That was basically a stupid question because I realize where her hand is reaching the moment that question came out of my mouth.

“Thalia, don’t you dareee……” I shriek.

Once she reached behind her back and made contact with my white panties, I moan even as I try my hardest to stop myself from moaning. Then she rubbed her smooth hand across the lips and I unintentionally leaking a little bit.

“I think she like it, Thally….” Percy said drunkenly.

“Yea! Annie is wet….” Thalia squealed.

Percy turned his attention back to me and I gulp in fear of what he’s going to do next. He then changed his position from beside me to kneel above my head with his ass hitting the hilt of his feet, somehow still keeping my hands in place. Slowly, he reached into the the hem of my white tank top and pull up till it’s now thrown along with my shorts to god know where. With my bra and half my beast exposed, Percy practically ripped my white bra off my chest, creating stings around my breast area when the cold air ripple through the warmth of my nipples. My nipples, now being handle by Percy’s fingers, started to get very erected.

“Ughhmm…. don’t… pull them…. so hard….”

I couldn’t even comprehend words. My brain turned mush and the neurons in my brain are probably going as slow as a snail. I try to regain composure but when Thalia push my panties out of the way and insert a finger inside me, all sense of pride and self-respect was lost, just blew away in the wind. I threw my head back, but all that did was just making Percy more arouse when my plush lips kiss the tent in his sweatpants.

“Annie….” He shivered when I touched his covered erection, “Do you want my willy in you mouth?”

Mentally, I laugh at just how silly this is when they speak drunk. Physically, I am begging for him to stop using me as a toy.

Without listening to me, he stopped playing with my breast and let go of my hands, stood up on the bed and strip out of all his clothing. I see t-shirt, sweatpants, then finally his boxer flew across the air and into the floor of our room. He kneeled back down, his “Willy” pointing straight for my mouth as he ease his cock in. I’ve to keep my head thrown back so I wouldn’t have his balls smacking against my face as he fucked my mouth.

“Annie is sucking Purce dick…. Aww… I want his dick too….” Thalia pouted.

She continued, if not, rubbed harder against my cunt. I should be disgusted with a girls finger in my pussy, but at that time I wasn’t concern about that as I am more worry about what would happen if I didn’t stop this act. It would be cheating on Percy and a violation on the rule with Artemis and her hunters. Plus it totally goes against what I wanted, to be in a committed relationship with the only one I will love, Percy…. Still, seeing my boyfriend and my best friend keeping my hands and knees still while they ravish my body is pretty hard to ignore what my body wants exactly.

_Stop thinking about it! Help them and help yourself!_

Suddenly, Thalia pull both my hands from Percy’s grasp and lead one of my hand to her pussy. I try to stop it but she forced me and held my hand there. My other free hand reached for Percy pelvis and try to push him back from forcing me to deepthroat.

_Ewwwwe…. I can’t believe….. I am actually touching Thalia pussy….._

I felt the wetness of her panties but I couldn’t doing anything about it. I lay there, disgust with myself when she suddenly slide her panties away. Now I am touching her bare vagina while she forced me and put my middle finger in her pussy. I try to wiggle my finger out of her sex hole but that just seems to add more pleasure into her drunken mind.

“Oh Annie…” She moaned, “Purce…. I think Annie is getting into it….”

_I am not getting into it, you idiot friend._

“Good…” He mumbled with a slight moan, “Her mouth feels so good Thally, you want to try it?”

“Yes! I get to have Annie’s mouth.” Thalia yelped in excitement.

_Stop. Stop! This is getting way too out of hand._

“Aww… If you can get her mouth, what can I get?”

Thalia thought about it….

“I know!” She screamed, “You can get in her cunt-ly if you want…”

“Great! Let’s switch….” Percy said.

They switch themselves around and I saw the perfect opportunity to escape from them. I sprint up but immediately got drag back down by Thalia.

_Damn it! How can they have reflex like that when they are this drunk?_

“No way Annie….” She said, “I want your mouth to touch my girly parts….”

From a far away part of my mind, I mentally laugh while physically chuckles at just how much sillier their words of choice are going to get. Being in this situation, it’s like having a kids playing and doing these stuff to your body when it’s really two teenagers that’s big enough be consider a man and a woman. It’s pretty weird when these two aspects combined. I guess being drunk has this effect on you…..

They got in position with Thalia kneeling above my face with her wet pussy and Percy kneeling on his knees, rubbing his cock head on my clit.

“Here I go, Annie!” Percy said happily.

I gasp, getting rip apart by his eight inches as he pushed in all the way without stopping. Then he just began thrusting without even letting me adjust to his size and I scream out loud from the immense amount of pain combined with the overly immense amount of pleasure.

“Annie. Open wide….”

Thalia spread her “girly part” and lower herself on top of my nose instead of my mouth. I accidentally took a whiff of her sense and I was almost intoxicated by just how intense it smells. For some reason, even as I continue to think that this is disgusting, the sense of her pussy spark something inside me. I couldn’t help but get more turn on by her juice leaking on my nose.

_So this is how a real threesome feels…. minus the silly talking part._

As much as I hate to say it, I think I am finally enjoying this…. whatever this is that makes me feel so wonderfully arouse and turn on. My resolves of staying in a committed relationship with Percy weaken with each minute that Thalia is staying here to witness and feel every single part of me, along with her watching me having sex with Percy. I didn’t even think about Thalia’s oath to the Hunters, it was far back from my mind as Percy fuck the shit out of me. I feel so horny knowing that Thalia’s eyes is glued to where Percy’s cock is entering me, wondering if she is going to get some of that meat in her.

_Are you serious? You are going to let your boyfriend fuck your best friend?_

The idea is so horrible but yet it already feels so fucking hot that I don’t want to stop thinking about it. It would be so hot and steamy just looking at my drunk boyfriend fuck my also drunken best friend while she screams his name. There is just something about it that set a fire in me that I never known I had it in me, the idea of an open relationship with Percy….

I try to think about the possibility of an open relationship when I was dragged out of my thoughts. Percy started pounding me even faster while his body instinctively rub his head on my g-spot, causing me to moan as I wrap my legs around him. His slurring groans sounded so husky and low I involuntarily tighten my pussy muscle against his cock. He grunted in a sexy way which just makes him hotter.

Thalia, now getting impatient, rub her pussy on my nose and moan. The thought of disgust disappear from my mind and the only thing I thought about was eating her cunt to get those juice in my mouth. I stick my tongue out and lap all over her lips which taste like those no-sugar syrup, but hers is still a bit sweet.

“Annie…” She slurred, “You are right Purce. Her mouth feels so good.”

“I know…. Ugh…” Percy grunted.

“Why are you pushing into her cunt-ly, Purce?”

“I don’t know, but it feel so good.” Percy stuttered, “I feel like something is about to blow up….”

“Do you feel good, Annie?” Thals asks.

“Oh yes! yes! It feels good having Percy’s dick in me.” I have tears of joy in my eyes, feeling his cock slid in and out of me.

“Oh! If it make you feel good, I want next!”

“Okay!” Percy said gleefully.

The pounding got even faster….. It’s like his body is responding to his experience with having sex with me once while his mind is reliving his childhood in the distance past.   
“Oh Annie! Something is exploding!” He moaned, feeling his orgasm took over.

I whine and cry when his orgasm trigger my own, releasing and squirting my liquid everywhere.

Percy pulled out panting, but still as hard as a rock.

“Oh that was great! I want to do it again!”

I pant, catching my breath from this wonderful orgasm.

“Do it to me!” Thalia scream in excitement, getting her turn with Percy’s cock, “Annie say it feels good so I want to feel it too.”

Since his dick is still rock hard, I just sat on the side of the bed and watch as they coupling against each other to feel the pleasure sky rocketing.

“Oh Thally it feel good…. Just like Annie.”

“Ooohhh Purce…. you dick is sliding into me….. It feels soooo good.”

With a couple more thrust, Percy couldn’t hold himself back anymore, since he came hard in me the first time, and came all over Thalia’s pussy.

“Oh Oh Oooohhh! It’s blowing up again!”

“Purce! I feel something sticky and gooey in me…. It feels great…”

Just after he pulled out of her, he went over and kiss me on the cheek followed by Thalia.

“Thanks Annie…” They said and felt asleep cuddling.

Cum is still leaking out of me on the bed. I though about how Percy came inside Thalia and I somehow got mini orgasm just thinking about that.

All of a sudden, the familiar feeling of an overwhelm sleepy feeling returned, I was dizzy and my head hurt until I couldn’t take it anymore and fell asleep.

The last thing I thought about was possibility having a open relationship with Percy…..

**{AN: End of the warning scene…. Tell me what you think of it.}**

“Ughhh…. What happened?”

My eyes fluttered half open, taking in my surroundings. I got up from laying down, rub my eyes until I can see everything clearly.

I look around and realize that I was back! The note on the nightstand is now sideway, the ceiling light lit up the room dimly. I can hear the water running in the bathroom and lights shining under the door, which means that Percy is still taking a shower?

_Did I just dream about that whole thing with Percy and Thalia?_

The logical side of my brain was turning gears like it’s on overload.

_There is no way that Percy is still taking a shower after all this time… so that means… but that couldn’t be, I can’t have a dream that long in just mere minutes after I have fallen asleep the second time…._

I couldn’t make sense of anything that just happened, which is something that I hated when my logical side of me can’t figure something out.

Suddenly, a blinding light shimmer into existence and I realize I was going to get visit by a god.

“Hello! Annabeth.”

The lights died down and I realize that it’s Aphrodite standing with a beautiful silky pick dress that run to her knees.

“Aphrodite?” I ask, “What are you doing here?”

“Oh Annabeth! Did you enjoy that dream you had?” She smirks.

“What?!” I ask, embarrass but still demanding answers, “How did you know?”

She chuckled in amusement.

“Do you feel something wet in your panties?”

Then I realize that my panties were soaked with my juice….

_What the fuck?_

She seemed to be reading my mind and realized that I was confused.

“Look at the watches.” She said.

I look at it, seeing nothing unordinary.

“What? What so special about it?” I ask.

“Still don’t get it huh?” She sighed, “Fine, I will tell you….”

I wait for her to start explaining to me what just happened in my life.

“This watch that you are wearing, is the key to your dream about Percy and Thalia.”

“Huh?!”

Now I am not sure who is more crazy…. Me or Aphrodite….

“I gave it to Percy as a gift for saving Olympus from destruction.” She said, “It allows you to dream of things that you desire the most in reality, EVEN if it’s hidden deep inside your heart.”

I blush, now knowing that Aphrodite knows what my darkest secrets is.

“I, of course, design and created it myself. It’s 100% save to use and no side effect. It does actually gave some benefits after you dream…. which would be a tighter pussy or a bigger dick.

Just then, I felt my pussy spasm like I had an orgasm but I didn’t. Then I realize that this was what Aphrodite was talking about.

“Exactly right, Annabeth. You just got a tighter pussy!” She smiles, “Don’t worry though, it’s not like your pussy or Percy’s dick is going to keep growing or tightening with every dream, only to the point where it extremely pleasure of the other partner.” 

I couldn’t believe what I am hearing that’s coming from her mouth.

“So you are saying that I dreamt up that whole thing with Percy and Thalia? That it didn’t actually happened?”

“Yep! sorry….” She said, sounding almost apologetic.

Now I am in a dilemma, I just cheated on Percy with Thalia, thinking I can get away with an open relationship excuse. But if that didn’t really happen and I dreamed that whole thing up, that means that I’ve still cheated on Percy even if I didn’t in real life!  
“But…. but I just cheated on Percy!”

“Annabeth dear…. Do you really think that?”

“Well yeah…” I said like its obvious, “I just have fake dream sex with him and Thalia. I even thought about having a open relationship with him! God! Percy is going leave me when he finds out….”

She smirked for some reason…..

“Would you feel better if I told you that he’s been cheating on you too?”

My mind did a 180 turn when I heard what she just said….

“What?!”

“Do you really think that Percy isn’t use it?” She smirked, “Like I say, I create this to help people dream…. So naturally, being a teenage with raging hormones, Percy dream about all his dirtiest secrets to relieve himself. And since after i gave it to him, he’s been having like what…. four dreams already!”

_Percy…. Having dreams about other girls?_

“You mean…. Percy have been dreaming about other girls using this… thing?” I said.

I should be beyond angry, beyond furious, beyond enraged…. but instead, I don’t feel none of those feelings that people would normally feel if they finds out that their boyfriend or their girlfriend had been cheating on them. Deep inside my heart, I have a feeling that I am actually trill from this.

“That’s for you to find out, girl….” She winks, “Oh by the way, you should check his phone…. I think you are going to like what you see…”

She vanished into nothingness while giving me a thumps up and a smile. 

I try to comprehend with everything that Aphrodite just told me. The first thought that came to mind was how I am going to face Percy since I now know what he’s been doing.

_I can’t believe that I was that open minded in my dream to the point where I think I can have a open relationship with Percy. That’s not right, I definitely don’t want some other girls to have sex with him._

_Right….?_

But then I remember what Aphrodite said about Percy.

_“He’s been having like four dreams already….”_

The thought of Percy fucking some other girl, even if it’s in his dream, set off a spark or something in me. I try to sort out my feelings, digging up all the anger I could find in me so I would be angry at him. But none of that came out, instead the opposite effect of getting angry reflected on me and I suddenly felt a tingle in my pussy.

_Am I horny from thinking about Percy fucking other girls? How many girls had he dream about? Am I in any of them?_

Thinking about this, the feeling inside my belly was hard to ignore since its building up to the point where I thought I need to masturbate right now, even if Percy’s is in the bathroom.

_Fuck! This really gotten me horny…._

Remembering it clearly, I thought about how it felt when I was sandwiched between Percy and Thalia, how it’s wonderful to feel Percy sliding into me and to feel Thalia’s pussy dripping cum in my mouth….

At first, I was disgusted by this threesome dream I had with them, but now all I could think of is how much better it would be if that dream was actually real.

I am fighting a losing battle with my moral, being horny doesn’t help, but yet I seem to want my morals to lose instead of winning.

_Nothing is wrong with sharing my boyfriend a little bit, I know that….. Just give up, you stupid morals…. If you get you this horny just thinking about it, imagine what happens if he’s actually fucking other girls while you join in._

With a final thought, I made up my mind that I do like where this open relationship thing would go and decide if Percy is willing, then I am ready to give it a try.

_Beep beep…_.

Looking on his nightstand, his phone lied face down and vibrate a few times.

_“You should check his phone…. I think you are going to like what you see…” Aphrodite said._

I pick up his phone and the first thing I saw was a text message by someone name Luke.

_Hey Percy? You gonna send me those pictures yet?_

How did he gets some guys’s phone number that quick? Is this someone he know on the train or something…..? I slide screen over and it unlock to the home screen. Taking a deep breath, I press the photos apps. The first picture I saw nearly made me faint and choke on my salvia.

It’s a photo of Thalia, which in the picture, was smiling. I found no problem with that until I saw a huge erected cock press up against her face and his sac touching her chin. Her hand was handling his balls and I saw her face was covered with what seemed like very white, fertile cum. I couldn’t see the guy’s face, as everything was center around the main attraction.

Having looked at the picture, I had a minor orgasm. My sexual hunger overcome me and my pussy got even wetter. I flip through the next few one only to have countless orgasm again. It shows her sucking that person’s cock and while handling his big balls. I couldn’t believe what I was seeing until I came across a different picture that made me squirt out a little. In this photo, Thalia was kneeling on her hands and knees, her pussy was fill with I believe the same cock from the earlier pictures. It seems like he just came in her pussy since cum was leaking out in the picture. I hurriedly flip through the next one and saw a close up of Thalia’s pussy, his cock wasn’t in her anymore so his cum seep crazily out of her. After that, the next picture shows an overview of everything with Thalia laying on the carpet floor tired while the guy was kneeling where he fucked her with a cum-covered cock. Since this is an overview picture, I can see the guy’s face fill with pleasure and delight which gave me a heart attack. His jet black hair, sea green eyes, and his infamous lopsided grin gave him away almost immediately.

“Percy!” I gasp in a mixture between surprise and feeling very hot.

“Oh you’re awake?”

I gasp again when someone responded.

Looking up, I saw Percy standing by the bathroom door way drying his hair with a small towel. He wasn’t wearing any clothes but with a towel around his waist. When I didn’t responded he looked up, wondering why I didn’t answer him.   
“Whatcha doin’?”

As soon as he lay his eyes on me, his whole face dropped, realizing that his phone and his “watch” were in my hands.

Both of us were too shock to say anything.

“Uh… I uh….” Percy stuttered.

“Aphrodite came and visited.” I suddenly said, immediately wishing that I didn’t.

“She did?” He asked, surprised, “Did she tell you about…..”

“Yeah….” I said.

_Awkward silents….._

“Are you mad at me?” He asked, evasively.

“No.” I simply said.

“Before you say anything, I know I shouldn’t have….. Wait, what did you say?”

“No, I am not mad at you.” I said again.

Jaw dropped, he scrunched his eyebrows and looked at me like I was joking with him.

“But you say you…. What?!” He said, perplex.

“I want to tell you, that I also dream with this thing Aphrodite gave you…” I said, “I don’t know…. I just felt so hot when you and Thalia start having sex with me.”

“Uhh….”   
“Aphrodite told me you had four dreams after she gave this to you….” I said, “I want to know….”

Percy eyes widen like he couldn’t believe this is happening to him.

“Uhh… Well, I dreamt about you the first time after that underwater kiss.”

“Then I dreamt about you and Calypso the day after that, the first time I had a threesome….”

“And the day after that and before we had sex, I dreamt about you and the new camper, Piper…. Me and Nico were double teaming Piper first and then you in my cabin’s hot tub before they left us alone….”

“And during our quest today when Thalia knock me out, I dreamt about her and Piper and we had sex in the truck….”

I stare at him with a hungry look in my eyes.

“Is that everything, Percy?” He nodded, ashamed of himself

“How come you have these picture of Thalia in your phone, Percy?” I ask, honestly don’t know the answer, “I don’t think you can keep a dream picture, can’t you?”

“Uhh… That’s not a dream….” He stuttered almost to the point where I couldn’t hear him.

At first, I didn’t get what he meant. If he didn’t dream about it then how in the world did he get these pictures in the first place. The phone vibrate in my hand again and I look only to see another text message from Luke.

_You know, Percy, I think I should call my friend on the train the next time we’re going to do this again with Thalia….. btw still waiting of the pictures :-)_

Turning the gears in my head, I realize what he meant.

“You…. You fuck Thalia…, my best friend for real?” I ask, shocked.

Well, now I know Thalia didn’t choked the air out of him but something else instead…..

“I…” He tried to defend himself, but nothing came out, “I was just going to give her the cupcake when I found out that she is having sex with someone who looks a lot like the Luke we know. I know it sounds weird that she’s having sex but I swear.… The dream I had with her on the truck, she told me the secret tradition that hunters of Artemis are allowed to have sex every night when the moon is up….I didn’t believe it’s true until now.”

“She can have sex?” I ask.   
“Yeah, fucking like rabbit is okay but love and relationship is not….” He said, then quickly shut up realizing what he just said.

“And you join in with them afterwards….” I ask.

“Yeah….” He said in embarrassment.

Awkward silents fell upon us again, but this time I gesture Percy to sit next to me on the bed. He perched himself lightly on the sheets without making a lot of movements.

“Percy….” I mumbled blushing, “I have been thinking about what Aphrodite said to me and the dream I had with you and Thalia…. I couldn’t help but feel…. Uhhh…… a little horny when I saw you came inside Thalia in my dream…. Don’t get me wrong, I still love you so much…. But if you want, I am willing to try an open relationship between us.”

His eyes popped open and the scrunching of his eyebrows widen into a shock expression.

“Are you serious? I mean… that’s…. great and all, and I love you too….. but…. I am not against you having…. Uhh… sex with other guys at all…. I just don’t want to make things awkward between us….”

“It’s always awkward between us…. seaweed brain.” I said, “Like I said, I am willing to try only if you wanted to.”

Percy studied my face like he couldn’t believe this is happening to him.

“So….? What do you think?” I ask, showing a slight smile.

Finally, He smiled in responds.

“I am thinking you are the best girlfriend that anyone could ask for.” He smirked, “And yes, I love the idea of having an open relationship with you…..”

“Great!” I smiled, knowing things are going to change…. for the better.

I reach my arms out for a hug and we immediately embrace each other. As we hug, I couldn’t help but felt something hard poking my thigh. Knowing immediately what that could be, I lean up and whispered next to his ears.

“I am still horny from those pictures, Percy….” I smirked, “Can you do something about it?”

He smiled at me with some sort of a compassionate look but mostly his eyes were just lustful.

“Aww… Do my little girl need help with something, I don’t know….. naughty?”

“Yes please….” I said innocently.

My hands were on my thighs, waiting for him to touch the wetness down my hips. He, being an idiot like he always is, try to torture and tease me to the brink of exploding.

“I don’t know….. You have been a bad girl and I don’t usually help bad girls with their naughty problem….”

His dirty talk did the trick because I was squirming my legs together like I am going to leak myself. My head spun around and around and I couldn’t held my composure in place.

I whimper and beg for Percy to do something with me.

“No no… I am a good girl! I will listen to everything my daddy say….”

Percy was taken back when I called him daddy, it’s like he lost what he was going to say next.

_Try and tease me now, seaweed brain…._

“Everything?”

“Yes daddy….” I said, cooing.

His face lit up like a christmas tree as he happily sat closer to me.

“Tell me all the dirty little things you do when you masturbate, you naughty girl. Tell me everything, baby. Tell me how you play with yourself….”

I was so horny and turn on right then it’s hard to leave my pussy alone anymore.

“You want me to show you, daddy?” I said.   
Brining my hand down to my short, I rub the fabric covering my pussy before I slide them to the side and rub my sensitive clit covered by my pink panties.

He couldn’t take his eyes off me.

“Oh Yes baby, sit over there and play with yourself… Daddy is going to watch you masturbate….”

I quickly got on the bed, leaning against the headboard to support my arched back. Percy himself had gotten on the edge of the bed, kneeling on the hilt of his feet. His throbbing boner clearly visible even if this room is lit up warmly, not bright.

I started caressing my panties, feeling the heat poured in me and made me feel hot. With the annoying shorts kept getting in the the way, I unbutton my jeans shorts, lift my butt off the bed and slide them down my legs off my ankles. I decide to keep my tank top on since it was teasing Percy a little bit. I threw my shorts at Percy and it landed on his head. He took a whiff of my sense before throwing them back on the bed.

“Do you like my pink panties, daddy?” He nodded enthusiastically.

Now with the panties aside, my pussy was clearly expose to him. I didn’t wait another second and stick my middle finger in my cunt walls, feeling it surprising tighter from before. When I look at Percy’s covered boner, it seems longer than when he perviously had sex with me. Suddenly, I want to see his prick without the towel covering him, luckily he seemed to catch on and remove the towel from his waist, throwing it on the carpet floor.

Aphrodite wasn’t kidding with what she said about about a tighter pussy and a bigger dick, now Percy’s cock was at least more than eight inches long, the girth was twice it’s size since I fucked him this morning in his cabin.

“Holy Shit! Daddy, it’s so long and thick!”

“You naughty girl…. You like me showing off my big dick, don’t you?” He said, “I bet you like me to jerk off my huge cock while you play with your dirty pussy…..”

Hearing him say stuff like that was giving me a really hard time controlling my movements with my finger. I just rub and thrust my fingers hard in me, hoping to achieve a shuddering orgasm.

“Play with yourself more… Yes, that’s a good girl…..”

“Oh-oooohhh…. Mmm….” I moan.

With my eyes half close trying to focus on the pleasure of having a Percy watched me masturbate, I saw out of the corner of my eyes that he had spat on his cock and jerk a few time to the beautiful scene I am showing him.

“Yes yes! It feels so good having daddy watch me….. Oh! I am so close….”

Frantically, I added my ring fingers in my pussy along with my middle finger, then I rub my sensitive clit with my thumb hoping it will bring me to that goal of a shuddering orgasm I so needed. Percy sense that I was close, but he couldn’t handle the need in him anymore so he said.

“Since you are such a good girl, daddy will help you finish your naughty problem….”

“Yes yes, anything daddy.”

“Let go of you hand and daddy will make you feel good….”

I immediately comply, bring my fingers out of my cunt which is soaked with the wetness of my juice. Percy went down on my wide spread legs, his cock throb slightly as he lowered his body until he’s level with my snatch.

“Hum…. You are so wet, baby girl!” He said.

Without warning, which just makes it a lot better, he let his tongue hung out like a panting dog and slide over my very sensitive lip.

“Ooh! Mummm….” I moan.

To prevent myself from moaning too loud, I stick my wet fingers in my mouth, sucking of them while making kind of a sexual noise which just drove Percy’s cock from throbbing to bouncing up and down painfully. For the first time, I felt my own juice in my mouth and surprisingly found myself taste better than nectar. Percy, hearing me moan, smirked and plunge his middle and ring finger in me. He didn’t wait and just began thrusting them in me, finding my pussy tighten whenever he start doing the come hitter motion with his fingers, rubbing my g-spot again and again and again.   
“Ahh….!” I scream, even though its muffle by the sound of me sucking my fingers.

“Yeah? You like that baby girl? You like my fingers thrusting repeatedly inside your sloppy wet pussy?” He said seductively, then asked, “You want to feel even better?”

“Yes! Yes! I want to feel better daddy!” I scream, wondering what else he could do.

“Close your eyes baby….” He said, “Don’t open them until I say you can.”

I immediately comply, but not before I got a look at his face directing licking my pussy. His eyes were fill with lust and desire, it’s hard not to get arouse with them. Shutting my eyes, I reach blindly for his hair so I can prepare for the explosive orgasm he’s about to give me. I held his hair in place, pushing him closer into me.

He first licked the lip again, making me shiver in slight delight before he reinserted his two wet fingers in me. The wetness on his fingers became cold from the air so I felt his cold finger slid into me, making me experience a new sensation that I’ve never felt before. He continued for a while until I felt another finger poking into me. I moan, never having a third finger in me before. The feeling was great, but not enough to get me to orgasm. He, after a while just fucking me with his three fingers, inserted his fourth finger in me and I scream, not holding myself back from the pleasure of wanting to scream. I have never in my life felt so erotic and sexy and so full of fingers. Still, I didn’t orgasm yet and was damn sure that I was going to explode. When he realized that I didn’t cum yet, he began fucking me faster, almost putting his whole palm in. I felt the need building up and I know that I was closed.

“Daddy! OH I am so close! Just a little bit more….” I whimpered.

Suddenly, I felt something sucking the top of my cunt. I immediately came to conclusion that his mouth is lapping up all the excessive juice leaking out of my pussy. He licked all around the area until he reached my clitoris and expertly suck at the little nub. I was still hypersensitive from before when I was caressing my clit that it’s impossible for me not to squirt out from the combine assault with his fingers and his lips. I was at the edge of falling off with pleasure, going to cum as soon as my clit was being sucked. Percy sensed it, he sticked his tongue in my pussy, lapping all around the inner walls, his fingers still pumping me while he used his nose to continue and caress my clitoris. His whole movement brought me to another level of orgasm. Now I am not just falling off a cliff, but instead driving full speed off into a pool of pleasure below.

“Ahh……!!!!!” I screamed and came all over his face.

Screaming doesn’t describe just how much this orgasm overtook me. I was a moaning wreck, writhing and wiggling uncontrollably because the effects were just so awesomely amazing.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! **Fucccckkkkk!!!”**

Squirting like crazy, I couldn’t even held my legs as they were spasming on their own. With the amount of time that I spend in la-la land, I bet now Percy’s face is drench with my cum.

“Holy shit….” I pant, after my orgasm ended.

Slightly flutter my eyes open, I saw Percy’s raven hair getting almost pull off with my hand. I couldn’t see his face as he was still lapping at my pussy to get me more arouse. My legs settled back on the bed with my knees kneeling upward and my feet on the bed, feeling the pretty soaked bed.

“Oh Percy….” I moan.

Discarding the whole daddy scenario, I dig my fingers deep in his hair and brought his face up. It’s so hot when I saw that his face was doused with my cum.

“Oops….” I said innocently.

“You have no idea how “oops” you just made me, Annabeth…” He said huskily.

I smile.

“Do you want me to clean it up?”

“No I’ve got it….”

He did something weird with his hands to control the juice I had just spray on him, making it into a ball of water before it flew into the bathroom.

_Splash!_

I heard a splash, then look at Percy confused.

“I pick up a new skills during the war, it’s pretty useless until now….” He smiled, “There is still a little bit of your cum on my lips if you want to kiss them away.”

“Oh yes, come here….”

I brought him up and he climbs on top of me while I lean up to kiss them away, the kiss turned from passionate into a heated tongue battle in seconds. Even thought I just came, I wasn’t at all satisfy with just having a oral orgasm. I want more…..

Once his lips are clean off my juice, I said to him.   
“Percy, that was wonderful…. but I want more.”

Percy, after kissing me with his tongue getting pulled by my lips, grinned at me as if he’s also ready for more.

_Of course he’s ready, he still got his hard cock and he didn’t even cum yet….. Man, I so want him to cum in me…._  
“I thought you’d never ask….” He smirked.

He got off me and the bed, his cock hanging straight with a curve upwards. As he walked toward the nightstand with his cock bouncing up and down, I got hornier just looking at it, wondering how his now bigger cock would feel in my even tighter pussy. I knew it would be better than the first time I fuck him.

Once he reached his phone, he picked it up and typing something in there.

“What are you doing?” I coo.

He stopped typing, hitting the screen one last time.

“Getting a friend….”

He showed me what he typed and sent and I got even hornier from his text message.

_Hey Luke, here are the pictures you wanted. Btw come to room 4-69, you are going to like what you see!_

_P.S: Bring your friend too :-)_

After reading the text message, I couldn’t believe that Percy is going to let his friend, Luke, join in with us. Instead of being scare about fucking a stranger, I got even more arouse and turn on by this. The open relationship had really taken its course and I am not complaining, plus he said to bring his friend that none of us have met so that thrill me yet to the verge of getting knock out by being horny.

_Beep beep…._

Another text message…

_lol! Is someone being naughty again?_

Percy wrote back….

_Oh yes… and she is horny as fuck! Come over and help me…._

I sat on our bed, already leaking from just reading those text, imagining how they will look. Probably just as handsome as Percy, but not beating him by any means. He put his phone away, back on the nightstand as he walked back and stood next to the bed with his cock hovering over my head. I took a whiff his his sense and got intoxicate by the sea water smell of his hard-on rod. He saw me mesmerized by his prick that he laughed and said.

“Why don’t you suck me off while we wait for them….? Don’t wanna waste any time….” He said persuading me.

“Oh I am always ready to suck your cock, Percy….” I said, which didn’t took much convincing.

I lean over the bed so my head is lolled back. Since the bed is pretty low to the ground, Percy kneeled on the carpet floor and line his cock up with my mouth. The position is perfect because the bed was just at the right height for Percy’s cock and balls to be right where I could suck on them.

Percy held the back of my head and slowly ease his hard dick into my mouth. He pushed in so far it hit the the back of my throat, and since my head is upside down my throat could easily take in his cock was has a curve upward and exactly how my throat is. Once he felt his cock hit the hilt of my mouth, he began pushing in, going upward without stopping his steady pace.

“Bwahhhhhh…..!” I felt my gag reflex at work, but I ignore them on focusing of deepthroating Percy.

Hearing the sounds I made guess had an effect on him because when his cock was all the way down, he pulled out a little bit and thrust back in hard, ignoring when I am just getting adjusted to his size and length.  
“Guhhhh…. Guhhhh…… Guhhhh…..” I gagged.

Tears were leaking down my eyes but I wasn’t complaining since I had my hand on my tank top covered breast and my bare pussy, rubbing my nipples and clit as Percy fucked my mouth. He grunted, feeling my throat tighten with the lack of air.

“Yeah baby….” He moaned, “Take my cock deep in your throat….”

I was getting face fucked by Percy, having his balls slap into my face when he held onto the back of my head and thrust in and out. Breathing became harder but I couldn’t careless since I want his cum in me so bad. Trying to get him off faster, I waited until whenever he pulled out of my throat and lick the tip of his head with my tongue. His knees buckled and I knew that he was close to cumming all over my mouth.

“Shit! That feels so good….” He groaned, “I am about… to blow……”

His cock was throbbing in me and I felt like I was almost going to pass out from how fast he was moving. Knowing that I am gonna get cum on, I somehow found a way to suck on his cock, making him grunt with his knees buckled. After a few more thrust, he pulled out of my throat, letting his pleasure sky rocketed and release his tasty seeds in my mouth.

“ **Fuck!** I am going to cum!” He screamed.

I felt his first spurt of semen splash against the back of my mouth, then continued as stream after stream of cum exploded inside my cheeks. I wasn’t sure, but I believe he came at least twelve jets of his baby butter in my mouth. I was totally unprepared with his orgasm that most of it overflew the side of my mouth.

“Muwummmmm…..” I moan, really out of breath now.

He grunted when my mouth vibrated, then withdraw his cock. Now that its free from my lips, he shot another three strings of sperm on my face and finally finished. He was panting heavily while I was coughing and spluttering nonstop, cum leaking onto the carpet.   
“Oh god Annabeth…. That was fuck great!”

I try to respond but only more cough came out. When I’ve finally recover, there was still a lot of Percy’s cream in my mouth. I swirl it around my mouth, savoring the taste before swallowing greedily down my throat.

“Mmmm…..” I sigh contently, feeling its warmth in my stomach.

I flip myself around so now I am leaning up on my elbows, facing his semi-erected cock still throbbing from the after effect of my deepthroat. His cock was gleaming with cum and saliva under the warmth light as he held my head closer and said.

“Clean me up, wise girl…. Get me hard again.” He smirked.

I immediately took him back in my mouth, giving him a blowjob while licking and suck every single sperm out of his dick. His dick was limp, so I couldn’t really blow him properly. I grab his head with a ring form with my thumb and index finger, pulling it up until I see the underside of his shaft. I brought my mouth closer, breathing hot, warm breath on him while touching my lips slightly on his rod. His breath instantly hitched up and I felt his dick harden slowly. Jerking him off excruciatingly slow as well as licking the space between his shaft and his head, he soon had gotten it hard again with his shaft touching his public skins.

“God! You are so good at blowjob! I can’t believe I am hard again.” He moaned, his mouth slightly open as a result of getting hard.

“And you are just getting harder and harder every time.” I said, dirty talking him.

I went back to sucking his prick before I was totally consume with licking and kissing his underside cock. There is just something about licking his underside that makes me so wet…. I move my legs up in the air, swinging them around like some people would when they are studying on the bed, only differences is I am sucking my boyfriend’s cock instead of studying. _hehe…._

_Knock knock…._

“Luke, come in….” Percy said.   
He didn’t even worry about covering himself up, just kept my head still and let me continue sucking his cock. The door crack open as two figures step in the room.

“Hey Percyyyy……”

They gasp once they saw me sucking on Percy. I peel my eyes at them, waving my hand to say hi since I couldn’t speak with a cock in my mouth. They didn’t respond since they were totally broken by the scene in front of them. I look at them as they look at his cock disappearing and reappearing out of my luscious lips, then at the puddle of cum stain on the carpet floor. Percy let go of my head and I went to bathing his cock with my saliva until I got bore. It’s not easy to keep my attention on Percy since there are new people, and by that I meant new cocks that I can suck on.

_Wow, I am really turning into a slut from this open relationship thing….. oh well, I am not complaining as long Percy doesn’t have a problem with it._

“Hey guys!” I squeal.

The responds I got from them was just what I expected….. horny and aroused.

**_ Luke _ **

_Beep beep…._

Laying on my bed alone in my room, I took out my phone, thinking that has to be Percy sending me those photos. I open the photo app and immediately saw all the picture that I took of Thalia during my first threesome with two strangers who is now, I hope, friends. I stroll down over all the imagine as I relive myself in those dirty memories of Thalia.   
**“Hey Luke. Me and your father are going to the public hot tub on the train. You wanna join?”** My mom asked.

Since the many times I’ve been on this train, I’ve always found that the activities on this ride has surpass many of the others. I mean, who would resist a big ass hot tub on a freaking train…. That’s one reason why our family have always take vacation on this train to Vegas.

**“No Thanks. I am going to stay here….”** I reply, not wanting to get a boner in public in case I thought about Thalia.

**“Okay…”** She said and I heard the door shut.

I kept strolling down the list of dirty pictures while rubbing my crotch until I saw a text message that made me spring up and sat straight.

_Hey Luke, here are the pictures you wanted. Btw come to room 4-69, you are going to like what you see!_

_P.S: Bring your friend too :-)_

I couldn’t believe it…. Percy is inviting me, probably to have sex with Thalia again. And he wants me to bring my friend with me! I quickly type something in.

_lol! Is someone being naughty again?_

A few seconds passed before I heard another beep….

_Oh yes… and she is horny as fuck! Come over and help me…._

I smile, thinking that tonight couldn’t get any better. I swing my legs over the bed and slip into my flip-flops before getting off the bed and into the other room of the cabin where our family shared.

“Ahh…!”

I immediately covered my eyes, couldn’t believe what my friend was doing on his bed.

“Oh my god! Luke, what the fuck?!”

“Sorry…” I said, averting my eyes, “I didn’t know you were jerking off….”

He huffed in responds, getting his pants off the floor and slipping them on. He sat on his bed, his boner still visible.

“What do you want?” He asked in embarrassment.

Being that he is an orphan when his parents die of a tragic car accident, he’s been living with his foster parents in upstate New York since he was pretty young. Now he’s sixteen like me but his adopted parents has to stay upstate to work all the time so there is rarely a time he get to spend time with his family. So I decide to bring him along for this trip so he can get some quality time with my family. But who would have thought that he’s having some quality time with himself.

“I just want to know if you want to do something with me, Jason.”

Jason frown, like he couldn’t believe I disturb him jerking off for this.

“I can’t really do anything like this anyway, Luke….” He sighed, rubbing his crotch as he try to calm himself down, “What do you wanna do?”

“And don’t tell me it’s basketball…. because I just can’t.”

I totally get what he’s saying…..

“No.” I said.

“Playing Pool?”

“No. Something hot…”

“You wanna get some hot chocolate or something?” He asked, confused.

“No… Something way hotter….”

“What?! Do you want me to get in the sauna with you? Because that’s something I will never do in a million years.…”

I sigh, thinking I just tell him rather than giving him hints.

“No… something that going to solve that problem in your pants….”

At first, his annoying face was still visible until my words sank deep into his brain…. His eyes widen and he couldn’t believe what I just said.

“You found a hooker on the train?” He asked, bewilder.

“Of course not!” I said, “I was walking to get my mom that lotion she wanted when I saw this girl with dark, choppy hair and electric blue eyes winked at me. Then we strike up a conversation and she was laughing with everything I say even though none of it is funny. Then she asked me if I want to have sex with her in her room and of course I said yes. Then her friend came in the room after I was done and she agree to let him join in. We had like the hottest threesome ever…..”

“What?! I don’t believe you….” Jason said.

“I am not lying! Look at these picture then….”

I gave him my phone and he stroll through each of those pictures, not believe what he’s seeing.

“Like I say… Now he’s inviting me to go again and he told me to bring you along….” I said honestly.   
“How would he know me if he only knows you?” He asked, still flipping through the picture while his crotch began to bulge out instead of calming down.

“I told him that I would bring you along he ever want to do that again, who would have though he would in exactly an hour later….”

“That’s crazy….” I nod.

“I thought its crazy too, until I had that hot threesome.”

Jason, after looking through the pictures, gave my phone back. He looks like he’s debating about something.

“Are you sure you want me to go?”

“What? You don’t want to?”

“NO! I do… just the last time I’ve been with a girl, she said I was bad in bed….” He said, embarrassed.

“Hey don’t worry bro…. I thought I was doing great until Percy told me how to actually fuck a girl….”

“Percy?” He asked.

“Yeah, that her friend and her name is Thalia…. But seriously dude, you gotta come with me. Or else you are going to miss out…”

His debate was over in a minute, I can see it in his eyes.   
“Fine.” He smiled, “When are we going?”

“Now, duh…..”

After walking away with from our two bedroom cabin, we walked in silents, passing people who is going to the diner section to have dinner. We, on the other hand, are going to have a different set of meal. Once I’ve arrived at room 4-69, I stood there along with Jason with his erection still prominent in his pants.

“Are you sure this is the room?”

As a matter of fact, I don’t remember that this is the room I had my first threesome.

“They must have switch room after the mess we did, now come on…. Stop being just a puss and let’s go.” I said.

I knock on the door and heard someone say.   
**“Luke, come in….”**

Reassurance rest upon me, knowing that this must be Percy since he is the only one who knows my name on this train, other than my parents and Jason of course. Slowly, I crack open the door and realize that the room was lit up by a warm lighting. It’s like Percy’s trying to make it sensual. I step it the door with Jason and said.   
“Hey Percyyyy…..”

Both me and Jason gasped. Instead of thinking that they would still be clothed, Percy was completely naked holding onto her head while Thalia, with a white tank top and a pair of pink panties, was on her belly with her elbows supporting her her upper body to suck on his cock. Her legs was lifted off the bed, swinging them left and right which jiggled her butt a little bit. Her face was covered with splotch of cum and right underneath her mouth there is a puddle of cum staining the carpet floor. Both me and Jason stared, getting instantly hard though Jason was already hard from before. She lift one of her hands and waved at us until I realize that something was wrong with Thalia’s hair because her hair is black but this girl has blond curly hair. I couldn’t make sense of this, neither can Jason. I heard him mumbled something like this is the wrong room or something. Percy, letting go of the blonde’s head as she bathed her tongue all over his erected hard cock. He groaned in respond, giving me a wide grin and a thumbs up. The blonde stopped bathing her tongue on his rod and turn to us.

“Hey guys….” She squealed, acting so much like a little school girl.

She got off the edge of the bed, rushing to shutting the door and locked it before turning to face us.

“Uhh… Percy? Who is this?” I ask, shocked.

“Oh I am sorry, you must have thought I was talking about Thalia in my text…..” He apologized, “This is Annabeth… My girlfriend.”

Again, both Jason and me gasp wide eyed when we heard what Percy said.

_Girlfriend? He wants me to fuck his girlfriend with him?_

I am not sure if I was really turning insane or if this is just one of those really, really, great days in my life. Percy smirked when he saw the blank face on our expression. Annabeth, however, was standing next to us while studying our feature like she was already making up how we look like underneath. Luckily both of us work out, plus Jason had a bulge at the crotch of his sweatpants just like how I had mine, so it’s not making us that self-conscious.

“You have a girlfriend? But…but you had sex with Thalia…. Wouldn’t that….. be cheating?” I asked.

“Don’t worry!” Annabeth chimed then winked at Percy, “We have an open relationship thing going on….”

Annabeth, with surprisingly good reflex, dragged from our hands and lead us next to the bed.

“You must be Luke….” She smiled, immediately rubbing my crotch with her hand and feeling my bulge growing steadily, “Do you wanna tell me who your friend is, or should I ask him?”

“Ugh….” I groan.

She was teasing me, knowing that I couldn’t speak when she is rubbing my groins and pressing her chest covered by her tank top against me. She pouted, looking at me with her innocent face covered with dry cum and I roll my head back just enjoying the pleasure soar through me.

“Well, I guess you’re just gonna have to tell me then….” She smiled at Jason.

“Jason….” Jason said, blushing.

She smiled, bringing her right hand while her left hand still caressing my crotch and felt Jason up. She gasped once she felt the hard rod in his pants instead of a bulge through those fabric.

“Oh! Jason…..” She exclaimed, touching him more, “Did you masturbated before you came here? You naughty boy, it’s so hard…..”

Percy walked over to us who were trying our hardest to keep our composure from Annabeth’s fondling, his very hard cock bend upward with his cock head touching his hips, only bouncing slightly up and down as he walked. Jason had glued his eyes at Percy’s rod while I just look at the naked couple in front of us, wondering how I got so lucky tonight.  
  


Percy’s smile turned into a grin.  
“You want to fuck my girlfriend, Luke?” He smirked.

I was way too horny with the combined assault on my crotch and Annabeth’s puppy face….. I thought about how wrong it is if we are going to fuck my friend’s girlfriend along with him, but hey, if they are willing, why not just take advantage of it? Dropping all my morals and conscience, I reply with needs, wanting to have just as much fun as I can.

“Are you kidding me?…” I strained, feeling Annabeth rubbed me harder.

Annabeth and Percy smirked.

“Great!” Annabeth squeal in delight, “Strip everything off and let me see those cocks!”

She got on her knees in front of us standing side by side, with her tongue lolled out like what a dirty slut would do. I immediately grab the end of my t-shirt and pull them up, showing my bare chest and abdomen. Not as muscular as Percy but in my opinion still quite good. Then I pull down my sweatpants along with my boxers, they fell off once I’ve pulled them down to my thighs. I step out of them, kicking them somewhere where it will soon be forgotten. My cock sprung out semi-hard from when Annabeth was caressing them. Finally, I push off my flip-flops and kick them off to the side. Now I am totally naked, standing in the room fill with a horny couple along with me and my friend.

Annabeth smiled when she saw that I was done with stripping out of the last of clothing, my hard dick now steady rising form just looking at Annabeth needy eyes, realizing that her panties wasn’t covering her pussy and I can see the cleanly shave cunt she got leaking so much love juice. She grabbed onto my semi-hard cock and jerk me to get me harder. In respond I just groan, feeling her soft hand stroke the bare skin of my shaft. Her chest heaved up and down, feeling my dick stiffen in her hands. Within half a minute, I’ve fully harden into a cock.

She gasped when she saw my erection.

“Luke! How old are you?” She asked, mesmerized.

“Sixteen….” I said.

“Wow! You are sixteen and you are already around seven and a half inches long….” She said, taking a lick at my dick head and I almost collapse with buckled knees, “Hum… It doesn’t taste bad either! I love it!”

Hearing her say that really boost my confidence to a new level. I felt myself get harder and throb from her compliment.

Jason, on the other hand, was still stripping. Even though he said he wanted this, he was still hesitant because he never had experience going to have sex with so many people before. Once his shirt was off, showing his tone abdomen and great biceps, he grabbed the hem of his pants and pull them off one by one off his legs. He worked off his socks too, throwing them somewhere else afterward. Then his boxers were pulled down with his hands and his hard cock bounced and leaped out, throbbing painfully.

Since he was already hard when he was masturbating in our room, Annabeth gripped his rod eagerly and felt just how big he is.

“Damn! Jason… You are so big! I am guessing you are sixteen too, huh?” She asked, also fascinated by his sizes.

Jason could only nod when she began stroking him with her smooth and soft hand. She gave it a little lick and his knees bend and crumple when he felt Annabeth’s tongue caress his shaft briefly, but he somehow kept himself straight.

“Mmm…. You don’t taste bad either, Jason.”

I look at Annabeth with both her hands jerking our cock, then I look at Jason’s and Percy’s cock. Even thought I was never bi-sexual, I got even hornier looking at Jason’s cock slipping in and out of her hand. His cock was even bigger than my seven and a half inches, just slightly less than eight. There is no foreskin and pubic hair, probably because we are still pretty young to have hair down there. His cock points straight up, not curving up and his balls were huge as they were draped down because of the heat in this room. But still, I don’t think no one beats Percy with his eight and a half inches cock and a girth that is slightly bigger than us. His cock have no foreskin nor pubic hair, since he’s just around the same age as we were. His balls sac is around the same size as Jason, if not bigger. Staring at their tools, I suddenly felt self-aware of my smaller package compared to them and the confidence left me.

Annabeth was still jerking our cock when she somehow noticed where I was staring at, she jerked me faster and I yelp, bringing my attention back to her.

“Don’t worry about your size Luke…. It’s definitely big for a sixteen years old, plus it’s the skills that matters.” 

Hearing her said that plus seeing Percy gave me a thumb up, silently telling me that I’ve learn his skills during our time with Thalia, my self-doubt went away and I am back to being fully confident.

Annabeth saw me smiled and in return she jerked me off harder.

Jason looked severely constipated trying to keep his legs straight and not turn into jelly, but he was buckling like crazy from the constant and steady pumping on his cock. Annabeth noticed, smirking in a wicked sense and spat on his cock, lubing it up to get more friction. Jason moaned at the sudden action and held onto the headboard of the bed to keep himself from falling over.

“I think he likes it….” Annabeth grinned at Percy.

Keeping that grin, she turned to me and let a steady stream of drool on my cock, lubricating my shaft and resume pumping me with her saliva soaked hands.

“Oh god….! Annabeth you are so good with your hands…..”

You could hear both me and Jason straining to keep from blowing up my loads too soon, she is just that good with her hands! I wonder somehow if she is that good with only her hands, I wonder how it feels to be inside her mouth…. or even your pussy….

I suddenly heard Jason grunted harder and heavier, he buckled his knees as he thrusted into her hands with short burst, not slowing down one bit. Annabeth realized that he’s going to cum any minute and said sexily.

“Oh. Jason baby…. Are you going to cum?”

“Ugh…. ugh…. I am…. This is…. ugh I am almost gonna….”

All of a sudden, Annabeth stopped jerking our cocks and remove her hands. She lifted her hands to her mouth and licked her fingers which are covered with her own saliva and our pre-cum when it leaked out of our cocks. I groan, feeling disappointed since I was also close to cumming and my cock is now throbbing and twitching almost painfully from the after effect of her amazing hands. Jason had it worse because he was right there, going to cum when she stopped and smiled at him with a “not yet” kind of looks.

“Ugh why did you do that?” Jason almost screamed, then whined afterwards, “I was so close.”

His cock couldn’t keep still, it’s bouncing up and down on its own with so much pre-cum on the tip of his cock. It’s even bending a little upward with the strain Annabeth put on him.

“Just hold it in for a while….” Annabeth simply answered with a smile.

Jason, now huffing in annoyance, left his cock alone with a somewhat piss off expression.

_Who wouldn’t be? After getting cum-block by a beautiful girl who just tease him to no end. He’s probably suffering from a massive blue balls right now._

“Come on.” She said and crawled on the bed, giving us the come-hither gesture with her fingers.

Percy was already on the bed, laying down while jerking off to the scene of his girlfriend playing with our now pulsating cocks begging to cum. Annabeth gave Percy a kiss, tasting his lips and Percy hungrily kissed back, bitting her upper lip with his teeth. I saw Annabeth on her knees and elbows, her body slightly diagonal to the bed as she continued her kiss with Percy. I could also see her pussy from her panties under the warm lighting but it’s hard to make out all of her features.

“Hey… Can I turn the lights brighter? I am like squinting my eyes….” I ask.   
“Sure, Luke… But we all know you just wanna see my girlfriend more clearly…..” Percy smirked.   
I blush, but regardless turn the knob on the switch until the room is illuminated with a bright halogen lighting, giving the room a brighter, yet with still kind of a warming lighting.

Now that I can see without squinting my eyes, I saw her juicy pussy much more clearly and was not surprise that it was so wet and drench with her honey. As she kissed Percy, I realize that she still have half her clothes on while we are all naked. I decide to do something about this….

Walking to where she is crouching, I sneak behind her with Jason following my heel. They didn’t realize that we have moved from our spot, busy kissing one another. I creep my hands slowly up to her waist where the hem of her pink panties is and pull down hard, exposing her ass and her pussy to me and Jason. Man, her pussy look so delicious…. the way her pink vagina lip looks, her pubic skins without a shred of hair and her little sensitive nub which is erected…. I could say that her cunt looks just as best as Thalia’s.

“Oooohhh you two are so naughty….” Annabeth said seductively, wiggle her butt and making us groan.

“Pull up your tank top, Annabeth.” Jason said, “We all know you are a slut….”

Percy just smirked wickedly while Annabeth beamed at Jason.

“Oh yes…. I am a dirty slut Jason…. Come here and pull my top off….”

Jason, having gained his confidence, climb on the bed on the opposite side. Now I am on one side of the bed while Jason was at the other. Meanwhile, Percy and Annabeth were at the center of the bed, touching and kissing like as if we are not here. Jason was on the bed in seconds, kneeling with Annabeth facing him as he slowly reach for the hem of her top and pull up. Annabeth stopped kissing Percy so Jason can pulled the whole thing off and threw it off the bed.

“Huh… No bra… You really are a dirty slut.” Jason smirked.

Annabeth stopped kissing Percy, being so turned on by what Jason said and straighten up on her knees. Now I’ve got a good look at her tits, they were not overly large, probably around a B to a C cup breasts. There were nothing on her white boobs which is just perfect. Her nipples were dark brown and they were perky and erected. I was turn on to see her tits which just reminds me when I titty fuck Thalia limp body and cum all over her neck and shoulder.

Annabeth, having her panties still on her thighs, pull them off her sharply tone legs. Now that she is completely naked, she turned her attention to me and threw her panties on top of my head, which I gladly too a sniff and got intoxicated by her smell. It was nothing but heavenly.

“Like my panties?” She asked me.

“Oh yes! It smells better than your perfume.”

She chuckled, like I’ve say something stupid.   
“I am not wearing any perfume, Luke….. Percy is wearing his cologne.”

I blush, realizing that I was talking about Percy instead of Annabeth.   
“Oh!” I said embarrassed, “Well anyway, I like how your panties smells….”

Annabeth laughed.

I pull the panties off me and discard them on the floor. I look up and realize that Annabeth was thinking about what we could do next.

“What now?” I ask her.

Annabeth smiled knowingly like she already has a plan in her head. She kneel walked her way to Percy’s head, swing her legs over his head to the other side and held her pussy right above his mouth. She moaned slightly when she felt Percy’s hot breath on her lip.

“Come on up Luke…” She said to me, “You too Jason….”

We did as we were told, now standing on either side of Annabeth. I was standing on her right side while Jason was standing on her left, both our cocks pulsing with mine pointing toward the ceiling and Jason’s aiming at her face. From this position, I knew we are going to be suck off until we bust our nuts and jizz in her mouth and on her face.

“You two ready to get your cock suck off?” She asked seductively.

“Fuck yeah!” Me and Jason screamed in union.

Immediately, she plunge her mouth on my cock first and I roll my head back, lucky to be the first one to feel her warm and wet mouth dipping up and down while sucking my junk. Jason groan, slightly disappointed when he only have her hands jerking his saliva covered cock. I felt a little bad for him since he’s got blue balls from Annabeth’s earlier teasing, though I believe I jinx myself when she stop blowing me and went to Jason. Jason was groaning with his eyes half shut, he didn’t even realized Annabeth going for his rod and before you knew it, he gasped in surprise, looking down only to see Annabeth wrapped her lips around his head and push herself further down his shaft.   
“Oh Annabeth….” He grunted, feeling the strain on his blue balls.

Jason’s cock was sucked and licked, glistering with his pre-cum and her saliva liquid. After around the same time she spent with his cock, she let go of him with a pop, left him bouncing achingly and went back to poking her mouth back into my cock. Annabeth wrapped her moist lips around my head, sucking between my head and my shaft while repeatedly licking all the pre-cum at the tip as she greedily swallowed it down her aching stomach.

Suddenly I felt her mouth left my cock, kissing her lips on my sac and sucking each of my balls, periodically switching from the left one to the right one. Her free hand reach for my also gleaming cock and jerk me along with her balls sucking, bringing me to almost the point of orgasm, her other hand left Jason’s and settle on my hips trying to bring me closer to her.

Jason, though disappointed at the lost of contact, was jerking his cock to keep the pleasure flowing, lost in delight with his head thrown back while watching us.

Below us, Percy was eating Annabeth out ferociously, his chin glint with her love juice. Annabeth was a moaning wreck from the heavenly feeling that Percy was giving her. Her moans were loud and powerful, which only added to my pleasure when her mouth vibrated on my testicles as she sucked and licked each of my balls.

“Oooohhh….. You mouth feel so good on my balls….” I moaned.

I couldn’t see her face since she was enjoying the erected meat in front of her, but I was damn sure that she just grinned and smirked when she heard what I said.

Finally, she let me go and my cock bounced out just like how Jason’s did when she was blowing him earlier.

“Be right back….” She smirked, licking my tip one more time before going back to Jason.

I could see it in Jason that he was happy when she went back to him…. Annabeth was about to suck on his meat stick when he held her head in place just inches from his cock. Annabeth got confused and asked.   
“What are you….?” She asked.

Though she didn’t get the chance to ask him because Jason smacked his cock against her face, making her gasp in surprised. She looked stunned after his sudden action, but then her eyes turned from her dappled grey color to just a darker shade of grey and she said to him with needs.

“Oh yes! Keep smacking my face Jason…. Hit me with that big fat cock!”

Jason didn’t want to disappoint her so he went right to it, grabbing the end of his shaft hit her face repeatedly. He hit her on her cheeks, nose, forehead, and finally reached her moist and damp lips which he smacked with his cock repeatedly, making a sensual noise that sounded so erotic.

Seeing this display between Jason and Annabeth, I grip my cock to pleasure myself at the scene ahead of me. Not wanting to cum without Annabeth, I stop jerking and instead use my middle and index fingers to rub upward toward my meatus of where the space between my head and shaft meets, all the while using my thumb to stroke the tip of my cock head. I felt the pleasure escalated in me but not enough to make me blow my load yet.

I mona loudly, completely audible to Jason and Annabeth, and roll my eyes to the back of my head.

“Enjoying yourself Luke?” Jason asked me.

I nod with my eyes half close, not wanting to speak. Looking at Jason through a glance, I realize that he stopped smacking Annabeth’s face as she was now bathing her tongue and sucking all over his shaft and balls. She was handling his drape down nut sack, rubbing his balls together and making him groan in pleasurable agony. Holding on the tip of his head, she push upward so his cock was almost parallel with his belly, then she bathed her tongue all over his underside and licked all the rough ridges along his shaft. In the midst of her tongue bath, she was still handling his balls which were now wrinkle with her constant pulling and tugging. Letting him go once again, she flicked her tongue in and out over his head, leaving him moaning and wanting more.

“Can you handle yourself for a while, big boy?” She smirked innocently.

“Only for you, baby….” Jason smirked back, resume pumping his cock and wait for her return.

Annabeth turned her body around and faced my cock which was inches from her mouth and bathed in her hot breath.

“Luke baby…. Do you wannnaaaaa….. Muphhhhh!!!”

She got cut off from saying whatever she was saying because I plunge my cock in her mouth without warning and held her head in place. I was too horny to care about her comfort, I just want to fuck something tight. Now she’s at my mercy and I can do whatever I want with her…. She looked up at me, surprised by what just happened. I, showing no mercy, began forcefully pushing into her throat. She gagged hard since my cock was curve upwards and she had to level her mouth with her throat in order to get me down easier.

“Guagh…. guuuaghhhhhh!”

Her gag reflex was at worked once my whole cock was encase inside her mouth and down her throat. She put her hands on my hips, weakly trying to push me back from going too deep. I began moving ever so slightly and the gagging sound was music to my ears. After around half a minute I felt her relax and the muscle in her throat stop spasming, so I went crazy and hump her face like it’s a pussy.

“Gurgg! Gurgg! Gurgggggg!”

Since my cock is down her windpipe, her saliva was leaking all over her mouth and on my balls. She desperately trying to get air in her lungs through her nose with each time I pull out with only the tip in her. Her throat was tightening with every thrust and it feels heavenly on my cock. I suddenly felt something slimy on my balls, realizing that what she did with her tongue was going to make me cum. I don’t want to cum yet since I want more pleasure so I push her head off me, bring my cock out of her throat. A string of thick transparent saliva connect her mouth to the tip of my cock, almost making me burst from just the sheer sight of it, but I held it in surprisingly good with just a few drop of pre-ejaculation. She coughed and spat once she was cock free, getting all the air back from when I squeezed it all out of her.

“Ouughhh! oughhhhh……” She panted.

Looking at Jason, he was surprised at what I just did. His eyes widen like he’s imagine how it would feel if he did that to Annabeth.

“Damn it Luke….” Annabeth recovered, glaring at me, “Give me some warning next time you gonna to that.”

“I am sorry…. I couldn’t help it….” I apologized, sheepish at myself.

Annabeth was still glaring at me when her emotions suddenly turn a 180 degrees. A smirk appeared on her face and the next thing I knew she’s laughing.

“What’s so funny?” I ask, “I thought you were mad at me?”

“Ha…., did…. did you see….. that puppy look on your face?” She said, still laughing.

“You are not angry?” I ask, confused.

“No! Of course not…. Why would I be if I get to deep throat your huge cock?” She smiled, the laugher slowly died, “I was just messing with you….”

“Oh.” I sounded, embarrassed that I actually fell for that.

“Hey Luke…” Annabeth smiled at me and I lift my head, “Next time you gonna do that though, make sure you cum deep and hard in my throat.”

I smile, knowing that there is going to be a next time….

“Hard and deep….” I said, getting lost in my imagination, “You’ve got it!”

Suddenly, Annabeth lift herself up from resting on the hilt of her feet and Percy removed himself from under her. His cheeks, chins and lips were drenched with Annabeth’s love juice.

“I think you over did it again, wise girl….” Percy said, looking at Annabeth with a puppy face.

He dipped his fingers and wipe his face before smearing it on both her tits, making sure to get some over her nipples too. Then he walk off the bed and came back with Annabeth’s white top and clean himself with it. After that he threw the clothing back on the floor and climb behind Annabeth standing up. Now there are three horny guys standing in all around her with dicks pointing at her.

“Hey Luke… Jason… I think my boobs are dirty, you guys mind cleaning them with your tongue?”

“Oh yeah, with pleasure….” Jason said, kneeling level with her right breast and kisses around the protruded skin of her nipple.

Following Jason’s lead, I also did as I was told and began cleaning her left tits glistering with her love juice. Annabeth leaned her head back, feeling us caress her boobs and was reward with Percy’s cock and balls. His nut sack and his shaft were hovering above her mouth as she licked everywhere she could touch.

Once I deem it clean enough with only my saliva stain left gleaming, I stood back up on my feet, my cock level with her head. Jason did the same thing and now also standing next to her, his side of her breast was also gleaming with his spit. Percy noticed how hard and throbbing we were so he said to Annabeth.

“I think you should finish them off, or else they are going to explode….” Percy said.   
Annabeth, whose mouth left Percy’s cock and balls alone, turned her attention back to us.

She smiled.

“Who wants to blow their load in me first?”

“Me!” Both of us said, then groaned.

“Aww…. I want to cum in her mouth first.” I said.

“Hey, I’ve got a painful case of blue balls….. Let me go first.” Jason argued.

Annabeth was still rubbing and jerking our cock…. She watched in amusement as we decide.

“How about you two put your dicks in my mouth at the same time?” She suggested.

“What?!” Jason gasped.  
“You heard me…. If you can’t decide, why don’t you just let me suck off both of you at the same time?” She smirked devilishly.

I couldn’t believe what she was suggesting…. Not only was the fact the her mouth is going to get destroy, but our dick is going to slide up and out of her mouth…. together! Somehow, I thought about the idea of my dick touching Jason’s as Annabeth bobbed on our member…. There is just something about it that makes me super horny about two dicks fucking her mouth. Even though I was never bisexual, I couldn’t believe I was actually leaning toward the idea of getting suck off at the same time. I groan, couldn’t believe the words that left my mouth as I decide to just go with it.

“Great, I’m down with it….” I smiled and Annabeth returns my expression.   
“Jason, what about you?” Annabeth asked with her lips pout, giving him the most seductive face I’ve ever seen.

Jason was completely fighting a losing battle with his hormones as he debate whether he wants to blow his loads into Annabeth’s mouth or stand there with his massive boner. The choices were pretty clear after about three seconds later because a dirty smirk appeared on his face.

“Oh what the hell…..” He groaned, making Annabeth smiled widen.

“Great! Come closer so I can suck on your cocks!” She smirked.

Jason and I looked at each other, silently apologizing before both of us took a few steps forward with our cocks inches away from the other. Annabeth smiled, her eyes glued to the thick meat in front of her like it’s her favorite meal for dinner.

“You two are going to like this…..” She simply said.

Jerking us for a little more, she angled our cock at her mouth and without giving us any head up leaned and dived her head on our cocks. I moan just as loud as Jason while focusing on the luscious lips that she had enclosed around our cock heads. Her tongue darted out and lick us both which just added to our pleasure meter. She went further down, forcing our cock to press up against the others and I could feel the rough and smooth ridges of Jason’s shaft touching mine. Even our balls were slightly touching when she had about half of both our cocks in her mouth, the rest she just held it in her hands.

I never thought I say this but when Jason’s cock touched mine, I fell into a new level of being turned on, it’s like that feeling when I got hornier from watching Jason’s humping Annabeth’s hand. Thinking about it in my lust fill state, there is nothing wrong with two guys fucking the same mouth together, or maybe even the same pussy together…..

_Don’t worry so much about it, you stupid self-righteousness morals…. It’s not gay at all as long as I am not having sex with a boy, but having sex along with a boy with at least one girl, fucking her holes together._

Throw all my morals and consciences in the trash, I focus on the feeling of having Annabeth head bobbing on both our cock and the feeling of Jason’s shaft right next to mine.

“Oh Fuck! This feel so good!” I grunt.

“Word, bro….!” Jason said, also grunting, “ **Fuck!”**

I felt Annabeth smile at what we said, knowing that we are already getting use to that feeling of having our cocks press up against each other. Percy, on the other hand, grinned at us when we slowly start thrusting upward into her mouth. He kneeled behind Annabeth and said to us.

“Keep fucking her mouth while I work on her….” He said.

With his cock pointing at her back, Percy pushed in between her buttocks and proceed to hump into her ass. I know instantly that the base of is shaft is touching her asshole because she yelped as soon as he began thrusting in and out off her butt cheeks.

Annabeth’s mouth could only go down so far with two cocks in her mouth, but Jason didn’t care as much as I did because he was about to blow his load into her mouth with all the yelping and moaning she did whenever her asshole was being tapped. His thrust turn from short gentle bursts to deep and languid stroke, before just going crazy and started shoving his junk as far deep as he can. I try to hold my composure and keep it as gentle and slow as possible to draw out the maximum pleasure, but feeling Jason’s rod going crazy, it’s impossible for me not to go crazy too.

“Mmm…. Mmm…. Mmm….” Annabeth moaned as our movement became irregular.

I could feel the warm build up of semen boiling inside my balls….. plus hearing her moans was really too much for the both of us because it turned Jason into an animal, driving so fast and hard into her mouth as well as against my prick which in turn made me turned into an animal too. I could feel the rough ridges and his head rubbing me whenever he ram his dick up, then I would ram my own dick up after he pulled out only to shove it back in. His balls were basically gliding and hitting my balls, an experience I never had before which is another factor why I am so close to cumming all over the place.

_Squch-squch-squch-squch-squch……_

Then somehow, she found a way to suck at our cock and that was totally the end game for us.

“Ughh…. I…. I can’t…. hold it anymore!!!” Jason screamed.

Jason’s meat rod was throbbing nonstop just as much as mine as we were both gonna cum any nano-second now.

“Fuck! I am gonna…. Me too….” I said, throwing my head back and thrust harder, “Where do you want it, baby?”

“Ga wan ee eh-we-wear!” She mumbled.

Though we couldn’t hear what she said, it’s too late because we were already spurting like a fountain in her mouth.

**“Fuck fuck fuck! I am coming!”** Jason cried out in pure joy and happiness, **“Take it all, you fucking cum whore! Take my fucking cum!”**

Both of us held onto her head and thrusting into her at the same time.

**“Ahhhh! I am coming too!”** I moan.

Since both me and Jason were jet streaming in her mouth simultaneous, it’s hard for her to swallow any of our seeds down her throat. Most of our cum just leaked out of her lips, dripping on the bedsheets with only a few stream trickling down to our balls.

“Ughh…. Fuck!” Jason moaned roughly.

Annabeth was completely out of breath, choking on the combination of our cum. Both Jason and me pulled our cocks out, not wanting her to faint from lack of breath, but we held her head in place and decorate her face with what’s little left of our orgasm.

“Holy shit!” Annabeth coughed between panting breath.

I had my head thrown back, just like how Jason was as we rode out the peak of our own roller coaster ride. Having cum on Thalia’s face just a few hours ago, that was nothing compare to how much I just ejaculated now. It’s like I was on a sexual steroid, cumming around seven strings of semen on her face and in her mouth. Still, not beat Percy by any means when his climax bursted out of Thalia’s pussy, probably around eleven ropes of his thick fertile cum. I’d have to admit, I was envy, or maybe even jealous of how Percy perform sexually.

“Damn! I…” Jason panted, “I just came like eight times……”

I don’t know if it’s Annabeth’s skills or something else, but I was sure that I want her to do that to me sometime again.

“I have never cummed so much in my life before….” Jason said in awe.

Me and Jason had already recovered, but Jason collapse on knees first with his now limp and cum covered dick hanging over the bed. When I felt that my legs were going to crumble, I got off the bed and landed on my ass, my loose semen covered balls scraping on the sepia carpet.

Panting like I’ve just finish two basketball game in a roll, I look up and saw Percy, who had stopped humping Annabeth’s ass, laying down on the bed breathing hard. There were rivers of his sperm rolling down Annabeth’s backside, so much that it is not hard for some of them to drip on her asshole.

“Oh boys….” Annabeth said, bring my attention to her, “That was like, a lot of cum……”

Trying to get up on shaky legs, I succeeded and slowly made my way to sit lightly the bed, which is full with two exhausted but pleasured teenagers boys and one still horny and ready to go teenage girl.

“Pffew…. I don’t think I get go on after such an amazing blowjob….” I said.

“Hey….” Annabeth said in reassurance, “The night is still young… so don’t worry, we’ve got all night! If not, then we might as well as continue after sunrise.”

I smile thinking that this is truly one of the best night of my life. Realizing something, I looked at her face which was soiled with mine and Jason’s seeds and her lips which had a dribble of white baby butter running down her chin. She looked so hot and sexy that I felt the heat return in my groins, but not enough to make me rise again. I walk over to her who was lazily licking the cum off her fingers and wipe that string of cum off her chin, then I poke my fingers at her mouth and she gladly accept them in her already cum stain mouth. She swirled her tongue around my fingers, licking them clean and let go with a pop.

_Pop!_

“Mmm…. There is so much cum on me! I am like swimming in them!” Annabeth grinned.

I grab a random clothing on the floor and hand it to her.

“Here, this will help.”

“Thank, Luke….” She smiled, looking at me thankfully.

She cleaned her face and her lips, but then realize that she couldn’t do her back, so she asked me.

“Wanna clean my back?”

I grab the clothing, now realizing that it’s my t-shirt and wipe from her buttock to her upper back. She was sitting on the hilt of her feet so it easy for me to wipe her asshole too. She murmured something and sigh contently as I continued to clean her back.

I look around the room, seeing pieces of clothing all round the room, cum stain almost everywhere I look on the sepia carpet, and hearing the echo of our moan and groan in this I hope sound proof room.

_Eh…. I don’t really mind even if it isn’t soundproof anyway._

Looking at my companions, Percy was leaning against the headboard, recovered from his well over orgasm while Jason was spent on the right side of the bed, sprawling over the bed with his body.

Percy smirked at me and said.

“Man… I am gonna have to invite you and Jason again sometimes…..” He said, then gesture at Jason, “I think Jason just had his biggest orgasm ever….”

I smirk back.

“Definitely because Annabeth have such amazing talents with her mouth…..”

Percy smirked, “Just wait until you fuck her pussy…. you’re gonna love it!”

I smile. But being an idiot I am while talking to Percy, I didn’t even realize where I was cleaning her body until Annabeth moaned slightly when I put my hands on her boobs. I keep caressing them and Annabeth wasn’t complaining so after I threw the t-shirt away, using my hand and kneaded the protruded skin of her C cup breasts. I kneel behind her, feeling the weight of her perky breasts before I glide my thumb across both her nipples. She moaned harder and louder as my hands worked magic on her pleasure senses. I didn’t know what cause me to do this next, but I kiss the back of her shoulders, then kiss her neckline, before I was nibbling at her earlobe.

“You want me to play with your pussy Annabeth? To bring you more pleasure?” I whispered into her left ear.

“Oh oh yes…. please…. play with me…” Annabeth moaned, getting turned on.

“Talk dirty to me Annabeth….”I smirked.

“Oh yes! My pussy is so wet it’s drenching the bed, please…. do something about it….” She whimpered dirtily.

“What do you want me to do about it….?”

“Ohh….. Stick your fingers in me and prevent me from leaking anymore… please……” She emphasize on her last word.

I mentally laugh at her irony…. The fact that once I have my fingers in her, regardless, she is going to leak like a river. 

Keeping one hand working on her left boobs, my other hand slowly creep its way down to her belly, sinking further down until I’ve made contact with her erected clit. She shrieked in a high pitch yelp, having her clit rubbed and poked at. After that, I cup her entire pussy with my hand and just caresses her folds.

“Oh Luke…. Stop…. stop teasing me already…..” She moaned and stuttered.

With a final tap at her sensitive nub, I waited not a second longer and insert my middle and ring fingers in her cunt to supposedly “stop” her from leaking anymore. Her body reacted with a shudder and her hands bend to the back of my head and weaved into my blond hair.

“Oooohhh….” She moaned, “Now move your fingers around my pussy and rub me until I cum….”

“I thought you want me to stop you from leaking….” I ask with a smirk.

“Oops….” She smirked back innocently.

Knowing that she was lying all along, I decide to punish her later.

I began rubbing my fingers against her walls before moving them slowly in and out of her twat.

“Oh yes…. oooohhh…. that’s it, Luke….” She moaned.

Kneading her left breast, licking her neck and thrusting my fingers in and out of her pussy…. She was aroused to no end, the pleasure just kept rising and rising. Her thighs unintentionally move and spread wider, giving me more access to stimulate her.

Seeing her so lustful as she moved her body to hump harder on my already propelling fingers, I felt the heat pouring back in my groins and somehow erected itself back into a semi-hard dick. Annabeth pushed back on my thrusting fingers, suddenly feeling my half harden prick poking at her butt cheeks.

“Oh Luke…. Are you hard again?” She asked surprisedly.

“Hey….” I said, “When there is a beautiful girl humping my fingers repeatedly, I get hard no matter what.”

“Here… Let me help you get harder then….” She suggested, which I am not complaining.

Annabeth licked and sucked on her hand, then spat on it before lubing it up. She reached behind her back and grabbed my dick which is poking at her back as she humped me. I groan in a low husky voice as her hands began her jerking motion. Even though I had cum like a few minutes ago, feeling the sensation of her soft and saliva-ed hand pumping me…… There was nothing holding me back from getting hard again. Her hand was gripping me tightly, but not too tight where its going to hurt. She had to expand her grip due to the firm and hardness of my dick once it stiffen into its fully hard mast, ready to go another round. Knowing that I was ready to fuck again, she turned her head around and looked at my straining expression, amused by my constipated like expression. Without warning, she pushed my fingers out of her and turn herself around on her knees. She crouched and lean forward, putting my dick in her mouth and lick all around the head before poking her tongue at my meatus.

“Whoa girl…. You just couldn’t wait to get a cock in your mouth again, huh….”

In respond to what I said, she just lick harder before letting go and bath her tongue all over and under my shaft.

“Fuck! You are just so fucking- Oh lick my balls….. so amazing!” I stuttered.

Annabeth, who had stopped licking and sucking my shaft, turned to my balls and enveloped both nut sacs in her mouth before she pleasured me by sucking really hard on them.

I was consumed in happiness and satisfaction, I didn’t even noticed that Percy had gotten off the bed and was standing by the side closest to us, jerking his semi hard on at the scene where his girlfriend is sucking my cock. I bet in his mind, he is just beyond turned on looking at his girlfriend playing with another boy’s junk. I also realize that Jason was waking up, noticing the cock sucking action with me and Annabeth and smile at her.

“Girl…. you just keep on going and going, don’t you?” He said.

Annabeth winked at Jason, having no luck to smile back at him since my balls were being suck out by her mouth. Jason, not able to get back to his full mast yet, just lay on the bed at where he had woken up and play with his thing to get himself hard again.

“Fuck! This is something that I’ve dreamt of, I never thought it would actually come true!” He said.

“Well, we are staying on this train for five days so you can have that dreamt come true for as much as you want.” Percy said, hint for a possible fuck session again.

“Are you serous? We can do this again…..?”

“Why not? Watching my girlfriend being play by both of you turns me on, plus it’s making her horny too, right?”

Annabeth nodded in agreement and with eagerness.

“I bet you guys just couldn’t wait for the next time….”

“Are you kidding me?” Jason said like a statement, “I am already dreaming about it….”

Their conversation ended, leaving them focus back on the priority, which is getting hard again. Annabeth suddenly peel her mouth off me, I whimper at the lost of contact.   
“Luke, I think Percy need a little attention from me….” She winked, hinting at his limp but semi-hard dick, “Wanna fuck my pussy and finish making me cum?”

“Damn, you didn’t even need to ask…..”

She got into position. Now I am at the front of the bed, kneeling behind Annabeth who have switch her body around so now she is facing right at the room door. We were both facing the door so if someone came in, they would see us fucking like couples of horny teenagers.

“Percy….” She said ringing out her syllables, “Come over here and let me have that cock….”

Percy happily listen to his girlfriend and climb on top of the bed, then just like what we did to Thalia a few hours ago, Percy kneel before her head, giving her his treat that she so wanted. Annabeth got right into it and began sucking off Percy. He groaned with contentment as his member got hard from her attention. I decide I would get things started too as I line up my dick and plunge in slowly, but going as far as I can.

“Ummphhfff…..” Annabeth wiggled her butt and squeeze her muscles and I know that she wants me to go faster.

_Well, if she insists….._

From all the girls that I’ve been with, none of them has even been as good and as tight as Annabeth, who I am currently fucking and making her screams muffled by Percy’s dick. Even though I am more attracted to Thalia, the incredible narrow and tight love canal of this beautiful blond hair girl makes her real appealing which only increase my sex drive of wanting to fuck her non-stop….. Although this is like the four or five time I’ve cum today, I still find more energy within me than ever before. It’s like I can go until tomorrow morning and still not get tired. If that’s the case, I definitely will count on it to make this as one of the best vacation ever.

“This is amazing!” Percy held on to Annabeth’s head and moaned, “Baby…. suck it harder….”

Annabeth didn’t need to be told twice, going up and down faster on her boyfriend’s cock.

“Yeah…. That’s it baby…”

Suddenly, I felt the weight of the bed lifted and realize that Jason was going for the bathroom to clean the cum on his cock. He came back a while later with hunger in his eyes, staring at the ping pong game in from of him.

“Man… Your girlfriend is such a slut, Percy.” Jason said.

Percy just nodded without losing focus on the luscious lips wrapped around him while I continue to poke the tip against her womb and scrape her vagina wall with my cock. Annabeth couldn’t focus since her body was being play with, her only priority was giving herself over to the delicious treats stuff inside her body.

“ **Fuck me Luke** …. **Fucking spank me** …..” Annabeth screams muffled.

Just imagining myself smacking Annabeth’s ass and watching it jiggle, I felt myself getting much closer to my impending orgasm. There was no telling just how much longer I can hold on without pumping my load of cum in her wet and warm pussy.

_Smack! Smack…..!!_

“ **Oh Yes!** Fucking Yes yes yes yes….. **I… I… I am gonna…. Gonna Cum.** ”

Annabeth free her mouth from Percy’s rod and screams with overwhelming pleasure, all the while clinching her vagina muscles to the point where I felt every lump and ridges grasping my dick and squeezing all the cum I have in me.

“ **Shit! Shit shit shit SHITTTT!!!!** ” I scream.

Even though I have no idea how I am still conscious after all this fucking, I just had like the biggest orgasm ever of my life. I just kept pumping and pumping cum out of my penis and into her sex canal until I felt my knees turn jelly. With one last effort, I brought my hand up and smack her ass as a reward for her.

“ **Ohh!!** ” She yelped, still sensitive from her orgasm.

Letting my cock out of her pussy filled up with my sperm, I landed on my ass and grasp after such an amazing fuck. Leaks after leaks came out of her lip and I just couldn’t wait to put myself in her cunt again.

“Luke! That was awesome….” Annabeth moaned as an after effect of her orgasm, “We are going to do this again, right?”

Even though I was pretty wasted and out-of-energy, I manage to chock out, “You bet on it!”

Annabeth used her hand and reach down her belly to the cum that I’ve decorated her inside with, took a handful of them and lick them clear off her fingers.

“Oh man…. I don’t think I can go for a while….” I said, rubbing my forehead.

Percy, who still have a hard on, said to me, “You wanna rest a little bit?”

Getting off the bed, I said, “Yeah… I am gonna have to rest before I can go again…”

Annabeth, who have gotten on her knees instead of being on all fours, looking at the two piece of men meat and lick her lips.

“I am so horny I feel like I can go on forever…..” She said in anticipation to the two boys.

Percy smirked wildly, “Well, wise girl…. Let us make that dream of yours come true.”

He then looks at Jason with a ‘come and fuck her with me’ expression.

“You wanna help me double team her?” He asked, though it’s pretty obvious what my best friend would say.

“Do you really need to ask….?” Jason smirked and jump on the bed with his newly hard cock.

“Great!” Annabeth beamed, “Percy, get me from behind, and Jason…. Let me suck on your dick and get it nice and hard….”

Percy and Jason immediately got into position and within seconds they have started fucking.

“ **Shit!** You are squeezing me so tight, wise girl….” Percy groaned and buried his dick further inside.

I grin…. Letting them be, I walk for the bathroom to get myself clean up for another round with this incredible horny girlfriend of Percy’s. Just as I got out of the bathroom, which is by the way huge compare to ours, I was met with the once in a life time sight of Annabeth being roughly play with by Percy and Jason. Both of them are going as hard and fast as they can and I couldn’t even comprehend how great it would feel to do her anally. If just her pussy is as tight as when I’ve just visited, there is no imagining how better it would feel to be in her ass. The only slight problem is the fact that I don’t know if she has even done anal before, even if she didn’t, Percy should have the first go with her ass; it’s her boyfriend after all.

Annabeth’s screams aroused me for god knows how many times again, but without jerking off, I sat at the couch on the left side of the room and just watch to get myself even much hornier before having a taste of her again.

“ **Yeah yeah** … **Fuck your whore, fuck me without mercy and just punish me till I am knocked unconscious!** ” Annabeth screamed.

“ **Fucckkkk…..** You are my slutty cum bucket and I am going to fill you up with all my cum….!” Jason quickly fucked her mouth, earning a vibration of her hollow cavern which sent his knees to buckle.

Percy…. from his facial expression, is basically right there on the horizon. He looks constipated trying to hold off as long as possible, in an attempt, he leaned on her back and grab Annabeth’s boobs, fucking her in a position which I think is super hot to watch. 

“Ooh baby! I am so close…” Percy said, rubbing her nipples, “I am almost going to cum….”

Annabeth responded, but not with words. Her whole body suddenly shudder and within seconds, both Jason and Percy dump their loads into Annabeth. With a second shudder, I know that they are done… for now.

“God…! Does this night get any better?” Jason sighed contently.

“Hopefully it does….” I said, still sitting at the couch.

They removed their dicks out of Annabeth. Again, cum leak out of her mouth and pussy.

Percy only moaned, saying, “Fuck~ I am not going to stop until I’ve cum in every one of your holes, baby.”

“Mmmm…. then I can’t wait for my treat.” Annabeth smiled along with cum on her lips.

“What about me, Percy?” Someone said.

Before I could register that it’s Thalia’s voice, I saw her standing at the doorway, shocked, and somehow holding a cupcake in her hands. I didn’t know what to do since I was shocked myself.

**__ **

**_ Thalia _ **

“Oohhh…. Mmmm…. Percy….”

As soon as my dream ended, I woke up to the smell of dry cum on pretty much everywhere on my body. Looking around, I see that I was wrap in a blanket while naked underneath, which reminded me what I did with Percy and Luke.

_Ohh…. That was just a nice fuck from those regular sessions at camp._

Anyway, I got up and notice a note next to a cupcake on the nightstand.

_I had so much fun, Thalia. Thanks…. Here is a cupcake to apologize for grabbing your boobs earlier in the truck._

_Kelp head_

_Percy_

I smile. Even though it’s pretty wrong for me to think about Percy this way when he’s with Annabeth, it didn’t stop me from fucking him dry and I don’t even know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing. Standing up and stretching my hands above my head, I head towards the bathroom for a shower.

While I was watching the cum off me, I thought about saying something to Percy but somehow I couldn’t think of anything to say to him.

_Maybe sharing the cupcake with him would be a nice thing._

Then I decided to go to his room and share the cupcake with him and Annabeth as a way to accept his apologize, just gotta be real careful not to let Annabeth know what we did. Once I am out of the bathroom after drying myself, I realize that I couldn’t wear my hunter outfit anymore with all the cum stain on them. So, I pick something else out of the closet, a blue tank top that matched my eyes and a white shorts that doesn’t show that much skin. Taking my flip flop with me, I walk out of my room and head toward Percy’s room.

“Great! Let’s go….” I said to myself.

As soon as I walk outside, I overheard two parents talking.

“I wonder what Luke is doing back in the room?”

“I have no idea….” The mother said, “Probably just playing his video games…. We will find out soon enough.”

I smile. It almost made me want to say something like _“Actually, your son was nailing my cunt back in my room.”_

Discarding the thought, I focus back on the objective and casually walk to room 4-69, all the while thinking how nice things would have been if I didn’t get knock unconscious during the rough fuck Percy was giving me. God… Just thinking about his big and thick dick is already making me horny again.

Then all of a sudden I stop any movement, turning my head to face room 4-69. Even with the door close, I can smell the strong scent of cum all over the area. The warm and comfortable lighting that shine under the room makes me think that something is going on in there.

_I guess Percy is probably having sex with Annabeth….._

At first, I feel jealous that right after he have sex with me, he went to his girlfriend for another fuck, but I am actually more surprise that Annabeth didn’t suspect anything happening after Percy had been gone for that long of a time in my room.

Holding the cupcake in one hand, I try the doorknob but it’s lock. Then I remember how Percy sneak in to see me having sex with Luke. For that reason, I decide to do the same with him since revenge is sweet and I am really curious what’s is going on in there. Using my talented skills to break the lock, I took a deep breath and crack open the door slightly.

**“Ooh baby! I am so close…”** I heard Percy said, **“I am almost going to cum….”**

Then I heard Annabeth moaned, but somehow the sound is muffled. That spike my curiosity as I open the door a little bit more until I can see what’s going on in there.

**“God…! Does this night get any better?”**

Before I can gasp out loud, I cover my mouth just before that sound came out. Inside the room, I can see Percy and Annabeth clearly facing the door as they fuck doggy style, but that’s not all I am seeing. There are two other person in the room with them, one of which I clearly know from just a few hours ago. Luke…. and the other person which I have no clue who he is. Luke is sitting on a couch next to the nightstand and the other person is clearly kneeling in front of Annabeth’s face, doesn’t take much to figure out that he’s getting his balls suck. Even with the warm and dimly lit light, I could basically see Luke’s cock and balls as it was now steadily rising while watching the action on the bed. Percy on the other hand is clearly satisfied with an expression that totally meant he had cum.

**“Hopefully it does….”**

If my mind was racing about that fact that Percy and I had sex, all I could think of now is that Annabeth is having sex with three teenage boys whose cock are just as big as an adult. I wanted to do something other than just stand there, the growing sensation in my belly doesn’t help neither, but I was too shock to even move my eye balls as they are glued to only Percy, Annabeth, Luke, and that other guy.

Both of them who were just having their fun with Annabeth pull out, leaving their dicks out partially hard and cover with their own cum. They collapsed on their butts, leaving a cum covered Annabeth kneeling on the heel of her feel. A content look on her face while she wiped cum off her cheeks, putting it in her mouth and shiver with a yummy kind of expression. 

Even as I try to make sense of this, I couldn’t. Percy and Annabeth were in a committed relationship but somehow she is getting gangbang by three horny boys, one of which is her boyfriend.

_Just what in the world is going on….. Something must have happen if she is letting three boys to have sex with her. Somehow, I really want to find out._

I never thought that Annabeth could do something like this. I mean, she wouldn’t even let anyone close to her after the fact that I turned into a pine tree. Her pride is definitely one of her strongest personality and she would never do something that’s is disgraceful. Now, just seeing this other side of Annabeth with cum all covering her body…. I couldn’t help but get turn on.

**“Fuck~ I am not going to stop until I’ve cum in every one of your holes, baby.”** Percy said.

**“Mmmm…. then I can’t wait for my treat.”** Annabeth smirked.

_Damn it, I am getting turn on so much I can’t stay away. Fuck! Whatever, I want to find out what’s going on anyway._

I crack the door open all the way, slip in, then close the door with it making any squeaking sound. Even when I turn around, all of them didn’t noticed me yet, so I said, “What about me, Percy?”

The first one to notice me was Luke. He was so shock to see me here that he mouth was half opened, then all their attention turns toward me. Annabeth was the first one to say something, after she covered herself with a blanket and got off the bed.

“Wut… what are you doing here, Thalia?” She asked, her breast heaving up and down.

“I could very well ask you the same thing…” I smile, hoping to show her that I wasn’t mad, “I just thought you are in a relationship with Percy.”

“But… but…..” Annabeth stuttered, then realized that I wasn’t here to interrogate, so she said, “Hey, you had sex with my boyfriend anyway, so you are not the one to judge.”

_So Annabeth do know that I have sex with Percy, probably because of those stupid pictures that Luke took on Percy’s phone._

“Touché.” I said.

Percy was basically the most surprised, he jumped off the bed and drag me to the other side of the room.

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

“I was just going to share the cupcake with you and Annabeth….” I said, defending myself, “But who knows you are already sharing your girlfriend with Luke and…. and…..”

“Jason. It’s Jason.” Jason said, sitting upright on the bed, not embarrass about his junk hanging off the bed.

Jason, other than this awkward situation that I’ve found myself in, looks and sounded so much like someone I know from before when I was a child, but I couldn’t tell for sure. The only thing that I can be sure of is his eyes, they are so similar to what I recall back in my childhood.

Discarding that thought, I look at Luke. He still seem relatively surprise, but I could tell that he’s really glad to see me. I smile back at him.

_Probably because he just wanted to fuck me again…._

Turing my attention back to Percy, I smile at him, “So, can I crash the party like how you crash mine?”

If he was even a little bit worry when I came in the room, I didn’t see it now, all I could see now is the lust that has taken over.

“You know what they say…. the more people there is, the merrier it is.” He smirked, “What about your guys?”

“I am down… I have always wanted to get some of Thalia….” Annabeth smiled at me.

Both Luke and Jason just nodded eagerly, minds only fill with naughty thoughts about me.

“Well, what are we waiting for….? Let’s fuck like there is no tomorrow.” Annabeth said, discarding the blanket on the floor.

I have to admit as I see Annabeth fully nude for the first time, she has a beautiful body. Her tits are perky and her nipples were so hard. There are no hair on her cunt which just makes her look much more mesmerizing. I actually find myself turn on when I see that her pussy is still leaking cum.

Not wanting to waste any time to taste Percy, Luke, and Jason’s cock, I hurriedly strip out of my tank top and shorts, leaving only my black panties on.

Annabeth had already kneel in front of Jason who had gotten off the bed and standing with his dick pointing at her. She wasted no time and suck on her treat, trying to get it as hard again as possible.

“Luke, you wanna a go with Thalia?” Percy asked.

Luke, who have now recovered, stood up as he walked over to me and push my head down to level with his now almost erected dick. I got to work and soon he began to grow a lot harder and emit many moan of pleasure.

“Fuck Thalia…. I never thought that I can fuck you again….” Luke mumbled.

Letting him go with a pop, I use my hand to keep jerking his cock while tonguing him in all the right places, earning me a few grunts and groan which just soaked my panties.

“I didn’t know your have a brother…..” I said, meanwhile, sucking at the skins of his balls.

“Actually, he’s my friend….” He said, then elbow Jason and whisper something in his ears.

Jason suddenly had a devilish smile on his lips, but then pretend that nothing was said and focus back on Annabeth who is right beside me and sucking another men’s dick. Luke and Jason were standing side by side while holding onto our head and moving us back and forth in a rhythm that seem to be with their own liking.

_God… This has gotta be the craziest night that I’ve ever had, and it’s only the beginning of the evening._

The dick in my mouth just kept getting bigger and bigger until it’s hitting that back of my throat, I try to deepthroat it, but decide not to since I want to feel it in my pussy first.

Looking anywhere in search for Percy, I found him standing a few feet beside us, taking pictures of me and Annabeth blowing on Luke and Jason’s dick as they gradually gets harder and harder.

Annabeth suddenly pull Jason’s dick out of her mouth and said to Percy, “Baby, come over here…. I want to get you all as hard as I can before we start fucking again.”

Percy didn’t hesitated and took Jason’s spot as Annabeth blow on him, while using the phone to record Annabeth’s blowjob.

_Wow, I never thought that recording sex would turn me on so much._

Out of nowhere, I felt another cock pokes at my cheeks and realize that Jason’s prick was standing proudly right at my face.

_Yes, now I’ve got two dick just for me…._

Blowing one after another, they moan, groan, grunt, and occasionally caressing my hair to get more simulation.

Annabeth was still working on Percy, but with his crazy stamina and his power over water, it’s not surprise that he’s already rock hard like Luke and Jason.

“Great! I want you all to stand and jerk while I am going to play with Thalia for a while.” Annabeth said, almost commanding them.

Both Luke and Jason groan with disappointment, but Percy just smirked as he sat at the couch while jerking and looking at me and Annabeth. Jason and Luke stood on either side of the bed and just like Annabeth asked, they jerk in a rhythm which made those sloshing sound and it only aroused the level of how horny I am.

Annabeth, with her attention focus on me, start swaying her hips and walk toward me with a sexy look on her face. I’d have to say, I never thought I would be attracted to girl until this very moment. Before she could try and kiss me, I push her on the bed and straddle her where our clit touch for a brief second, sending electric static all over our body. Annabeth smile as she’s trap under me.

“You are so naughty, you know…. Having sex with my boyfriend and then suck him dry…. Now you are here and you want to have sex with me too…. I should have known you hunters are always horny.” Annabeth said.

“Hey…” I smile and smack her boob lightly, causing them to bounce, “Having three guys putting their dicks in you doesn’t really say that you are not horny too, girl…..” I said.

Before she could say anything else, I grab the cupcake on the nightstand and smear the whipped cream all over her chest, covering her nipples and left some on her lips too. Then I rub some more off the cake and began to play with her pussy, getting all the creamy sweetness all over her.   
“Humm….. Now I really to play with you, Annie.” I said, dipping my fingers inside her cunt.

“You are just so naughty….” She said, “Well, come and eat me out, yea?”

Starting with her lips, I kiss her and without a doubt, the whipped cream and the taste of cocks was all over as I suck gently, so delicately that I am just basically perking the cream and her lush and juicy lips. Getting to my second treat, I push myself down and level with her bouncing tits, sucking on her nipples while getting all the sweetness in my mouth too.

“Mmmm…. Thalia…..” She moaned.

I stop suddenly, leaving her confused as to why I am not going for my third treat.

“Why did you stop?” She asked.

“I think a certain three boys could not handle themselves anymore.” I said.

Looking back, I was right. Luke’s eyes was basically driven with hunger and somehow, he kept himself there for that duration. Jason on the other hand, was still standing there, but his cock looked like it’s about to explode. Percy, who was sitting by the couch, had now gotten up next to us and jerking his cock to pleasure himself. It’s didn’t seem like he’s going to cum anytime soon, but he’s definitely trying his hardest to keep his hands off us. I guess it’s can’t be helped then, seeing two girls make out with whipping cream is probably too much for them.

“I think it’s best for all of us if we just let them fuck us, don’t you think?” I said.

“You are right about that, Thals.” Annabeth said.   
I got off her, landing on my butt on the other side of the bed.

“Come on, boys…. I want the fuck of my life.” Annabeth said and spread her legs, opening her pussy for them to see.

If I am not mistaken, I think Luke drool a little bit.

“Annabeth…?” I asked, “Can I get Jason and Percy…. I want to try something.”

“It’s fine…. I want Luke to cum in me again anyway.” She said.

Opening her vagina lips with her fingers, she said to Luke, “Well….?”

That was all that took to get them all to pounce on us, ravishing us to the fullest and not stopping for a second of time.

Luke and Annabeth were already fucking, and Annabeth was moaning like a little slut that I would have never thought. The sloshing and squelching sound as Luke pound her whipping cream pussy is making all of us just hunger for more and more as this night goes through.

“So, Thalia, how would you want these two dicks?” Percy asked, smiling.

I smile as I thought about the fuck session just a few hours ago.

_Getting penetration from the front and back is boring, with the level of how horny I am, I don’t think that’s going to satisfy me at all. I know! Double penetration! It sure sounds fun even if I’ve never try it before._

“How about you two get in my ass and my pussy at the same time…?” I asked them.

Percy smirked, like he knows exactly what I was going to say once I’ve said it.

“I know you are going to say that….. You will love it, Thals.”

Jason suddenly just froze, he stood there with a blank expression and said, “But that…. that would mean….”

“Yeah… It’s going to be great. I know you will love it as soon as you try it, Jason.” I said.

With his hesitation gone, I know that I am going to have a great time having two big dick shove inside each of my holes.

“Percy, get under me and get in my ass… I want to feel Jason in my pussy.” I said.

After Percy is laying on the bed with his dick at pointing up, I got on top of him in a reverse cowgirl position, which leaves my pussy out for Jason to claim it. Jason, who has gotten on the bed and position himself inside my spread legs, rub his dick against my clit and vagina and making me moan his name. With so much lube on their dick, I didn’t even hesitate and asked, “Stick it in me, boys! I want to feel your cocks.”

Even though many people might go slow for their first double penetration, I have no time to waste as I was damn well trying to get all their cum in me until I couldn’t take anymore.

With a nod, they plunge in at the same time and within an instant, I know I’ve arrived in elysium and seeing stars across the galaxy simultaneously.

Gritting my teeth, there was nothing but pleasure as it course through my nerves and sending me to an explosive orgasm that I’ve so wanted. I didn’t even feel any pain after they have fully bottom out in my pussy and my ass.

“ **Ugh Yes Yes YES!!!! Fuck me fuck me fuck me!!! Fuck me everywhere!!!!”** I scream.

“Holy shit….. I never though that this…. this could be so great…!” Jason strained as he began thrusting slowing, trying to draw out the pleasure before going like a jackhammer.

“Oh Hades…. You have a tight ass, Thalia!!” Percy moaned my name.

Unconsciously, I squeeze both muscles in my ass and pussy, which just made them moan a lot more often.

Percy also began thrusting after following Jason’s lead, grunting and bitting my neck to hold off his orgasm. They were going slow at first, but at soon as I squeeze my muscle again while looking at Jason with those incredible sexy and lustful eyes, he began to really jackhammer the shit out of me.

_There we go…. God YES! I rough fuck that I’ve always wanted._

His pace brought Percy to a new level, which he began thrusting like the speed of a jackrabbit and pounding me with his whole shaft stuff inside my ass.

I can’t believe I am saying this, but I’ve never actually thought that DP could be so much fun, sandwich between two horny guys with big dick stretching the inside both holes never seem as much fun and exhilarating as before.

“Oh oh oomph oomph….” I groan.

Wrapping my legs around Jason, he fucked me even faster as I pull him closer for him have his way with me.

“God god GOD! I am so really to blow….” Jason said without losing focus on his rhythm.

“ **Cum….** cum in me, Jason….. cum so much in me…..” I said, tongue rolled out as my body were theirs to play with.

Underneath me, Percy was damn well trying to hold off his orgasm, and I know, I am anticipate his cum the most, only because of how much cum he could pumped out of his cock and how taster his sperm taste.

Both of them are trying to hold off for as long as possible, but that’s not possible since another orgasm is approaching me quickly and within nano second, I came… **Hard** , squeezing every part of the muscles down there to draw out every last bit of their cum while my legs hugged tightly to Jason’s back.

“ **Fuuucccckkkkkk…..!!!** ” Jason screamed.

I felt him to first one to let go, though Percy came after him a second later. Both of them just kept pumping cum in me, to the point where so much is in there it just leak all over the bed, making a cum puddle. Even after Jason was done, with his impressive amount of 6 shots, Percy was still firing his semen, leaving my ass all sticky and fill of white cum. When he was finally done, he moaned, “ **Fucking . Amazing.** ”

“No kidding….” Jason said.

Jason first pull his dick out, which is now semi-limp, covered in his own juice, and damn well trying to get it back hard. He got off the bed and seconds later, collapsing on his butt on the carpet while sighing contently. Percy then let his cock out and I could immediately hear an audible pop before river after river of his hot sticky cum came out of my asshole. He got out from underneath me and left me on the bed, half of me unconscious and half of me trying to regain words after the overwhelming sensation that exploded in me.

I was definitely spasm, tired, pulsing every now and then, fuck out of my mind, and most importantly, received a great and fucking satisfying double penetration. Having experience how DP feels now, which is insane compare to the regular fucking, I know from now on there is nothing stopping me from doing it again.

“Fuck…. I feel so full of cum….” I manage to choke out.

Percy and Jason just smirked, both of them just too tired to say anything.

Scraping some cum off my ass and pussy, I lick it clean and savior the taste before swallowing all their butter cream down my belly.

Meanwhile, I didn’t even notice that Annabeth was staring at me with a hungry look in her eyes.

“God.” She paused, “I want to try that….”

She was sitting on her butt with her legs behind her. There was a lot of cum squeezing out of her pussy which seems to be the main attracting. There were also cum on her tits which probably meant that Luke had cum twice, once with her pussy and once titty fucking her boobs. She seems pretty satisfy but after looking at us doing DP, I think she’s ready for more action.

“I don’t think I can go on for a while….” Jason and Luke said at the same time.

Percy, who still have the energy to stand, said, “I think I am drain too, wise girl….”

Annabeth, who now looked frantic, try to say something but all that came out was, “But…. but I want more….”

Beside the fact that they have probably been fucking since dinner started, I know that all of them are drain out, energy wise and probably their cum too. I know that I was almost satisfy, but just like Annabeth, I want more. Silently, I pray to Aphrodite to give them the strength and the cum they needed to keep going. Hopefully she listened, but we all know she’s probably looking at us fucking even before I got in the room and join. The more I thought about it, the more I wonder why she didn’t teleport down and join the orgy that’s going on in this very room.

Before I know it, all three of the boys suddenly shivers and their dicks began to rise almost immediately. Annabeth looked at me happily, as if asking me what I did, I silently try to tell her that I pray to Aphrodite for help and she probably answered. Annabeth just squealed with joy and got off the bed.

“Oh my god…. I can’t believe I am almost hard.” Luke said suddenly.

“Me too… I am getting hard again….” Jason said in surprised.

Instead of saying anything, Percy looked at me with a knowing smile before silently murmur something like, _“Aphrodite?”_

I nod, and that’s all that takes for Percy to go from limp to basically it’s fullest form…. Hard, long, and as big as it gets.

Recovering from that wonderful and basically the fullest I’ve even felt fucking, I got off the bed only to be entangle with a pair of strong arms. Looking back, I saw Percy kneading my breast from behind and poking his dick at my butt cheeks.

“Want another go with me?” He asked.   
“I think you know the answer, fish face….” I said.

Meanwhile, Annabeth dragged Jason and Luke to the bed, laying Jason down on the bed and impale her ass on his poles which is about as impressive as Percy’s. She moaned, feeling him stretched her in wonderful ways.

“Oh hades…. Luke, come in my pussy again….” Annabeth moaned.

Luke had probably not try DP before because his face looked just like Jason did before he did it with me and Percy, but that moment didn’t last a full second as he climb on the bed, position himself at her cunt and dove in gracefully, stuff inside along with Jason as they bottom out inside her.

“ **Fuck Yes yes yes!!!!** Anal is so much better……! I can’t believe I’ve never try it……” She moaned.

I didn’t know if Annabeth had even done anal before, but with her tongue lolling out like a slut as she try to match their pace, I don’t think she will have any problem or pain even if she’ve never done it, considering how horny she is.

“ **Fuck me!** ” She screamed to them.

I smirked as I focus back onto Percy. He was still kneading my boobs, humping my ass cheeks at the same time.

“You still never told me how this orgy started, you know….?” I ask him.

“I will tell you later….” He smirked, “Come on, I want to cum in you again.”

Before I could react to turn around, he lifted my legs with his hands and position himself under my cunt. Even though it’s Percy, I still can’t believe he want to fuck me while standing up. I have never try this position before and frankly, I am so excited for him to just start shoving it in and out of my pussy.

Rubbing my vagina lips a few time, he finally plunge himself inside me and I swear, it’s hit my womb and almost sending me to an instant orgasm. The downward position just makes his dick a whole lot bigger since it’s almost as big as nine inches from Aphrodite’s blessing. I try to do something, anything to help his movement, but that basically impossible since I am at his mercy as he fuck me into oblivion.

“ **Fuck me Percy. Fuck this bitch deeper and faster….. I want you to cum with everything you’ve got!** ” I scream as stars began to form at the top of my eyes.

Tears of joy began streaming down my face and I have no control what I am doing. Only thing I could do is wrap my arms behind his head to bring him even closer to his impending orgasm.

While he was fucking me, I could see everything that’s happening with Annabeth as she’s getting double teamed by Luke and Jason. They were all moaning. Annabeth was moaning something that doesn’t even make any sense, her body basically limp. Jason was groaning, holding onto her boobs as he fuck her mercilessly from underneath. Luke was going as fast as he could, without any expression of wanting to cum yet. Speaking of which, both boys doesn’t seem to be at the edge to cum yet. When I look back at Percy, he’s just hammering away without the constipated look on his face.

_Aphrodite must have did something so they last a lot longer._

Annabeth, seem to regain her consciousness as she looked at me getting fuck by Percy who is standing up.

“ **You go girl!** ” Annabeth said smirking, “Fuck my boyfriend dry…..!”

Even as times goes by, none of them seem to be at the edge of coming. All of them just kept fucking our pussy or ass and never seem to be any slowing down.

“How are you lasting so long…..?” I stuttered as my voice crack from the thrusts Percy was giving me.

“I don’t know…. I feel like I can fuck you forever and not cum…..” He said.

Even Annabeth was getting tired from the fucking that Jason and Luke was giving her, I could tell. In one last effort, Annabeth said to the boys, “Jason…. fuck…. me… in…. my… pussy…..”

Jason didn’t argue… He went on and pull out, then stuff it straight back in her pussy along with Luke’s big cock which is already in there.

“ **Oh Fuck!!** ” Annabeth screamed.

I am not sure, since I am already getting pound outta my mind, but as soon as they rub their dicks together in Annabeth’s pussy, they grunted loudly and began thrusting like a flash. You couldn’t even see their cock as it disappear inside and outside within nano second.

“ **Yes…. yes…..** ” She said, tongue and saliva rolling out her mouth, “ **Cum…. cum…. I….. I am cumming……!** ”

Annabeth was so weak, she couldn’t even do anything as her body spasm while Jason and Luke thrusted in at the same time and dump their loads into her.

“ **Fuck fuck fuck FUCKKKKKK!** ” Annabeth screamed.

I believe Aphrodite blessing did a little more than give them stamina. As soon as they cum, it’s explode out of her holes even their big dick are in there. Then, without warning, they pull out and decorated Annabeth’s belly and her back with all their remaining cum.

“Holy…. fuck.” Jason sighed.

“I… I…..” Luke moaned as he collapse on the bed, leaving Annabeth on top of Jason.

Annabeth was totally out. She lay there without any moment as Jason slowing moving out from underneath her. Now Jason and Luke just sat there, recovering their breathe and looking at the work they’ve done on Annabeth.

“ **Shit…!** ” I suddenly screamed.

Percy, not letting up from his pounding, relentlessly kept going until I felt kind of sore up in my pussy.

“ **Shit! You… ever gonna cum?** ” I asked him.

He didn’t say anything….

In my last attempt, I squeeze my muscle and try to milk him for everything he’s got. Immediately, I got a respond and the humping and thrusting went even stronger. I grab onto him, holding on for my dear life until I felt him release his first shot into me.

“ **Ahhhhhhhhh…….!** ” I screamed as he just kept coming.

Cum didn’t just stay inside me, they exploded and leaked down Percy’s cock as it’s still inside me. I try to count how much he ejaculate but all I could focus on is just the sheer amount of cum that is in my pussy. All I know is that he probably cum more than last time where he fuck me back in my room.

“ **So much….. No…. no more……** ”

Letting me go, I collapse on my knees. However, he’s still coming so it landed on my hair and my face. After about a full fifteen seconds, he’s finally done.

Now, all of us are try to catch our breath from this orgy that took everyone’s energy. I lay on the floor….. tired, but fill with joy as this satisfaction is going to last a while.

Percy, even with his power over water and his incredible stamina, still couldn’t take it anymore and sat on the couch as he try to catch back every breath of air that he lost.

“I… I am so glad I call you and Jason over here.” Percy said.

Luke and Jason, who have recovered quiet well, but still tried, said, “Any fucking time, Percy.”

“Jason…. Luke….. Where do you think they are?”

“Oh shit…. Jason, we should go now…” Luke said.

Jason immediately nodded after getting up on his shaky legs. They put on their clothes, trying to clean off any cum stain on them, before fist bumping Percy and said, “Call me anytime you are going to do this again…..”

“I will, don’t worry….” Percy said.

Just before they open the door, I said to Luke, “Wait, let me give you my number, in case you ever want to see me again….”

Luke smirked knowingly and left after I wrote my number on his hand.

Closing the door behind me, I look back and see a knock out Annabeth snuggle up against a blanket and a smirking Percy as he sat at the couch.

“Nice fucking turn of an event, isn’t it?” I said.

“Hey…. I am always down for more….” Percy said, “I just never thought that the hunters have this awesome rules.”

I look at him, his chest clear with a not so muscular six pack, same with his biceps. His dick hanging out and limp as a rope after this orgy sucked him dry.

“I though you were going to tell me how this orgy started….?” I ask.

“Actually, it’s hard to explain if you don’t believe it….” He said, but I gesture him to continue.

“After we won the war, Aphrodite gave me this….” He said, showing me a watch on his hand, “She said it’s a gift for wining against the titans. This thing, I don’t know what to call it, allows you to have wet dreams with basically anyone you want to.”

I stare at him with a confused look.

“That night when you all threw us down the Lake, I had my first dream about Annabeth. Then another dream about Calypso with Annabeth. On the truck, when I accidentally grab her boobs, I had another dream with you….”

“You can’t be serious, right?” I ask.

“Anyway, you in my dream told me about this secrets within the hunters, and when I found you having sex with Luke, I of course want to join in. Then Annabeth somehow use this thing while I was taking shower and found those pictures Luke took on my phone, she said she want to have an open relationship with me while keeping our love intact. I didn’t deny it, I mean, why would I. We start having sex and the rest… you know…”

I didn’t know what to say, even if I did want to say something.

“By the way…. I love how tight your pussy is squeezing me when I came in you…..” He said smiling.

I laugh, taking the tension out.   
“You. Are so perverted…..” I said, “I really want to try this thing Aphrodite give you, but…”

“Tired? Can’t keep your legs straight? Fuck outta your mind?” He smirked.

“Yep.”

Looking at the couple in front of me, I decide to leave them alone and let them be for now.

“I should go get some rest…. You fuck the shit out of me….”

“Hopefully I can do it again…..” He laughed.

“Fuck you, Percy.”

“You already did…..”

I shook my head in disbelief, then I went over to him and gave him a kiss.

“Thanks, big boy. See you tomorrow.”

Putting everything on, I crack open the door and slowly slip out.

**_ Percy _ **

With Annabeth knock out, I try to see if there is anything I can do to clean up the room. There is a pair of panties on the floor, a boxer that belongs to me and a bunch of pants and shirt. Getting up, I put back on my boxer and gather all the clothes off the floor and into the laundry basket. Once thats done, I grab the blanket on the bed which is fill with wet cum stain and put that in the basket too.

_Shower is definitely need….._

Turing the shower on, I step in and instantly felt relax and calm. Surprisingly, I felt the blood in my rushing to my groins area and I curse at myself.

_After all of this and I still get hard….._

I sigh, looking to resolve this with the some baby oil when sudden I felt a pair of hans wrap around my cock and jerk it a few time.

I didn’t even have to look back and know who it is.

“You just can’t get enough, can’t you?” I ask Annabeth.

“No… I just want our night to end where we are the ones making love, no one else….” She said.

In a moment, combine with the effects of water, I have risen and fully ready to go. Annabeth stood behind the window pane and stick her pussy out.   
“I love you, Percy… only you….”

“I love you too, Annabeth.”

With that, I plunge in and made love to the girl that has been with me since the very beginning, sticking with me until the very end.

_Best fucking night ever……_

_-Line Break-_

I lay on our bed with Annabeth, both of us back in clothes. Annabeth is already sounded asleep, you could hear her slow breathing as she snuggle close to me. I was still kind of awake, looking at the ceiling. The watch on my wrist suddenly started spinning, and I remove it just before it made me go to sleep.

_Not tonight…. Tonight belongs to just me and Annabeth._

Before I know it, I fell asleep…..


	5. Wild Fuck Party & Sex with Godly Parents

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Percy Jackson series.**

**_Chapter 5_ **

**_ Annabeth  _ **

“Hmm…..”

At the beginning of around five in the morning, the quiet sound of the train moving on its track dragged me back to consciousness and left me half asleep. Using all that I have, I slowly move my eyelids, hoping to see Percy cuddling with me. Indeed, his arms is warp around my back and drawing circles even if he’s asleep. I have my head leaning on his chest and I can hear all rhythmic beating of his heart.

_I can’t believe this is the first time that we have sleep together and wake up together._

“Hmm….” I cooed.

Giving him a kiss on his neck, he mumbled something ridiculous and went back to sleep. I try my hardest not to laugh at his inevitable cuteness but I just couldn’t help but let out a few chuckles.

Now that I knew Percy is right beside me, I decide to check out my surroundings. Even though we were still in our room, I couldn’t help but feel a little strange because I don’t usually wear just a tank top to bed and I definitely don’t wear only my panties to sleep. Yet, here I am with Percy who is only in his boxer and nothing else along with me in one of my tank tops and panties.

_Did something happened last night?_

However, after I look around the room, everything start to come back to me and made a little bit more sense. There are at least two panties on the floor, colored with purple and pink. Bunch of tanks tops which probably belongs to me were spread out. I also see a pair of boxer and sweatpants, which probably belongs to Percy.

Without any real effort, the memories of what I did last night resurface. From the start of an open relationship to a full blown orgy with Luke and Jason and Thalia and my very own boyfriend, Percy. I even remember what happened before I was knock out in the shower.

_Standing behind a steamy glass window pane, I stick my pussy out for Percy to make love to me._

_“I love you, Percy…”_

_“I love you too….” He said, plunging in without a sense of hesitation._

_I moan…. moans of ecstasy combined with an overwhelming feeling of love. A love for the boy who had been fucking the shit outta my best friend along with me, and who is now pounding and thrusting his way to make us both orgasm for the many times tonight._

_“Oh Percy…..!”_

_“Ugh…. how are you…. so much tighter….?” He groaned._

_“Just fuck me Percy…. Fuck . Me.” I screamed, hands press against the glass._

_HIs movement was rough and hard, not the kind that would draw out the pleasure, but I am not complaining. As he continued to fuck me, my boobs were pressed so tight on the glass I don’t think anyone will have to imagine anything if came into the bathroom right now._

_Even with the shower, I could still hear the continuous smacking noise as his dick came in and out of my pussy, or his balls smacking into my clit, or his hands as he smacked my ass and making it cherry red._

_I don’t know how, but after the last orgasm I had with Luke and Jason as they dump their cum in me, I feel like I could last a lot longer even with how sensitive my pussy already is._

_Percy was going haywire and out-of control. It’s hard for me to keep up any longer and I felt a growing soreness inside me. I came for god knows how many times and knew I am going to have to end this soon, but I couldn’t think of anything to get him off._

_Suddenly, Percy flipped me around and surprisingly keeping his dick in my throughout the movement. My body did a 180 degrees turn and now my back is pressed up against the glass. With the switch of position, the twisting motion drove Percy up the wall and he didn’t even wait to start slamming into me at the speed of…. I don’t even know anymore. All I know was that this position is bringing him and me to the edge and I let myself go without holding back any sort of remorse and scream like a dirty slut begging for cum._

_“ **Fuck Yes!!!!** ” _

_Even as I felt myself drifting away from reality, I could still feel his massive amount of cum he’s letting go and I couldn’t be more happier how this night was going to end._

Looking back at the garments on the floor, I realize that I’ve completely became a slut and somehow, I didn’t feel guilt but happy knowing that I had sex with Percy, Luke, Jason, and Thalia in last night’s orgy. I don’t think I’d even care about how many girls Percy’s want to be with, as long as Percy and I were together, I am fine with whatever he wanted.

“Thinking about something…..?”

Startled for a second, I realize that it’s only Percy and he had already woken up grinning, staring into my eyes with sort of a combination between love and lust.

“Yea… thinking about how you fuck me in the shower until I got knock out…” I smirked, “That was fun though….”

“I know…. never thought you would be so tight….” He said.

I smiled knowingly, giving him a dirty grin before telling him about what Aphrodite told me.

“Aphrodite said I was going to get a tighter pussy after I use your… um…. dreaming watch. I just never thought it would be that much tighter.”

“Is that why my dick keep growing?” He said, rubbing his crotch area, “I was about six inches before but now it’s like nine inches already.”

Taking a look at his groins, I realize that after he’s adjust his boxers a little bit, there seems to be a semi hard member and it’s looked like it’s growing slightly. Not even one debate with myself, I decide to have some fun with his morning… ah-hm… problem. With my left hand, I sneak my way up his chest, feeling his muscles before descending down his this boxer where a huge bulge is now very prominent in my hand.

“So… nine inches…”

“Yeah.” He said.

It didn’t took long for him to realize that I have my hands on his bulging tent. He moaned a little bit, then whispered next to my ears, “You want to see how big a nine inches is?”

“Hmm…. I think I already know, seaweed brain.” I smirked, continuing to touch his dick covered by his boxer, “But I would rather do something about your morning problem….”

“Yeah…?” He smirked, knowing exactly what I am talking about. He sneaked his hands down to my panties, “What do you have in mind?”

In respond, I sneaked my hand under his boxer and grab onto that familiar feeling of his growing shaft, getting even bigger after I touch it.

“Hmm…. now show me just how big a nine inches is, yea?” I whispered.

Once his member is hard enough, I grab it in my hands and jerk him off a few time. His respond is immediate, getting to his full mast just after a few jerks. Knowing just how much he likes it when I rub his head, I did just that and his face turn from smirking to straining as the pleasure built up in him.

“Great gods above….” He moaned, “I… I am never gonna get use to your hand-jobs.”

As he content himself in pleasure and agony, I have to say that I kind of like how his face looks as I jerked him harder and faster. His eyes were close and his lips were pouting as he drew in breath of excitement.

Even as he’s getting pleasure, he didn’t forgot about me. With his hand, he slip my panties off the side and stick his middle finger in. I try to moan but it only got muffled since I am kissing and nipping his neck. Every inches of his finger is felt when I squeeze my pussy, that is until he added another in, making me orgasm for the first time today.

“Wow… I guess you were holding that one in…?” He asked, knowing that I had already let go.

I didn’t say anything, just soaking in the post-orgasmic state as I try to resume jerking him off.

_I guess my pussy is still sensitive from last night’s fun._

“Hmm…. that was a nice orgasm….” I said.

“Oh…. there is much more to come, wise girl.” He said, “Literary….”

Deep inside, I knew Percy is going to fuck me until I’ve orgasm just as much, if not, more than last night. I try to brace myself for this upcoming fuck but the excitement is just too much. I knew I am going to explode if I don’t do something about it, even after that mini orgasm I’ve just received.

The heat was rising in the blanket, getting us all hot and steamy. I try to keep this up, but the blanket is really getting in the way of me jerking him so I fling it off us, discarded on the floor like the rest of the clothing.

“A little bit frisky, aren’t you?”

After the blankets are off, he withdraw his fingers outta me and stick them in my mouth which I gladly lick the juice off of them.

“Hmm….” I moan as the taste are heavenly.

Letting his fingers go with a pop, I smirked at him, “I taste better than I thought…”

Focusing back on his dick, I trace my index ran across the bottom on his shaft, all the way up to his head and finish off by returning to jerking him.

“Ugh… I… I am not going to last much longer…..” He said, his voice strained.

“Shh…” I whispered for him to stop talking.

Getting up from my position, I kneel walk to the edge of the bed until I have the perfect angle to pull his boxer off his feet. His dick was left alone for now, but still struggling against the tight boxer that is restricting it from growing to it’s fullest length.

“Ready to be suck off, big boy?” I said.

He nodded, putting his hands behind his head as if he’s relaxing to whatever that’s about to come. I smile, pulling on the waistband and before you know it, I have his piece of garment off in little to no time. His massive cock sprung out and it’s even bigger than last night when I fuck myself on his cock while in the shower. It wasn’t surprising that it hit my face once it’s out. Taking a whiff of his scent, I know there is nothing more turn on that how defined it smell, filling my nostril with the smell of pre-cum and the smell of saliva from yesterday. Giving it a good lick from bottom to top, he shuddered unintentionally which made me chuckled at him.

“So, here is my nine inches treat just for you, you like it?” He asked.

“Do you really need to ask?” I shook my head slightly.

_Such a Seaweed brain….._

“I just don’t know how its even bigger than when I fuck you in the shower last night….” I said, giving it a few tugs and jerks, while licking the space between his balls and cock.

“I… I think… **Oh fuck** …. I think…. it’s be… because.. **god fucking christ….!** ” He stuttered.

Even as he’s trying to explain, he couldn’t keep his eyes off me as I kept jerking his cock pointing at the ceiling while lick every part of his balls, sucking slowly at each one of his testicles without going too far for him to immediately blow his load. Just like how he’s keeping his eyes on me, I keep my eyes train on him, giving him all kinds of sexy and seductive looks before he groan, giving up his attempt to explain his bigger size.

“ **Fuck! Fuck!!** I am so close! Ugh…. I can’t….”

“Hold it in just a little longer, Percy…. I want to suck on your big fat cock.” I said, trilling him even more.

His cock in my hands can’t stay still, it’s throbbing on its own and I knew he’s going to cum any moment now. Knowing that I can’t make him hold it in any longer, I warp my lips around his head, using my tongue to lick the bottom between his shaft and his head. That was end game for him, he groaned and grunted loudly before firing his first shot in my mouth. Its big load splash against my throat, then again and again as he continued his orgasm without any signs of stopping. His sticky cum was all over my mouth. I try to drink as much as I could, but knowing how much he cum since HE IS the son of poseidon, it’s impossible to do so without getting a belly too full of his sperm. When it’s getting hard to breath, I withdraw his cock with a pop as he continued to spray me with his buttery and creamy semen. Almost every part of my face is covered in some way or another by his thick baby milk, even my hair has a few strings, if not, more.

“Hmm…. I love your cum Percy.” I said, “Tasty as always….”

Remembering how yesterday morning I’ve never tasted cum before, now I think I am addicted to his cum without even knowing it. It’s just so delicious and the feeling his hot spunk spray around my mouth gets my panties so wet, moist and drench.

_Hmm…. what I would do to get myself a creampie right now……_

Percy, whose breathe is calmer and his pants start to slow down, wipes a string of his cum off my forehead and immediately let me taste and lick it clean. With the sound of a pop, his finger is clean and in return I have more of his cum in my belly.

Even though I expected him to go limp, his cock did not. It’s still standing proudly, pointing at the ceiling and without any signs of reducing its size. As I matter of fact, I think it’s even bigger than when he had just cum.

“Wow….” I said, surprised, “I am guessing that you really like waking up next to me, huh?”

For some reason, he gave me an accusing look before saying,

“AS I was trying to explain before, I didn’t have any dreams last night….” He said, pointing to the nightstand, “I guess that’s why I am not soft yet, but you are right too, I do love waking up next to you. ”

_So that’s why he’s even bigger than before…._

“Plus… I just want to spend some time with you after that incredible orgy last night…” He said, “Just you and me…”

I guess I was surprised…. not totally, but to a certain degree. It’s not like I was expecting him to just go and fuck some other girl on the train after waking up this morning, and the fact that he wants to stay with me throughout the night just made him all the more admirable. However, when he was having sex with Thalia last night, I would have thought that he would want to use his watch to have another dream about her or maybe both of us again. Then again, he didn’t and decide to just sleep by me till morning.

_I guess this big boy deserve a reward…._

“Well… how about me and you get to doing something naughty as a reward for staying with me the whole night….?” I asked, seducing him with my sexy voice.

“Oohhh…. you want something naughty….? As in…?” 

“I am thinking something kinky… maybe… Oh! I know. DP with a dildo?”

Percy smirked at me, “You read my mind….”

Returning that smirked, I lean up and gave him a perk on his lips before going for the dildo in my bag. It’s actually pretty surprising that a girl like me who had never use a dildo before ever in her life had a seven inches plastic cock in her bag, not to mention that I “borrow” it from my sisters in Athena cabin before we went on this quest. Now that I am thinking about it, from that eventful day that we have defeated Kronos, I did never thought I would ended up with Percy and be his girlfriend and I definitely did not think that a girl as prideful and strong headed as I am would allow something like sex to happen just two days into the relationship. It’s even more surprising and ironic that me, Annabeth Chase, has offer my boyfriend to open relationship even after knowing that he has been having fake sex with many girls and indeed did have sex with my best friend in real life. However, it’s way beyond me how I let myself go so far as to having an orgy with two strangers and my best friend while sharing my boyfriend at the same time. Everything that’s been leading up to last night orgy…. It is something that I will never know why it happened and frankly, don’t really care how it happened at all.

All I care about right now is finding that purple dildo so I can have that mind blown pleasure from Percy fucking me till I pass out from having too many orgasm.

“Having a little trouble?”

Percy suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist and the hem of my top, pulling it all the way up to expose my tits to the cold air. My nipples instantly got hard and aroused. It’s didn’t help when he rub his thumb over my sensitive nub down in my panties.

“Hmm… You found that dildo yet, baby?”

Meanwhile, he’s humping my ass with his dick. I was so turned on then I basically threw everything out of my bag and grab the dildo before it really drove me insane.

“Got it, babe…” I said, rubbing the plastic over my panties, “You want to fuck right here….?”

He smiles, letting me know that he didn’t care, “I will fuck you wherever you want, wise girl.”

Sliding my panties aside; since I didn’t want to stop any longer, I press my hands against the wall to support myself while using the other hand to push the dildo inside my cunt.

“Oohhh… It’s filling me up so good.” I moan at the fullness.

Looking back at him, his eyes were hungry and glued to my asshole; even he’s drooling a little bit. Since I can’t wait for his big dick, I decide to tease him a bit more as I shake my ass at his face.

“Come… you know you want to fuck my ass, baby… Hmm… Fuck it real hard….” I said, pouting and moaning at the same time.

He lost control the second my moans came out of my mouth. Holding my hips in place, there is no mercy as he shoved his cock deep inside my ass. It’s didn’t take him long for his dick to reach as deep as he possible could.

“ **Oohhh…. Percy! Fucking…..** **Di immortals…..** ” I screamed, cursing in ancient greek.

“God! Your ass is even tighter than your pussy….” He said, ripping my tank top off me and threw it on the floor.

Percy then began to moving in and out, getting to the pace that we both wanted. I stood there, my left hand press against the closet door and tongue lolled out as he really started to pick up his pace, slamming his dick into my ass and slamming his balls on my hand.

The pleasure was getting way too intense from getting two cocks inside me, yet I wasn’t even close to cumming all over him. Soon, my right hand got tired from pushing the plastic dildo in and out of my pussy. I let the dildo go and press both my hands on the door, letting him plow him way to the inevitable conclusion. However, I didn’t realize his balls were hitting the dildo, causing it to slight push in when he pound me again and again. With the combined assault in both my holes, I couldn’t control myself and began screaming, uttering in ancient Greek and occasionally shouting my mother’s name; meanwhile writhing as the pleasure in my ass and pussy soar through me.

“ **Oh Fuck!** Thrust your big cock in me Percy…..” I screamed, “Let me feel that cum all over my…. **Oh** **Fucking Athena!** Oh. That feels so fucking good….. **Di immortals!** **Γαμώτο μου** (Fuck me) **, Percy, Γαμώτο μου!** (Fuck me)”

Percy didn’t only smirked when I scream out my godly mother’s name, he did more than smirked as he smacked my butt harder than he has even done before, using me like a common fuck toy for his own pleasure; not that I mind at all.

“Damn right, wise girl…. You are going to get fuck till I am satisfy with myself.” He said accompany with another smack, “Scream your mother’s name again…. I want her to know what I slut you are…”

There is no telling how I have not exploded yet from just the level of arousal I am feeling, yet I scream out my mother’s name hoping to get even more horny, “ **Oh! Oh! Oh! Great fucking Minerva! Fuck…. Ugh… I am a dirty slut….”** I shout to olympus, “ **Look at me now, mom… look at how slutty your daughter has become…. Hades! I am almost gonna cum!** ”

Even though we started fucking not long ago, I could feel myself on the brink of losing control and about to orgasm like I’ve never had before. Even my eyes were rolled up and I felt myself drooling all over with my tongue hanging out.

All of a sudden, he pull my legs up and wrap them around his hip. With this position, I have to lean back and grab his neck behind me so I don’t get pound onto the floor.

“ **Fuck! Fuck! So fucking deep…..!”**

Out of nowhere, he sank on the bed, bring me with him. He landed on the bed with his butt while moving my legs to his either side, his dick in me this whole time as my body fall on his lap. I didn’t know how, but I felt his dick and the dildo went even deeper as I crash downward on his rock hard pole.

“ **Oh fuck… Oh fuck oh fuck oh fucking Fuck!”**

He continued to fuck me like this, even though I was totally gone and not able to match with his pace. One of his hands sneak to toy with my clit while another hand reach for my breast and play with my nipple, enticing me to get to that wonderful orgasm with him. Weakly, I grab onto the back of his neck, holding halfheartedly before I finally felt that pent up feeling exploded as gush after gush of my juice squirt on the dildo and everywhere on the carpet below.

“ **Fuuckkkkk!** ”

No words to describe how this orgasm took over me. I couldn’t even understand how I still manage to scream as I continue to squirt. Not able to focus, I saw stars instead seeing everything around me.

_Hades, I just had my biggest orgasm yet….._

Just when I thought that I was finish, Percy came inside me without any warning. I scream again, feeling his hot spunk spray everywhere inside my asshole and giving me an surprise orgasm.

“ **Annabeth Annabeth Annabeth!** ” He shouted my name.

I didn’t know this myself, but he grab a bunch of my hair and pull back as he continued to cum with everything he’s got. His movements caused me to arch my back and intensified my orgasm even longer, squirting till I went limp.

“Ugh… Ugh….”

He is still coming…. Though it’s not really a surprise since he didn’t cum any last night. Most of his thick milk is leaking out of my ass and dripping down his balls. It’s really hard to tell how much he’d cum since I couldn’t feel the muscles in my ass. With one last groan, he empty all his seeds in me, smirking contently as he did so.

“Damn wise girl….” He chocked out.

As he pull his dick out, the dildo fell out of me and on the carpet. Cum is leaking down my legs now that his dick is gone. Meanwhile, I am still trying to recover my breath, though I manage to say, “Keep fucking me like this and I will give you as much reward as you want, seaweed brain.”

He laughed, “Well then, I want that reward now… let’s fuck again…”

“But….” I stuttered.

Looking down, I see that he’s still as stiff as before, not limping by any means.

_My god, I can’t believe his stamina after just one night without coming in his dream._

“Percy… I don’t think I can…..”

The sentence was cut off short when he angle his cock at my pussy and thrust in without me knowing, making me yelp at that sudden intrusion. He is relentless, pounding my already sensitive pussy and making pleasure for the both of us a top priority. My breast jiggle with every thrust and the only thing I could do is hold on to the back of his neck, weaving my hand into his hair and pull whenever his cock rub my g-spot.

“Ugh… Percy…. ugh please….” I said weakly, “Ugh… **Fuck me harder!** ”

He grin devilishly, grabbing a chunk of my hair and pull back again while handling my left breast with his other.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you….” He said, “Scream it out loud, babe….”

“Fuck me har….. **Oh Yes! Yes! Yes!** Fuck yeah…. right there…. right there…. **I want you to fuck me right there and make me squirt. I am a slut… I am your dirty slut…. Fuck your whore harder and deeper and cum with everything you’ve got…. Percy!!!!”**

I came multiple time after that scream, each one getting more and more intense in turn to make me see more bright stars. However, he didn’t let up, still hammering me as fast as he could go. With one last effort before I blacken out, I grind my ass a little bit on his lap while squeezing my cunt to make this final stretch a big one. He lost control, couldn’t even keep up with himself, but regardless, going faster than he has even done for that orgasm we both wanted.

“Annabeth…. **I am…. gonna…. Fuucckkk!** ”

His scream ended that build up pleasure inside us as we exploded onto each other, coming just as much as last time. I sat there on his lap preparing myself for my orgasm but it hit much hard than what I expected, especially when Percy is unloading his spunk all over my pussy which is not only already sensitive, but much tighter than before.

“ **Ahh…. Percy!** ” I scream.

Groaning, I took time to catch my breath again. Percy also is panting, taking his time to regain all the air lost in him. When we were finally done, his dick limp out of me. Now my pussy and my ass is leaking his cum down my legs, getting double the amount of his semen.

“Noo… no more…. I can’t….”

Percy pick me up and threw me on the bed. I landed with a groan escaping my lips, yet didn’t realize that Percy was climbing on the bed and went under the sheet with me. I cuddle next to him, putting my hands on his chest before I slightly hitting his chest and push him away.

“Next time, give me some warning….” I smirked.

He smirked, “You were not complaining, babe…. Beside, you like being my fuck toy, don’t you?”

I try to deny it, but that smile on my face said otherwise.

He was laughing at my expression so I said, smiling, “You ruin another one of my tank top and panties, so shut up….”  
Surprisingly, he smiled and gave me a kiss…. a sweet and passionate one before getting up.

“Where are you going?” I asked.

“Taking a shower before it’s time for breakfast…. You want to join?” He grinned.

I threw a pillow at him and said, “Go take your shower, Percy.”

Shaking his head, he smiled and disappeared into the bathroom. I sigh, laying back on the other pillow, thinking about just random nonsense before I decide to also take a shower after Percy is done with his.

“Babe? Are you done yet?”

As soon as I said that, the door open and Percy walked out with a towel around his waist.

“All yours, baby.” He said as he head towards his closet.

Putting my soak up panties in the basket; which it reminded me to do the laundry, I turning on the shower and let the warm water rinse my body and my legs where cum is still leaking. Before long, I have already wash my hair, clear the sweat and cum off my body, and begin drying myself with a towel. I walk out with the towel covering me and stand next to my wardrobe.

“Hmm… what do you think I should wear?” I ask.

Surprisingly, Percy is still getting his clothes on. He said, “Wear anything thing you want… you will look sexy in anything anyway.”

“Hmm… is that a compliment I hear?” I ask, picking a pair of blue jeans out.

“Don’t get use to it, wise girl.”

Soon, he’s done. He walk over and lean next to my closet, grinning at me with that infamous and beautiful smile. Getting a lacy panties and a matching set of bra, I gesture Percy to look away.

“What?” He smiled defensively, “It’s not like I haven’t seen them before….”

“Just look away, yeah?” I said, “I don’t want you to get hard again when we go to breakfast.”

“Fine… I am looking away.. see…”

I shook my head but smile at his undoubtedly silly remark and put my undergarment on, then letting that jeans I pick slide up my legs. Though in some ways, I still couldn’t decide what to wear on top. After a while, I decide to just pick something random and what I ended up with is a white tank under a red plaid shirt that is about twice my size, the thing is almost falling off my shoulder at soon as I wore it.

_Meh…. I don’t really care if it’s falling off since Percy said I look sexy with anything anyway._

“Great. I am good.” I said.  
“Thank god…. Girl always take so longggg…..” His jaw dropped.

I suddenly felt self-conscious about his stares, “What?”

“Ummm…. Nothing, you just look better than I thought…” He smiles.

I smile back, knowing that he meant every words.

“Aww…. another compliment, I think I am getting use you complimenting me.” I said.

“Like I said… Don’t get use to it.”He stuck his tongue out at me, “You ready?”

Leaning up to give him a perk, I said, “I am so hungry…. Let’s go.”

Exiting our room with my hands entangle with his, we walk side by side to the dining car of the train, not seeing many people.

“Hmm…. maybe we are early?” I ask.  
“It’s only seven in the morning, wise girl…. Of course we are early.” He remarked.

_Smart ass….._

Rather than saying something mean to him, I decide to just lead him to a table and sat before there are no tables left, though it’s pretty hard for there to have zero tables available in this big ass train. The booth is pretty big even for four people, so it’s pretty hard to imagine just the scale of this train without actually seeing it.

Not realizing that Percy had already taken a seat close to the window, I took a seat next to him just so I can be closer.

“What do you think they are going to serve?” I ask.

Percy pouted his lips and shrug his shoulder, “No idea….”

As soon as I began wondering, a girl dress in some kind of waitress clothes walked up to our table.

“Good morning…” She said, “I am Chloe and I will be your waitress today…”

Taking a good look at Chloe, she has sort of a auburn brown hair and brown eyes. Her skins is a tad tanner than me, compare to her, I look whiter even though I am just tan enough. She is about my height, if not, a little taller and her body is slim and thin.

_She’s pretty._

“Here is a menu… I will come back later for your orders, okay?”

Just like that, she walked off to serve other people who have just gotten on the dining car.

“So, what do you…..” I ask, then stop when I realize Percy was still looking at Chloe.

I chuckled, realizing that the pretty girl is all that Percy could focus on.

Even though we have just started this open relationship thing, I couldn’t help but wonder if Percy is really thinking about having sex with this Chloe girl, yet my mind didn’t even care as I envision my boyfriend going after her and fuck her in a maintenance room or something. Instead, I felt kind of excited, more than trill as I notice that Percy is checking out her ass in that skirt.

_If it makes my boyfriend happy, I will let him do whatever he wants. Just like what people say…. Sharing is always caring…._

“Hmm… I see you are ogling Chloe… Thinking about her…?” I whispered in his ears.

“Maybe…” He shrugged and nod sideway, smirking at me as he said, “Okay… just a little bit….”

I smirked back, knowing that he wanted to have fun with Chloe just as much as I want him to have his fun with her.

“Do you want to do to her what you did to me just this morning?” I whispered in his ears again.

“Are you sure…?” He asked, part of his tone sounded unsure.

“Oh yeah… I want you to fuck her like how you fuck me this morning….” I whispered, reassuring him with our little secret, “Get her all sticky and sweaty….”

I could feel the heat rising in this booth, even I was a little hot just thinking about Percy and another girl having sex.

“and finish her off with a delicious creampie….” I said, “You are getting horny, aren’t you…?”

Immediately, I noticed a bulge stick out under the table cloth where he sat.

_Well, I guess he just cannot keep himself in control after looking at a beautiful girl…._

Realizing that the cloth is almost touching the floor, an idea came to me.

“Actually….” I said, handling his bulging tent and he hitched in a breath.

“I think you should stay and let me fix that problem of yours before someone sees you like this.” I said, “You can go after her later….”

“But we are in the middle of the….” He began but I pause him by giving him a slow kiss.

Even thought people were starting to crowd in, I couldn’t be more excited knowing that I am about to do something so kinky in a public place. Taking a look around, I duck under the table cloth in perfect timing without anyone noticing.

“Annabeth… I really don’t think you should….” He groaned.

Pausing mid-sentence, he grunted when I unzip his jeans and button before sliding his pants off his legs and abandon next to his flip flop. Now that he’s only in his boxer shorts, I could tell by the way his semi cock was rising and throbbing at the same time, he’s getting off of this. Probably just as excited as I am that anyone at any moment could find out what we are doing under this booth. The evil part of me decide to tease him just enough to make him beg for me to suck on his heavenly cock, yet a part of me just want to suck him already and get his cum in my belly.

“Hmm… I can’t wait to deepthroat you in my mouth Percy.” I said, though muffled because of the table cloth.

In a way, I got even more excited and hornier knowing that I couldn’t see Percy’s expression when I began sucking on him. It made me feel like I am giving head to someone else other than Percy for some reason.

“Annabeth… Are you ever… gonna….” He strained, literary against his grey boxer.

I smirked, not wasting any more time and began pumping his dick with my hand. His hips buckled and his whole body went rigid even thought his boxer was still on. Then I realize something, that maybe Percy is one of those guys that like it when they are getting pleasure with their clothes on. Testing out my theory, I gave his tent a little kiss between his balls and shaft and the effect was immediate, he didn’t rise slowly but went straight up without any more effort from me.

_I guess now I know his little secrets….._

Going for my prize now that he’s all ready, I continue jerking him while bathing my tongue and saliva all over his tent in his thin boxer. I could practically taste him, though I thought about having more fun with him before I let him off. His cock throb and twitch and jerk whenever I kiss the tip of his head.

“Annabeth… Please… just let me….” He whispered so only I could hear.

Ignoring him, I resume playing with my treat. I was just getting it ready to bring his cock out of the crack in his boxer when I suddenly heard, “So… What might you like to order for breakfast?”

_Chloe is back…._

Not deciding to stop since this is too exhilarating; giving my boyfriend a blowjob under the table where there are people and even kids around, I resume bring out his cock from his boxer and lick the bottom of his shaft.

“Ugh….” Percy groaned and buckled, “I uh…. didn’t look at the… the menu yet…”

“Well, I can stay here and give you suggestion.” She said.

In a way, I almost want her to stay so that Percy would be even more arouse. He is probably looking at Chloe’s beautiful waitress outfit while thinking about what I would do next under the table.

“We have bacon and eggs, the usual stuff. You can add anything you want in this section. Or maybe you would like something that is a little bit more sweet.”

Percy almost choked when she mention the word sweet. I bet he’s thinking about sweet as in pussy juice.

“Uh…. sweet?”

“Yeah, oatmeal with raisin and apple chunk on top.” She said, “So, what would you like?”

Percy is really trying to hold off his sounds of grunts and groans, but I ain’t having non of that. After the tongue bath on his dick, I wrap my lips around his head and swirl my tongue all over his meatus. He gave in, grunting lowly a few times with Chloe still around.

“Um… Are you okay?”

“No… I mean, Yes! I am fine…. I just…. Just give… me anything on… on the menu.” Percy said.

“You sure?” Chloe asked.

“Positive….”

I smirked, knowing that Percy’s got Chloe’s attention. In that case, I worked even hard and start bobbing my head, making muffled slushing sound that could clearly be heard under the cloth.

“What about your friend?” Chloe asked, “Will she be having anything?”

“ **Oohhh shit!** ” Percy moaned since he couldn’t hold it any longer, “Um… oh right… she.. is not…. going to eat… ugh…. breakfast this morning…. She um…. is a little horn…. hungry! ….for snack so she is…. ugh… is… going to eat something else for breakfast… instead….”

I couldn’t believe how he manage to choked out these words without Chloe know what we are doing, luckily, Chloe said, “Um… Okay… I will be back with something…”

Hearing the footsteps as she walked away, the table cloth suddenly lifted and Percy stare at me with a _I can’t believe you just did that_ expression while still looking arouse at the same time.

“Shit, wise girl… You know how close she was to know what you are doing under the table?” He asked.

Disregarding what he said, I didn’t stop a full second, bathing and sucking and licking all his glory with all that I’ve got. He couldn’t help but groan again, but this time he kept the table cloth slightly lifted so I could stare at him with seductive eyes while sucking cock.

“You are getting off of this too, aren’t you?” He asked.

Weaving his hands in my hair, he let the cloth fall back down and proceed to thrust in short burst into my mouth, holding my head in place at the same time. His thrust was subtle enough I wouldn’t think anyone would notice it, plus it’s such a wonderful feel of his meat coming in and out of my mouth that I don’t really care either way.

Again, I couldn’t see what’s going on when the cloth drop. I don’t know how I am still getting hornier, but I did. Now I realize that his cum is the only thing that would satisfy me, the feeling of his spunk jet stream in every place in my mouth…. One thing is for certain though, the way his cock throb wildly without stopping means that he’s quiet close to coming all over the place.

“Annabeth… I am about to….” He whispered, then his movement stop.

I wonder what’s going on; why isn’t he humping my face before I let him go with a pop. Then when I heard Thalia saying hi to Percy…. I smirked before continued to bob on him hard cock.

“Hey Percy…” Thalia said, “I was trying to find you and Annabeth everywhere but you were just sitting right here.”

“Uhh…. hiii… Thalia….”

“You okay, Percy….?” Thalia asked, wonder fills in her voice, “Why are you sweating?”

Percy suddenly tighten his grip on my hair. I couldn’t see what’s going on, but at that moment, Percy thrusted upward and unleashed his cum all over me. I didn’t even get a chance to wrap my lips around it. His cum spray in every direction and some even drip on the floor where I was kneeling. Getting only a few spunk in my mouth, I swallow greedily and savior the taste in my belly.

“Hmm…. Taste like vanilla ice cream…. Hmm so sweet….” I giggled though muffled by the cloth.

I could physically tell that Percy had slump his shoulder once his orgasm is done.

_Not done yet, seaweed brain…._

“By the way… Where is Annabeth?” Thalia asked.

**_ Thalia  _ **

Note to self: have an orgy every night before sleep…. But only if it was possible. I would have done it every other night if it was, but sadly, I don’t think it’s going to happen for a while after last night.

“Hmm….” I yawned, stretching my arms above my head.

_Eight o’clock…. I should still make it for breakfast….._

Waking up from a tiredness sleep is always the best, yet waking up from getting fuck till you are exhausted is even better… much much better. Giving my room a scan after taking my feet off the bed and into my flip flop, I head for the shower and dumping my tank top and my panties along with all the clothes in the basket into the washer before turning it on. As the washer starts, I step into the shower and turn on the hot water.

“Hmm Hmm Hmm…” I sang in a a melody tone.

Having a hot shower is always good at relaxing my muscles, especially when my pussy and ass is kind of sore from last night. After cleaning every part of my body and washing my hair, I walk out butt naked and stood in front of my closet wondering what to wear for breakfast. After a short debate with myself, I decide to go simple and wear a pair of blue jeans with a racerback tank. Just before I walk out, I check myself in the mirror but then decide to wear my white converse instead of just flip flops as they might look too weird with this outfit.

Just right after I close the door behind me, I could practically smell the delicious breakfast they are serving down the hallway. My stomach growl as I hurry myself to the dining section of the train. Soon, I’ve arrived and to my surprise, it’s already pack with people. I try to find the booth where Annabeth and Percy might be sitting so I could join them, but to my luck I couldn’t find them anywhere. I even thought about joining Luke and Jason’s family but then realize that it might be too weird if I show up, especially after what happened yesterday night.

Walking a few more hallways, I finally spotted Percy in a booth. Immediately, I felt relieve that I don’t have to sit alone as I walk up to him and said,

“Hey Percy.” His eyes jerked up and suddenly he’s rigid for some reason, “I was trying to find you and Annabeth everywhere but you were just sitting right here.”

His eyes were half close and he somehow couldn’t even speak, “Uhh…. hiii… Thalia….”

I know from the moment he went rigid that something is wrong, especially when I notice sweat on his forehead even though there is air conditioning in here.

“You okay, Percy?” I asked, “Why are you sweating?”

Then I notice something even more strange…. Annabeth wasn’t next to him. After the war with titans, she would never leave his side… so a part of my brain wonder where she is

“By the way, where is Annabeth?”

If Percy was rigid before, now his shoulder suddenly slump down as his whole face relaxed from whatever strain that he was experiencing. Walking a bit closer, I have somehow missed the fact that BOTH of his hands were underneath the table cloth and I suddenly heard a bunch of giggles from underneath the table. It took me a while, but what doesn’t make sense eventually did and I finally realize what is really going on. _Oh . my . God….!_

All I said to Percy after discovering their secret was, “Oh….”

If I thought that Annabeth was a slut last night as we had that orgy, I would be completely wrong. Looking at Percy’s face as he relaxed and his panting breath slows down, I couldn’t help but gave Percy a smirk. Percy recovered pretty fast though, as his power over water increases his stamina. He looked at me and notice that smirk on me, knowing fully that I have realize what’s going on underneath the table. He smile and tried to say something, but all he said was, “Ughhhh…..”

As he sat there, face straining from what might be Annabeth’s doing underneath the table, I couldn’t help but feel horny and wonder how Annabeth could turn from being this nice and innocent girl to being a slut and doing something as kinky as giving blowjob to her boyfriend under the table while everyone is around.

Since my original goal was to find them so I don’t have to sit alone, I did just that and took a seat opposite of Percy. He didn’t even noticed, probably so focus on the attention Annabeth is giving him. As soon as I slid my body over to the middle of the seat, I bump into Annabeth’s butt with my feet. Annabeth didn’t stop me or yelp in surprise, probably because she already heard me saying hi to Percy. I lift the cloth and saw Annabeth licking Percy’s limp dick. I couldn’t see her face but I bet there is cum on almost every part of her, maybe even her clothes too.

“Need a little help?” I smirk and ask Annabeth under the table.

Turning her head to greet me; which I immediately notice the cum on her tank top and on her face, she smirked back and said, “Wanna get down here?”

Instead of hopping down like Annabeth, I decided to play a little bit with him before I help Annabeth out.

“No… I’ve got something else in mind…” I told Annabeth.

Pushing the heel of my left shoe with my other feet, I did the same my right shoe which left me in my socks. Subtlety, I use my hands to remove my socks, letting my bare fee reached for his limp but semi firm and hard dick. Looking at his expression as I play with him under the table, his eyes were fierce and fill with lust. He try to look at me as his dick was being rub, but as soon as I encase his dick between my toes, he hissed and roll his eyes back.

I smiled, knowing that Annabeth is also probably smiling to as I jerking Percy with my feet. Lifting the cloth once again, I saw her kneel on the heel of her feet, lick up Percy’s cum from her fingers.

“Save some for me, girl….” I said.

She stuck her tongue out at me, smiling as she continued to drink Percy’s spunk.

Suddenly, a waitress walk over and handed a plate of bacon and eggs, a muffin and a glass of orange juice to Percy.

“Here you go… enjoy your breakfast….” She smiled at Percy, then notice me, “Oh I am sorry I didn’t take your order… what would you like?”

Giving her a good look and deciding she look pretty cute, I smile at her and said,

“It’s okay… My best friend is going to serve me something else… I am just here for my friends…” I said with a hint, noticing Percy huffing his breath when I rub his cock with both my feet now.

“Oh okay…” She said uncertainly, “Well, if you need anything today, you can press the intercom back in your room and I will be there.”

Percy’s eyes suddenly widen, like he realized something about what this waitress said.

“Thanks…” I said, and the girl left.

As soon as the girl walk off, Percy groaned out from getting tease for a while now. It’s surprising how he manage to hold in after blowing his load all over Annabeth and his cock being so sensitive. Either way, I smiled since I know that it’s my turn to suck on his nine inches cock. Looking around and making sure that no one was paying attention, I hop under the table and immediately got kiss by the horny daughter of Athena.

“Double blowjob?” She asked after breaking off.

“Slut….” I said jokingly, though I was smiling.

Annabeth shook her head smiling and began working on her boyfriend’s balls. Seeing that I have an opening to his dick, I took my place and pleasure the heck out of the son of Poseidon. Kelp head suddenly grunt and groan, holding onto both of our heads under the cloth as his hands guide our movement to his own pleasure. I was going to go as fast as I can but Percy held my hair and made me go as slow as possible. I was wondering why until he push my head down almost forcefully and made me deepthroat about six inches of his cock, the head of his dick lounge inside my throat and I gag instinctively. After a while, the gagging feeling is gone and I relax as he pull my head back. My saliva dribble down my chin and made a string connecting his cock to my mouth. I was about to smack his dick for making me gag when I realize what I said yesterday….. _“I definitely need to practice how to deepthroat, maybe you can help me since your cock is so big….”……_ Realizing that he might be helping me to get use to his size, I didn’t complain and bath his cock over with saliva and ready myself for another go to deepthroat his cock. After a few tries, I feel more and more comfortable when his cock lounged deep in me that I didn’t feel like gagging all the time.

“Thanks Percy…” I said through the table cloth.

He rubbed my hair a few time to let me know that he’s heard what I said. Before long, Annabeth mumble with a testicle in her mouth, “You wanna help me suck on his balls?”

I didn’t even hesitate and drop down to suck on his other testicles. We were sucking so loudly that I have to slow down before the sound got out to the rest of the dining car. Suddenly, the cloth was lifted and Percy looked down at me and Annabeth, a horny and sexy look on his face as his balls were getting pull and suck on.

“So.. you two ready for your special breakfast servings?”

**_ Percy _ **

When I woke up this morning, I never thought I would be having sex with Annabeth again. Something has changed about her even since that open relationship thing. The old Annabeth I know was prideful and head strong, wouldn’t give in to anything that stands in her way, yet when I look at the same girl who is hiding under the table, sucking on one of my testicle with a smile on her face, I couldn’t help but like this submissive Annabeth a lot more than before…

“Yes please….” Thalia said.

Thalia has always been someone I admire for a while now. Just like Annabeth, her unwillingness to back down from a fight and her sense of independence is something that I respect for a long time. I just never thought that the huntress would be this slutty on the inside; going under the dining table and sucking my dick as she begs for my cum.

There is no doubt that I might probably be the luckiest man alive, having two incredibly gorgeous and beautiful girls giving me a blowjob while hiding under that table. When the pleasure was building up and I know I am almost at the point of no return, I let the cloth drop and weave my hands back into their hair to control their movement before I let them have their ‘breakfast’. Annabeth didn’t say anything since she’s too busy with my cock after leaving my balls alone. She licked the bottom of my shaft, going back up to the head and just basically bath her saliva all over me. I sigh pleasurably and look around the train. Everyone was still at their table eating and talking, oblivious to what we are doing in our own little bubble.

“Shit… I am almost there….” I whispered.

While Annabeth is playing with my cock, I brought Thalia’s head up from sucking my balls and move her head so she also have access to my cock. They knew exactly what I want and went right to it, both their lips wrap around the side of my cock and lick the bottom of my shaft with their tongue while occasionally kissing one another with my big cock between their lips.

I groan, my orgasm right there on the horizon and with a few more licks I spurt all over their faces. They didn’t stop though, just kept pleasure my already sensitive cock.

“Oh god!” I didn’t scream, but it’s sure sounded like I did.

When I finally stop decorating their faces with my breakfast servings, I look around and realize that people were looking at me weirdly, though I don’t think they realize it just yet. Cranking my mind to make up an excuse, I said loudly so everyone around our table could hear,

“…. My arm… Oh… bump into the fucking table….”

One by one, their attentions switch from me back to their themselves. I sigh, glad that this pathetic excuse actually worked. Lifting the cloth slightly, I see that Annabeth and Thalia were having some fun, kissing each other and swapping my cum in their mouths, savoring the taste before I see them swallow my vanilla ice cream down to their bellies.

“Hmm…. sweet vanilla cream…” Annabeth moaned.

Thalia, after drinking my cum, her face was a mess as she tried to clean herself, “Oh Percy….”

Discreetly, Annabeth came up from under the table with splotch of cum still on her clothes. Thalia followed soon after and now both girls are sitting opposite of me, smiling with a belly full of cum. Getting my jeans off the floor, I successfully manage to put them on my legs after putting my dick back in my boxer without anyone noticing. After a few panting breaths, I realize that I’ve totally forgot about the breakfast right in front of me, and Chloe is approaching this area. Hurriedly, I dig in to as much as I could, just to make sure that Chloe don’t suspect anything. She reached the table and just in time I finish almost everything except for the glass of orange juice, “Did you enjoy your meal?” She asked.

“Uh-hun…” I said, a mouth still fill with chew up bacon.

“What about you girls…?” She asked Annabeth and Thalia.  
“Oh it was delicious….” Annabeth said, “Soo delicious….”  
“Yep…” Thalia then lick her lips, “It was creamy. Not too sweet and not to salty… just perfect.”

Chloe smiles, I guess too naive to understand what we were really talking about.

“Great… and like I said, if you want anything… just hit the intercom in your room.”

Drinking the orange juice with one gulp, I said, “Oh I will… there is something else I want to try after breakfast.”

Smiling one last time, she disappear down the hall into another train car.

“Well… that was trilling…” I said to no one practically, “So.. what now?”

Annabeth and Thalia both smirked at me like they already have the same idea what else to do next. It’s doesn’t take me long to figure out that something would involve sexual interaction with the two of them. I roll my eyes and they just widen their smile.

Suddenly, my phone vibrated and I took it out to see who texted me.

_Percy, I need you, Annabeth, and Thalia to iris message me asap. It’s important._

_Chiron._

Wondering what is so urgent that couldn’t be waited, I said, “Duty calls…”

Showing them the text message, they groaned in disappointment.

“Ugh.. He always has to call at such bad timing.” Annabeth said and Thalia nodded in agreement.

Regardless, they got up with me and soon we all pile back inside our room.

“Alright, let me go get a drachma so I can…”

Before I could turn around to get to my wardrobe, I was knock over and plop on the bed with a thump. Annabeth suddenly straddle me, settling herself with one hand on my chest while rubbing her vagina over my groins. She giggle a little bit and bit her fingertips. She looks sexy as hell, as if she isn’t already sexy enough; especially when half of her plaid shirt is falling off her shoulders and her sleeves is almost covering her hands.

I really tried. I really did tried my best to focus on the task at hand, yet when my real hands were forced to caressing Annabeth’s sweet peach…. That makes it really hard for me to even tried and focus.

“Listen up seaweed brain… “ Annabeth said in delight, “You are not going to call horse face until we are done with you, okay?”

I gulp in a mixture of fear as well as being arouse since both Annabeth and Thalia looked like they are about to tie me up and tease me without ever letting me off. I was hesitant since Chiron might have something important to tell us but when I saw Thalia undress her jeans, giving me a show with her ass as she skipped out of them…. Everything just went poof in my brain with the exception of knowing that I just want to have sex.

“I am going to enjoy this…” Thalia said, putting her white converse away.

Annabeth saw that I was more than willing to do whatever they want…. She smirked before getting off me and undressing herself too. First her plaid shirt flew across the the room, then her jeans and her bra also flew into a distance place, forgotten and neglected on the side. Now she’s standing there with her white tank top lift above her breasts and her black lacy panties.

I never really did thought about this with all this sex that’s been going on around me, but I swear I find Annabeth even more beautiful when she isn’t fully naked. It’s like I somehow enjoy it more when they have some clothes on.

“Hmm…. I think he’s so ready for me….” She said, eyeing my erection under my pants.

Getting back up to straddling me, she rub her thin panties across my sweatpants and I felt myself get much harder as well as growing longer. With her grinding on me like that, it’s no wonder that I’ve gotten to my full mast in just seconds.

“I bet you can’t wait to cum deep inside your girlfriend, can’t you? Percy…” Thalia whispered sexily, getting me just as arouse.

My attention switch from the beautiful Annabeth to the just as beautiful Thalia. My eyes almost pop out when I saw that she still has her racerback tank top on. Her panties and bra as well as her jeans were gone, but her pink socks was still on and somehow I got much more horny just looking at those perfect feet.

If I were to guess, I’ll bet anything in my life that Annabeth discovered I like girls half naked when she suck me off with my boxer back in the dining train car earlier. I just never realize it myself.

Once they were all ready, I decide to help myself off my shirt too. Annabeth then pull on my sweatpants and lower them along with my boxer, leaving me stark naked with a throbbing erection, begging to be enveloped by one of their pussy.

“So… who want to get my cum first?” I asked.

Though I was expecting a fight between them, they seems to have already agree that Annabeth would get my dick first, follow by Thalia. Either way, I won’t be complaining so I jerking myself a few time and ready for Annabeth to swallow my cock with her tight cunt.

“Hmm… my slutty pussy is so ready for your cum… Hmm Percy….” Annabeth moaned.

Pushing her panties aside and opening her vagina lips with her fingers, I aim my cock at her cunt and thrust in with so much force that she shot upwards, spasming and shuddering at the same time.

“Ooohhhh…..! I am never going to get use to your cock… **so BIG** …..!” She moaned with a mixture of screams, “Ugh…. **Fuck me Percy** …. fuck me as fast as you can….”

Going for the jackhammering pace, I show her no mercy with my powerful thrust. She rested her hands on my chest, lifting her ass a bit up so I have more room to really pound that tight pussy.

“ **Ugh ugh ugh… Percy……!** ”

Her moans and screams encouraged me to grab on her boobs, using it as a way to thrust even deeper into her. With every thrust upward, my dick head scrape against her g-spot and almost every time she emitted one of those sexy whimper, causing me to rub her spot constantly so I could hear the sweet sound of her moans. Now I have got her set up, I look at the sideline, seeing Thalia getting all kind of horny. She climbed on top of my face almost at an instant, lowering her delicious peaches for me to lap up all her sweet nectar juice.

“Lick me Percy… Stick your tongue in me! **”** She moaned, “ **Yes yes yes!!** Ooohhhhh I love it…..”

I don’t know how, but as soon as my tongue lap across her juicy cunt, she squirted a good amount of her cum all over my face. Leaving me wondering if she’s still sensitive from the orgy. Regardless, she screamed in intense delight as her orgasm rocket through her.

Even though I couldn’t see what’s going on since I have my face in Thalia’s ass, I have a feeling that they are sensually kissing one another, getting all that tongue action in their mouths. Just imagining Annabeth and Thalia going at it like a couple of horny rabbits, I quicken my thrusting pace for Annabeth while licking and rubbing my tongue a lot deeper inside Thals. To my surprise, Annabeth’s hands left my chest and now she’s riding me with her whole body leaning back and her hands behind her. As a result, my cock is now bending a little as it disappear and reappear from her cunt. At first, it kinds of put a strain on my cock, but after a while and some adjustment from Annabeth positioning, I felt a lot more pleasurable and staring to enjoy it tremendously. Annabeth was screaming like a bitch and a slut as this crab position give my cock a new way to simulate her g-spot as well as her whole cunt.

“ **Oh oh oh…..!** ” She groaned with each swift thrust from me, “ **Cum… cum deep…. deeper…. in me…..** ”

No words from her as this position left her cunt even more tight, not to mention the blessing Aphrodite gave us. I didn’t forget about Thalia though, her cunt is really leaking so much love juice, so much that I have a hard time lapping up the remaining of her cum. Although that’s the case, it didn’t stop me from pleasuring her to let her rocket explode shortly after lifting off. She groaned in guttural grunts before her second orgasm over took her and explode all over my mouth.

“ **Percy Oh Percy!** ” She moaned.

After a while, her whole body shuddered and with a content sigh, she collapse on my chest panting as she recovered. Now that she’s all taken care off, I focus my attention back on the blonde and held on to her hips, controlling her movements so I could make her beg for my cum.

“Ahh… Percy… Please faster…..” She begged, which I didn’t listen of course.

“Ugh…. Faster Percy… Please…. I… am… going……. to be mad…. if you….. don’t… go….. faster….”

Her threat didn’t scare me one bit as she’s under my mercy. I know she is enjoying the slow grinding, it’s just not enough to bring her over the edge of orgasmic bliss. Yet I continue to tease her after fucking her hard and fast, my semen building up in my balls and readying to be release into the lustful and horny daughter of Athena. 

“Percy…. I swear…. I am…. going…. to…. Ooohhhh!” She moaned suddenly.

Although I couldn’t see what made her moan like that, I had a feeling that Thalia is licking Annabeth clitoris with her slimy tongue. I know I was right when her tongue lick part of my dick as she’s nipping and sucking at Annabeth’s clit, causing me to quicken my pace to Annabeth’s delight.

“ **Yes Yes! Thank you Thals…..** ” Annabeth said in relieve, using one hand to push her head even closer to vagina and my cock going in and out of that vagina.

With her doing something like that, I grab a hold on her ass and resume pleasuring her, using this as a way to make her suck even harder which would make Annabeth’s pussy much tighter which would finally make me go crazy in my girlfriend’s pussy. Thalia moans as she’s still sensitive from her last orgasm. Her calf tighten around my head; her toes curl backwards in those pink socks of hers. The sight of her toes curling up just made me almost blow all my load into my blonde’s pussy.

“Ugh…! Girls I am almost gonna cum….!” I groaned.

“ **Cum in me, Percy, cum deep inside my pussy and fill my womb up with your cummm PERCY!!!!!** ” She screamed, “ **Fucking gods above!!!!!** ”

One last deep thrust and it’s all over for me and Annabeth, exploding all that build up pleasure juice over each other. Just like she asked, I came deep inside her cunt, filling everything single gap with my cum. She shouted in some ancient Greek that I don’t understand and spasm with every spurt of semen from my cock. I scream her name in return, spraying nine jet of my fertile cum into her leaking pussy.

“Oh…. oh great gods…..”

Annabeth wasn’t able to even speak as her words are slurred; her mouth hung open and her tongue lolled out like a panting dog. With no strength left in her, she collapse backward and hit the bed with a thump. My dick limp out of her, still semi hard though. Thalia, now seeing an opening to my member, plus still waiting for her turn, start to resurrected my dick and using all her skills to bring it back to full mast. I groan from her blowing me right after I just cum, getting too sensitive without any rest. Regardless, I got back into my rock hard form within minutes after her blowing me.

_God… I really am lucky to be the son of Poseidon with my powers over water._

Once Thalia has gotten my cock all nice and wet, she let me go with an audible pop and my hard cock throb and bounce back and forth.

“You fuck the shit out of Annabeth….” She stated with a smiling as she looked back, “I think she’s knock out again.”

I chuckled.  
Thalia then got off me on her hands and knees, getting into a doggy position and crawl above Annabeth. With her hovering above Annabeth, she lower her pussy right above Annabeth, their clit touching while Annabeth’s legs is spread apart, still half unconscious. I smirked, knowing that she loves this position where I could pound her relentlessly.

“Fuck me, Percy…. I want you to fuck me just like how you fuck her.” Thalia said, ringing her syllables.

As I jerked my cock, relishing the absolutely beautiful sight of Thalia kissing Annabeth; their pussy slam against each other; their legs tangle with one another; their beautiful bodies with half their clothes still on, I couldn’t control myself any longer and move forward to probe their clit with the head of my cock.

“Hades…. Percy, just stick it in my cunt….” Thalia shouted.

I was about to penetrate her when suddenly I though about that dream back when I was fucking Annabeth and Calypso with my cock sandwich between pussies just like how Thalia’s and Annabeth’s position is right now. Curious to try it out again, I belay Thalia’s order and place the bottom of my shaft against their vaginas, then I held on to Thalia’s tight ass and began rubbing up and down. The more I rub with my movements, the more hornier I got. After a good amount of their combine juice leaked out, I then aim my cock and plunge inside, being sandwich by their pussy and their bellies.

Thalia was writhing and squirming, yet she didn’t protest or complain for me to just fuck her already. I guess she’s enjoying this slowing grinding before it’s really gets rough. Annabeth was also squirming, her eyes peel slightly open before her consciousness slowly start to return.

“You like to get your pussy rub, don’t you Thals…?” I said dirtily.  
“Oh!….. Oh!” She moaned.

Annabeth, realizing what kind of position she’s in, smirking wildly at me and Thalia before kissing the just as horny hunter of Artemis. I could hear those sexy sweet moans from Annabeth as her clit is being knead, just like how Thalia is also moaning when her clit is getting massage. After a while, none of us could hold on and control ourselves any longer. I immediately pull out and buried myself deep inside Thalia. A shiver took over her as inches after inches of my nine inches cock buried itself deeper and deeper into her. Before long, she shuddered uncontrollably as I began to give her that hard pounding she so wanted. Giving her a few good smack with my cock while hitting my balls on Annabeth’s respective pussy, it feel just as good as when I had that dream, if not, even better. Not to mention that I loved every second of Thals’s pussy when she squeezed me tighter and tighter…. just as much as Thalia loves my big cock as it slid in and out of every lump and bumps inside her pussy.

“Percy….” She moan, drawing out my name.

Suddenly, Annabeth wrap her legs around my waist, pulling me closer to fuck Thalia as Thalia did the same thing with her legs, tighten around my hip. Being in this situation where two of my hottest friend have their legs wrap tightly around me and begging me to fuck harder, I have to admit that I am not having any luck to hold back from erupting inside the slutty hunter. Knowing that Thals is also close to her goal, I pull her t-shirt back, exposing half of her tits as I use my other hand to grab her left breast. I lean on her back for support as I continued to fuck her like this, though not for very long.

Her screams echo through the room, saying all kinds of dirty things as her cunt is squeezing me down tightly, which only meant that she’s about to orgasm.

“ **Cum with me Percy… cum with…… Me!!!!** ”

Giving her what she wanted, I gave her a few more thrust, firing my cum all the way inside, just as deep as my time with Annabeth.

“ **Ahhhh…..! Percy!!!** ”

This time, I somehow still have enough sperm left in me to jet eight big spurt of semen into Thalia. She groaned and moan sexily each time she felt a spurt of cum hits the back of her vagina.

“Oh Thals…..”

Letting her t-shirt go as well as her left tits, she collapse on Annabeth. Her head rested on Annabeth’s tits, panting and sighing at the same time. Annabeth smiled at me, saying, “I am so glad you are my boyfriend….”

I roll my eyes at her comment, “I am glad you are my girlfriend too, wise girl…. you and Thalia have such a wonderfully tight pussy….”

Thalia, after a while, have recovered. She got off Annabeth, letting her up and now they kneel at the bed, both satisfy with their pussies full of cum. I, on the other hand, still have a raging boner begging to cum one last time. Annabeth noticed this, elbow Thalia’s arm and now their eyes were gawking at my hard boner.

“Hmm… Do you want us to suck you off, Percy?” Annabeth asked, pouting her lips.

“Yea Percy…. let us blow you until you cum over our faces…. Wouldn’t you like that, big boy?” Thalia said.

Of course I wanted to blow all over their faces, yet I didn’t do anything….. mostly because they leaped at my cock before I could get a word out and suck me off like a true goddess. Groaning from being still sensitive from my last two orgasm, I didn’t hold off for long. I didn’t look down since I have my eyes close, but one of them is licking every ridges of my dick while the other one was sucking both my testicles at the same time. Over a short period of time, I grunt, signifying my release as I warn them about it, “Girls… here it comes!!!”

Having most of my cum squeezed out of me when I fuck the two of them earlier, I didn’t have the energy to shoot it out but instead it leaked from my cock down to their faces. Annabeth have more of a chance to get my cum in her mouth since she’s lick my dick, Thalia on the other hand is sucking at my balls to get every last sperm out of me. When I am finally drain of energy, I collapse on my butt and sat there panting. Annabeth then dribble some of my cum outta her mouth, leaving it on her chin and Thalia immediately kiss her, getting some of my cum in her mouth too. After a while of cum-swapping and getting a good amount, they swirl it around their mouth, savoring the taste before swallowing it down with another round of breakfast down their bellies.

“Oh… that was fucking amazing girls….” I said, “Best morning sex ever….”

The two of them were content with themselves as they lick up what little is left on their fingers. All of us smile at each other before Thalia broke the silent, “You know what would be great?”

“What?” Annabeth asked.

“If we could convince everyone back at camp to have sex every now and then, wouldn’t that be great?”

“What do you mean?” I ask confused.

“You know, like having sex with anyone you want without getting into trouble with Chiron or getting people’s relationship thing ruin….” She said, “If only it was possible….”

Both Annabeth and I looked at Thalia with wild eyes…..

I’d never thought about this before. However, now that she mentioned it, I couldn’t help but want to make it happen. If it’d really happen, someone I know would be fucking my girlfriend without me knowing it or vise versa, me fucking someone from camp without Annabeth watching or knowing. Looking into Annabeth’s eyes, I see that she’s also having the same feelings I have about this.  
“What…? Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it….” She said, “I know you check out Silena ass once in a while, Percy… don’t deny it… And don’t think I’ve seen you gawking at Travis having sex with Katie in the forest…. Annabeth.”

For once in my life, I am impress at how detailed Thalia is to noticing things such as this.

“What…?! How did you know I was….” Annabeth stuttered.

Thalia smirked, but didn’t answer her question, “Like I said, it would be great if we can all have sex with each other without getting in trouble. I just don’t know how to convince people back at camp, you know?”

Thinking about it, I didn’t really came up with any good ideas until I notices my watch at the bedside table.

_If this watch could convince Annabeth to have an open relationship with me even after knowing that I had sex with her Thalia, then maybe this might work on our friends back at camp._

“That… would be awesome, Thals.” I said, “I might just have a way to convince our friends.”

“What?! How are you going to do that?”

Even Annabeth was surprised by what I said, wondering what I’ve got in mind. All I did was pointed at my watch and within seconds they understood what I am saying.

“It’s the best chance we’ve got to do just that, Thals.” I said, “Who know, maybe it will actually work and we might actually have a big orgy in camp.”

Both Annabeth and Thalia smiled, knowing that this might happen.

“If it does work, I am calling dibs on Nico…” Thalia said, “Have always wanted to fuck that son of Hades for a while now.”

Me and Annabeth laughed at her eagerness to fuck the son of death, but she just stuck her tongue out at us.

“You know who I would like to fuck…?” Annabeth said.

I look at her, wondering who my girlfriend desire the most.  
“Travis and Connor….” She said, “I hear they are rough in bed….”

In my mind, I could just imagine the two brothers banging my girlfriend front and back. There is no doubt that I was smiling on the inside, giving Annabeth a wide smile at the same time.

“No doubt they are….” Thalia told Annabeth, “What about you, Percy? Who does the savior of Olympus want to bang?”

I didn’t even need to think and utter out these four words.

“Every girl in camp….”

Annabeth immediately punch my arm, saying, “You are such a pervert Percy.”

All three of us laughed at her comment, knowing how ironic it is that we just had hardcore sex but she’s the only one calling me a pervert.

“Come on, Pervert…. Let’s get dress…” She said afterward.

For me, it’s easy just to put back on my t-shirt, boxer, and sweatpants. However, Annabeth and Thalia were having a hard time trying to actually find their clothes. Annabeth was the first to found all her clothes; putting her panties back in place and shoving her tank top back down, she put her jeans on then her plaid shirt which is still half falling off her shoulder. Thalia, being the last one, dress herself back in her bra and panties before letting her jeans slid back up her legs.

“Hugh…. Gotta admit… that was a nice fuck…”

Now everyone was dressed, there seem to be something that I am forgetting.

_Ding…. Ding…._

My phone vibrate in my sweatpants and only then I remember that I was supposed to call Chiron back with an Iris message. There are at least **50** **messages** all from Chiron.

“Shit… I totally forget to call Chiron back…” I said, “You two ready?”

With a nod, I grab a drachma quickly just as fast as I create a mist out of thin air, I toss the coin and and said, “Show me Chiron, camp half blood.”

“ **What took you so long?** ” Chiron almost screamed when the image shows up.

“Sorry, got held up….” I said apologetically.

“I seriously hope you were not doing what I think you were doing with Annabeth.” He said in a serious tone, “Did you at least use any protection?”

Even though I know Annabeth takes the pills, I somehow wonder if she will really get pregnant since me and both Luke and Jason had came so much inside her within the last twelve hours.

“Yeah, I have… umm… condoms.”

“Good.” He said, “Well, Annabeth. Thalia… Great, you are all here.”

“The reason why I need to contact you URGENTLY is because I have reports that they are two powerful demigods on the the train with you. I need you to find out where they are located and bring them back to camp.”

It’s not really that surprising that powerful demigods are turing up left and right. After the promise the gods made, I am rarely surprise when another demigods turns up at camp.

“Now I know you are not a satyr who can detect demigods, but I do have their names…. Jason and Luke.”

“Remember, find them and bring them back here, then Iris message me again.”

Scrunching my eyebrows, I look at Annabeth as well as Thalia. By their eyes, I could tell that they are thinking exactly what I am thinking.

_Jason and Luke…._

If I had to guess, I would guess that the two demigods we were supposed to find; Jason and Luke, are the exactly same person as Jason and Luke, who came into our room and had that orgy with us.

“Whoa! What the fuck is that?”

By the sound of that voice, I didn’t have to look around and know that it’s Jason’s voice. Luke followed swiftly behind Jason before he noticed the iris message. His eyes widen like he couldn’t believe he was see a hologram flowing in mid-air.

Chiron look at where that voice came from, noticing two boys standing at the doorway with their mind on over-shock.

“Wait, you can see that?” Annabeth asked.

“Of course I can see that…. There is a freaking hologram in the middle of your room!” Luke said in astonishment.

Hurriedly, I got up from my bed and lock the door after shoving both of them in.

“Do you know each other?” Chiron asked.

“Uh… yeah. We know each other….” Annabeth said, feeling too awkward to say something.

Thalia was still trying to comprehend, she suddenly realized that Jason and Luke Chiron was talking about is standing right in front of us, “Wait, they are the half blood we were supposed to find?”

She looked toward Annabeth for confirmation and she nodded her head like it’s obvious, both of them just as shocked as I was.

“Can someone please explain to me why I can see a hologram with an old guy having a horse body? I mean, what the fuck is going on?”

“Calm down, son…. My name is Chiron. I am a centaur, from the Greek mythology.” Chiron said, “What you are seeing now is called an iris message, not a hologram…. It is how demigods communicate with each other.”

“A demigod?”

“Yes, demigod. They are children of a god or a goddess, which means that you are a half blood, half god; half mortal.”

Luke and Jason was bewildered, just like how I was back when I discovered that I was a half blood. It’s actually surprising how they took it so well.

“I… wait, so I am a child of one of the Greek gods or something?”

“Yes, Jason…. You are the son of Zeus.” Chiron said, “One of the powerful big three… and… your sister is sitting right by you.”

At the moment, I choke on the bottle of water I was drinking. Definitely couldn’t believe what I heard Chiron just said.

“You… you have a brother?” Annabeth and I asked, just as bewilder as Jason and Luke.

“You are my sister…?”  
Thalia was the last one to say something, “I have a brother…?”

Chiron nodded, “Seven years after you were born, Thalia. Zeus had another baby with your mother, but Zeus felt that your mother’s behaviors was a bit unstable so he sent Jason off upstate with his now foster parents. That’s where he had been since.”

“Wait, if she’s seven years older than me, how come she looks so young?”

“A lot of things happened after you left, Jason. I will let her tell you herself.” Chiron said.

“How come you never told me that I have a brother….?”

“It’s too dangerous at that time. You know it’s better off if a demigod doesn’t know his identity…. now with the war ended, I know that it’s safe to tell you….” Chiron said.

Thalia and Jason were the most surprised at the bombshell news that Chiron just drop on us. Thalia was staring at Jason, respectively, Jason was also staring at his sister, it is as if they are trying to remember a glimpse of each other through their electric blue eyes.

“Hold on, if Jason is the son of Zeus, who am I then?”

“You are a son of Hermes, Luke Castellan….”

Getting choke on drinking from my bottle of water the second time, I look at the sixteen year old boy in front of me, thinking how in the world could he be Luke Castellan.

“How did you know my name?”

“You won’t remember it, maybe you never will… but your were once Annabeth’s and Thalia’s best friend.” Chiron said, “You were blessed by the fates and reincarnated back to living. Your memories, however, are lost forever.”

Luke was definitely lost, so was me and Annabeth.

“Okay, if everything you said was true, that I am this pervious Luke Castellan, how come my parents never told me?”

“Your parents are demigods too, Luke. They were part of the fates plan to offer you a calm life after your sacrifice for Olympus.” Chiron said, “You will have no doubt endless questions about your life, but I’ll leave it for Annabeth and Percy to explain it to you.”

Now everyone in the room was shocked, not knowing how to react to this extremely dense and heavy news that Chiron just drop on us.

“After this trip ended, I need you, Thalia, to bring both Jason and Luke back to camp half blood, okay?” Chiron said, “Percy and Annabeth can handle the quest themselves.”

“But…”

“Oh! By the way, I’ve already talk to your parents about you coming to camp, Luke, so don’t worry about saying goodbye. You and Jason can stay in Percy’s or Thalia’s room in the meantime.” Chiron said. “Get back at soon as possible… Good luck….”

His last words echo through my brain, though most of my brain is trying to comprehend the fact that Thalia has a brother and the fact that Luke Castellan had been reborn.

“Camp half blood? It is like a special place for…..”

Suddenly, Thalia gasp in surprised, breaking Luke’s sentence. She suddenly looked at Jason with a mixture of being horrified and disgust at the same time.  
“I… I fuck my brother…..”

_Oh this just keeps getting more and more awkward….._

Realization broke into Jason’s face, his whole face turned red from the amount of blood pumping through those veins. His mouth turned into an O shape, couldn’t even form words as he now register what Thalia just said. Covering her mouth almost instantly, Thalia rushed to the bathroom and vomit all over the toilet. No one went to help her since we were all still trying to comprehend the fact that Thalia had sex with her brother. Before long, Thalia came back looking sick to the stomach.

“Uhh… what are we going to do? ” Luke asked.

Annabeth sighed, getting a grasp of the news and looking much calmer than before, “Sit down, guys. It’s going to take a while to explain.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time skipped

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took almost the whole afternoon going into the evening to tell Luke everything about the war with the titans and everything about camp half blood.

“So everything from the mythology… the Greek mythology… they are all real?” Luke asked.

“Yeah….” I reply.

“So who is your godly parent then?” He asked me and Annabeth.

“My dad is Poseidon… the god of the sea…” I said, “And Annabeth’s mother is Athena… the goddess of wisdom.”

“So you can control water… that’s pretty cool.”

“Yeah….”

On the other hand, Jason was listening to us carefully, but wasn’t having as much luck understanding what we are saying, especially when Chiron drop the bomb and told him that Thalia was his sister. Jason suddenly look up, staring deeply into Thalia’s eyes.

“I really don’t remember you….” He said.

“I don’t really remember either… Jason…. All I can remember is your deep blue eyes.” Thalia said, “I never would have thought that you are my brother.”

“Same….I still couldn’t believe I have a sister.” He said, “But wait, you never told me why you look so young when you are seven years older than me.”

Thalia sighed, “Long story short, I didn’t make it when I was traveling to camp, but seven years later I was brought back to life by a magical fleece. Now I am a hunter of Artemis, and a hunter doesn’t grow up but retain her age. That’s why I am still technically sixteen.”

“Oh….” Jason paused.

Even with everything that had just happened, Jason and Luke didn’t seem as surprise as I thought they would have been. As a matter of fact, they seem to be looking forward to whatever is next now that they know they are demigods.

“So what now….?” Luke asked, “I know Thalia is bring us to camp half blood after we reached San Francisco, but that is still like three days away and… and… the centaur from the message…”

“You mean Chiron…?” Annabeth said.

“Yeah, Chiron…. He said that he already told my parents about me and Jason going to your camp….”

“What are you trying to say?” Annabeth asked.

“I don’t know… I was just wondering what are we going to do now? ….. now that Jason and I know that we are demigods….”

Looking into every one of their eyes, I could see confusion, awkwardness and most importantly, the surprise that was spring upon us. None of us knows what to say, that is, until Jason surprisingly said, “I am sorry I fuck you, Thalia.”

Thalia turned her head toward Jason, blushing a little as she said, “It’s okay… A hunter can’t get pregnant anyway.”

Luke’s eyes bulged out with what she said, he then asked in astonishment, “Wait, so you can’t get pregnant no matter how many times I cum inside you…?”

“Nope….” Thalia simply said.  
Luke is lost of words, so is Jason and me. Immediately, I noticed a growing tent in Luke’s shorts, getting to a bigger bulge by the second. As I pay close attention to Jason’s lower half, I realize that his hands were trying to stop his erection from growing at what Thalia said. Only then did I realize and feel the rushing of blood from my body to my loins, trying to get it up.

Even though I was a little bit surprise at our not so subtle reaction to what she said, my attention switch from Thalia to Annabeth when I felt her staring at me with a smile and small smirked on her lips. I have a feeling that she’d noticed our growing erection, after all, she is the daughter of Athena. All of a sudden, she said, “I know what we can do, Luke.”

“What?” Luke said, oblivious to his own semi hard on.

In respond, Annabeth reaches for the bulge with her whole hand and caress it. Luke hisses, drawing in a large breath before realizing what she meant.

“Annabeth! What are you doing?” Luke almost shouts, even though he knows exactly what she’s doing.

Annabeth didn’t say anything. She put a finger at his lips, pausing him from saying anything more. Turing my attention to Jason, I see him staring at the scene with wide eyes, like he couldn’t believe this is happening. He tried to stop his erection from growing but fail miserably when Annabeth’s hands reach down to feel Luke’s balls. Now there is a very prominent tent sticking out of his jeans.

“Annabeth, I don’t think this is such a good time to…. Awweeee….” Jason begins to say, then yelp in surprise when Thalia, who was sitting next to Jason at the time, move her hands to inside his thighs and rub his hard rod. The look on his face was totally unexpected just as much as he is speechless, looking at his sister as she shamelessly felt him up.

“What…? what… are… you….”

Thalia gave his brother as dirty smirked.

“But…? you… you are…. my sister…”

“Didn’t stop you from getting hard, didn’t it?” Thalia replied, “I bet you were just thinking about me… how you fuck me last night with Percy…..”

Jason groaned, couldn’t believe this was happening to him.

Suddenly, Annabeth scooch over to where Luke was sitting as she leaned up next to his ear and whispered, “Are you getting hard, Luke? Do you want me to make you feel good?”

“Annabeth… why are you doing this?

Annabeth shushed him again, “I get horny when boys gets their dicks hard thinking about sex… plus sex always takes away the awkwardness.”

Luke just groan, almost getting to his full mast when Annabeth sneak her hand down his shorts and rub him through his thin boxer.

Upon discovering Jason’s and Luke’s identity, we were feeling so awkward we didn’t even know how to speak to one another. Now, seeing this sudden turn of events with Annabeth and Thalia caressing their rods, I couldn’t help myself but got hard too. I try not to interrupt Annabeth or Thalia, seeing that they are already occupied. I try to think of anyway to relieve myself from this aching feeling in my pants when I remember Chloe, the cute waitress I met this morning, and what she said: _“if you need anything today, you can press the intercom back in your room and I will be there”_ Knowing that there is no way that I am passing up the opportunity to fuck someone else when Annabeth is letting me, I got off the bed and said, “Well, seeing as you two are occupied, I am gonna bang Chloe instead.”

Annabeth looked up, seeing that I was about to exit the room. She gave me a dirty smirked before saying, “Fuck her good, seaweed brain…..”

“Chloe? Who is Chloe….?” Before Annabeth could answer, I have already shut the door.

Leaving them to their own adventure, I decide to walk to Thalia’s room and have my own adventure there with Chloe. Even though I wanted to fuck her, it might actually be much harder than I think it is to convince her to have sex with me. That is, until I thought of a plan crazy enough that it might just work. Getting the door open to room 5-69, I look for anything resembling an intercom and spotted it right next to the window. Pressing the button, I wait for someone to say something.

“Hello. Do you need something deliver to your room?”

“Yeah, I need a bowl of vanilla ice cream to room 5-69. Oh! and can you sent Chloe please?”

“Chloe? Uh… sure, she ain’t busy anyway.”

After he disconnected the line, I sat myself on Thalia’s bed, thinking about the overall body she has. I could see her curves that’s set in all the right places, her tan longs legs that I get to see in those sexy waitress outfits, her beautiful silky hair rolling down to her mid-back with an unique auburn color that set her different from all the others, and her huge, but not enormous breast that I could just stroke off a load thinking about them.

Getting way too horny, I decide to put my plan to work by stripping out of my clothes before heading to the bathroom. Then I pretend to have a shower by just dousing myself with water, getting my hair wet too. Right around the same time, I heard a knock at the door and a voice that sounded like Chloe.

“Sir, here is your ice cream….”

I didn’t answer, as that was all part of the plan. I was hoping that she would come in to the room, so that I would walk out butt naked and everything would fall under my plan. And that’s exactly what happened as I heard the door open and her footstep as she step into the room. Going for a casual face, I walk out and just as I planned, Chloe gasped in surprise, seeing me naked with my dick out in the open. She is still wearing the same uniform from this morning; a black skirt hanging slightly above her knees, showing me her gorgeous legs, a white long sleeves shirt tug inside her skirt and a black bowtie around her neck. Now that I have a closer look at her, I’d have to admit that she is a beautiful, attractive, and charming girl.

“Oh I am so so sorry, sir. I totally didn’t know you were taking a shower….” She said franticly, blushing like a red tomato.

Even though she was embarrass, she didn’t leave but just stand there, like she’s waiting for me to tell her to get out. Although she’s averting her eyes, I could see her taking glances a few times at my lower region. I smile.

“Thanks for the ice cream, Chloe.” I said.

Before she could drop the bowl, I walk over with my dick swinging left and right and grab her hands before the ice cream could fall on the floor. Eating a few spoons of the delicious treat, I ‘accidentally’ drip a whole spoon full of vanilla ice cream onto my dick. Chloe noticed this and I could tell she’s having a really hard time keeping still.

“Uh….”

“It’s Percy… My name is Percy.”

“Uh… Percy, you’ve got some… um… ice cream on your….. um…..”

I smirked, knowing that now she’ mine.

After I close the door with her still in the room, she looked slightly stun now that she’s alone with me. Going for the bed, I sat down with my dick hanging off the bed.

“You want some with me?” I asked.

I know that I broke her completely when all she said was,”Wutt?”

“Come on, sit with me…”

Chloe hesitated for a while before walking over and perched herself lightly on the bed. Scooping a spoon full of ice cream, she open her mouth slightly before I feed her the ice cream.

“See, nice and wet and sweet….” I said, “You want more?”

Chloe nodded like she’s in some sort of spell, her eyes glimmer with some sort of sparks that made me even hornier. Suddenly, I felt dick began to rise and I know this time she’s not looking away.

“Oops… I don’t have anymore…” I said, showing her the empty bowl.

Chloe looked disappointed, like she couldn’t believe there are no more left. Then her eyes settle on my “ice cream cone”. I notice where she’s staring and decide it’s time to finally seduce her.

“You wanna lick the ice cream down there?” I smirked.

Chloe couldn’t take her eyes off me, more specifically, her eyes couldn’t keep away from my now semi hard dick. She looked up at my eyes one last time, as if she couldn’t believe she is going to do what she’s going to do.

“Go ahead… It’s your treat now.”

A wide grin came into view on her lips. She smiled at me before sliding off the bed and kneel herself right in front of my dick.

Grabbing the tip of my shaft with her index and thumb, she held the bottom of my shaft exposed to her and breath in warm breathes on my rod, getting it instantly hard. Seeing that I wasn’t at my full mast yet, she experimentally gave me a lick and I shivered in delight and joy.

“Chloe…” I breathed in and out.

She notice my reaction to what she did and smirked as she continued to lick the ice cream off me and bath her tongue, getting all her moist saliva all over me. Within a minute, I was at full mast, somewhere still around nine inches. Her eyes widen like she couldn’t believe how big I was. Even though she was surprised at my size, her right hand reach for my cock and jerk me a few time, earning herself a few grunts.

“Oh Chloe…” I moaned, thrusting in short burst within her hands.

She giggled at my constipated expression, using her hand to jerk me harder and faster. There is no doubt that I have always like it when a girl pleasuring me looks up and gives me those innocent and sexy eyes, but as I look at Chloe in her black and white waitress outfit, kneeling before to pleasure me while staring at me with those innocent and naive eyes. I’ve lost it right there, now thrusting at full speed into her hands.

“Hmm… you’ve got a big cock, Percy…” She said.

It was the first time I heard her talk dirty, I guess she is finally getting into it. Her voice sounded so sensual and erotic, it’s making the rhythm of my thrust very irregular.

“Do you wanna cum all over me, Percy? Get my face all sticky and messy….” She said, “Hmm… I want to suck you so bad…”

“Oh god… Please… for the love of gods….”

Chloe smirked, pouting her lips and lower her mouth on the tip of my dick. She swirled her tongue all over my head, then sucking on it gently at the same time. I was having the time of my life, nothing seems more satisfying at the moment other than the waitress sucking my dick. Knowing the fact that I’ve never met or seen Chloe before, it’s just make the situation a lot of exciting for me, probably for her too.

Before long, Chloe stopped jerking me with her hands and try to take as much of my cock in her mouth as possible. She’s gotten about half of my prick in her mouth before she couldn’t take it anymore. I was definitely a little disappointed. I thought about forcing my dick down her throat but then decide to just let her play with me before I blow my cum all over her face. She probably never deepthroat before and I really don’t want to ruin the chance of me fucking her pussy.

“Chloe… you tongue… Ugh….”

Even thought she didn’t deepthroat me, she made up for it when her tongue caress the bottom of my shaft, moving up and down the bottom of my penis and occasionally poking at the ridges between my head and rod, all the while sucking the living hell out of me.

“ **Oh god!** Chloe… I am gonna…. Ugh I am cumming….”

Sucking at the last second, her action draws out even more cum from me. I exploded in her mouth, spraying around five spunk of sperm before she pull out and let me decorate her beautiful face.

“Oh Chloe… Ugh….” I moan, feeling my orgasm coming to a close, “Fuck! That was amazing….”

Looking down at Chloe, she was drench in my semen, looking stun as to how much I had cum all over her. She still got a mouth full of sperm. I didn’t expect her to swallow it yet she swirled the thick white cum around her mouth before gulping them down her throat.

“Hmm… You cum taste so good Percy… Do you work out a lot?” She asked.

I smirk, “You could say that….”

Even though I have just received a heavenly blowjob, I know it’s not going to satisfy me until I have another round or two. As she content herself in licking up cum from her fingers, her eyes peel to my lower half and realize that I still have a hard on. She gasped, leaving her fingers alone to grab my shaft, feeling the hardness of my cock. She looked up at me, as if she is wondering how I am still keeping hard.

“Wow Percy…. How are you still…. My boyfriend never get it up after the first time, let alone staying hard.” She said, stroking my length.

Somehow, I’ve got even more exciting knowing that she has a boyfriend, that she’s cheating on him with me.

“Wouldn’t that be cheating?” I asked with a smirk.

“I don’t care… not when your cock is so huge….” She said, giving me another long lick from bottom to top, “He can go fuck himself if he wants….”

Giving me a few more licks from bottom to top, she felt my cock throb in her hands and giggle joyfully. I grunt loudly in responds to each and every one of those tongue licking action.

“So, Percy… Do you want me to serve you again…?” She asked, seducing me with those eyes again…

_Ugh… I can never get use to those eyes._

“Hmm… I think it’s my time to serve you…” I said, before pulling her up to her feet and threw her on the bed. She looked genuinely surprise when I did, but I didn’t give her time to think about it.

“Percy, wait.. I can’t…. Ugh….”

Immediately, I went for her mini skirt, pulling it off almost forcefully before I was met with her red lacy panties. I threw the piece of clothing away and she moaned, a few whimpered escaped from her throat when I move my hands slowly up her legs to her thighs, teasing her and making her moan uncontrollably and writhe her hips in agony.

“Please Percy….. Ugh… I can’t… I… work…” She stuttered, giving up in just seconds after me teasing her, “Ah fuck it! Just lick me already….”

I didn’t reject her wishes. I mean, who wouldn’t want to eat a beautiful girl’s pussy? Removing her panties in a flash, her lower half is now naked with the exception of her black sandals. She spread her legs wide for me and I get to see her pussy free of pubic hair.

_Hmm… yummy…_

Her juicy pussy is almost pulsing from how arouse she is.

“Please….”

Sinking my head in between her legs, I breath out warm breathes and I see her leak a little bit. I waste no time and lick her outer lips with my tongue, sticking my middle finger in to fuck her slowly.

“Hmm… Ooohhhh Percy…. yes….”

If I am not mistaken, I think she just orgasm without squirting. Still, I was able to taste her juice when some leak out of her and I’d have to say that she tastes just as great as Annabeth or Thalia.

“Chloe… you have been hold that one in, huh?”

“Oh god… It’s been so long since I had sex…. Oh that was nice…” She moaned.

Giving her a mischief grin, she smiled back and groan, sinking her head back in the pillow while grabbing a turf of my hair and pulling me closer to her pussy. No doubt that she’s about to have another orgasm, since her first one came so quickly. I double my efforts in an attempt to make her squirt, using all the skills that I had as I tried to make this orgasm her best one yet.

“Oh Percy… how are you…. Oh god… I am… gonna….”

Inserting another finger, she yelped in surprise as it stretch her just a little bit more. Meanwhile, I have my tongue licking her clit, sucking on it every once in a while.

“Are you gonna cum, baby?….. Do you wanna squirt like a good little slut you are?”

“Oh yes… I… I wanna cum…. Please… I am so close….”

Knowing that she’s about to explode all over, I pull a third finger in while curling my fingers to rub her g-spot with every single thrust. No matter how much longer she wants withhold her orgasm, stimulating her g-spot broke her dam and now she’s squirting all over the place. Even her legs were wrap around my head as she braced herself for her impending orgasm.

“Fuck! Fuck Fuck Fuck! I… gonna…. Ugh… I am…. CUMMING!!!” She screamed as her pleasurable orgasm took her to an orgasmic wonderland, never wanting to leave that wonderful feelings. Lapping up as much as I could, she still soaked the bed underneath her with her delicious juice.  
“Ooohhhh…. Oh.… My god, I never squirt before now…. “ She moaned

Letting go of my hair and untangling her legs from around my head, I look up only to see her laying there, limp of any control movement and just spasmed erratically. Climbing up and hovering above her, I gave her a kiss which she gladly kiss back, getting some tongue action and letting her taste her own juice.

“Hmm…. my boss is going to be so mad at me….” She said, “You ruin my skirt….”

“Don’t care, babe….” I said. She smirked and kiss me again. Suddenly, she flip us over so she’s on top now. She slowly tease me with her pussy lips and grinding on my still hard cock, moaning like a slut as she did.

“Well, since my boss is going to be mad at me anyway and my boyfriend is not going to be happy with me cheating with you, I think I am going to enjoy you a little more before I let you go….” She said.

“Hmm… What do you have in mind?” I smirked at just how slutty she’s now compare to the naive girl when we first met.

“Looks like you are still hard and I am still horny….” She grinned “What do you think, genius?”

I smile, knowing exactly what she wants. In that same second, she lift herself slightly off my lap, rubbing my cock with her hands a few times and aiming it at her luscious cunt. She didn’t hesitate and move herself down and slowly impale me inside her.

“Oh god…” I moan, not even fully inside her yet but the tightness…. ugh…, “ How are you so tight?”

“Fuck…. I haven’t had sex for so long…. You are so big…. ugh.. you are ripping me apart!” She screamed.

Regardless, she kept lowering herself, making my nine inches cock go deeper and deeper. I didn’t know if she’s experiencing any pain but by the look on her face; eyes shut tightly and her lips pouting to draw in breaths, I wouldn’t worry about it at all. Helping her out, I rest my hands on her hips, bring her much, much deeper to where I want her to be. She screamed, using all her will power to not cum from the feeling already. Finally, I have bottom out and starting to thrust experimentally without going too fast, just letting her adjusting to my size.

“OH! I feel so full…. You cock is so big…. So fucking big….” She moaned, “Ugh, fuck me harder Percy, fuck me like you mean it!!!”

_Well, if she’s insisting…. I am not going to say no anyway._

Not even trying to make sure that she’s alright with my size, I pump her harder and faster, just like what she told me to. She grunted, and I could already feel her cunt sucking me in into the depth of her tight loving love canal.

“Chloe…. Chloe….. Ugh Chloe….” I moaned.

I knew she got more arouse the moment I moan and grunt her name out loud, her juices leaking down my cock on to my balls sack. Even though this is enjoyable, I want to fuck her in a different position, so I flip us over with my dick still inside her the whole time. Now we are in missionary position, and without stopping I continue to fuck her while kissing her at the same time. In turn to make me feel a lot better, she wrap her legs around my back, holding me closer and wrap both her hands around my neck. With her making things so sensual, I almost forgot that I was fucking her brain out. I thrust even harder to make up for lost time, breaking our kisses so I could focus on pleasing her. She screamed out, getting closer and closer to her orgasm on the horizon.

“Oh shit! Please… please don’t stop…. please don’t ever fucking stop….” She begged.  
“I ain’t going to stop until I have cum in every one of your holes, Chloe…” I said, breathing in and out on her neck. Reaching one hand to her clit, I squeeze her little nub and she orgasm almost immediately, getting all those pend up juice spraying everywhere on my dick.

“Oh god! Yes yes yes! **Oh Fuck Yes!!!** ”

Her orgasm tighten her muscles which almost send me to la-la land, but I held it in with what’s little left of my will power.  
“I am gonna cum, Chloe….” I warn her.

“Don’t you dare pull out! I want you to cum deep inside me!” She screamed after her orgasm.

I was surprised, but I didn’t question it because I couldn’t even if I wanted to. I came deep inside her just like she wanted, spray my thick and fertile cum all over her womb. Even with the end of my second orgasm, I have a feeling that I am not going soft until I have at least one more.

“Oh Percy… that was the best fuck I’ve ever had in while. Thank you for that…” She said after recovering.

Although she thought that this was the end, I had other plans for her because I know I was still hard, even if she didn’t noticed it yet. After a while to just relishing the feeling of her used pussy, I pull out and my cock bounced out, still throbbing like it’s ready for another round.

“I am not done yet…” I said.

Chloe seems confused, until she stared at my member which is still long and hard. Gasping loud enough for me to hear it, she stared at my cock in shock.

“Jesus Percy… You are one horny guy…. I have never seem anyone keeping hard for a third time…..” She said, but regardlessly smile at me.  
I smile back, “Get on your hands and knees, babe… and wait like a good little girl.”

Chloe instantly knew what I wanted to do. She, despite have her cunt batter from my thrusts, got into the doggy position pretty quick, showing me her nice ass and shake it for me.

“Fill me up, Percy… Fuck my tight cunt. Make me scream with that big cock of yours!”

I chuckled at her slutty-ness, getting ready for another round. Moving forward, I rub the tip against her clit, giving her a tease until I felt myself ready to go again. I plunge in without mercy, fucking her as fast as the speed of an animal begging for release and as hard as a jackhammer pummeling the road. She didn’t screamed anymore, probably couldn’t even speak as she weakly hold herself up on all fours, getting pound up her pussy doggystyle. All I could hear from her is some very low sexy whimper, and maybe a moan here and there. I didn’t care though, all I could care about is the warm, smooth, and slippery pussy that am currently fucking and making her muscles quiver with every thrust.

“ugh… ugh…. Per…cy…. hard…er….”

Holding on to her hips and continued to make smacking noises as we collide,I realize that I couldn’t go as fast as I wanted to since I was getting tired too. Then I realize that she still have her white shirt with her bowtie on. I smirked, getting an idea to fuck her faster.

“Perc…y…. I… **Ahh!!!** ” She screamed in surprised as I rip her shirt off; her bowtie flying across the room, leaving her in her sexy pink and white bra. I didn’t even have time to undo the hook behind her bra, just remove the piece of clothing off her breasts and leaving her straps hanging loosely off her shoulder. With her tits now exposed, I went on ahead with my plan to hold on to her beautiful medium size tits, leaning on her back for support and kissing her neck all at the same time. In this position, I got a lot more force to thrust much faster than before, even though I am not going in as deep or as hard. Despite this, I managed to make her orgasm for the fourth time and now she’s coming well to her fifth one.

“I am… Oh my god…! No… no more…. I can’t….”

Hearing her begging that she had enough drove me insanely to the edge. I was well over my limit but since I held it in for so long, I have no strength to stop my release anymore.

“ **I am gonna cum, bitch!** Where does my little slut want it?” I grunted and moaned, slapping her ass to make it cherry red.

She didn’t say anything but groan or moan or whimper or… I don’t fucking know anymore. My release is right there and with a few more, I came **HARD** inside her.

“ **Ugh…. ughhhhhhh……** ” My little slut moaned.

She squirted out everything just as I pump my cum and fill her pussy. Before I got her too full, I pull out and decorate her back with what’s remaining; and there is still a lot remaining. She groaned, too weak to hold herself up on the bed no more. She collapsed with a thump, leaking cum all over the nice clean bed. I also groan, resting on the heels of my feet as I stare at Chloe. Her mouth half open and tongue lolled out; her body pulsing and shuddering erratically, having no control of her movements; her pussy quivered with each leak of cum running down the bed…. Man, what a beautiful sight. Still, my dick went limp without a doubt… Nothing will help bring it back up, not after just an amazing and wonderful time I spent with Chloe. She had definitely suck every single drop of cum out of me.

“Oooohhh Hmm….. Percy…” She moan, getting her words back, “I won’t be surprise if I get pregnant with how much you came inside me….”

The smirked disappeared off my face, I didn’t know what to say and frankly, I wouldn’t be surprised if she Did get pregnant. She must have noticed my expression because she slowly move herself to sit with her legs behind her butt, cum dribbling out of her.

“Don’t worry. I will just take a morning after pill… plus I am already on the pills anyway….” She said.

My shoulder immediately slump, relax and grateful now that I know she has a backup plan.

She smiled, knowing that I wasn’t worry about it anymore. She pull me down on the bed with her, laying and cuddling next to me while I have my hands around her shoulder, both of us looking at the ceiling until I broke the silents.

“So… what would you do if your boyfriend finds out?” I asked.  
“End it….” She simply said, “I am tired of him always playing those stupid video games, never did thought about how I would feel when I am all alone on the bed while he play some stupid fictional character!”

“And worse of all, he has never pleasure me once…. All he wants is his own pleasure but never care about mine. I mean, I am kind of feed up with his shit…. Not to mention that he’s cheated on me with my best friend… On My Bed! I mean, that’s just not right at all.” She said, then I noticed some tears on her eyes. I gently wipe them away.

“Thanks Percy….” She smiled bitterly, getting a hold of herself, “If you were my boyfriend, I would never let you go, ever….”

I definitely feel sad that someone as beautiful as her would have to suffer through something like this. If I ever met this guy, I am going to talk some sense into him. As if on cue, the door to the room barge open and someone walk in, looking furiously at Chloe. She gasped, looking directly at him who I’m assuming is her boyfriend. Chloe tried to cover herself with the blankets, somehow looking scared. I wasn’t having any of that, so I got up calmly and put on my boxer.

“Chloe, what the fuck is this?” He asked, almost ready to lunged at me.  
“Chris… Just leave us alone… I am ending it with you. I don’t want to be your girl any more.” She said.  
Her boyfriend looked piss, especially at me when I’ve got his attention.  
“So what, you decide that it’s okay to just fuck my girlfriend? Huh? Hey, I am talking to you…!” He said to me.  
Turing to him, “Oh I am sorry…” I said sarcastically, “I couldn’t hear you with that loud mouth of yours…”

He looked even more piss at me, “You think you are funny, punk? You freaking had sex with my girlfriend…. I am seriously going give you a world of hurt when I am done with you….”

“Actually, I don’t think serious is the right word, I mean, I can’t really take you all that seriously with all that ego over your head… neither can your ex-girlfriend.”

I wasn’t really trying to intimidate him, but just seeing how Chloe reacted to his presences, scared somewhat of her own boyfriend, I know that I will have to end it before her boyfriend does something crazy to her. He had enough of my words, and just like I’ve expected it, he lunged for me, throwing a punch at my face which I clearly dodge with experience. He threw a few more but I expertly dodge them all just the same. With his fifth and final punch, I sidestep, grabbing his wrist and hold his shoulder down. He realized his mistake, knowing that I could break his arms in this position. Chloe suddenly got up and sat at the edge of the bed, “I am not going to be one of your objects anymore, Chris…. I am breaking up with you.”

In his defeated state, he realized that there’s nothing he could do. I let him go and he swiftly got to the door.

“You can have this whore…. She ain’t worth it any….”

I slam my fist at his face, knocking him out on the floor.  
“Don’t ever call her a whore! If anything, you are a even bigger whore for cheating with her best friend.” I said, “Not get off this train and don’t let me see you again.”

He stumbled, walking away from the room and probably getting off the train in the next station when they have to stop for supplies. I close the door and turn back to Chloe.

“You deserve much better than him, Chloe….”

Her eyes glimmer with a spark, staring at me thankfully. Suddenly, she jump from the bed and push me against the door, kissing me with all her might.

“Thanks Percy… for dealing with my ex-boyfriend.” She said, “And for standing up for me…”

I smile in respond and she just kiss me again. It’s hard to tell what happened next, but we somehow ended up on the bed with her on top me. Then she pull her lips off mine, smirking down at me. She slowly start to grind herself on me, getting us arouse again.

“So… Do you think you can fuck again?” She smirked, “Now that I don’t have a boyfriend… you know… It’s not really cheating anymore. Plus, you could always come to my room…”

“You know…. I might actually take you up on that.” I grinned, “And it looks like out friend is ready….”

By the look on her face, she knew exactly what I was talking about. She pull my boxer off me again, getting my cock out and immediately sink down on my manhood. Since she’s already use to my size from before when I fucked her twice, she didn’t even need to adjust and ride me like a wild girl she is. I wasn’t having much luck holding back because my cock is so sensitive already, feeling the cum boiling in my balls.

“Percy…. Percy…..” She panted, saying my name with each and every breath.

“Chloe…. Chloe….!” I knew I was coming, so I thrust in with one last deep and hard stroke, cumming in her depth. Her shouts and screams echo through the room, a shrilling cry as she orgasm with every tightening and quivering of her vagina muscles.

“Oh… oh god… That was great….” I panted for the million times.

“Yep….” She said, collapsing on my chest, “So… what now?”

“I don’t have any clothes wear since you destroy mine, and I really don’t want to go back to my room if he’s still there….”

I smile reassuringly, “There is clothes here if you like to take you pick…. She probably won’t mind anyway.”

“Whose clothes are these?”

“One of my best friend…”

Turning the gears in her head, she suddenly gave me a knowing smile, “Let me guess… the two girls who are your best friends that were sitting at your table… one of them is probably more than just friends?”

I smile now that she connected the dots, “Yep… the blond one is my girlfriend, but don’t worry, I haven’t cheated on her since she actually wanted me to fuck you…. I mean, you are pretty cute and attractive and all…..” I said, “We have an open relationship going….”

Her mischief smile almost gave me another boner, “Wow Percy…. If you were my boyfriend I wouldn’t even try and let other girls have you….”

I laugh, getting out from underneath her, “Now come on, pick something and let me take you back to your room.”

She grinned, getting a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt on with her panties and bra. She gather out her ruin clothes and we head to her room. It’s not that far, but it’s still a pretty long walk and before we know it, her room is right in front of us. Room 3-69.

“Huh.. funny.” I said.  
“What?” 

“We all have the same kind of room with 69 after it….” I said, then I realize something, “Maybe it’s because we might actually do a 69 position when I meet you again…”

“Ha… you are so funny!” She said sarcastically, yet hiding her smile.

We enter her room, finding nothing out of the ordinary expect when she gasped.  
“Oh my god!”

“What?”

“He’s really gone… I mean, all his stuff isn’t here no more…. His video games… His clothes…. They are all gone…” She said.  
“He had probably gotten off the train when we stopped at the station earlier.” I said.  
“Oh my god… I can’t believe I am actually rid of him…” She said.  
“Enjoy it, Chloe… You deserve someone better…..”

Turing around, she lean up and kiss me, wrapping her arms around my neck too.

“Really… I thank you for just doing this for me….” She said, “You are the best.”

“Goodnight, Chloe….”

Giving me a final perk, she disappear behind her door. I smiled….

_Well, at least I help save a horrible relationship from taking it’s course…._

Walking back down the hall, I thought about everything that somehow relates to Chloe, hoping that she will find someone a lot better than that jackass. All of a sudden, I was stopped by two couple who were a lot older than me.

“Percy Jackson… the savior of Olympus….” The men said, “How are you doing? I am Luke’s father…”

Then the mother spoke to me, “Hi Percy… We were just hoping you could tell Luke that he’s going to do great in camp half blood… and tell him that we are going back home now that’s he’s taken care of, please tell him we said goodbye…”

“Umm Okay. I will….”

“Thanks, Percy….. I appreciate it.”

They left, heading down the hall probably back to their rooms to pack up and leave the train.

_Huh…. I wonder if they already knew that Luke and Jason was a half blood…. Oh wait! I was so busy with Chloe I almost forgot about Thalia, Annabeth, Luke and Jason._

My train of thoughts switch from Chloe back to them. I wonder what they are doing in there now that I’ve been gone for so long, plus it’s already dark too.

Soon, I am standing in front of my room, getting a little excited and curious as do what they did after I left. Turning the knob, I open the door and casually walk in, “Hey guyyyyys?”

“ **Fuck me Jason! Fuck my pussy harder and deeper!!!** ”

As soon as I turn my head, what I saw made me drool all over. The sight was so amazing that I was getting horny and fully turn on, not to mention the squelching and slushing sound made when their dicks shoved inside each of their respective mate. There is no way that I wasn’t getting hard with what’s in front of me, it went straight up without any effort.  
“ **He…ey… Per…cy!** ” My girlfriend shrilled, her words broken with each powerful thrusts, “ **Wanna join?** ”

**_ Jason _ **

“I know what we can do, Luke.”

Words left my throat when I saw Annabeth caressing my best friend’s crotch, shamelessly feeling him up with that growing bulge showing clearly from his shorts.

“Annabeth! What are you doing?”

Annabeth shush him up with one finger, going back to pleasing him. A long and shallow grunt escape from Luke’s throat when Annabeth trail a finger along his shaft.

Now I couldn’t really blame Luke for getting hard after what my sister said. Even I was trying to hide my growing erection when Thalia said that she can’t get pregnant no matter how many times she gets a creampi….. With everything that’s happened; finding out that we are Greek half bloods and that I am the son of the king of gods, what Annabeth is doing is not helping the situation at all, plus the moment when she sneak her hand down to massage his balls, she’s gotten me to a point of no return. My growing erection is now in it’s full mast, no matter how much I want it back down. Even Annabeth gave me a smirk as she notices my tent poking out of my jeans.

“Annabeth, I don’t think this is such a good time to…. Awweeee….” I didn’t get to finish my sentence because I felt a hand moving in from my thighs up to where my tent is. I look up and immediately shocked myself with what I saw, totally speechless as she continued to rub me.

“What…? what… are… you….”

Thalia gave me a dirty smirked, her eyes showing all kinds of lust as she worked her way to my hard rob, rubbing my head with her fingers.

“But…? you… you are…. my sister…”

“Didn’t stop you from getting hard, didn’t it?” My sister replied, “I bet you were just thinking about me… how you fuck me last night with Percy…..”

Sue me all you want, but at that moment I felt so turn on… even if that girl who is turning me on is my long lost sister. It’s wrong and above all else, it’s just totally inappropriate for me to even think about my sister this way. Still, I was pulsing in reaction to her touches, and I realize that there is no way out of this… not if I want to get rid of this twitching and throbbing erection.

_Well, she said she can’t get pregnant anyway….. It’s not that wrong if she want it too… right?_

I groaned, just giving in to her touches and out of the corner of my eyes I saw her smile. My attention then switch from Thalia to Annabeth and Luke, seeing that Annabeth has already sneaked her hand down his shorts.

“Are you getting hard, Luke? Do you want me to make you feel good?” She gave him the most seducing look I’ve ever seen.

Luke could only groan and grunt in respond, “Annabeth… why are you doing this?

Annabeth shushed him again, “I get horny when boys gets their dicks hard thinking about sex… plus sex always takes away the awkwardness.”

My best friend groan, suddenly looking at me and after a while we shared a knowing nod, just giving up and over to these ladies.

“Well… big boy. Looks like you are all hard for me, aren’t you?” Annabeth smirked, “Do you want to fuck me right now?”

“Ugh….” Luke replied with a mumble groan.

During all this time, I haven’t pay any attention to Percy, but he got off the bed and said, “Well, seeing as you two are occupied, I am gonna bang Chloe instead.”

Annabeth suddenly look up from seducing Luke. His girlfriend gave him a dirty grin before she whispered, “Fuck her good, seaweed brain.”

Percy just chuckled at what his girlfriend said, before leaving the room. Now it’s just me and Luke along with Annabeth and my sister in this very room, both of us giving up and letting these horny girls pleasure us.

“Chloe?” Luke asked, “Who is Chloe?”

Annabeth smirked, but she didn’t answer him. Leaning over to work on the buttons of his shorts, Luke hissed in responds when she pulled down his zipper, leaving his cock pointing straight out of his shorts but still in his boxer. The question about Chloe totally forgotten in his head as his sole focus is to relieve himself. Annabeth smiled, licking her lips and resumed jerking him off with his boxer, getting his erection much bigger than before.

All of a sudden, I felt my sister hand trace along the bottom of my shaft all the while giving me one of those really innocent eyes. Immediately, I’ve lost all self-control as I stood up, remove my shirt in a second and my jeans down my legs, getting my sock and shoes off too. Once I am only in my boxer, Thalia brought me back on the bed, pushing me on my back. She lower herself down to where my tent is prominently sticking out from my boxer. Without further delay, she wiggled it off my hips, down my legs and feet and threw it somewhere else. Free from its restrain, my cock hit her face and she giggled a few times, mesmerized by how thick and long it is. She gave me a few tugs and jerks, seeing me groaning in respond, then said, “Hmm…. you like that, Jason? You like your sister’s hand jerking off your big cock… Yeah? I bet you can’t wait to fuck my mouth, can’t you? Hmm I love your cock so much.…”

With her tongue darted out, she gave it one big lick and I swear I just leak pre-cum all over the tip of my cock. The build up pleasure was way too intense and I couldn’t stand being play with anymore. When she gave it another big long lick again, I grab her head and force my eight inches cock in her mouth. She gagged a little bit at the surprise intrusion, but regardless took me in her mouth and down her throat.

“ **Fuck Thalia….** your mouth feel so good….” I moaned.

Entangling my hand in her hair, I help her with her movement and control the speed of her bobbing. Whenever I pull out of her throat, she used her tongue and swirl around my head and meatus, poking it slightly and sucking on my whole shaft at the same time, bring me much closer to cumming. I moan loudly when she deepthroat me herself without me forcing her, which just adds to the pleasure meter. After a while of me being down her throat, I decided to just fuck her mouth wildly without stopping. I held on to her head and thrust in and out to my own pleasure, not caring or worrying about her choking on my length.

Not far from us, Luke and Annabeth were really going at it. They were doing a 69 position where Luke is lying on his back and Annabeth on top of him. Both of them already fully naked, probably undress when I was busying fucking Thalia’s mouth. Annabeth’s sweet peach is right above Luke’s head. I saw him furiously licking her slit and enticing her to moan his name louder, and I could hear her moaning his name again and again. Annabeth on the other hand was sucking on Luke’s seven and a half inches cock, getting every part, even the ridges, wet and full of her saliva. Suddenly, a muffled shout escaped her mouth, which would only mean that either she’s had just cummed or Luke’s is fucking her folds with his fingers.

It is really hot and steamy when all I could hear is the girls moaning and whimpering and the guys grunting and growling, not to mention that the only thing I could see is us pleasuring each other without any sign of shame or guilt.

“Fuck! Annabeth… I am gonna…. Ugh… I am gonna….” Luke strained from his orgasm.

“ **Yes yes YES! Cum all over me Luke… Make me messy and sticky with your hot cum!** ” Annabeth screamed.

When I heard a big chocking sound that sounded like Annabeth, I knew my best friend has came inside her mouth, not being able to hold it back anymore. I tried to get a look at her face as Luke pull out and decorate her with his hot cum, and what I saw made me fasten the speed of my thrusting inside my sister’s mouth. She has strings after strings of cum on her cheeks, noses, chin… even her hair has a few dribble of cum.

“ **Fuck….!** ” Luke said, and fell back on the pillow.

Just seeing them finish made my orgasm coming much faster, I tighten my grip on Thalia’s hair and warm her, “ **Shit!** I am so close… I am going to….”

She pull her lips off me and said, “ **Cum over me Jason** …” Then she immediately went back to blowing me and suck as hard as she could. That suction made it the end of me and I came HARD inside her mouth, spurting at least seven strings of warm and thick cum on her face and in her mouth.

“ **Oh god!** ” I groaned, falling back on the bed just like Luke.

Panting non-stop, I stare at the ceiling, wondering what my morals is going to tell me now that I intentionally have oral sex with my sister. Instead of telling myself that I am disgusting, my heart and mind tells me something entirely different, that I should definitely keep going and fuck her pussy to cum deep in her depth; not a hint of shame or guilt…. It’s not like I am complaining though, we went this far already and we might as well just keep going.

“Oh! I guess you still want another go?” Annabeth asked suddenly.

I look up from resting on the pillow. Annabeth was staring intently down at Luke’s dick, though I realize that it’s not a dick but a rock hard cock. For a second, I wonder how he kept himself hard after cumming, but then when I look back at myself, I realize that I was still rock hard, just like Luke, with each of us throbbing at our own pace.

“How….” I asked, “Am I still hard?”

Thalia giggled at my confused expression, then she kissed the tip with her plump lips and made me moan a little bit.

“Hmm… I think Aphrodite’s blessing is staying with you… What do you think, Annabeth?” She asked her best friend.

“Yep…. that would be my best guess…” Annabeth said, with a happy face as she jerked Luke off, “Hmm… I can’t wait to get this meat in my pussy.”

“Whoa whoa whoa… Aphrodite? Isn’t she like the goddess of love?” I asked.

“Yep. I pray to her last night, and she blessed you boys with basically increase stamina and libido. How else do you think you got hard just by just sitting there?”

_So that’s why I was able to fuck Annabeth for so long without even closing myself to cumming._

“Is this going to last forever?” I asked, hoping she say yes.

“How should I know?” Thalia said to me, “I do hope that it stays with you two though since I am still horny….”

“I guess it’s our turn now, right Thals?” Annabeth asked her friend, staring into both of our eyes.  
“Ugh… Annabeth… You are killing me….” Luke pleaded for her hand to go faster.

Annabeth smirked, going even slower and made Luke growled in agony and despair. She suddenly look at me, and I felt somewhat harder when her face is embellish with hot cum rolling down her chin.

“So… Jason…. Who do you want? Me or you sister?” She asked.

Deep down, I was more attractive to Annabeth and I know that Luke is more attracted to my sister. However, I knew that fucking my sister would get me so horny that I just couldn’t pass up that opportunity.

“Sorry babe, I want to fuck my sister….” I said.

It was like she knew what I was going to say before I said it because she smiled knowingly like she already knew my answer to her question. She didn’t seem disappointed, probably thinking that she will get me in her cunt nevertheless.

“Hmm… so you are that kind of guy….” She smirked, “Well, Luke…. you ready for my pussy to swallow you cock?”

Luke nodded eagerly, not delaying a moment of time. I snickered.

Turning my attention back to Thalia, I gave her a smile before picking her up and made her sat at the edge of the bed. Almost teasingly slow, I remove her racerback tank top, making sure to slide my fingertips slowly against her skins. She moaned at the feeling, but I wasn’t done yet. Going for her skinny jeans, I took the hem and pull them off her sharply legs, her toes curl up when I intentionally glide my fingers around her inner thighs. Giving her converses a few tugs, she’s rid of them before I pull her pink socks off too.

“Mmm…. Ooohhhh….. Oh Jason…..”

With her almost naked, I kiss her skins around her collarbone, getting all those sweet spot and letting her moan like crazy. Soon, I was met with her bra covering her chest. Regardless of the garment, I gave her breast a few kisses and her moans became louder. It’s like she like it much more with the silky bra as I please her. Now as I went down her body, I came closer to her snatch and give her panties one long lick from her slit to her clit. She shuddered unconsciously, grabbing my hair in the process.

“I can taste your juice, Thals….” I said, keep on licking until she shivered violently, which would only mean that she had orgasm. I could see her panties more soaked than before, giving me a great view of her folds pulsing and quivering. All of a sudden, She pulled me back up and kiss me with her plump lips, sticking her tongue in my mouth to taste herself.

“I can’t hold it anymore, Jason…. I want you to fuck me….” She pleaded.

“Whatever you want, sis…” I smirked.

She smiled and at once she got on her hands and knees, spreading her legs apart enough for me to really give her a good pounding. I got on my knees behind her and rub her crotch cover panties with my cock, teasing for a few moans until I lower them off her hips and down to her thighs. I didn’t even try to remove it off her legs since I really don’t wanna waste anymore time.

“Come here and fuck your sister, Jason…. Fuck me and make me see stars!”

Her pussy look so delicious for my cock that I plunge in as hard and as deep as possible, making her scream as my size ripped her apart.

“ **Yes YES!** Now give your sister a real good fucking until I cum all over your big cock!”

“You like my cock, don’t you Thals? You like your brother fucking you good and hard…. Say it, Thals… say that you like getting fuck by your little brother.”

“ **Ugh yes!** I love getting fuck… **Oh god!** Ugh… it feel so good having my little brother fuck me in my pussy! Ugh….!”

When Thalia blow me just earlier before, I felt so sensitive to her mouth and tongue. However, as I am pummeling her tight cunt wrapping so tightly around me without stopping a full second, I don’t even feel close to coming at all. If I have to guess, I bet it’s has something to do with Aphrodite’s blessing that both girls have mention.

Setting my record breaking pace, there is no telling how Thalia is still on all fours, just barely and weakly holding herself up. Each and every time, my thrust would protrude her forward as I stimulate all those sweet muscles in her loving sex canal. Finally, my powerful thrust made her collapse on her face, her ass still up in the air as I smack her butt and making it cherry red. Her hand grip the sheets tightly and she yelp muffled whenever I landed my hands on her ass.

“Ooumph…. ooumph…..” She yelped, then switch to, “Ugh….. ugh….” when her pussy got pounded hard.

“Hmm…. Am I making you see stars yet?” I asked my sister under me.

All she responded was, “Nuughhh……”

I almost laugh, but instead chuckled at Thalia when she gets back into her “Having her pussy fuck and pound” moment. Suddenly, I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard my best friend moaned, “Fuck dude…. You are actually nailing your sister?”

Giving them a look without losing focusing of Thalia, I saw Luke lying sideways and the same with Annabeth. They were fucking in this position where Luke held her left leg spread open and thrusting inside her now exposed pussy. I don’t know what this position is called but I seriously want to try it.

“Yep… I am nailing my sister pussy and I am so gonna to cum inside her.” I smirked.

Annabeth was moaning like someone who is seriously trying to hold back from orgasm, just from her facial expression, I know she’s having orgasm with every passing of a second, almost going to a spasming, mind blowing, and most importantly, uninterrupted and continuous orgasm. “ **Fuck….!** ” I growled.

Seeing how Luke is straining as is Annabeth as they fuck in this new position, I couldn’t hold the excitement anymore and pull out of my sister. She groaned in disapproval but of course I didn’t listen. I place her on the bed and lay down with her, I was going to try their position when Thalia suddenly flip over to face me and wrap her leg over one of my legs. Now her pussy is exposed and my cock is touching her clit and her vagina.

“Fuck… me….” She mumbled.

Even though this is not the position I wanted to try, I wasn’t complaining as I push inside her slit so deep to a point where I could touch the end of her cunt with every touch. I wasn’t able to go as fast as being in doggystyle, but still pretty fast to make the pleasure build up, plus the fact that I was going as far deep as possible makes up for the speed. She moaned when I began to thrust, and her legs suddenly wrap themselves tightly around my legs, which only took her tight pussy to a whole new level when she squeezed those hips together.

“ **Jesus fuck….!** You pussy’s gotten so tight!” I moaned in reaction.

Thalia weave her hands around my neck, bring my head closer to her. I was breathing hot breaths on her skins, then gave her kisses here and there around her shoulder and collarbone. There is probably going to be a mark after how hard I bit her neck, but I don’t think she cares that much anyway, not went there is a cock pumping into her full force. Rubbing her nipples on my chest, she tried to get more stimulation from me. I couldn’t say no to that so I reached down her belly, grazing my fingernail on her skins. Within second, I rest my hand on her clit and start pinching and pulling her. She screamed, getting way too intense with the pleasure as she orgasm and squirt on my dick and out on the bed.

“ **Awwhhhhh…..! JASON!** ”

After a full five seconds of her immensely wonderful orgasm, she panted, “Huughh… Huughh…..”

Even with the tightness of her pussy when she squeezed her hip, or even after she had orgasm, I felt no closer to cumming. Now she is laying there basically limp and spasming enjoyably, not able to control any of her movements anymore. I smile as I took advantage of this to flip her around, now her back’s toward me as I lift up her right leg up and held it with my arm. I position myself at her entrance and shove it all the way in. Thalia didn’t even screamed, she just uttered guttural, meaningless growl and whimper as my dick came in and out.

“You like that, sis? You want me to cum deep inside your pussy and full you up with my cum?”

I snickered again when she barely made out the words in respond…. “Cum… me…. Jason….”

Now that we are in this position too, I could see everything that’s going on with Luke and Annabeth just like how they could see everything that going on with me and Thalia. I saw Annabeth pouted her lips in an O shape, a silent whimper escaped her which probably mean that she orgasmed. Yet when I look at my best friend, he seemed no closer to cum in her, just like I am. Annabeth and Thalia were facing each other, one of them is weakly smiling at me while the other one is barely conscious, but both of them are getting their respective cunt pound by two sex driven boys who wanted nothing more than release. Annabeth suddenly made eye contact with me, she smirked at the scene in front of her before focusing back on the big cock sliding in her depths.

“Man…. I am not even close to cumming yet.” Luke said to me.

“Me neither….” I said, just keep fucking and fucking Thalia’s twat, “Just imagine if we could do this every single day…”

I could only imagine, yet my guts is telling me that that’s not the case at all, that we might actually do this every single fucking day. Luke nodded in agreement, a shiver ran down his spine when Annabeth reached back with her hands and tangle them in his hair, “Word bro….” 

When the girls finally caught one another’s eyes, they smile and shared a silent nod before Thalia reached out to caress Annabeth’s breast. Annabeth did the same time with Thalia, kneading my sister’s tits with her free hand. Meanwhile, Thalia scooch closer to Annabeth and surprisingly lick her tongue on the blonde’s lips. She didn’t reject her kisses and now they are fully making out while we boys, having the time of our life, savoring the pleasure of their own tight cunts.

“Mmm yes….” Annabeth mewled into Thalia’s mouth, earning a shiver from her.

I wasn’t believing my eyes. There I am, fucking my sister while my best friend fucking her best friend, seeing them making out with all kinds of tongue actions while doing a little swapping and tasting each other’s saliva. I knew I wasn’t holding strong anymore, seeing what they are doing reminds me of what we did last night, and I knew that I am definitely not going to last when I felt Annabeth’s fingers caressing Thalia’s clit, making that whole new level of being tight to just ”barely being able to pull out anymore”. Thalia did the same thing to her best friend and now Luke’s faces is straining from holding his orgasm back. Both of us boys are now trying very hard to hold back, our face straining from the pressure of their cunt muscles wrapping tightly around our cock. It’s almost like they are suffocating us to suck out all of the cum in our balls.

Focusing back on Thalia, I grab one of her boobs and thrust into her wildly, not caring about her batter cunt or gripping too hard on her breast. All I cared about right now is one desire, and that’s to cum with all my might into her pussy and full her womb full of my spunk.

“ **Fuck! You have gotten so much… ugh….** ” I moan and groan, getting into an irregular pace with only pleasure in mind.

“ **Jesus Annabeth! I am gonna cum….. so tight….!** ” Luke said, then went over his limit and shouted, “ **Annabeth…. I am really… ugh fuck…. Oh my fucking gods….! I am gonna…. I am gonna…. Shitttttt!!!”**

Explosively, Luke came within her and Annabeth follows soon after she felt hot cum hits the back of her pussy.

“ **Awhhhhh….! Luke!!!** ” Annabeth screamed and shouted, twitching slightly from the intense fuck.

I didn’t gave it too much of a look because I felt my own release right there, but when I heard Annabeth screamed out Luke’s name while saying all kinds of dirty things, that got me over the edge and my cum burst out into Thalia without stopping.

“ **Oh fucking hell! Thals… God I am cumming!!!** ” I shouted, pumping ten jets of cum in her and surprising even myself.

“ **Yes…. yes….** ” Thalia groan weakly.

After filling my sister up, I look at Annabeth and realize that she’s also been fill up with cum. Luke panted and pull out, letting his sperm roll down her legs. I did the same thing and now both girls are panting like they’ve just experience the fuck of their life. I smile at the work we put them girls through, then I got up from the bed and stood next to it, admiring the scene of Annabeth and Thalia panting, spasming and their naked bodies on the bed.

I suddenly got tap on my shoulder, realizing that Luke has also gotten off the bed and stood by me, “I am gonna get a bottle of water… you want one?”

Knowing that I was drain of energy, I said, “Yeah, I definitely need some….”

We walk to the other side of the room, each getting a bottle from the mini fridge. I gulp it down pretty quick, considering that almost all my cum had been squeezed out by my sister. Luke took his time with a big slip on his bottle. He then elbow me and said, “Man… Can you believe how slutty they are? Percy’s girlfriend and your sister, I mean….”

“Nope….” I simply said, “Man… I really did fuck the shit out of my sister….”

“Yep. You sure did…..” He smirked, then look back at the bed, “Huh. I think they are horny again….”

Looking at the bed, they were still in their pervious position, but their lips were entangle and swirling with one another. Their hands were down at each other’s peaches, probably rubbing themselves to heaven by now. I suddenly got elbow by my best friend again, he asked, “You ready to please those girls again?”

I didn’t really know how to please them when I am not hard at all, but as I look at my dick hanging down and listening to those sweet mewl and moans coming from the bed, I realize that it’s not fully limp even if I didn’t noticed it before. Luke was also the same as I am, but his dick seems to have retain it’s hardness without deflating all that much. If this is really from Aphrodite blessing, I definitely have to thank her when I meet her on Olympus or something.

“Bro, you can go… I will just watch since I am not that hard yet….”

“Suit yourself…. I am going to fuck your sister if you don’t mind…” He smirked, putting the bottle on the top of the dresser.

He walked over to the bed and climb in with Annabeth and Thalia, getting ready to fuck my sister. I smile, then walking towards the bathroom to clean the cum off my dick. I was wiping them off with water when I notices something particular next to the sink. Without taking a closer look at it, I’ve already realize that it’s a seven inches purple dildo. Staring at it, an idea suddenly came to me and it’s so good I couldn’t help but grab the plastic and brought it with me. I came back out of the bathroom, seeing Luke on his knees, ready to penetrate my sister folds while Annabeth’s head is right above above where Thalia is and they were in a 69 position. Thalia was licking ferociously at Annabeth’s peach, making the blonde moan when suddenly my sister yelp, feeling Luke’s hard length push into her slit and deep inside her. The yelping sound vibrated on Annabeth and she also moaned when her vagina lips were being stimulated. Annabeth then put her hands on Thalia’s belly and lean up to kiss Luke, making me unable to turn my sight from them.

“Dude… You gonna come help me or what?” Luke said to me.

Seeing this display of their bodies slamming into one another, I got hard from basically just looking at them. I walk over and climb on to the bed, kneeling behind Annabeth while Thalia’s mouth is right underneath my balls. Annabeth was still kissing my friend, but not for long, not when I pushed my dick in her cunt while making a scream / whimper escaped her mouth.

“ **Ugh Jason** …. Fuck me faster Jason….”

Giving her a good rhythm, I kept up the pace until I remember the dildo in my hand. I look up, seeing my sister impaled on my friend’s cock, Annabeth licking her clit to make her feel better. Then I look at Annabeth, impaled on my cock, my sister licking my balls whenever it’s within her reach. Seeing all of this, a slow and steady grin form on my lips, thinking that this is truly the best things that has ever happened in my life. Lifting the dildo and put it between her ass cheeks, she yelped at the sudden coldness and look back, realizing that I’ve got her dildo.

“Hmm…. Stick it in me, Jason… Fuck my ass and pussy at the same time!”

I smirked, rubbing her ass hole with the tip of her plastic cock.

“Where did you get a dildo?” Luke asked, surprised.

“In the bathroom….” I said, then without warning shove it in so fast even my cock in her pussy could feel the dildo making both her holes tighter.

“ **Uughhhhhh…..!** ” Annabeth moaned. Her head collapse on where Luke is pushing Thalia to la-la land, then she gave Luke’s cock and Thalia’s clit a lick whenever he pulled out and ready to shove back in.

“ **Fuck…. Annabeth, you tongue…..!** ”

What I didn’t realize is that Annabeth made Thalia moan louder, the girl underneath her began to not only lick my balls, but took my testicles in to suck as hard as she can, moaning whenever Annabeth lick her clit. There is no way that any normal person on earth could hold out after getting their balls sucked and their dick squeezed, but I wasn’t normal as I have just discover that I am a half blood. I was steadily pummeling Annabeth in both her pussy and her ass with the dildo, as well as getting my balls suck out by my sister’s mouth.

“ **Ugh… Are you ever gonna cum?** ” Annabeth asked.

“Nope…. I am going to fuck you until you can’t feel you pussy anymore.” I grin devilishly.

Sharing a look with Luke, I said, “Let’s fuck them until we can’t fuck no more.”

Luke smiled with delight, “Yeah! You hear that girls? You are our personal fuck toys until we are satisfy.”

“ **Uugghhhhhhhh……..!!!** ” That was basically their respond to what we said.

For about half an hour, we just kept on pounding these horny girls, showing no signs of slowing down or giving any mercy. They were probably on the edge of the galaxy right now, seeing bright stars all around them. I would be surprise if that was the case…… Even Annabeth had stopped licking and pleasuring Luke’s dick and Thalia also stopped sucking my balls, giving us only their lips as they prep slow kisses, too weak and fuck out of their minds to even think.

“ **Ja… son. Ple…ase…. I… I can’t…… no..ooo more….** ” Annabeth pleaded to me.

I knew that we have been fucking for the last thirty minutes and I am still no closer to cumming, but when I heard Annabeth plead for me to stop, something ignited in me and I finally feel my cum boiling in my balls.

“ **I can’t…. Luke…. I… am… going crazy…..** ” My sister pleaded to my best friend.

Hearing them begging for us to stop just made us lost our mind, I could see Luke was having the same straining expression as I have until with their last effort, they squeeze with everything they’ve got, letting me and Luke over the verge of the cliff and filling up their pussies, giving them their hard earn reward.

“ **Yeah! Fuck yeah!** ” I screamed as my cum spurted out of me.

Then I unconsciously smacked Annabeth’s ass and making it jiggled a little bit, not knowing that consequently her ass holes and her pussy would became much tighter, which only made me cum a lot more than ten strings of my delicious treats in her sopping cunt. Their faces could only be described as relieve once we’ve cum inside them, slumping every part of their bodies. Luke is still coming, moaning incoherently as he finally finish with Thalia full of his sperm and cum.

“Man! I came so much into your sister…..”

Pulling myself out of the blonde’s cunt, She collapsed on my sister’s face, dripping cum on her nose. Luke did the same with Thalia and his cum dripped on the bed. I was getting ready to back down yet, plus the fact that my cock is still in its semi hard condition so there is no way I was going to stop. Seeing as my buddy’s cock is still hard, well, semi-hard anyway, I gave him a nudge and he realized what I meant.

We remove the girls from tangling in each other, then lay them on their back and show them our cocks, I said, “Alright girls…. if you suck our cocks and make us hard again, only then you can get your rest before we fuck you hard again.”

Getting up from the bed, I motion Luke to walk to the couch around the side of the room and sat down. I was sitting at the right and Luke was sitting at the left, waiting for Annabeth and Thalia to come crawling over to suck us off. Instead of protesting that they are tired, they gave each other a look before crawling on the hands and knees, each one getting closer and closer to pleasure a dick.

Annabeth crawled her way to me, while Thalia crawled herself over to Luke, I grab onto her blond hair and said, “Good girls….”

Annabeth gave me a weak smile, which probably means that she’s somewhat already recovered from that rough fuck I put her through. I didn’t see the dildo in her ass, probably fell on the bed after I came inside her. She immediately took my cock in her mouth, bobbing like a slut whose goals in life is to suck cocks. I didn’t wait and control her movement as I grab onto her head and make her go up and down faster. Luke was doing the same thing to my sister and I realize just how erotic this is. We were both holding onto their head to make them bob faster while we were all side by side; Annabeth on the right side of the couch pleasing me while Thalia on the left side of the couch pleasing Luke.

When the only sound I could hear is the squelching and slurping sound of them sucking noisily on our dicks and the moans and grunts coming out of our throats. There is no chances that I wasn’t hard within minute of their blowjobs. Luke was lagging behind a little bit, but regardless still pretty hard to say the least.

I forcefully pulled Annabeth’s mouth off me, seeing a strings of transparent saliva connecting us which made me all the more arouse. Then plunge her back to my length and chocking her a little in the process. Luke finally grunted as I see his cock now in full mast. He pulled Thalia off her pole and said, “Come on, slut…. It’s time to fuck again.”

Annabeth and Thalia shivered with worry, but I knew they were more than anticipating and exciting for us to shove back into their cunt or their ass. Luke brought Thalia up on her shaky feet, then lead her back to the bed and position her on all fours. Thalia looked back at her partner, grinning and moaning wildly as Luke teased her with his tips. I decide to get things started too.  
“Are you ready to get fuck again?” I asked Annabeth, “Ready for me to put my cock up your ass?”

“Yes please….” She smiled with her pure innocent face.

Pulling her up on her feet, I drag her on the bed and threw her on. She climb back up on all fours just like Thalia as I got on my knees behind her while she teased me by wiggling her ass. Both Thalia Annabeth were facing the end of the bed, right at the doorway while we two boys were right behind them as they teasingly kept wiggling their ass. Somehow, I knew from the instant that someone is going come walking in and will see us having sex like bunnies and fucking side by side like a bunch of horny high school teenagers.

“Here it come, Thals….” Luke said, then thrust inside her ass but not her pussy. She didn’t expect this as she was expected him to shove it in her cunt, that’s why she gasped and yelped at the different intrusion.

“Jesus fuck! You ass is so much tighter babe…..”

I was kind of focus on them I didn’t realize that Annabeth was still wiggling her ass in at my face. She got my attention when she pushed her ass back on my dick, staring her seductive look at me and wiggle her ass again.

“Come and play with me, Jason….. Come and let me make you feel good…..”

“Hmm….” Her look was killing me and she knew it, so I decide to punish this slut for teasing me. Just like Luke, I plunge inside her asshole, giving all the I had to thrust deep inside her ass with the first stroke. Seeing that she moaned and writhed in pleasure, I knew that I wasn’t being rough enough so I increase my pace a lot faster, making all the pleasure soar up and mix with a good amount of aching discomfort. Now she’s screaming and I knew that she’s at my mercy to let me do whatever I want to her.

“You are a slut, aren’t you Annabeth? You are a dirty slut who loves getting fuck by cocks… Huh? Tell me you are a slut…. Tell me that you are MY slut….”

Annabeth mumble in responds, getting to heat up to talk like a normal person.

“Tell me slut or I am not going to fuck you anymore.” I said and smack her ass.

She immediately screamed at the top of her lungs, “ **I am… I am your slut! I am your dirty slut for you to do whatever you want to me….! Ahhh fuck!!!!!** ”

Her first orgasm rolled over her, soaking my balls with her sopping pussy. Getting into a good rhythm, I look at my companion on my left to see how they are doing. Luke was now fucking Thalia in her pussy, must have switch when I was fucking Annabeth. Thalia couldn’t hold herself up anymore and now she’s being fuck into the bed by my friend’s powerful thrust. Luke suddenly look up, realizing that I was looking at me, giving me a thumbs up before grunting, “Man…. Your sister’s got a really tight pussy….”

I smiled, giving him back a thumbs up before I focus my attention back at the girl with blond hair. I was having my way with this beautiful and sexy girl, making her moans of pleasure echo throughout the cabin with each thrust.  
“ **Fuck. Fuck Fuck…. Fuck me!!!** ”

That was her second orgasm, but like I was going to keep count when I would rather focus on getting off. I continued to smack her ass, making more music than an orchestra would with only the sound of moans, grunts, whimpering, groaning, smacking, and to even screaming. There is no doubt in my mind that people down the hall could hear us fucking and screaming, but I don’t care… not as much as violating Annabeth’s ass with all that I’ve got.

I was just getting myself closer to my impending orgasm when I suddenly noticed the knob on the door turn, yet none of the girls or Luke noticed this. When it’s fully unlock, the door opened and I tried to stop only then to I realize who was at the door. I smirked at him, going back to pummeling his girlfriend.

_I called it…. I knew that someone is going to come in the door and see us fucking the two girls doggystyle._

“Hey guyyyyys….” Percy said, staring at the scene of his girlfriend and his best friend getting pounded from behind. He got hard almost immediately and it’s now poking out from his sweatpants.  
“He…ey… Per…cy!” The girl underneath me shrilled, her words broken with each powerful thrusts from me, “Wanna join?”

Annabeth smiled at her boyfriend when he said, “Do you really need to asked?”

Percy didn’t hesitate and stripped out of his clothes in minutes. With his rock hard boner, he climb on the end of the bed and gave Annabeth’s his treat. Seeing as she’s impale on my cock, he gave me a smirked and said, “I guess now I know what happened after I left….”

“Yep….” I said, then realized about this Chloe person, “Where did you go by the way?”

“I fuck the waitress I met this morning during breakfast…. Best time of my life.” He grinned, holding onto Annabeth’s head, “What about you? Anything exciting?”

“Well, I fuck my sister and came insider her cunt….” I smirked.

“What….!” He asked, “No way…”

“Yep… I fuck my sister hard….” I said, keeping that smirk, “Luke and I have been fucking them for at least two hours now… all because of Aphrodite’s blessing or something…..”

“Damn right…! I’ve never fuck for so long…” Luke broke into the conversation, “….or holding back that long without coming all over them.”

Both Percy and I grinned at what Luke said, then Annabeth suddenly pulled her lips off her boyfriend, lick it a few time before she asked, “Do you wanna double me with Jason….? I want to feel your cock in my pussy too….”

Percy smirked, “Whatever you want, wise girl….”

Percy shared a nod with me before I pull out of her gaping ass, then I fall back on the bed and let Annabeth straddled me as she sank her pussy down and envelop my cock. Annabeth moan for the infinite time since we started fucking, then swing her silky blond hair back to look at Percy who is jerking his nine inches cock and move closer to poke her pussy. His cock as well as mine were already wet enough that we didn’t need any lube, and now Percy’s pushing his cock right up her pussy and sliding against my cock too.

“Yeah baby… I am going to fuck you till you can’t feel your legs no more.” Percy said devilishly.

I remember from last night, when Annabeth asked me to fuck her along with Luke in her pussy, I was a little apprehensive about it. But when I started shoving in with Luke’s big cock already in there, I felt so turn on mainly because I was touching his dick with my dick, and that somehow cause me to feel much closer to orgasm. I was never bi-sexual by any means, but just personally think that it’s hot when our dick fuck the same pussy together.

Now with Percy already bottom out in her cunt and me feeling all the ridges of his cock right up against me, I lost all the patient I’ve in me and just thrust wildly into Annabeth, driving Percy’s thrusts to go as fast as I am.

“ **OH Great Fucking Gods above!!! Di immortals…..! Ughhhh…. so fucking full….. Punish me ugh….. Make me cum with your cocks….!!!** ” Annabeth screamed, getting sandwich between two boys while getting her pussy destroy by two big teenage cocks. Surprising, Percy drove up his speed and I was having a hard time to keep up with his pounding, even his hips moves in blur and couldn’t really see each thrust.

“ **Oh fuck! Oh fuck fuck FUCKKKKK!!!** ” Annabeth orgasmed, squeezing and clutching her pussy around two big cocks in her. Even with Aphrodite’s blessing, I couldn’t hold it in anymore, not when Percy’s cock is rubbing my own cock while scraping her vagina with his banana shaped cock. I drove hard and deep a few more time in her and came, letting it exploded and cover her pussy with my searing hot cum.

“ **Ugh…. ugh…… Ugh fuck!** ” I groaned, then lay back on the bed and panted.

I’d have to admit that Percy’s is a much better fuck than me, and I was envy of how he performs sexually. He was still hammering his girlfriend with my semi hard cock in there, realizing that I’ve just finish and speed up to a point where Annabeth is just lying on my chest, not even moving and wait until it’s over. Finally, he came inside her, filling her up to the brim with at least ten shots of his fertile, white and think cum.

“Hades….. I am never gonna get use to your cunt, wise girl….” He said, then realize his girlfriend is twitching uncontrollably. He pulled out, sitting on the heel of his feet and jerking off his still hard cock.

“Damn…. I think we nailed her just a little bit too hard.” I smirked, pulling out of her tight and battered pussy with my limp and soft dick.

“I think she enjoyed it though…. Right, wise girl?” He asked.

She responded by drawing out her words as she reply, “Fuckkkkk…….”

Both Percy and I snickered at Annabeth’s reply, “See, she likes it, especially when it’s rough.”

“Well, I ain’t going to argue….” I said, then realized his hard cock, “Dude… how can you have so much stamina after fucking for so long?”

“I am a son of Poseidon….” He said it as a matter of fact, “Water increase my power so it kinda give me basically unlimited energy without stopping for a long time.”

“Really?” I was stunned, “If I can do that I will never stop fucking girls…..”

As Percy chuckled at my comment, I push Annabeth off me and rest next to her. I was panting slightly while Annabeth was still panting hard to try and recovered from that rough fuck. I don’t think she would be able to go on anymore, either can I when I have cum so much and feeling all the strength left me.

“Percy… a little help?”

We turned out head, seeing Luke fucking Thalia in her ass with her above him as she bounced wildly on his pole. Her pussy is leaking cum which only meant that he came inside her pussy while they were doing it in doggystyle. I couldn’t keep my eyes away, neither could Percy.

“She is so horny, I don’t think she’s satisfy with just one cock…. plus I am not coming in her anytime soon….” Luke said.

Percy immediately register what he said, probably aching from his blue balls with how many times he cum without stopping. Percy smirked, kneel walk his way to them and gave Thalia a kiss. She hungrily kissed back, keeping her rhythm on Luke’s pole.

“Stand up, baby….” Percy said.  
Thalia immediately stood up on her shaky legs followed by Percy and Luke, then she immediately hopped on Percy’s waist with Percy holding her thighs with his hand, his cock right underneath her cum sopping pussy. 

“Well, I think she’s inviting you with her sweet ass….” Percy said.  
Luke drooled, seeing her almost impaled on Percy’s cock and went forward, poking her with his cock and thrust in to resume fucking her ass.  
“ **Oomph! Oomph!** ” Her moans muffled, “ **Fuckkkkk…..!** ”

Percy smiled, aiming his cock and thrust inside her other hole, filing both holes up. Both boys grunted as they feel her solid and narrow cunt and ass stretch by their big cock, her squeezing them with all her might to get their last bit of cum. Luke then suddenly took Thalia’s thighs with his hands, holding her up while Percy removed his and focus on thrust all of them to their orgasmic bliss. They were really going at it, each thrust protrude my sister upward, and when each time they pull out, her ass and pussy sank downward, making it deeper even though it couldn’t go any deeper.

“ **Fuck! I am gonna cum soon….** ” Luke strained against her ass.

“ **Me too…. I am not going to last much longer….** ” Percy said, his thrust wild.

I sigh, looking back at the ceiling until I realize that Annabeth wasn’t next to me anymore. I look around only to realize that she is between my legs and licking my soft dick. She smiled at me when I finally took notices of her. I smile back, silently asking what she’s doing.  
“You fuck me so good…. I just think you need a little reward after your hard work.” She smirked, seeing that I’ve relaxed and let her do what she want to do.

I smirked back, “Babe… you just want to suck me off. Don’t deny it…”

“Aww… you already know…. don’t be so mean…” She smiled, licking my tip repeatedly after that. I relax while letting her do what she wanted to do with me.

Percy and Luke was still fucking my sister hard. All of them were moaning, but my sister was whimpering non-stop mixing with a groan here and there. I could tell from her face that she’s was beyond tired, and with one last attempt she squeeze all her muscles down there, drawing Percy and Luke over the limited. They immediately cum with everything they’ve got. Luke came in her ass while Percy came in her pussy which is already fill with Luke’s cum earlier. The amount of sperm is so much in her pussy that when Percy came, it forced out a lot of cum as it leaked down to his balls.

“ **Oh fucking hell…!!!** ” Thalia moan, holding onto Percy’s neck until their cock limped out of her, deflated. She collapsed on her knees, then her body fell on the edge of the bed with her lower half still on the floor. She was panting and twitching, her tongue lolled out like she’s trying to get more air in her lungs. However, I didn’t really care much since the pleasure was building up in my loins as Annabeth sucked and sucked.

“Damn….” I panted, now paying my full attention to Annabeth.

Then Luke said to Percy, “Dude… I think your girlfriend is never going to stop…..”

Percy laughed, fist bumping him and said, “Yep… my girlfriend is just way too horny even for three guys.”

The slurping and gurgling sound made when Annabeth suck nosily on my cock brought both Percy’s and Luke’s attention to me, then I really start to feel myself coming. Holding on to her head one last time, I gave her throat a few thrust and release my cum down her belly. Annabeth choked as I fire six shots in her mouth, not as much since I’d be probably sperm-less by the end of all this. Rubbing and stroking her silky hair, I said to Annabeth, “Thanks babe….”

Annabeth pulled her lips off me, getting all the excessive cum on her chin in her mouth too, “Hmm… Your cum is so delicious, Jason….”

Now I am fully deflated just like my companions, everyone of us has a satisfy look on our faces. I mean, who wouldn’t after fucking for so long…. Annabeth sat up, her feet behind her ass. Thalia climbed on top of the bed, plopping down and rest with her body sprawling over half the mattress.  
“Well, that was fun….” I said, and all of them nodded, “So, what now….? Luke and I don’t have a room to stay in anymore, and we have probably miss dinner already….”

“You and Luke could stay in my room… I mean, it’s not like I want to spend everyday alone…..” Thalia said, “Plus I don’t want to disturb this pair of love birds.”

“Shut up, Thals.” Annabeth smack her arm, “I bet you the instant you are back in your room, you are going to fuck them again.”

The look on my sister face was nothing but defeated, she couldn’t say anything and reluctantly put on a smirk, chuckling at herself, “Yep, you are definitely right about that.”

“We missed dinner….?” Luke said, his stomach growl loudly, “But it’s only eight thirty…. I think we can still catch it if we hurry.”

“We should go and get our stuff back in our room after, you know… before someone throws them away.”

“Right… Let’s hurry up and get dress before dinner ends.” Luke said, then everyone began dressing up.

All three of us boys finished dressing up the quickest since we are boys. Annabeth and Thalia were lagging behind to try and find the clothes all over the floor. Finally, they were back in their clothing from before and we raced the hallway to the dining car. Luckily for us, dinner is still being serve and there is still a considerable amount of people still in dining car. We all sigh in relieve, getting into one booth as I waiter took our order. Percy ordered some meatballs with spaghetti. Annabeth ordered a salad with dressings and croutons, which I think it’s weird for dinner. Thalia ordered a pasta salad with chicken, which I think it’s more normal for a dinner. Luke ordered a burger with a bunch of onion rings. Finally, I order my favorite food, a plate full of macaroni & cheese.

We didn’t have to wait long for our food to come, as the waiter was back in a few moment will all of our food ready to go. I dig in without any sort of remorse, and soon we have all finish our dinner within fifteen minutes.

“Pewff…. I am so full right now…” Annabeth said.  
“Full of dinner or something else?” I smirked.  
Suddenly, I felt a kick in my groins and I double over the table, groaning like someone to took a jab to his balls, which she clearly did.  
“ **Ah Fuck!** ” I screamed, trying to hold off the pain, “You don’t have to kick that hard…..” I manage to whispered, still groaning.

Everyone laughed at me, even Annabeth, who almost kick my balls off was also laughing at me.

“Gee, thanks for the support, guys.” I said, specifically to Percy and Luke.

“No problem, Jason…. noo problem.” Percy replied.

“So, are you going to get the stuff from your room to mine?” My sister asked.  
“Yep, if Jason could walk after that kick in the balls.” Luke laughed again.  
“Fuck . you .” I said, “Now come on, let get going.”

Leaving Annabeth and Percy with themselves while Thalia walk to her room by herself, me and Luke stroll to our room and walk inside, only to noticed that all of his parent’s stuff are gone. There is a note of the table which Luke picked up, I walk over and read it myself.

_Dear Luke and Jason,_

_We know this is going to happen one way or another, but regardless we are happy for you._

_We are going back home, Luke, so don’t worry about us. Both of you are going to do great in camp half blood! :)_

Putting the note back on the table, Luke smiled and pack up all his stuff inside his suit case. I did the same thing with my stuff and soon we have everything pack up and ready to go.

“Got it. Now let’s go see what Thalia is doing….”

The door tag 5-69 was soon within our sight, then we barged in only to noticed Thalia is moving around the beds to make it into three.

“Need a little help, sis?” I asked, but before she responded I’ve already helped and finished moving the beds.  
“Unpack your stuff. I am going to take a shower….” She said, smile thankfully at me.

She walked over to her closet, picking a few clean clothes for sleep. Me and Jason took our clothes off, leaving us in only our boxers to wait for our turn with the shower. All of a sudden and without any warning for us, she just strip out of her clothing leaving her in her lacy black bra and panties. Throwing her dirty clothes away in the basket, I swear that she is teasingly swaying her hips as she walked inside the bathroom with a towel. I immediately got a raging boner, then I noticed that Luke was also hiding his erection.

_Damn it… I bet she is doing it on purpose._

For about thirty minutes, she’s still hasn’t gotten out of the bathroom yet, and that erection just kept growing. I decide to see what’s going on with her, wondering why she’s taking so long.

“Hey Thals! You almost done yet?”

I didn’t hear anything, only the sound of what seem like bubbling water. I crack open the door a little bit and peak inside.  
“Oh you don’t have peak, you know…. Just come inside if you want to.”

My erection got even harder and almost to it’s fullest form when I realize that Thalia is in a considerable big hot tub, playing with the water with her legs, splashing it around, “Uh…. I thought you were taking a shower?”

“Nope… change my mind when I saw your boner when you look at my ass….” She winked. “Come on, Luke… You don’t have to peak too.”

Luke came out from behind me, which I didn’t realize that he was there.

“Well, since I held up your shower time…. Would you guys like to take a bath with me?”

Looking at Luke then back to Thalia, I smirked and took a few steps in before slowing sinking into the hot tub next to her. Luke stared in shocked at the scene in front of him, but reluctantly walk over and sinked inside the hot tub. Both of ours boxers were trying to flow in the water, making out bulging tent even more obvious than before.

“Hmm… I am going to have fun with you two boys tonight…”

Both me and Luke gulped in anticipation as she rubbed her hands on our already hard bulge. Feeling so turn on, I snake my hand to her panties and rub her off. Her moan of surprise just set me feeling even more arouse than before.

“Jason…. Stick your fingers in me….” She said, panting with each breath.

I did as I was told, sticking my middle fingers in her pussy and graze her g-spot every now and then. Meanwhile, Luke was handling her tits, groping and kissing her nipples as soon as that garment is off. Since there are four hands playing with her body, she came pretty quick as her juices spill out of her pussy, mixing with the warm water.

“Oh that was nice… Now let me return the favor….” She told me.

Wiggling my boxer off me, I grab the piece of clothing and threw it away to the floor. My cock is now underwater while Thalia reached for me to jerked me off again. Shockingly, she got in front of my legs and sank her head below the surface of the water to take me in her mouth. I moan out loud, enough for Luke to hear me. With the combine feeling of the warm water surrounding my cock and her wet and tight mouth sucking so hard on the length of my shaft, it wasn’t long before I felt my cum boiling in my balls, ready to burst out in her mouth. It surprised me that she didn’t even came up for air once, just kept sucking and bobbing on my hard rob. When I finally felt it coming, I held her head down with my hands, forcing her to choke on my eight inches cock. Her nose press up against my pubic bone while spurt after spurt of my cum hits the back of her throat.

“Oh fucking god….” I grunted, then she bob her head on my shaft a few more time, getting all the remaining cum out of me. Her head surfaced back up the water, open her mouth to swirl my thick cum before swallowing my cream down her belly.

“Hmm… yummy.” She moaned at the feeling, “I like drinking your cum, Jason… so tasty.”

Her attentions switch from me to Luke, seeing that he’s wanking himself when his boxers were already off. Thalia smiled at Luke, giving him a come here motion with her fingers. Luke got up from the seat on the opposite and walk over to Thalia as she knelt on her knees, right above his cock as she began sucking him off.

“Oh fuck!” He gasped at the feeling.

Thalia gave Luke a wicked smirked before she pouted her plump lips to take his whole cock down her throat. Luke didn’t last as long as I thought he would. After holding her head in place for a while, his whole face turned from straining to moaning in complete bliss. When she made those choking sound while sucking on him to get the last bit of cum, he crumble in shaky knees and sank back on his seat, not before decorating her face.

“Ugh… ugh…..”

Thalia did the same thing with his cum, licking her lips to get more cum in her mouth before swallowing, “Hmm… just as tasty.”

Luke and I could only pant after that amazing blowjob, but I didn’t realize that I still have a hard on, as is Luke with his own erection. Mine was basically poking out the surface of the water, and when she looked at me, she gasped when she saw my head and part of my shaft sticking out. Then she gave a look to Luke, realizing that his head was also out of water, throbbing in its own pace.

“Well, Aphrodite’s blessing really did stay with you two….” She said with glee, “I know what we could do next….”

It’s doesn’t take the world’s greatest detective to know what she mean. And for the rest of the evening going into tomorrow’s morning, we weren’t even bathing and getting clean, but instead getting ourselves even dirtier by fucking till the sun comes up……

_Best day of my life…..!_

**_ Percy  _ **

_I wonder what Thalia and Luke and Jason are doing…. eh… probably sleeping by now._

Annabeth and I were strolling back to our room, talking about my adventure with Chloe.

“So…” Annabeth said, tracing her fingers on my chest, “What happened after you left? Did you bang Chloe?”

“Well, I asked for her to bring me ice cream to Thalia’s room. I wasn’t fully dress so she was surprised at that, but she didn’t walk away either. Then I started to seduce her when I drip ice cream on my dick. Then everything started happening and I I fuck her in missionary, then doggy, then she rode me until I cum three times inside her.”

“You came in her?” Annabeth was stunned.  
“Yep…. I couldn’t help it, you know. Her pussy was just as tight as you are since she said she hasn’t fuck for a while, and I kinda of believe her.” I said, then wrap my arms around Annabeth, “Don’t worry though, you are still my number one babe.”

Annabeth chuckle at my comment about her and gave me a kiss on the cheek for the compliment, “Well, you had fun… I only fuck Leo and Jason dry…..”

I smiled, remembering just earlier how Jason and Luke were fucking them doggystyle, “I know, babe. I was there…..”

Suddenly, I thought of the idea where Chloe could join us having sex. I mean, she didn’t complain anyway when I mention a second time with her, and I don’t think she’s going to refuse having sex with a girl anyway, “You know, I could ask Chloe to come and join us, then everyone can have fun….”

Annabeth smirked and removed her hand from my chest, giving me her infamous lazy grin. I didn’t even notices that we have already arrived at the front of our room until Annabeth reached for the knob.

“Yeah, maybe tomorrow…. but right now, I just wanna cuddle next to you.” She smiled, then open the door to our room.

“Yeah… cuddle.” I smile knowingly.

She smiled back, skipping her way to our bed and lay down. Meanwhile, she wiggled out of her clothes and leaving herself in white panties and bra, then inviting me to join her on our bed. I took off my pants, leaving me in my boxer plus shirt and climb on, letting her head rested on my chest. She was listening to my rhythmic heartbeat, both of us looking into the dim ceiling where the moonlight is reflecting off of it.  
“Well, today was wild….” She said, drawing circles on my chest.

“No kidding….” I said, “Fucking you, Thalia, and Chloe all in the same day…. I just can’t believe how lucky I am after getting this dream watch from Aphrodite.”

“Dream watch?”  
“Yeah, I am gonna have to call it something anyway, so why not?” I said, “Beside, I can’t just keep calling it a thing every time I mention it….”

Annabeth nodded in agreement, then stop tracing her fingers in a sudden.

“You know, I’ve only use it once….”

“Oh! Do you wanna use it for tonight?” I smirked.

“Meh…. I think I will enjoy something a lot more better than a wet dream.” She smirked, tracing her fingers lower to my belly. I instantly know what she has planned.

“Well, wise girl. Do you want to tell me what you’ve got planned?”

Annabeth smirked, sneaking her hand down my underpants and garb my dick, “I think I would rather show you what I mean instead….”

Using her hand, she grabbed the familiar cock in her hands, “Hmm… I can feel you getting bigger in my hand, Percy…. Are you getting horny?”

I grunt in respond as she jerked me from being semi hard to now growing steady in her hand. She snickered at my expression, quicken her movements which brought a few more grunts from me.

“Percy… Do you want me to give you a blowjob? Do you wanna get hard?”

“Fuck, Annabeth….! Just suck me off….”

She smirked, totally enjoying herself in control of the situation. She leaned up next to my ear and whispered, “Don’t worry babe, I will make you harder than you’ve ever got gotten before.” 

I shivered in delight as I anticipate what she’s going to do next. She got up from my chest, kneel walk her way between my legs. The bulge in my boxer was almost sticking out from the crack, and Annabeth giggled when she saw me throb for attention. Reaching for the hem, she pull my underwear off my dick, all the way off my legs and threw it away.

“Hmm… I am going to enjoy sucking your cock.” She said with glee.

Getting down, she breathed in hot and warm breath on my dick, getting it arouse before giving it a lick from bottom to top. I shivered as her tongue slid up my cock with such gentleness it’s almost feels like she’s just grazing my dick with her saliva. After a while of tongue bath, she couldn’t wait any longer and push her pout lips to encase my cock in her mouth.

“Oh fuck! Baby…. Ugh….”

Looking up with her eyes and saw that I was enjoying it, she quicken her speed, moving up and down faster and licking my head whenever she got the chance. A strand of her blond hair suddenly falls in front of her face and she desperately try to shake it away. Grabbing her hair and moving it behind her ear, I held on and make her bob at the rhythm I wanted.

All of a sudden, she slowly dislodged herself from my cock, making a loud pop. Then she smirked at me, smacking my cock against her face and rubbing my head on her cheeks.

“Percy… do you wanna fuck my titties?” She asked, licking up what little of pre-cum from my cock.

I didn’t even hesitated and said, “Hell yes, babe!”  
Giving me one big and long lick, she smirked at my eagerness and lean further up so now her tits are pressing my cock. To say that her boobs were beautiful is really an understatement, they are mesmerizing, her large c-cup breasts are just the right size for her body which meant that they are not sagging one bit but soft and perky.

Giving her bra strap a pull, she removed the garment off her shoulder and threw it on the bed. Her tits were now exposed and there is no doubt in my mind that she’s got the most perfect breasts in the world. Her nipples were already hard and erected and I couldn’t help myself but graze my thumb over her left nub, making her moans to my touches.

I guess I made her hornier from teasing her nipple because she looked wildly at me before push my cock between her cleavage, rubbing me off almost instantly with her breasts.

“Fuck!” I groaned.

Even though this feels good, with my cock stuff inside her tits, she wasn’t able to go as fast as I want her to. I decide to do something about it.

“Percy. Wut…..”

Flipping her over, I got her underneath me as I climb on top of her belly and press my cock at her cleavage. She got the idea and push those soft and tender breast together. Soon, I was fucking her tits with each thrust forward, making her moan as her boobs were being rubbed and stimulated.

“Fuck! your tits feels so good….”

“Don’t worry Percy,” She smirked, “I will make you feel even better.”

I was wondering how she could actually make this better when she licked the ridges of my cock whenever I thrust forward, paying most of her attention to the shaft that stick out from her boobs with each thrust.

“Oh shit! Fucking…. that feels sooo good!”

She smirked, looking at my reaction for a brief seconds before going back to licking my cock.

“Ugh baby…. I am gonna blow…..”

“Cum all over me, Percy…. make your little slut dirty!” She said, then pout her lips upward which brought me to the brink of cumming when I rub against her plump lips.

“ **Ugh…. fuck! I am…god! ….gonna cum!** ”

I couldn’t held it in any longer…. I came all over on her with a few more push.

“ **Shitttt!!!** ” I screamed, ropes after ropes of cum spray on her face and neck, “ **Ugh… ugh… ugh…** ”

“Mmm…. yummy cum…” She grinned at all the cum I pump out, rubbing her breasts on my cock a few more times just to get the remaining cum in my cock, “Hmm… so much cum on me, babe.”

Scraping some off her face, she licked them clean off her fingers, “Mmm… Taste like sweet whipped cream.”

Sinking down on the heels of my feet, I sigh and look at just how much cum I’ve ejaculated over her face. A few strings on her cheeks, quite a lot on her chin up to her nose, and a few ropes on her forehead, and her neck is coated with cum. I draw some up from her nose and she giggled at the feeling, then I stick it in her mouth and she gladly lick them down her stomach.  
“Baby…. That was… you were fucking awesome.”

Pulling my shirt off me, I gave her my shirt so she could clean her face.

“Thanks babe….” She smiled, then threw the shirt away after she’s done.

Looking back at me after her face is clean, she grinned happily at the erections that’s still throbbing at her. She wasn’t even surprise by any mean, but then again, she saw me stay hard after even the third or fourth round, so I guess it’s not really a surprised then.  
“Percy… Do you want to fuck me now?”

“Babe, what do you think?” I asked back, then pull at the hem of her panties, slowly down her legs and finally thrown away in the room.

Her pussy was so wet, juice leak out of her folds and down her thighs. She was anticipating me to fuck her hard, and this time I just let her have what she wanted without teasing her…. not that much anyway.

“Fuck me babe. Fuck me till I am going to leak your cum for a week.” She screamed as I rub my dick head on her slits, specifically on her clit which drove her insane with needs.

“Yeah baby… You want me to fuck you?”

“Percy… I am…..” Before she could say anything more, I push myself in and earning myself a groan from her lips. She tensed up, feeling my cock stretch her even though she had me in her a “thousands times” before. After a while of just staying inside her and relishing her tight cunt, she said, “Are you gonna fuck me or not?”

“Babe… I am going to fuck you till your legs won’t hold you up no more.”

With that said, I picked a steady rhythm with each thrust and smack my balls against her ass, loving each and every second of it.

“Mmm…. I love your cock sliding in and out of me….” She moaned, “So fucking big!”

While she moaned like a slut, I leaned down and capture a sweet spot on her neck, bitting and sucking on it to leave a mark, then I kissed the space behind her earlobe and a sexy innocent whimper escaped her. All of this just made her more horny because in one swift movement, she is now straddling me with her legs on either side of my waist. My cock stay in her that whole time switching from missionary to cowgirl, meaning that I was a lot closer to cumming.

Once she had steady herself on my shaft, she bounced like a wild girl she is to get me deeper inside her. I grab her ass with my hand, squeezing it and smacking her red cherry ass with each slap.

_Slap! Slap! Slap!_

“Oooohhh! You are so naughty!” She yelped with each smack on her ass. She rested both her hands on my chest, bouncing with all her might to get herself a cum fill pussy.

All of a sudden, I felt a hand caress my balls, massaging each testicles and slowly tease the skin of shaft whenever it came out of Annabeth.

“Ugh… how are you… doing that?”

She was too overwhelm with her own pleasure she didn’t heard what I said, but the hand was still massaging my balls and I felt myself on the brink of release. It was about the same time that my cum is boiling in my balls that I felt a tongue lick the skins on my testicles. Thinking that it’s definitely not Annabeth, I look around Annabeth to see who was doing that.

“Hey Perseus.”

Seeing who it is, I stop all movements and almost pushed Annabeth off me. Annabeth screamed as her orgasm overtook her and left her hanging on to the edge of pleasure, but she didn’t notice that someone was behind us.

“Percy!!!” Annabeth screamed, getting her juice pouring out onto my dick.

Feeling Annabeth’s pussy clinched around my cock and the hand caressing my balls, I lost it and cum inside my girlfriend even though at the moment I didn’t want to. Not because I want to cum on her face or somewhere else, but because someone is kneeling on the edge of the bed handling my balls and looking at us fucking.

“Oooohhh….! That was fucking nice!” Annabeth moaned and grinned.

“Uh… Annabeth.” I said. Annabeth looked at me, confused as to why I was kind of freak out. I pointed behind her and she looked back, her face morph from being totally confused to being totally horrified, then she started to panic. She jumped off my dick and pull the blankets to cover her body.

“ **Mom!!!** …..Wut?! What The Fuck Are You Doing Here?” She shouted.

She was wearing a white robe with a strap on her right shoulder, her light blond hair braided on one side and she had a smile on her face. Radiant with power, I immediately know that Lady Athena is paying us a visit. To me, I shiver when I saw that smile since I never thought I ever see her do that.

“Hi Annabeth….” Athena simply said, “Did you have fun?”

“Mom! Why are you…..” Annabeth trailed off, realizing that her mother is handling my balls. I groan at the feeling after a sensitive orgasm.  
“Uh… Lady Athena. What are you doing?” I ask.

She smirked at me, then Annabeth finally realize what her mother is doing to me. Annabeth was totally lost for words as she stared at her mother giving me a handjob. I was the most surprise at all this since I never would have thought that the Goddess of wisdom would doing something like this, especially when she doesn’t like me, or me dating her daughter, or the grudge between her and my dad.

“Well Percy, isn’t it obvious?” She smiled yet again.

“Mom? Uh…. I…? What?” Annabeth was totally confused at the scene of her mother, one of the virgin goddesses, massaging my balls along with a smile on her face, “I… uh. don’t….”

“Oh Annabeth…. Are you surprise?”

“Uh. Well yeah. I mean, you just show up out of nowhere….” She said, avert looking directly at her mother, “and you are touching my boyfriend balls….”

Athena snickered, leaving my balls alone and I sigh in relieve, thinking that she finally got her senses back. But I was dead wrong when she suddenly reach to grab my cock and jerk me off. I groan in respond to her soft hand, which had me thinking about Athena in some ways that I definitely shouldn’t. This just adds to my discomfort and pleasure when she rubbed my head with her fingers, teasingly bring my pre-cum out of my cock.

Athena chuckled at my expression, then bring her hand back to jerking, “Well, do you have any surprises to tell me….?”

Annabeth faces suddenly morph to being terrified at what her mother just said, realizing that she is getting interrogated by her mother, “What!? But how did you….”

“I heard you in Olympus when you screamed my name this morning. So….?”

I couldn’t believe this was happening. Not only is she jerking me with this surprise event, but she also knew about what has happened since this morning, so that would mean that she knew everything that’s been going on since Annabeth first had sex with me in my cabin.

Annabeth stuttered, getting way to uncomfortable just like I am, “Um…. I.. I… I uh… have sex with Percy two days ago.”

“Uh huh… go on.”

“Uh… then I had sex with him yesterday….” Annabeth said, clearly avoiding the part where I fuck Thalia, or the part where she was gangbang by three boys.

“Hmm… Are you forgetting something?” Athena smiled, looking into Annabeth’s eyes.

Having her mother staring at her, she broke down and said, “Alright! I found out my boyfriend has sex with my best friend, then I found out about him having wet dream with other girls using something that Aphrodite gave him. I got really horny and ask him if he wants an open relationship and he said yes. Then he called Luke and Jason over and I had sex with all of them, then Thalia join us and that was it.”

Athena smiled, clearly wasn’t done with her questions yet, “Well, what about today?”

Annabeth’s face was begging her mother to stop, but she regardless said, “I woke up and had sex with Percy. Then I gave him a blowjob with Thalia under the table. Then I had sex with Luke, Jason, and Thalia while Percy went to fuck the waitress Chloe. And now I just had sex with him until you showed up.”

I swear I thought that Athena was about to explode into her godly form and turning us into ashes, but that didn’t happened. Instead, she smiled at her daughter and said, “Is that everything?”

“Yeah…” Annabeth said, ashamed of herself.

After Annabeth finished explaining, Athena let go of my cock and her hand is now covered with jizz when I came inside Annabeth. She smiled sensually before licking up the cum and pre-cum on her fingers. My jaw drop as she did this, and Athena notices our expression. She laughed and said, “Hmm… you don’t taste bad, Percy.”

“Uh….. I…? Thank you?”

When Annabeth finally realize that her mother just lick my cum in her mouth, she gasped and ask, “Did you just…. lick my boyfriend’s cum?”

Athena gave her daughter a mischievous and naughty smile, going back to jerking me which sent waves of pleasure through my body. Annabeth just stared in shock.

“Mom…. Why are you here? I thought you don’t like Percy or the relationship we have?” Annabeth asked, “And I thought you are one of the…..”

“Virgin goddess…? Well, I technically was still a virgin this morning. That is untilI heard you scream my name on Olympus so I decided to see what you were doing.” She explained, “After I saw your adventure with Percy the whole day, I got a little horny and wonder what sex would really be like. So I kinda have sex….”

“What?! But you and Artemis are the two….”

“Artemis? No…. She isn’t a virgin at all. She actually lost it to a half blood in your camp after they set up that rule they’ve got each night.”

I couldn’t believe it…..

“But what about Percy? Or the grudge with Poseidon? I thought you hated him….”

“Well, you think I was doing it for your safety, and you are right. But I also thought that Percy wouldn’t be able to make you happy after the war ended. Now I know I was wrong, seeing you always so happy around Percy make me realize that he is able to pleasure you in every way possible.”

“As for the grudge with Poseidon, we have kinda of settle on our differences.” She smirked.

“How?” I ask.

“I kinda forgive him for everything when….. well, when he was pounding my pussy on my bed.”

I almost faint from the lack of oxygen in my brain….

_Did she just said she had sex with my dad?_

Athena instantly knew what I was thinking about, she jerked me harder and brought me back to reality, “I never thought sex was so relaxing until now, and I never would have thought your father would be so gentle but at the same time so rough.”

All I responded was, “Uh….”

Annabeth and I were speechless as the goddess of wisdom said, “Hmm… Just thinking about your father’s cock makes me so wet….”

“Aren’t you now?” I heard.

Standing behind Athena, I saw a figure shielded from the shadows.

“Oh I was just talking about you….”

The figure step out from the shadows. It’s wasn’t any surprised to me that I saw my dad standing there in his robe and radiant with his power.

“Dad!?”

“Hey Percy….” He smiled, then walk behind Athena, “Did you have fun with Annabeth?”

“Uh….” I mumble, partly because Athena is teasing my head again, “I… don’t….”

Given with Athena’s jerking, I wasn’t able to form words as I look at the two gods in front of us, both of which are our parents. My brain was like on overdrive, trying to figure out what our parents are doing here, especially Athena.

“Lord Poseidon!” Annabeth gasped in surprised, “What?…. Mom, can you tell me what’s going on? If you are not mad at us, why are both of you here?”

“Oh Annabeth, you haven’t figure it out yet?” Athena asked.

“What are you talking about? I just wanna know what……” She trailed off, as if she just realize what their intention for coming here is.

Suddenly, Annabeth’s eyes divert to where my dad is, or specifically, where his lower half is. It was then I realize that my dad has a hard on sticking out prominent from his robe. Then I realize something, Athena was paying most attention to my dick, or me specifically. Poseidon was staring at my girlfriend, where the blankets only covers so much of her body, leaving one of her breasts exposed.

Turning gears in my head, I kinda figure out why they did come here, but the idea was so unbelievably preposterous and absurd that I was having a hard time comprehending it. I guess Annabeth also have the same idea since her face is blanked just like me, but she didn’t say anything either, only looking at her mother jerking my cock and Poseidon’s hard on back and forth.

“Oh Do you think we should tell them before they turned into statue?” Athena asked my dad.

“Yeah…. wouldn’t want that to happen.” Poseidon chuckled.

“Well, I guess I will tell you then….” Athena said, finally leaving my cock alone, “As you already know, I got horny looking at you two fucking like rabbits so I had sex with Poseidon. That was fun, but then I thought about what better ways for us to connect as a family than having sex together. So that’s why we are here, to join the party!”

I didn’t know what to say…. it’s not like I was going to say anything anyway after they reveal their intention for coming here.

“Well, I think you’ve broke them completely.” Poseidon smiled, looking at our stunned faces.

“Yeah… but they will come around though. In the meantime, why don’t we have some fun with ourselves?” Athena asked, grinning at the equally smiling Poseidon.

I watch in shocked as Athena turn around to embrace Poseidon in her arms, touching his chest and lean up to give my dad a long kiss. I saw my dad reach behind Athena’s waist down to her ass and grope each cheeks in hands. I wasn’t at all able to understand anything at the moment, especially so when Athena slowly knelt down on her knees and Poseidon threw his robe away, revealing everything underneath. His dick was almost as long as I am, about the same nine inches as me, but his girth was about twice as big.

“Hmm…. your big cock is so thick, Poseidon.” Athena whispered.

Seeing my dad’s dick standing proudly against his pubic bone, I try everything in my power to avert my eyes, yet as Athena slowly grab his cock and lick him harder, I couldn’t do anything except looking at our parents enjoying themselves.

After a tongue bath on Poseidon’s dick, Athena took him in her mouth and bobbing her way to take his nine inches cock further down her mouth into her throat. In respond, my dad grunted a silent moan before tangling his fingers into Athena’s hair to control her movement.

“Hmm.. You like sucking my cock, don’t you?” Poseidon asked the goddess on her knees, and Athena nodded eagerly.

I stare with wild eyes, looking directly at Athena’s plump lips sucking gently on my dad’s cock. Looking at Annabeth, I could see that she is about as shocked as I am. However, out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Annabeth gave me a glimpse of a smile and all of a sudden she let go of the blankets covering her body. Now she’s show off her fully naked body, giving me a wild smile before she knelt walk her way between my legs and breath in hot breath on the tip of my cock.

“Uh… what are you doing, Annabeth?” I asked. One look into her eyes, I already know that her lust and desire has taken over. She smirked dirtily at me before pressing my cock against her cheeks, making me more arouse looking at her.

“Do you wanna…?” Annabeth asked uncertainly, yet that smile on her face told me otherwise.

Even as I weight my morals against my lust and desire, I already know which one is winning. There is no arguing with the fact that my girlfriend wanted to suck me off, even if our parents are here to watch. I knew it’s wrong to let our parents join but at the moment with my erection painfully twitching, I knew that my morals have lost and I could only think with a mindset of fucking Annabeth’s tight tight pussy and cum all over her. I smile back at my girlfriend, pointing at my erection which is still throbbing for attention, “Uh…. It’s not like I have a choice anyway….”

Annabeth smirked, immediately kissing my dick and sucking my head with her lips. Just listening to the squelching and slushing sound of their mouths sucking on our pricks, it drove me insane with need. My sex drive of wanting to fuck my girlfriend’s pussy just become almost unbearable, especially when she deepthroat me and made me groan out loud.

Looking beyond Annabeth, I saw Athena pulled her lips off my dad and grin at her daughter and me for finally getting into it, “Well… Seems like my daughter is finally having some fun….”

“I bet she is….” Poseidon smiled, stroking her hair, “Percy…. Why don’t you come over here and stand next to me?”

Hearing that, Annabeth let me out of her mouth before licking it a few more times, then we both got off the bed. I stood next to my dad at where the end of the bed is while Annabeth got on her knees in from of me, blowing me to get me off again. Poseidon suddenly groaned again as I saw Athena deepthroat his cock, controlling her head in a rhythm to his liking. Seeing this, I did the same thing to Annabeth, tangling my hands in her hair and move her head to my own pleasure.

There is no words to describe what’s happening as the Goddess of wisdom and her smartest daughter kneeling before us to pleasure our cocks. It is beyond hot to see them being so submissive, begging for us to cum all over them.

I could see my dad thrusting short burst into Athena’s mouth while holding onto her head, his face straining like he’s about to shoot his cum all over her mouth. Back to focusing on Annabeth, she swirled her tongue all over me and hollowing her cheeks to make her mouth tighter. Even with her effort, I wasn’t really about to cum yet since I just came earlier in her pussy, but as soon as she suck me really hard with her cheeks hollowed, bobbing her head and making me feel like I am fucking her mouth, I lost it and actually fuck her mouth like a pussy.

“Fuck! I am going to cum! Where does my favorite Goddess wants my cum?” Poseidon asked, smirking.  
“Cum in my mouth, Poseidon…. cum with everything you’ve got….” Athena said, though muffled. 

The vibration created when Athena begged for his cum drove my dad over the edge as he release his spunk everywhere in her mouth. Giving her a few more thrust to increase his orgasm, he came a lot more even after his initial orgasm.

“Fuck yeah!” Poseidon whispered with a silent moan.

Athena trying to suck out the last drop of cum from my dad’s cock until he pulled out of her mouth, leaving her decorated with thick and sticky cum. There is probably ten strings of cum in her mouth, most of which leaked down her chin and on her robe. Swallowing after savoring the taste, she mewled at the feeling of my dad’s hot spunk in her stomach.  
“Damn Poseidon…. taste like seafood.” Athena said, winking at my dad, “Well, it looks like Percy’s is having fun watching us…. Isn’t that right, Percy?”

Athena gave me an innocent look, probably knowing that I could never get use to those eyes, “Are you gonna cum, Percy…. Gonna make my daughter a mess with your cum? Fuck my daughter’s mouth, Percy, then give her every last drop of your delicious semen and spray it all over her face…..!”

Shutting my eyes, I focus on what Athena said while pushing Annabeth’s head to deepthroat me, thrusting in short burst into her tight throat. In an attempt to make me cum faster, she use her tongue to lick my balls, tonguing the space between my shaft and my ball sack. I couldn’t hold it back anymore, not with what my girlfriend is doing or the mental image of her face covered in sperm.

“Fuck Annabeth…. babe, I am so close!!!” I whispered, then giving her a few more thrust and release my cum in her mouth. I didn’t get to warn her or anything, just stop all movements to cum with everything I’ve got. Suddenly, I felt Annabeth bobbing on my shaft even as I am cumming, making me spray more and more cum into her mouth. Then she added in humming which literary took every last drop of semen out of my balls.

After my orgasm, I look at Annabeth with her lips wrapped around my cock while a thick trail of cum is leaking down her chin. She looked so hot even as I pull my dick out of her mouth. Just like her mother, she swirled my cum with her tongue before swallowing greedily down her throat, licking up all the excessive cum on her chin too.

“Mmm…. So yummy!” She cooed, then lick my head one last time.

Smirking at my girlfriend, Poseidon patted me on the back and said, “Well… that’s a lot of cum, Percy. You really are a true son of Poseidon.”

I look at him proudly, “Thanks dad….”

Looking back at the two submissive girls, I saw Athena looking intently at my semi hard dick, as if she really want to suck me off and get me hard again. Same thing with my girlfriend, she could only gawk at Poseidon’s dick and gasp when she saw him rise a little bit.

“Do you want to switch….?” I asked Annabeth, “I think your mother is a little bit too horny for my cock….”

Annabeth smirked at me, knowing that I just wanna fuck her mother’s mouth, “Yeah, but we all know you just want to fuck my mother…..”

Everyone chuckled, even I did.

Each of the girls gave our dicks a kiss before switching sides. Now Annabeth is kneeling in from of my father and ready to suck him off to the edge of the sea. Meanwhile, Athena is leveled with my dick as she held it up and lick the bottom of my shaft from bottom to top.

“Hmm…. I can taste your cum, Percy….” Athena gave me a wicked smirked.

As she swirl her tongue and I felt myself rising at her touch, I look back at my girlfriend, seeing her on her knees pleasuring my dad with only the thought of cum in her mind. I was beyond turn on when I see that Annabeth had taken Poseidon’s cock in her mouth and suck him off to a good rhythm before deepthroating his thick nine inches cock down her throat. Poseidon groan and immediately pulled Annabeth mouth off him. He is already rock hard after just a brief blowjob, but when I look back at Athena blowing me, I noticed that I was just as rock hard as my dad.

“So… Percy. Do you want to fuck me or my daughter first?” Athena asked once she pulled her lips off me.

It was pretty clear what my answer would be. I wasn’t about to pass up an opportunity to fuck the Goddess of wisdom. Annabeth probably have the same idea as I have, not wanting to fuck me yet when she could fuck the God of the sea.

“What do you think….?” I asked the Goddess.

For once in my life, I was totally surprised when Athena squeal in happiness and climb on the bed, wiggling her finger for me to come to her. I smirked at this totally different Athena, thinking that I like this side of her more than her pervious self. Now I am hovering over her and lean in to give her a kiss. She responded by kissing back hungrily, shoving her tongue into my mouth.

_Who would have thought that the Wisdom Goddess would be so sensual and horny?_

I didn’t complained though…. I just let myself feel Athena when our body touch slightly, feeling her nipples erected even through her robe. We broke off the kiss as I sneak my hands under her robe and teasingly move up her inner thigh, hiking up her robe covering her legs.

“Hmm… Percy. You sure know how to pleasure a women….” She moaned.

Continuing what I was doing, I hike up her robe all the way to her waist, making sure to avoid her folds without touching it. She groaned in disappointment as I push the rest of her clothing up her body and pull it off her head, leaving her stark naked underneath me.

I drool a little bit just staring at the Goddess’s body. Her breast was at least a mid d-cup and perky while her ass wasn’t overly large, both of which I love. Her pussy was pulsing and quivering from the excitement that she’s about to fuck her daughter’s boyfriend. I found no hair on her pubic bone or her cunt, which definitely turn me on a lot more.

“So, Percy… what would you like to do with my body?” Athena asked, sexily writhing her body to make me more arouse.

Seeing that I was staring at her boobs, she immediately know what I want. Groping her breast, I decide to fuck her titty just like what I did with Annabeth earlier. Her breast is just a little bit bigger than Annabeth and I can’t wait to put myself in her cleavage.

“Hmm… you want a titty fuck?” She asked, pushing her breasts together. I didn’t even wait and aim at her cleavage before pushing myself to the edge of heaven. Her breast felt so soft and tender I couldn’t even comprehend how hard I was throbbing. Giving her cleavage a few good thrust, I settle for a rhythm which draws the pleasure out of the both of us.

“Fuck….!” I silently moan.

I was just getting into the rhythm of fucking Athena’s breast when suddenly I heard my girlfriend groaned out loud, “Ugh Fuck me please…..!”

Looking around for Annabeth and my dad, I saw them not far from us with Annabeth’s back on the bed while Poseidon was rubbing her clit and her folds with the tip of his cock. Annabeth was wiggling uncontrollably, screaming in agony while begging for my dad to push his thick cock in her. Soon enough with a few more pleads, Poseidon plunged himself inside my girlfriend. Annabeth moaned as soon as his whole shaft is envelop by her tight cunt, making whining sounds as Poseidon experimentally thrust a few time to get use to her pussy.

“Hmm… Annabeth, you have a nice pussy….”

Hearing the God of sea praise her, she smiled wildly and wiggle her hips to take in more of his shaft, “Hmm… Fuck me hard Lord Poseidon…. Fuck me hard!”

Poseidon smiled, then proceed to fuck her hard just like she asked, giving powerful but slow thrust as Annabeth screamed her head off with his massive cock stretching her cunt.

After a while of looking at them, I felt a tongue lick my head and focus my attention back to Athena. It’s wonderful to feel her cleavage squeezing me so tight as I propel my dick to where her mouth is so she could lick the tip of my cock and poke at my bulbous head.

“Fuck! I love fucking your breasts, lady Athena!” I said, not stopping for a second.

Athena just smiled as she took me in her mouth every time and suck on my shaft. I groan at the feeling of double the pleasure when I could fuck her soft and smooth breasts while getting suck off with every thrust forward.

“ **Ugh… I am almost gonna cum!** ” I strained, feeling my cock getting full attention.

It’s wasn’t long before I came hard in her mouth once she tongued the sensitive space between where my head and my shaft is. I groaned as my first spurt of cum fires in her mouth, then just filling her up with my white and sticky baby milk. About ten shots of cum were fired into her mouth, but she took almost all of it down except of a few trickles.

“Hmm…. You cum taste just as good as your father, Percy….” Athena smiles with a string of cum on her chin, “Mmm… I love it!”

Seeing as she’s enjoying herself with licking up my treat, I got off her belly to the edge of the bed, resting my ass on the heel of my feet. Knowing that I still have a hard dick, I jerk myself off, making those slushing noise which make Athena look up and gasps slightly. She reached for my dick with her hand and jerking me as if she couldn’t believe it retain its hardness, “Wow, Percy…. I guess you didn’t only inherit your father’s eyes, huh?”

I smirked, “Get on your knees, slut…..”

Athena teased my cock a few more times before she flip herself over, spreading her knees on the bed to exposed her wonderful pussy to my very eager cock. She looked back between her legs and smirked at me, waiting for me to start fucking her hard and fast.

“Well, my pussy is waiting to be fill by your big cock, Percy…. Come fuck me!” She said.

She didn’t have to wait long for her pussy to be fill because I plunge inside her slit, buried myself deep inside her cunt with my first thrust.

“Hmm… sooo big!”

Smacking her ass to make her pussy even tighter, I began fucking her mercilessly and not letting up on my pounding. Before I knew it, Athena had her first orgasm when her cunt convulse to try and make me orgasm.

“You are going to have to try harder than that to get my cum in your cunt, Lady Athena!” I told her, smacking her ass with one hand and pulling her fairly light blond hair back with my other hand.

“ **Oooohhh…..! Fuck me!!! Ugh Percy….. For the love of….. Fuck!** ” Athena screamed, getting close to her second orgasm. In spite of this unbelievable turn of events and fucking a Goddess, I was still able to hold out pretty long, if not, longer than when I perviously fuck Chloe or even Annabeth and Thalia. If I had to guess, I bet my money that Aphrodite blessing did also stay with me, giving me enough strength to last a while.

“Yeah…? You want me to fuck you so much that cum will be spilling out of your pussy when I am done with you? Huh?” I said, smacking her ass repeatedly, “You are a whore, Athena. A dirty fucking slut who begs for cocks!”

She responded by squirting and leaking her juice all over my cock and balls, “Beg, bitch…! Beg like a good slut you are!”

“ **Percy! Please…. GOD! I will do anything! Please give me your delicious cum and fill my dirty pussy up! Please!!!** ”

For a moment, I’ve totally forgotten that I was fucking a Goddess since she is screaming things so dirty not even any Goddess would say such things. But I guess seeing her daughter having so much fun made her horny. Now she’s not only a slut, but a slutty Goddess who at the moment belongs to me.

“ **I am gonna cum, bitch!** ” I said, pulling her hair so hard even her back is arching a little bit.

“ **Cum! Yes yes… Cum in my pussy, Percy! Cum in my fucking pussy!!!** ”

Fucking her a few more time, I felt my cum boiling in my balls and so ready to be release into the slutty Goddess. Bursting out of my cock, I spray her pussy everywhere with cum and now she’s moaning with pleasure.

“ **Ahhh….! Fuckkkkkk!!!** ”

After my orgasm, another ten jets of cum were pump into her pussy making her leak. She didn’t seem to mind though, not when she got a pussy fill with cum and probably going to leak till the next morning. I pull out of her and smack her already cherry red ass.

“Fuck….!” I moan, exhaling and inhaling after such a hot fuck.

Athena couldn’t hold herself up anymore and collapse face first on the bed, while her ass is still in her air. Just the sight of the Wisdom Goddess after being fuck like a whore, with her ass up for everyone to see, I was turned on again, plus I wasn’t soft yet so it’s just adds to how arouse I was. Before long, Athena recovered with a few sighs and scraped up some cum from her pussy lips, licking them off her fingers which I found it to be so hot.

“Percy…?” She asked, ringing my name with each syllable, “Do you want to try some advance position with me?”  
“What?”

“Yeah, I want to get fuck in different position…. missionary and doggy gets so boring some times.”

“Mmm…. Well, what do you have in mind?” I asked.

“Definitely want to try fucking against a wall…. probably feel great.” She said, “Then maybe we could fuck with my legs on your shoulders… I heard from Aphrodite is the best way to get deeper penetration.”

“Why not? I am game….”

“I am not done yet, Perseus…..” She smirked wildly and I couldn’t believe there are more position, “I will show you once we start but I definitely want to end the night with a double penetration. A little birdie told me that you love that…..”

Aphrodite probably told her about how much I love double penetration, since it’s just so tight with two dick in both holes.

“You are right about that….” I smirked.

“Maybe after we are done and you still have the energy, you could give my daughter some attention with all the new position I will show you…. I am sure she’ll love it.”

“Hmm… I bet she will.”

Athena then smiled and move off the bed, cum leaking down on the floor as she stood up on her shaky legs. She motion me with her fingers and said, “Come, I want to get fuck against the wall…”

Smiling wildly, I stroll toward her as I jerk myself off to Athena’s beautiful body. Her legs writhe around her hips, unintentionally squeezing some cum out of her pussy which drip on the carpet. “Mmm… my pussy is waiting for you Percy….”

When I finally got to her, I push her against the wall and she instinctively wrap her legs around my waist and my hip. Her nipples and breast were pressing against my chest which I like very much. My cock is poking straight at her pussy, having almost the whole head inside her slippery and sloppy cunt.

“Hmm… now fuck me.” She whispered next to my ears, securing herself around my neck.

With this extra closeness, I knew that her body is going to rub against me a lot. I held her ass towards me a little bit before shoving my whole length inside her.

“ **Oh yes! Fuckkkk….. Mmm you fill me up so good!** ” 

With her up against the wall while I fuck her with wild abandon, I could feel every lump and bump of her cunt in her depths. I was constantly rubbing my shaft against her pleasure spot since her body is angle in a way where my curve up cock could touch it every time. This made her pussy a whole lot smoother since her juice is almost running down like a river, but the extra tightness and narrow canal of her now spasming pussy made up for everything.

“ **Oh! Are you gonna cum? You are throbbing like crazy!** ”

“ **Ugh… I am almost there…. ugh….** ”

Getting close to my orgasm, feeling cum boiling down my balls which is hitting her ass with each thrust, I couldn’t hold it anymore with just how sensitive I am. I came inside her for the second time, surprisingly spraying much more than I possibly could.  
“ **Ahhhh Percy!!!** ” Athena screamed, squeezing her cunt to get every last bit of my cum out of me.

When I finally finished, I spurt out nine jets of cum and fill her pussy to the max, all of my white thick semen leaking down her fuck hole. I pull out of her and stood on shaky legs, wondering how I am supposed to go on now with my cock only at half mast, plus feeling all the energy left me.

“Hmm… Are you getting tired, Percy?” She asked, getting a nod from me, “Don’t worry… I will make you cum again and again after I am done with you….”

“But how….?”

In respond, she just smiled at me and a sudden huge burst of energy spread through my body, just like that dream I had where I fuck Annabeth and Piper with the water increasing my stamina. I look at Athena in surprise, not knowing that she could do something like this. She looked down, seeing that I was bouncing up and down and ready for any penetration. She just smiled and move away from the wall, sitting on the carpet before laying back and spread her legs wide apart.

“Well, you gonna fuck again or what?” Athena asked teasingly.

“Mmm… I am never going to say no to fucking a Goddess…” I smirked, moving in between her spread legs.

She smiled dirtily and said, “Now put my legs on her shoulders, then lean a little bit forward so you can thrust into me with no problem.” I did as I was told, putting her calves on my shoulders and angle my revive cock at her pussy, “Hmm… Good, now just thrust in slowly and you will feel the differences immediately.”

Doing exactly what she wanted, I experimentally thrust in and instantly know that I have pushed into the tightest pussy in record. No wonder this position makes her pussy so tight, her legs were basically squeezing her hips together, making it almost impossible to push in all the way or pull out all the way. It took me a few more tries to really bottom out inside her, but once I did I never felt so good and pleasurable before.

“ **Fuck…! So tight…. I can’t believe your pussy is so tight….** ”

Just like I expected, Athena smiled at my straining face and clinch her cunt muscle, driving me insane with needs with each thrust, pulling out slightly only to slam back inside her harder than before.

“ **Oh Percy!!!** ” She moaned, continuing to scream my name repeatedly.

With each thrust, I propel my cock into her and almost touching her cervix with the tip of my cock. Her boobs were almost bouncing up and down in sync with my movements, and I decided to give her some more attention when I lean down on her neck and suck behind her earlobe and the sweet spot on her neck.

“ **Mmm…. Mmm…. You feel so good….! Oh Percy!** ” She moaned.

_Hmm… her sweet moans sound so sexy…_

“ **Oh god!!! You are so big….! Holy….. Hades**!”

Realizing who was screaming, I look on the bed to see what Annabeth and Poseidon were doing. Apparently, Annabeth was laying on her belly, with her butt sticking slightly up for Poseidon to push inside her. I don’t know this position and I’ve never try it, but I was sure that I want to do it with Athena. Annabeth was scream her head off, and her screams sounded so specific that I somehow know that my dad was fucking her in the ass but not her pussy.

“ **Hmm… ugh! Fuck me Lord Poseidon…. fuck me harder and faster….!** ”

Poseidon realized that I was staring at them fucking so he said to me, “Percy, I think you found yourself a keeper…. Man! Your girlfriend is such a slut… and so fucking tight too….”

I smirked, letting them be and focus my attention back to the slut Wisdom Goddess. Hammering her cunt almost in lightning speed, a blur of hip movements which sent her juices squirting out everywhere.

“ **Oh you big cock is so huge! Oh fuck I am almost gonna cum! Oh fuck! Oh Fuck Fuck Fuck! I AM CUMMING!** ”

Her body writhed like crazy, her legs spasming as she spray her love juice all over the carpet and on my already soaked up cock. Her climax drove me to the edge and I came inside her with another surprisingly nine jets of cum. I don’t know how I had this within me, but it probably has something to do with her blessing that she gave me earlier, making my stamina and my cum almost inexhaustible.

“ **Holy fucking shit!** ” I grunted, getting calm down from my orgasm.

Now Athena is totally spent. I pull out of her and let her legs fall back down on the floor. She moan incoherently as she tried to regain her strength. I wasn’t having any of that though, seeing how she blessed me with increase stamina along with Aphrodite’s; I was going to fuck her until either I am satisfy or her begging me to stop, even then, I could go and fuck my girlfriend.

“Get on your knees, slut!” I told Athena.

She was slowly getting up from her position, but I was getting impatient so I fling her over and put her on all fours. She gasped in surprised but she didn’t say anything, knowing that she’s at my mercy now. I don’t think she cares anyway, not when she’s about to feel my cock again.

Since both times I’ve been in her cunt, I decide to switch things up an bit and plunge inside her asshole. She screamed at the surprised intrusion of a different hole, than immediately moaned when I start pumping her without letting her adjust.

During the fuck, I remember she said something about doggy being boring before, and I suddenly thought of a way to make this position into something else.

Grabbing onto a bunch of her blond hair, I yank them back almost forcefully and now she had to arch her back slightly against my chest. Her body is now in a standing up position, almost like a weird c shape with her arms wrap behind my neck to secure herself on my propelling thrust. I held one hand on her right waist while the other held onto her left boobs, fucking her in this new position which sent her crazy with needs.

“ **Oh fuck!!!** ” She screamed, “ **This is…. position is….. ugh… fuck!** ”

_Who would have thought that the Goddess of Wisdom would scream out something so dirty… and so many times too….._

“Hmm… how does my slut enjoy this position? You like it, huh? You like it when I fuck you ass hard, don’t you?” I said, now choking the Goddess’s neck with my hand, making her breath hitch, “Do you want to cum, bitch? Make my cock soaking with your wet juice and then lick it clean with your mouth? You are a dirty goddess, Athena… You might fool everyone else but I know that you are just another horny slut who is just like your daughter.”

All this dirty talk was making Athena’s mind going blank, I bet she wasn’t even thinking at all. There was just pleasure, highly intense pleasure and a big demigod’s cock fucking her asshole.

“ **Yes! Oh god I am a horny slut…. I am just another horny slut like my daughter to pleasure cocks…. OH SHIT!!!** ” She screamed when I massage her clit with my fingers, “ **Fuck my books, Fuck my knowledge, Fuck my intelligence, Fuck it, Fuck everything I stand for…..! Just Fucking Fuck Me!!!** ”

Hearing her admit to herself that she is nothing but a slutty Goddess, I found myself a little bit proud at what I could achieve with making a head strong Goddess like Athena screamed with intense sexual needs, and just basically throwing all her values away.

I was totally about to cum, but I didn’t warn her as I want it to be a surprise. The first spurt fires out into her ass and she yelp in surprise when she felt my hot spunk, then I just kept firing and fucking her at the same time to bring out more cum.

“ **Ahhhh…!!!!** ”

“Damn, Athena…..” I moan, moving my hands in the air and smack her ass hard.

Pulling out, I collapse panting like I just fought dozes of monsters without stopping, and that’s speaking from experiences, only differences is that this is much more pleasurable than monster fighting.

Even though Athena is a Goddess, she completely lost all sort of strength and landed face down on the carpet. Her mouth slightly open, taking in breaths of air little at a time. I smile down at her and she returned the smile back, weakly pushing herself up back to sitting with her legs behind her butt. She drew out some cum from her ass and lick it clean.

“Well Percy… You sure know what you were doing.” Athena smiled, “ Oh that was fun…. after not having sex for millenniums, that was probably the best way to start having it.” 

“Hmm… Did you have fun…?” I said, smirking.

She nodded eagerly and I could only snickered at her face. As I rest, I suddenly got a tap on my shoulder which made me look at my dad.

“Hey Percy… Mind if we join?” Poseidon asked, smiling hopefully.

Beside Poseidon standing there with his hard dick, I saw Annabeth close by him, her face dripping with white fertile semen and grinning crazily. Both her holes is leaking cum, but her ass seems to be the main attraction since it’s leaking the most. She stood sexily on shaky legs, her body shuddered for a second as she looked at her mother leaking cum from her pussy and ass with wild eyes.

“Oh goodie… maybe now we can have both of you double team me…” Athena said, already spreading her legs to show us her pussy and her ass.

A warm smile spread on Poseidon’s face, he looked at me and asked, “So… do you want her pussy or ass?”

“Definitely her ass….!” I said eagerly.

Athena just smirk and spread her legs wider, making me drool at the sight of her.

Immediately, I grab her waist and set myself under her, my dick pointing straight at her asshole. I look towards my father and his eyes were fill with lust, “Well, I think her pussy is aching for your dick, dad….”

“No doubt she is…” He smiled.

As he position himself where her pussy is, I have already thrust in and enjoying her ass with each stroke. After teasing her clit with his bulbous head, he finally push in with our dicks separated by a thin lay of muscles, already going as fast as he could.

Athena groaned, not able to speak dirtily or say anything from the combination of our thrusts. She was in her own la-la land, her hands stretch out to the wall to support herself. It’s like she’s already begging for us to stop, but I know that deep down she’s immensely enjoying this double team action.

Going through the rest of the fuck without saying anything, only sexy whimpers and moans, I decide to do something about it. Looking at my dad, I silently told him to stop. Surprisingly he listen, which then I start to execute my plan.

Athena was shocked that we have stop all movements, so I said to her, “Hmm…. Athena, I think we need a little convincing why we have to fuck you…”

She did a sexy whimper, which I almost lost it to start thrusting again.

“I want to hear it, slut…!” I said, getting a bit forceful now, “I want you to scream it out loud…. let everyone know that you are a whore and you are nothing but a whore.”

Smacking her ass so hard, I force a yelp out of her mouth.

“ **PLEASEEEE!!!! FUCK ME! FILL ME UP TO THE BRIM…!!! I WANT YOUR FUCKING COCK TO PUMP ALL YOUR DELICIOUS CUM INSIDE ME…! I AM A DIRTY SLUT GODDESS….! OHHHH….. I AM JUST ANOTHER FUCKING DIRTY SLUT…!!!** ”

I couldn’t hold myself back anymore, not with her screaming for us to go hammer on her holes.

“Hmm…. you are so horny mom.” Annabeth said.  
Giving Annabeth a look, I realize that she’s playing with herself, sticking her middle finger in and out of her used cunt. Her face was still dripping with sperm and I bet she loves it.

Soon enough, Poseidon and I were on the peak limit and I felt my dad throb in her pussy like crazy, driving me to that almost wonderful feeling of cumming.

“ **Fuck Athena…. I am gonna cum in you asshole!** ” I said, and with a few more thrust I let lose my sperm and decorated her used ass with my delicious cum. Poseidon wasn’t far behind and within a second later he came inside her pussy, filling her pussy up with a mixture of his cum and my cum.

Athena moaned so loud, it’s wasn’t surprising when she collapse on my chest, totally unconscious. Poseidon pulled out of her pussy, letting me push Athena off me and got up from the carpet floor. I stood up next to my dad, both of us looking down at the defeated but definitely pleasured Athena as she moan incoherently even when knock out.

Suddenly, my dad elbowed me, “Percy, I think your girlfriend wants more….”

Looking at the bed, I saw Annabeth crawling her way to where we were, moving her hips so sexily as she walked on all fours to our dicks. Her face was sperm-less, probably clean it off with a a piece of clothing.

“Well, what can I say… She loves cocks.” I smiled as Annabeth reached us and start sucking my cock. I groan at the feeling of her mouth after cumming inside Athena, swirling her lips around my shaft.

“Hmm… Do you want to get fuck like your mother, babe?” I asked, hoping she would say yes.

“I think you already know what I want, seaweed brain.” She smiled, pulling my dick outta her mouth.

Then she drag me to the bed, have me lay down on my back as she got into a cowgirl position. She insert my cock in her slit and shivered at the familiar feeling of my cock filling her up. Swing her hair to the side and look back at Poseidon, she motioned him to come with her fingers and gave him a come hither look. My dad immediately got on the bed and began poking her ass with his dick.

“No. Lord Poseidon, not there….” She gave my dad a wicked smile.  
Poseidon looked at Annabeth in surprised, but then recovered a second later and smirked, “I never knew that daughters of Athena could be so horny and ready to take so many cocks.”

“She is one and only….” I said, spreading her asscheek so my dad have better access to fuck her pussy with me.  
Poseidon switch from her ass to teasing her pussy lips, then plunge in and stretching my girlfriend to the max.

“ **Oooohhh…. I feel so full…!!!** ” She moaned, putting her hands on my chest and move her hips up and down to get some friction, “ **Oh Gods… I love your cocks….** ”

Both me and my dad moaned and grunted as we fuck Annabeth’s pussy together. I tried my best to last as long as when I fuck Athena, but fucking for so long and being so sensitive, plus having another cock sliding up and down a pussy with me, I was way too close to my already impending orgasm.

“ **Fuck…! I am not going to last long….** ” I moan, warning Annabeth.

Annabeth responds by making pure sexy whimpers, not able to speak as she’s have a really long and continuous orgasm. Her pussy was way too tight to be even comprehended and I am not sure if I can pull out after this. Regardless, I only want to feel myself cum inside her so I went crazy, jackhammering her sloppy and slippery cunt just like what my dad is doing.

Suddenly, Annabeth leaned down with her nipples rubbing against my chest with each thrust, she leaned close to my ears, nipping at my earlobe and whispered, “Cum baby… Come in my pussy… Let me feel your hot cum all over me….”

That totally made me go over the edge and I lost it, I thrust with reckless wild abandon without caring about anything and came inside her. The first shot was fired into her womb, then I spurt out at least eleven strings of cum up her pussy. Just as I orgasm, Poseidon went over the edge and thrust deep inside, touching her end wall and cum inside my girlfriend. Annabeth just screamed and collapsed on my chest once we were done with her.

Poseidon pulled out of her pussy and sink back on the bed, somehow panting even though he’s a god. I push Annabeth off me and settle her on her back. Looking at our cock, it’s was no surprised that we are soft since fucking and coming so many times really just took our energy.

Athena was looking interesting at her daughter, probably wondering when she had gotten so horny, “Damn boys… I won’t be surprise if my daughters gets pregnant after this…”

“What?! She can’t get pregnant! She is only sixteen….” I started to panic.

“Don’t worry Percy….” Athena smiled, then click her fingers as if she just did something.

“Uh… what did you do?”

“I put a spell on her so that she can’t get pregnant….” She simply said, “But I made it so only your seed could get her pregnant, not anyone else. And that she has to want to get pregnant to get pregnant.”

“Oh…” I said, then decide not to question it, “Well, I…. ugh, what?”

Looking down at my dick, I realize that Annabeth was sucking me hard again. I groan, grabbing onto her head to pull her off me, “What are you doing, wise girl?”

“Cum…..” She stuttered, half of her mind probably still lagging behind.

Poseidon and Athena laughed at her words, then with a click of their fingers they are fully clothed with the robe again.

“Well, Percy… Enjoy your night with Annabeth.” Poseidon said, patting my back before disappearing into mist.

Athena smiled at me and getting herself to the doors, “Thanks for the amazing fuck, Percy… It was wonderful… and swing by my palaces on Olympus sometimes, I would definitely like to fuck you on my own bed….”

She winked, then disappear behind the door.

_Slurp slurp slurp….._

Annabeth was still sucking me off, then when she deemed it hard enough, she said, “Percy, I want to try something….”

Before I could say anything, she had me sat up with my legs on the bed. My cock is pointing straight up at the ceiling as she climbs on my lap, wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. Then she impale my revive cock in her cunt, fucking me until I came on her face for god knows how many times.

I collapse on the bed as did Annabeth. We were panting and looking at the ceiling with a wild and stupid grin expression.

“Babe….”

Annabeth move herself on her elbow, her face dripping with my sperm while tracing her fingers on my chest, wondering what I’ve got to say.

“Do you want to fuck till morning…?”

A wicked smile form on her face, leaning to my ears and whispered,

“All yours, babe….” 


	6. Steamy Sauna

**Disclaimer: I don’t own the Percy Jackson series.**

**_Chapter 6_ **

**_ Percy _ **

**“Cumming”** I screamed with an overwhelming need.

With her calves on my shoulder, I was fucking her in the position which Athena taught me and about to cum inside her cunt for the fifth time since our parents left.

 **“Give it to me! Spray my inside with your hot cum!”** She screamed in pleasure.

 **“Percy!!”** Annabeth shrilled, a wild howl of pleasure when I start cumming.

Giving all that I have, I thrust hard inside her pussy for the last time. Cumming in her depth and leaving her overflowing pussy with even more of my cum. It didn’t surprised me that I wasn’t cumming as much as before, since we have been fucking around ten o’ clock and now it’s almost four in the morning. I didn’t know if I have the strength in me to go another round, but then looking at Annabeth, she seems pretty satisfy so I wasn’t about to push my limit.

Collapsing next to her body, I pant and look at the ceiling.

 **“Wow….”** Annabeth moaned, “You… were… wow.”

I chuckled at her respond even though we have been fucking till we can’t move anymore. Both of us lay there until I hear the steady sound of Annabeth’s breathing, which only means that she had fallen asleep. I sigh. This has gotten be the craziest thing that I’ve ever did, I mean, fucking a Goddess who is not only a powerful but who is also my girlfriend’s mother…

Anyway, I took a look at my watch and realize that its magic is making me go to sleep. I didn’t fight it since I want to know who I am going to dream of tonight. Within seconds, I was fast asleep.

_-Line Break-_

Wondering who I am going to dream about tonight, I wait patiently for my eyes to open and look at my surrounding once I can see. At soon as I lay eyes on a trident and a statue of my dad, I immediately know that I am in Atlantis, my father domain. Never have I really been in Atlantis that much, but I know enough to navigate around without any problem.

“Hello, Lord Perseus.”

Turning around, I notice a beautiful water nymph saying hi to me. My hormones immediately went working, considering that she wasn’t wearing much of anything to cover her body.

“Hello. What’s your name?” I ask.

“Kayla…” She smiled, almost flirtatious like, “May I ask what you are doing in Atlantis?”

“Oh… nothing much, really…” I said, keeping my cool, “I was just visiting my father…”

“Oh.” Kayla said, obviously a little disappointed, “You father is in the study… you might want to wait to see him.”

Looking at this drop dead gorgeous nymph, there is no doubt that I was using all my will power to keep my hands off her. She has brown hair and blue eyes, like a typical girl from California. Her legs were tan and they match her body so nicely, even her breasts were perky and bigger than Annabeth’s. That made her really appealing, especially with the clothes she’s wearing which basically show me everything already.

“Hey… who said anything about seeing my father when a girl like you is standing in front of me… eh?” I ask, “You want to hang out with me?”

Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, looking back at me like she couldn’t believe a son of Poseidon wants to hang out with her.

“You want to hang out with me…?” She asked.

“Sure, why not?” I said, “Not like I have anything else better to do. Unless you have an idea…”

Blinking a few times, Kayla smiles flirtatiously before grabbing my hand and lead me to a area where they are tents set up in a camp ground.

“Where are we going?” I asked, though I have an idea what she is doing.

“Hanging out…” She simply said.

Reaching a nice little tents, she lead me inside and I realize that it’s some sort of magic tents. Even though it’s a small tent outside, the inside were huge with bunk beds, bathroom, a small area for food and kitchen.

“Wow…” I said, looking at the room, though more focus on the ceiling with it’s beautiful moving patterns, “Nice room you’ve got here, Kayla…”

Setting my eyes back on her, I immediately choked out of my sentence. The little robe she was wearing before, gone under her feet. Now she stood naked in from of me, writhing her body which undoubtedly made her even more sexier.

“Hmm… Percy, do you like what you see?” She flirted.

Looking at her perky d cup breast, I was basically answering her without answering her with how prominent my boner is. They rest of her body was just perfect, and with her smiling at me with those needy eyes, I wonder how I haven’t ravish her already.

“Wow…!” She whispered lowly.

Looking at where she’s looking, I realize that she is looking at my tent and lick her lips, probably anticipating to suck me off or having me in her cunt or ass.

“You are so big…!” She exclaimed.

Getting on her knees in front of me, she grasp my firm member in her hand and stroke it a few times. In turn, I whimper slightly to the delight of Kayla. She smiled triumphantly, using her hand to get me off.

“Kayla…” I said, “Are you sure you want this…?”

Reaching for the hem of my pants, she nodded and said, “Whatever pleases you, Percy…”

Yanking my pants off my legs, she gasped when my nine inches dick popped out of its restrain. Her mouth was open wide and her eyes showed an unbelievable expression.

“It’s… It’s so fucking big up close!” She said.

Pulling my top off my upper body, I threw the piece of clothing away as well as getting my pants off my ankles. Now we were both naked and ready to go, though it seems like Kayla was already getting started when she began licking my head, pleasure all those sensitive area before repeatedly licking the bottom of my cock.

“Kayla…!” I moan, holding on her head for support as well as guiding her movements, “Shit…”

Kayla smiled, bathing her saliva all over my cock before encasing her lips around the tip, going lower and lower until she’ve gotten about six inches of my cock in her mouth. Her tongue was working magic on the bottom, licking up and down whilst bobbing her head slightly back and forth.

“Hmm… Mmm… Hmm…” She moaned as vibration echo through her mouth and made me feel so fucking good.

All of a sudden she let my cock go, stood up and bend over the kitchen table. Her beautiful butt was sticking out with all of its glory, showing me her wonderful pussy with no shred of hair on her pubic bones.

“Let’s get right to pounding my pussy, shall we?” She asked, swing her hair and looking back at me with a wicked smile on her face.

Her display was making me beyond horny, so much so that I could almost feel myself cumming without even fucking her pussy yet.

“Have you done it before…?” I asked, just to be safe.

She didn’t say anything. Instead, she smiled, reaching for her pussy with her hand and spread it wide for me.

_Meh… whatever, I am sure she is going to be fine anyway…_

Taking a few steps towards her while jerking myself away, I line up my cock at her luscious lips and tease her clit just to mess with her a little bit before getting to the real fucking.

“Noo… please don’t tease me.” She pouted, obviously trying to get my cock in her.

When I finally had enough, I ram inside her soft wet pussy which is heavenly tight and great. Her walls was really slippery and it really makes her pussy all the more worth while to fuck.

“Hades! I never had anything so big inside me!” Kayla said, emitting a sexy guttural whimper.

Getting into a fast pace rhythm, I moan silently, “Fuck…”

Kayla was sprawl out on the table, her arms stretch above her head and her body arch in a way that make her look so sexy.

“Shit Kayla!” I groan, going faster and faster, “Ugh…”

The smacking and smacking sound of my hips meeting with her ass was getting louder and louder. The squelching sound of her juices leaking out from her pussy was also getting louder and getting more intense with each of my thrusts.

“Holy Percy! Oooohhh…..” Kayla moaned.

**_Knock Knock Knock…._ **

_“Kayla…? What are you doing in there?”_

Looking at Kayla, she suddenly panic so much she almost push me away from her. Though I wasn’t having any of that since I was enjoying her pussy, I wasn’t going to stop at least until I’ve cum in her. Kayla looked at me pleadingly but I shook my head, continuously pounding and slamming into her.

_“Kayla…?”_

Reluctantly, she was forced to answer, “I… I am fine. I was… just… uh.. cooking something to eat…”

_“Well, don’t forget that today its your shift.”_

“Yes! I mean… Yeah, I won’t forget. Lady Amphitrite.” Kayla said weakly.

_Lady Amphitrite?_

I could hear the footsteps walking away from the tent before I focus my attention back at Kayla.

“Percy! I could have lost my job…” She protested.

“You work for my stepmom?” I asked, slowing down my thrust.

“I work as a waitress in Atlantis, Percy… She was reminding me about my shift tonight.”

Giving her one sudden and abrupt deep thrust, she moaned loudly, “Ugh… Are you going to cum yet?”

“Not yet…” I said, straining to keep myself from blowing up.

The fuck was just getting started in my mind, yet I was having a really hard time trying to stop the incoming orgasm from overtaking me. In reality, I was about two seconds from blowing my loads all the way inside her womb.

“Great fucking Gods….” She squealed, “You are so good! Spank me, Percy…”

Giving her a few good smack on her ass, she yelp with each jiggle of her cherry red butt.

“Kayla…! I am almost there….” I strained.

“Cum in me, Percy…. Give me your hot cum…” Kayla said loudly.

When I finally reached the pinnacle of my orgasm, I groan loudly before letting my cum burst out of my cock, “Ughh…!! Kayla….!!!”

The first spurt shot up her pussy as more and more cum fill her up until she has a pussy full of cum.

“Gods…. You were such a good fuck, Percy…” Kayla said, after screaming her head off.

“And you’ve got a really tight pussy…” I remark.

“Thanks…” She smiled, getting back into her clothes, “Now I’ve got to go for my shift, stay here if you like…”

Rushing out the curtain, I didn’t even get to put my clothes back on before kayla swing open the curtain. The only problem was that Lady Amphitrite was standing at the doorway, seeing me naked and Kayla rushing out the door.

“Lady Amphitrite!!” Kayla screamed in surprised, “I… I thought you….”

“Well well well, I though something was going on when I heard those weird noise. Never thought that my stepson is pounding my favorite servants.” Amphitrite said, looking specifically at me, “Percy Jackson. Don’t I at least deserve a greeting?”

With my pants half on and my shirt deserted on the floor, I tried not to do anything that might make things more awkward.

“Lady Amphitrite…” I said sincerely, trying to discreetly put my pants back on.

With Amphitrite satisfy, she switched her attention back to Kayla.

“Kayla…” She said warningly, “I thought I told you not to have sex before your shift starts.”

“I am sorry… Lady Amphitrite…” Kayla said sheepishly, “I just….”

Amphitrite shook her head, then walk inside the tent and adjust the curtain cloth until its blocking the outside view.

“Well, I am sure that someone else will fill your spot, but I have gotta teach you a lesson, personally.”

Kayla looked genuinely scared at Amphitrite, yet the look her Amphitrite’s face suggest otherwise. Almost like she is going to enjoy this less she’s about to give. I’d say that I know where this is going, and I couldn’t contain the excitement within me.

“A lesson?” Kayla asked, confused and afraid at the same time.

“Yes. It has occur to me that the only way to stop you from have so much sex is to tired you out so you will do it less frequently.” Amphitrite said, “So, I am going to fuck you and Percy till your sexual energy is no more.”

Even though my dream is letting me fuck Amphitrite, it is pretty wrong to fuck my godly father’s wife. But then again, it’s only a dream so what’s wrong with that?

“What?” Kayla demanded, “Are you serious?”

“Silly girl… Look at Percy….” Amphitrite pointed.

Kayla look at me and instantly noticed my hard boner still standing proudly on its own.

“You can’t just pleasure a half blood without finishing the job, right?” Amphitrite said, licking her own lips as she stared at my cock, “Plus, this is the only way that you’ll stop having so much sex.”

“But… You and Lord Poseidon…”

“Meh… I need the excitement. It’s so boring to just stay at the palace with nothing to do. I am sure Percy is fine with it, right Percy?”

Looking at Amphitrite with her drop dead gorgeous body, I couldn’t say anything except nodding my head in respond, “Yeah… I am fine with it.”

Lowering my pants, I let my cock out once again for Kayla and Amphitrite to see.

“Hmm… Percy, I didn’t know you have a bigger cock than my son Triton.” Amphitrite said is awe, taking a few steps towards me while swaying her ass.

Amphitrite look absolutely beautiful. The clothing she is wearing, which is similar to what Kayla was wearing but even more revealing and expose, brought my rock hard boner to throbbing and twitching. With one strap on her shoulder, she slid it off and the robe fell on the floor.

“You like what you see, Jackson?” Amphitrite asked.

Her breast was at least a D cup and her nipples were as hard as it could be. Her slim and slender body really makes it feel like I was fucking a model working at a fashion department store. Her brown hair falls down to her mid-back, just long enough to make her look really desirable and sexy. She has a little land strip of hair on her public bone, and I have to say that it matches her perfectly.

“Hmm… I think your cock is already answering me.” She smirked.

Kayla stood there on the far corner, staring at her mistress playing with me with needy and hungry eyes. Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore and tackled me with a kiss fill with all kinds of sexual urges .

“Ah! I was wondering when you will join the party.” Amphitrite said.

Reaching for my cock, she jerked me off for a few time before kneeling down to suck it. As soon as I felt her tongue lick the tip of my head, I almost crumbled on the floor. Luckily, that never happened and I use my hand to guide Amphitrite’s head while using my other hand to tease Kayla’s pussy.

“Percy…. Oh!” Kayla moaned.

Kayla didn’t realize what I was going to do and her knees shook a little bit before she steady herself on me.

“Mmm… big cock always taste so good.” Amphitrite said underneath me.

Licking my meat a few more times, she stood back up on her feet, “What say we take this to the bed?”

Nodding in agreement, I drag the two of them to the bunk bed and threw them on one by one. They giggled as soon as I present my cock for them to suck on.

“He’s got a really big cock, doesn’t he?” Amphitrite said.

“Yup, probably the biggest I’ve ever seen.” Kayla responded.

“Girls… Why don’t we do less talking and more sucking?” I said, interrupting their conversation.

They giggled once more before one of them took my cock in her mouth while the other took my balls sack and suck really hard on them.

“There you go. Good girls!” I said, patting their head in reward.

Kayla was sucking my cock as she tried to deepthroat about seven inches down her throat, but couldn’t fit the whole thing inside her mouth. Amphitrite made up for it with how she is teasing my testicles with a soft and gentle lick each time she breath her hot breathe on them.

“Fuck…. You girls are so good.” I grunted.

Then I try to force kayla to deepthroat all nine inches of my cock, and it work for only a few seconds before she force herself back, tears leaking down her eyes. She didn’t give up though. She just kept on sucking and licking the bottom of my shaft after me forcing her to go further.

“Do you wanna cum, Percy? Make a mess of us with you hot cream? Hum? Spray on our face and drench us with your delicious sperm…” Amphitrite whispered, thrilling me to cum.

For some unknown reason, I was holding out pretty well until Amphitrite dirty talk me into cumming all over their faces. That’s when my luck ran out, releasing all the pend up semen into their mouths and on their pretty faces.

“Ohh!” Both of them giggled as soon as my first shot hits their faces.

As I continued to orgasm, they kept licking the bottom of my shaft and my testicles, letting me cum much more on them.

“Ugh ugh UGH!!!” I grunted, shooting my last shot into their wide open mouths, “Fucking Hell….”

Looking at the girls, Kayla was shocked at how much I’ve cum all over her. On the other hand, Amphitrite was gladly licking up my semen and drinking them down her stomach.

“Wow, Percy… I never knew demigods cum could taste so good.” Amphitrite said, licking her fingers, “And you cum so much too.”

“Yeah… and I think I am ready to go again.”

Her eyes shift to my dick and a slight gasp escaped her throat.

“Hades… You are still hard. Wow, you really are a true son of Poseidon, Percy.” She smiled with glee and cum coated.

“Damn Percy… so much cum on me.” Kayla said, unsure what to do with herself.

Waving my hand, I collect al my cum and put them into a glass. Kayla looked confused at this, but then realize my intention and smile.

“Yes! Now I’ll always have your cum to drink.” She grinned, “So, which pussy do you want to fuck first, Percy?”

Looking at my choices, from Amphitrite to Kayla, I know instantly which one I want to shove my dick into next.

“Get on her hands and knees, Lady Amphitrite.” I commanded.

Amphitrite seems glad that she could have me first as she quickly got into position on the bed, wiggling her ass at my face.

“Kayla…” She said, ringing out her name, “Don’t you want to get eat out by your mistress?”

Kayla squealed with joy and got in front of her before spreading her legs and show her lady all of her glory.

“Hmm… I’ve always know you got a really nice pussy, Kayla.” Amphitrite praised her servant.

Soon, they were playing with themselves while I was left out with a hard rob standing next to the bed. That all change when I climb on the bed and kneel walk my way to shove my cock into Amphitrite’s pussy. As I insert my meat inside her tight cunt, I realize that this is the second Goddess I’ve ever fuck. It just feels like such a dream come true when I could fuck two of the most beautiful Goddesses without any consequences.

“Hades! You pussy is so tight! When was the last time you’ve been fucked?” I asked.

In respond, she shook her ass and squeeze those pussy muscles until she forces out a long growl out of me, “Holy hell…!”

“UghMmmm….” Kayla moaned, feeling Amphitrite tongues licking her faster.

The pounding never stopped, it only increase in speed when I slam inside the Goddess a lot faster than before.

“Yes yes! Percy, break my slutty pussy with your big cock!” She screamed, then focusing on eating out Kayla once more.

Kayla was a moaning wreck. She was clinching the sheets like she’s holding onto what little is left of her will not to orgasm yet. Below me, Amphitrite was already well adjusted to my hard fucking, though I could sense that she was about as close to cumming just like Kayla.

“Oh! Oooh! Are you gonna cum?! You are throbbing inside me so hard….!”

“Ughh… I… almost there….” Straining to keep the pleasure just a little bit longer.

Leaning on her back, I grab her tits bouncing back and forth and fuck her in this position. The result was immediate as soon as I tease her nipples and massage her breasts, bring her approaching orgasm quickly to explode out of her pussy.

 **“OH Fuck Percy!!!”** Amphitrite screamed once the orgasm hits her.

Her legs shook unsteadily as she braced herself for the incoming seed she’s about to receive. With a deep and long thrust, I came deep within her womb and fill her entire pussy with my cum.

“Fuck Yes!” I grunt and moaned out loud.

Ropes after ropes of sperm splash inside her, and her sexy erotic moans fills the room and everyone with need.

“Oooh Oh! **Percy!** You are so fucking good at fucking!” Amphitrite said, then look back at me with her face drench with Kayla’s juice, “Mmm… I bet you want more, don’t you?”

As I pull out of her used pussy, I let my attention slide back to Kayla who look like she just had a wonderful and mind blowing orgasm. It’s not a surprise anyway considering how hard the Goddess was sucking on her sweet peach.

“Get me hard again… then maybe I can fuck both of us some more.” I said.

“Sorry Percy… but I am sure Poseidon would be worry about my absents…” Amphitrite said, and with a click of her fingers, she was fully clothed again, “I am sure Kayla will take care of you… bye.”

Just like that, she walk out the tent and back into Atlantis. Now it’s just me and Kayla, who is lying on the bed with her legs spread wide for me, letting me know that she want to get fuck again.

“Well, don’t you want to cum in my pussy again Percy?” Kayla smiled innocently while spreading her pussy for me.

I smirked back.

“Don’t mind if I do….”

_-Line Break -_

“Percy…. Percy….. God! Wake up Percy!”

I jump awake from my dream, thinking that something must have happened. Though it only turns out to be Annabeth lying right beside me on the bed with the smell of dry cum all around us.

“Hey babe…” She smiled goofily.

“Mmm…. What time is it?” I asked, wiping my eyes.

“Ten in the morning…” She said, “I couldn’t wake up…”

“Yeah… me neither.” I said, “So…”

“So….” She smiled goofily again, “You fuck my mother last night…”

“Yeah,” I said, reminiscing about the beautiful Goddess, “That was something else…. What about you? Did you have fun with my dad?”

“Oh yeah…. Never thought I would ever fuck a god, no less one of the big three…” She said, rubbing her left hand on my chest.

“Yeah right? Crazy night…”

“It all started to go crazy after you and I agreed to have this relationship going.” She restated, then a silent pause before she smiled, “You came so much in me after they left….”

“Well, she did put a spell from getting you pregnant, so why not?” I said, “Beside, you were the one who wants me to fuck you for as long as I can, remember?”

She chuckled, “Yeah…”

I laugh at her and said, “Now come on, let’s take a shower together.”

She nodded in agreement as we both stroll to the bathroom. It was pretty clear to me that somewhere during the shower she is going to give me a blowjob and suck me off, though I wouldn’t mind one bit since she’s such a horny girlfriend.

_Splash! Tick tick tick tick….._

As the warm water massage our skins and clean us off of cum, I use soap to clean her body, making sure that I was cleaning the most sensitive area just to be a little unfair to her. She whined as soon as I made contact with her pussy.

“Fuck you Percy….” She whimpered, “Stop playing with me.”

“Hmm babe… I could totally settle for a blowjob right now.” I said.

She sighed, then reluctantly drop down to her knees, “Oh well, who needs breakfast anyway when I have your cum always ready for me…”

She smiled, stroking my hard length to full mast. It stood up straight within ten seconds from the effect of the water. I smile, seeing her lusting for my cock and cum. Grabbing her head, I guide her towards my member and she gladly put my rod into her mouth.

“Wow Annabeth….” I moaned, even thought I wasn’t really fucking her mouth yet.

Pushing her a little bit more, she had about five inches in her mouth before she bath her tongue and saliva, licking all the ridges of my shaft and sucking on my balls to get me to erupt so much inside.

“Hmm…. Lick my head…” I command.

She did as she was told, sucking my head with her plump lips and licking it when she stop sucking. With my luck and my power over water, I was lasting surprising long considering how sensitive I was from that dream I had with Amphitrite and Kayla.

“Mmm… You like that Percy?”

“Fuck…! Wise girl, you are such a Goddess at blowjob babe.” I said.

Annabeth looked happy that I give her a compliments, she smiled widely before working on my shaft again.

Soon enough, my luck had finally ran out and I felt myself at the edge of cumming. She felt it too, though she quicken up her pace and bob on my member faster.

“Oh God! I am going to cum baby! I am… Ugh!!!”

Streams of cum exploded inside her mouth, getting that the creamy and sticky goodness as she savor the taste of my heavenly cum.

“Wow… I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of drinking your cum, Percy…” She said, gulping down the last bit of semen.

“Damn, that was fucking great.” I said, totally satisfy.

Standing back up, we continued our shower before we got dress back in our room.

“You good to go?” I asked her.

Looking back, I saw her already done, wearing something not so revealing but yet still kind of sexy. Just the perfect look for Annabeth.

“Great, Let’s go get some breakfast so I have the energy to fuck you nonstop.” I smirked, meaning every word.

**_ Annabeth _ **

To me, I have always know that being with Percy would be fun and adventurous. I just never did thought that it would be the “sex” type of fun and adventurous. Now that we are having sex almost everyday, plus having multiple sex partner at once, and also had some incest with our parents, I wonder what else is going to happened next with our relationship and how it would actually affect the others back at camp.

“Do you think they are really having sex in their room right now?” I asked, after eating a wonderful breakfast.

Percy pouted his lips which at the moment looked very cute, “Who knows, probably…. if they are I want to surprise them.”

An evil look came into Percy’s face and I couldn’t help but laugh at his expression.

“So…What do you want to do?” He asked.

“I don’t know…” I said, “Do you know anything?”

Percy thought about it for a hard moment, the way he scrunch his nose when he doesn’t know about something give me a smile on my lips.

“Well, I guess Chloe would know something we could do, plus we could invite her to join us.”

I nodded, thinking of nothing else better to do, “Sure. Maybe I could introduce myself.”

Percy smiled and dragged me down the hallway toward the end of the train. Surprisingly, as we reached her room, I realize that there is a train cart at the very end that looked different from the rest. Shaking that thought outta my head, I looked at Percy as he knocked on the door a couple times, “Chloe? It’s Percy.”

“Percy? Oh coming!” I heard behind the door.

A few shuffles and the sound of something dropping on the floor, the door open to reveal the same girl I saw yesterday at breakfast, only this time she’s wearing her pajamas and a pair of glasses that really show off her nerdy side.

“Hey Percy! Oh… You must be Annabeth!” She smiled gleefully, shaking my hand.  
“Nice to meet you, Chloe.” I said, “I see you and Percy are happy to see each other.”

“Well, he did make me feel like I was flying on air yesterday.” She chuckled, giving Percy a wink.

Even though I am a daughter of Athena, I somehow didn’t get what she was saying. Giving her a confused look, she explained, “You know… fucking my pussy?”

Once she explained, it totally made sense, “Oh! That’s what you meant. Gotcha.”

“Did my boyfriend fuck you good?” I had to ask.

“Mmm… So fucking good…” Chloe mumbled, probably reminiscing about Percy fucking her.

“So, what brings you here? Not that I mind anyway…” She said suggestively, bitting her fingertips which made her look incredibly sexy.

“We were actually looking for something to do on this train, and we were wondering if you want to join us too?” Percy asked.  
“Sure! I’m not doing anything anyway.” She said, “I am going to go change, you can come in if you want.”

“Thanks.” I said.

Rushing to her wardrobe, she threw some clothes on her shoulder and hid behind the bathroom door to change. There is actually a lot of stuff in her room, but they are neatly pile so it wasn’t like there are clutter of her belongs all over the room. Percy walk over to her wardrobe and lean against it, “So, do you have any suggestion where to go?”

Chloe was done within minutes. She came out of her bathroom with her colorful sundress that stop right around her knees, “Hum… Maybe we could go to the arcade bar. I am sure no one would be there at this time of day.”

“A bar?”

“Yeah, there is a pool table, some arcade machine if you want to play….?”

Thinking that there is no better option that this, I said, “Sure, it sounds fun.”

“Great, let’s go.”

Following Chloe, she lead us through a bunch of train carts until we finally reach the one with a door into the bar. Chloe locked the door behind us and I looked at her weirdly, “Sorry, but I don’t want anyone coming in here because we are not supposed to be here.”

I nod, deciding not to question it.

“So, anyone want to play pool?” Percy asked.

Even though I don’t know how to play, I agree to give it a try while Chloe was all in for it. After Percy set up the table, we started playing until I lost terribly.

“That’s so unfair!” I complained, “You two were basically pro at this.”

“Aww… Is my wise girl mad because there is actually something I am better at than you?”

I shook my head at him while he obnoxiously laugh at me, “How about this? If you can beat me in Mortal Kombat at the arcade machine, I will admit that you are not that bad at pool. But if I beat you, you are going to do something for me.”

“What thing?”

“You will see… So, deal or no deal?” He asked.

I knew that I was going to regret from making this deal with him, yet my pride wasn’t letting me back down from a fight, so reluctantly I agreed.

“Deal.” I said, “You are going down, seaweed brain.”

“We’ll see.” He said, “What about you, Chloe? Wanna bet?”

“Sure… but you and Annabeth can go first, I am going to make us a little drink.” She said, then slid behind the bar counter.

As I stand side by side with Percy at the arcade, I realize just what a mistake I’ve made. There are at least all six to seven buttons and a joystick for control, and it’s way too much even for someone like me to memorize what those buttons do.

“Ready to lose, wise girl?”

“Like hell I am going to lose….”

Once the game started, I was basically button smashing and hoping in the name of gods that I would win. Not even a minute later, I heard a K.O voiced from the machine and I know that someone has won.

“Yes! I’ve won. Told you…”

“What… but, that was so fast… How did you….” I babble incoherently, wondering how in the world did I lose so quick.

“Sorry babe, you lost.” Percy said, kissing my forehead, “I guess its Chloe’s turn now.”

“Ugh! You are such a jerk, Percy.” I said, slapping him away and storming off to sit at the bar.

Both Chloe and Percy laugh at my comment, and even though I want to be mad, I was genuinely not in the mood to be upset. Anyway, hearing them laugh at me brought out my laugher too.

“Come on Chloe…. I will take it easy on you.” Percy said.

Surprisingly, Chloe did lasted a lot longer than I did, but in the end Percy came out as the victor of the bet.

“Yes!” He said, fist bumping the air, “I win… I win….”

I shook my head at him as Chloe leaned against the bar counter, laughing at Percy’s reaction.

“Fine! We get it Percy… You are the best.” I said, forcing that last part to come of my mouth, “Now what is it that you want?”

With an evil smile, I knew instantly that I’ve gotten myself into trouble.

“I want you two to strip for me…” He said.

“What?” I gasped, surprised that Percy was actually asking for us to do a strip show for him.

“Come on… You know you want to do it, plus I won the bet….” He said, smiling triumphantly.

“You can’t be serious…” I said, not wanting to do it, “I am not going to strip, Percy.”

“Come on Annabeth… You had sex with me, with Jason, with Luke, and all of us at the same time! Why are you so afraid?” Percy whined, obviously wanting me to do it.

Looking at Chloe for support, I saw nothing. Instead, I saw it in her eyes that she is actually thinking about giving Percy what he wanted.

“Chloe, you can’t be serious, right?” I said, “We are in a public bar.”

She smiled back at me, “It’s just one strip dance, Annabeth. Plus the doors are locked, so no one would come in here anyway. Here, drink it and take the edge off, unless you are scare?”

Looking at the glass, I shrug off the last thing she said about me being scare and gulp it down in one motion. After a few more drinks, I was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol running through my body. Even the way I was speaking was slow and slur.

“Whoa. This feels.. weird.” I mumbled.

Even though I was under 21, I couldn’t help but wanting more of the alcohol. Chloe was taking shots with me, toasting each glass before we drink.

“Hmm… Percy baby… Do you want that strip dance now?” I asked, even though my consciousness was barely active at that point.

Percy smiled like he planned this all along, but I couldn’t care less. At least, not with alcohol running through my body, “Oh baby… I wanna give you a lap dance.”

Leading Percy away from the bar, I push him down on one of the bean bags and drag Chloe with me. Then I start touching my body in ways that I would never have done if I was sober. I start lifting my shirt up and letting it fall back down, teasing Percy as I could see it in his eyes, that he’s gawking at my hips and Chloe’s butt while we were swaying our bodies sensually. Suddenly, I was feeling a little hot and steamy from the heat around me, probably from the alcohol. I didn’t care though, not as much as lifting my tank top up leaving me in my sexy lacy bra.

“Hmm… You look so hot baby…” Percy said to me.

“It’s about to get hotter seaweed brain.”

Once I have my top off, I turn around, swaying my ass at his face before slowly pulling my leggings down to show him my lacy matching panties. Even when I was done getting it off, I shake my ass a few more times just to get him more arouse.

My attention turned to Chloe beside me, and I realize that her sundress was hanging off her shoulders, ready to come down like a waterfall.

“Hmm Annabeth, you are such a slut! Go up to him and give him a lap dance girl!” Chloe said, smacking my ass.

Going up to him, I turn myself around, with my back towards him and push my ass at his pelvis area, grinding on him and letting him feel just how wet I am getting from this experience. His dick was responding to me as soon as I have my ass on his groin, growing steadily into its harder form. Seeing that I was having Percy all for myself, Chloe came up to me and start kissing me while touching the sensitive parts of my skins, giving me goosebumps all over.

“Ugh…. Annabeth.” Percy obviously moaned, and I could feel his hand resting on my ass to squeeze each butt cheeks. I smile, knowing that I made Percy feel good.

After a while, Chloe went behind Percy and squished her boobs on the back of his head. In the meantime, her sundress fell and her lacy bra was pressing up against Percy’s head like a comfy pillow.

“You are so hard, Percy…” I said, swaying left and right.

Wanting more stimulation, I turn around and climb on the bags. My legs on either side of his hips before grinding like I am riding a bull, “Mmm.. so hard.”

Looking up at Percy, I saw him and Chloe kissing hard, making me wetter as I look at their tongue dancing around each other.

“Your turn, Chloe…” I said.

Removing myself, I let Chloe slid her ass down onto Percy and let her have her fun.

“Hmm… lap dances are so much fun.” She said, grinding on his hard rod to make it bigger.

While they were cloth fucking each other, I walk behind Percy, kissing him while he is sliding his hands all over me, making me feel a growing needs inside me.

Looking back at them, Chloe had her body turn around, basically sitting on Percy’s lap like what I was doing as she grind more forcefully, pushing her breast in and out of his face. Even as I watch as they got hotter and hotter with each grinding, I was already planning on how to get Percy to fuck me. With no plausible option, I just simply said, “Percy, I want you to fuck me.”

“Hmm… Are you sure wise girl?”

In respond, I walk over to the pool table and shove the balls on one side, then I lift myself up on the side and slide my panties aside for Percy to fuck me raw. My right leg was hanging off the ledge while I steady myself with my left leg on the table. I bet in Percy’s eyes, I was begging for him to come to me. Still, not missing by that much…

“That enough to answer you?” I said, hoping he would hurry up.

Percy smiled at my eagerness, slightly pushing Chloe off of him as he walk over while unzipping his pants. He draw out his hard dick and I drool at the sight of it as it’s going to be suck up by my pussy. As for Chloe, she climb on the table and sit herself on top of my head. I instantly know what to do and began licking her panties furiously, making her moan already.

“Ready wise girl?” He said, rubbing his dick on my folds.

I was already drenching wet as I wiggle my ass in the hopes of letting him know that I was damn well ready for his meat. Within two seconds, I felt the familiar feeling of his shaft stuff inside my cunt and filling it up with nothing but his cock.

“Oomph!” A muffled yelp came out of me, sending vibration on Chloe’s pussy and making her moan too.

“Fuck!” Percy grunted as he began to have his way with me, “Your pussy is sucking me in!”

Once he bottom out inside my vagina, there was nothing stopping his powerful thrust, not that I want him to ever stop anyway. Each time his cock slid in and out of me, I involuntary suck harder on Chloe’s now exposed pussy, making the girl whine and yelp when I suck on her clit.

“Hmm… Eat me out Annabeth.” She moaned, "Stick your tongue inside me and fuck me with it babe…."

Doing what she wants, I stuck my tongue inside her cunt and lick her g-spot repeatedly. Her moans were getting louder and louder, but Percy muffled it by kissing her and making the sound feels even more erotic and sexy.

“Jesus Annabeth…” Percy groaned, his cock throb unbelievably hard inside me, “I am going to cum…”

Squeezing my muscles, I milk him for all he has to offer. He grunted loudly before emptying his first load deep within my womb. At around the same time, Chloe orgasmed and came all over my face with her tasty pussy juice.

“Oh Fuck!” Chloe moaned, grabbing anything that she could hold on to as her juice squirt out.

After the intense fuck session, I felt Percy withdraw his cock from my cunt. Chloe also weakly got off my head, letting me see Percy’s face who have a stupid expression on.

“You like that, seaweed brain?” I asked, probably having that same stupid expression on.

Percy nodded eagerly, “Thank you for giving me my first lap dance, wise girl.”

“Mmm… That was so nice.” Chloe said, “I didn’t know Annabeth would be so good with her mouth.”

“Well, your pussy taste so good. Of course I want to keep licking it.” I remarked, making the girl laughed.

“Thanks babe! I hope I get to taste your soon.” She smiled.

Percy, obviously have other ideas, said, “Why don’t you get a taste of my girlfriend now? Bend over and eat her out!”

"Oooh Percy… you just wanna see me lick your girlfriend’s cunt, don’t you?" Chloe laughed at his real intention.

"Got me there…" He laughed with her.

Before long, Chloe was bending over until her mouth was at my pussy. She started digging in right away, sucking Percy’s seed and my juice, licking me clean and again making me horny as hell.

“Hmm.. such good girls!” Percy said.

Unbeknown to Chloe, Percy’s real intentions was to fuck Chloe while she was bending over me and standing up. He was already jerking off his cock, which had remained hard after his first orgasm. As soon as he stuffed his cock in, Chloe muffled yelp a high pitch scream as she’s eating me out. I didn’t even have to look up and know that Percy has his revive cock up her ass. I didn’t know if Chloe has ever done anal, and seeing how she’s whimpering and a few tears in her eyes, I look over to Percy and silently told him to go slow.

“Oh sorry.. Is this you first time doing anal?” Percy asked.

Chloe nodded slowly, and I almost feel sorry for the girl. Hoping to help her loosen up, I climb off the pool table and kneel down where Chloe’s pussy is. Percy knows what I was doing, so he pushed his cock out until only his tip was in, giving me space to eat her out and loosen her up.

“Oh..! Oooohhh keep licking me please…!”

Working on her pussy, I waiting until she’s super wet, almost gushing her juice. Once she’s drench, I left her pussy alone and crawl out under Chloe’s legs to gave Percy an _all good_ look, letting him know that Chloe is nothing but ready for him to fuck her to another universe.

“Ready, Chloe?” Percy asked, and in respond, Chloe pushed herself back and fuck herself down his whole pole.

“Damn! It feels so much different up my ass.”

Percy moaned, probably from the fact that he just took the virginity of her ass, “Wow… your ass is really tight…”

Fucking her ass with a few stroke, he gradually gain speed and soon enough he’s fucking her while destroying her ass. Chloe gripped the end of the pool table with all her might, getting fuck into the table. Percy’s thrusts was so powerful even a table of this weight was slightly moving back and forth.

“Oh My Fucking God! Percy! You are being so rough!” Chloe screamed.

Percy didn’t let up, hammering her tight asshole with all his might, “That’s because you ass is so tight. Ugh.. Shit, Chloe.”

I smirked, glad that Percy was the one who took the virginity of her ass. I mean, Chloe deserves someone special, but until then I am more than willing to share my boyfriend with her. Plus, I couldn’t say no to Percy having another pussy when I am getting more than one dick.

“Mmm.. You gonna cum?” I ask her.

Chloe didn’t answer me, but her moans gave me more than enough to know that she just had a mini orgasm. With pleasure rocketing through her, I decide to pleasure myself too since she made me horny again when she sucked on my pussy.

Getting back into my position before Percy rammed it up her ass, I gave Chloe a good look of my pussy. She knew what I want immediately, sucking the remaining cum in my pussy and into her mouth. I held onto her head with my hand, my legs were wrapped around her head to push her closer to eating me out.

"Oh Chloe…! Fucking eat that cum babe!" I moaned.

I was almost approaching the need to orgasm again. My mind was fill with nothing but bubbles of pleasure, way too much that I was beyond oblivious to know that the door to the bar has just been open and close quickly.

Percy seems to notice something, but he didn’t pay much attention to it until it was too late. Percy let loose his strength on violating Chloe until he came with a wordless cry of moans and groans. His orgasm triggered Chloe to bit on my clit, making me lose my mind. I came and squirt all over her face, making her sticky wet.

Nothing seems better at that moment, the wonder of cumming so hard that it left me with absolutely no control of my body movement. The room was fill with nothing but our echoes of cries, cries of pleasure and quick breathing.

“Wow… I guess the rumors are true, Annabeth. Percy.”

Hearing someone else say something tingle my senses and made me wide awake. I look back only to see Hermes with an big envelope and two boxes of packages.

“Lord Hermes!” I screamed.

Wanting to cover myself up, I found nothing so I just covered my breast with both hands. Percy tried to pull his pants up but fail miserably, almost tripping over himself in the process.

“Ugh wow.. Hermes. Uh… what are you doing here?”

“Enjoying the show, of course.” He laughed, “Don’t worry, I froze Chloe here so she wouldn’t even know that I am here.”

Looking at Chloe, she seems frozen in time.

“No. I mean seriously, what are you doing here?” I ask.

“Well, I have some olympic packages to deliver to you two. Usually, I just send one of my servants to do this, but hearing the rumors on Olympus, I just want to see for myself.” Hermes said.

“Rumors?” Annabeth asked, “What are you talking about?”

“You don’t know? Your mother has been quite happy since she got back to Olympus, and saying that she’s not a virgin Goddess anymore. She also said that she had sex with you, Percy, and Poseidon last night. Now there is no virgin Goddess in the Olympians anymore.”

“She did?!” I almost scream in frustration.

In the back of my mind, I knew she would tell everyone. Now I am a slut in everyone’s eyes, and I don’t know if that’s a good or bad thing.

Hermes nodded, “Everyone on Olympus knows now…”

After revealing that dramatic news, he nonchalantly gave us the envelope and packages before turning around to leave, “Oh, before I forget, you two are invited to Olympus for a special event after you’ve finish this quest. Those two packages are from your parents.”

“Well, good luck fucking your brains out.” He smiled, leaving the room, “And tell my son I said hi.”

Once the door close, Chloe snapped back into time and reality. She was still panting from getting filled in her ass, “Wow Percy, fuck me in my ass anytime you want.”

Beside the news that Hermes brought us, I was worry that Chloe might get suspicious about the stuff Hermes has brought us. I look up at Percy, hoping he got the idea. He gave me an subtle nod before replying Chloe, “Yeah.. Definitely Chloe. Hey, would you mind finding out if my friends are awake yet. They are in room…”

Chloe pouted at him with big goofily eyes, “What..? Don’t you wanna fuck me some more? I know you are still very horny.”

Chloe opened up her pussy for him, standing with tan long legs wide open, “My other hole is waiting for you.”

Because I’ve been with Percy for so long, I have a feeling that his resolves is getting weaker and his attention on cumming inside Chloe’s pussy gets stronger. His eyes are not moving away from her other hole. In the meantime, Chloe stretched her aching pussy with her fingers and immediately Percy’s cock is now steady rising even more.

I smirked.

_Oh well, might as well get another round going before seeing what Hermes has brought us._

“Uh.. Annabeth?” Percy asked suddenly, “I thought we…”

Giving him a dirty sexy stare while rubbing my pussy on the top of Chloe’s nose to get off, I said, “Oh just fuck her, seaweed brain. I am sure whatever it is can wait.”

Moaning as she played with herself a little, she told Percy, “Yeah.. fuck me silly.”

With that said, Percy instantly plunged right inside her and began working right away, “Jesus, Chloe.. how are you so wet?”

I could feel Chloe’s smiling as she’s eating me out, not that it matters. What is really important is the fact that we are fucking again, and I have a feeling that we are going to stay in this bar for a while. A long while.

“Well, doing a lap dance for you makes me horny, you know?” Chloe said with a muffled replied.

Each powerful thrust jolt Chloe’s body forward. In return, I was getting eaten out and at the same time getting my clit pleasured when her nose pressed against it.

“Oh wow! Percy.. You are being so much rough than last time…” Chloe whimpered. Her moans vibrated to my pussy and instantly made me cum. I held on to her head and push her as far up my pussy as I could before squirting all over the brunette girl.

“Jesus Percy!” Chloe screamed. Her elbows couldn’t support her from my boyfriend’s extremely fast thrust and collapse with her tits pressed up on the pool table.

“Chloe… Chloe… It’s just too wet… You pussy. It’s too tight..!” Percy grunted, getting to the point of no return.

As soon as I’ve recovered, I climb off the pool table and crawl under where Percy and Chloe are connected. Smirking wickedly, I stood up on my knees and lick Chloe’s clit and a part of her cunt while massaging Percy’s testicles.

“Oh Annabeth….!! Nooo…. I am.. Please… I am gonna cum soon….” Chloe was totally out of control as she lay there taking it all. Her body writhe as I continues to tease her clit and sucking on it, “Annabeth… No…. Please…. I am gonna cum if you keep doing that….”

Meanwhile, my boyfriend was having a tough time managing between getting his dick squeezed by Chloe’s wonderful pussy while having his balls knead by my hand. HIs thrusts were way out of control and I am surprised that he could hold on that long. However, last night was probably when he held on the longest ever since we started having sex. Hmm… Just thinking about me makes me want a dick inside me again.

“Oh Crap… Annabeth! Stop.. I don’t wanna to cum too soon…” He said, almost inaudible from the moans that Chloe’s is making.

Ignoring their respond, I make it even harder for them to hold off from cumming over each other by switching side. Now, I am licking and sucking on one of Percy’s testicle while pinching and squeezing Chloe’s nub.

“Fuck! Wise girl… Ugh… Shit! I am… gonna… I am gonna…”

“Annabeth… Shit! I can’t.. hold on anymore….”

Both of them are onto the edges already, I smile and gave Chloe a really hard pinch and immediately she orgasmed and cum all over Percy.

“Fucking Shit…!!! Ahhhh……” She screamed.

Cumming that hard means that her pussy is almost suffocating Percy’s cock. Seeing how Percy thrusted all the way inside, leaving not a single inches outside her pussy. I took the chance to draw out more of his cum by paying all my attentions on his balls, licking it, sucking on both testicles, kneading and massaging it until I heard a really loud groan.

“Holy Crap!! I’m **CUMMING!!!** ” He screamed.

Each spurt of his cum intensify Chloe’s orgasm, making the brunette girl screamed until the room is filled with nothing but the echoes of their cries.

I smile, seeing how my work has make their orgasm so much better. After they were done, Percy pulled out of her pussy. He wobbly fell backward until he tripped over the bean bag that he was sitting on and collapse on top of it. Chloe, instead of getting up, was too tired to even speak. Seeing how she’s bend over the pool table, her legs already gave out and her pussy is leaking like a river. I kneel down face to pussy and began eating a cocktail of Percy’s cream with Chloe’s juice.

“Mmm..! Yummy.” I said.

I don’t even think Chloe register that I was eating her out because she didn’t start moaning when I stick my tongue in her pussy. I guess Percy really did fuck the shit out of her.

Leaving her pussy with a good amount of cum, which is still a lot, I look back at my boyfriend and saw that he was looking interestingly at me. I smile at him when he reached down to jerk off at the sight of me naked and the sight of Chloe knock out from the intense fuck.

“Seaweed brain… You like that, don’t you?”

Jerking faster, he said, “Duh… you are definitely the perfect girlfriend I could have ask for.”

“Aww… another compliment. I should really start counting them.” I laugh.

“Don’t get use to it, wise girl.” He laughed too. .

Seeing how he’s jerking his limp cock with little to no effect, I decide to help him out, “Here baby…”

Crawling over on my hands and knees, I reached him and the bean bag while he opened up his legs for me to suck him back to hardness, “Let me help you…”

Pushing the tip of his dick up against his pubic bone, I gave it one long agonizing slow lick, then again and again until he’s at least at half mast. Then I took the head of his dick with my lips, squeezing it and licking it everywhere. Soon, he’s semi hard. Afterward, I gave his balls some attention while he resumed jerking his cock.

“See! Nice and hard….” I said, finishing my blowjob, “Wasn’t that better than jerking off?”

“Well, if it’s from you… I don’t expect anything less.” He said.

“Two compliments a day? Wow, I definitely need to reward you, seaweed brain.”

Pushing back from him, I lay down on the other beanbag and told him to come to me, “Come on, I know you love to fuck my tits.”

"Fuck Yes!" He smiled as he walked over, straddling my chest and push his cock at the valley of my breasts. I push my boobs together and he immediately start thrusting and making those really lewd sound outta my breasts.  
“You hear that? That sounds so dirty….” I smiled up at him.

More focus on my titty fucking me, he nodded instead of answering me. Just to make it a little more unfair for him, I drool all over the space between my breasts, making it much more slippy for him to slide up and down.

Going crazy after a while, I was having a hard time keeping my breast together for him to fuck it. However, I sense that Percy was not that far off from cumming either so I began rubbing my tits on his cock while he is thrust his cock in between my tits.

Groaning wordlessly, he said, “Shit..! Cumming…”

On his last thrust, I let my tongue out and lick his head, forcing him to cum all over my neck and my face. Even though he didn’t released as much cum, probably because I squeezed him dry when he was fucking Chloe, there is still quite a few strings on my neck and my face.

“Pwwefff…” He sighed, “I never thought that finding something to do would ended up with us having sex again…”

“Well, you started it. Still, I am not complaining.” I said laughing, “I had fun strip dancing for you.”

“No doubt… I had fun too..” He said, removing himself from my chest, "Hey babe, Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Do you mind if I ask Thalia or Artemis if Chloe can become a huntress?" He asked, "I mean, I didn’t know that she had a boyfriend and he caught us fucking yesterday. Now she doesn’t have a place to stay."

I laugh, "Definitely Percy. I am really glad that you want to help her. Plus, I could see us being best friends, so why not?"

He stood up and began gathering his clothes, “Thanks wise girl. I guess now we should see what Hermes has brought us.”

Licking up his remaining cum on my tits while standing up, I said, “Get me my clothes, please…” After throwing my clothes at me, Percy went over to wake Chloe up.

“Chloe. Wake up…” Percy said.

Instead of shaking her body, Percy was sliding his hand up and down her folds and a few moans came out of the girl’s lips.

“Mmm… Percy.”

The way her eyes flutter means that she’s waking up soon, so Percy shoved a finger inside her forcefully and making her wake up instantly.

“Ooohppph!!”

She jumped awake from the intrusion and looked around, finally landed her eyes on my boyfriend and smiled, “Hmm… Percy. Nice way to wake up after being fuck unconscious.”

Percy smirked, smacking her not overly big butt, “Come on, let’s get over to our room. Annabeth and I have somethings we need to do back there.”

Chloe looked curious about what we have to do, but also confused about it too. However, she didn’t question it and said, “Great. Maybe I can use you bathroom for a shower…”

Throwing Chloe her sundress, she said, “Thanks…”

Once we were all done, we left this bar that will probably smell like cum for days to come. Still, I was more intrigue about what Hermes has brought us to care.

With one package in my hand while Percy holding the other, we pile inside our room and I could still smell the strong sense of sperm and cum. There are my panties and bra lying on the floor, then there is Percy’s t-shirt from yesterday along with his boxers.

“Hmm… I see you two have so much fun yesterday….” Chloe laughed, “Like A LOT of fun…”

Dismissing what Chloe said, I ask, “You think we should clean up?”

Percy replied, “Yeah definitely.”

Finally, everything was nice and clean. We had to switch out the bed sheets and the blankets because there was too much dry cum coating it.

“Do you guys have a towel that not covered with cum?” Chloe asked, still snickering.

“Shut up Chloe…” I said jokingly, tossing her a clean towel.

“Thanks babe.” She said, “I won’t take long….”

After she disappeared, we throw all the stuff that Hermes brought us on our bed, crawling on while Percy works on one of the boxes and I look at the brown envelope.

“What do you think its in the envelope?” I ask.

“No clue, open it.” He said, trying to cut through the tape of the box.

I did, and inside there was a letter from… Chiron!

_Oh crap! Does he knows about our sex parties and orgies? Did he heard the rumors from Olympus too?_

“It’s from Chiron.” I said in shock, and Percy’s jaw dropped.

Reading the letter, I was shocked and speechless for a totally different reason.

Dear Percy and Annabeth,

I have something to tell both of you. It might comes as a really big surprise, but I am just going to say it anyway. I am leaving camp half blood under Zeus’s command. He needed me some place else. However, someone needs to fill my place to take care of the camp. So, I am promoting both of you to become the head counselors of camp half blood. You two have shown great leadership skills for as long as I can see, and there is no one better than you two to take on this position. And don’t worry about the quest anymore. Just go and enjoy staying in Vegas or San Fran till you come back. One last thing, there is a key in the envelope. This key only works with a specific door. I hope the camp like the surprise. Well, may we see each other again and take care of camp half blood for me.

Chiron

“Chiron is giving us his position as head counselors!” I gasped.

Percy knitted his eyebrows together, then he snatched the letter from my hands and read it thoroughly, “ _…. So I promote both of you to become… head counselors… of camp half blood!_ ”

“Holy crap! Is he really leaving camp?” Percy asked, “Who is taking care of camp now?”

“I don’t know, Percy… Why would he leave camp anyway?”

Turning the envelope upside down, a small key fell out. I took the key, not recognizing it from anywhere around camp half blood, “What door is he talking about?”

Percy shrugged.

“Well, what are we going to do once we get back?” He asked, “Plus, we can’t just leave the camp with no one in charge.”

“I don’t know, Percy…” I said.

Leaving the envelope behind, I grab the package with my name on it and rip it open. Inside, I realize that a white beautiful dress was resting in there. On top of this dress, I saw a card with writings on it.

“Did you get a card?” Percy asked.

Dear Annabeth,

It’s your mother, Athena. Olympus is celebrating the defeat of the titans and you two are invited to join and party with us. Hermes probably told you already so I will see you soon. If you really want to stay in Vegas for a few day, I guess…. And don’t worry, this party is all month long so you won’t miss anything. I hope you will wear the dress and heels that I’ve picked for you when you get here. I will probably see you sooner than that though, if you know what I mean….

Love,

Athena

_Ha..! I totally know what you mean, mom…_

Pulling out the dress, I saw something entirely different than what I expected. The dress has no back! If I put it on, it will probably rest somewhere around my lower back. There is only a few thin strap around the back that hold the rest of the dress together, and it stops probably around my lower thighs to my knees. As much as I love this dress, I know that it looks really slutty. It is almost screaming for guys to put their hands on me so they can fuck me and take me raw.

“Olympus party?” Percy said, pulling out a suit from his box, “Wow, I guess that all the more reason to head back…”

Meanwhile, I snatch Percy’s suit along with my new white dress and put them into our wardrobe. Hopefully it won’t get dirty from our future fuck sessions.

“Well, should we…”

All of a sudden, the door slam open as Thalia, Jason, and Luke piled inside our room. Both half blood stood wobbly, like they are not really awake yet. However, Thalia was not as sleepy as Luke or Jason. She seems more energize than tired. Stretching her arms above her head, she said, “Man…! Getting fuck till morning sure is relaxing.”

Instead of agreeing with Thalia, Jason and Luke mumbled and grunt while looking at the floor like a zombie.

“Can we please switch topic?” Jason said, half tired and half defeated.

Luke agreed, “Yeah… I don’t wanna talk about it.”

Percy laughed, so did I. It’s no surprise that they are as tried as we are, since fucking from night till morning is surely not an easy task.

“That tired, eh?”

Walking over to Thalia, I ask, “Did you get to have fun?"

“Yup..” She smiled goofily, “My pussy and my ass feels great. What about you? Did you get filled from last night till morning?”

“Sort of…” I smiled, and I have a feeling that Thalia knew I am holding something back.

She scrunched her eyebrows, “What do you mean ‘sort of’?”

I smirked, knowing that this news is going to blow her mind, “Lord Poseidon and my mother came and visit last night…”

“Really!? Did they… I mean, they have to be really mad then, weren’t they?” She asked, bewildered.

Looking back at Percy with the same smirked, he grinned and said, “Well, sort of…”

“What do you mean ‘sort of’?! Just tell me what happened already…”

If there is one thing I know about my best friend, is that she gets really mad when someone is keeping something from her. Meanwhile, Jason and Luke took slow steps to the sofa and plop on top of it. They seems really tired. No doubt Thalia drain their energy and stamina totally out. Either way, I look back at Thalia’s annoy expression with a huge wide grin, “We sort of have sex with our parents…”

“What?!” Thalia screamed, “You did what?”

“Yeah… we sort of have sex with our parents.” I said, then Percy added, “Well, not sort of anyway… we.. uh… like actually have sex with our parents.”

The expression on Thalia’s face was a totally shocker. Not only is she speechless, but I saw out of the corner of my eyes that Jason and Luke were also paying attention and out of words.

“Wow! But isn’t that like incest or something?” Jason asked.

“Meh… we are Greeks. It happens all the time. Plus, you had sex with your sister, so you kinda did incest too…” I said.

Jason shrugged, “Touché.”

Thalia was at shocked, but after a while she began to laugh, "Ooohh! I should have guess that Athena is always such a horny slut."

"Hey! That’s my mother." I said.

"Anyway, I didn’t mean it like that." Thalia apologized, "Well, you gonna give me the sweet details or not?"

** Time Skip **

"Seriously?"

"Yup! He fucked my ass so much more than my pussy." I said, "Cumming a good amount on my face too."

"Wow… Now I wanna some of that dick." Thalia laughed.

"Yeah…" I said dreamily, "Can’t wait to fuck Lord Poseidon again."

"Okay. Now that I know about you little adventure with your godly parents, what are we doing today?" Thalia asked.

"Well, since everyone is already here, we need to discuss somethings." I said, "Hermes brought us some packages when I was at the bar with Percy and Chloe."

"What were you doing at the bar? And who is Chloe?" Luke asked.

"Chloe is the waitress serving us yesterday, and what do you think we were doing anyway?" I smirked at him.

"How am I supposed to know? ….Oh!"

I laughed at his stupidity, "You are such a goof, Luke."

His expression turned into a face of approval while nodding, "Bar fucking… That’s awesome!"

Jason then smack him in the back of the head, almost hard enough to cause a concussion, "Anyway, what were you saying Annabeth?"

"Right. So Hermes brought some things for us while we were getting it on. One is a letter from Chiron. He said that me and Percy has been made camp’s counselors since he’s leaving camp half blood for good." I said, "The other…"

"Really?" I got cut off, "Where is he going?"

"I don’t know.. he didn’t say." I said, "He also left a key in the envelope, said that it open a door of some kind. He said it’s a surprise."

"I really hope it a good surprise, not one of his lame and "unsurprising" surprise." Thalia said, making the boys laughed.

"So yeah, that’s one thing." I said, "The other thing is about the Olympus party. We both got a letter from our parents, saying that we can invite anyone with us to Olympus once we get back to New York City. So I guess we could decide now if we wanna stay in San Fran or head right back to NYC."

"Hell, I say we ditch the west coast and head back east." Thalia said, "We need you two to watch the camp as soon as possible. Plus, it’s not like I don’t wanna be in the Olympus party…"

"Well, what about you two?" I asked Jason and Luke.

They shrugged, "Doesn’t really matter. It’s not like I’ve got anything to do in San Fransisco." Luke said.

"Great. I guess we are going back to camp half blood then." I said.

"Okay. Is there anything else that we need to discuss?" Thalia asked.

 **"** Actually, yeah. Remember that waitress I fucked yesterday?" Percy suddenly said.

“Chloe? What about her?” Thalia asked, totally puzzled, “Is there something wrong?”

“Well, I guess I didn’t know she had a boyfriend when I fucked her yesterday. He caught us and now she doesn’t have a place to stay in.” Percy said. 

"Holy Shit! You fuck someone’s girlfriend and he caught you?" Jason exclaimed.

"Yeah, a little guilty but was totally worth it." I smile, “Anyway, It was my fault so that’s why I want to ask you something…”

Not even a few seconds later, Thalia realized what Percy is asking her and she immediately shook her head, “Oh no! Don’t even try to ask.”

“Please…. It’s the only way that she can passed through the boarders to camp.” Percy pleaded.

Thalia sighed, “Percy. You do realize that being a hunter needs training, right? Plus, she will probably freak out when she knows that the Greek Gods exist.”

“You are right, but I can’t you ask Artemis to let this one slide anyway?”

Thalia sighed, giving up and throwing her hands up in the air, “Fine… I’ll ask her now. But I wouldn’t be surprised if she wants something back from you.”

“Uhh.. it can’t be that bad anyway, right?” Percy asked nervously, but Thalia didn’t answer him.

“Get me a drachma and make a mist, Percy. I will IM her right now.”

After everything is set, Thalia threw the coin inside the mist and said, “Please Iris, show me Artemis, Goddess of hunt.”

A few second later, the image of Artemis pops up. However, it was not what I was expecting of her to be doing. Nor the place that I was expecting her to be, which is Olympus. Instead, I saw the strawberries field in the distances and I immediately know that the Goddess has stumbled upon the forest of camp half blood.

**“Oh Fuck! Goddess Artemis! Your pussy is the best… So TIGHT!”**

**“Mmm… Hmm… Fuck me harder, Will. Give me your big cock.”** Artemis screamed into the night, **“Oooh!! Let me suck you cock, Connor! I gotta keep you hard.”**

We were all shocked, but Thalia acted like nothing is wrong with the picture and gesture us to be quiet.

“My lady…” Thalia said, letting Artemis knows her presence, “I see you are having some fun.”

 **“Oh! Thalia…”** Artemis squealed, **“Are you have a fun time with your quest?”**

“Oh yes… I bet Will and Connor is having a lot of fun too, right?” Thalia asked, smirking.

 **“Hey Thalia!”** Will thrusted harder, leaving Connor moaning from the blowjob, **“When are you coming back so we can double team you with Lady Artemis, eh?”**

Surprisingly, Will was still hammering away at Goddess Artemis, unbeknown to our presences since the iris message is only focusing on Thalia.

“Later, big boy…” Thalia smiled, “I need to ask Lady Artemis something.”

**“Mmm… Well, I will come to you after I am done with satisfying these two cocks, okay? Assuming I don’t pass out from having too much fun, see you in a sec…”**

Just like that, Goddess Artemis wiped across the message and it disconnected. We were all slack jaw from looking at the iris message, none of us have anything to say except Thalia, “Well, I guess we are just gonna have to wait.”

Instead of answering her, Percy asked, “You’ve fucked Will and Connor before?”

“Yeah, plenty of times… Why..?” Thalia smirked, but Percy shrugged it off, “Anyway, Will and Connor are the only ones right now who knows our hunters secret, beside you guys. They were the only ones we asked to have sex with us each night. Nobody around camp knows except them.”

“You trust them that much?” Luke asked.

“Meh… They get to fuck our pussies and asses. I say that’s enough to convince them.” She said, “So, what are we going to do now? It’s not even night time yet and I am not in the mood to fuck again….”

“Well, there is a sauna place on the train. I am going to see if they are any good after such a long fuck yesterday night.” Jason said, “You guys in?”

Luke replied eagerly, “Fuck, I do need to relax.”

Even though Thalia said she wasn’t up to fucking right now, it didn’t stop me from feeling horny from the iris message. Just remembering the mental image of the Goddess of hunt being fucked like a toy by Connor and Will, both of whom are my friend, I was no doubt turned on. It also made me wonder about the camp’s condition right now. Since Chiron is gone, I wonder if people in a relationship are having sex with each other already. Either way, I know that I need to satisfy this feeling down my crotch and what better way to do it than in the sauna.

“Yeah, I’ll come with you…” I said, “Percy?”

“It’s okay… I will stay here with Thalia." Percy said.

“Great. I will meet you guys there after I grab my towel in my room.” Luke said.

We three got up and walk out the room. Luke heading down the hall to Thalia’s room and me and Jason walking up the hall to the sauna place. It’s not a long walk, but once we got there no one was at the front to lead us inside.

“Um…. you sure this is the place?” I ask.

Jason looked at me questionably, “Who knows… I just wanna get inside a hot tub so much…”

“Man..! My muscles are so tight after fucking Thalia whole night long…” He said, unintentionally flexing his biceps and suddenly I was very aware of him and his features, “I mean, I didn’t even know I could….”

Not letting him finished his sentence, I drag him by his hand and walk inside the place.

“Umm… Annabeth? Shouldn’t we wait for someone to let us in first?” He asked.

I didn’t answer him. All that’s on my mind was getting a way to at least getting some oral from Jason so I could relieve some stress down at my lower region. At soon as we reached the end, I randomly open a sliding door and accidentally step inside the VIP room, or at least from what I’ve seen, a high class sauna room.

“Annabeth..?”

Shushing him, I said, “Come on…

Reluctantly, he stepped inside and was immediately amaze at the quality of the sauna. One side of the room was the sauna box with glass door. A big rectangular pool in the middle of the room with little stairs leading to to the hot spring area. From the hot spring, there is a waterfall that leads the water directly back into the pool. Even I was a little amaze.

“Well, I guess we should get to relaxing, right?” I said, though I secretly wants something else.

However, Jason was already stripping out of his clothes. First his shirt flew off, leaving his toned six pack out in the open. They are not as muscly as Percy’s but… Damn, I want to touch them…. His pants then fell off and a prominent bulge was sticking out of his boxers.

_Hopefully it won’t stay as a bulge by the time I strip…._

He took his socks off too, leaving them in a pile before turning to me, “Well..? Are you going to relax?”

_So he has no idea what I am planning? By the sound of his voice, he really has no clue…._

“Yup!” I grinned.

Making sure that he’s looking at me, I lift my feet back and hook my finger on the heels of my sandals to take it off. Repeating it for the next sandals, I saw out of the corner of my eyes that he’s somewhat paying attention.

_Mmm… not working so much… Well, let see if this will gets his attention…_

Pulling on the zipper on the back of my sundress, I pretend like its stuck and groan, “Ugh… Mind helping me with the zipper?”

Jason turned his attention on me, then realize what I am asking him, “Oh! uh.. okay.”

Turning with my back towards him, I felt his hands slowly lowering it until I can remove it completely.

“Thanks!” I grinned again.

Stepping out of the dress, I kick them in the pile and turn back to him.

“Uh… Annabeth?” Jason said uncomfortably, “You are… your…”

I smile, knowing that I’ve got him under my trap, “What?”

Smiling innocently, the bulge in his boxer morph into a small little tent, “You are not wearing a bra.” He mumbled, looking away, “And you are only covering it with your arms.”

“Mmm… why are you blushing then?” I asked, teasing him again.

“Well…” He gulped, “I… I mean… you.. look… uh….. I guess you look…”

“Sexy?” I ask, “You think that me wearing only my panties is sexy, don’t you?”

“Umm….” He wouldn’t say anything.

I smile, moving closer to him, “Well, I certainly think I look sexy wearing only my panties and covering my boobs with my arms…”

He was whimpering softly, and I like where this is going, “What do you think…?”

Just to be a little more unfair to him, I stop covering my boobs, showing him my well develop c cup breasts. The tent in his boxers is now undoubtedly more noticeable, and it’s throbbing from its restrain.

“If I start doing this…” I continued.

After doing that strip dance for Percy, I was not as apprehensive about doing these sort of dance anymore. Hoping to Seduce Jason a little more, I slowly gave him a small dance, swinging my body and my hips left and right, writhing my body and legs sensually and tempting him by sliding my fingers across the valley of my c cup breasts. Slowly, I went lower and lower until I’ve reached my white lacy panties and slipping a few finger under the cotton underwear.

“Mmm…” I bit my lips, “Do I look really sexy now?”

Jason was still trying to hold off, but I know the huge tent inside his boxer said otherwise. It was totally the end for him when I sucked on my fingers, making wet popping sounds.

“Oh Jason….” I moan and whimpered, getting so close to him that I could feel the hardness of his cock head, “Hmm… I see you like me showing myself, don’t you?”

“Annabeth… please…” He pleaded.

Well finally! He is begging me to do something to him. However, I am not done teasing him yet.

“Please what? Jason? Do you want me to do something?” I asked, stroking my palm up and down his crotch.

“Fuck, Annabeth…!” He said with each panting breath, “Please…”

“Hmm… Jason baby, I don’t understand….” I smirked, “What do you want me to do, Hmm?”

The cock in his underwear was already as hard as it can be, restraining by only a thin fabric that’s blocking me from getting to it. Still, I just want him to say it out loud, to say that he wants me to suck him off.

“Annabeth… I can’t.. Oh..!” Jason moaned, his knees buckling under my touches.

“Hmm…” I moan, getting to his ears and whispered, “Say it baby…”

Even though he was trying to use the sauna for relaxation, I bet now the only thing he could think about is his cock getting fondled by my soft smooth hand.

“Oh God…! Suck me off, please… Please suck me off and let me cum…” He said.

I smiled, finally getting what I wanted and straighten up myself. He looked shocked when I backed away from him, “Uh… I thought you… uh..”

Smiling at him, I left him dumbfounded as I walk off for the hot tub and slip into the warm water. He was still standing there, undoubtedly confused as to why I tease him and said nothing afterward, “Well? You gonna come over and let me suck you or what?”

Pretty quickly, he drop his boxers and his cock spring out long and hard. As he walks over, his cock bounced back and forth, causing me to lick my lips in anticipation.

After he slipped into the warm hot tub, I kneel right in front of him and said, “So, ready to get suck off, big boy?”

In the meantime, I took his cock in my hand and jerk him to his pleasure. He groaned, obviously feeling great when I am jerking him underwater.

“I think you know what I want, Annabeth…” Jason smirked, replacing my hand with his own. Since I don’t have anything to play with, I lower my hand until I am pleasuring his balls.

In respond, I saw his cock throb underwater and making me crave his cum even more now. “That excited, huh?”

Wasting no more time, I took a deep breath and sink underwater. Immediately, I took him in my mouth and bob up and down to pleasure him and his cock. Licking and tonguing the ridges, especially the bottom of his shaft, I felt his cock starting to throb violently like it’s about to blow. I took him outta my mouth and surface back up the water.

Catching my breath, I realize that this might be a little difficult because I couldn’t breathe under water like Percy can.

“What’s wrong?” Jason asked.

I pant, still catching air back into my lungs, “Couldn’t breathe….”

Praying to a God who I know can definitely help in this situation, I decide to see if he granted my wish. Taking another deep breath, I submerge under water and try to breath. Surprisingly, I was breathing underwater. Like actually breathing underwater!

_Thanks, Lord Poseidon…._

Since now I can breathe underwater, I didn’t even hesitate and took him back in my mouth, deep throating him as many moans and groans come from his lips.

“God!! How are you…. I thought you… can’t... breathe….” He mumbled.

Feeling too good, he tangled his hand into my messy ponytail and adjust my speed to his liking. Since I can breathe underwater, it wasn’t much of a problem for him to push me down until my nose to press up against his pubic skin.

“Shit!!! Annabeth! Ugh So good…. So fucking good….”

Even though I am underwater, I could still hear him perfectly. He held my head in place as his hips began thrusting long and languid strokes. I bet it feels wonderful for him, even I was having just as good of a time having a cock abusing my throat.

Finally he speeded up, sensing that he’s at the brink of release. His hips movement increased, but not by much because of the water resistance that preventing him from going crazy. I wasn’t complaining though, even though I could still breathe underwater, I was sort of out of breath from each of his thrusts down my throat. Before I knew it, I was choking underwater as well as his cock.

"Mmmm…!!" I tried to scream urgently.

The feeling of fainting was on the edge of me, and I really thought that I was unconscious until I was brought back up to surface. Immediately, I cough up water and spit.

"You okay?" Jason asked.

I gave him a reassuring smile, but I couldn’t speak because I was still catching air back in my lungs, "Pfew… I thought I was drowning..."

"Sorry…" He said apologetically, "But you mouth… and the water… and they way you lick me.. God! It was amazing."

I smiled at him, stood up with my back towards him, "Well, I certainly can’t blow you again. How about a little lap dance?"

He seemed intrigue, so that’s all the answers I needed to grind my ass at his pelvis. Pressing my buttocks at his cock, I grind on him like I’ve never grind before, swaying my ass left and right to add to the pleasure. Jason couldn’t stay away from me. His hands were fondling everything he could touch. He paid extra attentions on my tits, pinching my nipples and pulling on them.

"Oh Jason... Mmm…"

At soon as I felt him on the edge of cumming, I force him to let go of me as I crouch until I have my face right underneath his shaft and his balls, rubbing myself with his big bat and his balls.

“Annabeth!!! **CUMMING!!!!** ” Jason screamed.

Holding onto my head, he thrusted himself upward, rubbing the bottom of his shaft over my nose and my lips, just enough to feel it when I kiss his cock. Too much for him! He came right on my face. Huge spurts of cum filled my mouth, so much so that I was unable to take it all. I let go of his cock, playing with his balls at the same time and let him cum as much as he can. Most of his white cream dripped from my face to the water below, saving the trouble to clean it up later.

“Holy shit, Annabeth!” Jason said, panting each breath.

Kneeling up until my breasts are out of the water, I swirl his thick cum all over me before drooling a few strings down on my breast.

“You are so dirty, Annabeth…” Jason smiled, having recovered from his orgasm.

“I like being dirty, Jason… especially with you…” I wink, still playing and massaging his balls.

Leaning his head back, he moan and shudder slightly when I scrape my finger across the bottom of his still hard shaft.

“Man..! I though I was going to relax… Turns out you have your own plan, didn’t you?” Jason smiled at me, “You probably wanted a good fuck after seeing that Goddess get double teamed…”

I laugh once he finally realize my plan, “Hey.. I am sure you can still relax, you know… maybe after I am done with you and Luke…”

“Yeah.. Hey, speaking of which, where the heck is he?” Jason asked, puzzled.

**_… Meanwhile …_ **

**_ Luke _ **

You would think getting a towel is easy. Well, turns out it was not as easy as I hope to be. First of all, there are so many clothes on the floor, piling everywhere around the room. It no surprise that I can’t find my towel. Second of all, a blinding light suddenly flashed around the middle of the room, scaring the crap outta me.

“Oh. This is not the right room… hum?”

Looking at figure once the lights die down, I realize that this lady is the same lady from the iris message that Thalia called. Her brunette hair and her silver eyes, it’s a dead give away.

“Lady Artemis?”

She turned around, noticing me, “Oh! Hello there, how did you know my name?”

“Uh… I am a friend of Percy and Annabeth. Name is Luke. Jason and I just discover that we are half-bloods.” I explained, “I recognize you because Thalia iris message you when you were… uh… were…”

Artemis suddenly blushed. The way she looks is so sexy… Her body figure probably means that she couldn’t be more than 17 years old.

“Oh… You all saw that?” Artemis asked sheepishly, “I guess I was really being fucked senseless from their big cocks.”

Laughing at herself, I just notice that she has white strings plaster all over her face. She doesn’t even seems to know.

“Uh... Lady Artemis. You have uh... uh... your face…” I stuttered.

Pointing at the cum on her cheeks and nose, she smiled and laugh again, “Oh! Silly me… always forget to clear myself off…”

With a click of her fingers, her face is clear of cum. Still, not before she draw some onto her fingers and lick them into her mouth.

“Hmm… sweet nectar.” She said.

Watching her in awe, I was getting a boner from her licking cum. She didn’t notice yet, but I totally know that my erection is up and ready to go. I wasn’t trying to hide it, and finally she noticed.

“Oh!” She said, staring at my tool poking at my shorts, “I guess you like that, don’t you..?”

Smiling as she walked toward me, I gulp and give her a nod. She seems to be captivated by the growing size of my shorts, and without warning, she reach forward and knead the bulge sticking out.

She gasped, “Oh wow... You are pretty big...”

Even though I was feeling heavenly, I was getting uneasy and on the edge. I mean, being with a powerful Goddess, there is definitely that feeling of anxiety. Not to mention that this Goddess is kind of slutty and really sexy, which just adds to my discomfort.

I move back a little bit, but Artemis wouldn’t let up. Even until I back up onto a table, she’s still caressing my bulge which has now turned into a really hard cock. Her body is press up against me, feeling and making me grow as well as looking innocently like at me.

“Well, I am still kinda horny from getting fuck earlier…” She said, pushing her strap off her shoulders.

“Uh-huh...” I whispered,

She pouted her lips, making her look like she’s begging, “Would you happen to have really really big cock to satisfy a girl’s needs, Luke?”

Before I could respond, she has already lower my zipper and fondling my hard cock with only the thin boxer separating her hands from me.

“Hum… Show me your hard cock, won’t you?” Artemis said, her straps are now hanging off her shoulders and I can very well see her cleavage. I got much hornier from looking at her breast, partly because I’ve always love girls with a smaller size tits. I don’t know why, but Artemis B cup breast is really turning me on like never before.

Gulping down, I try my best to remind myself that I’ve to get to the sauna. But when Artemis took my hand and force me to cup her soft boobs. I’ve lost it.

_Fuck! I am fighting a losing battle over here. I mean, a Goddess offering herself is something that’s probably never going to happen to me again. I wanted to fuck her so much, but I don’t know if I actually should…_

Since I didn’t say anything from thinking too much, I didn’t even notice my hard cock was already outta my boxers which has been lowered down my knees. After Artemis gripped me in her ooh… so soft hand and rub me off slowly, I lost all my bets and decide to just go along with it.

The thought about going to the sauna with Jason and Annabeth disappear from my mind, and only left with a beautiful young Goddess playing with my cock.

“Damn Luke… Your girth is so big...” Artemis said in surprise, “Hmm… I can’t wait for it in my mouth and my pussy.”

I almost faint from what she said, “Wait… I can fuck your pussy?”

Artemis smirked dirtily, “Why not?” She smiled innocently, “Don’t you want to have your first experience with a Goddess’s pussy?”

Now, even the memory about going to the sauna with my best friend is gone. My mind could only imagine the tightness of this slutty Goddess’s pussy as I pound her hard and fast. Artemis laughed, kneeling before me and breathe on my more than stiff cock. I was throbbing so hard from her actions, making her smile as she took the base of my shaft and held it up. Then she licked it from bottom to top like an ice cream cone. Slowly and sensually too, making me groan from the feeling of her tongue sliding across the bottom of my big long shaft.

“Jesus Artemis…” I said, “God... lick me again…”

She immediately comply, and I never thought that she would actually listen. You know, since she’s a powerful Goddess and all. Licking and repeating the up and down motion, I was already feeling myself close to cumming. I don’t even know how she made me want to cum so quickly, but I guess I am just as horny as she is.

After her tongue bath, she pulled back and said, “Luke... you taste really good.”

I smile, tingling my hands in her hair and push her back to pleasure my cock, “Yeah yeah… just fucking blow me...”

As far as I can tell, a Goddess is someone who is proud, prideful and independent. The image that I am seeing right now is a totally contrary of what I’ve imagined. Plus, she’s only the first Goddess I saw. I wonder if the other Goddess are exactly like her… sluts begging to suck cocks…

“Mmm... I love it when I have a big cock in my mouth…” She said, meanwhile jerking me, “Hmm... you like that, Luke..? Like to see me lick your tip, don’t you?”

Yup! She is licking the tip of my cock alright, making the pleasure almost unbearable.

“Cum all over this slutty Goddess, Luke baby… Cum all over me and make me messy.” She said, lowering herself and push my cock upward so she can have access to my balls.

As she gobble down each of my testicles while sucking and licking it, she hasn’t forgotten about my cock. She just kept wanking my off as well as pleasuring my balls sack.

“Ugh… ugh cumming soon…” I grunt.

Hearing that, she double her efforts and sucking on one spot that took me by surprise. Right where my shaft and my balls meets, she sucked and licked right here really hard, causing me to scream and cum all over her face.

“Holy shit..!” I screamed, “ugh **cumming** ….”

Artemis squeal when I started cumming, a few strings landed on her forehead and nose, then I just kept shooting all over her lips and her chin.

“My God! Luke!!” She shrieked.

After a full 10 seconds later, I was finally done and she was covered with splotches of cum, not strings, but just puddles of my white sperm.

I lean back on the table, having experience my first ever oral sex with a Goddess. I think it’s because she’s a Goddess, that’s why I was cumming so much onto her. Somehow, I gotten too horny and smack my cock against her face a few times, causing her to lightly laugh.

“Damn Luke..! I can’t believe… You were saving that one up, weren’t you?” She smirked, sticking her tongue out and licking cum. 

_God! She looks sexy as fuck…_

“Not really, Lady Artemis… Not with all the fucking we did the last few days.” I chuckled, reimagining the days where I met Thalia and started this whole thing.

“Well, I am sure you had fun…” She smiled, “Now, if you don’t mind, can you take me too… Thalia...aaa?”

She seems to have lost her words, but when I saw where she’s looking, I chuckled.

“Oh yeah… I forgot to tell. Aphrodite bless me, Jason, and Percy with increase stamina a few days ago when we were having an orgy.” I said, “I guess it really doesn’t go away now, does it?”

Artemis was shocked, “Damn... even after you’ve cum, you are still so hard…”

Feeling up my cock, she palmed the bottom of my shaft, rubbing her hand up and down. It almost made me collapse on my knees from how good it feels, especially after cumming seconds ago.

“Well, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a guy stay hard like that…” She smiles, her face still covered with sperm, “I guess Thalia will have to wait…”

Turning around, she walked over to the small dresser and lean forward. She spread her legs apart, giving me a view of her panties hiding under that mini skirt. Twisting her body around and look at me sexily, she said, “Well, I did say I’ll let you fuck my pussy, didn’t I?”

Lifting her skirt up to her waist, I see her bright lacy pink panties, covering her snatch that’s probably begging to be filled. She slid her panties over to one side, then using her fingers to open up her lips for me to see the inside of her cunt, “So, fuck my pussy Luke. Fuck it however you like…”

With my pants down at my feet, I kick them off and went forward to Artemis. Waiting impatiently by the looks of it, I decide to tease her even though I have no clue what will happen when you tease a powerful Goddess.

“You want my cock up your cunt, Lady Artemis?” I ask, jerking my hard length and touching her lips gently.

She groaned, looking back with a wantonly eyes, “Oooh just stick your cock in me, Luke…”

I wasn’t done with her yet, so I press the bottom of my cock against her butt cheeks, rubbing up and down to prolong the experience.

“How bad do you want this cock, huh?” I ask, enjoying teasing her, “Hmm... Lady Artemis, you are so wet… Am I making you horny?”

She was whimpering, making those heavenly melody that could drive any guy crazy for her. Moaning suddenly, she squirted a good amount of her juice down on the carpet, “Oooh Ohhh….”

I couldn’t believe it. She must have been really horny, or her pussy is still tingling from getting fuck by those two guys in camp half blood. What’s their name again..? Oh yeah, Will and Conner.

“Mmm... You are such a dirty slut, Artemis…” I said, “You want another one?”

Nodding furiously, not even bothering with words, I smirked at her submissiveness. Lining my cock up, I gave it a slight push and already know that Artemis is probably the tightest outta all the girls I’ve fuck. Wanting to enjoy myself, I plunge in slowly and steadily, making her beg patiently for me to fuck her hard and fast.

“Mmm Ooohh…. I love it. I love your cock is slipping into me… Mmm, so good.” She moaned.

Not to mention how tight her pussy is, it’s also already so wet. It is so wet to the point where I think I am already holding back from cumming.

“Holy…ly. How are you so wet…?” I moan, finally bottom out inside her.

God! Just being inside her is already making me wanna cum, and I haven’t even start fucking her yet.

She smirked, “I get really horny after getting tease… Why? Don’t you like my wet pussy all ready for you…?”

Squeezing her muscles, I grunt and try to hold off. It took almost all of my will and energy to not cum so quickly.

“Well, come on… I know you wanna fuck it, don’t you?” She smiled, knowing probably that I couldn’t hold off.

_Fuck it…! Might as well cum inside one of the tightest pussy I’ve ever fucked._

Knowing that I couldn’t hold off, I gave it a few thrust and already pre cum were spurting outta me like a river. I didn’t went slowly, since I know that it probably won’t make Artemis cum again. Instead, I went as hard and fast as I can, making the Goddess scream in pleasure.

“Fuck me.. Mm… Fuck me like that! Yeah.. Yeah!” She screamed into the room, “Harder, baby… Harder…”

Jackhammering her pussy as fast as a jackhammer, I gave all that I had to rut her tight pussy. I wouldn’t be surprise if I’ve reshape her cunt permanently, given that my girth is pretty big and her pussy is really tight.

“Crap. I am gonna cum soon….” I moan, feeling extremely pleasurable.

A few more thrusts and I know that it’s gonna be the end, but I really wanna keep fucking her. Imagining how tight her pussy is, I wonder how much tighter her ass is going to be. Leaving everything to imagination, I pump in and out one more time before holding still as white semen pour out of me and inside her warm wet cunt.

“ **Oh you are gonna make me cum… Ooohh You are making me CUMMING…!!** ” She screamed, squirting as soon as I fired my load inside her.

Unbeknown to me, Artemis was rocking back and forth on my cock, making the pleasure stay as well as prolonging my orgasm. I didn’t know how much I cum, but I say it’s a lot.

“Holy motherfucking gods…” I grunted, getting too tired to stand anymore.

I collapse on my butt with my back against a bed, looking up at the Goddess’s wobbly legs and her body bend over. Her pussy leaking cum down her thighs and her satisfy look on her face.

“Oooh that was nice… Mmm you are such a great fuck.” She said, “So, you still hard for me or are you done for now?”

Looking back and seeing how I am still standing as hard as before, she smiles and said, “Well, I think you are my favorite fuck buddy right now.”

“Get on your back, Lady Artemis…” I smirked, “I am going to fuck you till you see stars.”

She smiled and immediately sat down, laying back and spreading her legs open for easy access. Her pussy is already smeared with my cum and a mixture of her juice. Although I wanted nothing to shove myself inside her again, I was interrupted when an iris message came up on our side. It was none other than Thalia and Percy, and I girl I’ve never seen before. Thalia seems shocked at what she saw. Can’t say I blame her…

“Lady Artemis… You are already on the train?” Thalia asks, surprised.

“Mmm… Yes, and I just met your friend here. He’s quite impressive, if you know what I mean…” Artemis chuckled, “He has managed to stay hard over… Oooh! Umm… Umm… Oh Yes yes! Fuck me, Luke…”

Even though Thalia was watching, and I know that she could see me, I couldn’t contain myself any longer. Not when the Goddess’s legs were wrap around my waist and my cock is rubbing the outside of her pussy.

Turning my sight from the Goddess, I look at Thalia and realize that she was smirking at me, “I thought you were going to relax in the sauna with Annabeth and Jason…”

“Meh... I like a Goddess’s pussy more…” I moan, “Oooh You are squeezing me too tight…”

Thalia laughed, “Yeah, I can totally see that...”

“Beside, I can’t refuse to a Goddess offering herself to me…” I said, more focusing on making Artemis cum again.

“Oh Luke! Oh oh oh!!!” She came again, and this time I don’t feel as close as I had.

Feeling her walls clinch, I waited and rock in and out slightly to heighten her orgasmic senses. Once she’s all calmed down, I began again only to make her cum within minutes.

“Oh Fuck me Luke!! Fuck me…”

_Who would have thought a Goddess would be this sensitive?_

Somehow, she decided to rub her clit and making that pussy incredibly tight. I was barely able to hold on, and when it’s all too much, I fuck her with one last thrust and pull out. Meanwhile, I jerk myself off and cum all over her belly and her dress which was laying somewhere around her mid-section. Even with all the strength that I had, I don’t think I could cum as much. And I was right. I only spurt out three huge spurt of cum on her belly and her dress, then just little strings of cum all over the place.

“Shit..!” I moan, riding out my orgasm.

Looking at the message, I realize that Thalia was still here. I smile and look back at the slutty young Goddess, making her lick my cum from which I draw from her belly.

“Damn! I guess you are really horny today, aren’t you Lady Artemis?” Thalia asked.

Artemis smiled at the message, then said, “I will make my way to you right now.. What room is it?”

“4-69..” She said, then smirked, “I will see you here, once you are done fucking like rabbits with Luke…”

The message disappear, and now Artemis is pushing herself up while straightening herself at the same time, “Well, I guess I will see you soon enough.”

“Yeah… thanks for letting me fuck your pussy though. It was the best pussy I’ve ever fucked.” I wink.

“Fuck! You are going to make me horny again…” She smirked, “Fuck Annabeth good for me, okay.”

Suddenly, I was confused, “What? I am just going to relax there…”

“Oh! Trust me… I am sure that’s not all they are doing.” She said.

_Did she mean…? So Annabeth and Jason are actually have sex right now?_

“Wouldn’t be surprise if they are having a steamy sauna right now…” she laughed.

Either way, I decide to get there before having them wait any longer than they should. Fumbling with my pants, I pull them up sloppily and fasten my zipper. Artemis didn’t even care about the few strings of left over cum on her face. She just walked out the door with me until we were walking down the hallway. A few people stares, but apparently Artemis didn’t care at all, not even when I saw a few kids pass along.

Once we reached Percy’s room, Artemis smiled at me and said, “Thanks for walking me here… and it’s nice to get fuck by a guy who can stay hard for that long..”

I smiled back, “Anytime when I can fuck your tight wet pussy!”

She laughed, then said, “I will see you once you and Jason are done with Annabeth… I have a feeling that we are going to have a huge Greek orgy once everybody get back.”

After disappearing behind the doors, I wonder if she could see the future.

_Who am I kidding? She’s a Goddess. Of course she can see the future._

Anyway, I walk down the hallway in search for the sauna, imagining if Jason and Annabeth are really fucking their brain out right now.

**_ Jason  _ **

“ **HADES, yes yes YES!!!! Fuck that dirty tight pussy! Ughm! Fuck yes, Jason!”** Annabeth screamed, though muffled because I was plowing her into her towel, making it almost inaudible.

“Jesus, Annabeth… People are gonna hear us…” I whispered, holding onto her hips and just kept plowing her to her delights.

“ **Don’t.. Oooh… ugh. fucking care, Grace…”** Her voice sounded like a whimper, but I didn’t pay much attention when all I could focus on is to not cum too quickly, “ **Holy fucking Athena…!** ”

Her pussy spasmed around my cock, and I stop all moment except rocking in and out slightly to make her orgasm even better.  
“ **Oh God!!! Oh Fuck me!!** ” She yelled as her orgasm rocketed, “ **Oooh that was fucking great…”**

Having my teenage cock up her first class pussy, I definitely did not hesitate and continue plowing her again. Her left over orgasm began tingling, leaving her all the more arouse for her next in many orgasm.

As I look at my cock disappearing and reappearing outta this beautiful blonde’s pussy, her wet hair tie up in a messy ponytail with a few strand stuck on her face, her tits that is just so perfect, and who could forget her flawless face, I am really starting to wonder if fucking Annabeth would be an everyday occurrence. What worries me most though, is that I am starting to feel attracted to Annabeth, and I know that can’t be when she’s dating Percy.

“ **Jason!** What are you doing? Pound me like you did before…” She told me.

Discarding those thoughts, I pray to the Gods that I am not really falling for Annabeth, “You want it harder baby?”

“Mmm yes. Harder Jason… break my slutty pussy if you have to, I just want to feel your big cock all over my cunt...” She mewled, looking back and staring with that seductive and innocent manner. Even more, her hand reached down to her pussy and spread her lips with her two fingers, “ **Oh yes, baby… Give it to me! Give me every inches of your cock..!** ”

Even though she have given me that look a hundred times, I still never got tired of it. Her expression is working its magic again and I found more strength to really give that horny cunt a rough pounding.

“ **Damn! You are so good! You are so fucking good!** ” She screamed into the room again when I buried balls deep inside her.

I was holding off pretty well, even with my cock all the way up her pussy. Grabbing her butt, I pull those ass cheeks apart to see how her pussy is quivering from each hard and deep thrust from me.

“Ugh… you are such a dirty slut! Shit! You gonna cum again?” I moan, sensing her walls convulsing and becoming more and more tight. 

Annabeth threw her head back, whimpering and screaming at the same time, “ **Jesus fucking Christ…!** ”

It’s a surprise how she’s able to hold herself up. I mean, fucking her with her bend over while standing up, I was sure that she was going to collapse any second after the first orgasm. Her arms were holding on to the side of the hot spring, and looking weaker and weaker by the minute.

Doing what I was doing before, I slowly down my thrust, rocking in and out slightly to give Annabeth that wonderful prolong orgasm again. Her whimpers of joy turns me on so much that right after her orgasm, I couldn’t wait any longer to fuck her again. 

Within seconds of her orgasm, I gave her no time to rest and continued to pummel her cunt until I felt my cum ready to bust out of my nuts.

“ **Hooolly.. Shiiitt…! Holy fucking shit!!!** ”

Sneaking my hands to her hips, I slam her back on my cock while thrusting into her at the same time, creating a rhythm that makes her small ass jiggles. Just looking at the ass and her long tan legs running down, I was getting weak knees.

Her figure is just so perfect. I couldn’t describe it, but I love how her blond hair is so messy and tie back into a messy ponytail. Her sweat makes a few strand stuck to her forehead, but that’s all the more mesmerizing to see while fucking her. Her voice is so heavenly, just listening to her whimpers and moans and I could already stay as hard as I can for as long as I can. It’s just her body, and I feel like I am getting addicted to it, or to her.

Even thought I was thinking again, I didn’t slowly down one bit and actually went even faster for my pleasure as well as Annabeth’s. The cum in my balls was already well on the brink of release, but I want to give Annabeth another orgasm again, so I try my best to do just that.

Suddenly, Annabeth moans so loud I think the rest of the other rooms heard us. I was wondering what happen, what make her scream so loud when I felt electric shock, something like static, shocks my cock as I rub her walls each times I thrusts in or pull out.

“What the…?” I ask.

Surprisingly, I heard a voice in my head.

_Hello, Jason. I am Zeus, you father. Enjoy that little gift I’ve just gave you.._

Putting two and two together, I realize that Zeus probably have something to do with what’s happening to my cock right now. Thanking him in my head, I focus back on the blonde slut and slow down my thrust, which in turn makes the static shock prolong even more. Her pussy quivered every time I thrust, meaning that she’s probably orgasming with each stroke of my cock.

Annabeth was whimpering non-stop, like non-stop before she managed to gather her words and said, “ **Oooh Ohh! Jason... ahh! …Jason! What..? What’s is… Mmm Oh! Do it again… Oh please do it again!** ”

This is actually making her orgasm non-stop. Her juice were flowing out like a river, and it’s wet and warm walls were squeezing me tighter and tighter. Deciding to try something, I just focus and imagine that my fingers are fill with electric shock, then I gave her little nub at her pussy a pinch.

“ **Oh Oh Oh! Oh Fuck me! That was… was..** ” She screamed.

Realizing that it actually works, I decide to finally give her her hard earn reward. Picking up speed as I continue to rub that sensitive clit with my electric fingers, her whole body squirm and writhe as well as making those heavenly whimpering noise that turns me on even more.

“ **Fuck! I am gonna cum!** ”

The cum was already well on the edge and with a few more deep thrust, I dug as deep into her pussy as possible, our hips colliding before I spurt out my first load into her. Then I just kept spurting cum into her, not knowing that my cock has gave off this huge electric shock, which let me cum a lot more than normal as well as giving Annabeth a surprise orgasm as well.

When I am finally done, Annabeth’s pussy was nothing but cum. Relishing that moment of filling her first class pussy up, I slightly pull out and thrust back in, repeating it a few more times to making her whimper again. Pulling out slowly, I had my cock out of her pussy and collapse backward into a seat on the hot spring.

She was weakly holding herself up, and I’ve got a great view of her like this. Her legs spread apart while cum leaks down her holes to her thighs. She panted and look back at me with a huge grin, then she sank into the warm water and sigh, “Well, I know who I am going to fuck more now...”

“Like Jesus! Your cock was like sending electric shock all over my pussy.” She said, still feeling the tingling sensation left on her pussy.

“Zeus gave me this gift just now…” I smile, “I guess that’s the perk of being a son of Zeus, right?”

Instead of answering, she just smiled, not looking directly at me but rather my hard cock still throbbing underwater. I guess she wanted another round, but I was still thinking about my weird feelings for Annabeth.

“I think I am falling for you…” I said out of the blue.

Immediately, I smack myself in the forehead, mentally anyway.

“What?” Annabeth suddenly asks, “What did you say?”

“I... it’s nothing...” I said, “I guess you are just so… wonderful, you know, when you are having sex… I guess that’s why I am kinda addicted to you.”

“Plus, I never had a girlfriend before... well, that’s not true, I dated this one girl but it didn’t last that long…But that’s not the point, I guess it just came out, you know?”

Annabeth looked shocked at first, but her looks suddenly turns a 180 degrees and she laughed, “Ha ha… oh Jason… You know that I am in an open relationship with Percy, right? I can be with anyone I want… If you want me to be your girlfriend, then yeah, definitely. I can be your girlfriend… Plus, you are so fucking good in bed anyway. If Percy isn’t my first choice, I would probably have pick you.”

“Really? Wouldn’t that be... you know, weird to have two boyfriends?” I ask.

“Meh... I am fine with it.” She said, then smirked, “And you haven’t try any of the pussies at camp yet... I bet you wouldn’t even want me to be your girlfriend after you fuck some of the girls at camp…”

Hearing that, I really start to wonder how beautiful the girls at camp half-blood might be. Still, the major question in my mind is whether they are like Annabeth or Thalia, always this horny for cocks. If that was the case, then I wouldn’t even worry about finding myself a girlfriend…

Grinning, she asked, “Anyway, are we really going to keep talking about this? Or would you rather… well, you know..?”

I look down at myself, realizing that my blessings are working its magic again. Looking back up at Annabeth, I saw her looking at me with those needy eyes while biting her fingertips with her cleavage is showing above the water.

“So, would you like to fuck your new girlfriend?” She smirked, pouting her lips.

Whispering, I said with a goofy and silly face, “Yes please…”

**_… Meanwhile …_ **

**__ **

**_ Rachel  _ **

Life on a luxurious train is fun, especially when you don’t have to pay for anything. Then again, having a father who owns a multi-billion dollar company does have its perks. At this rate, I will soon be able to travel and see the whole world! But anyway, enough of my mumble jumbo…

"Phew…" I sigh, stretching my arms above head, "Ah that was so nice…"

After having a nice "swim" in the swimming pool, I was walking around the train, wearing a pink bra top and a yellow shorts that’s hiding my matching pink panties. I was showing a lot of skins, but it didn’t bother me because I wasn’t about to walk back to my room to get a change of clothes.

Aimlessly wandering through hallways down hallways, I bump into a young boy, about age 14 to 15, who I just had a chance to get really acquainted with. He had light brown to black hair and a well develop body, not as muscular as our demigods, but it wasn’t like he didn’t have any muscles. Anyway, we realize each other passing by. He was paying all his attention to me before he stop me by the wrist, "So, I guess that was only a one-time thing?"

Even though he didn’t specifically mentions what that one time thing was about, I knew exactly what he was talking about. Looking at him, I smirk, "Um… Maybe…?"

I knew I was teasing him, especially when I was biting my fingertips and sucking it at the same time.

"Well, you have my number… so anytime you feel like doing that again…? Call me?"

I smile politely, "Gotcha."

He looked really happy with my respond, not much of a surprise though. As soon as he disappeared down the other way, I decide to walk to the bar for a drink. On the way there, I decide to check out my social media, see what all my friends are up to. Speaking of friends, I do really missed my camp half-blood friends, especially Percy and Annabeth. We had been through so much together and yet I never really see them anymore. It’s sad to think that my relationship with them might be thinning.

Once I reached the bar, the first thing I notice was that there are no bartender serving people. Then I realize that there were no people to serve because there wasn’t anyone at the bar.

_Hmm… just me then._

Since no one is serving drinks, I decide to mix some drinks myself. Before I could even do that, a blinding light shined across the room and Hermes steps out from it.

"Oh! I wasn’t expecting to see you here, Rachel." Hermes said.

"Lord Hermes." I said, bowing slightly to the god, "What brings you by?"

"Nothing much, just wanna see if Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson were still here with that mortal." Hermes said.

_Wait! Did he just say that Annabeth and Percy are also on the train?_

"Percy and Annabeth is on my father’s train?" I asked, eyes wild.

"You didn’t know?! Apparently Chiron had given them a quest to San Francisco, and they have been here since this train left New York."

_Oh my god! My friends are on the train with me all this time and I didn’t even know about it…._

"Really, how come I didn’t know about it?" I huffed, surprised that I was the last one to find out, "Do you know where they are right now?"

Hermes looked confused, "Not at the moment… Maybe they are back in their rooms. Well, anyway, gotta run back to Olympus. Bye Rachel."

"Bye." I said halfheartedly.

Most of my attentions were solely focus on finding my friends now that I know that they are on the train with me. Leaving the bar immediately, someone bump into me and knock me over on the floor. I was about to curse out at this person, but he beat me to it.

"Holy shit! I am so sorry." He said, reaching out his hand.

I smack his hand away, "Next time, look where you are going."

He straighten up when I rejected his help. However, he didn’t move away from me, just kept his gaze on me the whole time.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, getting angry at this blond hair boy.

It was around that moment when I realized that his eyes were darting back and forth between my chest and my inner thighs. It was also around that moment when I realized that my legs were wide apart for him to completely see my lacy pink panties.

"Oh my God! You fucking perv!" I screamed.

I got up in an instant and smack him right across his face, "Stay the hell away from me."

He didn’t say anything, so I walked right pass him to resume finding my demigod friends. Not that far away, I heard him mumble to himself, "Damn it, Luke… Stupid! Now you forget where the sauna is…"

For whatever reason, I sigh and turn around, "Hey perv. It’s down that hallway. Just get pass a few door and you will find it."

When he looked at me, his eyes brighten up like a bunch of Christmas lights, "Thanks… um.."

"Rachel." I told him my name, "Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

He smiled, not in a perverted way, "Thanks Rachel."

I nod, about to leave when he stopped me by the wrist, "Say, do you wanna come with me? I mean, I have some friend who are already there, and I think you are really pretty, so…"

Surprised, I scrunch my eyebrows and wonder why he would ask me something like this. I mean, we don’t even know each other. But there was this connection I feel when I am around him, like somehow I’ve known him for a long time.

"Umm…" I mumbled.

It was then when I start to pay attention to his figure. He was really muscular, not like muscular muscular, but his body is still pretty well develop.

_Huh… Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to go with this pervert… maybe I will actually have a good time…_

His hair was blond, a similar style to what Luke used to have. His face was… holy shit… He looked just like Luke Castellan, the one who betray the Gods and joined the Titan’s side. Except for the fact that he’s a little shorter than the Luke we knew, there was absolutely no difference between our Luke Castellan and whoever this is.

"Hello? Earth to Rachel?" He asked, waving his hand in front of my eyes, "You still here?"

"Uhh… Yeah. You just look a lot like someone I know…" I said, "What’s your name?"

He looked confused, "Um… Luke Castellan."

Now it’s my turn to look confused, "Luke? What the…? How the hell is this possible?"

Did you came back to life?”

Taking a few steps back, I was shocked at the fact that Luke is reborn and somehow on my train looking like he has memory lost.

"Wait, are you a demigod?" He asked.

"What?! How did you know about demigods?" I asked back, "Are you really Luke Castellan?"

"Um… well, sort of. I am Luke Castellan, but not of the one you knew. I was supposed to be a reincarnation of Luke brought by the fates, but without any of his memories." He said, "But hey, you still haven’t answer my question though…"

"Well, I am Rachel. I am the oracle of camp half blood. I am not a demigod but just a mortal who can see through the mist." I said.

"Oh…" He said plainly, "So what are you doing here and not in camp?"

"I am on vacation." I said, "But that’s beside the point, who told you that you are the reincarnation of Luke Castellan? I am sure someone must have told you."

"I think his name was Chiron." He said, "I was there with my best friend Jason while Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia took half a day to explain to us about how the Greek mythologies are all real."

_So they are on this train… even Thalia…_

"Oh wait, if you are from camp half blood, you must know Percy and the gang." He suddenly realized, "I was just going to go to sauna with them. I bet you must wanna come with me now…"

"Let go then." I said, "I have been dying to see them when I heard they are also on this train."

Leading the way, we were walking down hallways after hallways when I wanna asked him, "Say, what have all of you been doing since the train left New York?"

For a moment he laughed like I’ve said something funny, "Wait, you don’t know?"

"Know what?" I asked, wondering why he was laughing.

"Well, let’s just say that we had a lot of fun with each other."

"What?! What the heck does that even mean?" I asked, slightly annoyed that someone I knew for five minutes seems to know more about what’s going on with my friends than I do.

"You will see in a minute… I don’t wanna spoil the surprise." He smirked again, "Now come on, let’s find them first before anything else, yeah?"

**_… Meanwhile …_ **

**_ Annabeth  _ **

_Smack! Smack smack… Smack smack smack…_

" **Oh god! Fuck you girlfriend harder Jason… Fuck her like a dirty slut she fucking is…** "

After breathless and countless orgasms with senseless pleasures rocketing through me, I wasn’t even close to being exhausted from fucking with Jason. Neither is he. His cock just kept on going, staying hard through it all as he restlessly pounding each of my holes and using them for his, and of course, to my pleasure as well. Aphrodite’s blessing is really something else, making it impossible for Jason to go soft even after he had cum for two or three times now. Each time, his sperms seems to even increase, making it so satisfying when I feel it splashed against my face the first time, then giving me a eye rolling back orgasm when he pumped all of his white whipped cream as deep inside my pussy as possible for the second time…

“ **No.. No please.. Oh oooh…. Please Jason…** ” I plead at him, “ **Mmm… I almost almost gonna cum! I am gonna to cum again!!** ”

Straddling above him, his force behind each thrusts got stronger with each of his loud grunt. He groped my butt cheeks and spread them while squeezing them, making me so horny from already being horny.

“ **Fuck! Annabeth!** You are one pretty horny slut today, aren’t you?” Jason said, spanking my ass once again and making my butt jiggle, just a little bit.

Even though my ass isn’t huge, I bet Jason loves it because of the way his cock throbs like a vibrator inside my pussy. I know that I turn him on much more than anyone else, that’s why I actually want him to be my boyfriend… well, second boyfriend anyway…

“ **Holy Christ fucking Hades!! Ugh.. Cumming ahh!** ” I screamed into his shoulder.

I came hard, as I would have expected since this cowgirl position was making it much more difficult to hold myself back from orgasm. We have moved on from the hot spring and now we were at the shallowest part of the swimming pool. Jason was laying back while I was stranding him. Each time he thrust, water would follows and smack into my asshole and my slit, creating a new sensation that I, and I am sure that Jason have never felt before. Above all else, his cock was still sending electric shocks, meaning that I am getting double the pleasure while getting fucked totally senseless.

Teasing me by slowing down his thrust right after I’ve orgasm, I whimper and push myself in an upright position. My hands on his chest as I look down at him and ride him sensually, before just slamming my pussy down to met each one of his thrusts. Looking at his horny expression, I was probably giving him the ride of his life that he would never forget.

“ **Jesus Annabeth…** ” He moaned, meeting my movements with his.

We were moving in sync, not really ready to let ourselves go yet— well, that’s not true since I’ve already cum, but I bet Jason want to make me cum so much that I wouldn’t be able to stand straight for a week. To some degree, can’t say I wasn’t looking forward for it. Anyway, my tits were bouncing up and down wildly before I knead one of them, prolonging the pleasure of our hardcore fucking. It eventually became all too much for me to take, I slump back down until we are chest to chest. He smirked, then spread my butt cheeks and tease his finger over my rosebud.

I arch my back from the surprise feeling, moaning with ecstasy and mumble, “Mmm ugh.. keep fucking me and tease that little slutty asshole Jason.”

He smirked, then completely stay still inside me without moving. I yelp from the feeling, “No..! No please… keep fucking me please…!”

“Tell me why I should…” He smirked, teasing my asshole by grazing his fingertips over it.

I pout, but regardless did what he wanted, “…you are such a meanie.”

Reaching of both his hands, I push them up above his head and lean down until I am chest to chest with him. Leaning next to his ears, I smirked and whispered softly, “Hmm.. I am so horny right now. I love it when I have a thick cock up my pussy. Ugh… my cunt is aching for a good fucking.. Say, you’ve a pretty big cock. Why don’t you make good use of that monster and bring me to a shattering orgasm, hum?”

I thought his resolve would last a little longer, but I guess my dirty words got him over the edge and now he’s thrust non-stop as well as throbbing inside me non-stop.

“Hmm.. Good boy.” I said like he’s my pet, then scream as he picks up his speed, “That’s a good boy… **Oooh fuck me just like that! Oh Yes! Rub me right there.. ahh right there.. Oh yes yes.. Oh yes! Oh fucking… Oh shit! I am… I am.. I am really gonna.. Ahh gonna cum again!!!”**

This time, Jason couldn’t hold it in any longer and cum as soon as I cum. I squeeze down every inches of his cock since he’s balls deep inside while he unloaded his thick wad of sticky cum inside every inch of my pussy. There was so much of his semen that it flooded my pussy up till it leaked a few strings down to his balls.

I sign breathy and contently once he stopped cumming after ten or eleven seconds later. It just never gets old. The feeling of his warm and thick cum streaming into my womb.. aawwwhha… I shudder just thinking about getting creampie, which I just got a brief moment ago. Having all of Jason’s cum up in my belly, it just felt so dirty since Percy’s is my boyfriend.. well, first boyfriend anyway—, and Jason is just a guy that I’ve met since a two days ago. It made me feel like I am a slut, and I love the feeling of being a slut. That thrill I get when I fuck other people.. Oooh.., it makes me so horny and I couldn’t get enough of it.

Jason was panting heavily, not that I could blame him. He did stay hard while fucking me for four times now. To say that I was satisfy would be the most accurate statement, but I guess if Jason is up for more, then I wouldn’t mind getting some more.

I push myself up until I am sitting upright and also until I can see his face. My hands were on his chest, tracing around his chest while bitting my fingertips again. I smile at him when he looked at me like I am the perfect girl in the whole wide world.

“If I get to fuck your pussy for the rest of my life, I think I will be the happiest guy in the whole world.” Jason said, holding my waist and rubbing smoothly.

I laugh, then push up until his dick is outta my pussy. Since his dick is gone, my pussy starts to drip cum down my legs.

“Mmm… your cum is always so thick.” I moan, rubbing my slit, “I don’t think I am ever going to get tired of drinking your cum, Jason.”

Licking my fingers and giving him a show, Jason snickered and said, “Well, you want more right now?”

I didn’t even have to look down at his body. I just look back into his face and know exactly what he’s talking about. I gave him a wild smile, grinning at his hopeful face

“Mmm.. I don’t know, I think my pussy is a little sore.” I smirked back, “Why don’t I give you a titty fuck? I want you to blow you load all over my face again.”

“Oh yeah? You want me to cum on your face again?” Jason said, then he teased me, “How bad do you want it though..? Huh? Do you want it all over your face or do you want it in your mouth?”

“Oooh.. I want it everywhere.. in my mouth and everywhere on my face…” I smile, pouting my lips and teasing him back.

“You are a dirty slut, Annabeth…” Jason said, his hands sliding up my waist to my ribs before groping both my c to d cup boobs in his hands.

“Hmm.. Jason… Don’t you just wanna fuck those titties? Ooh I want you to fuck those soft titties just as hard as you fucked me, yeah?” I moan, getting work up.

I could sense Jason’s excitement as well as him being impatient. Before Jason could flip us around, I stop him and said, “Wait.. Let’s do it inside the sauna..”

Jason smirked, then push me off of him and drag me pretty fast into the wooden box. It’s surprising because the sauna is already pretty steamy, making it unable to see through the glass wall. Plus, the glass itself isn’t transparent but one of those really opaque glass type. It’s difficult to see much of anything other than a slight figure when outside. The sauna itself is pretty big, with wide open space and a few thick blankets laying on the floor so that you can lay down.

_Perfect! Now Jason can fuck my titties without finding another place to do so…_

Jason notices the blankets too. He smirked as he drag me over and said, “So, you gonna let me…”

Before he could finish, I was already laying down and kneading my boobs in preparation for him, “Way ahead of you, Jason.” I smirked at his confused expression, “Come on... put your cock between my breasts and let me make you feel good.”

His confusion went away immediately and replaced with a smile. He straddling my waist, then push his cock against the valley of my breasts before I push them together, squishing his cock between them.

He gave out a low moan or a grumble when he starts rocking in and out slowly, and very slightly too. I guess he was still very sensitive from his last orgasm, that’s why he’s taking it slow. However, I was too impatient for his cum. I wanted him to cum on my face so bad… that’s why I gave his head a lick whenever he thrusts forward, making him unable to thrust slowly but rather with reckless abandon.

“ **Oh fuck yes! Oh my boobs feel so Good!** ” I moan, getting stimulate as well, “ **Hmm.. harder Jason… I wanna lick your cock too.”**

His movement were irregular, a sign that he’s about to blow. I smirk, continue to suck on his head as well as looking up at him with my best puppy pouting expression.

“Ahh… Annabeth.. Shit! I am about to blow…” Jason said, obviously holding off.

“What are you waiting for then? Don’t you wanna see me cover in your cum?” I snicker when his cock almost throb outta the valley of my breast.

He was too turned on, but regardless was still able to hold himself back. Now I was getting impatient because as horny as he is, he’s also making me horny too. I wanted nothing but his cum to spray me on my face, but since he’s making it so difficult, I decide to make it difficult for him to hold back too.

Letting his cock fall outta my breast, I said to him, “Smack my face with your cock, Jason. Rub that monster all over me…”

Now I didn’t actually know if I can get him to cum like this, but when he sat a little bit forward and his cock is hovering above my face, throbbing and pulsating like it does when he’s turned on, I know that he’s gonna give me his cum this time around.

Smacking the bottom of his shaft over my nose, he moaned and said, “Like that? Like my cock smacking you in the face…? I bet you love that shit… don’t you Annabeth?”

I was getting horny as fuck. Even though my pussy was sore, I realize that my asshole is pulsing and having gotten any attention since we started fucking. I smirk, hoping that Jason stay hard one last time so my I can have every one of my holes abuse by his wonderful thick cock.

“ **Oh God yes! Smack me again with your huge cock Jason… Oohh Make me your rightful bitch…** ” I screamed, rubbing my lips on his cock when he switch from smacking to rubbing it all over my nose, my cheeks, my lips, my eyes, my forehead, my chin… Just everywhere that his cock can reached.

I guess I made it too much for him when I tickle his balls with my fingers, grazing them so slightly that with a few more rubs, his cock erupted and his semen pour onto my face like a flood or a tsunami.

“ **Oh Jason…!** ” I giggled as he cum all over my forehead and my eyes.

Only a few strings got on my cheeks and my nose, but the rest of it was all over my my forehead and my eyes. I wouldn’t be surprise if there was a few string on my messy ponytail too. I was giggling so much so that even after he’s finished, I reach for his cock and jerk him off in hopes that more will come out.

“Hell Annabeth… you’d always look great with cum all over your face..” Jason said, then draw some cum onto his fingers and rub his whole cock with his thick semen, “Here, I’ve got an ice cream cone just for you…”

I smile, something that I’ve never experience with Percy as I gladly took his semi hard cock, which isn’t a shocker since he’d cum so much, into my mouth.

“Mmm…” I moan, vibrating his length in my mouth to keep it semi hard.

If there is ever a choice I’ve to make about whose cum is the best, I’d say Percy’s cum since I’ve already gotten so use to his seeds. But Jason’s cum is exotic since I’m not with him all the time, I don’t get to taste his often. It just makes it so worthwhile to blow Jason since he’s just as delicious as Percy is.

_Meh… who am I kidding? As long as its their cum then there is nothing to compare about…_

Jason, after having the time of his life, start moaning when I suck harshly on his “ice cream cone” to get all of his “ice cream” down my stomach. Sucking on him so much, his cock began to swell and started to grow back into its hardness. Once my moans has worked its magic to make him hard again, I ask him, “So.. you think you still have it for one last round?”

He smirked, smacking my soft lips with is cock head and said, “Well, consider all that we just did, I don’t think its going to be one last round..”

I laugh, “Well, we’ll see if you can keep your word, Jason..”

Pushing myself from underneath him, I stood up on wobbly legs. Somehow, I didn’t even know that my legs were already falling asleep. I guess Jason really did fucked me till I couldn’t stand straight anymore. Either way, I made my way to the glass wall, press myself against it for support. Bending over a little bit, I wiggle my ass for Jason to see both holes eagerly waiting for something to fill it up.

“Well… why don’t you come over and fuck my ass, Jason?” I said, “l heard that you love fucking girls like this… all bend over and ready for you..”

Actually, I was just guessing that Jason would love a submissive girl, all bend over and wiggling their ass for him to fuck it. I was totally right though when Jason rushed over, didn’t even try to be gentle as the first six inches of his cock were stuff inside my asshole without any wavering hesitation. His cock wasn’t as lube up as it can be, even though I was sucking on it just a while ago and making it as wet as possible.

“Ooohh... oooww..” I groan.

Because it was kinda painful to have a cock up my ass which isn’t all that lubed, Jason took it back out and shove it inside my wet pussy. He fucked my sore pussy a few strokes before taking it back out and line up with my rosebud yet again. Looking back at him, I stare into his face and lick my lips, “Now fuck me with that wet cock…”

Jason smirked, then pushed in and bottom out with the first stroke. I scream then whimper as he rocked in slightly to make the pain that I felt earlier disappear. It surprising worked and now I was back in being pleasured.

Moaning, slapping, screaming, and a little bit of my whimpers were echoing throughout this wooden box, and I wouldn’t be surprise if the outside could hear us too.

“ **By the gods.. Jason.. You are being so rough on my ass… Gods!!!** ” I screamed, “ **I.. I.. want it harder.. baby.. I want it so much—** ”

Nothing seems to matter at the point when Jason was roughing up my ass, but when I heard something that sounded like the door to the room open, I stop my words mid-sentence. Jason also seems to realize it too, because he stop thrusting and letting his cock inside my stay still.

“ **Do you think they are here?** ” I heard.

Looking back at Jason, we both realize that it’s Luke’s voice. Jason smirked at me, then began pumping in and outta me again. He was still being rough, but he was trying to not make as much noise as possible. I whimper, looking back at him and silently telling him to stop, but he wouldn’t listen, just keep hammering me with hard deep thrusts.

Cursing at him mentally, I cover my mouth with my hand to stop the whimpers from coming out.

 **“I don’t know.. I guess they… wait! Look! That’s probably their clothes..”** I heard, but this time it’s a girl’s voice. Somehow, I’ve heard that voice before, but I couldn’t remember where. I guess I couldn’t remember partly because there is a huge cock fucking me, making all that thinking turned into mush.

Looking through the glass, I saw two very dark figure standing by the doorway, then one of them kneel down to pick up our clothing.

“ **Yup.. that’s Jason’s shirt alright.. He was wearing that before he left for the sauna with Annabeth.** ” Luke said, “ **I wonder where they are though..** ”

_Damn it… I’ve totally forgotten about our clothes on the floor._

Putting too much focus on Luke and this mystery girl, I didn’t even realize my body is reacting to Jason’s hard pounding. I bit my fingers to stop myself from moaning, but it’s all too much and a little moan escape through my throat. At the same time, I knees wobble and I couldn’t stand still because Jason just gave me a surprise orgasm when his cock send a much bigger electric shock all over my pussy. He held me up though, and continue to fuck me as silently as he could.

“Jason..” I whispered as quietly as possible, “Stop fucking me…”

Jason didn’t let up, “Well, I can’t stop fucking you if you keep squeezing me like this Annabeth..”

I sigh, then gave up all hopes and hope that they wouldn’t suspect anything from the outside.

“ **Did you hear that?** ” The girl asked, “ **Did I just hear…?** ”

Luke didn’t say anything, probably trying to listen to what the girl heard, which is me moaning. Even though I was trying my best to be quiet right now, I couldn’t ignore the build up feeling that I am about to cum again. Jason, sensing that I am close to orgasm, push me against the glass till my body was press up tightly against the wall. He then pull my messy ponytail back, making that pending orgasm right there on the edge of the cliff.

“Mmm…” I scream, though muffled with my own hands.

I was so scare that with my body press up against the glass like this, they might see my figure through the opaque glass. Luckily, that didn’t happened.

“ **You know what, we should probably check the other rooms, since they might have left their clothes here by mistake.** ” Luke said.

I sigh with relieve… just such relieves.

After a while, I heard, “ **Yeah.. you might be right.. Let’s go.** ”

Just when I thought it was all over, Jason accidentally knock over a water bucket on the side of where we were fucking. The loud noise rang throughout the room, and I know that I am going to be screwed. Of course, besides Jason screwing me right now…

“Jason..” I whispered louder, “ **Stop fucking me right now!** ”

He didn’t listen, but instead he whispered back, “Maybe they didn’t hear it…”

_Are you serious, Jason? You are such a fucking idiot!_

“ **That came from the sauna room…?** ” The girl asked, “ **Did you hear it?** ”

“ **Yeah… I heard it too…** ” Luke said, curiosity filled his voice.

I could hear the footsteps coming closer before it stops right in front of the door into the sauna.

“ **Can you see that? I think someone is in there…** ”

_Great… now they see my figure through the glass too.._

At that moment though, I was too far gone to even care about it anymore. Jason thrusts were wild, not like before when we were silently fucking. I guessed he liked having an audience… After a long time not being able to moan or whimper, I just couldn’t help it anymore and let a few out. Hearing my moans, Jason thrusted one last time, really really hard into me and let loose his load deep inside my fuck hole.

“ **Jason! …. Ohhh Fuckkk!!!!** ” I cursed and shouted at the intense orgasm Jason has given me.

After at least fifteen seconds, Jason was finally done with me. He let go of my hips and I collapse on the floor, panting heavily. Cum were all over my ass and my pussy, smeared almost everywhere. My face was still dripping cum, and I don’t know if I like the feeling of a huge facial more than getting filled in a hole.

I sigh breathy, catching my breath and sat up with my legs behind my butt. I was about to look up at Jason till I realize that he’s staring at the door, where Luke and someone I totally know was standing there, slack jaw and wide eyed.

I couldn’t think of anything to say to the red hair girl, so I just smile goofily and said, “Hey Rachel."

**__ **

**_ Rachel  _ **

"Oh! Hi Rachel." Annabeth smiled goofily at me.

As I stared at a nude Annabeth and a naked blond hair boy who I am guessing is Luke’s best friend, I was speechless. Nothing could describe how I was feeling at the moment when I caught my best friend having some not random, and very hardcore sex with someone else other than Percy. To know that just a few days ago, Annabeth and Percy were still in a committed relationship. It’s such a surprise to find her here, in a steamy sauna, clearly having her pussy pounded and creampied by a boy who is Luke’s best friend.

“Uhhh…” That was my respond.

I couldn’t keep my eyes off Annabeth, my best friend, who was sitting with her legs behind her butt. Her naked figure, heaving chest and a face covered with white strings… Honestly, I was barely functional and totally wordless looking at her in front of me. I didn’t answer her. I just stood there on the doorway, motionless. Luke, on the other hand, walked up and said hi to his friend.

"Hey Jason." Luke snickered, "Should have guessed you were having sex with Annabeth… Have fun fucking that tight pussy?"

Jason laughed, nodding his head, "Yep! Best tight pussy."

Now it’s Luke’s turn to laughed, "If this is how you guys relax, I am going to join you guys every time."

Jason laughed, “Well, you should have got here earlier, man. We could have double team Annabeth here…. I am sure she would have wanted another cock to play with, right Annabeth?"

Annabeth nodded her head vigorously, licking her tongue around her mouth which was coated with white sticky cum, "Oh yeah! Definitely."

"I wish I could." Luke smirked, "But remember that Goddess we saw on the iris message? I was just getting my towel when she appear outta nowhere, then she made me fuck her brains out. Damn, just thinking about her body is making me horny."

"Dude… You mean THE Goddess Artemis?" Jason asked, "Wow, I can’t believe you actually get to fuck a Goddess. How was her pussy?"

"She made me cum two times in minutes…" Luke said, "Gods! It was like a dream come true."

"Damn… now I want some of that pussy too." Jason said.

Annabeth chuckled mockingly, “Of course you do.”

“Aww… is someone jealous? Don’t worry, you are still my favorite slut.” Jason laughed, ruffling her blond hair.

“I’m just kidding, geez.” Annabeth laughed with him.

Luke was laughing too, “How many times did you cum on Annabeth, man? She looks drenched…”

Chuckling, Jason said, "We have been fucking since we got here. She made me cum so many times I don’t even remember it all."

"Yeah… I can see that. You’d definitely fuck the brains outta Annabeth though…" Luke said after seeing Annabeth’s defeated figure.

"Well, I am always down to pounding a horny cunt, especially when it’s Annabeth’s first class pussy. Plus, she was the one who wanted my cock…” Jason said, gesturing to his huge semi hard cock.

Even though I was looking at nothing but Annabeth, I was also absentmindedly paying attention to their conversation. It shocked me even more that this is not rape, that Annabeth willing have… have… sex with…

_Oh My God! She cheated on Percy… Oh My God! How do I tell Percy? He’s going to be so mad…_

"Word bro." Luke laughed.

"Say, who is this beauty right here?" Jason asked, totally eyeing me up.

“Uh…” I mumbled.

There was something in my throat and I couldn’t even get word out. The sight of my best friend talking dirty with two people I’ve only known for a few minutes is making everything in my head turned into mushy mesh.

When Luke realized that I am just standing there like a sphinx, he asked Annabeth, "You two know each other, right?”

"Yeah, way back when in the titan war." Annabeth said, looking through my confused expression as if she is trying to figure out what’s going on inside my head. Luckily, I wasn’t showing much of any emotions. There was only shock when I see how happy she is around the two boys who I still don’t know where they came from. The fact that she doesn’t even seem ashamed of what she did, at all, makes me think that something dramatic must have happened between her and Percy. It was either that or Annabeth had completely lost her mind.

Annabeth continued, “Her name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She is the oracle of Camp Half-Blood. Basically, she can see through the events of the future.”

As soon as Annabeth mention the word, I instantly got a vision of something that I could never unseen. I saw myself, standing in the middle of a room on my father’s train, stripping nude in front of the boy who I love since I’ve known him. It was Percy… Percy Jackson, and he is completely naked with his well over impressive length throbbing at the sight of me stripping. Beside the very uncomfortable scene I was in, I also saw Annabeth, Thalia, a girl with brunette wavy hair, the two boys that I’ve only just known, Lady Artemis, and Lord Zeus all naked and having a massive group sex. Before the vision finish, I saw Lord Zeus fuck Annabeth as deep as he could before unloading his semen inside her with a moan / roar.

_What the fuck was that? Does that mean… my future is…_

When I got snap back into reality, the first thing I saw was Annabeth’s cum covered face as she smiled dirtily at me.

“So… don’t freak out… I can explain everything.” She said.

I finally found the words, “Don’t freak out? Don’t freak… Wait a minute! Annabeth, you cheated on Percy! How can I not freak out!?”

“I mean, look at you! I just caught you having… having… and… you let him…” I said, lost for words again.  
“Relax, Rachel. I didn’t cheated on my boyfriend because we have establish an open relationship.” She said calmly.

“Bullshit! There is no way you love birds can have an open relationship.” I said, getting mad at the fact that she just cheated and she is denying wrongdoing.

Then again, I look at the situation that I’ve found myself in and couldn’t help but think if what she is saying is true.

_Can they?_

“Fine. Let’s say that I’ve cheated on Percy.” She said, “I want to know… what are you doing here?”

I was baffled that she tried to change the subject, but I answer her anyway, “What do you mean what I am doing here? This train belongs to my father and I am having a vacation.”  
“Oh! Really? I wouldn’t have never thought this belongs to your father…” Annabeth smiled again, "Still, owning a billion dollar company does have its perks, right?"

“Billions?” Both Jason and Luke asked in shocked.

“Yep! She’s rich!” Annabeth laughed.

“Hey! Don’t try to change the subject.” I said, gathering up my words.

Decide to take a softer approach, I question Annabeth instead of accusing her, “What are you really doing, Annabeth? I thought you love Percy. Don’t you?”

“Yeah I do. You should know how much I love him.” She smiled.

“So then why are you cheating on him?” I asked.

Annabeth laughed as if I’ve said something funny, "Come on, Rachel… I’ve told you already. We have an open relationship going on. Look, I know it’s not easy to believe. But I am definitely not cheating if he is fucking other pussies…" Smiling, she explained, "Here, I will explain everything, but first, you’ve got to lock the door to the sauna. Don’t want anyone else barging in here."

Reluctantly, I did as she asked, locking the door behind me before turning back to face her. She gestured me to take a seat, so I did that too. Not knowingly, Jason and Luke also took a seat next to me. Part of me want to scooch away, but I couldn’t help it when Jason sat next to me, his huge member flopping around as I stare at it like I am in a trance.

“Well, I guess I should introduces these guys first.” Annabeth said, then pointed at the naked boy who was just having his way with her, “This is Jason Grace. He is a son of Zeus and a brother to Thalia. We just found out a few days ago that he is one of the big three and Thalia’s long lost brother.”

“That’s Luke Castellan...” She said, pointing to the clothed boy, who has a bulge poking out of his pants, “He’s supposed to be a reincarnation of our Luke Castellan, brought upon by the fates who wants to reward him for killing Cronus.” 

“This is Rachel...” She said to Jason and Luke, “She is a mortal but she can see through the mist and one of the members of our camp.”

“So now that we know each other, I guess I should start explaining what happened.” She said.

“A week ago, Aphrodite visit Percy and gave him a gift that lets him have wet dreams with just about any girls he wish. He had a few of them before we were given this quest by Chiron. On the day that we start our quest, Percy had sex with me in his cabin. It was wonderful. Then he had sex with Thalia…”

I look at her with disbelief, unable to comprehend the words that are coming out of her mouth.

Annabeth realized my apprehensiveness to believe her, so she explained, “It was okay for Thalia to have sex because they actually created this new rule that allows them to have sex, something to relieve stress blab blab blab… I think its bullshit… Anyway, they can have sex as long as they don’t fall in love.”

“As I was saying, I didn’t even know about it until Aphrodite pay me a visit and told me that my boyfriend has been having sex with Thalia and countless other with his gift. I decide to try it out. That’s when I had a wet dream being double teamed by my boyfriend and Thalia. I got so horny after that, I offer Percy an open relationship and the rest of the night just got crazy with all of us, plus Luke and Jason.”

Playing along with her bullshit story, I asked, “So how did you met Luke and Jason?”

Annabeth explained, “Well, Percy wasn’t the only one who fucked Thalia. Luke was also there before him. Thalia was hunting for someone to fuck her, I guess Luke reminded her of our Luke. As for Jason, Percy ask Luke to bring his friend to fuck me, so that’s how I know Jason and Luke, while they gangbang me that night.”

I stare at her, still in disbelief.

“Okay, so then yesterday, I woke up and had sex with Percy in the morning, getting that double penetration action with my dildo. At breakfast, me and Thalia gave him a blowjob underneath the table, then a full blown fuck fest back in our room. Then Percy went to fuck the waitress named Chloe who severed us that morning while me and Thalia were pleasuring these two cocks all night long.” She said, gesturing at Luke and Jason, “After that, the craziest thing happen where my mother and Lord Poseidon decide to join us having sex.”

Shocked, I said, “Annabeth, that’s incest… how can you even say that?”

Annabeth smirked, “Yeah... pretty much. But we went through with it anyway.”

I was shocked, hearing her explaining what has happened this past week. Not to mention, I could feel myself getting drench from hearing their sexy adventures.

 _What’s wrong with you? It is not sexy! It’s disgusting and wrong!_

“Anyway, me and Percy went to see Chloe today, which ended up with us fucking in some arcade bar. After that, I was having a wonderful time with Jason until you shows up with Luke.” She said, “So yeah… that’s everything.”

Disbelief filled my mind. If I’d have to admit anything, is that Annabeth makes a good story and is a good story teller. Disgusted with her, I said, “Are you serious? You are not being serious, are you? You are expecting me to believe that Percy has gotten a magic gift that allows him to have wet dreams with any girl he likes, then tells me that Jason is Thalia lost brother and Luke is someone who is reincarnated from the dead, and you are telling me that sex is okay for Thalia because of a new rule? What are you talking about, Annabeth? This never happened and you are just making up stories. All these things about gangbang and orgy isn’t real, Annabeth. You are cheating and you just don’t want to admit it.”

Angry at my best friend, I was about to storm out of the sauna when Annabeth said, “Fine. I guess I am just going to have to show you then.”

Before I could leave, Annabeth asked Luke, “Hey, do you have your phone with you?”

Handing her his phone, Annabeth walked up to me and show me a bunch of photos that I wouldn’t believe if it wasn't recorded. I was shocked yet again.

“Is that…. Thalia and….” I asked.

Annabeth smiled, “Now you believe me?”

I couldn’t believe it. On the phone screen shows a picture of Percy, leaning back on his hands with a semi-hard dick covered with cum. In front of Percy shows Thalia and on her hands and knees, her body flat on the floor and cum leaking out of her pussy. The more I look at the photo, the more I realize that I was wrong.

A moment of silent later, I apologize, “I am sorry… I didn’t know you were… or rather, Percy was…”

Annabeth smiled. It doesn’t seem like she is offended by what I said about her cheating. She just laughed and said, “It’s okay, Rachel. I would have the same thoughts if I caught you cheating too.”

After a moment just trying to come up with words, I finally want to say something but Luke cut me off, “Wait! Hold on… what? Percy has something that lets him dream about any girls he wants?”

“Yeah... Why?” Annabeth asked, amuse at what Luke is thinking.

“Nothing…” Luke said, “Just wonder if I can use it too…”

Annabeth laughed, “Why? Getting to fuck me and Thalia isn’t enough for you?”

Luke starts to babble, “Well no… I… I just… You know what? Never mind.”

Annabeth laughed even more, then I heard Jason chuckled before Luke joins in with them. I want to laugh too, but my mind was so numb to grasp what has happened to my friends, especially seeing Annabeth like this.

“So it fine if you or Percy fuck anyone else you want..?” I said, then a light bulb click inside my head. A light bulb that I wish that it never clicks.

Annabeth grinned when I realize what’s going on. Hearing all their sexual adventures, there was no doubt that I felt a hint of arousal when I was looking at Annabeth’s face, covered with strings of thick white cum. I want to say that I wasn’t arouse, but I am. My panties were already wet, not to mention how much I am leaking right now.

“Doesn’t it feel wrong though..?” I asked, “You know… fucking someone else while your boyfriend is somewhere else fucking somebody else…”

Annabeth shook her head, “Naw... I think I get even hornier looking at Percy fucking another girl.”

Suddenly, I could see a mental light bulb just pop inside Annabeth’s brain. If I could have guessed, I would say that’s the same light bulb that I just had a minute ago. Knowing that whatever is in her head is the same with whatever was in my head a minute ago, I stop her before she could even offer.

“What?! No! No no no… I am NOT going to fuck you boyfriend…” I said, eyes wild.

“Why not?” Annabeth smirked, “Have you done it before..?”

“Annabeth..!" I groaned, "Come on…"

_Wow.. Annabeth has really turned into a slut…_

Annabeth smiled dirtily, licking her lips, “Oh come on, Rachel. I know you’ll love it. Percy will probably love it even more…”

As much as I know that Percy is Annabeth’s boyfriend, and that I should never even begin to imagine about having sex with Percy, I couldn’t help but consider about the opportunity that is given to me right now. I’ve told Annabeth that I am not going to have sex with Percy, but my mind just wouldn’t stop thinking about having sex with Percy. I imagine his body… how he feels in bed… how his lips would taste… especially how big he is down there…

Just imagining the possibility of fucking Percy, I could feel my body heating up. Staring at Annabeth’s hopeful expression, I wonder if I really should go along with this.

“Fine! Let’s say I’ve done it before…”

Annabeth grinned, “Who was it?”

I sigh, rolling my eyes at Annabeth who interrupted me, “Really..?”

“Yeah really...”

I sigh again, “Nico... I’ve done it with Nico...” Mumbling, I got cut off.

“Wow… I guess he’s not as young as he looks, eh?” Annabeth laughed.

"Hey! I don’t think I finish…" I whispered softly, like my confidence is shaking or something.

Annabeth looked shocked, like she couldn’t believe that I’ve actually done it more than a few times, "Wait… you had sex with other people besides Nico in camp?" She asked.

"Why?" I asked, now getting annoyed at her, "A girl gotta do what need to be done to relieve stress, okay… Anyway, I’ve fucked Will and Connor… oh not at the same time, mind you… Um… Travis… Nico… wait. I said Nico already… Um…."

Annabeth was in disbelief, "Damn! You fucked Travis? But he’s dating…"

"Shut up! I am not proud of it… we were… just caught up in the moment." I said, "We were stuck in that little stupid shack by the strawberry field. I was only wearing a tank top with a skinny jeans, and he was only in his jeans… The space was tight so one thing lead to another and we did it inside…"

"Strawberry field?!" Annabeth asked, "Holy… was Katie already there?"

I shook my head, "I am definitely not going to answer that…."

She laughed, but not in a mean way, of course, "Well, that’s a shocker… who else did you get it on?" Annabeth asked, now surprisingly interesting in my love life.

"Um… Well, I was at the pool earlier. I saw this boy, couldn’t have been more than fifteen years old. We were the only ones there so I kinda use him to… well, you know… relieve myself."

They were slack jaw, and I don’t blame them. Just hearing myself talking about my sex life made me realize how much of a slut I am.

"Wow…!" All of them said in awe, then Annabeth laughed and said, “You know, I think you are turning into an Aphrodite girl.”

I blushed, embarrassed now that they know about all the people I’ve fucked. But as much as I am embarrassed, I do realize how hot and horny I was getting just listening to their sexual adventure and being around them. Especially when Jason and Annabeth are naked and had fucked just then. There is just something about this situation that I couldn’t turn away from. Maybe it’s because how horny they are making me, or maybe it’s because I am just another horny slut, like this new version of Annabeth Chase. Regardless, I know I was getting horny and hornier by the minute. The only problem is… I don’t know if I should actually goes through with Annabeth’s idea… to fuck her boyfriend.

_I’ve already fucked before… What’s so wrong about this anyway? It’s not like you haven’t seen a dick and fuck on it before… Having more than one partner and fucking your best friend’s boyfriend is what scare you, Rachel. But you only live once… so why not?_

_Oh fuck it! I am just too horny to care. I just want to have sex with Percy._ I thought.

“Hey! I could say that same to you, smartass.” I countered.

“Touché.” She chuckled, “So, what are you going to do now?”

“I… don’t know.” I said, “But hey, does Chiron know about what you did?”

Suddenly, her expression drop, “Of course not! Can you imagine if he knows what I’ve been doing?”

Almost immediately, I thought about a really good way to ease myself into the mood. I quickly said, “He doesn’t know?!”

“No! Of course not!” Annabeth said, “He can never know about it and you cannot tell him either, okay?”

“Fine. I believe everything you’ve said.” I said, “And I won’t tell him you are turning into a slut either.” 

“Thank you.” She said, ready to hug me when I added, “But I want something else in return….” 

Smirking, she already knows what I am trying to say, “Oh? Really?”

“Yeah…” I return that same smirk.

As I said it, I scooch closer to Jason, “Anyway, I’ve told you about my sex life, so now you gonna have to tell me yours too.”

Annabeth smiled, seeing that I moved closer to Jason. On the other hand, both boys were oblivious that I change my attitude about this.

_Good. Maybe I can surprise them…._

"Later girl! I wanna hear you give us that sweet detail about how you seduce that poor pool boy…" Annabeth asked, smirking too. 

I smiled, "Hey! First of all, that poor boy probably had the best time of his life. And second, yeah. But I think I do better showing it to you…"

Standing up, I brought out my hand to Jason, "Wanna help me demonstrate?"

"Um… sure." He said, following me until I told him to sit at that opposite end of the sauna.

"So it started out like this. We were sitting there on the opposite end of the pool, enjoying ourselves. I realize he was looking weirdly at me, only to then discover that he was enjoying himself a lot more. He didn’t realize that I have already notice, so I decide to tease him."

Walking over to Jason, I sat right next to him.

"He was babbling and mumbling when I started a conversation with him, couldn’t keep his head straight. Then I accidentally rub my hands over his hard on, like this…"

Using Jason’s semi hard dick, I show Annabeth and Luke just what I did. I kept my finger on the bottom of his shaft, then slide upward. In respond, Jason groaned softly while his dick was hardening.

"He then looked at me weirdly, like he couldn’t believe I touch his dick or something. Afterward, I ask him if he would like to do that to me. He nod vigorously, so I stood up and gave him a strip show."

Standing up, I sway my body left and right, touching my skins gently. Seeing that I still have my short shorts, I decide to tease Jason by bending my ass right at this face, then pull them off slowly, giving him a show. My pink panties were already drenching wet. To be even more unfair, I shook my ass right at his hips. His responds were immediate, not to mention I got a few moans outta him.

"His dick was so hard afterward, I told him to sit at the edge and let me blow him to get him lubed."

Doing that same thing to Jason, I kneel down until I am hovering right above him cock. Then I breathe warm air all over him, sliding my plum lips against his shaft.

"After that, I was on all fours on the shallow part of the pool. Shaking my ass invitingly for him."

Flicking Jason’s dick around, I give it one last glide before getting on all fours, shaking my ass as if I am inviting him to fuck me. Jason seemed hesitate, so I said, "Well, Jason… I am waiting…"

Jason’s eyes were glued to me, specifically my ass. He walked over then kneel down, his dick right there at my entrance blocked by my wet panties.

"He didn’t even hesitate before he shove his cock up my pussy. His cock wasn’t as impressive as a demigod’s cock, but still, for his age, it’s quite good."

Looking back at Jason, I shook my ass while pushing it up against his dick. I start grinding on him doggystyle. One look into his eyes and I’ve already know that he’s horny, much hornier than before. He took ahold of my hips, then proceed to rub his cock over my butt cheeks over and over again.

"He kept fucking me long after I thought he would cum, surprisingly last longer than I expected, especially for his age, but when he’s finally at the edge, I took him back out and let him jerk himself and cum all over my face."

I pull away from Jason, knowing that I tease him enough to have him keep his sexy thoughts about me.

"Yeah... so that’s my time fucking that ‘poor’ boy." I said sarcastically, "So, did I demonstrate well enough or…?"

Annabeth laughed at the expression on both Jason and Luke’s face, "Yeah… I think you definitely created a lasting effect on Jason."

In case it wasn’t specific, she was talking about how hard Jason is right now after grinding his dick all over my butt cheeks. I laugh with her too, showing her that I was alright with all this.

"So anyway, about Percy…" I asked, "Are you sure he’s fine with all this?"

"Don’t worry, Rachel." Annabeth said, waving her hand dismissively, "If I told him that his best girl friend is also on the train and wanting to him sex with him, you think he’s going to be a gentleman and say no?"

She does have a point. Not to mention that I now have the incentive to do so after such a horny demonstration with Jason.

"Well…" I said apprehensively.

“I’d nail your pussy…” Jason suddenly said out of the blue.

I blush, realizing Jason was looking at me but mostly at my cleavage. With my revealing bra top that I am wearing, I don’t think that it leaves much of anything up to imagination. In return, I was looking back at this dick, which was hard and throbbing too. Looking at his naked figure… it somehow made me very horny… the kind of horny that I’ve never felt before. Being with Nico, or Will, or Connor, or Travis, it’s just one person. However, as I am standing here with a naked son of Zeus, a nude daughter of Athena, and a very excited son of Hermes, something changed about me and I couldn’t help but let the hormones take over.

"See, even Jason wants to fuck you… You’ve got nothing to worry about." Annabeth smirked.

_Meh.. might as well enjoy fucking Percy now that I have the opportunity to._

“Well, I guess it couldn’t hurt to fuck you boyfriend just a little bit.” I smirked slyly

Annabeth smiled, suggesting that she loves the idea of me fucking her boyfriend.

"Great. Now that we have clear that outta the way, let’s head back to my room and have a big awesome orgy, shall we?" Annabeth asked.

At first, I was all over the idea. However, I soon realize that Jason and Luke was more than disappointed. They probably wants to fuck me and Annabeth right now in this vip sauna, hence the hungry look on their eyes and their throbbing cocks, which suggest that they are ready for anything that involved us.

"Hold on, Annabeth." I smile at her, "What say we practice a little bit with their “hard” problems first? I don’t wanna embarrass myself when I get to fuck your boyfriend."

Hinting at the possibility of fucking Annabeth and the two boys that I’ve just met, Annabeth grinned and scooch closer to Luke and said, “Well, I guess I still want to enjoy my _sauna relaxation time_. Plus, I think they want to fuck you more than they want to fuck me!"

It took a minute, but I soon realize what she meant. I am a total stranger to Jason and Luke, which is why they want to have a piece of me because they haven’t experience me before.

"Isn’t that right, boys?" I smile flirtatiously.

I got the answer I want when I saw their dicks throb at the sight of me sucking on my middle finger while my other hand sneak down to my snatch. Not that I could blame them, I wasn’t exactly being fair when all that I was wearing was a lacy bikini bra top with my matching pair of panties.

Paying attention to Jason first, I realize that he was much more horny than I was. Mostly because his cock were nothing but hard and standing proudly against his pubic bone. His hard cock was at least eight inches long, and that’s saying something, especially when he’s the son of Zeus.

Once I mentally took down all of Jason’s features, I switch my attention to Luke. I realize that the same thing was happening to him. Even though he still had his pants on, the bulge on his pants was gone, replace by a thick cock that is restrain by his jeans while making a small tent.

"You guys are so hard for me and Annabeth, aren’t you boys?" I asked.

Annabeth smirked, knowingly reach for Luke’s zipper and unzip them. Luke’s horny expression grew tenth fold, staring at Annabeth as she took off his pants until only his boxers remains.

“Well… I guess we are going to fuck again…” Luke grinned.

“Yeah.. pretty sure we are.” Annabeth repeated his stupid comment, smirking at him, “So? You gonna come over here or what?”

Annabeth open up her legs, sliding her left leg until her knees is in the air while her right leg remain flat. She bit and sucked her middle finger while her other hand reached between her legs, squirming as she plays with herself. Luke was drooling at the sight of Percy’s girlfriend. Little do I know, I was also arouse by her display. Can’t believe I am saying this, but Percy is one lucky son of a bitch.

“Mmm… Luke. I am so desperate for a big new cock… Jason’s cock was amazing, but I want something new to play with…” She cooed, “Wanna come over here so I can blow you away to heaven?”

Immediately, Luke was throwing his shirt away and getting his last remaining clothing off. Once his boxer is gone, leaving him in nothing else, his cock spring out and bounce up and down like a seesaw. It was a good seven inches long cock, with a wide girth that will probably rip my holes to sherd. Compared to Nico, his girth was about twice as thick.

“Oh my…” She whispered at him, then smile, “I see someone is a little too excited.”

Luke was already getting into position so that Annabeth could suck him off. She gestured him to stand over her while angling herself to give him the blowjob that he will remember for his life. Once she got his cock right in front of her face, she gave it one big long lick from the bottom to the top.

“Oh Jesus.. you tongue.. ugh.. fuck…” Luke moaned.

Annabeth smiles, kissing between his shaft and and his head. Hearing him moan in satisfaction, she took his shaft into her mouth, sucking it off like his cock has already been inside her mouth for way too many times.

“Like that, baby?” She mumbled, then giggled, "Hmm.. I can taste Artemis’s juice all over your cock, Luke.

In respond, Luke held her head and made her deepthroat all seven inches on his whole shaft.

“Yeah baby! Suck it like a good little princess..” Luke said, obviously feeling great from her blowjob.

Seeing them already getting started, I wish for nothing but to suck on a big cock considering how arouse I feel just seeing and hearing everything that’s been happening. I guess my wish was answered because the next thing I know was Jason walking up to me and present his eight inches monster at my face, “Hey Rachel.. wanna suck on it?”

As he walks, his cock bounced back and forth, making me horny as fuck. I don’t think I’ve ever been as horny as I am right now, not to mention that I am about to do something that is so not me.

_Well, I guess this is the new me… a much hornier me…_

Once his cock is within my reach, I grip it in my hand and jerk it a few times. Surprisingly, it feels even bigger in my hands than just looking at it. 

“Jesus… you are pretty big..” I said to him, “That’s probably why you are the son of Zeus..”

He gave me a smirk, and at the same time his cock throb from excitement. Without saying another word, I lick my tongue from the bottom of his shaft to the top, finishing at the tip of his dick and suck on his head as best as I can. At the meantime, I could also taste Annabeth’s wet juice coating his dick, and it taste so fucking good! Annabeth definitely is keeping a healthy diet.

“Mmm.. you taste so good…” I moaned while I kept on licking his dick.

Enjoying this big new cock, I totally forgot that I am still the only one clothed in the room. Well, maybe clothed, but with what I was wearing, I wouldn’t even consider them as clothes. I was only wearing a bra top, since I was just at the swimming pool and got too lazy to put on a shirt. Then a white mini shorts that shows off a good part of my ass and my legs. Along with that, a flip flop that I wore, which by the way is the only thing I wear on this train.

After giving him a tongue bath, he looked like he has been to the heaven and back for at least a few times now. Looking down at me with a smirk, I smiles and wipe a string of my saliva off my chin with my fingers.

“You wanna take your slutty clothes off..?” He asked, “I can wait..”

I shook my head, "Naw… I think I look much sexier with this outfit, don’t you think?"

Jason was drooling while staring at me in my lacy pink bikini, and I couldn’t help but sway my figure to make myself more sexy. Wiggling my fingers in a come hither motion, I said to him, “So.. wanna get suck off for real this time..?”

Couldn’t contain ourselves any longer, I smiles as I kneel down until I am level with his cock, then took it in my mouth for the first time. Bobbing up and down while hearing his moans of satisfaction, I figure I could make him moan louder if I hollow in my cheeks. Sure enough, his moans were more audible by the time that I have most of his shaft inside the moist cavern, rubbing his ridges with my cheeks.

“Rachel…” He groaned, “Oh Jesus hell… your sucking me off… Oh so fucking good!”

He tangled his hands in my hair, moving my head forward and backward slightly as if he wants me to suck him faster. Maybe he want me to deepthroat, but at the same time I’ve never even try to deepthroat before, much less on a big cock like his.

I pull his cock outta my mouth with a pop, steadying it in my hand before licking his tip a few times. He moaned even more, getting that constipated expression on his looks. I guess I don’t blame him… with what I was doing, I was probably giving him blue balls. 

“Damn… Can you deepthroat?” Jason asked.

“No. I’ve never done it before…” I said, knowing that he probably want me to, “I mean, it’s not like I don’t want to… it’s just… I know my gag reflex is going to hurt… much less a big cock like yours..”

Jason didn’t force himself on me, even though I thought he might actually force me to deep throat his eight inches cock. Either way, now he’s hitting my face with the bottom of his shaft, making those cheeks jiggle as he rub his cock all over my face.

I giggled while he was hitting his dick on my face, something that I’ve never have experience before. To my surprise, I quite like the feeling. The way he smack himself on my face makes me feels like a slut and a whore, which in this moment makes me feel tremendously horny. Once he had enough, he stepped back and jerk himself off, “So… do I get to fuck your amazing pussy?”

I instantly laughed at him when he describe my pussy as “amazing”, then I move to the opaque glass wall and bend over against it. I wiggle my butt at him while pulling my bikini bottom outta the way so Jason has an unobscured view of my naked pussy.

“Well… my _amazing pussy_ is waiting for you.” I chuckled at his word of choice, “Come here and shove that big thing deep inside my cunt..!”

Jason smirked, seeing that I am all bend over and inviting him to fuck me. He stroll towards me, his cock bouncing slightly before he grip my ass, squeezing those butt cheeks before lining up his cock up with my pussy.

“Let’s see how tight you are, you little slut.” Jason said, probably wondering how I compared to Annabeth.

I smirked, knowing that I am probably tighter than Annabeth is right now because she just got both her holes abuse, plus the fact that my desperate cunt hasn’t gotten anything up there since my last fuck. As soon as he began to push in, that smirk disappear from my lips and replaced with a low grumble moan. Opening my mouth into an O shape, I moan as his hard rod intrude every inch of my pussy, leaving every single nerve ending tingling and begging for him to start fucking me.

“ **Oh fuck… Fuck you are so fucking huge inside me!** ” I whimper, holding onto the glass as he shoved a few more inches of his cock before bottoming out inside me within just seconds.

I could feel my pussy involuntarily squeeze down on Jason’s shaft. It’s like I have no control of myself and now awaits for him to fuck me to oblivion. I am already so wet, making it impossible for me to hold on any longer. I wiggle my ass, rocking back and forth on his cock while moaning as his shaft feel even bigger as I fuck myself on it.

“Jesus, slut.. You are so much tighter than Annabeth!” Jason grunted, obviously happy that I have a tighter cunt.

He smacked my ass, making it jiggle. It was the first time that anybody has done that to me, and not surprisingly my pussy convulse around his big shaft, making him moan louder at the sudden tightness.

“ **So fucking tight…** ” He groaned, his pleasure heighten as I squeeze him down.

Couldn’t hold back any longer, he began with slow and steady thrusts. After a few more steady strokes, he turned animalistic. Now, he is pummeling me with as much force as he could muster.

“ **Oh Jesus…** ” I moan, not even bothering to remove my bra, “ **Ohhh your big cock is so…! Fuck it deep inside me Jason… I want it deeper.. Harder. Harder.. Ohh god… fuck me Harder!!** ”

He smacked my ass again, making me yelp as he continued to slap until there is a fine red print on my butt. Holding onto my waist, he slam me back on his shaft with each thrusts.

Jason smirked, “Yeah.. you like me slamming into you hard, don’t you Rachel?”

Without warning, he teased my clit while fucking me at the same time, suddenly making me cum all over him. My juice were leaking down his cock and to his balls, probably dripping all over the wooden sauna floor.

“ **Ooohh holy hell….** ” I whimper, “ **Ugh…** I just came so hard…!” 

“Like that baby? Like cumming with a big cock stuffed inside you?” He asked.

“ **Mmm… so good… but I want another one, Jason… My desperate pussy hasn’t gotten any attention for so long..** ” I moan, finally answering his question. Meanwhile, Jason is having his way with me, each and every way… “ **Ooohh I need a good hard fuck… Come on baby, harder… Fuck me harder, harder, faster! Ugh… deeper… Give it to me good!** ”

Instead of responding to my needs with even rougher thrusts, he shockingly slows down his rhythm until each thrusts becomes slow and languid. I couldn’t believe it. As much as I love him fucking me, I would have swear that he is tremendously enjoying my pussy too. So why on earth would he slows down just when I felt his cock tensed and throbbed like he’s about to cum?

Hoping to get him to fuck me faster again, I grind my ass at his hips as he slowly fuck me. He groaned, lips pouted as if I was making it unfair for him. Not that I care… All that I want right now is a creamy pussy or a face full of his cum, and if seeing how much Annabeth was coated with his dry cum all over her before, I was definitely anticipating his cum more than anything else right now.

Even though I made him fuck me a little bit faster, it still wasn’t as hard and rough as I wanted it to be. Using my trump card, I squeeze down on his cock with my pussy, holding him in as his whole shaft throbbed. He gave me one really deep thrust, hitting my womb with his tip.

“Like that, Jason?” I asked, keeping him in, “I love squeezing my little tight pussy on your cock… Mmm… why don’t you fucked me faster, um? My pussy is so tight and wet for you… **Mmm… Fuck it! Fuck my slutty pussy! Oh yes… there we fucking go…** ”

He grunted, his pupils turned into a deeper shade of blue as he mercilessly hit my womb every time he came in and out. Moreover, he grab a bunch of my hair and pull my head back, making it harder for me to focus on squeezing him down. Other than that, he grab one of my boobs through the thin lacy bra, sensitively rubbing my nipples.

“ **Yea! Baby… Oh you are so fucking me good..! Damn Jason… I.. I am..** ”

Suddenly, I felt a sharp electric shock or a really huge static as he repeatedly thrust into me again and again. I lost what I was going to say immediately, because he instantly made me orgasm like never before.

“ **Ooohh Ooohh… JESUS CHIRST!!! I AM GONNA CUM!** ” I scream as this spontaneous orgasm took me into another world.

Cumming onto his shaft, I couldn’t even described how I feel when he kept slow thrusting into me even as I cum, making that orgasm hit so much harder. Much of my legs has turned jelly, but luckily Jason was holding me up, so I was basically being used as his fucking toy.

“Hufff… Hufff… **Oh hell that was so good…!** ” I said, obviously wanting another one.

The moment I’ve calmed down, Jason resumed fucking me again.

“Ready for this, baby?” He asked, steadying me by my waist.

Looking back at his smirk, I wonder what he was talking about, “What are you talking—“

Suddenly, my body jerks in respond to his unexpected thrust. Not expecting to feel that electric shock static again, I was caught off guard when each and every strokes from him made my pussy all tinglingly. It almost feel like my pussy is being shock, in a pleasurable way… It feels so weird and so good at the same time, that I was involuntary and continuously squeeze him down, having no control of my pussy at all.

“ **Oh God! I am gonna cum!** ” I screamed at soon as he thrusted in with just a few strokes.

Fucking me with more strokes later, I was already cumming again…

“ **Fuck…! I am gonna cum again…!!!** ” I squeal.

Squealing and whimpering for him to continue, I was already well into my sixth orgasm after ten minutes. He never did stop, and surprisingly holding himself back from cumming, even though right now he is fucking the tightest pussy in existence.

“ **Ugh… I am about to cum…. so hard again…** ” I moan, looking back at Jason and flashing him those _I want you to destroy my pussy_ eyes, “ **I… I can’t.. take much more… please… make me cum hard for one last time… please…!** ”

Hearing my plead, he let loosed himself on my already abused pussy. As farfetched as I thought going harder would be for him, he did exactly the opposite.

“You ready for the biggest orgasm of your life, baby…?” Jason said, “Cuz’ I am about to make you cum so much you wouldn’t even be able to stand…”

I was more focus on his meat shoving in and out of me, I didn’t even notice that his hands were reaching down to my clitoris before giving it a rough pinch.

“ **Ooohh Ooohh FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK ME!!!!!!** ” I scream.

Not knowing that he has the ability to make electric static, which I should already know since he’s the son of Zeus, I realize it as soon as he fingers touch my clit. It made me squirt out my juicy juice all over his shaft, leaking down his balls and on the wooden floor. It was the best orgasm I’ve ever had, considering the fact that I’ve never squirt before.

“Fuck…” Jason moaned, feeling my almost suffocating pussy and pulled him dick out.

Once he let himself outta me, I collapse on the floor where my juice were all over. My legs have all become jelly and I couldn’t even move them. Meanwhile, my ass was sticking in the air, my upper body bend over against the floor while I was huffing and panting after such a amazing fuck.

“Like that orgasm, Rachel?" He asked, panting a little bit, "Told you you can’t stand straight after that…"

With me still squirming and shuddering, I was too weak to reply him. However, I was still able to control my ass, so I shake it for him.

"You dirty slut. You want another round?" Jason laughed.

Honestly, I was not ready for another round, but considering that I have no control of my body, I couldn’t say no even if I want to. Plus, I got addicted to his cock the moment he ram it inside me. Shuffling my head until I could look up at his smug face, I mouth the words, _"Fuck me like this…."_

His smug face turned into a wild and happy smirk. I thought he was going to take me right there and then, but he said, "Not yet…"

I looked at him, confused at the fact that he is not going to fuck me, especially when I am in such a sexy and fuckable position. Seeing him beating his cock while looking at my defeated body, I whine. There is nothing more I want than having his cock up my pussy again, but it seems like he enjoyed watching me more than fucking me.

"You’re going to have to wait like a good little princess if you want to play with my cock again." He said with a smug smirk, "Sit up. Clean my cock while you wait."

Hearing his command, I use what left of my strength to sit up with my legs behind my ass. I wonder what he was waiting for, but at the moment I didn’t exactly want to question him because his heavenly cock was awaiting for my attention. Grabbing his diamond hard dick, I pout my lips and suck it down my mouth. FYI, I never thought I could taste so good. His pre-cum mixed with my juice was basically the best cocktail I’ve ever taste.

Looking up to see if he’s looking at me, I realize that his attention was focus on the other couple not far from us. Wanting to see what’s going on with Luke and Annabeth, I place the bottom of his cock on my face, letting him rub it all over my nose and forehead, just basically everywhere.

"Hey bro! Wanna double team Rachel? I think she’s in desperate need for more cocks." Jason asked his best friend.

Looking at Luke being sucked by Annabeth, he turned his head and replied, "Fuck yes! Just let me finish with this other blonde slut."

Looking at them, Annabeth was still giving Luke a blowjob. Luke was sitting down at the seat, while Annabeth crotched under him with her butt sticking out. The way her figure was while blowing Luke looked so inviting, it made me almost want to eat that dirty pussy up. With each lick on his cock, her beautiful ass wiggle side to side.

"Hmm… I am such a dirty blonde whore, aren’t I?" Annabeth cooed, pressing her noses against his balls sack and inhale his manly sense. 

"Fuck… I am not gonna be able to hold on much longer!" Luke groaned.

At the same time, he put his hands on the back on her head, holding onto her messy ponytail to guide her movements to his impending orgasm. Judging his expression on his face, his impending orgasm isn’t going to be "impending" anymore.

His cock was always throbbing outta her grip so she had to constantly steady it with her hand. After a few more tries, Annabeth gave up and move her body upward. Luke realized what she was about to do, grinned, then pressed his cock inside the valley of her tits.

"Out of every time that we’ve fucked, I never got to titty fuck you." Luke said as a matter of fact.

Annabeth smirked, squishing her boobs together as Luke lost all of his control and immediately thrusts in an up and down motion, "Well, you’d never asked. Plus, I’d say it’s about time you get a taste of my tits"

She giggled when each of his jerks were faster, harder, as well as thrusting deeper in between her cleavage. By the sound of his moans, I say he’s about to finish off on her boobs. Annabeth seems to sense it too because she sensually lick him and suck gently on his head like she’s teasing him to slowly let go.

"Shit! I am… damn, getting blow and titty fuck… Oh god! It feels too good!" Luke strained, about to blow up. "You ready for my cum, Annabeth?"

Annabeth nodded, took him out of her mouth and rub to bottom of his head on her plum lips.

" **Fuck God!** " Luke yelled out, his orgasm overflowing and shooting all over my best friend’s boobs and face, " **Take cum, you slut!** "

Annabeth gladly took his cum as it flew on her tits and some landed on her lips…. It was so hot to see someone who I’ve only known for about thirty minutes cum all over my best friend’s face, and by the looks and smile on her face too, I say that she tremendously enjoy getting a creamy facial.

"Thanks, Luke!" Annabeth giggled, then wiped a fingertip of cum and lick it clean, "Let me know anytime you want to get a titty fuck, okay?"

Smacking his semi deflated cock on her face once more, he said, "After that titty fuck, I definitely want more…"

"Yeah…" Annabeth replied halfheartedly, then winked at me when she noticed that me and Jason were staring, "So… how are you enjoying your first orgy, Rachel?"

Honestly, I replied, "Fucking fantastic…!"

She laughed, then said, "Well, you still haven’t got cum on yet… I guess I’ll shared."

Before I knew what’s going on, Annabeth said, "Bend over on all fours."

I did as I was told, left to wonder what she meant by sharing. Once I did, I felt someone tried to push my belly and my face flat against the floor, with only my butt sticking up in the air. Looking back, I realize that Jason was positioning him cock at my pussy again. He didn’t stick it in though, just kept teasing me by grazing the tip of his dick on my pussy, withdraw, then tease me again.

"Unngh… Not fair.." I whined, then whined some more.

Being tease wasn’t fun, it only brought me tremendous amounts of pressure and agony that I want to feel something big inside me again.

Totally forgotten about Annabeth, she made me look up at her. Her lips was still covered with strings of white, creamy cum. She asked, "So? wanna have a taste of Luke’s whipped cream while getting Jason’s vanilla ice cream inside your pussy?"

_Inside my pussy?? Oh my God! I haven’t even thought about Jason cumming inside me. I don’t wanna get pregnant._

"Wait! I don’t wanna get pregnant!" I suddenly realized.

Jason looked so disappointed, but Annabeth reassured him as well as me when she said, "Don’t worry, Rachel. Aphrodite made sure that nobody is going to get pregnant from Percy’s, Jason’s, and Luke’s cum. So yeah… it’s a win win, getting a delicious creampie pussy while not getting pregnant!"

Relief that I am not going to get pregnant, I sigh and said, "Well, I guess you are going to fill me up now, aren’t you?"

Looking back at Jason, I shake my ass at his dick still poking and rubbing my clit as well as my pussy lips, "Get all your white creamy, delicious cream spray inside me…. Hmm… wouldn’t that feel great?!"

Before I could even have a chance to say anymore dirty stuff, Annabeth grab my head and force me to kiss her. I was so unprepared because I’ve never kissed a girl before. It felt so weird yet felt so right at the same time. Luke’s cum was all around Annabeth’s lips, and let me tell you, it tasted like someone added just the right amount of sugar and salt, making it taste just right for me. While kissing Annabeth, she slouched her body like a snake until her heavenly sinful body was trapped underneath mine. My body was pressed up with hers, our boobs rubbing over each other and nipples as hard as diamonds. Even our pussies were touching, rubbing over each other to pleasure ourselves. Her legs were spread wide, knees in the air, while I kept mine together and stick my butt up for Jason to continue to tease me.

"Damn… your cum taste like whipped cream.." I said, pulling away for a second and look up at Luke.

Luke was standing in front of our heads, jerking his deflated cock with little to no affects, "All for you, baby… All for you."

Meanwhile, Jason was getting impatient waiting for Luke. Seeing me and Annabeth made out while swapping cum probably put him over the edge. Plus, he didn’t cum earlier when he was fucking me, so his cock was probably dying to let itself orgasm by now.

"Dude… Just let Rachel have that cock, I am sure she’ll get you back in no time." Jason told Luke, to which he listened and began to kneel at my head.

Seeing his flaccid dick covered with Annabeth’s saliva and a little bit of his cum, I dove in and took it as best as I could.

"There you go, Rachel. And seeing how you waited like a good little princess, I say you’ve fucking earn your reward." Jason said.

Holding on to my waist, he impaled me right down his rod. The instance that it bottoms out, I felt like I was cumming already. The difference between the first time he fucked me, compared to this time…. It was so much… much better. It felt like he’s gotten even bigger from the last time he fucked me. Then again, he didn’t cum.. so….

" **Yeah..!** Fucking take my nine inches cock all the way deep in your pussy." Jason chanted, "It’s dying to feel my big fucking cock again, isn’t it Rachel?"

"Oh Yes! My pussy missed your cock sooo much… ugh ugh Fuck! Your cock gotten so much bigger since last time. **Ahhhhhahhh I gonna cum so bad….! Damn it! Aweee Crappp I can’t… I can’t… HOLD On any longer.** "

For as long as Luke was fucking my face, Jason was abusing my already abused twat. It was wonderful and glorious the way he fucked me fast with each back and forth stroke. His beautiful and amazing hip muscles working their way to make me cum for the infinite time since I’ve finally decide to get a cock in my horny cunt again. By the way, his movements was already making me leak juice down his dick again. I was about five minutes out from orgasm, but I couldn’t sense if he’s about the same boat as I am.

_Probably because my cunt is so sensitive and so sore…. not that I care…._

Each slaps forward were pure arousal, and the way that his balls was hitting Annabeth’s pussy lips mean that my best friends is also being stimulated beyond just licking and sucking Luke’s balls. I guess Annabeth really do love balls, now she’s got two balls to play with. Speaking of balls, while Luke was making me do wicked things on his cock, Annabeth wasn’t about to be left out. Instead, she moved a little bit up until her mouth and nose was right underneath his ass and his balls. To paint you a picture of what we are doing right now, imagine that Luke is kneeling right above Annabeth’s face, his balls and his asshole was right there at her face. Now imagine that Annabeth was playing with his balls and his asshole with her tongue, licking, tonguing, poking at everything she could reached. I, on the other hand, was level with his cock, sucking it to another universe, hands gliding across his belly and abdomen to increase his agony and pleasure. Then imagine my boobs rubbing all over Annabeth’s lower chest, while her boobs was rocking in sync with Jason’s thrusts on my pussy. I was moaning loudly, though muffled on Luke’s already hard dick because Jason was thrusting into me relentlessly and playing a force seesaw game with his best friend. Now I guess you now have a better idea and picture of how arouse and excited this is, and it was only the beginning. There is still one more person I’d very much like to fuck this afternoon, and who could have forget about the orgy that we are going to have once we get back into their rooms.

_Hmm…. I can’t wait to fuck everyone once we get back._

"Cum Rachel… Cum for me baby." Jason said, hitting me harder and harder with each thrusts.

"I want you to show us all how much of a horny cunt you are…" Smacking my butt, he forcefully pull my hips up in the air. Now my body is angel in a way that only my upper body is against Annabeth’s body while my lower body is sticking up for the horny son of Zeus.

"Cum all over this big dick and show us how you love being a slut!" He chanted.

His decision to pull my ass up in the air causes me to orgasm instantly. I came harder than I’ve ever had before, maybe even harder than my recently last orgasm. The way his rock hard dick stirred up my inside when his head rub all over my walls, especially my g-spot… Shivering, I wanted nothing more than to keep this orgasm forever.

" **Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCKKKK!!!** " I took Luke’s cock outta my mouth and screamed as hard as I could, " **U are making me CUM!** "

As soon as I cum, a low and sexy grunt came out of Jason before he thrusted so hard inside my tight pussy a few more times. The way he thrusts looked like an animal begging for release. He leaned down against my back, holding onto both my tits before fucking me in an animalistic pace. His cock grew bigger inside me as I kept tightening my pussy during my orgasm. That is, until he reach the point of no return. His pending orgasm exploded while his cum spurted out of his cock like a river inside my warm and wet pussy.

" **Cumming! Shit shit shit…!** " Jason screamed, " **God! You pussy is still making me CUM!** "

Yep! Considering how hard he made me orgasm, I was still squeezing him down while he was still fucking me sensually, bringing out the last bit of his warm and creamy jizz. Once he’s finally done, my pussy was nothing but cum filled.

" **Mmm… oohhh my gods… That was fucking awesome!** " I moaned, "You came so much… so fucking much."

If I had to guess, I’d say he came inside me six or seven times. Even Nico, Will, Connor, and Travis couldn’t cum this much when I had sex with them. Knowing this, Jason is probably my favorite fuck buddy right now.

Smacking his semi hard cock on my pussy smeared with his white thick sperm, he smirked and added, "Definitely because your pussy is the tightest I’ve ever had a chance to fuck…."

Surprisingly, he reinsert himself inside me, then stirred his sort of hard cock all around my pussy. I was unprepared as he reenter me that I moaned at his cock being sucked up by my pussy again, right after our amazing orgasm, which Luke also groaned in responds to the vibration of my moans.

"Damn… definitely need to fuck your pussy more now.." He said, "So freaking wet inside…"

Suddenly, he pulled out and collapse backward until he is sitting on his butt and watching us two girls and his best friend getting it on.

"Dude… Annabeth is really getting dirty with you, isn’t she?" Jason asked, eyeing Annabeth’s head underneath Luke’s balls and ass.

Luke replied, or try his best to reply. To say the least, he totally fail trying to come up with a coherent sentence, "She.. damn… playing… my balls and my ass. Never.. done that… feels like.. it so good!"

Jason and I laughed, wondering how Luke is feeling while experiencing something that he had never experience before.

"Well Rachel… wanna make it unfair for him?" Jason asked, pointing at his meat which was hanging off his pelvis.

I grinned evilly, knowing exactly what Jason meant. In the meantime, I grab his semi hard dick and jerk it off in my right hand.

"Mmm, Rachel—" Luke moaned, "Ugh…"

I guess the combine assault was too much for him, because he held my head and push his dick closer to my face. Looking up at him, I grinned and kiss the tip of his dick.

Jason laughed, "Just couldn’t stay away from a cock, couldn’t you?"

Turn back to look at Jason, I gave him a grinning pout. Meanwhile, I took Luke’s dick inside my mouth. His dick was still mostly flaccid, so I was able to look back at Jason while giving Luke a blow job. It seemed to make both boys horny since Luke was getting harder while Jason was nearly at his full mast again!

_Jesus..! The stamina that boy has…_

"You are so mean…" I mumble with his cock in my mouth, while keeping that pout.

Meanwhile, Luke was moaning really loudly, "Mmm, Rachel… you love having my best friend fucking you and getting cum inside your pussy, huh?" He said.

I nodded, to which he laughed and gestured at his cock, "Well, wanna get cum on again?"

Seeing how Annabeth was still playing and sucking on Luke’s testicles, I realize that I haven’t pleasure him as much while Jason was fucking the shit outta me before cumming in my cunt. Though I am pleasuring him now, I realize that he must have felt left out.

"Oops.. I guess I forgot about you, didn’t I?" I gave him a sneaky grinned, "Don’t worry… I will make it up to you…"

He smiled as I took his cock out my mouth. Without warning, I flick my tongue around his most sensitive head, licking and circling around that area. His cock bounced on my tongue when I kept on licking and licking it.

" **Fucking hell!** You two really want my cum, don’t you?" Luke said, almost like he’s winded and outta breath.

He was holding whatever will power he’s got left to not cum, but with my previous experience… I know that guys can’t handle a blowjob even if its one girl. Not to mention if there is two girls. To say that Luke was holding off pretty well would be an understatement. I guess his stamina is just as good as Jason’s.

"Hmm.. cum on my pretty face, Luke." I teased him, "Cum all over my dirty face."

Once I took him in my mouth again, his flaccid five inches dick grew until it hits it full mast. His cock is now bending like a banana, almost seven inches long. I lift my head up, hoping to have an easier access to suck him better. He in turn grabbed my head to be still and let himself thrust his cock to heaven. Spit was leaking down my mouth, slowly dripping down his balls where Annabeth can lick it up. Moaning over his cock probably made his satisfaction even more gratifying, plus I was hollowing my cheeks to make my mouth even tighter.

"Dirty cock sucker…" Luke moaned, staring at the back on my head, "You wanna deepthroat my fucking cock, don’t you?"

Loosing his grip on my hair, he let me respond him by nodding or shaking my head. Considering my options and the level of horny arousal I feel, I was more than happy to suck his cock deeper to my throat. First of all, his cock wasn’t as big as Jason’s is. His was about six to seven inches while Jason’s was about eight inches long. Having a slightly smaller cock to practice deepthroat might definitely served as a better choice. Secondly, I wasn’t as horny as I am right now. Especially getting fuck by Jason’s rough pounding, it made me more exhilarated and excited for what’s more to come. Even as I am speaking, my head is spinning faster than ever before. And I don’t mean being sick or having a headache. I just meant that I am so much more sensitive to every single pleasurable delights sending through my nerves.

I nodded, letting him know I wanna deepthroat his cock. Looking up at him briefly, I saw how happy he was that his cock was going to be fucking my throat. I smiled, then warm up by sucking it a few times before deepthroating it as far deep as possible. Wanting to relax those muscles, I poke the tip of his cock against my gag reflex. At first, it hurts a lot like I was going to throw up. Surprisingly, I was okay soon after a few tries. Luke was moaning like crazy though, so I took it as my cue to let him fuck my throat. I force myself to take as much of him as possible. In the end, I could only take his first five inches. Even though I couldn’t take everything, I was deepthroating his cock. Plus, the sounds of his moans probably means that I was doing a well enough job to satisfy him, so I didn’t care at that point and gave him a deepthroat blowjob as much as I could manage.

"Shit! Rachel… you’re pretty good at this— Mmm… **Suck it! Suck it down your throat baby!** " Luke groaned.

Nearly to his end, he grab ahold of my head and slowly force my head to move to his liking. His cock was getting even bigger inside me, so I was outta breath as well as getting lightheaded. Regardless, his attempt to hold off failed when I heard a really loud moan outta his mouth. I wonder what was going on, but soon realize that Annabeth is directly tonguing his asshole. Luke probably never experienced this sensation, so I guess that’s when he fired his warm loads of cum deep within my throat. I choked so much I thought I was about to faint, but Luke withdraw his cock in time so I could at least get a little air.

" **Jesus…!** You two are fucking sluts! Hungry cum whore!" Luke said as his orgasm came to an end.

There was maybe four spurts of cum in my throat, but even then, his cock was still spraying his sticky and gooey cum all over my face.

" **Holy shit!** " I exclaimed, " **Luke..! Wow…** "

When I’ve swallow his cum in my belly, I realized just how much more he was saving up to spray it on my face. There was literary cum everywhere on my face. Licking my lips, I was surprise how yummy it all tasted.

"So thick… so fucking thick…" I moaned.

Luke was done, at least for now. Trying to get up from sitting on the heels of his feet, he failed and collapse backward against the opaque glass wall. He was panting, just like all of us were.

I sigh, finally finish with our orgy. Or at least, I thought we were done….

"So…" I said, looking down at Annabeth’s grinning face, "This is how it’s been like since you and Percy establish an open relationship, huh?"

Annabeth smirked dirtily, "Yep! Fuck all day and all night long. So much fun… but, not quite finish yet…"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

Annabeth laughed, obviously humor by my oblivion to our partners’ hard rod. It took a while, but I finally figure out what she meant after I see Luke’s member remain as hard as before he cum. I let out a surprising gasp. It was so hard, even though he just cum all over me. Wanna confirm my suspicious, I turn around and saw how Jason was somehow at full mast, even bigger than before.

"Holy shit! How…?" I asked, "Are they on steroid or something?"

Annabeth explained, "What?! No… Aphrodite bless them with increase stamina when we had one of our orgy a few nights ago. It stayed with them so now they can fuck for as long as they can without stopping."

"Really?" I asked.

I don’t even need to look at Annabeth for confirmation. If Jason had been fucking Annabeth since they got to the sauna, which I would say it’s about two hours ago. And If Luke had just fucked Artemis an hour ago. Then… Holy crap! How much did Aphrodite actually bless these two? For Jason, it’s been three hours and he’s still this hard, standing straight and pointing at the ceiling. Not to mention Luke, who have cum three times but his cock still remain so hard that it’s even bending upward.

"So, girls… What would you like to do now?" Jason asked, smirking at the obvious hint.

Annabeth smiled underneath me, a wide cheeky grin on her face before she said, "Well, I am up for whatever… I guess Rachel will decide then?"

"Umm…." I stuttered.

Looking back and forth between them, I realize one thing. As much as I would like to go back and have an awesome huge orgy with Percy and the gang, I couldn’t resist these dicks in front of me. Having a taste of them was quiet enough to make me want to stay. I smiled, stood up bare naked and walk over to the sauna door.

"Boys.. it’s kinda getting hot in here. I think I am gonna cool off at the pool. Wanna join?" I smiled seductively.

Just staring at them and I’ve already know that I was killing them in my outfit. My bikini was a mess. One of my boobs were hanging outta my bra. As for my panties, it was smeared with cum after Jason came inside me. Plus, seeing me covered in their cum probably made them more horny than anything else. My face was still dripping with Luke’s cream. On the other hand, my pussy was leaking Jason’s cum while my panties was stretch to one side of my ass. Just to be a little bit more unfair, I sway my hips while sucking on my fingers as I squirm my legs together.

"Mmm… boys?" I cooed

It wasn’t a surprised when I heard the boys answered with a stutters of _uhh…_ and _umm…_ , gulping down their spits and staring only at me. I grinned, then walk out the door. Going toward the pool, I sank in and immediately my muscles relaxed. I sigh, feeling relieve from the tenseness of fucking more than I was used to. 

"I guess we are staying then..?" I heard Annabeth.

Annabeth sank into the water beside me, shivering from how it relax her muscles too. I smile at her, then said, "Why not? It’s not like I don’t have all the time in the world… especially to fuck your boyfriend. Plus… I am kinda addicted to both their cocks…"

"Yeah.. no doubt about that" She laughed, swinging her legs in the water.

“Can you imagine if we did went back and have an orgy?” I said, “I am kinda glad that we didn’t though…

Whispering to her ears, I said, “I still can’t believe their stamina… they fuck like literal rabbits.”

Giggling through my joke, I wonder just how long Percy can lasted. Annabeth said that Percy has insane stamina once in contact with his natural domain. Seeing Jason and Luke in action a while ago, I really wonder if Percy can fuck all day and all night without stopping.

“What you girls giggling about?” I heard Jason.

Soon enough, I felt someone sink into the water beside me and Annabeth. Jason was on my side while Luke was on Annabeth’s side. They had wild smirks on their faces, and honestly, who wouldn’t after an adventure like the one we’ve just had.

“Nothing…” Annabeth laughed, “Just comparing you guys with horny rabbits…”

Dismissing her words, Luke said, “I am so glad that we are staying. I can’t get enough of you two.”

Both Annabeth and I grinned at his words, while Jason was already hard at work on my tits, “So, how would you like to get my dick inside you this time around?”

I laughed, “Wow… straight to the point, eh Jason? You couldn’t at least pretend to be tired?”

“Nope! Getting to nail yours and Annabeth’s pussy, I will probably never get tired.” He laughed, kneading my tits a little bit rougher.

While Annabeth and I was really enjoying the foreplay after such a rough fuck, there was something that I was dying to try. I’ve heard from my friends outside of camp how great and glorious it is to have a double penetration. Yeah… some of my friends are sluts! I really wanted to try it, but I also know how it’s going to hurt at first. Hoping that I would find a way to do it today, I look at Jason and gave him my best _let’s fuck again_ look.

“Mmm… how about I let Luke fuck you this time? I am sure he’s dying to get a taste of your cunt.” Jason said, but before I could protest he was already switching sides with his friend.

Now Jason and Annabeth were set up. They were already hard at work as Annabeth jerk his huge cock under water, sending Jason into many moans of agony and pleasure.

Meanwhile, Luke and I were still staring at each other, as if we are waiting to see who’s going to do something first. I guessed I wasn’t as good as self-control as he is, because I drag him into the seat on the tub and climb atop of him.

“Whoa! Rachel, excited much?” He mocked, not in a mean way though.

I pause him, putting my finger on his lips before whispering something into his ear, “If you be a good boy and let me ride you, I’ll let you do my ass, okay?”

Hearing that he might have an opportunity to take my anal virginity, he nodded vigorously without saying another word.

“Good boy..!” I smiled.

Once we have settle in our position, I began grinding on his semi hard dick. It felt so good, way too good that I’ve totally not realize that someone was peaking at the door. It was too late though, because once I made out his who he was, he sneaked inside the VIP sauna and stood by the door with his enormous erected dick out of his pants. I tried to say his name, but I was too shocked at the moment to tell Annabeth, Jason, and Luke. They all seemed lost in their own pleasures, it didn’t occurred to them that the King of Gods had come from Olympus and standing right at our doorway.

“Well, well… Annabeth Chase and Rachel Elizabeth Dare…” Zeus smirked, making his presence known, “What a surprise to find you here with my son and the resurrected Luke Castellan.”

Annabeth screamed, pulling his hands away from Jason’s dick and looked directly at Zeus eight inch cock, “Ahh… Zeus! Umm… What, what are you doing here?”


	7. Zeus in the Party

**Disclaimer: I don’t own the Percy Jackson series.**

**_Chapter 7_ **

**_ Percy _ **

“It’s okay… I will stay here with Thalia." I said.

As soon as Jason, Luke, and Annabeth left for the sauna, Chloe got outta the bathroom with a towel around her body and her hair in a wet mess.

"Where are they going?" Chloe asked, seeing them leaving.

I pointed at the door, "Sauna."

Chloe pouted her lips, "Sauna? Aww… I wanna go too."

"Maybe later, I need to talk to you, Chloe." Thalia said.

Chloe turned around, seeing Thalia and reach out her hand, "Oh hey! I don’t think we’ve been introduce yet. I am guessing you are Percy’s other friend."

Thalia smiled nicely, "Thalia, and I know you are Chloe. I heard a lot of things from Percy about you."

Chloe giggled at her comment, "Anything about the fucking that’s been going on with me and him?"

Laughing at her remark, Thalia whispered next to her ears, "Yeah… he can’t stop talking about your sexy tight pussy."

"Aww…" Chloe cooed at me, which somehow made me arousal just by her voice.

"Anyway, I need to ask you something that might seem weird, so take a seat on the couch." Thalia said, passed the jokes and the humor.

Doing what my best friend said, she asked, "So, I’ve never heard of a question that’s weird, but go on, ask away."

"How much do you know about Greek Mythology?"

Her eyebrows scrunched together. I guessed she wasn’t expecting a question like that.

"Greek Mythology?" She asked, then chuckled at Thalia’s serious expression, "You mean like Zeus or Hades or something like that?"

Thalia gave me a look, "Well, at least we don’t have to start from scratch."

I nodded, "Well, I guessed we should tell you this. This might sounded weird and not making sense at the beginning, but just listen, okay. The Greek Mythology is real, everything about it is a reality in this world."

Chloe laughed, "Oh guys.. You guys are killing me. A mythology being real.. Seriously, knock it off."

"No, it’s not a joke." I said, "Here I will show you."

Controlling the water from the hot tub, I collected a ball of water and flew it right next to us. At first, Chloe didn’t even noticed. That is until I move the ball of water above her head and splash it all over her. She gasped, turn around and was shocked.

"Holy shit!" She screamed, "Oh my god… how is that..? I thought that only happens in movies.. Am I in a movie?"

Her expression turned perplex, and even though it’s shocking to her. She also seemed fascinated by it. A good sign, which makes it way easier for her to accept the new world.

"Like I said, it’s not easy to understand at first, but I am a son of Poseidon. Poseidon is the God of the Sea. That is why I can control water, like right now."

In the meantime, I use my control over water and brought it back inside the hot tub.

Thalia took over, "As for me, I am the daughter of Zeus. Zeus is the God of Thunder and Lightning. My power comes with the ability to control lightning."

Thalia then demonstrated by creating a spark over her fingertips. Chloe was beyond comprehending what it is that we’ve just said, but she gather herself enough to asked, "So everything about the Mythology is real?"

"Yeah. It is real." I said.

Chloe suddenly asked, "Okay, but there is one thing I don’t get… Why are you telling me this?"

"Because we want you to join us." I said, "Look. I like you, a lot. And I know you needed a place to stay without your ex-boyfriend. We demigods have a place at Long Island. Camp Half Blood. It’s a safe haven for all demigods. If you decide that you wanna become a huntress, you can stay with us for as long as you like."

"Demigods? Huntress?"

"It’s just a term to describe a person who is half god, half mortal." I explained, "As for the huntress, they are a group of maidens who hunt monsters in our mythological world. Regardless if they are mortal or a demigod. Have you ever heard of Goddess Artemis?"

She pout, shaking her head.

"Well, she’s the God of the moon." I said, "Apollo is the opposite. He is the God of the sun."

"Oh. Wait… hunt monster?" She asked, "But I am not even at least quality to do that!"

"No worries. Artemis will train you, and maybe you’ll just be as good as Thalia here." I said, "So, will you at least consider it?"

Chloe thought about it for maybe a few seconds, only a few, then sighed, "Well, I’ve got no choices anyway." She said, "It’s not like I want to be homeless. Don’t really wanna stay away from you guys when I’ve already know you so well. Plus, I wouldn’t want to stay away from this dick if I could help it."

Smirking and rubbing my crotch with her soft hand, I moaned, losing half my patients from making them lose their clothes and giving them a good fuck.

"Speaking of which, where is Artemis?" I asked Thalia.

She shrugged, "Maybe she’s still at camp with Will and Connor?"

I pouted, "Well great.. I guess we could IM her again."

Creating a mist outta thin air, I grab the closest drachma on the counter and threw it in, "Iris. Show me Goddess Artemis."

To my surprise again, I found her already on the train, in Thalia’s room instead of still being at camp. However, it wasn’t a sight that I was expecting to see.

"Luke?" I asked.

At the moment, we’ve caught them in a missionary position, and Luke’s big dick was teasing her pussy as he rubbed the bottom of his shaft all over that cunt. Luke seemed surprised, but quickly recovered with a smile.

“Lady Artemis… You are already on the train?” Thalia asks, surprised.

“Mmm.. Yes, and I just met your friend here. He’s quite impressive, if you know what I mean…” Artemis chuckled, “He has managed to stay hard over… Oooh! Umm.. Umm.. Oh Yes yes! Fuck me, Luke.”

Turning my sight to the Goddess, I look at the second sluttiest Olympians as she’s getting impale with each harder and harder thrusts. At the same time, I realize that she was smirking at me, “Hey Percy…" She smiled seductively, "I heard about… Oooh! Fuck yes!… Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

She didn’t finished what she was going to say, but it doesn’t matter anyway. For one, I wasn’t pay any attention to what she wanted to say. All I could focus on was the way her voices sounds and the way she’s getting a fuck of her life.

Thalia said, "I thought you were going to relax in the sauna with Annabeth and Jason.”

“Meh.. I like a Goddess’s pussy more..” He moaned, “Oooh You are squeezing me too tight… Lady Artemis.”

Thalia laughed at the scene unfolding in front of us, “Yeah, I can totally see that, Luke… We huntress always have tighter pussies."

“Shit! It’s too tight! So fucking wet too!" Luke gritted his teeth, holding back from cumming, "I don’t think I can refuse to a Goddess offering herself to me like that…” He said, more focusing on making Artemis cum again.

“Oh Luke! Oh oh oh!!!” Artemis came again, "I am gonna CUM!"

Seconds later, Luke began fucking her again after her orgasm.

“Oh Fuck me Luke!! Oooh Fuck me…” She screamed again.

Fucking her right after her orgasm made Artemis crazy with needs. Her desired to orgasm again and again was getting unbearable, until she play with her clit and it was all over for them.

" **Shit!** " Luke strained, pulling outta her pussy and cumming all over her white robe hanging around her mid-section.

Artemis was panting, as well as Luke. It’s not a surprise that he was out of breath though, fucking a Goddess drain the energy outta you. And I speak from experience.

“Damn! I guess you are really horny today, aren’t you Lady Artemis?” Thalia asked.

"Naw. I am horny every day." Artemis smiled at us, then said, “I will make my way to you right now.. What room is it?”

“4-69..” Thalia said, then smirked, “I will see you here, once you are done fucking like rabbits with Luke…”

Wiping the message away, I said to Chloe, "Well, I guess you now know what us demigods do everyday."

Chuckling at my joke, she replied, "Let me guess? Fucking every second when the chance comes up, right?"

"Yep! Sum it up." I laugh.   
Thalia laughed too, "So, What should we do while we wait for her?"  
I pout, "I don’t know…"

Even though we don’t know what to do while waiting for Artemis, Chloe on the other hand seem to have an idea. I have a feeling I know what that idea is, and I can’t say that I am not looking forward to it. Besides, doing anything else is definitely not as fun as doing everyone.

"As much as I want to learn about Greek mythology, how about we take the time and get to know about each other a little bit more? Maybe that way I can learn on the go." Chloe suggested with a grin, "Not like we don’t have the time, right Thalia?"

_Ha! I was right. Chloe does want to get fuck some more. Can’t say I blame her… not after that rough pounding I gave her in the bar. She’s probably begging for more!_

At the same time, she reached for the bulge at my pants and began caressing it. I moan, looking into her eyes, silently begging her to unzip my pants and jerk me off without my pants in between.

"Oh! Poor Percy… You are so hard. Is it painful?" She said mockingly.

I grit my teeth in agony. I’d really wanted to just grab her head and start making her blow me, but I kept letting her do what she wants to do. Hopefully, as I anticipate it wouldn’t be much longer before she actually do something worthwhile.

"I’ll take that as a yes." She smirked innocently.

Meantime, Thalia groaned in disappointment, "Chloe! I am not in the mood to fuck again."

Chloe looked at her, confused, "You don’t want Percy’s dick?"

"Well…" Thalia hesitated, "It’s not like that…"

"Come on girl…" Chloe tried to convince her, "I wanna a taste of you too, you know. Besides, who said anything about fucking.."

Smirking as she tried to seduce the demigoddess, I saw how Thalia’s resolve was getting weaker as she watch Chloe seductively, as well as accidentally, let her bath towel fall down her slim sexy body. As the piece of cloth drop in slow motion around me, I took the time to admire her stunning perky boobs covered in droplets of water. I don’t think I’ve mention it, but her b cup size is just so… Ugh… can’t even describe them with words… God! I just wanna put my dick in between those gorgeous breasts and rub the bottom of my cock all over her until sweet cum is all over them.

"Like my tits, you horny son of Poseidon demigod?" Chloe asked me when she pinch her nipple, arousing the heck outta me.

"Please…" I begged and pleaded for more once her cover is gone.

Chloe looked back at her new best friend Thalia and asked, "Well? Wanna do the honors and unzip his pants for me? He did say please…"

She smirked as her hands slowly went to unbutton my jeans, but not my zipper.. _Of Course_. I was surprised to know that Chloe could be such a fucking tease.

It was beyond me why Thalia wasn’t in the mood, but at the rate with what Chloe is doing to me.. I say she’s about to pounce on my dick and blow me like a true demigoddess.

"I… Oh why do you do this to me? Fuck It!" Thalia said.

As soon as she walked over, Chloe jump her and they went tumbling over the carpet. Before Thalia could even react, Chloe was already kissing her and caressing her breasts. Thalia, as much as she was surprised, moaned in pleasure from getting her breasts teased.

"If I’d known you can be such a horny slut, I would have eat you out back at the diner." Thalia said.

Chloe didn’t reply, partly because Thalia was already hard at work on her pussy. She was rubbing her folds with such ease and gentleness it’s not a surprised that Chloe was clinching her hand into a fist.

"Shit!" Chloe moaned, "I am still so sensitive from earlier…"

"Ah huh… Girls? How about treating me a little bit too, eh?" I asked.

Turning their heads to look at me, they both smiled at my big package inside my sweatpants and got off one another. Just to please me before the main event, they crawl over on their hands and knees, swaying their firm butts side to side until they reach me. Both of them on either side on my knees, looking at me with goofy and innocent eyes.

"So, I just had to ask you something…" Chloe said, "That morning where I was serving you guys breakfast… Were you and Annabeth…? You know… underneath the table?"

Thalia and I smirked when Chloe figured it out, "Sucking off his big dick? Yeah. We totally were…"

Chloe couldn’t help but burst out laughing, "I knew it! I knew something else was happening under my nose. I just never thought that you guys would actually do that."

Suddenly, an idea came to mind. Excited, I asked, "Well, do you wanna try that again with Thalia ..?"

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, then it click in her head, "Oh! You mean…"

I laugh, "Of course not! You really think that’s what I was implying?"

Chloe suddenly looked flustered, sheepish at the fact that she has a dirty mind. Little did she knew, I was just letting her on. In fact, if anything, I am definitely the one with the dirty mind. But can you really blame me… After all, I was dying to experience the sensation of 'getting a blowjob under the table with people around' again.

"I mean…" She stammered.

I slow myself down and smile at her, "Srry… but I just had to do it. The look on your face was priceless."

"So you do want to?" Chloe asked, but seeing the confirmation on my face made her realize that I was only playing with her.

"Oh you Jerk!" She said with emphasis, shoving at my arm, "That’s not cool…"

I burst out laughing until I think my jaws were starting to hurt, "Can’t help it, girl… "

Chloe shook his head and look at Thalia for an answer, "He is such a jerk! But, since he wants it… should we..?"

"Up to you, I don’t mind…" Thalia smiled at Chloe, to which she returned with her own sexy smile before getting up to grab her blue and white polka dot bikini in front of the bathroom doorway.

"You guys wouldn’t happen to have a really tight mini shorts, right?" She asked.

Little did she know, Annabeth have dozen of these shorts laying around. I am sure she wouldn’t mind lending Chloe one of hers, "Over there. It might be Annabeth’s, but I am sure they should fit you enough."

Speaking of Annabeth, I wonder what she, Jason, and Luke were doing in the sauna. They said that they were going to relax in the sauna, but honestly, I have a gut feeling that that’s not all they were doing. Just imagining the fact that my girlfriend is cheating on me behind the scene was enough to make my dick rock hard. In fact, I almost wish that wise girl was cheating on me, so I can catch them in the act, joins in, and fuck her till she’s brainless.

Anyway, I watch as Chloe put on her bra, tying it around her neck and behind her back. Then slip on her sexy panty and tie those strings around her hips. Over at the drawers, she pick out a sexy blue jean shorts that covers just enough of her ass and leave just enough of her legs for me to get really arouse looking at her. Now that she’s done, I have clearly gotten a boner just staring at her from top to bottom.

On the other hand, Thalia was stripping out of her long sleeves sweaters. Underneath, she was exposing her bra-less tits, showing us all of her glory. Shamelessly, she went over to the closet with her bouncing c cup breasts as she picked out a pink and white stripes off shoulder tee, with only two thin straps going over both her shoulders. She did not even bothering with a bra, which was sort of risky. Once that’s done, she took off her long jeans and replaced it with a pair of blue shorts. It covers to her upper thighs and leave the rest of her tan slim legs for my pleasure. Her booty wasn’t all that restrain either, which makes my dick mentally throb looking at those butt cheeks.

I was so hard looking at these two beauties changing, I didn’t even realize that I should also get a change of clothes. In the end, I ended up with a tight grey t shirt that shows off my abs and a pair of tan/khaki shorts.

"So, ready for some delicious 'food'?" Chloe asked her best friend.

Thalia laughed at the metaphor, "Yep! So ready to eat some sweet and salty cream."

"Girls, maybe you should save that for later…" I said, "Don’t wanna walk around with a hard on."

They agreed, and we head out into the diner where we first met Chloe and turn her life around. Unsurprisingly, the whole thing about meeting Artemis was gone from our heads. Our only thoughts were giving me a relaxing and exciting blowjob. Anyway, there were a lot of families and kids in the diner, but that didn’t stop us. We didn’t even waste anytime once we got there. We took a seat at a table furthest away from other people and got started.

“Ready?” Chloe asked, and Thalia reply with a nod, “Ready.”

One by one, they duck under the table and blow me one after another. It was heavenly, just as good, if not, even better than the last time. Lowering my shorts, I let my semi flaccid dick out and felt them touch me sensually to get me hard. It didn’t take long for me, since they have gotten me so horny from changing into their current clothing. My dick was rock hard after a few tugs and jerks, and one by one they lick the bottom tip of my head to get things started. Sneaking my hands under the table cloth and hold on to both their heads, I push them closer to my prick so in a way they are almost rubbing their faces on it.

“Holy Shit…” I gave in a little gasp.

Enjoying the heck from their blowjob, I quickly gotten to the point where I feel as if I am closer to cumming than I wish to. Their mouths are just that talented.

Suddenly, I saw a shadow of a girl sneaking pass our booth and sat at the opposite side of where I am sitting. Surprising myself, I almost cum onto their faces when I realize who it was.

“Artemis!” I yelp, wondering how she found us.

**_ Artemis  _ **

There is really no better way to describe it, but being a Goddess is HARD work. First, I got to let Connor and Will double fuck me in the forest because of a tradition in between our hunt. It was fun, no doubt. And I actually really enjoyed it, since my pussy was aching for their big dicks to fill it. But it was still a lot of work on my pussy. Mmm… just thinking back about it was making my body hot again.

_“Yeah! Suck that cock, Lady Artemis!” Will said, nailing me as hard as he could._

_Connor was moaning incoherently, “I am gonna cum.!!”_

_Cumming all over my mouth and my face, I swallow his cum down and enjoying every taste of his cream before looking back at Will with puppy, innocent eyes and a hot and sexy facial._

_“God! I am gonna cum!” Will screamed, fucking me harder and deeper as if he likes seeing me getting cum on with a messy facial._

_“Ahhhh!!!!” I screamed, getting a nice and wet creampie._

And then when I got to this train, I met this new demigod, Luke, and he fucked me till I was beyond satisfied. He worked me through so many orgasm, as well as his own, I honestly was feeling like I couldn’t walk with how much cum is in my pussy. Now that we have parted ways, I was working hard to get to Thalia and Percy because they somehow needed me for something. Damn! I really need a break… Hmm, maybe a blowjob should be relaxing.

"Thalia..?" I asked as I open the door.

When I got there, nobody was inside the room. It was surprising because they told me to meet them here, but it seems like they left in a hurry. Going through their messy room, I search for clues as to their whereabouts. In the end, I couldn’t find any except for cum stained sheets and the girls’ sexy lingerie.

"Wow… definitely lots of sex around here." I said to myself.

Somehow, seeing the aftermath of their sexual adventure, I couldn’t be hornier for another fuck. But knowing that there must be something important, since Thalia never really call me like that, I decide to keep myself just wet enough to hold in how arouse I feel. Going through the room once again, I tried to find something else to indicate where they have gone. Still, nothing. So, I cheated and use my magic to figure out where they are. Mumbling a spell, I saw in my mind that they are at the diner. Quickly, I teleport myself over to the diner and immediately spotted Percy sitting alone at the booth furthest away from the people. Funny... Why is he sitting all alone?

Walking up to him, I realize that he’s got no food, no drinks on the table. Just sitting there with his hands underneath the table cloth, moving them up and down while looking like he’s constipated or in agony.

Ten outta ten I have already realize what’s going on, but just to be sure, I let myself see through the table cloth and the scene that I saw was undoubtedly the hottest thing I’ve ever seen, and I’ve been living for millennium! There, I saw my second in command and a girl that I’m not sure I’ve seen before, kneeling down under the table, both their head in Percy’s crotch, licking and blowing his impressive as well as harder than diamond cock. His eight inches cock was throbbing under the girl’s touches, and it almost as well seem like he’s about to blow up all over their faces.

I smile, couldn’t believe that Percy and Annabeth’s relationship have become this open. Granted, when Athena told us about her sexual adventure time with her daughter and Percy, I was sure that she was joking. Never mind the fact that she actually did, now Percy and Annabeth can fuck whoever they wanted without feelings getting in the way. And believe me, I am going to take this opportunity to the fullest advantage. Starting with the boy hero of Olympus here…

Seeing how my first lieutenant was being so slutty around Percy, I couldn’t help but wanting to be slutty with Percy too. Didn’t help with the fact that Percy has probably the biggest dick I’ve ever seen in a young teenage boy. Compared to Connor or Will, he’s at least two to three inches thicker.

Not wasting a minute, I shuffle in the seats opposite of Percy and immediately they tense up. Thalia and the other girl stopped immediately. They turn around and took a peak from underneath the cloth, while Percy was staring at me with wide eyed.

"Artemis!" He shouted, "I thought…"

"Oh Perseus… you are so naughty." I said, "Never could have imagine you got my first lieutenant to suck you off under the table."

Percy gasped with his mouth wide open, "Shh… people can hear us."

"Oh! Don’t you worry about a thing, Percy. I’ve let the mist take care of that… They won’t hear or see a thing." I said, reassuring him.

"But still…" He said, "I… ugh…"

He stopped mid-sentence, because the girl I didn’t know start to blow him away again. She doesn’t even seem to care that I just got here. On the other hand, Thalia pop her head out and greeted me, "Lady Artemis! Thanks for coming by."

"Hey Thalia… I am guessing the girl underneath with you is the reason why you call me over?"

Thalia smiled, knowing that I have an idea what’s going on, "Yeah, but right now… can we just suck this big boy off?"

I grinned, ready to have that relaxing blowjob, "Gladly."

Since the mist is covering up everything, I duck under the table while a guy was passing by. It was exhilarating fully knowing that fact that I could see them but people couldn’t see me. It just made it so much more excited when you feel like they can see you, but can’t. Anyway, as I duck underneath, I reach out my hand with the new girl, "Hi, Lady Artemis. And you are..?"

She giggled, "Chloe… I am Percy’s new friend, as well as his new fuck toy… right Percy?"

She giggled again when Percy push her head closer to his shaft, signaling his needs for her, "Oh right, Oops."

Since she’s back at blowing him, I decide to play with Thalia a little bit, "Hmm… haven’t had any of you since we started this tradition, Thals."

Thalia smirked back at me, "Well.. I guess it need to be change then…"

Soon, I was kissing Thalia and she was kneading my boobs. It was wonderful to say the least. I was desperate for some girl on girl action since most of the times I’ve getting dicks to satisfy me. Not that I am ever going to get tired of dicks, but I would definitely like to have some quality time with a girl too.

Sharing wet lips with Thalia, I reach for her pussy and rub her just the way that I know she likes it. In respond, she hooked her fingers around my panties and slide it across the way. As much as I like this, it was getting too crowded down here, especially when the space isn’t that huge. Deciding no other way suffice, I asked Thalia, "Wanna get up on the seat and let me eat you out?"

She was shocked, "But won’t people… Oh right, the mist…"

I smile, then we both got out from under the table cloth. But before Thalia could climb up the table, I said, “Wait, let me make the table bigger.”

She understood what I meant, since the table was cut off on either side, it make everything harder. Conjuring a magical spell, I made it so that the table is now extending until it covers one side of the seat entirely.

“Okay! Now crawl up there and let me eat your pussy dry..!” I laugh.

She laughed too, climbing up and spreading her legs open while fingering her pussy, leaning her back against the cushioned leather and said, “This feels so wrong. I can’t believe I am doing this… I feel so naughty.”

At the same time, Percy was staring at Thalia’s juicy pussy like its golden nectar from Olympus. His mouth watered just looking at her playing with her clit and circling around her lips.

“Yeah, but that’s the best part. No one know that we are even here right now.” I said, “Now…”

Climbing up the table, I bend over on all fours. Knowing that by eating Thalia out meant that my ass is right in front of Percy’s face.

“You hungry, Percy?” I asked with a grinning smile.

Just to be a little bit unfair, I wiggle my butt at Percy’s face and making a show for him while I lean down to eat out Thalia’s juicy and wet peach.

_Mmm…_ I moan as her pussy kept leaking like it was never going to stop.

"Ohh! Fucking eat that pussy, Lady Artemis!" Thalia yelled.

I smirked, getting that pussy work over. Whilst I was paying all my attention to Thalia, I have somehow forgotten about Chloe. Looking through the table, I saw Chloe was still sucking his big dick, handling his balls like a pro while giving big long lick from the bottom of his shaft to the top of his head. Percy, on the other hand, was staring at me and Thalia, in full view of other people on this train cart, getting it on like nothing else in this world matters. I could see it on his face, and he was aroused to the point where I think he’s about to get up on the seat and jam his dick inside my pussy. Luckily, he had enough self-control and said, "You two are sluts! Don’t you know people are passing by?"

It was just a joke, since the mist is covering up everything. But it wasn’t like I didn’t get turn on by his voice and his words. His hoarse voice was making my panties wet, so wet! Plus, he does have a point. I mean, not every day you could have a full on sex party in front of at least hundreds of people who are minding their own business. Even if they have no idea….

"You are going to get punish, Lady Artemis, for being such a dirty whore…!" He said, reaching to grab my butt.

From my experience, I know that guys like it if you disagree with them. It’s just their nature. So, I undoubtedly said, "Noo… please don’t punish me.. I am a good girl."

It was teasing him to no end, and from what I can see underneath the table… he was about to give out his sweet creamy cum any time soon.

"Would a good girl like it when I smack her ass like this?" He asked, making a fine red handprint on my butt with a loud smack.

It felt so good, so much so that I screamed, "Oh God! Yes! I mean.., no. No, I don’t like it…"

Percy laughed at my respond, "Yeah, I thought so. You are going to get tease until I am done with you."

Lost the battle with myself, I decide to just going along with whatever Percy had planned for my cunt, which right now is in desperate need for some oral. He began by hiking up my white tunic, then slide my panties aside to get a full view of my both my fuck holes.

"Wow, you’ve got a nice looking pussy, Artemis!" He complimented, "It’s such a shame that I am going to drink you pussy dry then."

I wonder if he could, but then again I am always so wet, so I highly doubt it. Without warning, he shoved his face inside my butt cheeks and lick me up… **ughh SO GOOD!** I was totally unprepared, though I was strong enough to keep the mist going on.

" **Mmm… fuck me with your tongue, Percy! Get it in there and fuck that dirty hole!** " I screamed at him who is having his way behind me, " **Oh yes! Fucking.. ughh that’s right.. Right inside that hole. Mmm… Mess.. mess me up, Percy."**

Doing exactly what I wanted as well as being skilled at it too, I was losing control fast. It wouldn’t be long before I couldn’t control the mist anymore. Even though Percy is being as rough as any guy can be, I wasn’t planning on telling them that I was the one who is control the mist. I mean, once they know, they would be too scare to even do something as open and as daring as this. Without them knowing, it would be even more thrilling if I somehow did lose control and everyone could suddenly see us in our own booth, having hardcore public sex.

Since my cunt was being pleasured, I gave all that I had to pleasure Thalia too. Knowing that she likes the tease before the big explosion, I did just that. I rub her outer labia with ease and she tensed up, looking down at me and smile.

She realized what I was about to do, and said, "Are you ready to get squirt on, Lady Artemis?"

"Mmm… I am dying to get drench!" I smirked back.

Continued to tease her pussy lips, I use my other hand and stuck a finger inside her cunt. She groaned, her hand clinch into a fist while pushing my head closer with her other hand. I smile, then intentionally blow on her vagina and her pussy juices started flowing out.

"Wow Thals, I’ve never seen you being so WET!" I said.

Thalia groaned when I slowly tease her g-spot with the finger inside her pussy, "Ughh! Having… people… watching… isn’t… something… I am… use… to…"

I grinned, going about my way to tease her pussy to eventually make her squirt.

"Oh god! I think he’s looking at me…" Thalia screamed, pussy tightening with just one finger inside her.

Taking a glance at where she’s looking, it was the boy beside us with his family. He seemed to be staring right at Thalia, but I know he’s just looking at the window behind her. Going along with this, I decide to make her orgasm even better.

"Oh no! I don’t sense the mist anymore!" I screamed.

Immediately, Thalia tensed up and tried to shove me away, but I wasn’t having any of that and roughly rub her g-spot over and over again. Even more, I shoved my mouth at her pussy and lick as well as suck at her clit. Instantly, she screamed so loud; which I had to double my effort with the mist to cover the sound, and squirt all over my face.

" **Ahhh! Ahhh Ahhh! Nooo!!!! Not now!** " She screamed while having no control of her orgasm.

There was so much cum that I was having a hard time trying to drink it all. It was with such force and velocity that even Percy got wet from her juice, and he was behind me!

_Damn! If I’d known that about her, I would have done that every time…_

" **Oh My God! He’s still looking at me…!** " Thalia mumbled exhaustedly as well as being horny and horrified.

"You dirty slut. You like being watched, don’t you Thals?" I said, rubbing her g-spot to prolong her pleasure.

Thalia groaned, feeling tense from getting rub right after her orgasm, "Why isn’t he…?"

Right then, the boy looked away from Thalia, and immediately Thalia put two and two together, "Oh! You are so mean, Lady Artemis!"

I smirked, "Oh don’t pretend that you didn’t like that, girl!"

She bit her lips, hiding a smirked from me. But I know it all too well, she dig that orgasm so much I bet she wants to get another one. I was about to eat her out again when I suddenly felt Percy’s mouth left my pussy, leaving only his fingers as he rubbed around my labia. Then he just stopped completely, and I saw how both his hands were holding on to Chloe’s head to make her deepthroat his cock.

"Hmm… Percy’s is about to cum, aren’t you Percy…" I cooed his name, to which he moaned and push Chloe down further down his hard pole, "Want me to make it better?"

Percy gritted his teeth, obviously cannot speak due to the uncontrollable agony inside his gut. But I damn well know what he wants, so I left Thalia alone… for now… and duck under the table where Chloe was about to choke on his cock.

"Wow… even though you are not a Goddess, you are pretty good at deepthroating, Chloe…" I said, noticing the little detail where she lick her tongue around his balls and using her tight throat to message his shaft.

Finally, Percy let her go and she pops up like she’s been outta oxygen for at least five minutes. Catching her breathe rapidly, she smiled back at what I said and gesture me to take a shot at Percy’s manhood.

"He-he… don’t mind if I do." I smirked.

Having Thalia’s delicious cum wasn’t going to satisfy me, not until I have at least Percy’s spunk in my stomach too. Since eating her cunt was so good, I wonder how Percy would hold up. Though I don’t have to wonder any longer because I took a dive and suck Percy’s eight inches cock in my mouth.

_Mmmmm….!! So Good!!!_

To be completely honest, he tasted like nectar, which is the food of the Gods. Immediately, I was addicted to his cock and his strong musky sense. It’s not a bad sense, but a strong and define smell that makes me so wet and hot for the upcoming blowjob for Percy. I guess I’ve always had a weak spot on nectar, because I was sucking Percy non-stop and wanting to get all of his seeds inside my mouth.

" **Shit! You are too… sucking hard…!!!** " Percy screamed, unable to hold it off any longer.

Letting it outta my mouth and smacking his dick against my face, I glance at Chloe and realized that she’s all alone with nothing to play with. Meanwhile, Thalia also pop underneath the table and now we are all staring at each other, wicked smile on our lips before we dove in on our sweet, sweet prize.

" **Holy Gods!!! Girls…! Not so hard…** " We heard him say.

But since his delicious treats is almost upon us, we ignore him and gave all that we had to make him erupt his warm sperm all over us.

" **Girls!!! You… are really sucking too hard!!!** " He screamed, hands clutching onto only my head.

I don’t blame him for choking and losing control under our touch, especially when Thalia was playing with both his balls, licking and grazing her finger nails across its skin; and when Chloe is underneath Percy’s legs, tonguing his asshole which is probably a new and wonderful sensation for him; and especially when I was teasing his head and shaft non-stop by rubbing my face up and down his very ridge pole. 

" **Oh my God! Who is… who… ugh… that feel so weird…** " He stuttered, " **Is that… is that you Thalia?"**

Suddenly, lights shined upon us as the table cloth rise until we could see Percy staring at the three of us licking and pleasuring his cock and asshole with all that we had. He had a really lewd look on his face, not that I was surprised.

" **Oh my God! Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God!!! I am ugh.. gonna cum..** " He screamed.

" **Fuck Yeah! Spray us with your hot loads of cum, babe…. Make us all dirty slut!** " Thalia screamed, getting beside me to lick and slurp on one side of his cock while leaving the other side for me. I immediately went to work and push my plump lips against his cock and begin working up and down.

Chloe, instead of joining us, was captivated by his asshole, which she kept tonguing and tonguing until she got bored and reach a little further up to suck hard at the skin between his ass and his testicles. Percy immediately hissed in a breath while he tensed up for at least a minute. His cock kept on throbbing. The way his cock was throbbing so intensely makes me think that Chloe must have hit the jackpot.

Over the eternity since I was born, I’ve had a lot of experience with sex. More so when we hunters started having this new tradition. And speaking from experience, I know that one spot where I could get a guys to cum immediately, even if he is not so close to orgasm. Even with the greatest, most powerful God on earth, there is no way he wouldn’t cum if that spot was being teased. To be completely honest, I believe Chloe found that spot with Percy.

“ **Ahh… Chlo… Chloee…. Holy Shit!** ” Percy yelled at the sudden new sensation.

As soon as she sucked harshly on that spot, he came with a roar while cum was spurting out everywhere. We didn’t even have to lean in, as this orgasm hits him so hard that it is shooting out at such a high speed. To simply put it, we were completely drench with his creamy tasty cum. 

“Mmm…” I moan, licking up whatever I can get.

Meanwhile, Thalia and Chloe was surprised at the amount and the velocity of his orgasm, “Hades! That was amazing, Percy!” Thalia remarked.

After cumming so hard this time, there is no doubt that Percy would need to rest up even with his incredible stamina. Finding his words, he lifted the curtains and look down at us with a happy grin, “Thanks, Chloe…”

“You like that?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah… I just didn’t really see myself enjoying getting my ass teased.” He said, smiling slyly.

I laughed, “First time for everything, Percy. Now, you came already. How about taking care of us too?”   
He nodded, “You know I am always down to drinking sweet nectar juice… and I don’t think I’ve finish with you anyway.”

Giving me a teasing smile, I am reminded when he was eating me out while I was eating Thalia, but he left without finish the job because he was about to cum. Since he came already, I guess it our turn.

Feeling my wet pussy getting more tingly sensation, I ask Thalia and Chloe, "Girls… wanna strip for Perseus and give him the tease of his life?"

Though I already expecting their answers to be somewhat along the lines of _oh god yes_ , they didn’t waste any time and just climb from underneath the table. Standing beside Percy, they giggled to themselves, “Hmm… I can’t wait to get eaten out.” Chloe said giggly. 

In the middle of the whole diner train cart, Thalia and Chloe grinned and reluctantly went for their tight shorts jeans, wiggling outta those restrain and leaving both of them in their panties and their top. Chloe with only her bra and Thalia with her off shoulder tank. They smiled at Percy, grinning as Thalia tease him when she slide her top up and down their body, both swaying their body to the imaginary music that’s playing in their minds. Even in the midst of everyone else, they don’t seemed to be bother by the fact that other people are looking at them. Of course, I know that the mist is covering everything up, but that didn’t stop them from stripping. Chloe went even further by dangling her bra just above her chest.

"Hmm… It’s so hot!" Chloe said, "I feel so slutty..!"

Thalia agreed, "Right..? I feel like everyone is watching me… And I get so horny doing something like this even though nobody can see me…”

Even though I didn’t mention it, I know what the mist can and cannot do. As much as it could hide us from view, I know that it’s not working a one hundred percent like what Percy or Thalia or Chloe thinks. Even right now, I could sense in people subconscious that they are seeing exactly what we are doing. But they couldn’t access it due to the mist blocking them from surfacing to the forefront of their mind. It is as thrilling as it could be, considering that they are looking right at us but couldn’t wonder why. It gets me so fucking horny too.

"You guys are fucking tease!" Percy whined.

I smiled wickedly.

Joining my companions and stood beside him, I wiggle my pink panties down while leaving my short white tunic dress on, my underwear dangling on my ankle. Since we are all stripping, it’s no surprised that Percy’s is drooling all over his chin. Suddenly, I’ve got a great idea.

"Here… let’s bend over on the table, I think Percy is really thirsty." I said to the girls.

Thalia and Chloe giggled, climbing on the table and bending over on all fours while leaving a space for me in the middle. Before I did though, I told Percy, “Hey! If you can make all three of us cum, I will personally give you the best orgasm you’d ever have. Okay?"

Percy couldn’t speak since all he could focus on was what’s in front of him, which is Thalia’s black lacy panties and Chloe’s blue and white polka dot panties as she slid it aside. He did nodded though, so I took my cue and climb in the middle between Thalia and Chloe, on all fours and wiggling my butt at his face.

"Don’t hold back, Percy." I smirked, lifting my dress so Percy has another unobscured view of my bare pussy, "Wanna start with me first?"

"No… do me first, please…" Chloe whined, "I am a good girl who deserve to be eaten out…"

Enticing Percy, Thalia also tried her best to seduce him, "Percy… you know you want to eat my pussy first…"

Thalia did have the advantage though, since she push aside her lacy panties and spread her labia apart for Percy to see the inside of her juicy leaking hole. She stuck a finger up there and moaned, "Mmm… I am leaking so bad, Percy… Eat me out first baby."

Percy, being an unbelievably lucky guy, smirked and said, "How about I eat every one of you at the same time?"

Before I could even think about what he was talking about, I felt something insanely cold went up my cunt. I yelp, as did Chloe who I am assuming that the same thing happened to her. Thalia didn’t though. Instead, she moaned, so I look back and realize that Percy had created two water dildos outta thin air. As the ice cold dildos fucked me and Chloe while we yelp at the annoyingly yet pleasurable coldness, he was busy working and munching on Thals’s pussy which is surprisingly leaking so much love juice.

_That mouth is making her fucking drench, Mmm… can’t wait for my turn._

Percy suddenly took his mouth off Thalia’s cunt and replaced it with another water dildo, making my lieutenant yelp at the sudden coldness. Meanwhile, he was admiring the way our firm ass are wiggling as the dildos fucked us good, "You girls are so wet! I bet you all like it when people can see you getting fucked by my dildos, aren’t you? Mmm… so naughty in front of everybody."

As he began to slap our ass, we were all in a trance to our pleasure. Nothing else mattered except for the dildos fucking us with a strong and powerful force.

**_ Percy _ **

Even though my dick wasn’t hard since they almost took everything, I cannot ignore three ass shaking inviting at my face. What’s more, the image of them was making my lower part twitch with eagerness. So by the time I make them all cum, I would probably have all my energy back. Focusing on these heavenly beautiful girls wiggling their ass at my face. I couldn’t control myself knowing that I was going get a once in a life time mind-blowing orgasm from Lady Artemis. Even more, the trill of having people around you while you engaging in something so naughty is beyond what words can describe. As far as I can tell, others are unaware of our presences, but I wonder what would happened if even one person discovered what’s going on in our own little bubble.

Stuffing my face into Thalia’s peach, I ate her out with determination to make her cum within minutes. She moaned, giving me all her pussy juice for me to lap up.

"Yeah, suck on my pussy, Percy…! Make me cum…" She screamed, rubbing her butt cheeks up and down my face.

Then using what’s left of my self-control, I created two ice cold water dildos outta thin air and stuffed them up Chloe’s and Goddess Artemis respective pussy. They instantly yelp at the coldness, then slowly started to moan as the dildos fucked them with a good pace. Not too fast, yet not too slow just to keep them in constant arousal for me to lap up their tasty juice too.

"Oh my God! It’s so cold!" Chloe yelped, whimpering when the dildo hits her deepest spot.

Even more, Goddess Artemis was getting weak knees. As she struggled to hold herself up on her hands and knees, I pause myself with Thalia and shoved a water dildo up her pussy just for the time being.

"Ahheee…." Thalia screamed, realizing what I’ve done to her, "Leaving me so soon?"

I smirked, "Sorry babe, got other pussy to eat."

With that said, I went ahead and remove the dildo from Artemis’s pussy. Staring at the lush and juicy hole leaking so much, I decide to tease her to make her squirt. Starting with the labia, I gently rub my fingertips over her lips. The effects were immediate, so much so that her thighs are now drench with her love juice.

"A little bit excited, aren’t we now?" I teased the Goddess.

All she replied was a lot of mumbling and saying an incoherent set of words. I smirked and took that as my cue to continue teasing her, followed by just one finger inside her pussy and knead just everywhere except for her pleasure spot.

Obviously, she moaned at the slight satisfaction that I am giving her. But I know, she’s begging for me to put my mouth to good use. And as much as I wish to eat a Goddess’s nectar pussy, I know I’ll have to wait if I was going to get her to squirt. Stuffing the water dildo back in, I made it so that it moved even slower than before. In respond, she groaned while getting weak knees again.

Leaving her alone, I decide to give Chloe some totally deserved attention. As I control how fast the dildo was thrusting inside her, I decide to switch it up and use the dildo to pleasure her. Letting my mind do all the work, I began controlling the water, making it vibrate around her insides. She moaned, but I didn’t think that was enough for her. So, I make the dildo grow in size and girth, expanding her pussy until she screamed at the pleasure it brought her.

" **God! It’s so Good!** " She screamed, " **Fuck me with it, Percy! Fuck Me With IT!** "

I did as I was told, giving her the fuck of her life with a water dildo. As I wiggle and vibrate the dildo, I was also thrusting it as far back inside her as I could, pulling out, then stuffing it back in without much mental thoughts.

Soon enough, I could feel her release right there. The way her muscles clinch around my dildo was a sign that she’s about to cum. I smirked, thinking of something that would make her shout to the entire world.

"Ready Chloe?" I asked.

She didn’t even have time to reply. At soon as she cum, I smack her ass while removing the dildo and lap my tongue across her pussy. As she cum, she screamed so loud while moaning… so much so that I would think that our mist bubble was not covering that scream.

Either way, I was drinking as much as I could from her pussy, sticking my tongue inside her to get the last drop of her sweet nectar. And boy… it was as good as always.

Looking up at Chloe, I realize how she had pass out with her butt sticking up in the air. Her upper body collapse on the table, making me unable to turn my sight from her pose. It almost made me want to eat her again, but I was distracted when Thalia called to me…

"Perc…cy… I… It, Its… so cold! I.. Please!" She stuttered, begging for me to do the same to her what I did to Chloe.

_How lucky can I be to eat out three of these girl’s delicious pussy…._

I smiled, shifting my way to Thalia and immediately ate her out even with the dildo still inside her. Being the son of Poseidon, I couldn’t care less about the water being there since I could breathe with water. As a matter of fact, I think it’s making me even more energetic to eat all of them out.

It must have felt amazing for my best friend, because she couldn’t stay on all fours. Her body collapse with her biting her arms to prevent the noise from getting around. Her knees were so weak to a point where I have to hold her up to continue chewing and sucking at her inside. As far as I could tell, she was getting close to the point where she’s going to cum anytime soon.

While eating her delicious peach, I was also teasing her inner thighs. I rub my hands around her weak spot, making her shaky knees even shakier until she could stand it anymore. Flicking my tongue up and down her labia once more, she screamed and came all over my face, " **Oh God Oh God Oh Great Gods Above! HOLY SHIT!!!** "

Even though she didn’t leak as much as I would have wanted her to, she seems satisfy with that orgasm I gave her. And since Thalia and Chloe are all taken care of, as well as being knock out, I turn my attention to the Goddess.

_Two down, One more to go…._

"Oh Perseus! You are such a tease…" She moaned, reaching behind her to open up her labia even while the dildo is fucking her.

I have to admit… Lady Artemis stamina is really good. Even after the tease and my dildo constantly still fucking her slowly, she was still able to reach her hand back to open up her pussy while staying on all fours. But then again, she is a Goddess…

"Hey.. I heard from Athena that you have insane stamina after you come in contact with water right?" She asked, looking back at me with those needy eyes.

I nod, wondering what she’s thinking about…

She smirked, pushing her labia further apart and said, "Well, do you wanna fuck me with your dildo still inside me?"

Once I heard what she’s suggesting, I was shocked. Not because I was afraid or hesitant, but because I wasn’t the first one to come with something so basic, so simple, and as pleasurable as this. Knowing that water makes me stronger and tougher, I could literary destroy Goddess Artemis’s pussy if I really wanted to.

"Damn! How come I’ve never thought of that..?" I laugh, but then I realize a problem.

As much as I want to fuck Artemis, there was no way I could penetrate that pussy sitting down like this. The table just isn’t wide enough for me to kneel on it and have her on all fours. But she totally sense what I was thinking because the next thing I knew, I teleport and was kneeling on the table which has magically expanded until the seats of the booth were covered up. Now, I was behind Artemis with my rock hard cock pointing straight at her butt cheeks while she teasingly sway her ass as the dildo fucks her. 

"So, are you hard enough to make me cum or what?" She grinned, knowing as well as I do that this was my reward for making the other two girls cum, "Come on, Percy… Never keep a girl waiting when she wants you to make her cum.."

“No… I would never…” I smile at the Goddess underneath me on her hands and knees, jerking my newly harden eight inch cock, which was still lube up from their combine assault, and aim it at her beautiful pink pussy lips.   
"Ready?" I asked, to which she replied, "I was ready yesterday, Percy… **ram that big fat cock in my pussy already!** " 

And ramming I did. I ram my cock so hard inside her, causing her to scream at the rough intrusion. For me though, I was basically in Elysium because of the mass of water inside her pussy. It’s like putting my cock inside a fruit, something like a watermelon where the juice makes it extra slick for the pleasure. In this case, the watermelon juice is the water. It made me insanely stronger and I felt as if I could last a whole lifetime pummeling her tight cunt.

" **Oh wow! Wow! You cock is so fucking hard!** " She screamed, clinching her muscles around me, " **Did your big cock get even bigger?** "

Honestly, I don’t know the answer to that. It was the first time I’ve even fucked a girl’s pussy while using water as a way to make myself lasted for hours to come. But nevertheless, I do feel strange, since the way my cock throb in response to her muscle tightening, which means that I probably got bigger as a side effect.

" **Are you about to cum already? Cuz I feel like your pussy is so fucking tight already!** " I asked the Goddess holding onto the edge of the table for dear life.

"Big cock like yours, Percy… **Any girl would cum in minutes!** " She shouted in broken pieces with each thrusts that fills her with nothing but my dick.

Her boobs bounce at the rhythm of my thrusts, and each thrusts cause her to be unbelievably horny. As if she’s not already horny before… Regardless, I began concentrating on pleasuring Artemis as well as myself, drawing out slowly from inside her only to hammer her with one hard stroke after another.

" **Oh Baby! Yeah! That’s right! Fuck that naughty tight pussy.. I am so.. ugh.. so good!** " She shouted in ecstasy.

I forcefully smack her ass, "Shut it! You dirty little bitch! Don’t you know that people are staring at us?"

She was out of control, rolling her eyes to the back of her head. Even though I was just starting to rut that pussy, she was already beyond the point of no return. Looking at me while biting her lower lip, she moaned, “ **Let them watch!** I don’t fucking care. I want them to see me get fuck doggystyle and be dominated like a dirty bitch I am.”

Smacking her ass repeatedly, I said, “Yeah? You want to be treated like a dirty bitch!”

Lost in pleasure, she was too far gone to answer me anymore. I didn’t mind though, partly because the water inside her was giving me insane stamina to keep fucking her for eternity. Which sort of reminds me… Thinking back to yesterday night when I fuck Athena, I wonder what she is doing right now. It just occur to me that I should definitely use this trick on Athena and even our demigoddesses. It would probably make them addicted to me, more specifically my cock.

"You Goddesses are all the same now, aren’t you? All sluts on the inside." I laughed, "Right?"

I smack her ass hard again, "Right slut?"

" **UghMmm…** " She moaned, " **Oh fuck Yes!** We are all slut on the inside.. **Oh My God!** "

As I jackhammer the hell outta her pussy, there are some parts of me that’s wondering if all the Goddesses from Olympus are really such sluts on the inside. Of course, I know that Athena and Artemis are sluts since I’ve fucked the both of them and have seen how much they love cocks. But there is a part of me that’s wondering if maybe Hestia is also like this. Even Aphrodite. She is the Goddess of love after all, but I’ve never even seen her act in any way that mirror how Artemis is acting right now. It might be the complete contrary, since the times I’ve met her she’s just so… not acting slutty like a Goddess of love should be.

"Heyyy.. Percyyy…" Artemis said with broken words.

Gripping her hips in my both my hands, I never did stop pummeling her cunt whilst I was thinking. Instead, I thrust into her as hard as I could after withdrawing, "You want something, slut?"

I knew that dirty talk works the best to make any girl arouse, so in saying that, I felt her pussy spasm and tighten like a vice grip on my big cock stuffed inside my water dildo. Not to the point of cumming, but I didn’t think she was far off from orgasm anyway. Deciding to make up for making her cum, I grab her waist with one hand while pulling her curly brunette hair back with another.

As she spoke, her words were broken from each and every hard and forceful thrusts from me, especially when her hair is pulled back, " **Can… can you… fuck… me... so… hard… that… I... I... might… lose... control... of... the... mist…?** "

Somehow, I wasn’t paying much attention to what she was saying because her speaking with broken words while I fucked her was probably the most turn on thing that had ever happened to me. Since I wasn’t listening, I continued to fuck her with wild abandon and without any sort of regard as to what she wanted. I guess she’s having none of that, because the next thing I knew, I got teleported with my dick still inside her throughout. We ended up back on the booth seat with a normal table and now she’s straddling me while we cuddle fuck each other.

"Mmm.. I love to be cuddle fucked!" She said, thrilling me, "Percy? Did you hear what I said before?"

Honestly, I reply, "Nope! Too busy being turn on while stuffing my big fat cock in your cunt. My bad…"

She sighed, "I could see why Annabeth calls you a seaweed brain, seaweed brain."

"Hey! Only Annabeth can called me that." I said.

"Oops! Now what are you going to do about it?" She smirked.

I thought about what I was going to do to punish her, but I think we have the same idea already, so I wasn’t about to just give her what she wanted.

"Well… well… I.. won’t let you cum then.." I said.

Artemis smiles immediately dropped, "What? No! Please! I am so close to cumming."

Instantly, she being dropping her ass up and down my pole before I could punish her. As she pleasure herself, I grab onto her hips and force her to stay still. Even though my dick was pulsating and throbbing inside her, I held on pretty well. As for her, not so much…

" **No! Percy! You jerk!** " She screamed.

Surely, she had the power to overpower me since she’s a Goddess and all. Honestly, I just think that she had forgotten about her abilities being a Goddess since she’s so focus on making herself cum. 

"Say you are sorry, Lady Artemis." I demand, "Or else I am just going to continue to tease your clit until you explode."

Debating her choices, I was surprised she went with the wrong answer, " **Fuck you, Percy! Just fuck me already!** "

"Wrong answer!" I said.

Reaching for her clit, I pinch that little nub and immediately she screamed like I’ve never seen her scream before.

" **UGH! You are so… Fuck you Percy!** " She screamed, getting turned on.

Then she begged as her clit is being knead and pinch, " **Awee… Nooo… Just fucking** **fuck me. Ugh.. please!! Fuck me you jerk!** "

I didn’t listen to her, and I was glad that I didn’t listen to her because her pussy is so fucking tight. I know she wants to cum, but I also know that teasing her is the best way to make her orgasm like she had never done it before. Then again, teasing any girl when they on the verge of cumming probably make them super horny and begging for the moment that awesome orgasmic delight hits them. Plus, I was punishing this slut for calling me seaweed brain anyway… Either way, I could already see the end of our fuck, and it is going to be amazing.

During all this fucking, I was unaware that the mass of water inside her along with my dick is making my shaft huge. So huge… that It grew in size and length, about an inches longer and about an inches thicker. It is just so much better that I was much closer to my goals than I would like to admit. It makes me mentally and physically throb just feeling how amazing her tight pussy felt on my cock right now.

"Say you are sorry!" I demand, smacking and squeezing her ass, "Say you are sorry, slutty Artemis!"

" **Fuck you!** " She objected, but I could tell she’s breaking, " **You are such an asshole, Percy!** "

Suddenly, she just smirked, "Well, you know what…? You can’t cum anyway, so I guess we are at an impasse then."

It was then I realized the flaw of my plan. Still, I was holding out stronger than she is… or at least, I hope so. But then again, she did want me to break the mist enough for people to see us (yeah, I was sort of listening), so I guess we’re just going to have to play THAT game.

"You wanna see who can hold out longer than the other?" I asked, smirking.

She pouted cutely, "What’s the rules?"

"Anything. No rules." I said, "Whoever lose, the loser has to do something embarrassing afterward."

Just to get a head start, I teasingly knead both her tits and ran my finger down her smooth and soft skin, paying attention not to directly touching her nipples. Making sure that I tease her enough, I start kissing her cleavage while pinching her nipples at the same time. I got a good respond when she moaned wantonly, cooing like a little slut.

_At least she’s getting horny, and she hasn’t even started with me..!_

As much as I thought I was winning this game, I jinx myself when she started to play with my balls. Reaching behind her, she graze her middle finger right at the center of my testicles, making me groan at the tease. What’s bad though, is that I was more sensitive to the tease than I thought I was.

“Slow and steady wins the race, Percy.” She mocked me, seeing how I’ve completely given over to pleasure.

I was groaning so loud. The pleasure as she tease me; touching for a brief second then making me wait a few good seconds before touching me again… It was making it as difficult as it would seem. What’s more, I have a feeling that I wouldn’t be able to hold off longer than Lady Artemis. And that would only mean I lost the game.

“You… U… you fucking cheated!” I groaned out.

“Nope. You said there are no rules!” She reminded me, “Plus, I am going to win regardless, so get ready to do what I want you to do.”

Smiling, she found a way to grind against me even though I was still holding her down. At this point, I couldn’t care any less about the rules and our little game anymore. I let go of her hips and immediately began thrusting with furious abandonment.

“Ha! Ha **Umph!** **Umph!** You lose Percy. Oh great Gods! Told you I’d **umph** win!” She said, rather tried to say when I was slamming into her without any control or remorse.

“ **Fuck! My.. my pussy is about to… ahh… not so hard, Percy!** ” She screamed, “ **Oh my Gods! Percy! You are fucking me too HARD!** ”

I could help myself. I was just too consume in pleasure, the tightness of her cunt, the wet and warm walls where my dick is sheathed, the cuddling fucking positing, the mass of water pushing me closer to orgasm, the handling of my balls, the friction of her nipples on my chest, the whimpering sound of her voice when I buried everything I could inside her, and also how her hair is flying around and making a very good sense; almost like a coconut sensed shampoo. All this stimulus just made my orgasm right on the horizon.

“ **Artemis! Gonna cum soon!!!** ” I warned her, though I guess it was unnecessary because I blew up right after I said it.

God! The sensations of filling a tight pussy up… it never gets old.

“ **I am gonna cum too!!!** ” She screamed, digging her nails into my shoulders while her pussy put a vice grip on my cock.

Just spurting strings after strings inside Artemis makes my mind goes blank, my orgasm taking me places where I haven’t been able to reach when I am fucking other girls. And it made me realize that maybe it’s because she is a Goddess. It’s been my experiences that filling a pussy up is the best feeling that a guy could ever have the luxury of feeling. Outta all the times when I cum inside Annabeth, or Thalia, or any demigods… their responds when I cum inside them have been very satisfying for each of us. Even Chloe, who is a mortal, was able to measure up to our demigods. But when it comes to a Goddess, I was unprepared to the sensations that I was about to draw from a pussy creampie. Thinking back on that day when I filled up Athena as much as I could, I remember how it felt different compared to how it felt when it was Annabeth. That’s not to say that a demigod pussy isn’t great, but if I had to choose between cumming inside a demigod or inside a Goddess, I would choose to rut a Goddess’s cunt anytime.

And since I’ve just finished myself inside Goddess Artemis, there was only relieve on my face as I tried to figure out just how much of my thick white cum was buried deep inside her. Artemis was sort of knock out, and I was feeling proud of making a Goddess faint when I suddenly heard,

“What was that?” I heard someone said.

Besides us, the family at the table next to us seemed alarm, “Did you hear someone scream?”

“Yeah, I did. What was that?”

It was then I realize that Artemis just lost her control of the mist for a brief while. Looking dangerously at the family, they weren’t shock when they look at our direction, so it means that the mist is still working.

“Was that a moan?” The boy said, blushing a little bit.

Shaking their head, they went back to whatever they were talking about before.

I sigh, relieve that they didn’t see anything, only heard her moans which is surprisingly already enough to make my balls tingle and get me hard again. I guess I do like it when people watch…

In the meantime, I saw how Thalia and Chloe had already crawl back down and seated back at the other side of the booth, sensually kissing one another when Chloe looked at the work I put Artemis through, “Wow, Percy! You were so rough on Lady Artemis… Damn, I wish you’d do me more like that too.”

Chloe joked, but I didn’t think she was joking. Mentally taking notes on what she said, I remind myself that I’d have to really give her a fuck that mirrors how I was fucking the Goddess just moments ago.

Thalia laughed at what Chloe said, “Oh don’t worry… I have a feeling that you are going to get your filled soon… no pun intended.” 

Laughing at her own pun, she pulled her phone from the pockets of her blue shorts and went under the table again. I wonder what she was doing until I heard a _Snap!_ Climbing back out, she showed Chloe what she did and they giggled simultaneous.

Curious, I asked, “What…?”

Thalia smiled at me, “A reminder for what we did today!”

Showing me her phone, I saw a bunch of picture of what we’ve just did in this dining booth for at least a few hours now. There were a lot, but a few that really capture my attentions were this photo of Thalia and Chloe posing a kiss on either side of my shaft while they snap that picture. It was underneath the table because it wasn’t very well lit, but you could still make out the main features. Another photo shows that moment when Artemis was eating Thalia’s pussy while I was eating Artemis’s cunt. It was an overhead so I could see everything that’s happening, even Chloe’s brunette hair poking out from the table cloth where I was holding her head. The last one was my favorite, because it shows the last moment of our session when Artemis and I were cuddle fucking. Thalia were really invested with this last few, because there were a lot of photos. One shows me fucking Lady Artemis in doggy style; another shows me smacking her ass; then an overhead shot, where you could see the people behind our booth eating and talking while I was kneeling down and fucking Artemis ass. You couldn’t even see her body but only her ass and hips that I was holding down. The final one was of a worthy display in an art museum, because Thalia took this one at an angle, showing me and Artemis in our seat down, fucking position while displaying all the people in dining booths around us. What’s best about the last two pictures, was how oblivion the mortals were. Of course, we were covered by the mist, but from the photos perspective, it looks like we are as naughty as we could be.

_Of course we are! We have basically disregarded the social norms and fuck like wild rabbits out in the fucking open. If naughty isn’t the word to describe what we did today, I don’t know what naughty means anymore._

“Last one…” Thalia said, swiping left to the last picture.

Damn! I wasn’t expecting to see that, but I guess that’s what she did under the table. It was a picture of my dick inside Artemis’s pussy. It was leaking our white thick and sticky cum, where most of it were slowly running down my shaft down to my balls. I even got the see the small puddle underneath where we are connected, how it turned parts of the red cushion seat into a white splotch.

“Wow!” I said in awe, “I need them as a reminder too, Thalia.”

“No problem, sending them… now!”

I heard the swooshing sound from her phone and a ding on mine, “Thanks.”

Finally, I felt movements from the Goddess who is still sitting on my lap with my flaccid dick inside her. I tried not to move, since I want her to realize what just went on between us. She flashed her eyes slowly from left and right, looking around her and settling them back at naked body against her nude perfection. A smile creep between her lips and the first thing she said was, “Wanna fuck me again?”

I choked, “What?”

Laughing, she said, “Just kidding, Percy. God! When you get horny, you really don’t stop at all!” She exclaimed.

I relax, thinking that she’d really want to go another round. I would go another if she’d wanted to, but the fact is that I don’t think I could get it hard after that draining orgasm makes me worried if she really wanted to.

“Hey Percy…” She said, trying to get back my attention.

It’s not like I wasn’t paying attention to her. I mean, what else I could be paying attention to other than the teenage Goddess who is sitting on my dick, hands behind my neck and looking intimately at my eyes.

“Hum?” I said, wonder what she wants.

Her wicked smile suggested something was coming my way, I just don’t have a clue what it might be.

“You remember our little deal?” She said.

After the recollection of our game, my heart sank to the bottom of the ocean, “Oh crap.”

“Yep!” She smirked, “Oh crap for you.”

I smile with apprehension and hesitation. She knew I was scared, but she didn’t care, “Now I think I specifically heard you said _“Whoever loses has to do something embarrassing”_ , am I right?”

“Fine! Alright. I get it. What do you have in mind?” I asked, tired of her own game.

“Hmm…” She said, pretending to think about it when I know she already have something sinister in mind.

“How about… I let go of the mist and see what people think of our little heated sex adventure?” She grinned.

I was stunned, but relieve at the same time. Still, it didn’t keep my stupid mouth shut, “How is that a…”

“Or I could teleport us back into the room and you could stay here with only your boxer…? Your choice.”

Of course, no sane person would ever want to get caught out in the open with only their boxer and a big dick covered with semen and cum. I kept my mouth shut afterward and gulp.

“Good.” She said, “Now, fuck me Percy!”

“What?” I was confused.

Looking at me sternly, she repeated, “Fuck me hard!”

I did as I was told, partly because I wasn’t about to refuse to fuck her. But partly because I was getting horny with my dick inside her for so long.

Thrusting up and down, her body bounce up and down until I felt myself actually getting harder and harder. She was also moaning and whining like a dirty slut, which added to the influence of my dick getting bigger.

Unwrapping her arms around my neck, she put her hands on my shoulder and stare into my eyes. She seemed to be saying something, but I wasn’t getting it. She sighed in slight annoyance, but repeated, “Ready?”

I look at her with my best confused and _what do you mean_ kinda eyes, but at the moment it didn’t even matter because I heard gasps and screams from all around us. It was then I realize that Artemis just lifted the mist magic off us, and now… we are visible to every eyes in this dining car. I slow down my thrust since realizing that people could see us now, but I suddenly got no control of myself. I was moving, thrusting, and jamming my dick inside Artemis as hard as I could without my command.

_Damn it, Artemis… you slut!_

Now that she set a rhythm, Artemis slump back into my shoulders and hug the back of my neck. Moans were out in the open as well as my groan of pleasures. Even as everyone watch on in horror, I was unconsciously enjoying every second of it. The unusual and crazy display of me and Artemis, as well as my friends on the other side of the booth kissing, I wonder what people are thinking right now. Noticing around me, I saw a family covering the eyes of their kids, while the kids were trying their best to see what’s going on. And beside us, the family that heard our moans a while ago was staring at us slack jaw. Even the cute waitress who was just serving food for one family slip and drop the whole plate of food on the poor soul who was sitting at the edge. Others, they simply stare and mumble something along the lines of,

“Holy…! What?” Someone said.

“Jesus..! Lord, what’s going on here?” Another person said.

Everybody was staring, and having all these eyes on me, I couldn’t handle the feeling in my groins anymore. Without Artemis magic, I work myself even harder to reach deeper into her pussy, like a long and thick spear penetrating a warm and tight hole.

“Squeeze your ass, baby! I want to feel your tight pussy babe!” I said, not caring if all the people heard. In the meantime, I smacking her ass forcefully but not enough to hurt, showing everyone how horny we both were.

I guessed that did it for Artemis, because she stopped hiding in the crook of my neck and kiss me while mumbling loudly, “Oh baby! You are so big and thick! Hmm, **yeah** , **oh yeah** , that’s it baby. I want you to fuck my dirty pussy and cum inside me!”

I heard another gasp, but I was too consumed by our dirty talks to care, “I am going to- almost gonna, I am going to cum… soon!”

“Cum inside me, baby! Cum in my fucking cunt!” She screamed, getting way too intense with the thrills and the excitement.

Since I was also thrilled and excited, I couldn’t hold on any longer. I nut inside with a few more shots up her warm and wet sex hole.

“OH God, Fuck, fuck, fuck Yes!” I screamed as warm white cream ooze up her pussy.

“ **Mmmmm…!** ” She whined, getting a full on second creampie inside her already spunk filled pussy, “Oh baby, Oh My God... So much, cum…”

Her tongue was lolled out, eyes rolled to the back of her head as she hung on with what’s left of her strength.

“He just came inside her!” A man yelled, “Holy shit! Is this really happening?”

Then another woman said, “It’s like they just appear outta nowhere! How can they even do something so disgusting like this in public?!”

After that, a whole family decided to bring their kids away by leaving their dinner and pushing their kids to run along. I don’t blame them since I don’t want to any kids involve, but the feeling when those kids’ parents looked at me with pure shock, I was beyond and above turn on.

“You all should be ashamed of yourself!” A mother of two teenage daughters said in a furious manner, “There is no way that this should be happening in public.”

Artemis smiled at the mother’s remark, “Shame? Not really… Horny and fucked happy? Definitely!”

As the words came out of the Goddess’s mouth, I couldn’t help but laugh as did Thalia and Chloe. Since it’s a losing argument, the mother brought her entire family away.

“Glad she’s gone…” Artemis said, then turned around only to see that Thalia and Chloe have already gotten back into their clothes, leaving me and Artemis with missing garments.

“Shall we go?” Thalia asked Artemis.

Just then, I heard heavy footsteps from the back. It’s probably someone who is coming to check what all the commotion is.

“Yeah, let’s go before someone brings us to jail.” I told Artemis and she chuckled.

“Here. Take this…” She said, handing me a token or a different kind of drachma, “It will teleport you to anywhere you like. Just hold the coin in your hand and it will teleport whoever you want to wherever you want.”

Guessing she’s not coming with us, I asked, “What about you? Aren’t you coming too?”

She grinned, a situation that I’m not sure we should be happy about, “I kinda drain myself with the magic and the mist, so…” 

I didn’t want to, but I sort of took a chuckle at her, figuring that she’s probably too tired to muster up her magic to teleport us back, “So I can keep it?”

“Sure! I’d like to see what you like to do with my gift.” She snickered, “I know Aphrodite gave something to you too…”

I smile and roll my eyes, “Damn! Two gifts from two Goddesses. I think I like to save Olympus a little bit more now…”

Now she laughed, “Come on… Let’s get going before someone catches us.”

I nod, focusing on our room and close my eyes. Seconds later, we were all back inside the set of locked doors. Me, Chloe, Thalia and Artemis were back with our clothes scatter around us.

“Hmm, I am tired, Percy…” Thalia said, leaning her head on my left shoulder.

To be honest, even I was tired after Artemis drained me dry, “Yeah, me too.”

Plopping down on the couch, Thalia followed after me and rest her head on my chest.

“I am not. I want you to fuck me, Percy.” Chloe said, making everyone laugh.

“Well, maybe later, since Thalia call me here about you…” Artemis said, “So, let me guess. Percy want to make her a huntress, am I correct?”

Thalia pointed her finger at me, “Don’t blame me… He started it.”

I sigh. _Couldn’t at least give me some moral support, can’t you Thalia?_

Regardless, I plead, “Please, Artemis. At least consider it for me. Her ex-boyfriend caught us having sex yesterday and now she don’t have a place to stay. If she becomes a huntress, then at least she’d be safe at camp half-blood.”

Artemis didn’t even thought about it for a second. She immediately said, “Sure!”

Now I was confused, since I thought it was going to be harder to convince Artemis that Chloe belongs in the hunt, “Wait what?”

“Sure, Percy. I have recruited so many mortals into my hunt anyway. And they have all become great huntress. So why not?”

“I am down for it as long as I get to be with Percy all the time though…” Chloe laughed.

“Plus, I’d like to spend more time with Chloe since she’s so good at sucking big dicks!” Artemis said, laughing at her own joke.

“So she can be a huntress? Like right now?” Thalia asked, a little concern, “Won’t she need training and all that?”

“Yeah, but I guess now is not such a great time, isn’t it?” Artemis said, “Let’s take care of it later. I will make you a huntress when you’ve arrived at camp half-blood, okay Chloe? Until then, I really just wanna snuggle against you guys and sleep.”

Artemis climbed on the couch and just like Thalia, she cuddled against my chest as they feel the rhythm of my heartbeat.

“Well, Chloe… Let’s go to sleep before we start nailing each other again, okay?” Artemis smiled.

“Fine. But promise me Percy,” She pouted at me, “You are going to fuck me first after our nap, okay?”

I smile and nod, “Okay girl.”

Even though Chloe groaned in disappointment, she snuggling up against us and was the first one to fall asleep.

_Even though she said she wanted more, she is still as tired as the rest of us is._

Slowly, the girls around me began to fall asleep one after another. I too, was on the verge of letting my subconscious take over. Sleep has grip me and I was going to relax. I really thought that I was going to relax…

…Until I smell ocean breeze and strawberries from afar.

**_ Zeus _ **

Somewhere in between the dawn and morning, it was another regular and normal day on Olympus. Most people on Olympus had already started their day, but I was at my palace, as usual…

“ **Oh fuck me harder, Lord Zeus!** ”

Screaming with needs, the nymph was squirming in a way that’s is so sexy, I couldn’t handle the feeling in my balls anymore. Although I’ve been fucking her not long ago, this nymph surprisingly makes me want to cum a lot sooner than I was hoping. Thrusting inside her one last time, harder and more forceful than others, I left not even one single inches out of her pussy and came inside her with a loud groan.

“ **Take it, you slutty nymph!** ” I screamed.

Her scream was loud, much louder than the other few times I came inside her. It wasn’t a surprise though, considering that I’ve been nailing this girl for about two hours now. And I have been doing it nonstop. Still, that didn’t stop me from feeling extra horny.

“ **Does it feel good, huh? Having my hot cum in your pussy?** ” I asked the slutty whore.

She nodded, but didn’t respond with words. Instead, she drop herself until she is kneeling in front of my cock soaked in her pussy juice and my white cream.

“Let me clean you up, Lord Zeus.” She said, already hard at work on my dick.

Plunging her mouth down my shaft, I swear this nymph was much hornier than the others I’ve fuck today. She sucked noisily on the cock that’s chocking her, getting loud and sexy for me to enjoy. And enjoying her blowjob I did. The only problem was that mentally, I was getting bored. I mean, doing it with nymphs are great. Not only do I get to nut inside their pussy without much consequences, but they are always so slutty and readily available. Which is why they are my number one source for getting laid. But physically it doesn’t even faze me anymore when I have an opportunity to fuck a beautiful nymph, like right now.

Although many nymphs basically throw themselves at me, I was getting bored of fucking whenever I wanted to. Honestly, there is something about a girl playing hard to get or not being as slutty as nymphs. There is just something about it… I don’t know, it just gets me extra horny knowing that I can’t fuck them all the time.

Like a demigoddess, for example, is much better than getting to fuck a nymph. Speaking of, the best experience I’ve had was getting in bed with Goddesses. Especially Aphrodite, since she’s the love Goddess after all. They have this way of always playing hard to get, and it makes me so horny just trying to get inside their pants.

Maybe after this nymph, I could go to camp half-blood and try my luck with some demigods. It’s been years since I visit camp half-blood, plus, I think I should go visit Thalia since I haven’t seen or spoken to her after the end of the war. I was wondering how she is doing, when this nymph suddenly started deepthroating me. While I was getting horny when my cock is down her windpipe, I also notice how similar she is to Thalia. Even though I didn’t want to, now I am having thoughts that I shouldn’t be having about my daughter. It is beyond wrong, but then again, Thalia’s curves are just so wonderful. Her years of training as a huntress makes her body almost too good to ignore. And I have wonder how I’ve been able to keep my hands off her.

“ **Mmm, cum on my face, Lord Zeus! Decorate me with your cum!** ”

Looking down at the nymph with brunette hair, I imagine that she’s actually Thalia with short black hair and blue eyes. It ignited a burning desire in me, one that I’ve been trying my best to ignore. I grab the back of her head, then I force as much of my eight inches shaft down the back of her throat as possible.

“ **Mmm, Mmm… Hmm…!!!** ” Mumbled the nymph, but I didn’t care.

I found new burning desire in me and sudden my balls began to tighten as she tickles the skins on my testicles too. I guess I do get turn on if I was getting it on with my daughter. Thinking that I should wrap this up, I withdraw my cock from her mouth and smack my shaft against her face, rubbing it all over her lips and nose.

“ **Oh I love it, Lord Zeus! Keep smacking my face, plz…!** ”

I was almost on the verge of cumming, so I asked her, “What’s your name, nymph?”

“ **Mmm, it’s Emma. Oh Gods! It feels so good!** ” She yelp when I keep rubbing the bottom of my shaft against her nose.

Soon, I couldn’t take it anymore, “ **I am gonna cum, Emma! You ready?** ”

Since she’s such a slut, she was definitely more than ready, “ **Yes yes yes! Cum all over my face, my Lord!** ”

I couldn’t wait any longer. The image of my cock against her face as I rub the bottom of my shaft all over that cute nose and her pouting lips... Her eyes as they stared at me with just pure innocent, puppy eyes kinda look… My hand holding the back of her head as I thrust myself up and down on her face... It was the best feeling my cock had ever felt, and it was glorious when I finally exploded. Huge spurts after spurts of thick white cream flooded and spray on Emma’s face, even more came out when she decided to tease my balls while I cum.

“ **Yeah! Fuck Yeah!** ”

To sum it up, I felt as if that was the best orgasm I have had all day long. And it’s still only morning. I didn’t even have breakfast yet. The fact that I’ve conquer more than three nymphs throughout just this morning, I found myself still extra horny for more action. It doesn’t help the fact that I haven’t had any sex yesterday. I guess I was saving it up for today.

“Thank you, my Lord… Will I be seeing you again today?” Emma asked, already getting herself straighten up.

I smile, “Maybe… thanks for the fuck.”

Giggling, she ran off and into Olympus, probably finding another dick to suck. Meanwhile, I pull up my pants and walk inside the pavilion where my servants were all waiting for me and breakfast is already served.

“Good morning, my Lord.” Alexandria said.

Alexandria was one of my most favorite servant. Besides the fact that she’s the prettiest outta all of them, she knows how to serve and cook the best delicious meal. To this day, no one has been able to match her skills.

“Will you be having pancakes or sausage and eggs this morning?”

Since I had most of my energy drain outta me with those three nymphs, I said, “You know me, I will definitely have both.”

She giggled, “I know. Anyway, how was your morning?”

Smiling suggestively, she definitely knew what I did this morning, yet she asked me again as if she doesn’t have a clue. Or maybe she’s just playing innocent.

“Been pretty good… Just woke up and came to breakfast.”

Pouting at me as if I lie to her, she said, “Oh? Really? Cuz I swear I heard screams and moans coming from your room, my Lord.”

She giggled, running her fingers up my shoulder to my neck.

“You caught me.” I laugh, “Just couldn’t help it, you know… I have to get laid as least once a day, or else I’d really go crazy.”

“Uh huh…” She mumbled and perch herself on the arms of my chair, “So the three nymphs that I saw coming and leaving your room… I am guessing that’s ‘at least once’?”

“Wait? You were peaking?” I asked, a little bit stunned that I was so distracted to realize that my own servant is peaking at me getting laid.

“Don’t worry… I won’t tell anyone that you have forgotten to eat breakfast.” She laughed, taking a jab at me, “Again.”

Surprised again that she would make fun of the king of Gods, I decide to mess with her, “Are you making fun of me?”

Saying it with authority, I wish to scare her just a little. Instead, it had the opposite effect and she is the one messing with me now. She smiled seductively, lifting herself from the chair and lean back against the table, “Well, let’s see.”

“First, you woke up. Second, you teleport a nymph into your room and fucked her silly. Third, you told her to bring her friend after you finish with her. Fourth, a third nymphs caught you with the second nymph and you nail her hard too. Fifth, you came to breakfast and now I am flirting with you too…” She said, counting as well with her fingers, “Did I miss anything?”

I shook my head in respond.

“And yeah, I am making fun of you…” she snickered.

Giving me an all knowing grin, I laugh, “Ha! That’s why you are my favorite servant!”

She bow gracefully, as if there were secrets applause in the throne room, “Well, serving you every single day of the week, it’s hard not to get use to your daily routine.”

Suddenly, she heard a cough from the kitchen and realize that the other servants are waving at her to come.

“Hmm… I guess I should stop flirting when my sisters are probably livid with me, so… Will that be all, my Lord?” She said, and I could hear the sadness in her voice.

As much as I wanted her to stay, I’d plan to go to camp half-blood, so I said, “That will be all, Alexandria.”

She walked away, leaving a smile. But then I notice something… It might just be my perverted mind, but I swear that Alexandria wasn’t wearing a bra or a panties underneath her white tunic. I caught a glimpse of her up skirt when she sway her ass walking back. Now I was very interested because Alexandria always is an up standing girl. She was never known to be someone who would degraded themselves for even a little pleasure. Even her tunic is always tightly wrap around her body at all time, and it intrigued me to think that maybe Alex do want this dick… Now maybe I’d just have to work for it….

After finishing breakfast, I walk out of my throne room and met the sunshine and the people around Olympus. Most I ignore, except for a few pretty girls that I just couldn’t help but say hello. Besides that, I then teleport myself into camp half-blood.

“Oh my god! Zeus is here!” Some camper yelled.

Within seconds, Chiron arrived and greeted me, “Welcome, Lord Zeus. What brings you by?”

“Hello, Chiron… I just wanna know if Thalia is here.” I said.

“Oh! Well, she left just a while ago with Percy and Annabeth on a quest that I’ve sent them to.” Chiron said, “Come, let’s talk inside the big house.”

After serving tea to me, I asked, “The years have not been bad to you, Chiron.”

“You too, my Lord.” He said, “So, about the quest.”

“I’ve sent them to San Fran so that Annabeth could visit her father. It’s not actually a quest, but I know Annabeth wants to see her father, so that’s that.”

“So why sent Thalia and Percy?” I asked.

“Well, Percy is her boyfriend, so I am not going to get in between them. Thalia, I just thought that it’s time for them to see one another again.” He said, “You will find them aboard this train.”

Handing me a ticket, I now know which train they are on.

“Chiron…” I asked suddenly, “Have you ever thought about staying on Olympus?”

“Why? Is there something wrong?” His voice was urgent, like he suspected that Olympus is under some sort of attack.

“No. I just wanna know if you want to stay there. I mean, you have work your whole life in camp half-blood, and you have trained thousands of demigods. I just think that you need the time to enjoy life.”

“My Lord, wouldn’t that mean no counselor at camp?”

“Percy and Annabeth can be counselors, I mean, they did save Olympus from destruction. They are well trained enough to train the other demigods. They are definitely more than okay to defend themselves. I mean, it’s not a bad idea.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I am not forcing you.” I said, “I just wants what’s best for you.”

Thinking about it for a while, he said, “How about I let you know?”

“Take all the time you need then, my old friend.” I said, “Now excuse me while I go search for my daughter.”

He nodded, taking a sip of his tea and said, “Good Luck” while I left the big house.

It’s been ages since I’ve taken a stroll around camp half-blood, and looking at this place, it makes me feel all nostalgia about my memories of this place. So, before I teleport myself to the train, I decide to stay a while in camp while looking at all the wonders about this place. Greeting the campers and walking around saying hi, I somehow ended up in the forest. I was already deep into the woods, when I heard a noise. As much as I like the forest, I also like what I heard. It was too distinctive to be anything else, and without processing, I realize that a girl is moaning into the woods. And that could only mean one thing…

_I guess there are other ‘wonders’ in camp half-blood._

Searching for this origin of that girl’s moan, I end up near the creek, where I saw the prize laying on the soft grass and a boy in between her spread out legs. 

“ **Mmm! Eat me out, Travis… Fucking lick my pussy!** ” The girl screamed.

After hearing that, Travis, the son of Hermes, dig deeper into her crotch. As much as I was mesmerize by their display, I was also getting increasingly horny when I saw who the girl was. It was Katie, the daughter of Demeter, and Travis’s boyfriend. She has a pretty face, a kind of face that is saying I am an independent girl that don’t need anybody while also saying that I need to have some dirty fun sometimes. Her lips were pouting from the work that Travis is putting her through. A visible breath of cold air escape her mouth into the breeze night sky.

“You are so wet for me, Kate.” Travis said deeply, “Tell me you are going to cum all over my face, babe… Tell me now!”

“Yes! yes… I am gonna cum all over your face. **Ooohhh** **I am cumming!** ” Katie screamed into the woods.

At the same time, Travis held onto her hips and force his tongue inside that cute pussy, making the girl groan and squirt at such velocity that Travis had no choice but to lean back, watching her spasm with absolutely no control of her body. Once she calm down, Travis leans back down and lap up all her juice and Katie again groan as if the first orgasm wasn’t enough to satisfy her needs.

“Ready for my dick?” Travis said, looking up from her crotch.

Katie, though she was horny for more, had a worrying look on her face, “Did I scream too loud? I don’t want...”

“… people to know just how much of a slut you are?” Travis said, smirking, “Don’t worry babe, by the time I am done fucking you, they will all know.”

In the meantime, Travis push himself in an upright position, sitting on the heels of his feet, staring at his beauty in such a sexy and fuckable position before hurriedly rip his shirt through his head. Katie, though scared of being discovered, unconsciously licked her lips from being turned on because seeing her boyfriend shirtless was more than she could handle. As if she have no control of herself, she touch his pretty good abs before drooling a little bit over the side of her mouth. 

“I’m serious, Travis. I swear I just heard someone nearby.” Katie said, having a slight panic look on her face, “Maybe we should….”

Having none of her hesitation, Travis fumbled with his belt before unbuckling it and lower his pants and his boxer down to his ankles. His dick pop out hard and straight, pointing it straight at Katie’s pussy. Relishing himself by teasing the girl with the tip of his cock against her folds, Katie whimpered as she ready herself for penetration.

“Fuck you! Travis…” Katie moaned, “I am telling you… Oh! Ooohhh!!”

Before Katie could finished what she wanted to tell him, Travis shoved his entire length inside her, making his girlfriend moaned at the sudden and unexpected intrusion.

“Ugh! You are such a jerk!” Katie yelped, getting too heat up to care anymore.

Travis laughed, “Well, you were talking too much.”

At the same time, he leaned down and unhook her bra strap, pulling it forcefully off her chest. Katie yelped again, though having no strength to fight back, she decided to just let him have his fun.

“You are screaming too loud, babe. We can’t have that now, can’t we?” Travis said, then held her bra above her mouth.

Katie got the idea. She bit on her own bra, avoiding at all cost to screaming out loud.

“Having I ever told you how much I love it when your boobs bounce wildly while I fuck you hard?” He said, making Katie clinching tight around him.

On the sideline, I heard Katie mumble something to Travis but I couldn’t hear it anymore. Not since her mouth is stuffed with her bra. Somehow, what she said made Travis weak knees. He leaned down, fucking her in missionary positon while biting a hickey on the crook of her neck.

“ **Ahh! Ahhh! Ahhhh!** ” Katie screamed, muffling the sound with her own bra.

As I watch on from hiding, I have totally forgotten about my plan to visit my daughter. All that I could think about was finding out a way to join in on their sexy little adventure. Somehow, I came to realize how I could blackmail them since there is a strict rules that no campers should be allow to have sex inside camp boarders. Although I was wondering if I should review myself and catch them in the act, so in the end I could fuck his slutty girlfriend who is still horny for more, the perverted side of me have already made up its mind.

“I am gonna cum, babe…” Travis said.

Katie nodded, looking right into his eyes while he thrust harder and deeper with each stroke. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore and pull his cock out, jerking himself and came all over her belly.

Panting while enjoying the post sex bliss, Katie suddenly slap him on his shoulder and said, “You are so stupid, Travis.”

He laughed while catching his breath, “Can you really blame me? Plus, you love me being stupid.”   
Katie couldn’t help but show him a smile, “Come on, let’s get back before people wonder where we are.”

While they were getting dress, I made up my mind about blackmailing them. I stood up, lean against a tree when they weren’t noticing. I clear my throat, then said, “Well… I seem to remember that campers are not supposed to have sex inside camp boarders now, am I right?”

Horrified by another voice besides theirs, they turned their heads and saw me standing up against a tree not far from where they are.

“Ahhh! Lord Zeus?!” Katie screamed in terror, trying her best to cover up herself despite all her clothes being outta place on her body.

“Travis… Katie…” I greeted them with an all knowing smile, “You two do know that I was here the whole time, don’t you?”

“You saw?” Katie whispered, almost afraid to speak.

“The whole thing? Yep! Pretty much…” I said, “Gotta say though, you two should have at least pick a spot where it’s not an open area.”

Blushing bright red, Katie hang her head down in shame. Travis, just as shocked as Katie was, was frozen in place, unable to utter a sound.

“Well, don’t worry.” I said, “I will let both of you go without telling anyone about this on one condition.”

Katie immediately brighten up, “Oh please… I’ll do anything.”

As much as she is willing to do anything, I know it’s only because of the shock that is still going through her. She wasn’t thinking, but her boyfriend is. The moment I mention about a condition, Travis face darken. It is as if he knew exactly what my condition is, which isn’t all that far-fetched.

Looking at Katie’s messy figure, I said, “Well, I saw how you two were fucking, and I’ve got to say there is a lot to improve. So, I want to give you guys some pointers… you know, to better your sex game. And you know... maybe join in a little bit.” I smirked at the last sentence.

“You want to have sex with my girlfriend?” Travis was shocked, even though I could hear his excitement in his voice.

Katie, as soon as she heard my offer, was frozen just like Travis was a while ago. She seemed to be thinking on what I said, but the way her pupils turned into a deeper shade of green, I have a feeling that she might actually want to. Not to mention she was rubbing her bare pussy unconsciously at the same time. 

“Um…well...” Travis mumbled suddenly, “I don’t know if… Katie… is, willing?”

Hearing her boyfriend mumbled to himself, Katie was surprised at the words that were coming out of Travis’s mouth, “Wait, you… you actually…”

Looking sheepishly at his girlfriend, “I mean, I’ve actually dream about taking you on with another guy. I just never have the courage to ask you or find that other guy…”

After the truth came out, Katie was relieved, “You know, you could have just told me about it, Travis, cuz I sometimes have that fantasy too…”

Travis, shocked that his girlfriend have confessed too, look at her with pure love and arousal, “Wait, you too?!”

She smirked at him, “Yeah… I just find it so hot to be taken by two guys at the same time. And don’t get me wrong, babe, I still love you. But if you want to, I want to experience what it’s like to have a threesome.”

Travis was astonished that his girlfriend also have the same fantasy that he has. He looked at her, trying to study her eyes to see if she’s the telling the truth, “Are you sure?”

Nodding, Katie said, “I am sure, babe. I want to try taking on two dicks at the same time.”

Hearing that his girlfriend wants to take on two dicks, Travis’s flaccid dick began to rise again. It must have turned him on, because it got him semi-hard just like that.

“Well then, I guess we are having a threesome…” He grinned.

Returning that same love and arousal for her boyfriend, Katie walked towards him and kiss him urgently. They play with each other’s tongue for a bit before Katie broke off and start handling his dick. She is beating his cock off, trying to make it grow even harder again, “Mmm, baby…”

While Travis whimpers from her handjob, she turned her attention to me and gave me a smirk and a wink, “Come over here, my Lord. I am sure you need some attention too.”

Beckoning me to come closer to them, I immediately went over without wasting anytime. I saw how Katie was narrowing her eyes at my package poking a tent in my tunic. It must have turned her on because she said, “Holy moly, how big are you?”

Grabbing the tunic and throwing it over my head, I let her be mesmerize by my size and my body feature before saying, “Well, does this answer your question?”

She gasped out loud, as if she’d never seen a cock so big when erected before. Meanwhile, my cock was throbbing violently as I stared at Katie’s features. It didn’t help that she was only ‘wearing’; and I am using ‘wearing’ as a vague term because what she had on, I wouldn’t consider her to be clothed at all. She had a plaid red shirt that about a few sizes above hers. None of her buttons were button up, so it hangs loosely off her shoulder and showing off her tan and flat belly. No bra, since Travis rip it off of her. No top, and I am guessing that she decide to not go with a top. No pants or skirt, since they are on the sideline a few feet away from us. Her panties was on her, resting on the side of her ass and it makes her look even more invitingly sexy and alluring. Almost as if she’s tempting someone to put something hard inside her hole.

“Holy… Wow! You are so freaking big! How…” Katie moaned, drooling unconsciously without knowing herself, “Travis is only around four inches… but yours is like eight freaking inches long…”

Reaching her other hand to touch it, she gasped again, “And it is so hard… Hades..! I guess that’s why you are the king of Gods, huh?”

Licking her lips and keeping that smirk at me, I saw how she was taking in all my features. Somehow, I took notice how she was paying special attention at my hard abs which in my opinion was much better than Travis’s. To be honest, I feel bad for her boyfriend because now that I am here, Travis’s features almost seemed lacking in all sort of way.

“Well, I might be the king of Gods, but looking at you definitely make me so much harder.” I smirked, “Plus, you are such a sexy babe. Travis is lucky to have you around.”

Smiling at the compliment, I was rewarded when Katie began to stroke me off. And by gods, she did it with such hesitation that the agony was almost unbearable, even for me… At this point, her tease was working its way up my nerves, making me feel so good that I’ve forgotten just about everything. Like I said before, doing a demigoddess is so much better than doing a nymph because they know how to tease the most out of you.

“Damn..! Did I do this?” She smiled all naïve and innocent like, “Ooohh it must hurt so badly if it’s bending up like that…”

“Shit… Katie, you are a natural at handling cocks.” I told her.

As she stroked us both while making us moan and whimper, I saw how Travis was losing his hardness. It must be because he just cum a while ago, so I decide to help him out.

I groaned, “Well, Katie… I might not be Aphrodite, but I did promise to help you guys better your sex game, so you want to start with Travis first?” 

She nodded, eager to learn how to be better. She let go from stroking me, and I felt more disappointed than I thought I would. Looking back at me while jerking her boyfriend’s cock; to which Travis was groaning but not getting as hard as he could, she asked me, “Am I doing this right? I mean… I’d rarely jerk a cock off before.”

Seeing how Katie is already giving Travis the work when he’s not that hard yet, I said, “Quite, but not enough to make him hard.”

Katie tilted her head, as if she’s confused why stroking a cock wasn’t the way to get her boyfriend hard.

“Don’t worry though, I will teach you new ways to pleasure the penis and you boyfriend will beg and plead you for so much more.” I said, “Now, you see how Travis isn’t that hard yet?” I asked her.

She nodded, looking his semi hard cock that losing its hardness when she’s not jerking it.

“Well, that’s because you didn’t tease him.” I said, “A good handjob requires a good tease. You can’t just expect a man to get hard after you jerk him off a few times.”

“So what you want to do is to bring his shaft up with her fingers so you can see the bottom of his penis.” I said.

Nodding as she listened to me, I saw how concentrated she is to getting this right, “Okay, now what?”

“You want to breathe hot air on his shaft, and slide your lips up and down the bottom of the penis.” I said, “You could also lick it by running your tongue from where his balls meets his shaft to the tips of his cock. And don’t be afraid to experiment with that cock, Katie. ”

Doing exactly what I said, I saw how Katie has a natural talent for sucking cock. She blew hot air on his shaft, seeing an immediate difference when Travis’s cock throb before pushing her lips against his shaft and rub up and down.

“Press your nose against that cock too, Katie. And look up into his eyes while you do this. It adds to his pleasure when you look up at him while doing it.” I said.

In the meantime, Travis was a moaning wreck. I bet he’d never experience something like this with her girlfriend Katie and it’s bring all sort of joy into his groins. When he looked down at Katie while she brought her tongue from the bottom of his shaft and licking it to the tip where pre-cum was starting to leak out, he moaned and stumbled at the sensation of being handjob in the right way, “God! I am… This, this is amazing!”

Katie smiled, hearing Travis moaning more frequent than usual was giving her a sense of pride that she had never felt. Because of this, she worked even harder to make his cock harder.

“Like this?” She asked me, rubbing her face up and down his rod.

God, just seeing a demigod doing something like this was making me lose pre-cum all over the tip of my cock. Not to mention that Katie was probably an innocent girl who have never did much experiment with her sex life with Travis. This is probably the most she had agreed to… having a threesome with Travis and me.

“Yeah…” I said, panting a little bit just watching the demigoddess.

The sight of Katie rubbing that cock all over her face, it was breathless. I was beyond horny, and it didn’t help that I was already throbbing from their heated session.

“I can’t believe how hard my boyfriend is…” Katie smiled at me, a cock covering half of her face.

I smirked, “Don’t worry, he’s going to get much harder…” 

“Now that you have tease Travis enough to make him super hard, you want to stroke him off slowly and steadily. Don’t jerk it too fast, because it will make him cum if you are not careful.” I said, seeing her fingers wrap around his shaft and pump him excruciatingly slow.

“Good. The next thing you want to do is to pout your lips and kiss the tip of his cock, and if you want, gently suck on the head.” I said.

Kissing the tip of his cock like I told her to, Travis was stumbling a lot more than before. But when Katie heeded my advice to suck gently at his tip, that’s when he couldn’t stand anymore and collapse on his knees.

“ **Oh my God!** ” He moaned loudly.

For a second, his cock slid out of her lips as he sat his ass on the heels of his feet. Groaning after such a dirty cock sucking technique, his expression was like he’d been to heaven and back. After seeing the joyful look on Travis’s face, Katie laughed and crawl her way back in between his legs, “Am I that good, baby?”

“Good? You were amazing, babe!” He said, obviously wants her to do it again.

“Well, you want me to do it again?”

Nodding with nothing but eagerness, Katie smirked into his eyes before lowering her lips and suck at the tip again. This time though, I didn’t even need to teach her before she realized that she could use her teeth to graze his cock. She did just that, and it was evident that Travis was not far from blowing up everywhere inside her mouth.

“Katie… I am going to cum!” He groaned, signaling his inevitable orgasm.

Before he could though, I told Katie, “Tickle his balls, Katie. It will make it a lot better for him…”

Nodding since she’s too busy to talk to me when she got a cock in her mouth, she bob down on his rod while jerking the rest with her hand. She’s giving all that she’s got, and I love a girl who appreciate the art of giving blowjobs. On the other hand, Travis was sitting there and getting all that he could have ever wanted. If there was any indication of how good it must be for him, his cock is now almost bending from the strain that Katie’s putting him through.

“Hollow in your cheeks too. It makes your mouth feel tighter for his cock… and don’t forget to lick the bottom shaft when you move your head up and down.”

Reaching for his ball sack with her other hand, she massage his testicles with such delicate movement and teasing him by running her finger nail down the middle of his balls, it made it so much harder for Travis to hold off. By now, he’s probably ready to cum already.

“Katy… I am really going to... I can’t, not much longer…” He warned, then moaned really loud before dumping his hot load inside every inches of her mouth.

It didn’t take much to figure out that Katie just hollow in her cheeks, probably making Travis feels like he’s fucking her pussy before he came. Holding onto her head and pushing her as far down as he could, he release all those white sticky cream and flooded her dirty mouth with his cum.

“ **Gods..! I am… this is so good!** ” He continued to moan.

Most of his thick milk dribble down her chin and running down his shaft to his balls. Nothing but pure bliss on his face for at least ten second before he let go of her hair so that she could be allow to breathe again. Katie immediately withdraw and cough, trying to get air back in her lungs again.

“ _*cough*_ Oh my god! Travis!” Katy looked in disbelief at her boyfriend, “You made a mess of me…” She whined, but secretly, I know she loves having her boyfriend nut inside her mouth.

“Sorry, Kate… but I couldn’t help it. You were sucking me off so much better than that last few times.” Travis apologized, though he was more focus on his cum still leaking from her mouth.

Pouting at him, she reluctantly smiled before swirling his cum and making a show for him, “You like me covered in your cum, baby?”

Gulping down like he is having a hard time to speak, Katie laughed before swallowing most of his spunk down her throat, mewling at the feeling of hot seed flowing down to her stomach, “Mmm, I don’t remember your cum tasting so good… Babe. It taste almost like... honey!” Katie said, lick her bottom lip.

“Really? I thought you hated my cum…” A confused Travis said.

Even though they didn’t know, but secretly, I was behind the reason why Travis’s cum taste better than they used to. I figure if I am going to join in on this threesome, might as well give him a permanent change so that they enjoy it for their future fuck session, “I might have something to do with that…”

Looking at me shocked, they asked, “You could do that?!”

I shrugged, “duh… I AM the king of Gods.”

“Cool! I guess I am going to suck you off a lot more now, babe.” Laughing at herself, making Travis laughed with her.

“Damn. I still can’t believe how amazing that was, Kate.” Travis panted, “But I am not hard anymore… You drain me so much..”

Looking at them with hungry eyes, I figure it probably my turn to get suck off, so I said, “Well, why don’t you take a rest? I am sure Katie can found something else to suck on…”

Katie snickered, “Yeah, I am sure I can…”

She looked at Travis lovingly, as if she’s asking for permission before coming over to me. Her boyfriend didn’t even hesitated before giving her a nod, saying something unexpected, “Well, what you waiting for? Go suck that big cock, you dirty little slut.”

Surprised by what came out of his mouth, Katie gave Travis a big silly grin before climbing her way around him and crawling on her hands and knees to where I was sitting. Before she reached me, I was admiring everything about this demigoddess. The way she crawl over to me, her body slouch over like a snake and her butt swaying in the air. The sexy and needy eyes as she stared back at me and licking her lips when she noticed my cock throb in pain. Gods, I couldn’t have ask for a better today….

“You know what I love more than your girl crawling on her hands and knees to suck my cock?” I asked Travis.

Shaking his head, he replied, “I don’t think it gets better than that…”

“True… but having your girlfriend cover in cum, crawling on her hands and knees to suck my cock... well, nothing beats that.” I smile.

In the meantime, Katie was already in between my crotch and staring at my meat like it’s a piece of modern art. Travis, seeing his girlfriend acting like this, said, “I mean, when you put it like that… yeah.”

Katie got even closer and lick her lips like this meaty treat is going to be very well enjoyed and thoroughly tasted. The way her eyes look is telling me that she’s going to lick and nip at every inches of my cock, bathing it with her tongue and her saliva, getting it all nice and wet and hard. Can’t say that I wasn’t looking forward to it, even though at the moment Katie seemed more captivated just staring at it throb than doing something to my cock.

“Damn! It looks even bigger up close.” She said in awe, “Well, my Lord. Do you want me to do something about that hard problem you’ve got? It seems very painful too…”

In respond, I grunt and my cock began to throb furiously. I want her to do something, but I guess she’s just doing what I taught her. Somehow, I kinda regret teaching her about teasing cocks.

Laughing at me as if she read my mind, she said, “Oh don’t worry… I am only going to tease you… for a little bit.”

I sigh, almost terrified about it, “I am already regretting about teaching you how to tease cock.”

“Well, it’s your own fault. Plus, you know you love being tease…” She smirked, acting really sexy after she finish talking.

Getting down and dirty, she pressed my cock on her face and rub it all over her nose, her cheeks, her lips to which she slowly drag it up and down my shaft, even her eyelids and I swear I should have taken a mental picture of my eight inches cock covering her smirking and smiling face. I mean, if looking at Katie blowing Travis a while ago was already making me throb, just imagine how hard I am throbbing right now looking down at Katie blowing me, running her lip and face on my cock like it’s the best treat she has ever tasted. There is just no other feeling quiet like this one since when do I ever get the chance to nail someone as beautiful and sexy as Katie here? Moaning as loud as Travis was, I held my hands in her hair and guide her to my liking.

“Yeah. You like that? You like my cock rubbing up and down your face like you are a dirty whore?” I said, lost in the mist of receiving great pleasure.

Katie smiled, “Oh I love it..! Please, smack my face with that big cock…”

Even though I said demigoddess are the second best to nail, I just totally forgot how it feels to actually get laid with one. Rubbing my cock on Katie’s face now, it reminds me of my time with that one daughter of Athena. It was years ago, but getting into her panties was probably a better experience than any nymph combine because she wasn’t as submissive. She played hard to get, and that’s exactly what Katie is doing to me right now. She’s playing with me, getting me to the edge of being in uncontrollable agony.

“You are a quick learner, aren’t you?” I smirked, knowing that I didn’t teach her about that yet.

Katie realized what I meant, “That’s because I have such a good teacher…. plus I saw it in a porno once.”

“You naughty, naughty girl.” I smile slyly.

She smirked, “Well, don’t you just wanna slap my face with that big meaty rod? I know you want to do it… Smack me with that big fat cock!”

Although it didn’t help that I was already throbbing hard before she started with me, I made myself focus and grip the bottom of my shaft. Without warning, I landed my cock on her face with a wet sloppy smack. It was so erotic that I just kept doing it, smacking her face again and again. Just seeing a demigoddess being so violated, it makes it so much harder to hold off my orgasm. Granted, I wasn’t even close. But doing something like this definitely make it closer to me blowing up. And that’s not to mention that she’s got her boyfriend a few feet away, and he’s staring right at us doing something that should only be for them. It makes my balls tingle just imagining how it must feel for him to see his girlfriend being smack, sucking and blowing a cock other than his own. It almost feels like cheating even though they’ve agreed to have this threesome, and I love the thrill that it gives me to see Travis staring at her girlfriend with such jealousy, such excitement, and with such unbelievable hot and lustful eyes, wishing that he was the one who’s in front of her. Seeing his innocent girlfriend being smack and violate repeatedly with my eight inches cock, he was totally turn on from the sight. Even though he didn’t noticed, his breath start to hitch and he was panting more and more rapidly.

Before I could get ahead of myself, I hold off of smacking her to just rest my cock on her face. Confused by this, Katie asked, “Why did you stop?”

In respond, I aim my cock at her mouth and told her, “Well, does this answer your question?”

Smiling, as if she’s happy that she’d finally get to suck me off, she said, “Gladly.”   
Using all the skills and tricks that I’ve taught her, her blowjob was really making it hard for me to hold back. Not only is she tickling my balls and teasing them with her fingertips; which was already enough to make me lose control, she was also hollowing her cheeks and sucking me hard. Even though I am a god, I couldn’t hold back. I grab her by the hair and thrust into her mouth. Hopefully without being too forceful.

“Gaww… ehaww …” She gagged.

But at that point, I didn’t care. I was in too much pleasure to give it up. I continued to hump her face like I am fucking a pussy. And to be honest, it felt so tight inside her mouth it might as well as be a pussy. And that’s not considering her tongue doing all sorts of wicked thing with my cock lodge in her tight mouth. Like I said, she is a fast learner. Even though I remember teaching her that she could lick the bottom of a cock while giving blowjob at the same time, I never would have thought that she’d be such a talented girl at doing it. It was totally unexpected and makes me all the less able to control my orgasm. I want to keep myself in check, but just looking all Katie all cum hungry like, I gave up.

“I am going to cum…!” I warned.

Just like Travis, she worked even harder to try and make me spurt every single drop of cum over her. Travis did notice this, and he couldn’t help but cut in, “Damn Kate, you are really a cock hungry slut, aren’t you?” Travis noted.

He was focused on his girlfriend, whimpering to himself when all he could do is watch, and the fact that his horniness was unbearable from not being pleasure was making his cock rock hard again. It didn’t surprised me, since most demigods have this ability to regenerate their stamina a lot quicker than normal humans. It stood straight up while he couldn’t help but jerk himself off in the meantime.

While I was getting blown to another dimension by Katie, I couldn’t help but notice how Travis’s cock weren’t as big as most demigods are. As he jerk himself, his hand covers his entire shaft which means he wasn’t big. And even though it’s not micro small by any means, it only stood four inches when erected with a small girth. Compared to other demigods, he is at least two to three inches shorter than normal. Feeling bad wouldn’t even began to describe how I feel about his smaller package. I bet he must have realized about his size too, but he was too involve in watching his hot girlfriend to care about it.

Speaking of his girlfriend, she gave Travis a ‘cock in my mouth but I don’t care’ look and smile before paying all her attention at pleasuring my dick, which is almost ready to pop and explode.

“I am… going to cum!” I warn her, though this time, I was actually right on the edge to cumming all that I had on her.

She must have sensed it, because she took me out of her mouth as sudden as letting my wet and sloppy cock rub her face. I lost it right after seeing her like this, not stopping myself as I unload few huge spurts of my thick and sticky cum across her face. Stings after strings plaster her forehead, her nose and her lips… My orgasm continued to heighten my sense of pleasure seeing her cum covered. She yelped as more and more wad of sticky cum slowly pump out of my cock, decorating her with more and more cum.

“ **Yeah baby! Take my cum, Katie!** ” I groan as I slowly stop myself from rubbing her face.

Giggling when I finally finish myself off on her, she look up smiling and said, “Wow… so much cum… You really made a mess of me!”

Suddenly giggling again, it was as if she couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of her mouth, or the way she let herself be violated with a cock, or having me cum all over her face like she is cum hungry whore. She must have realize, because at the moment, she turn into a real slut. Looking up again with bright and innocent eyes, she kissed the tip of my cock, getting more cum on her lips before saying, “Thanks.”

Looking at her with a smile combine with her thick cum covered face, in addition to my cock plaster on one side of her cheek, it’s no secret that I remain just as hard after the mind blowing orgasm.

“Hmm… I think this is my favorite thing to do now.” She said while getting up, sitting on the heels of her feet before cum start to dribble down her face. Most of it was dangling off her chin, but a few wad of cum drip down onto her boobs, which were amazing by the way. Her perky and medium size boobs really complimented her slim and athletic figure. Her ass was not as impressive as others, most specifically nymphs. But in her own way, it really show off her beauty in other ways. Especially since now that she’s drench in semen, it makes me so much harder to ignore my feeling of just pinning her down and give her a good fuck.

“What babe?” Travis asked, and Katie replied, “I can’t believe I am saying this, but I love to suck cocks more often now.” 

Laughing at herself and licking up cum around her lips, she said, “Mmm… It taste so good, Lord Zeus.”

I chuckled, “Well, I think you should keep your face like this… I don’t think Travis would mind you looking like this every day.”

Travis agreed almost immediately, “Damn... I never would have thought you could look any more beautiful and sexy. Guess I was wrong.”

“Well, maybe I won’t wipe it away then…” She grinned, teasing Travis.

Travis moaned with a low guttural growl, “Damn… I want to fuck you again.”

Jerking his dick more ferociously, Katie couldn’t help but laugh at him. Looking back at me and seeing that I was still rock hard, she grin and ask, “What about you? You down to fuck me with my boyfriend?”

“Yeah, but before we do that…” I said, pointing at Travis, “I have a surprise for you…”

Looking at where I was pointing, she asked, “What?”

“You’ll see.” I said.

Working my magic with Travis’s dick, I made it grow two inches in length and gave him a thicker girth. Meanwhile, Travis was groaning from the effects of the magic. He grunted, closing his eyes and yelled, “What’s going on? I feel like…”

After the magic effect disappear, Travis opened his eyes and to his surprised, found himself with a bigger dick, “What?!”

Touching himself as if he couldn’t believe his size, he asked, “What happen?”

Katie was astonish by his growth. She couldn’t believe her eyes either, crawling her way to touch his now six inches dick with a wider girth.

“You gave him a bigger cock!” Katie yelped, feeling him up.

On the other hand, Travis was shocked, “You gave me a bigger cock?”

“Don’t sound too excited there, Travis…” I chuckled.

“You could do that?” Katie asked, and I kind of got annoy since they asked me earlier about making Travis’s cum taste like honey.

“Again… I am the king of Gods, or does nobody realize that?” I joke, hoping that it didn’t sound too rule.

Katie didn’t take it offensively, so I was glad. On the other hand, Travis was still recovering from the stunning revelation, he quickly said, “I mean… Thanks..? But… is there… you know, side effects or something like that…?” 

“Nope. The only side effects is now you have a bigger cock.” I laugh when his expression turn worried like, “Consider it a gift for letting me have a threesome with your girlfriend.”

Suddenly, Katie asked, “Can you make it even bigger?”

When she asked me that, I couldn’t help but laugh so loud even Travis was embarrassed.

“Katie!” Her boyfriend yelled.

Katie looked at Travis with a sheepish look, pouting and shrugging her shoulder like she’s saying sorry but not sorry at the same time, “I mean… it’s not like I would mind, at all!”

When I couldn’t laugh because how sore my throat is, I calm down and gave her what she wants, “Here… and don’t be a greedy slut, okay?”

Working my magic once more, I made Travis’s rock hard cock grow until it was more than seven inches long. Once it’s done, Katie couldn’t help but squeal when she saw his boyfriend’s cock grew. It didn’t matter much to her that it only grew an inch, but she was more than happier to know his cock is above average now.

“Oooh Thank you thank you thank you!” She yelped, hugging me for a brief second before climbing over me, kneel walking her way to Travis to admire his increase length.

“I am… wow!” Travis said, seeing his new big cock against Katie’s face. He nodded to himself, already getting used to his bigger size, “Thanks! I could get used to seeing her like this.”

Referring to seeing his seven inches cock against her face, I said, “Yeah. There is no other feeling quite like seeing your girlfriend cover in cum, rubbing her face up and down your cock, is there?”

Shaking his head, he chuckled, “No, there definitely isn’t.”   
I laugh, “So, what say we get down to the fun part?”

“Oooh! The part when one of you get to nail my pussy and the other gets to fuck my mouth? I am totally down.” Katie laughed, then turn to meet Travis’s eyes, “Well, since you already get to fuck me… how about you be a good boy and let me blow you again?”

He looked so disappointed when Katie suggested to let me fuck her first, but he knew better than to argue with his girlfriend, or me for that matter. Besides, she did say that whoever isn’t fucking her was going to get a blowjob. And since all those tricks that I’ve taught her is going to be put to good use, Travis didn’t stop to argue. He took a seat from his kneeling position and lean back with both hands behind his back to support him.

“Well then, suck away babe.” He said relaxed, “I am going to enjoying watching Zeus fuck you.”

With what he said, Katie has gotten so wet from his words that her pussy was glimmering under the light coming through the trees, and it looks delicious and ready for my dick. With her panties on one side of her ass, I got up and kneel behind her butt, which was hanging above the air while her upper body was slouch over above the ground. Seeing her face planted inside Travis’s crotch and her ass swaying in the air, looking so sexy and inviting, I gave up and press the tip of my cock on her pussy, teasing her before entering slowly.

“Mmm… I am going to enjoy getting fuck by his big cock too.” Katie moaned when I tease her, then she did a little wordless cry, mouth opened as I push the rest of my cock inside the tightest pussy in existence.

Slowly and steadily, I push myself inside her cunt hoping that I wouldn’t hurt her because of my bigger size. The fact that she has only fuck Travis’s smaller cock means she would definitely need to get used to me, and I could already feel how tight she is compared to other girls. I guess that’s another advantages with demigods, since they don’t fuck as often as nymphs so they definitely have tighter pussies.

“ **Oh God!** You’re so big!” Katie screamed, “It’s so big inside me!”

Her scream sounded so erotic, but it was muffled when Travis guide her head and force her to take in his seven inches long rod, “ **Yeah! That’s right, suck my cock you dirty, cock sucking, slutty girlfriend.** ”

Hearing her mumbling as she tried her best to pleasure the cock in front of her while getting pleasure herself, Travis and I definitely have no doubt but to give Katie all that we’ve got to make her world explode. After being slow and steady for a while, I felt as if I couldn’t hold back to give her a rougher fuck. I was metaphorically dying since her pussy felt so awesome but I couldn’t give it to her hard until she has adjusted to my dick.

“Katie… I’m…” I moan in agony, “Can I…?”

Before she could say anything, Travis gave me a ‘go ahead’ nod, “Fuck her, my Lord. Give my girlfriend a rough fuck like she had always wanted.”

“Oh god please! Fuck me silly…” She grinned looking back at me.

Hearing their confirmation, I couldn’t help it anymore and gave a first especially hard thrust, jolting her whole body toward Travis and pushing her face against his cock.

“You like that huh?” I asked her, getting too arouse.

She nodded, slipping her boyfriend’s cock back in her mouth and suck him off as I rut her goddamn tight pussy. With my big size against her tight pussy, it’s like taking her virginity for the first time. It is just that tight in her wet and slippery cunt. 

“ **Take it Katie! Take that big dick in your pussy good!** ” I groan, fucking her wild and as hard as I could, “ **Gods! Your pussy is amazing.** ”

Mumbling instead of talking, she responded by squeezing her ass, making her pussy feel tighter for my dick. Meantime, her pussy began to leak, as if she’s already ready to cum. I was sure that experiencing a big dick such as mine would make her cum in minutes, and I was right when she pull Travis’s cock from her mouth and screamed, “Give it to me! Give me that hard pounding, my Lord! I need you to rut my pussy until it breaks… **Oh Gods…sss…. Yes! Yes!** I am… right there, Zeus! **Oh fuck!** Right there right there… **Don’t stop!** Ugh…. I’m… (Panting) I’m gonna… ahhhh…!!! **I am going to cum! I am going to cum! I am… Cumming!** ”

Having an out of this world orgasm as she thrust her hips back to meet my cock, with me balls deep inside her, I decide to pleasure this slut even more by fucking her through her orgasm. Slamming into her harder than before, I made sure she’s not coming down from her orgasmic delight. By the looks of her when her whole body shudder, her legs shaking and turning jelly, her face contort in joy and agony, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, her hands gripping tightly around the soil beneath us, her pussy squeezing around me and soaking my cock, it was clear that I have just gave Katie the best orgasm of her life.

“Yeah! You like cumming hard with your boyfriend watching you, don’t you Katie?” I asked, sinking myself even deeper inside her.

Katie was fucked out of her mind. She had never experience my level of fucking before and seeing her like this, it makes me want to stay with her and Travis for the rest of the afternoon before going to see my daughter on the train. Speaking of Thalia, I wonder what she is doing with Percy and Annabeth. Anyway…

Despite the fact that Katie just orgasm, I gave her no time to adjust to her sensitive, tingling pussy. I just kept going, harder and faster with each thrusts like an animal begging for release. She didn’t seem to mind though. As fuck-over as she is, she was still able to come up with a coherent dirty talk, “Wow… Nobody has ever fuck me like you do. I came so hard **!** ”

Not slowing down, I grunt as her pussy is starting to put a strain on me, “Would you like another then?” I asked, palming her ass and rubbing circles around her thighs.

“ **God please!** ” She moaned as I tease her upper thighs, going around to touch her pussy lips.

She shuddered again. It brought her another wave of horniness as she braced herself for the upcoming orgasm that I am about to hit her with.

Smacking into her behind with wild abandonment, I was lost for words to describe how much Katie is making my balls tingle with an imminent orgasm. I wanted to make her cum again before I cum too, but seeing how I have been fucking her pussy for a while now, and the fact that her boyfriend is watching us so intently, I might not be able to hold myself back when the times comes.

It wasn’t long before I felt Katie began to clinch around me again. Her pussy putting a vice grip around my whole shaft buried deep inside her snatch, forcing me to slow down in order not to cum.

“ **Oh Fuck! Faster… Give it to me faster Zeus!** ” Katie moaned, looking back with needy eyes.

At the moment, her face was so beautiful. Her sweaty forehead was attracting few strands of her curly brown hair, making herself into a wet mess. Her intensely work-over expression was giving me a hard time, uttering and mumbling and moaning while getting smack in the face with Travis’s cock. Seeing this, I know I was going to cum, like right now! But still, I fought with SO much effort just to make it as bearable as it could be to not cum yet.

It didn’t take long for Katie to become impatient because she was waiting for that orgasm which I promised her. She start pushing her hips back to stuff herself full of my cock. Her hands reaching back to pull on each butt cheeks, spreading them and looking back at me with a sexy smirk, “Ooohh I want you to fuck me. Fuck me fuck me and fuck me until I can’t feel my pussy anymore! **Just Fuck Me!** ”

Couldn’t say no anymore because she was just being too difficult, I gave up and ram it up her cunt, then another thrust after another before I was too arouse to hold back. I came with a roar, pulling myself out of her cunt then rub my shaft between her butt cheeks and came all over her back. Cum shooting out the tip of my cock and landed on her backside. It was erotic. The sight of Katie lying flat except for her ass in the air after being ‘fucked silly’, her back with splotches of my thick cum coating her, her sweaty expression, her wiggling ass... It was almost all too much to take. My heart was pounding out of my chest and it was the few times where a girl could make me lost that much of my self-control. But still, it was fun. Doubly so for Katie….

“Hmm… you just came all over me!” Katie moaned, feeling the hot cum on her back, “Aww… but I didn’t get to cum.”

I smile apologetically, “Sorry. I was gonna cum… and I didn’t wanna get you pregnant, so…”

Travis was heavy breathing hard. It was triply exciting for him since watching your significant other being used like that, it no doubt turns him on more than being getting suck off. Suddenly, he got up and stood beside me, asking, “May I?”

“Hey man… It’s your girlfriend! No need for that formality shit…” I laugh, getting out of the way.

Quickly, Travis kneel down and immediately stuff Katie with his cock without any fanfare. After being fucked so forcefully with me, her pussy was probably much looser than before. Despite that, it didn’t stop Travis from jackhammering the living hell out of Katie. In any case, I bet watching us for so long made him into a monster, only hungry for pussy and begging to cum.

“I am going to make you cum so much you wouldn’t be able to walk straight for a week!” He huffed, his eyes almost boiling red with lust.

On the other hand, Katie was holding on for dear life while her boyfriend was going ham on her. Each thrust jolt her body into the ground and it was too much for poor Katie. She couldn’t hold herself up and collapsed on the ground, dirtying her body and her shirt.

“ **Travis! Oh God. Oh. Oh. Oh My God!** ” Katie yelped, “Holy Shit! I am going to cum again!”

Cumming hard through his intense thrusts, Katie was not only squirming underneath him. She was begging for more as Travis fucked her throughout her orgasm, making it so much more delightful for Katie.

“Oh God! Oh My Fucking God I Am Going To CUM already!” Katie was shuddering and her legs were visibly shaking from the continuous orgasm that Travis is hitting her with.

Her juice were leaking down her thighs while Travis laughed at his girlfriend, “Yeah, that’s right Babe! I told you, didn’t I? Now lay there and take it like a good girl!”

Katie could only moan as Travis grab each of her butt cheeks, using them as a way to fuck deeper into his girlfriend. By now, Katie was drenching herself in her juice. Her thighs were cover with her pussy sweetness and her legs seem as if it’s going to give. But still, she didn’t collapse. Instead, she found extra strength to hold her legs up, even bending them back to touch Travis’s butt. Her toes began to curl back as she came, and I found it really sexy with her tan, slim, and long legs in such a position.

“Damn Travis. You are really horny aren’t you?” I ask.

Travis didn’t even pay attention. He nod before going back to slamming Katie with a loud smack each time his hips collide with her butt.

“Zeus… Come here. I gotta keep you hard.” Katie said, looking with determination yet a tired expression.

Shifting my way to be in front of her, she didn’t even hesitate and slip my flaccid cock into her mouth. She began blowing right away, even though I wasn’t hard. But she was determine, and she use all the tricks I taught her… Teasing me by running her face along the bottom of my dick, tickling my balls with her fingers, kissing the very tip and making sucking noises with her lips, looking up into my eyes with a really innocent and sexy look… It was not a surprise that my dick was growing hard in less than a minute. And after a few more minute or so, I was rock hard with an eight inches dick lodge in Katie’s tight mouth while Travis’s seven inches cock was hitting her deepest spot from behind.

“Yeah! Suck that big cock, babe!” Travis told her, “Suck it hard!”

To be completely honest, I was loving this threesome. Not that I haven’t had a threesome before, but there is just so much going on while Katie is sucking me off and getting fuck from the back. Obviously, I was focus on the way Travis was fucking Katie by burying his cock as deep as he could inside her snatch. Each thrust jolt her body forward, which pushes more of her mouth down my cock. I couldn’t help but moan, kneeling there without having to do much of anything other than just getting suck off. Then there is the way her body rocks back and forth to match Travis’s almost record breaking thrusts, specifically her perky boobs that were swinging back and forth and bouncing wildly. Seeing how hard her nipples were, I reach for her left breast and fondle her as teasingly as I could. I got the responds I was looking for when Katie whimpered as I pinch her nipple. I snicker, looking back up and realize that we were playing a ping pong game with Katie’s mouth and pussy. She was being fucked from the back and from the front, and it probably made her feel as helpless as she wanted to. Beside all that, who could forget the way Katie was choking on my dick like cum is the only thing that would satisfy her right now. She was working really hard, and thinking that I should help her with her blowjob, I kneel up instead of sitting on my feet, holding on her head and tangling my fingers in her hair, before fucking her face to help her tiredness. Immediately, I was rewarded when Katie experiment with her tongue and found a new trick. She started to swirl her tongue around my shaft, licking it as well as sucking the whole shaft down her throat. It was amazing. It didn’t take long for her to figure out that trick, but since Katie is such a talented cock sucker, it was as expected.

“Shit, you are going to make me cum again!” I moaned as her technique improved substantially.

Mumbling and humming her words, I moaned louder as my balls began to tingle again, a signal that I was going to explode in a few more minutes.

“Me too! I am close!” Travis moaned, shut his eyes and grit his teeth in an effort to make it last.

God! Just looking at how rough Travis is going on Katie, I couldn’t help but match his pace and fuck his girlfriend’s mouth just as rough as he is. Didn’t help with the fact that I was really close to cumming and Katie is literally enticing me to cum inside her warm wet mouth.

“ **I am going to cum babe! I am going to cum!!!** ” Travis moaned louder, thrusts after thrusts after thrusts of hammering into her deeply.

Just looking at how great Travis is enjoying her pussy, I decide to let them have their moment and pull Katie’s head off my cock. Once free of my prick, she screamed and moan while looking intensely back at her boyfriend fucking the living shit outta her.

“ **Fuck! I am going to cum too!** ” Katie moaned, hanging her head down and looking between her legs to see her boyfriend’s balls slapping her pussy and her clit.

“ **Fucking… Ugh! I am cumming babe!!! I am… ugh. Cumming!** ” Travis groaned, releasing his pend up cream inside her vagina and into her womb.

Throwing her head back, Katie screamed at the warm semen spurting inside her while her whole body tensed. Her glassy eyes rolled to the back of her head as she slam herself back on Travis’s dick as far down as she could. Moans of ecstasy combine with the amazing creampie, Katie was beyond work over. She groan, feeling her strength left her and collapse on the ground. Travis stay kneel up, his semi erected cock slip out of Katie with a wet pop. Both were panting and just as exhausted as each other. Sweat dripping from their foreheads, glimmering under the lights coming through the dense tree leaves. Katie looked especially amazing after their heated session though. Her brown hair all messy and curling in all the wrong places. Her face which was still coated with cum matches her entire attire after a nice threesome. Her body twitch and tremble ever slightly after getting so roughly fucked. Her pussy leaking cum on her inner tights and dripping on the soil. And who could forget just how sexy she looks right now with her minimum amount of clothing she still had on. That plaid shirt she had on was now on the sideline, rip and destroy. As for her lacy panties, it was dangling off her left ankle, waiting to be removed completely. Just the sight of her laying defeated on the floor like this, I couldn’t take my eyes off of her. Neither could Travis, who is sitting on his feet and looking at his girlfriend laying there after taking it all.

“Damn Katie…” He said after a while, “You are so amazing!”

Katie looked back, gave him a grinning smirk, “Babe! You were amazing too!”

They smile, laughing their way to post-threesome experience. Although I sense that my time with them is coming to an end, I didn’t mind too much. As much as I want to finish, I figure I could probably help the poor little soul peaking from behind that tree over there. I couldn’t tell exactly who that person was, but I did figure out that it’s a girl camper.

“We should definitely do this again!” Katie said giddily, “Maybe I can get Rachel to join us next time. I’ve always find that redhead hot!”

Suddenly, I could see Travis expression drop, like there is something that only he knows and he’s feeling guilty about it.

“Ha! Yeah sure… I like Rachel too….” Travis mumbled, trying not to show his nervousness.

Katie didn’t pick up that subtle change in her boyfriend’s attitude, but who could blame her when she is still catching her breath and her mind is still in space right now.

Slowly, she caught herself back to reality and sat on her butt with her feet behind her. Turning to look at me, she smiled when she saw that I am still hard and ready to bust a nut anytime now.

“You wanna finish?” She asked me, smirking.

Expecting my answer to be something along the lines of ‘yes, please suck me off’, she was a little surprised when I said, “You know what, I actually just realize that there is someone… uh… something else I need to do, so I better get going.”

Getting up with my hard cock not letting down, I click my fingers and my tunic immediately appear on me. It’s just a little odd when there is a huge tent poking out from my crotch area, but I couldn’t care less.

“What?! Don’t you wanna cum?” Katie asked, feeling disappointed.

“Don’t worry, Katie. I uh… I am going to take care of that later.” I said, “Thanks for letting me in this threesome, Katie. I really enjoy it. Oh! Before I go…”

With another click of my fingers, she asked, “What did you do?”

“Well, since I don’t want you getting pregnant, I put a spell on you to prevent you from it. So don’t worry about getting a creampie from your boyfriend.” I said.

“Really? So I can cum inside her without her getting pregnant?” Travis asked excitingly.

I nod, “Yep! Same for other guys too, in case you decide to share your girlfriend again.”

Smirking, Travis was thrilled that he could now creampie his girlfriend and feeling all the glory of filling a pussy up without the consequences of pregnancy.

“Anyway, I better go now… See you two around.” I said, waving goodbye and walking off into the denser part of the forest.

Katie smiled, “Okay. And thanks for the lessons!”

As I get closer to my objective, I couldn’t help but look back at Katie pushing Travis down rather forcefully and straddle him, ready for another round, “Well, I guess that just leave you and me then…” She smirked, “Ready to fuck again?”

“Whoa! And here I thought you wanna stop because people can hear us.” Travis teased.

“Shut up, Stoll. Otherwise I am going….” She said.

I smile. That was the last thing I hear from them before I wonder deeper into the forest, searching for that poor soul who was watching us from behind that tree. And even though it’s still the afternoon, I swear the dense forest is really shielding the lights from coming through the leaves, making it look like night time. Either way, I haven’t even gone far enough from the river bank where I had my threesome with Katie and Travis before I accidentally discover another sex party that’s going on. It was three people this time around, and I didn’t even found that person who was peaking at me and Katie earlier. This group was somewhere next to a small cave, fucking in the open… again… on a patch of soft grass.

“ **Oh baby! Harder! Harder! Fuck me faster…! Mmm….** ” I heard a girl scream.

Discarding the idea of finding that person who was peaking, I decide to sneak my way to see who else was having another sex party around the edge of the boarder of camp half-blood. As sneaky as I could be, this time around I immediately recognize who these three people were, as did the girl who was getting treated by two boy hero from camp half-blood. From their slim and athletic figure, I saw Connor Stoll from the Hermes cabin and Will Solace from the Apollo cabin. Will was behind the girl, slamming into her with vigor and intensity that match the pace of Connor, kneeling on his knees in front of the girl as he stuffed himself down her mouth.

“ **Hmm…** Suck it good. Just like that… yeah...” I heard Connor moan.

As surprised as I was to find out that Connor Stoll, the twin brother of Travis Stoll, is also have hardcore sex party with a girl, I was more shocked to find out who that girl was. Finally, she took notice of me and realize that I am standing behind Connor and in full view from the bushes.

“Zeus?” Shockingly, she telepathically sent her thought to me while trying to push Connor away, “Oh my god! What are you doing here?”

Avoiding eye contact since she is my daughter, I said telepathically, “I could ask you the same thing, Artemis.”

Artemis was getting split-roasted by Will and Connor. It was surprising when Will didn’t even slow down once Artemis discover my presence. Neither did Connor, just kept hammering away at her mouth and at the same time her pussy. I guess they were too consumed with her sucking and squeezing their cocks to care about anything.

“Oh my god! Get out of here, Zeus.” Artemis said, bouncing her thoughts in my head, all the while bouncing back and forth from their thrusts, “Can’t you see that I am busy?”

Finally, both heroes realized that something is wrong and look up from their prize possession. Will was the first one to land his eyes on me, then stop thrusting completely.

“What’s wrong?” Connor asked, still holding on to Artemis head not letting up whatsoever.

“Umm… don’t freak out when I tell you this, but uh… Zeus is here.” Will said in a shock and nonchalant manner.

Connor than look back at me in total disbelief, as if he thinks that I am in his dream or something. Once he landed his eyes on me, he screamed, “ **Ahhh…!** What? How? Why is he…?”

Meanwhile, he let go of Artemis’s head and she pop his pretty impressive six inches dick out of her mouth. On the other hand, Will was still in shock and he kept himself inside Artemis the whole time, his hands rest on her ass. Finally realize the situation they both are in, they immediately withdraw their cock from the Goddess and try to cover themselves up.

“I… I am…” Will began, but I cut him off, “Hey man. Don’t stop on the account of me being here. If you wanna fuck her, then keep fucking her, Dude.”

Surprisingly, even though Artemis is my daughter and the supposedly the virgin Goddess of Olympus, I was turned on. Seeing my own daughter engaging in sexual acts while having swear an oath to never fall in love, I never felt hornier that I had before, and that’s not counting the two heroes of Olympus using my daughter as a very high prize sex toy.

Disbelief filled his face when I told him to keep fucking Artemis. Just to reassure him that it’s fine, I use my power of mind control and force him to kneel back behind her ass and ram his dick back inside my daughter’s wet pussy. They both moan incoherently since he’s back inside her cunt. I was watching him with amusement while he fucks her hard, then I turn my attention to the Goddess.

“Well, you’ve got a lot of explaining to do, young lady.” I said to Artemis.

Being a rebellious daughter like she always is, she stuck her tongue out at me and said, “Fine. I guess I’d have to now, don’t I? But first you gotta talk to Athena and Poseidon. They’ve got a surprises for you in Olympus.”

“What kinda surprise?” I asked her, wondering what those two rival are up to.

“You’ll see…” She smirked, “Now go and leave me alone. I’ve got a long night ahead of me.”

“Fine. I guess I shall see what those idiots are up to.” I said, taking a few steps back to teleport back to Olympus.

In the meantime, Artemis told Connor, “Come here, I got to keep you hard.”

Connor did as he was asked, still looking at me with cation while kneel walk his way to get his dick sucked. Once she have his cock in her hand, she look back at Will who has been fucking her involuntary because of my mind control power. She smirked, smacking her own ass and spread those pussy lips.

“Well… fuck it harder!” She told Will, “Don’t worry about Zeus, just give it to me hard!” 

Lifting that spell off the hero, he snapped and went furious with her. My daughter moaned, stuffing Connor’s cock back into her mouth and looked at me, bouncing another thought into my head, “I will tell you what’s going on soon, don’t worry. Just go see Athena and let her tell you what she did.”

I smirked. Flashing myself into the realm of the Gods and Goddess, I teleport back into the throne room. It was empty, that means that I was going to have to find Athena and Poseidon on my own. Luckily, I saw Alexandria walking across the room with her outfit that I saw her wearing this morning. Calling out to her, she stop herself, looking around the room and saw me. Immediately, she smile like she does when she saw something she likes while bowing gracefully at me.

“My Lord. I thought you were going to camp half-blood?” She asked.

“I did. But I am on another errand. Do you know where Athena or Poseidon is?” I asked my servant.

Flashing me a mischief grin, she said, “Yeah. I can lead you to them if you like?”

“Sure.”

Walking alongside her, I swear she was giggling to herself with every ten steps of getting closer to finding my brother and my other daughter. Speaking of my daughters, I was still wondering why Artemis was letting Will and Connor double teaming her like that. It was such a surprise when I found them in such a compromising position. I would have never imagine that Artemis is that sort of girl since she has always hated men and swear off of them by never falling in love. Now just thinking back to on seeing my daughter on her hands and knees getting split roasted by two boy heroes is something that I have never thought would happen. It further intrigue me to want to know what prompt her to do something like this, as it is clearly against her oath as well as her group of huntress. Aside from Artemis, I wonder if she has clearly broken her oath, does that mean her band of huntress don’t have to follow that oath too? If that’s the case, that means that Thalia Grace, my demigod daughter, isn’t bound by her oath anymore…! As much as I hate to say it, the first thought that come into my mind after that revelation was how hot my demigod daughter would look without any clothing on her body. In other words, I was basically stripping her naked in my mind.

Just a thought of that made me shiver with guilty delight, and it brought me back to reality as Alexandria and I got closer to my fellow Olympians.

“Alex… where are we going? This doesn’t seem…” I asked.

The closer we get, the less and less I recognize this place. Even though we are still on Olympus, I’ve never been inside this part of town.

“We are here.” She said.

Opening the set of doors for me, I push pass the barricade and into an empty room. There were candles lit in all four corners of the room. A huge king size bed was right at the center while a lot of cushions and pillows were lay all over the fur carpet floor.

“Alex…? What are you doing?” I turn to look at her.

Being in this situation, I was honestly too oblivious with my errands to see Thalia, Poseidon and Athena, that I didn’t even realize my favorite servant has planned a cozy afternoon for me in a love shack. Once I turn around and saw her at the door, I’ve got a nose bleed from the sight that I was seeing. Alex walked into the room nonchalantly, as if nothing is wrong. Man… If you could see her right now. Wearing nothing else except for a colorful bra and a pink lacy tie-up thin panties, you would have a nose bleed too, my friend.

“What do you mean, my Lord?” She asked, skipping her way and swaying left and right to me.

“You… you planned this?” I asked as everything finally sink in.

“Well…” She said, biting her fingertip, “Can’t really say that I’ve planned this, when...”

She click her fingers, and suddenly the door open again and a few more girls wearing absolutely nothing step inside this warmly lit room. They were really pretty and I recognize all of them, partly because all of them were my servants.

“… when we have all kinda planned this from the beginning…” She finished.

Jaw drop at the five amazing girls standing in front of me, wriggling their legs as if they were embarrassed at my stares, I have totally forgot that there is something that I’ve to do. I don’t even remember what errand I have to run anymore. I could only focus on the girls and especially Alex, who was by far the prettiest outta them all.

Jogging down all the girls’ feathers, I began with Alex. She has a darker auburn to brunette hair color that ran straight down to her shoulder; her hair was braided behind her head and the style matches her look completely. Her eyes were almond brown, and she has a pair of gorgeous tits that at least a d cup size. They were perky, bouncy, and definitely soft on the touch. Her body was slim and athletic, matching her curves perfectly and especially her booty, which was bigger than the other girls here with me. Her tan smooth long legs… Mmm… I’ve got no words.

As for the girls on her left, they were pretty being with much of Alex’s feathers, but while one girl has brownish hair color to compliment her brown eyes, the other girl has long jet black hair with a smaller breasts, probably a b cup. On the other side of Alex, the other two girls were just as pretty. One has dirty blond hair tie up into an elegant ponytail and a body that’s just a tad bit curvier than the other girls, while the girl next to her has a slimmer body, and the same dirty blond hair but with purple pinkish highlights on the tails of her hairline. Somehow, the girl with the blond ponytail reminds me so much of Percy Jackson’s girlfriend, Annabeth. Beside Annabeth’s alethic figure, they are pretty hard to tell apart.

The memory of Percy’s girlfriend reminded me that I was going to see Thalia at first, but that’s when everything happened. From discovering Katie and Travis and joining them, to my godly daughter getting split-roasted, to five of my servants serving me in a sexual way, and to the not yet done task of seeing Poseidon and Athena, I am starting to think that today was pretty busy.

Regardless of my schedule, I was definitely quiet busier trying to get all their features down. They were so pretty and beautiful, giggling in their own amusement. It gave me a boner on top of my already existing boner from that time when Katie suck so hard on my cock. When they saw my boner throbbing underneath my robe, they smile and giggle at themselves.

“Hey, I know you wanna find Poseidon and Athena… But…” Alex said, running her hand down her chest and cleavage, reaching beneath her panties and playing with her pussy. She was teasing.

_Oh man… since when did this girl become so horny?_

She continued, “… But we have always work really hard to serve you every day… How about serving us for just one afternoon? Hmm? You can leave after you have treat everyone here and we are all satisfy. So, how about it?”

Hearing their proposal, I could already think of a better one.

I smirked, “How about I stay here and treat everyone beyond they are satisfy?”

Their eyes gleamed with delight.

“I have to warn you though… It might take a pretty long time.”

Alex cooed, “Hmm don’t worry. We have plenty of time…”

One by one, the girls kept the smirk on their faces as they walk until they were beside me. The girl with the dirty blond hair reach for my hand and guide me to her booty, while the girl with brownish hair giving me a wet sloppy kiss from the side. Meanwhile, the other two girls were touching me sensually to prepare me for the dirty things that’s about to unfold. When they brown hair girl bit my lips and let go of the kiss, I turn back to Alex and smirked.

“Are you all ready to get your mind blown?” I said.

Alex grinned, walking over until we are inches apart before she kiss me. I melt into her kiss, getting heated while the other girls were either playing with my body or making me play with their bodies. Suddenly, Alex let go of my lips and without warning she push me back. I lost my balance and landed on the king size bed with a soft thump.

“Is this how we are going to play this?” I playfully taunt her.

Giggling, she teased, “What are you going to do about it?”

Before I could respond, I saw the four girls crawl their way onto the bed, each with their unique and radiant smile. They were all giggling at my expression, probably. One by one, they straddle either my legs or my arms. With their weight on both my arms and my legs, I wasn’t able to move without using a lot of force. And now I am trap underneath them while I was basically sprawl out on the bed with my raging boner poking a tent from my tunic.

“Mmm… I know what I am going to do about that problem underneath your tunic though…” Laughing, she knelt until she’s on all fours before crawl very sexily on the bed. This whole time I was watching her until she got right into position.

“Girls… wanna see how big the king of Gods really is?” Alex said.

Everyone nodded, and I could feel the girls’ pussies dripping wet since they were all straddling a part of my limp.

“Well, Zeus. Would you do us the honor and use your magic thingy with your tunic?” Alex said, her hands creeping up my thighs.

I chuckled, then with magic I made the whole thing disappear. Once rid of any clothing, my hard cock bounced straight out and hit Alex right in the face. She was stunned, withdraw a bit while the other girls laughed.

“Yeah, you like that Alex?” The girl with black hair said.

Meanwhile, other girl were amaze by the sheer size of me.

“Oh my god! He’s so big!” The girl with purple highlights said.

The girl with brown hair gasped, “I’ve never seen a hard dick so freaking hard.”

Nothing was coming out of the blond hair girl since she was too mesmerize by the ridge pole throbbing on its own, waiting for any sort of pleasure.

Finally, Alex came to her senses after getting whack in the face. She laughed with the black hair girl and said, “Shut up, Mary. You know you’d love to get smack with his cock too.”

“Word…” Mary said, staring at my cock like its one in a million, “Mmm… I’ve never seen anything that can remotely compare to his cock. It’s freaking huge.”

Finally, I couldn’t take the pressure anymore and said, “Hey, girls… How about a little bit more sucking and a little bit less talking?”

Mary and Alex laughed while the other girls giggled at what I said. Mary then said, “Oops... Well, Alex. You know what to do.”

“Mmm… I certainly do.” Alex said, then without any further ado, she took my hard cock and slip it into her mouth.

I moan quietly, while Mary and the other girls sigh at the sight of Alex taking my cock in and giving me the first to many blowjob of this afternoon. Holding me at the tip and sucking me like a true slut, I felt even more turn on when I was fucking Katie with Travis. It doesn’t surprise me since now there are five girls all available for me to fuck for the entire afternoon. Slurping it like a cock favor popsicle, I was just getting to enjoy it when Alex stops sucking all of a sudden. Then I felt her tongue on my shaft, taking long agonizing lick from the bottom of my cock to the tip, swirling around it like it was some sort of ice cream cone.

I couldn’t help it anymore. I moan loudly while trying to regain some control with my hands and legs. With my head held up by the pillow, I could see her worshipping my dick like it’s the best thing in the world. Looking into my eyes while a dick is resting on her lazy grinning expression, I swear that she is teasing the most out of me.

“I know you love a good tease, my Lord.” Alex mumbled as she is sucking the skin at the bottom of my shaft.

I groan. It’s been a while since someone touch that spot, and I’ve always been a softie when it comes to teasing that spot just right above my balls and below my shaft. Most times, I would lose control and fuck their mouth without a care in the world, or not worry about them being outta breath. But since I am trapped with four girls straddling my limps, I could only moan and try to relax as Alex continued to tease the living hell outta me.

“ **Oh… oh my god Alex!!!** Where did you learn that? Oh! **Damn!** ”

I wasn’t able to get a single coherent sentence outta me, but Alex just smirked at how much of a mess she made me while planting a soft and sensual kiss right in the middle of my shaft. She said, licking her lips and staring at my meat as if to admire her work, “I am a quick learner, my Lord. Plus, it’s not hard to know what you like from your daily morning routine.”

She laughed, then asked the blonde hair girl, “Right Jackie?”

Meanwhile, the blonde with the slightly curvier body chuckled and said, “Yep! I saw those lucky nymphs get fucking every single day. It’s kinda hard not to understand why they keep going to your room.”

I chuckled.

“Damn it, Jackie! You were peaking too?!” The girl with brownish hair cut in, “Aww… I thought Alex was the only lazy one who got off the hook for peaking. No offence, Alex…”

Instead of being offended, Alex just laughed, “All good, Katelyn. Plus, I am kinda lazy anyway.”

Jackie pouted at the brownish hair girl and stuck her tongue out, “See Kate, I am not the only lazy one.”

“Yeah yeah yeah… I think we are all lazy. So how about making up for our laziness? Let’s work and suck his cock until it explodes!” The girl with the purple highlights said grinning.

“Damn, Aubrey. Never thought you would be the impatient one.” Mary laughed.

“Me neither.” Katelyn smirked, “So, how about this? Mary, me and Alex give him a fantastic blowjob while Jackie sit on his face and let him eat you out?”

“What about me?” Aubrey almost whined.

“Umm… I guess you just gonna have to wait your turn, babe.” Katelyn said.

“Aww…” Aubrey pouted, crossing her arms around her chest, “You guys are so mean! Now I am really impatient...”

“Sorry…” Alex whispered sincerely, “Hey, you can always play with yourself. There are a bunch of toys around.”

“Yeah fine. I get it.” Aubrey said, getting up and going for the toys, “But I get dibs on his cock in my pussy first, no arguing.”

Everyone nodded in agreement, while Aubrey got off my right legs and left for the toys hidden somewhere in this room. Meanwhile, Mary, Katelyn, and Alex all got into position in front of my hard rod.

“Here, I’ve got a taste already. You guys should have the next turn.” Alex said, “I am going to suck on his balls if that’s fine with you two.”

Shrugging it off, Mary said, “I guess we can share?”

Nodding, Katelyn said, “Sure. Plus he’d probably love having two mouths on his cock too, isn’t that right, my Lord?”

I nod eagerly, “Hell yes!”

They laughed, then all of a sudden I felt Alex on my balls while both Mary and Katelyn got started too. I moan, feeling all the enjoyment coming back full force. Even though I couldn’t see Alex since she’s underneath my cock, I could definitely see Mary and Katelyn each licking a part of my cock and get it all slobber up with their spit.

“Hmm... He’s got such a big cock, doesn’t he?” Katelyn said, to which Mary replied, “Yep! He tastes like nectar too! It’s so freaking tasty.”

I wanted them to do more other than licking my cock and sucking on the shaft. I was already rock hard from Alex’s as well as Katie’s tease not a while ago, so it wasn’t like I need more teasing. But then again, I wasn’t about to force them to choke on my cock partly because I enjoy the foreplay especially with new girls, but also partly because the pillow was forced out underneath me and Jackie climbed on my face, keeping herself just a few inches from my mouth and look down at me, “Can you see how wet my pussy is, my Lord?”

“Mmm… You are so wet. What do you want me to do about it?” I asked teasingly.

She moaned while reaching down and push her pussy lips apart, showing me her bare pussy that I will eventually eat, “Hmm… I don’t know? What would you like to do with my pussy?” 

I gulp, couldn’t wait to taste her anymore and force her down on my face, “Come here! I am going to eat you out and drink you dry!”

She gasped at the sudden movement when I force her to sit on my face while I took a long lick from her labia to her clitoris.

“ **Ooohh!** That feels so good, my Lord!” Jackie moaned, obviously happy that her master is licking her up.

It’s pretty clear that she had not gotten a lot of oral experience, because while I was eating her out she came almost immediately. I was so surprised when she came that I look up at her with a smirk and ask her, “It’s been a while, huh?”

Still daze with the first quick orgasm, she look down at my face and moaned, “I am still wet, my Lord. Please clean me up with your mouth, pretty pretty cherry on the top please…”

She look so cute while making that puppy face, I wasn’t going to waste any more time with her delicious pussy and stuff my mouth at her lips and suck harshly on those sweet pussy juice.

“ **Ooohh! Ooooooh!** ” Jackie moaned at soon as I got started, “Mmm… suck that pussy up… I… ah… I am going to cum Again!”

Jackie’s blond hair was swing widely as she rocked her hips on my face, coming her second time of this afternoon. Somehow, I suspect that these girls with me aren’t going to be at the least bit satisfy until they’ve probably receive a few mind blowing orgasm. And I intent to give it to all of them by plowing their pussy so hard they’ll be begging for me to stop.

I was eating Jackie’s pussy nonstop. Meanwhile, I was moaning hard from the girls worshipping my dick. I couldn’t see what’s going on, since Jackie is sitting on my face, but I could feel their hands on my cock, playing with every ridges and lumps. Their lips prepping slow kisses on my shaft and gliding their tongue all over the bottom of my rod. This has turn into a full on foursome, and I couldn’t help but notice that Aubrey was not on the bed with us. Suddenly, I felt the weight on the bed shifted above my head, and Jackie was leaning forward into a crawling position. Even though I have figure out what’s going on, I stop munching on her pussy and to her disappointment, I shift myself out from underneath her and sat up. On the bed with me was Aubrey and Jackie, two blondes playing with each other. Aubrey got her toys alright. She has one plastic dildo and a small vibrator in her hand, and Jackie suddenly took them away from her and began working on her pussy.

“Mmm… stick that big cock in me, Jackie…” Aubrey moaned as she was getting tease by Jackie with that dildo and vibrator.

“Naughty naughty girl…” Jackie said with a lazy grin, “You are going to have to tell me what you want me to do with that dildo, babe.”

Aubrey whined, “Mmm… no, please… Just stick it in me.”

Watching Jackie and Aubrey was making me lose my mind, they kept on teasing each other and I was surprised that I didn’t bust a nut onto the girls sucking me off already. Mary, Alex, and Katelyn was really working up a storm on my cock, and now it more slobber up than before. It’s almost soak in their spat, and I love the feeling of my cock covered in their saliva.

Brushing her brown hair behind her ears, she got my attention when she decided to pay her attention to the head of my rod, sucking gently yet as harshly as she could. I moan, switching focus onto the three girls kneeling in front of me and digging their face as deep into my crotch as possible.

“You liked that?” Katelyn asked with a sexy grin.

I smirked, reaching for her head with my hand and gently push her further down my cock. She got the message and suck me off while Alex and Mary were force out because Katelyn is having me all for herself.

I moaned, looking up at Alex and Mary who were kneeling besides the bed with nothing to play with. They didn’t mind though, even going for Katelyn’s hair and brushing them back behind her ears while watching my cock disappearing down her mouth.

“Mmm Katelyn. You are such a dirty slut… You like sucking down his cock, don’t you Katy?” Mary encouraged her, gently pushing her head down to take more of my cock down her mouth and gagging her throat.

Alex giggled, then she stood up and crawl up the bed. From where I was sitting, she knelt until she’s level with my head and gave me a sweet kiss. I moan, melting into her kiss and suck on her lips a bit. She moaned too, and I took that opportunity and explore her mouth a bit. We were tongue wrestling, tasting each other and feeling the hotness from this hardcore harem. She broke off the kiss all of a sudden and said, “I can taste Jackie’s juice all over your lips, my Lord.”

I laughed, “Good?”

“Mmm… it’s the next best thing in the world.” She laughed too, “Now, how about treating me a bit too?”

Climbing on my face in a reverse cowgirl position, I didn’t hesitate and ate her out. Since her bra and panties were still on, I took the time and slide the bottom garment as teasingly as I could off her pussy, making sure to graze over her clit as I did so. She moaned, feeling my hot breath on her cunt lips. Couldn’t see anything else other than her pussy, I took my time to admire just how beautiful her little fuck hole is. Her pink lips, staring at me invitingly with juice leaking down her thighs. Hmm… I couldn’t wait anymore.

“Fuck! You are so wet for me, aren’t you?” I asked, digging into her sweet peach.

Moaning loudly, she tried to hush herself by sucking on her fingertips. The muffled moans that were coming outta her, I swear it entice me to eat her out even more furiously. It sounded so erotic, and I couldn’t help myself but gave her a little surprise with my fingers.

“Shit! Ooohh… ooohhh…. Oooohhhhh!” She screamed.

That little surprise made her arms gave out. She collapsed on my body while trying to regain some control over her body. Squirting hard on my face, I took the chance and decide to let Aubrey get in on some of this action too.

Pushing Alex slightly off my face, she realized what I wish to do and got off me. She didn’t go far though, and sat on my chest while leaned forward until she is watching Katelyn sucking me all to herself. Feeling left out, she asked, “Hey… Mind sharing?”

Katelyn smiled like she’s more than happy to share, and of course I wouldn’t mind since I am not someone who would reject a double blowjob. Giving Alex some space, she focus on the bottom of my shaft as well as my balls while Alex pay her attention to sucking me off.

“You girls are amazing!” I said, the excitement of feeling closer than ever drove me even hornier.

Their double blowjob was really giving me the works. While Alex was sucking everything down to the bottom of my shaft, Katelyn was licking my balls and occasionally prepping slow kisses around my shaft when it’s within reach. Being attack on two fronts, I was losing control fast and I won’t be able to hold on if they start teasing me.

“Shit!” I moan, being heard by Alex and Katelyn as they worked even harder knowing that cum is almost within their reach.

On the other hand, Mary now has no one to play with. She stood there for a second, before landing her eyes on the girls behind me playing with their toys. She smirked, crawling up the bed and gave Jackie a hard smack on her ass.

“Oww! What was that?” Jackie asked, surprised by the red palm print on her butt cheek.

“Sorry babe.” Mary said, caressing the area she had smack, “Just wanna see your booty shake for me…”

Suddenly, Aubrey force Jackie to pull out the dildo that was fucking her. She grab the dildo from Jackie and suck on the juice that was left over from her own pussy. Moaning, she said, “Damn… I taste awesome.”

Both Mary and Jackie laughed, knowingly wanting to taste her juice covered dildo too. Mary then took the dildo from Aubrey and have herself a taste too.

“Wow… I swear your pussy taste like honey.” Said Mary, sucking up that pink cock.

Since I was laying down, I look back at them and said, “Hey Aubrey?”

I got her attention. She looked at me, then at the sucking action going on with Alex and Katelyn. Grinning, she said, “Yes, my Lord?”

“Your turn…” Smirking, I said.

Eagerly waiting before, she didn’t even hesitated and push Mary and Jackie aside. She climb atop of my face in cowgirl position and grind herself on my nose without any warning.

“Mmm… Please, my Lord… Eat me.” Said Aubrey.

I chuckled at her eagerness, then took a long lick at her cunt. She was dripping wet. It wasn’t much of a surprise since she was being fucked by that pink dildo. Her pussy was nice too. It was perfectly shaved and without a doubt the best looking pussy outta Alex and Jackie.

“Fuck….” Moaning, she sat up and squish her legs around my head.

Mary laughed at Aubrey, “Damn it, Aubrey… You are always such an eager beaver.”

Flipping Mary off, she stuck her tongue out and moan loudly as I continue to suck on her cunt. Determine to make all the girls cum at least one time before letting them have my cum, I quickly ate Aubrey out with all the skill I’ve got before Katelyn and Alex makes me explode all over their faces.

“Oh that feel so fucking good! Keep going!” Aubrey moaned.

Aubrey rock her hips back and forth, grinding her clit on my nose as I stuck my tongue inside her. She moaned in pleasure, but not enough to get her over the edge. Because of this, I decide to up my game and use my powers to bring her to that orgasmic bliss. As I ate on her cunt, I make it so that every time my mouth is munching on her peach, there would be small sparks of static going through her. And if I use my tongue, she would feel a literal spark inside her tingling cunt.

“Ooohh My God… I… I… I… Ugh!” She screamed incoherently.

Leaking so much love juice, I ate her out hoping that she would cum as hard as she could. The reason why I wanted her to cum quickly was because I was going to cum, and I am using all my power to not let go. It wasn’t really helping when Alex and Katelyn are acting like literal cum sluts, sucking me and licking me in all the right places.

On the other hand, Aubrey was really close already. I could tell from her wanton expression that she’s just standing on the edge of the cliff. Wanting her to lose control and dive off, I suck as harshly as I could on her clit, making her screamed in delight as she came all over me. Leaking much juices down her thighs, I lick up every sweet drop I could get my mouth latch onto. However, I wasn’t done with her. Her pussy taste so good, I couldn’t help but gave her a mini orgasm as well. She moaned at the second one, losing control again and came. More juice running down her legs as I lap up everything she has to offer. Then she couldn’t hold herself up anymore. Exhausted, she tiredly roll off my face and collapse on the bed with her body sprawl out, “I… I am… I…”

“Damn! Now I want one too.” Mary said.

As much as I wish to eat Mary out too, I couldn’t. Not when I felt as if I am going to explode if I don’t let go and keep hold back my orgasm. I sat up, pushing Alex off my body and grab onto Katelyn’s head. 

She realized what I was about to do, panic a little bit before she prepare herself for the upcoming throat fuck. She didn’t get enough time. I was too close to cumming my largest one yet to care about her being ready. I immediately force her to choke on my cock. Moving her head to my liking, I made her deepthroat me every time I force her down and back up, using my hips and thrust inside to get more simulation. It was good, but it wasn’t enough to make me blow. When it wasn’t working to my desire, I got up and force Katelyn to kneel. All the while my cock was still inside her mouth. Then I fuck her face like nobody else’s business. I kept going, holding onto her head as if it’s a pussy and fuck her with forces that match how pussy fucking goes. Showing no remorse, I fuck her with wild abandonment.

“Fuck yeah!” I said.

Meanwhile, I could hear her muffled scream as her mouth and her throat is being destroy. It just adds to my pleasure and I couldn’t help it and gave her a few supersonic speed thrusts. Tear were brimming on her eyes as if she’s going to cry. I couldn’t help it.

When I felt my balls tingling, I told the other girls behind me to kneel around Katelyn, “Come on, girl. If you want my cum, then wait over here.”

Flocking like bird waiting for seeds, Mary, Alex, Jackie, and even Aubrey slowly crawl their way to Katelyn. Suddenly, Alex and Aubrey shared a smile before they started to handle my balls, kneading each side and ticking my testicle.

I lost control.

“ **Fuck! Fuck… Fuck…ing Hell!** ” I screamed, “ **Gonna cum, girls! Get ready!** ”

Thrusting inside Katelyn’s throat one last time, I withdraw and immediately blasted the first of many spurt inside this slut’s mouth. Exploding inside her, I pull out and came all over the other four girls. They open the mouths with their tongues lolled out, asking of any cum that would land on them. Since I am the King of Gods, I have an unusual amount of semen available even if I’ve already cum many times before. Because of this, I decorated everyone with a face full of white and sticky cum.   
Giggling as I fire my sperm, they lick up whatever is available to them and sigh in content. When I was finally done, I open my eyes and saw a sight that is going to make me incredible hard again. There was Mary, Jackie, Alex, Aubrey, and Katelyn, all kneeling in front of my cock with strings of cum and semen covering parts of their faces. I couldn’t even describe it in detail because of how lightheaded I was feeling.

I sigh, then collapse on the bed with a thump and a laugh, “Oh you girls are incredible!”

Laughing with me, Mary said, “Mmm… I could get use to drinking down your spunk, my Lord.”

“Right?! His cum is so tasty.” Aubrey exclaimed in agreement.

Meanwhile, Alex and Jackie were as content to licking up cum from their lips before they noticed that Katelyn still has a mouthful. Jackie laughed, then said, “Mmm… Katy? Mind sharing?”

Nodding, they shared a sweet mewling kiss and swap cum between their mouths. Once they were done and Jackie’s got more cum to drink, Alex tap her shoulders and both Katelyn and Alex shared a similar sweet kiss to swap my cum between them.

“Mmm… I guess I now know just how great godly essence are.” Jackie said, making a witty remark.

Alex was too focus on the cum in her mouth to care about anything else. Meanwhile, Katelyn was finally back into reality after I fuck her throat so hard.

“You could have given me some warning before you do that, my Lord…” said Katelyn with a hidden smile, “I love your cum though…”

Drinking or licking a mouthful after I just came all over them, they were all grinning when I took my head off the bed to look at these five sexy girls. Soon, I realize why they were grinning.

I had remain hard after my cumshot.

Throbbing and pulsing at the sight in front of me, I suddenly felt a burst of energy blasted throughout my body. All of a sudden, I felt as if I have triple my energy resources and could feel myself growing even bigger than before. Even though I was already eight inches in length and have a girth of six inches in circumference, I felt it grew in size and shape.

“Hmm…” Alex sighed at my rock hard cock, “I think he is really happy to see us covered in his cum.”

Giggling in their own amusement, Mary took the initiative and knead my balls. I groan, throwing my head back down the bed.

“Well, I think I know what comes next.” Aubrey laughed.

All of them were smiling because they knew exactly what Aubrey was referring to.

“So, who wanna ride that cock first?” A smirking Alex asked.

No one said anything after that. I was wondering how they were going to decide, but suddenly, I felt one of the girls climb atop of me and straddle my erection. Grounding her pink pussy on my cock, I open my eyes and realize that Mary was the one sitting on me. Having a gorgeous girl sitting on my hard erection, there is no way that I wouldn’t say no to fucking her even though I doubt she asked for the other girls’ permission.

Looking back at the other four girls, I asked, “Well?”

They grinned, and I got the feeling that they were fine with Mary getting fuck first, but of course I could also see the jealousy. Alex, being the most mature one in the group said, “It’s okay, my Lord. We are going to play with ourselves for a while, won’t we girls?”

Without showing much disappointment, Katelyn, Aubrey, and Jackie all nodded, “Fuck my friend so hard that she won’t be able to walk for a week, okay?” Jackie requested me.

“Oh she won’t be walking for a month Jackie…” I smirked.

Happy for her friend, she gave the same wicked smirk at me as she’s being drag away by Alex, who has her panties dangling on her knees and a bra that’s all over the places, “Come on I’ve got some really good dildos over there, help me?”

Shrugging as she is dragged away from Aubrey and Katelyn, she laughed at the eager Alex and said, “Gladly.”

Once they were gone, Mary drag her nails on my chest, bring my attention to her and a weird yet good sensation that just added to how hard I was. I throb when she did that, touching the bottom of my cock against her folds that is glimmering with her wet juice.

“Having fun watching my friends?” Mary moaned, giggling.

“Not as fun watching you sitting on my lap though…” I said honestly.

Mary laughed, “Well, you are going have so much fun when I start riding you, my Lord.”

I couldn’t help but smile, “You ready for the fuck of your life?”

Grinning like an idiot, she moaned, “Fuck Yes! I am so ready to get a good hard fuck, my Lord.”

Lifting her hips up a bit, I aim my revive cock at her pussy and dove in, giving it my most to bottom out in the first stroke.

“Damn…!” We both groaned.

Gritting my teeth, I moaned as her pussy squeeze around my whole shaft since I did bottom out on my first thrust.

“God you are tight!” I said, holding back my breath.

“And you are so big inside me!” She gasped, getting more and more out of breath. Looking down at me as I see the way she is biting her bottom lips and groping her small tits, I lost control. But she beat me to it. She lost control first and start riding me herself. I soon lost control after letting her ride me for a few strokes. As she is rocking back and forth and moving up and down my cock, I couldn’t help but get absolutely turn on by how sexy she looks while riding me. Her long dark hair in a wet mess. Her slim body bouncing atop of me. Her toes curling up when I rub against her g-spot, which brings me much closer to an orgasm when I see that. Her two hands on my chest as it was the only way to support herself. Lastly, her lewd expression which makes me feel like she was coming any minute.

“God you are so sexy Mary.” I moaned, reaching up to handle her boobs.

She didn’t even reply, too busy fucking herself on my pole to care about what I’ve said. I didn’t care either. Since her pussy was so nice, I wanted to focus on making the most out of this orgasm to make her cum at least a few times.

“Mmm… I am cumming...” She moaned while her toes curl up again and looking really sexy like.

Feeling her pussy clamping down on me, I held her in place to stop myself from cumming too soon. She sighed heavenly. Though I didn’t give her enough time to rest because I kept holding her down before thrusting inside her roughly. She was so unprepared that she screamed once I make contact with the hilt of her pussy.   
“Yeah! Take that cock good!”

“Oh! oh! oh!!!!” Screamed Mary, whose pussy is getting wreck so hard.

Once I start thrusting into her, I felt my own orgasm quickly approaching. I didn’t care too much about it, because I felt as if I could get hard no matter how much I cum. I think it has something to do with the burst of energy I felt, but I couldn’t be for sure.

“Oh god! Keep fucking me my Lord!” She said, desperate for another orgasm. And I intent to give it to her.

Bringing her body against me instead of her riding me cowgirl, I fuck her with wild abandonment while she hugged onto my neck holding on for dear life. Each time I fuck that dirty pussy up, she screamed in pleasure while I moan with my dick being suck up and squeezed until I was sure that I was going to lose my load.

“You are going to make me cum!” I moaned.

Digging her nails into my back and screaming into my shoulder, she found her words and said something that turns me on even more than before, “You are going to make **me** cum!”

Continuing my assault on her beautiful cunt hole, I could no longer hold onto any shred of self-control. I need to cum before I explode. Without warning her, I thrust as ferociously as I possibly could. Nailing into her as deep and hard as I could allow myself to. Sensing the imminent inevitability, she made me lost it when she whispered next to my ear, “Just cum! Just cum! Inside me…”

Something about her telling me to cum inside her made me lost all senses of control over my load. Giving my best shot, I pummel her pussy a few more hard thrusts before I let lose my cum deep inside her fuck canal.

“ **Fuck**!” I moan while she is screaming her heads off, “ **Ahhhh!** ”

Filling her up with nothing but spunk, I sigh in bliss while releasing a lot more sperm than I usually do. Her batter pussy was puffy and red after such I did such a rough number on her, although she didn’t seem to mind all that much since I gave her a few nice orgasm. Relishing the feeling of her pussy squeezing down on my cock and cum oozing out of her cunt, I pull out and push her semi-limp body off me and lay her on my side.

“You have fun?” I asked.

The only coherent answer that I was able to get out of Mary was a soft nod and a slight jerky movement of her body. She is so utterly fucked up that I think I can start fucking the other four lucky girl who haven’t had any yet.

“Yeah…” She said breathily, “Thanks my Lord.”

Getting up and sitting on her butt with her legs behind her, she looks even sexier with cum dripping out on her thighs. Her sexiness was doing a number on me because I didn’t even limp for a second. My cock is just as hard after filling her up.

Catching my own breath, I sat up and saw the other four girls playing with themselves. Jackie and Alex were engaging in some pleasurable 69-ing with two dildos while Katelyn and Aubrey were each fucking themselves with a vibrator and their fingers.

Katelyn was the first one to notice that I was done fucking Mary, for now. She squealed, getting excited that she might be next. I laughed, “Hmm… I am so hard I could fuck all you at least twice without stopping.”

Aubrey then realized that I was done with Mary and smirked, “Well, let’s see if you can live up to your promises, eh?”

Alex and Jackie were too busy in their 69 position and fucking one another to care about that I was already done fucking Mary. They kept going without a care in the world. Jackie was sitting on Alex’s face while getting munch on. Alex was underneath, spreading her legs wide open for Jackie to access that sweet peach.

“Looks like those two are really going at it.” I said, pointing to the hotness of two girls getting it on.

Seeing how hard I was staring at Alex and Jackie, Aubrey pull the vibrator out of her pink pussy and discard it on the carpet. She crawl her way to Katelyn and begin making out with her. I sigh, seeing four girls making out separately was giving me goosebumps and a fast throbbing cock. I want to just going up to them and fuck them silly, but I had regain enough self-control so I didn’t.

“Well, who do you wanna fuck more? Me and Katy or Jackie and Alex?” Aubrey asked me.

Looking at Aubrey and Katelyn on the left side of the bed, then looking at Alex and Jackie on the right side of the room, I couldn’t decide. It’s such a hard decision because I want to fuck them all. It’s just that making me choice is going to give me even more agony.

“Fuck! You guys are just so hot!” I shouted.

Jumping up from the bed, I went over to Jackie and Alex and forcefully drag Jackie off of Alex’s body. 

“Hey! What are you doing?” She complained, “Alex was just about to c—”

A few feet away from where Alex was, I arrange her body the way I want her to be; on her hands and knees and aim my cock at her entrance. She realized that I was done with Mary, and she was the next prize on my list. Smirking, she look down through her body and saw my cock teasing her and my balls slapping her clit whenever I rub on her pussy. She moaned, looking back while swing her blond ponytail back, “Well? Aren’t you gonna put it in?”

“Oh don’t you worry about that!” I gave her a chuckled, “I am definitely going to put it in as deep as I can.”

Shivering in the anticipation of getting ram so hard from the backside, she smiled with delight while reaching back with both hands to open up her ass. I could see that little pucker hole and her beautiful small pussy folds. Her pussy lips looks gorgeous. It looks clean and clear of any hair. She is definitely a well-groomed girl. By the looks of it, she is going to be even tighter than Mary because of the small folds outside her pussy. Even more so, her asshole is clinching while she pull apart her butt cheeks. It reminds me that I should definitely go and have anal with some of them just to increase our pleasures.

“God you can’t wait for a dick inside you, am I right?” I asked.

Giving me a wicked smirk, that was the end of me. I gave up on teasing her, aim my cock at that tight pussy, and ram it in as fast and hard as I could. She yelp as the sudden intrusion of my cock penetrating that tight pussy was making her feels things she had probably never felt before. Groaning as I stay inside her without moving to let her get use to me, she had other ideas, “Move!” She commanded.

Even though I wasn’t used to being commanded (I am the king of Gods, duh.), I listen because I am currently stuffed inside a very tight pussy and I would rather enjoy it than staying still. Discarding the thought that she needs to get use to my size; I was obviously wrong to assume that, I rut that pussy with a starting pace. Nice and slow and sensual. It brought her the utmost pleasure since girls love that sort of shit. If I have learned anything after millennia of immortality, it is that girls love being tease slowly and they love it even more if you fuck them without going too rough. And that’s not to say that they don’t like it rough, it’s just they like it as rough as possible after teasing them first. That’s when they orgasm like there is no tomorrow. And the way they squeeze you down if you fuck them right is the best, BEST feeling that any guy could feel. Even I’ve never got tired of it when I’ve been living for a thousand years.

Intended to give Jackie that same treatment, I saw inside with slow strokes and tender thrusts. It unconsciously made her addicted to fucking me. After a while, she was whining and probably dying to get relieve inside the tingling walls of her pussy.

“Faster! Harder! Please **fuck me** more!” said Jackie with her head placed sideways, looking back into my eyes with a lewd and mouth gaping open expression.

Her hands were too weak to hold her cheeks apart anymore, so I grab both her wrists and pull them back. Her body was now lifted a few centimeters off the carpet floor and she screamed her head out while getting so roughly fuck now.

Looking at her head shaking and her blond ponytail swinging widely; her boobs bouncing up and down while her nipples kept grazing the carpet; her butt jiggles every time I pummel into her; her struggling knees shaking dangerously as if they were about to give out, there is no chance that I wasn’t even more turn on than I already am. Seeing her like this, I screw her faster and harder just like she wanted it. Giving her that rough treatment now, I swear her pussy is putting a vice grip on my cock and not letting me pull back out. I have to use a lot more strength to really hammer her cunt with each thrusts.

“Like that, huh? You like me fucking you hard?” I asked the screaming girl at my mercy.

Groaning, Jackie barely got her words out, “Yes! Yes… Yes… Fucking plow into me with your big cock!”

Repeated each thrusts rough and hard… then much rougher and harder. I swear she’s going to make both of us cum. And having me buried deep inside a beautiful girl’s snatch, thrusting erotically into her tight pussy that I love so much, and the moans and whimpers that were coming out of her mouth, I lost control of myself.

“Shit! How are you so tight?!” I grunted, giving jackhammering thrusts with a matching force.

Of course, Jackie’s pussy is as tight as fuck, so it made it even more difficult to focus on anything else as a distraction. Moreover, I couldn’t really distract myself when all I could see is the other girls’ dildo-fucking themselves while they watch us intensely with lust. It just isn’t making it easier.

Moaning my name again and again, she didn’t even answer, too fucked out of her mind to have heard what I said. I decide not to care too, just using what’s left of my will power to hold myself back while fucking her with the same intensity.

“Gonna cum, bitch?” I asked, continued to hold on to her wrist and use her arms to pull her body a few centimeter off the carpet.

Throwing away all her pride, she screamed, “ **Oh god! I… this is so good! I am going to cum with my master fucking me… oohhh fuck me…. I am… ohhh—big cock…** ”

I laughed hard, as did the other girls on the sideline.

“Now who is the one that won’t be walking for a week, huh Jackie?” Mary laughed at the girl under my mercy, “Such a dirty slut…”

Moaning at what Mary said, I hiss and close my eyes at the incredible enjoyment of Jackie’s A class pussy. When I open my eyes, the first person I saw was Alex. Despite getting cum-block when I pull Jackie off of her, Alex was in no mood to be angry and sour. After seeing her partner getting so utterly fuck and screw like a toy, she decide to finish what Jackie started by crawling to a dildo around her and stuffing it right it without any fanfare. The dildo was at least a good 8 inches pink and rubber cock, and she took it inside her like a pro. Moaning loudly, she caught my eyes and somehow I couldn’t break away. I was in some sort of a trance, unable to turn my sight from her body. Having her tiny blue and white lacy bra hanging off of just one of her cup while the other one was in a mess; her pink Victoria Secret panties dangling off her thighs and knees… You get the idea… It was getting just as difficult to turn away from Alex’s display as is stopping myself from cumming too soon into Jackie’s pussy.

“Oh! My Lord! I am going to cum!” The buildup that Jackie was feeling is getting close. I could feel it, as well as my own buildup and my load of cum begging to be released. But as much as I would like to cum now, I force myself not to by pulling out of Jackie’s delicious pussy as suddenly as I enter it.

“Oh my god! What are you doing? Put that big thing back in.” She screamed in a desperate attempt to get me to make her cum.

Looking back at me with wide and pleading eyes, I smirked, “Beg for it.”

It didn’t took much convincing because she immediately beg for it like a little slut wanting to cum so badly, “I will do anything, **please….** I want you to fuck me as rough as you can and make me cum!”

_So desperate…_ I thought. Might as well just finish with Jackie so I can fuck the other girls just as rough as I did with her.

Before she lost that feeling of falling over the edge, I quickly crawl down until I am eating that juicy pussy up. There were so much of her sex juice, it was honestly too much for me to handle. Luckily, Mary, Katelyn, Alex, and Aubrey could all have a taste. Regardless, I ate her out using all the tricks I know; sucking her clit hard, biting her clit with my teeth, sticking my tongue inside her and mess up her pleasure spot. It wasn’t hard because she is already so sensitive, and within seconds she orgasmed hard.

Stuffing her face into the carpet, her scream could be heard from every direction in the room and her legs began to crumble and shake. Seeing her like this, I couldn’t waste this opportunity to let her experience something that only I could achieve. So, I stuck my middle finger inside her cunt and let out a large static spark.

“ **HOLY SHIT! Oh My Fucking God! Fuck… Fuck… Fuck….!** ”

Having small and mini orgasm left and right, she was spend from getting an orgasm of this scale. It had exhausted her beyond her limit. Definitely going to take some time before she could be able to move again. 

I smile, admiring my work on Jackie with her body laying limp and her pussy covered with her juice. It wasn’t a few seconds later before another girl in the room spotted that I was done with Jackie and wiggle her middle finger, silently asking me to come fuck her too. Opening up her dirty and wet pussy for me to see, she sat with her legs spread wide with a dirty and naughty smile on her face. As if that wasn’t enough, she sensually put her middle finger inside that tight and beautiful looking cunt before mouthing the words, “Come. Fuck me.”

I couldn’t help but share that same smile at Aubrey with her golden curls falling back while gesturing me to come fuck her.

“You naughty girl.” I said.

And as much as I would like to fuck Alex because she’s been waiting very patiently, I was somehow drawn to Aubrey and want to fuck her next. Sharing a look with Alex, I somehow didn’t realize that she was already preoccupied with Katelyn. They were both going at it like horny rabbits, sexy and tangled in each other’s bodies.

“Alex?” I asked surprised.

Sharing a look with me while kissing and moaning with Katelyn, she mumbled, “Sorry my Lord.”

Katelyn giggled, “I guess you are going to have to fuck Aubrey...”

Alex pouting even though she didn’t seem to mind that much, considering that Katelyn was teasing a random dildo she found in the room up her pussy.

“Oh Just shove it in, Katelyn!” Alex growled. 

Smiling throughout, Katelyn crawl above her and sensually kiss the girl. Sharing wet lips with her, they immediately tangle themselves around each other before somehow flipping over to where Katelyn is above Alex, ready to shove that big dildo in.

“Ready to get your pussy penetrated by my huge dildo, Alex?” Katelyn asked, purring into the kisses. 

“Fuck, Kate. You are making me so horny.” Alex said with her legs around her waist, looking so hot.

I have to admit, I was more invested then I should have been because two girls making out isn’t something I can turn away from. But I suddenly remember that Aubrey was waiting for me. Quickly, I make eye contact with her and saw her looking so sexy and waiting without much patience. Steeping over Jackie’s limpness body, I got up and slowly walk toward her. With that sexy pose of her legs spread wide, I decide to make a dirty comment, “Good girls shouldn’t spread their legs wide like that, Aubrey.”

“I thought I was a bad girl, my Lord?” She said, intentionally rubbing her pussy lips with her middle finger. Moaning and throwing her head back, she is making this show as dirty and horny as possible. I like it.

“Besides, you don’t get to judge when your dick is that hard and bouncing up and down at me.” She laughed.

She was right. I didn’t cum with Jackie so my dick super hard right now, “Did you just make fun of me?” I said.

Laughing throughout, she said, “Whatcha gonna do about it?”

Sliding her wet pussy with her middle finger and licking it like a lollipop, she cooed, “You gonna come here and punish me like a bad girl I am?”

Giving me a tremendous idea, a light bulb suddenly pop into my head and I knew exactly what I want to do with Aubrey, the gorgeous blonde with purplish highlights and a pair of perky c cup boobs to compliment her slim figure. God! Just looking at her and I am ready to bust a nut…

“A dirty little girl like you… You deserve to be punish.” I smirk, “Now get up and follow me.”

As if she’s just got call into the principle office, she got up slowly and looking at me as if she’s wondering what kind of punishment I am going to give her. Once she got up, I grab her wrist and lift her up. She got the idea and wrap her arms around my neck and hook her legs around my waist. I smile, looking into her deep blue eyes before ramming my cock right inside her pussy.

“ **Oh! Your cock feels so good inside me**! **Mmm fuck me with that big cock… Mmm…** ” She moaned, already getting pleasured.

Little did she know, we were both about to receive a surprise of a lifetime.

“Yeah, like that?” I asked.

“ **Ooohh I love it!** ” She couldn’t stop moaning.

The downward force and the gravity make it even more pleasurable for her because my eight inch cock feels even bigger like this, and she was losing so much control so fast. I could see her eyes rolling to the back of her head, igniting a fire inside my balls for seeing her like this.

“I am going to fuck the living shit outta you, Aubrey! So you better be ready for it…” I said.

She couldn’t even respond. It was way beyond words for her right now. I didn’t care much about that though, because I was going to punish this slut and nothing is going to stop me.

“ **HOLY… You are going too fast! I am… I Ahhh!** ” She yelped.

As sudden as pushing my cock inside her pussy, both Aubrey and I moaned when someone else push their cock up her ass. I moaned, feeling the glorious ways that double penetration makes me feel. I could feel the other cock pushing in and out of her asshole, without even caring about any resistance. It drove me crazy with the need to release and I immediately began to thrust faster.

“ **Mary!?** ” Aubrey moaned, looking back only to found the Mary standing behind her with a cock up her ass.

“You like my cock, huh Aubrey? You like me thrusting that big cock up her ass?” Mary said, kissing her neckline.

“ **Oh god! This is… this is so… wrong!** ” Aubrey moaned, sandwiched between my cock in her pussy, pulsing inside her and the vibrating dildo inside her ass, where Mary is thrusting with as much force as possible, “ **No… no… this… I am… no, I am going to cum!** ”

Cumming hard, we gave her no time to rest and continue our assault on both her slutty holes. With the three of us moaning incoherently, I didn’t know if I would be able to punish Aubrey like I’ve planned. The pleasure of doing a double penetration means that it is not going to be easy to hold off an orgasm, and with Mary’s cock vibrating madly, it makes it even harder to control myself. It’s the added pleasure of the vibration that Mary’s dildo creates that makes my cock feel much more sensitive to anything else, and with how Aubrey’s pussy feels already. I am…

Sharing a look with Mary, I got her attention when she moaned and look at me, “Well, not how you thought it would go, right?”

Moaning, I asked, “Where did you get a strap on?”

Giggling, she said, “It’s a secret. Now less talking, more fucking!”

Couldn’t argue with that. So, I let lose all my strength and fuck Aubrey pussy as rough as I could. I even gave her a few supersonic thrust back and forth and both Aubrey and Mary moaned at the feeling.

Throughout all this fucking, I didn’t even realize that Mary has a dildo up her pussy too. I figure if I fuck Aubrey hard enough, Mary would also feel it too. So that’s exactly what I did. I gave all that I had and thrust into Aubrey with supersonic speed every time. The end result, Aubrey didn’t even have the strength to wrap around me anymore. She just sat on our dick pushing her up and down our poles. Whimpers were coming out of her mouth, and they sounded so erotic that I accidentally let out a few static spark out of my cock, making both Aubrey and Mary yelping at the sudden tingling sensation. Meanwhile, Mary was definitely feeling the pleasure of my cock too. With how fast I was fucking Aubrey, I bet I am pushing the dildo further up her pussy and making her feel an upcoming orgasm too.

Moans after moans later, I could feel the tiredness of both girls as they probably went over their limit already. I didn’t want them to get knock out from too much pleasure, and I want this orgasm to be a big one for all of us. So, I did the only thing I could. I turn up the vibrator…

“ **Ahhh!!!** ” Both girls screamed as the vibrator works its magic.

Mary couldn’t even come up with words as her orgasm brings her incredible ecstasy, “ **So good… so fucking good… Oh my god!** ”

Aubrey was already cumming, digging her face into the crook of my neck and bit harshly. I moan, feeling her bit me and thrust in once and twice and then a third strokes before nutting inside the sexy babe.

“ **God! I am cumming!** ” I moaned, filling her tight pussy up.

The fact that I didn’t get to cum with Jackie means that I was saving up a lot. Within a few seconds, Aubrey was already full to the brim. She moaned as her orgasm took her to outer space, feeling me shooting all that warm cream into her womb. Her eyes were rolled to the back of her head and her body was squirming and uncontrollable shaking between my body and Mary’s petite figure.

“Oh god…” Aubrey weakly moaned.

Mary couldn’t even stand anymore. She stood wobbly for a second before the vibrating dildo slid out of Aubrey with a small pop. She collapse on the cushioned floor with her butt, her legs wide open and I could see how the double sided dildo is squeezing all that cum I’ve dumped in her not a while ago. Panting like a cute puppy, she slowly removed the strap on as if she’s really sensitive right now.

“Oh boy! Can’t believe just today I had three orgasms!” Mary said, though as sensitive as she is, it didn’t tired her out sexually at all.

I laughed at her, “You’ve ever done something like this?”

“No! That’s why it’s so good to finally do an orgy with my girls.” She laughed, “Having you here is definitely a plus.”

I smile throughout as I slowly set Aubrey’s figure down on the bed. Having an orgasm like that probably means she isn’t going to hop off me any time soon, so that’s why I set her down on the bed. Once my hard cock slip out of her with a few bounce, she quickly gather her surroundings. Even though she was still weak, she manage to sit up and looking almost giggly like.

“Ooohh… I’ve got to try more of that again.” Aubrey smiled, “Oh my god…” She said blushing, “I can’t believe I just took two cocks at once.”

“I bet you loved it when I fuck you with that dildo, didn’t you?” Mary asked Aubrey.

Blushing as if she couldn’t really admit it, she mumbled a breathy yeah in response, “God! I am so full of cum right now…”

Opening up her legs and playing with her pussy, she drew some cum from her insides and lick her fingers clean, “Mmm… sweet nectar.”

Mary, being the ever opportunists, said, “Ooohh… Mind sharing?”

Laughing at her friend, she wiggled her middle finger at Mary and said, “Well?”

That was the end of conversation for them before Mary hurriedly climb on the bed and buried her face into her crotch and ate her pussy cocktail juice up.

“Damn, your cum mixed with his… Best cocktail ever!” Mary laughed.

Meanwhile, I heard a little moan from where Jackie was still knocked out from her first of many orgasms. Though I could sense that she was slowly coming back to reality.

“Damn, my Lord! You really did a number on Jackie, didn’t you?” Aubrey asked moaning even though Mary was digging into her peach. 

“Yep! She asked for it though, so I simply just did what she wanted.” I said, caressing Mary’s butt cheeks and gave it a light smack.

It was then Jackie woke up and slowly got up and sat on her butt. She asked, “Uh... what happened?”

Once she saw the situation she found herself in, she laughed and said, “Oh! That’s right.”

Laughing with her, I asked, “You like that?”

“Love it!” She exclaimed as if she’s waiting for more, “You can still fuck though, right?” She asked me.

I laughed, “Oh don’t worry, Jackie. I can go for as long as you want.”

“Good… because I think it’s one of their turns now.” Mary smirked, pointing to the last two girls who haven’t had the chance to take my dick in their pussy yet.

And she was right. Alex was pleading for my dick so badly she didn’t even care about Katelyn who is also waiting, “I want to go next now! Please… my Lord?”

Although Alex was more aggressive, Katelyn just stared at me with a much more passively puppy eyes and pleading for me to fuck her first instead of Alex.

Because they were watching that whole thing unfold, eyes checking every little detail of our fucking session, there was no doubt that they were enormously horny, wishing that they themselves would be the next in line to get a taste of my cock.

The dilemma of choosing between Katelyn and Alex was definitely tough to decide, but I sudden thought of a position that would satisfy all of us at the same time. So without further ado, I went over to them arrange their bodies where Katelyn was on top and Alex was on the bottom. Spreading their legs wide open, I move their hips until their pussy was right up against each other, clit touching and rubbing themselves even hornier.

“Hmm… are you going to fuck both of us at the same time?” Katelyn asked, a dirty look on her face as she looked back at me.

Alex tilted her head to look up at me, staring as I move closer until my cock was at both of their entrance, “Make sure to cum inside Katelyn, my lord.”

“Thanks, sis.” Katelyn smiled, thanking her for it. Keeping eye contact with me, Katelyn asked, “So, which pussy do you want to fuck first?”

Looking at their tight and deliciously tasty cunts, I said, “Well, since Alex will let you get my creampie, I am going to give her a rough fuck first since she’s such a good girl.”

Sticking my nine inch dick inside my favorite servant’s pussy, I groan as the tightness was nowhere near what I’ve experienced with the other girls in the room right now.

“Fuck yeah!” I shouted, bottoming out in seconds because it’s so wet, “That’s what I am talking about!”

Alex moaned, feeling my big dick stretch her out in ways that she had probably never felt before, “Oh my goodness! You are so much bigger than I thought, Fuck me...” She squealed.

Katelyn giggled, switching her attention back to Alex, “Ugh-huh… you naughty girl, Alex. Fuck her as hard as you can, Master. I am going to keep this slut quiet.”

Seeing Katelyn kissed Alex while I am fucking her as hard as I possibly could, I could only do what I do best… and that’s fucking girls and destroying their pussies with my cum.

“You two sluts.” I said.

Continued pounding that sweet sweet cunt, I am loving how two of my servants had their legs warp around me. My dick was stuffed so deep inside Alex, the poor girl wasn’t able to do anything other than moaning with muffled screams. Katelyn was also moaning because once in a while I would smack her ass and leaving a red hand print on her beautiful butt cheeks.

“You guys like that? Yeah? You like my dick inside your pussy, Alex?” I asked her, to which she responded with only screams and muffled shout.

“How about you, Katelyn?” I asked the girl on top, “You want me to smack your ass harder?”

I saw Katelyn shake her ass right in front of me, juicy and sweet cunt leaking and dripping down to where my dick was connected to Alex. Her wet juice was lubing up my cock, making me unable to turn my attention away from her good looking pussy. Now that Alex had felt my cock inside her already, I decide it’s time to give the last girl in this room a taste of how much my big cock could stretch her out.

“H— Holy Shit!” Katelyn broke off the kiss and lolled out her tongue.

I didn’t give her any warning at all. I just took my cock out of Alex quickly before stuffing inside Katelyn’s pussy just as quickly. She was not as tight as Alex was, but it was no doubt still a good pussy to say the least. Not letting her adjust to my huge size, I took her while she’s on all fours, atop of Alex and gave her an extra slap on her butt cheek just to treat her like the dirty slut she is.

“I am going to cum!” Katelyn moaned suddenly.

I didn’t expect her to be coming so quickly, but the feeling inside her didn’t lie. She was about to cum all over me, and wanting to finish with this slut I decided to hammer her hard. Pushing down on her waist and forcing her to ache her ass up higher, I held her down and fucked her with two stroke before seeding her with my cum.

“Yeah! This is the best!” I shouted, burying my dick so deep in there that a lot of cum was filling up her womb instead of her pussy.

Katelyn let out a relieve whimper, whining like a slut who had been fucking too much. Staying inside her with my dick as her only source of support, I let go of her waist and she collapse on top of Alex. Giving up on trying to move, Alex gently move her body until she was laying sideways and on the sideline.

“Do that to me too?” Alex asked with grinning smile.

I chuckled, moved forward before sticking my not as hard cock back inside her pussy, “You girls are going to be the end of me.”

Alex moaned as I fuck her, “Don’t worry, master. I am pretty sure everyone is satisfy with your cock.”

Looking around, I saw Mary panting after eating a full load of creampie from Aubrey’s pussy. Aubrey was also panting, probably because she just got another orgasm from Mary. Jackie was busy digging deep into Katelyn; the girl I just finished off, and sticking her tongue into the brown hair girl to get as much cum in her mouth as possible.

“No… I just cum! Jackie…” Katelyn whimpered, covering her face with her hands.

Mentally laughing at the work I’ve put my servants through, I look back at Alex who I am currently fucking and saw her smiling as well.

“See my lord, you did good fucking us until we are all satisfy.” Alex grinned, “Finish with me and I will tell you where Athena and Poseidon is, okay?”

I’ve totally forgotten about that. The whole reason why I am even at Olympus is because I found about Artemis little secret, then she told me to find Poseidon and Athena because they have a surprise for me. It was then I realize another thing I was supposed to do, which was to find Thalia on the train she was on just to see how my daughter was doing.

“I can’t believe I forgot about that.” I said.

Alex giggled, “Well, fuck me harder and you can get on with your day.”

Looking at the gorgeous girl at my mercy, I smirk.

“My lord! What are you- Oh my…” Alex screamed.

Bringing her up and holding her on my hips, I stood up on my feet while bring her with me. My dick never left the warmth of her pussy, not a single inch. It was at this moment that Alex realize what I was about to do. Her facial expression could be describe by two emotions: Fear and excitement.

“Oh god! Please….” Alex began, but she didn’t get it all out because at the moment I start to fuck her while standing up.

Alex was screaming, “Oh my God! Your dick is so deep inside me! Holy shitttt!!!”

Being the last girl to experience my dick, I decide to go all out on fucking her so that this experience would be a lasting memory in her mind. I didn’t even care if I won’t be able to go fucking some more later, I just decide to let loose.

“My Lord! Oh please… Not- not that… ooohh. Ahhh!” Alex was uncontrollable.

Moving over to the nearest wall, I walking over while thrusting inside her at the same time. Doing so made her scream even harder if it was possible. Her legs and arms were wrap around my neck and my hips, and in this position she was hugging me tightly so that she won’t fall off from my intense thrusting.

_Thump!_

Slamming her against the wooden wall, I use that support to further my fucking of my favorite servant. At this point, she was still conscious and moaning. Though I hope by the time I start to cum, she would be barely conscious with her tongue lolled out.

Pounding her against the wall, I rub our bodies together before leaning next to her ear and whisper sexily, “You are so warm and tight. I want to fuck you forever. You like that, wouldn’t you?”

Nodding her head immediately, she chanted, “Yes! Yes! Yes! I want to get fuck with your cock forever!”

“Good girl.” I said, kissing her neck before bring her to another location.

The bed was my next target, and since I was sort of tired from holding her up for a while, I arrange our bodies so that I was laying down and she was on top in cowgirl position.

“Start riding, Alex. Daddy is tired.” I said, throwing my hands behind my head.

Like the slut she is, her hips were already bouncing without another word. I must have the greatest dick in all of Olympus, because she looked like she need my dick inside her every second of the day. It wasn’t that far off because the next thing she screamed, “I love it! I love this dick so much.”

Comparing this girl atop of me right now to the girl this morning serving me breakfast, I would never be able to guess that she was hiding this wild side in her. She might look like the good girl on the outside, but now I know that deep down, she is the biggest slut out of all of my servants.

“Good! Now let your master treat you a little bit.” I said.

Flipping us around, now we were in missionary while I wait a little bit. Alex’s eyes immediately went wide, silently asking me why I am not fucking her. I smirked, “Don’t worry.”

Withdrawing until only the tip was inside, I slam inside in one hard stroke which made Alex lost her mind. She screamed in a loud gasp before she went limp, barely moving. I smirked, knowing that my plan was proceeding according to plan.

Taking advantage of her knock out state, I pick up the pace and the feeling of that ecstasy return. Soon within a few thrusts and hammering, pre-cum began to leak out of me. I didn’t stop though. I just kept fucking like an animal with wild abandon.

“Gonna cum.” I said to an unconscious girl.

Feeling so close, I just need something to help me reach the peak. Luckily, my prayer was answer by sheer luck as there were suddenly hands playing with my balls and asshole. Looking back, I saw all the other girls behind me. I couldn’t tell who was handling what, but it didn’t matter, because there were three hands on my balls, pinching and dragging their fingers on the sensitive testicles. Meanwhile, I felt one of the girls licking my asshole. It was then I lost it, I thrust in as deep inside the unconscious Alex as possible, almost breaking into her womb, before letting out the largest cum blast into her pussy.

“ **Fuucckkk!** ” I screamed.

Whoever that was the lick my asshole, I swear that’s what got me over the edge and made me cum so hard. I wasn’t really used to girl doing rim job, but nevertheless now that I’ve experience what it’s like, there was no doubt that I love it when my asshole was getting tease.

Bursting out like a broken dam, the girls behind where me and Alex were connected all got a few strings of our cocktail. They mewl and coo as we all lay around the bed, totally tired and unable to move on from the long sex party in this little love shack.

After cumming so hard into Alex, I was lost consciousness right after moving myself off her body. Lying beside the girl who started this whole thing, the last thing that I remember was hearing the other girls giggled and seeing them smiling and licking white sticky cum.

_……..An Indefinite Time Later …….._

Waking up, I swear my head was in such a messy state that I immediately wish I hadn’t gotten up. Mumbling a spell, I made it so that I wasn’t dizzy and confused anymore.

“My Lord.” Someone said.

Looking at whoever said that, I saw Alex dress in the same way she was before all of the sex happened between me and her girls.

“Ugh… what happen?” I asked.

Alex looked concern instead of being happy about what had happened, “What do you mean, my Lord? You asked me to take you to Lord Poseidon and Lady Athena before you passed out. I was worry so I brought you to my home.”

“Wait… I pass out?” I asked.

Alex looked really concern, “Are you sure you are okay? Do you want me to go get Lord Apollo?”

“No. No… I am fine.” I said, “So, you don’t remember what happened?”

“What do you mean? I was here with you the whole time.” Alex said, “Did I do something wrong?”

On the verge of tears, I quickly added, “No… Hey, it’s nothing like that, okay? Just help me get up.”

Helping me up on my feet, I felt my powers and strength returned to me. It was no doubt weird that Alex didn’t remember what happened. Even more, the other girls were nowhere to be seen. It was strange, but I decide to move on nevertheless.

“Thank you.” I said, “I will remember this, Alex. You have my thanks.”   
Smiling like a servant do, she bowed and said, “The door is downstairs, and also Lord Poseidon and Lady Athena are at her palace. You will find them to be there.”

Smiling back, I walk out back into Olympus. Wondering what made me pass out like that, the only thought in my head was whether that whole thing was a dream or not. It certainly felt real, not dream-like, yet at the same time it seemed like Alex was really telling the truth.

A little dazed and confused, I teleported myself to the front of Athena’s palace and let myself in. Even though she’d always hate that I barge into her palace sometimes for information, I was in need of some answer after that weird event had occur to me. Walking with determination to where Athena will usually be, I open the door to the library and said, “Athena, we need to talk.”

Whatever surprise that Artemis told me they had for me, I became desperate when I didn’t see her at her library table. Not only was hers and Poseidon’s surprise still yet to uncover, I was getting increasingly worry about that episode with Alex and her girls.

“Ooohh… Ahh…” I heard.

Suddenly, I heard someone scream in a muffled manner. The sound was coming from the bed chamber of her palace. Thinking that someone must be wrong, I rush to the door and push pass it with as much force as possible.

“Athena! I need-” I began to said but then my jaw fell on the ground.

Athena, Aphrodite, and Poseidon were all in her bed chamber, specifically on her huge bed. I stared wide eyed until my brother gave me a smirk and said to me, “Hey brother, wanna help me?”


	8. Just Keep Fucking

**Disclaimer: I don’t own the Percy Jackson series.**

**_Chapter 8_ **

**_ Poseidon  _ **

“That was so good, wasn’t it?” Athena asked me.

Currently in Olympus after we teleported ourselves from the train, we were walking up to her palace while reminiscing about what we just did with my son and her daughter.

“Yeah…” I said slyly.

“I can’t believe Percy has just as big of a cock as you do, Poseidon.” Athena giggled, “Mmm… so good fucking the two of you together.”

Now that we were in front of her palace, I wanted nothing more than to get with the Goddess of Wisdom again. After all, that pussy was one in a million. Surprisingly, Athena reached for my big bulge and caress it with gentleness and ease.

“Care to come in?” She asked.

Like hell I was going to leave now that Athena was offering to let me in, but at the same time I was also worry about my wife. Something tells me that she was already suspecting something, and I wouldn’t want her to figure out that I was cheating on her back with a beautiful ‘virgin’ Goddess and her daughter.

“Maybe next time… I am sure my wife already suspect what I am up to.” I said.

Pouting so cutely, Athena smiled understandingly as she removed her hands from my bulge, “Maybe next time then…”

Walking away from me, she made sure that I was looking before smacking her behind while walking provocatively inside her palace.

I sigh heavenly.

Now that Athena and I went our separate ways, I was still horny for more action. Thinking that I could get a quick nut with my wife, Amphitrite, I said my goodbyes with Athena and left her back in her Olympus palace. Teleporting myself back home, I was instantly in Atlantis. Inside my palace, I walk down the hallway to my bedchamber and to my surprise I found my wife already waiting for me… totally nude.

“Hello!” Amphitrite greeted me.

I smiled back, “Mmm… what do I have to thank for this?”

On my bed, Amphitrite was lying on her side, elbow and arms supporting her head as she looked at me with a hint of nervousness in her eyes. I wonder why she would be nervous when she’s already naked and ready for me to take her.

“You ready to fuck me?” Amphitrite asked.

Sitting upright, she leaned back with her hands behind her back to support her. Opening up her legs wide open for me, I most certainly began to drool as my sexy wife was being so sexually available. Her pussy was already so wet, and I could also see a little white rivulet of cum was dripping down.

_Wait, what?!_

“Oh my god.” I said to myself.

The guilty look on her face seemed to tell all, as I suddenly figured out why she was naked in the first place. Going over to the closet, I flip open it and saw one of my soldier half-naked. He was trying to get his pants back up to cover up his average cock.

Wide eyed, I look at him while he was avoiding eye contact with me. Not a surprise, as I have literally caught them in the act of fucking behind my back. Something snap inside me and I said in a stern manner, “Get out.”

The soldier walked out, about to get out of my bed chamber when I yell at him, “Did I say you can leave?”

Turning around, he froze like he’s waiting for whatever punishment I was going to give him.

“Poseidon, don’t…” My wife said.

Disregarding Amphitrite, I walk up to him and stared him down, “Look at me.”

He took a glance up, probably to avoid any further punishment that he thought he was going to get. I stare him down while he was trying his best not to look. Giving it a few moment while my wife looked between me and her lover, I said to him, “Get on the bed and fuck my wife again.”

He quickly stammer, “Sire, I didn’t-”

“You dare disobey my command?” I question.

“No…” He said.

Giving him a stern look, I said, “Then get on the bed and fuck my wife again...”

Having no choice to choose, I gave him nowhere to run as he slowly climb atop my bed where my wife was still on. Amphitrite was looking at me with a questioning look, but that would have to wait before I could explain to her what I’ve got planned.

“Go on, show me how you fuck my wife.” I said, making him get between Amphitrite’s legs with his hard cock.

He looked back at me, “But…”

“You could either fuck my wife like how you did before, or I could smite you into ashes, your choice?” I said, ending any more hesitation.

Not wanting to turn into ashes, he looked at my wife with an apologetic look before sticking his erection back into her used pussy. Trying to suppress a moan, I could still clearly hear the satisfaction he was having now that he’s stuffed back inside her. On the other hand, Amphitrite was showing some degree of getting horny again. A little moan escape her mouth and it spun him on. He quickly delve into her pussy harder, making my wife increasingly hornier.

“What are you doing, Poseidon?” Amphitrite asked me, words shaking with a mixture of fear and excitement.

I didn’t answer her, but instead looking at them fucking and got a hard on. Amphitrite raised an eyebrow before suddenly moan from the increasingly harder thrust from her lover.   
“Is this how you were fucking my wife?” I asked, demanding an answer.

I could tell he was getting horny, so I spun him on too, “You didn’t answer me...”

Digging as deep as his cock could go inside my wife, he moaned out, “Yes! I was fucking Lady Amphitrite hard and fast just like I am doing right now.”

He looked strained, not a surprise considering how my wife’s tight pussy really does its work on any cock in there.

“Good.” I said, “Now I want you to cum inside her.”

Shocked, he looked back at me with a questionable look. Though I quickly dismiss it when I put my finger together readying to snap if he disobey me. The expression of his face was full of fear and excitement, just like how my wife was feeling. At this point, he was at his limit before he turned back to my wife and buried his whole body against her, hips pumping against her and digging for his and hers sweet, sweet release.

“I- I am….” He grunted.

I could see his balls slapping into my wife’s ass every time he went forward, and it now spun me on to see another man fucking my wife, in my own bed, and about to cum inside her.

“Go on, cum inside that dirty slut and fill her up with your cum.” I said, breath hitched.

“Oh God!” He shouted loudly, vibrating off the walls of my bed chamber before he went limp atop of Amphitrite’s body.

Within a few seconds, I could see his cum leaking out of where they were connected. It was hot, as he pulled himself out of my wife, I could see a good amount of cum streaming out of her cunt. He was panting hard, but there was a fear in him and I could tell that he was scare of being smite into ashes after cumming inside my wife’s pussy.

“Relax man….” I said, showing him a smile, “You did a good job.”

Surprised by my reaction, he asked, “You are not mad? Not even after I-”

I gave him a smirk, “No.”

Confused by this turn of events, I then turned to my wife, “So that’s how you’ve been spending your days, huh?”

Amphitrite tried to defend herself, “Hey! That’s not fair. You go and fuck a dozen nymphs all around the realm and you are talking about me having sex with only one of your men?”

“You are right. I’ve been fucking other women beside you, and that’s why I want to make a deal.” I said.

Just as confused by this, my wife asked, “What are you talking about?”   
“Well, I want us to have an open relationship, meaning that we can fuck whoever we want as long as we promise that we will still love each other.”

Raising her eyebrows as high as they could go, Amphitrite and her lover was shock to hear those words combine together in one sentence.

“Why this change of heart?” My wife asked.

I smirked, “I had sex with Athena.”

“You what?!” She exclaimed, “Ugh, you are impossible, you know that? Just because you had sex with her doesn’t mean that I am okay with you opening up our relationship.” 

“Doesn’t it? You are already fucking with him, and I am already fucking other women, what’s the different between now and having an open relationship?” I said.

Contemplating her thoughts, she asked, “Why did you have sex with that stupid owl head anyway? I thought she was a virgin Goddess. So when you say you were going to see her on Olympus was because you wanted to have sex with her?”   
“Pretty much…” I said, “She wanted to see me because she found out that her daughter, Annabeth was having sex openly with random people beside Percy. Something broke inside her and she decide to try having sex, seeing how much fun Annabeth was having.”

“So what happen afterward?” She asked in an intriguing way.

“We had sex with Percy and Annabeth.” I said, shocking my wife to the core.

Shaking her head in disbelief, she said, “You know what? I don’t wanna know anymore.”

“So, do we have a deal?” I asked.

I could tell she was thinking hard, but not a minute later her response was exactly what I’ve expected.

“Fine. You go fuck whoever you want, and I will go fuck whoever I want.” She said, a little smile form on her lips.

“Good.” I said, “Now that’s settle, I am going to find Kayla and fuck her brains out. Should I call anyone else to help you out?”

Amphitrite smiled dirtily, “Sure, get Adam. I’ve always fancy his cock.”

Leaving my bed chamber, I walk out with a smile on my lips the whole time. Now that’s been taken care of, I don’t have to worry about fucking any other women and think of it as cheating on my wife anymore. As my luck would have it, I met up with Adam who was guarding the main entrance of the palace on my way to the servant’s quarter.

“Hey.” I greeted Adam.

Like a good soldier, he straight up immediately, “Yes Sire?”

“Go up to my bed chamber now, Amphitrite said she needed help with something and she asked for you.”

“Right away.” He said, and left his post and up to the top of my palace.

Little did he knew he was about to have mind-blowing pleasure that would last for a lifetime. Now that’s done, I walked over to the tents where our girl servants usually hang out. Asking for Kayla, the other servants told me exactly where she was, pointing to one of the tent in the back. They were all giggling when I ask them, and to their credit they know the only reason I am here was because I was trying to find someone to fuck.

“She’s right in that tent over there, Sire.” A nymph with brown hair said.

“Thanks.” I said, walking to my target.

Once I was in the tent, which had magic that made it ten times bigger on the inside than the outside, I saw Kayla minding her own business and reading a book on her bed. Strange, as most nymph barely read anything other than if someone is in need of a good time. I quickly sneak behind her until she’s within arm’s reach, and without a sound I grab her and teleport her to my study. Warping faster than the speed of light, Kayla appeared with me while I had her hold in my arms bridal style.

“What the-” Kayla asked, surprised at how she got into my study room.

When she saw me, she smiled and quickly realize what’s going on, “Hey Lord Poseidon, you teleport me here for a reason now, isn’t it?”   
Grinning at how I was holding her, I put her back down and told her, “Well, now that we are in my study… how about you start cleaning it? Maybe if you are good, I will reward you with some ice cream.”

“Gladly.” She winked.

Pushing me back until I was at back up against the study table, she slid down my body until she had herself kneeling in front of my growing erection. Plopping my shorts down in one fell swoop, my semi-hard dick sprung out and smack her chin, which then immediately smack right back down on her face. The entire eight inch resting on her face, and Kayla giggled as she stared cross-eyed at the meat stick placed so erotically on her.

“Mmm… You dirty boy! I am guessing you fuck a lot of girls for it to get so dirty now, right?” Kayla asked, letting out the tip of her tongue as she dragged it up my shaft, “No matter, I am going to clean you right up.”

With her tongue out and against the bottom of my shaft, she teasingly dragged herself up and making the sight I was seeing so erotic.

“You like that?” She said while doing that.

Once she got to the tip, she flick her tongue and my cock bounced right in front of her face for a bit. At the same time, she pulled away and admire my bouncing dick. Though it didn’t matter to me that she wasn’t pleasing me right now, because I knew that she couldn’t really stay away from me and my cock for long. Seeing it throbbing so excitingly, she smiled and quickly restart her work to clean me up.

“Here… This might help.” She said.

Her smooth hands then grab my shaft, not big enough to wrap around the whole thing. Once my cock was steady, she giggled before diving in without another thought. Poking the tip at her lips, she slowly sucked me inside her mouth, going teasingly slow as inches by inches was sheathed in her warm and wet cavern.

“Kayla…” I moaned.

Stroking me while sucking me off, I was in heaven. Not to mention Kayla was one of the best cock sucker in Atlantis, so it’s no surprise I went straight for her when I was at her servant quarters.

“Mmm…” She added humming while hollowing her cheeks, bringing my blood to a boiling point.

“You give such a good blowjob, Kayla…” I moaned, grabbing her head in an attempt to fuck her mouth.

Nodding her head at my compliment, I began to hold her still before pushing my erection in and out of her mouth. Her lips doing all the wonder as I felt my hot load of cum ready to shoot out onto my servant.

“I am going to cum soon.” I warned.

Unsurprisingly, Kayla worked even harder to make me cum, but I held her off by pushing her eager mouth away from my cock glistering with her saliva and my pre-cum.

“Oops.” Kayla said in a giggling manner, “You don’t wanna cum?”

I had other plans, so I inform her, “I told you to clean me up, Kayla. Now look at what you did…”

Pointing at my cock which was hard and erected, covered in her saliva and my pre-cum, she smiled and pouted guiltily, “I guess I can’t help it when your cum is on the line, master.”

I smile, “Well, there are other ways to clean my cock… Get up and bend over.”

She was in sheer excitement when I told her to bend over, which wasn’t unlikely because it’s been a while since I got to fuck her. Getting off her knees, she switch position with me. She quickly leaned over the table, knocking some stuff off to the floor. I didn’t care though, not when my servant was wearing only a thin robe while bending over my table with her amazing butt sticking out and her tan legs running down to her feet.

“Mmm… I love it when you are like this.” I said, going forward and hands groping her ass.

Pulling the thin material of her robe up from where it rest, I got almost half of her bottom robe up when I notice that she wasn’t wearing any panties. Kayla must have notice that I tremendously enjoy looking at her bare pussy all for me, she smiled and commented, “I figure you like me better if I am not wearing any panties, so… Like that view?”

Like any male God, I was instantly glue to the sight of her wet pussy. It was drawing me in, and it was becoming harder and harder to wait anymore. I want to fuck her now.

“God damn!” I exclaimed.

Positioning myself at her pussy, which was looking much tighter than the last time when I destroy it utterly, I said, “Hard or slow?”

Kayla smirked, “You know already, don’t be so mean…”

Giving me a laugh, I push inside her slowly, gaining ground as she loses resistance when my big cock stretch her away. It was really good, but I knew that I would love it more when I get to fuck her hard. Kayla always had this rule whenever I get to fuck her, that she like the slow and sensual burn before letting me make her lose her mind. For this specific reason, I wasn’t ramming into her at first.

“Damn… I still haven’t figure out why you won’t let me fuck you hard at the beginning.” I said, straining as her pussy was starting to work on my dick.

She smirked, then looked back with that perfect cute smile, “It’s a secret.”

Struggling to keep myself compose, I was sawing into the girl with slow and easy strokes. Not really my type of fucking, but knowing that she would leave immediately if I show even a little roughness, I definitely was trying my best to be a good boy.

“Can I fuck you harder now?” I asked, knowing fully well that it hasn’t even been five minutes yet.

“Hmm…” She hummed, thinking about it, “Nope!”

Giggling as she seemed to enjoy my struggles, I groan as the slow fucking was really working to make my blood boil and my cum ready to shoot all over her. Giving her a few more stroke that only seem to make me suffer in agony, I realize then why she had always impose this rule. The only reason why she would want to slow burn was because she knew that I wouldn’t be able to control myself when she finally let me fuck her hard. It’s almost like a dam holding water back. Once broken, huge floods of water would burst out. Her plan was so simple, yet I was too dumb to figure it out.

_Wow… how come I didn’t see this before?_

“I figure it out.” I said.

Kayla moaned as I continued to thrust slowly. She had an all knowing smile on her face like she enjoys seeing me figure out her plan all along, “So, you feel like cumming yet?”

I smile back, “I am ready to cum minutes ago.”

“Well, I guess you can fuck me hard now.” She smirked, bracing herself for the hard fucking and the cum that’s about to fill her up.

“Yes!” I shouted, going faster and building up a pace before just hammering her tight cunt.

“Fuck yeah!” I scream, holding onto her waist and pushing her against the table again and again.

The sensation of myself ready to cum returned as soon as I was able to fuck her hard. It brought back waves of pleasure that I was experiencing when she was blowing me off.

“UghMmm… So rough!” Kayla moaned out loudly, gripping whatever she could hold onto while my hips was thrusting without mercy and forcing her to take my dick as deep as possible.

“I am going to cum.” I said, already at my limit.

“Me too. I want it so much… cum inside me Lord Poseidon.” Kayla moan, and kept moaning when suddenly someone knocked on the door.

“Oh crap!” Both of us breathe out.

Getting cum-block from whoever was at the door, I quickly pull out of Kayla with a throbbing cock and ready to cum at the slightest touch. Kayla was definitely annoyed, and so was I.

“Hide…” I said, gesturing at my table.

Kayla quickly got the meaning as she rush to duck under the table. As for me, I follow her and sat down on my chair, pushing myself all the way into the empty space underneath my table. Taking one last look at her, I silently told her to not make any noise and focus on the door.

“Who is it?” I ask.

“Sire. I have Lady Aphrodite here to see you.” Someone said, which was weird because I didn’t have anyone guarding my study when I first come here. Also, the person who was speaking sounded like a girl mimicking a men’s voice.

“Uh… yeah, send her in.” I said.

Opening the door, I saw the beyond beautiful Aphrodite step into my study wearing a pretty purple robe and a pair of sandals. Her golden blonde hair was braided on her left side of her shoulder, and she wasn’t wearing as much make up as she used to. She was wearing a few bracelets on her right wrist, and overall she just looked as stunning as she always was.

“Hello, Aphrodite.” I said, looking at her beauty, “What are you doing at my palace?”

She smiled, which radiant off her body and gave me a warm butterfly feeling, “What? I can’t visit my uncle and see how he’s doing?”

I shrugged. At the same time, she walked over to my table and lean herself against it while smiling at me, “So, what’s up with you? Did you have fun with Athena?”

I was a little surprise that she knew what happened between me and Athena, but then again that owl head must be spreading the word around Olympus, so it wasn’t such a big shocking revelation. I smiled back, “Yeah, never thought I would fuck my rival in a million years.”

Aphrodite smiled.

Suddenly, I was reminded of Kayla under where I was sitting at when I felt a hand touch my cock. It was still rock hard, but not as sensitive to cumming so much because I was cum-block by Aphrodite.

“What about Annabeth? I am sure she’s got a really tight pussy.” Aphrodite asked, “She really is a slut on the inside, isn’t she?”

Talking about Annabeth, I was sure that she was the most fun I’ve had in centuries. The way that her body looked and the way that she moan and scream when I stuffed her full of my cock was just heaven and Elysium combined.

“Annabeth is something else, I tell you.” I said, straining a little because of what Kayla was doing to me.

Trying to control Kayla from doing anything rash, I sneak my hands down underneath the table to control her when Aphrodite wasn’t looking. At the same time, I push my chair in a little bit more to prevent the Goddess of love from suspecting anything.

“I wasn’t expecting to find you here of all places though.” Aphrodite said, walking away from my desk and to the book shelfs.

Continued, she said, “I thought you will be fucking some nymph around your palace.”

At the mention of me fucking some nymph, Kayla giggled though it was muffled enough because she was underneath my desk. Not wanting Aphrodite to find out, I grab her head and force her to suck on my dick. I could tell even though I couldn’t see Kayla that she had a smile on her face when I made her blow me.

“Psshh… I am not that horny all the time.” I said, shuddering when I felt Kayla holloing her cheeks.

Aphrodite turned around to face me. At the same time, she rolled her eyes, “Really?”

“Yeah…? I am definitely not fucking anyone.” I stammer, and as the words left my mouth I couldn’t believe what I’ve just said when that’s a total lie.

What Kayla was doing to me under the desk; sucking my entire length off harshly, licking me from bottom to top, hands playing with my balls, lips wrapping and sucking around the head… I was feeling heavenly. Add the fact that Aphrodite seemed to already know what I am currently doing, it helped me get much closer to orgasm when there was an audience.

Walking closer to me, Aphrodite went ahead and stood behind my chair and said, “Oh. So I guess you are studying in your study with no books in front of you, huh?”   
She caught me, but I decided to play along, “Uh… right! Books. Well, you see, I was going to get an encyclopedia on how to improve love making skills, but I guess I found something better to help me with that.”

“Mmm… do tell.” Aphrodite said, her hands on my shoulder sneaking down my chest.

With my hands still under the table as I force Kayla to bob her head up and down my shaft, I already knew that Aphrodite had figure out what I was doing. It was so obvious, and anyone with eyes could already imagine what I was doing.

“Uh…” I stuttered, somehow unable to make a word.

Meanwhile, two set of hands were playing with my body. Aphrodite was feeling my chest and abs while Kayla was doing some nasty work on my cock. It was getting too much, and I felt my previous orgasm came back full force.

“I uh… I got Kayla to help me with that.” I moaned, unable to contain the excitement any longer.

“Oh! Well, where is she?” Aphrodite asked, hands were already down to my lower abs.

Whispering next to my ear, she probably knew that I couldn’t hold it in anymore and did exactly that to make me cum. Forcing Kayla to take my cock in her throat, I came hard.

“I am cumming!” I said, not caring if Aphrodite is here or not.

Letting out a massive load, the first shot spill into her throat. Kayla immediately chocked, so I stop holding her head in place and she pop my dick out of her mouth.

“Fuck yeah!” I scream.

Spraying my cum in all direction, I made sure to prolong my orgasm by jerking myself off to keep the pleasure flowing. Kayla was giggling and moaning at the same time, probably thinking that this load of cum was unlike anything she had been able to get out before. To some degree, it was because of Aphrodite’s presence here that made me feel extra arouse. I mean, it’s not every day that the Goddess of love pays me a visit and found out that I was having sex with some random nymph.

“So, who is this lucky girl?” Aphrodite said, now fully aware.

Pulling my chair back, lights shine upon Kayla as she slowly climb out from underneath the table. As I look at her, it was a sight to behold. Even more, she was a total mess with her clothes as well as her face.

“Mmm… that was so—” Kayla said, unable to finish her sentence.

Aphrodite quickly smirk, “So this lucky girl was under your desk this whole time, huh?”

I laughed, “You know me… Couldn’t tell a lie worth a damn.”

The Goddess left from behind my chair and walk up to Kayla, “Kayla, I assume?”

“Yes. Lady Aphrodite.” Kayla said with a grinning smile.

Along with the gallons of cum I’ve just dump on my servant, I could see no better sight than what I am seeing now. A dirty smile along with bright eyes, not to mention the sticky and gooey cum I’ve just plaster all over her face, some even landed on her neck and her hair. Oh gods… I am going to have to treasure this sight for a while.

Aphrodite looked at Kayla for a while, then she said something unexpected, “Care to share?”

Kayla giggled, opened her mouth for Aphrodite to see the loads of cum in there, “Yes, m’lady.”

Helping Kayla get on her feet, Aphrodite leaned closer to Kayla before taking a lick at her cheeks. It made Kayla giggled and Aphrodite smiled.

“Taste good, Poseidon.” She smiled before looking back at me.

Getting some more, the two girls shared a wet and sloppy kiss, transferring cum from Kayla’s mouth to Aphrodite’s. Mewling at the creamy taste, Aphrodite broke off the kiss and settle for the amount of cum she was able to get from her.

“Wow…” Aphrodite said, mouthful of my cum, “Not bad at all. I can see why Athena was addicted to your cock.”

I chuckled.

Suddenly, the door open again. This time without warning as my wife Amphitrite step through the doors and close them.

“Hey Poseidon…” She said, then stop when she realized that I was with Kayla and Aphrodite.

Even though me and Amphitrite knew that we have establish this open relationship thing, Kayla wasn’t aware of it and suddenly she got scare.   
“Lady Amphitrite! I am….” Kayla said, quickly putting her cloth in a presentable manner, though the cum on her face was undeniably making anything she tried to do meaningless.

Once the shock had gone from my wife, she smiled and greet Aphrodite, “Hey Arty… How are you doing?”

Aphrodite smiled, “Well, I was here to bring your husband to Olympus because of an urge matter, but the rest…. Well, I assume you already know.”

Rolling her eyes, my wife said, “Yes… my husband is the worse and the best at the same time.”

Turning over to Kayla, she said, “Don’t worry, Kayla. I already know about you and Poseidon.”

“You do?” Kayla asked, surprised.

Turning to look at me, I explain, “We now have an open relationship going on, so don’t worry. My wife isn’t going to kill you.”

Relieve rest upon Kayla’s face knowing that she wasn’t about to receive any sort of punishment for having sex with Amphitrite’s husband.

“So, anyway, I came here to ask if you would like to join my threesome. But since Aphrodite need you on Olympus, I guess I can ask someone else.” Amphitrite said.

Suddenly, I had a great idea, “Bring Kayla, I am sure she’s still horny, right?”

Amphitrite looked at Kayla, then smiled like she agreed with the idea that I brought up, “Sure, I haven’t had a chance to see why Poseidon like you so much.”

Walking to the door, Amphitrite turned around and gesture Kayla to follow, “So, you coming?”

Kayla smiled like she wasn’t believing her luck, but then again it always a good day when you fuck a Goddess’s husband, and turn around and get to fuck with the Goddess too. Following Amphitrite, Kayla turned over to me and said, “Thanks for the great fuck and your tasty cum, Lord Poseidon.”

Once they both disappear and leaving me and Aphrodite in my study, I got up off my chair and look at Aphrodite. She had a weird smile on her face, and somehow I knew she’s got something up her sleeves. “What?” I asked.

“Nothing… I just—I can see something great when we all get together at the end.” Aphrodite said, making no sense at all.

“Are you talking about a prophecy?” I asked, pushing for answers.

Shaking her head, she refused and said, “You’ll see… Now let’s go, Athena is waiting for us.”

"What do you mean? Why is she waiting for us?" I asked, wondering what that smarty owl had got up in her sleeves again.

Before I could even get another word out, Aphrodite teleported us to Olympus. Standing in front of Athena's palace where I was just a few hours ago, I look around and was surprised to see that the Goddess of love was not anywhere in sight.

"Damn her… asking me to come here and disappear somewhere else." I said.

Looking at the palace in front of me, I couldn't help but think about why Athena is waiting for me and Aphrodite. I have a feeling what it could be, and I was happy about her neediness of me. However, I couldn't figure out why she would be waiting for Aphrodite as well. The only reason I could think of was because the Goddess of love brought me here for that reason as well. And if that’s the case, I would be beyond happy to have her join us.

"You ready?" Aphrodite asked me suddenly, scaring the bejesus out of me.

Silently teleporting behind me, I got scared and almost grab her whole body and slam her to the ground.

"Wow… real mature, Aphrodite." I said seriously, disbelief that she would do something like that.

She was totally laughing her ass off, "Oops…"

"So, you gonna tell me what are we doing here?" I asked, point at the palace for Athena.

"Come on, I will explain when we get inside." Aphrodite said, "Let's go, she is waiting in her room."

I didn't even want to ask how she already know that Athena was in her room. It seems like they were planning something special just for me, and not fully understanding what that could be, I reluctantly follow her inside and walk down the hallway to her bed chamber. Once we were at her door, Aphrodite pushed in but not before looking back at me with a grinning and suggestive smile.

"Come on…" She said, "What are you waiting for?"

Following her into the room, the first thing I saw was the Goddess of wisdom waiting on her bed. If this was like any other time, she would be reading an encyclopedia like she always do. Instead, the Goddess was doing something else entirely. 

“Oh god!” Athena screamed, seeing us walking through her door, “Oh my fucking God! What the fuck are you guys doing here?” She shouted, frantically trying to cover herself up.

With a pink vibrator dildo, she was fucking herself with the big plastic cock. Her legs were spread wide and she was laying on her back supported with a few pillows. Wearing a thin fabric dress, she had the bottom of the white dress hike up until it was resting around her hips. A pair of lace sandals was on her feet, making her look amazingly sexy and young. Admiring the simple and elegant yet naughty and horny Athena on her bed, I was getting arose at the erotic sight.

“Whoa…” I mumbled, surprised by what I was seeing.

Drooling at the sight, I swear no one would be able to resist her being in that pose when she was being so horny and erotic. It instantly made me feel horny looking at that dildo being engulf by her pussy, wishing that it was instead my dick being sheathed inside.

“Ta-da…” Aphrodite revealed, “You know why you are here now, do you?”

I certain know why I am here now, since two slutty Goddess were in the same room as me and one of those Goddess was already playing roughly with herself. I so wanted to just let go and fuck these two whores as much as I want, but I was pretty confused and want to understand just what’s going on. It didn’t seem like Athena had any clue as to why we were here as well, and Aphrodite was the only one who had answers.

“Yeah, I definitely do.” I smirked at the Goddess of love, “But I am not going to until you tell me what’s going on first, Aphrodite.”

Aphrodite immediately pouted, and I was more certain that she was hiding something now. Sharing a look with Athena, she pulled her bed sheets around her body, as if it could cover herself up when I’ve already seen what she was doing in her room.

“Don’t you guys know how to knock? What are you guys doing in my room anyway?” Athena asked once recovered from the shock.

Looking at the Goddess of love for answers, both me and Athena was waiting for something to come out of her mouth.

“Okay… Fine.” She said, rolling her eyes, “The reason why I brought you here with me is because I started having these vision after I gave Percy the gift. As you know, that gift was for his pleasure, but then I also start having these dreams about future, and I know it’s the future because everything that I’ve dreamt about had come true.”

Athena then asked, “Okay? What do you mean? Like you saw what we did with Percy and Annabeth last night before it even happened?”

“Yeah…” Aphrodite said, making me awestruck, “But that’s beside the point, because at the end of my dreams I saw something—”

Intrigue at her story and why she didn’t reveal this sooner, I asked, “What?! What did you see?”

She smirked in a meek manner, “I saw— a great big orgy coming for us. Demigods, Demigoddess, us, and mortals all getting together and fucking everyone non-stop for weeks.”

Athena was choking on her saliva while I was began to drool again from hearing this revelation. After revealing her dreams to me and Athena, I swear now that all I could think about was this supposedly big orgy that might come true.

“So, what do you guys think about this?” Aphrodite asked.

No words were even able to formulate in my brain, but Athena asked something pretty crucial to the information she just reveal to us, “So, you are here with Poseidon was because…”

Aphrodite smiled when Athena figure it out almost instantly, “Yeah… that’s why I want to get started right away.”

Hearing all this, I could see it in Athena’s eyes that she was calculating every possible variables and equations in her head. She was thinking deeply about this, and like her, I was also pondering the possibilities of Aphrodite’s dreams coming true.

“So, how about you lose these clothes you got and fuck both of us silly, huh?” Aphrodite said to me, her hands reaching for my chest and her fingers running down to graze my muscles and abs.

Upon hearing that, Athena quickly reasoned with the Goddess of love, “Wait, hold on… you know you have the powers to see the future and all you could think about is getting fuck?”

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, “Well, duh.”

Now it was Athena that rolled her eyes. Something’s changed with her and suddenly she loosen her grip before letting go of her sheet covering her body. Crawling her way off the bed, her white dress fell back down to rest below her knees. 

“Uh… are you sure you saw this in your dream?” I asked, already feeling weak to their seductive nature.

Laughing at me, “Sure… how else would I have known that your wife would be fine with me drinking your cum, right?”

Aphrodite was right, since she never heard my conversation with Amphitrite about us opening up our relationship.

“Anyway… you sure you want to leave now?” Aphrodite asked, swaying her body while her hands were roaming all the sexiest part of her figure, “I don’t think you do, do you?”

Shivering when she did what she just did, I was completely taken over by the male instinct and a growing bulge was beginning to become more prominent and erected.

Leaning over my shoulder as she whispered to my ears, she bit my earlobe and said, “You want to fuck us, don’t you? You want to bend me over the bed and fuck me with that big cock of yours, right? Let me hear you say it…”

Like some sort of trance, my eyes were glued to Athena as she climbed off the bed and walk to where we were. A little smile was on her face as she looked at me with lust, like everything that Aphrodite just said didn’t matter and all she could think about is my erection making a tent down there.

“I want to fuck you and Athena.” I said, words that were not my own.

Aphrodite smiled, then pulled away from me and stood a few inches away from me, just like how Athena was doing.

“Uh… I am pretty sure that we are not going to discuss about her future seeing power?” I asked.

Athena gave out a chuckled, “Don’t worry about that. I am pretty sure we will still have time to talk it over once we are done with you.”

Apprehensively chuckling at the situation I was supposed to be in, I took a loud sigh and told myself that it’s probably for the best. After all, I am really horny and there were already two available Goddess for me to fuck until exhaustion. Plus, if Aphrodite was right, then this was supposed to happen anyway, so why not take advantage of it?

Giving them a smile as I change my mind about this, I quickly removed my robe, pulling it off my head and threw it somewhere in Athena’s room.

“Get sucking then.” I smiled at the girls.

Like good whores, they kneel down on either side of me and began to suck like sluts.

**_ Aphrodite  _ **

If you had told me that after giving Percy his gift, that there would be wild sex orgy and gangbangs all around us, then I would have given it to him a lot soon. Now seeing how everyone was screwing each other’s brains out over these few days, there was no use hiding it inside me anymore. I was horny as hell, and I need someone to take care of that. Nevertheless, the only reason why I haven’t join in on any of their sexual adventures was because I need to make sure that whatever we did, it lead to that same outcome at the end.

Oh boy…. that outcome was the only thing that’s been on my mind since the pass couple of days. It drives me nuts to even think about having an orgy party with all demigods and demigoddess, even mortals. Every time that I thought about it, my heart would race and I would get incredible hot and horny. Now that we are edging closer than ever to that goal, I am definitely going to enjoy myself and let the future work itself out.

Teleporting Poseidon to the front of Athena’s palace, I went to a different place on Olympus. Once I appear, I was in the square of the servant’s quarters. Making my way to a specific house, I stood in front of it, wanting to make sure that it was the right one.

“Mmm…. Oh my fucking God!” I heard from behind the door.

At this point, I didn’t even need to make sure it was the right one because of all the moans, slaps, and girls begging to be fucked that’s coming from inside. Still, I was curious and decide to crack open the door just to see what’s going on in there.

“Fuck yeah!” He screamed.

God! I can never get tired of hearing a man shout in ecstasy as he smacking into the backside of a girl. That’s exactly what’s happening in there, where Zeus had one of his servant in his grip, mercilessly banging her until she went limp.

I smiled, then mumbled a spell and blew it inside the room. Now that’s done, I quickly close the door and teleport myself back to Poseidon. Unintentionally scaring him in the process, I drag him up to the top of Athena’s palace and open the doors to her room. Just like I was expecting, she was masturbating on her bed and had no idea why Poseidon and I show up. After some explaining to them about seeing the future in my dreams, Athena and I quickly got on our knees and gave head to the sea god.

“Whoa… someone’s desperate.” Poseidon said, his hands reaching for my head.

Patting me like a good dog, I work even harder to lick and suck his cock which had already grown to its full size. Boy… his cock is so big. The last time that I’ve got to fuck him was some long years ago, and now seeing it up close and wrapping my lips around it, it felt even better than I remember.

“Yeah right? She is such a cock hungry slut!” Athena said, being sidelined because I was handling every part of his big dick.

Smiling dirtily, she said, “Girl… save some for me to suck too.”

Tilting my eyebrows while sticking my tongue out at her, I silently told her that she would get her turn once I am done pleasuring his hot rod. While sticking my tongue out at Athena, I would wrap my lips around his shaft and bob my head, making sure that I was licking the bottom of his hard cock. Doing all those things together, Poseidon was barely holding on and I was rewarded when a droplets of pre-cum leaked into my mouth.

“Mmm…” I moaned, vibrating off the hard member in my mouth.

Now that I’ve enjoy myself fully, I slowly withdraw his cock from my lips and making sure that I was sucking it well with each inch that left my mouth. Once I’ve let him go up to the head, I pop him out of my mouth and made it bounce wildly. A thin transparent string of saliva and pre-cum connected from my lower lips to the bottom of his shaft, and I let myself drool above his rock solid cock pointing at the ceiling, slobbering it up with a mixture of my spit and his fluids.

Looking up at him with innocent school girl eyes, I asked him, “How was that?”

Rock hard and throbbing with a fast rhythm, Poseidon looked at me like I was his favorite student before patting me, “You are always welcome to suck my cock, Aphrodite.”

Grinning gleefully at him, I turn to look at Athena and gave her a smile, “I’ve soften him up for you… Get him to cum so we can all enjoy his delicious cream.”

Athena was somehow awestruck by my blowjob as far as I could tell, and it looked like she was beginning to get jealous of how good I was able to suck a cock off. Not wanting there to be competition, I hurriedly said, “What are you waiting for? Get in there and make him cum.”

Reaching for her head, I force her to take Poseidon’s cock in her mouth in one take. Getting a better angle, I kneel walk my way to be behind the Goddess of wisdom while controlling her head movement around his cock. I could tell that she was gagging a little bit on his cock, but nevertheless I push on, shoving her head forward little by little until I no longer hear the gagging and chocking sound anymore.

“You like that?” I said, looking up at the god who we are worshipping, “You like your little owl friend deep throating your cock? Why don’t you fuck her face while I hold her down? I am sure you’d like that…”

With just a thought planned in his mind, Poseidon chuckled, “Why not?” He said in a snickering laugh.

With his right hand, he grabbed the back of Athena’s head, tangling his finger in her brown hair before letting himself lose.

“Damn right!” He shouted, getting balls deep with his testicles smacking her chin every thrusts.

Seeing how Athena was struggling to handle being face fucked, I let go of her head and focus on making her feel good. Starting with her boobs, I pull the part of her dress covering her breast down along with her bra until one of her tits were free. Her nipples were pretty erected, and I knew just the thing to help her relax. Sneaking another hand down her belly, I prompt her to open up her legs while on her knees and found my way to her damp and warm pussy. There were no panties on her since she was masturbating before, and it might have been a good thing too because now I can play with her to get her to relax.

“Mmmughh….” A muffled scream sounded from Athena. 

Like I planned, I start to play with her boobs and pussy. Paying close attention to her nipple, I was pinching that little nub while simultaneously pushing a finger inside her to stir her up.

“MMMUGHH….” She mumbled.

Screaming even louder than before, I could tell she was getting used to being face fucked by a big dick. After all, her airway had opened up a lot more while she was screaming.

“Are you going to cum, Poseidon?” I asked him above us.

Seeing how red his cheeks were, I say he was about to gift us with his tasty semen any moment now. It also didn’t help his situation when I saw Athena’s hand playing with his balls while he fuck her mouth like that. With a loud and intense roar, he came.

“I am cumming!” Poseidon screamed, coming right inside Athena’s throat.

Gagging non-stop now, I pulled Athena’s head back out to prevent her from chocking on his sticky white cum. Once his cock was freed, he began to cum all over our faces. There were so much of him spraying out in all direction that I was genuinely impressive with the amount of cum that he could actually produce. Even the last time that I’ve fuck him, I don’t remember there being so much cum available. Though that was years before now, so maybe or maybe not. Either way, it didn’t matter as much as the fact that we are actually drench in his cum. One moment I was sitting on my feet waiting for the inevitable, the next moment I was sitting on my feet while cum was plastered on our faces like a flood. It was amazing, and not to mention his aroma was incredible. The smell was heavenly, like vanilla whipped cream with frosting, and licking a small rivulet of cum dripping down from my nose taste so much like ice frosting with a hint of sea salt.

“Wow…” I moaned, getting a handful on my face.

Luckily for me, I was behind Athena and with the power of his cumshot, most of it got all over me instead of the Goddess of wisdom. Looking at the meaty rod above us, we were pleading for more but at the same time we knew that the only way to get more was to please it again, and again, and again until it was drained.

“Mmm… care to share that cum with me?” Athena asked once she was recovered from the rough face fucked.

Pouting out my lips, I giggled, “Got plenty to share here, girl…”

Leaning over, we kiss each other while I open my mouth and swirl some of Poseidon’s cum from my mouth to hers. Getting an equal amount, I pull away which left another thin transparent string across both our lips. Slurping it up, we were drawing the string thinner and thinner until it disappeared.

“Isn’t his cum the best?” Athena asked after swallowing his cum greedily.

Taking my time with my batch, I couldn’t help but savor the first time that I’ve ever tasted his cum, that is if we don’t count that last time that me and Poseidon did this.   
“Delicious…” I coo right after I’ve finished.

Making sure that I scrape the remaining cum off my face, I lick them clean off my fingers and not wasting one drop of it, though I have no doubt that I missed a few spot here and there. Athena didn’t need to worry about that, since there was only a little of his cum running down her cheeks. Regardless, I draw my fingers across her cheeks and point it at her mouth.

“You’ve got some on your face too…” I said, and immediately she sucked my finger clean.

Seeing as how we’ve gotten cum on, I look up at the god standing above us and wonder who is going to get cum on next.

“You two ready to get fuck now?” Poseidon asked, making me dripping wet.

Nodding our head eagerly, I begged, “Oh god…. I need to be fucked like the dirty slut I am.”

“Good.” Poseidon said, dragging us up roughly by our wrist and threw us on top of Athena’s huge bed.

Ordering us to lay on the bed, Poseidon said, “Lay over here, Athena…. Get on top of her now Aphrodite.”

Now there we were in position, I was on top of Athena in a reverse positon, so that her legs were where I was facing and she was facing my ass all bend over above her. I was sort of straddling her head with my knees on either side, but I knew that she won’t be eating my pussy in the position, as much as I wanted her to.

“Yeah… that’s right. Get ready, Aphrodite.” Poseidon said after climbing on the bed.

With me facing the main door, Poseidon kneeled walk his way to behind my ass. Now that he’s at the front of the bed, he moved forward until the tip of his cock was teasing me and his balls were rubbing all over Athena’s face.

“I am going to fuck you without mercy now.” Poseidon said, giving me a final warning

Like hell I was in need of a warning since I am the Goddess of love, but once he entered me, I felt like a warning was probably a good idea.

“ **Oh my god! You are so fucking big!** ” I screamed.

Yep! A warning was definitely needed since I haven’t had anything this big for the past few days and my pussy was tight as fuck. Moaning as I was being stretch out, I could heard the louder moans from Poseidon as my pussy was gripping him up and getting it nice and tight for him.

“God! I’ve almost forgot what it feels like to fuck you, Aphrodite.” Poseidon moaned, savoring the tightness.

“You like that pussy, huh Poseidon? I am extra tight because I’ve gotten fuck in a while.” I said, looking back at him with a sexy expression.

“I could tell.” Poseidon groaned, digging deeper into my pussy before pulling back from it.

I could tell a big jackhammering slam was about to come across my pussy, and no matter how much I brace for it, I was immediately screaming once he fucked me with a deep and hard stroke.

“Fuck me!” I squealed.

Smacking my behind with one thrusts after another, he was gaining a rhythm with increasingly hard intensity. Each time he fuck me, he was digging so deep inside my pussy that I couldn’t help rolling my eyes to the back of my head.

“Damn Aphrodite… you sure know how to pleasure me with your pussy.” Poseidon moaned.

I wasn’t sure what he just said, because at the moment my tight and unused pussy of a few days was getting drill by the biggest dick on Olympus. It made everything a secondary priority to what Poseidon was doing to me, and I love that feeling of being blank in the mind except for the pleasure of being fucked.

“So hot…” Athena suddenly said.

Like everything else, I’ve totally forgotten about Athena because Poseidon was fucking me so good. But now that I remember, I noticed that her pussy was right underneath me. I smirk, then got down on her until I was munching her juicy pussy already wet with her love juice.

“Ohhh!” Athena moaned, not expecting that one as far as I could tell.

At the same time, Poseidon also moan out loud. I could hear the horniness in his voice as he looked down to where he was fucking me.

“You like it down there?” Poseidon asked Athena.

It was then I figure out why Poseidon wanted me to straddle Athena’s head. Now that he was fucking me, Athena was in the perfect position to play with his balls and my clit, maximizing the pleasure that both of us could have.

“Mmm… I could feel both of your juice leaked down my face.” Athena giggled, “It’s so hot to see you fuck her like this. Mmm… Give that slutty Goddess a harder fuck, Poseidon.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice…” Poseidon said, increasing his pace and making sexy whimpers out of me.

Moaning incoherently, I yelped, “Don’t stop! Don’t fucking stop… Ooohh I need this dick to fuck me forever!”

I could hear another giggled from Athena when suddenly my clit was being sucked. I scream even harder and grab a handful of blankets and sheets in my hand.

“Ahhh… I am going to cum! I am going to cum all over your dick Poseidon.” I screamed at them pleasuring me.

Totally forgotten about the pussy beneath me, I could only focus on my pleasure and the eventual mind-numbing orgasm that I would be having soon. The fucking never stopped as Poseidon was using my pussy just like he said he would, giving me no mercy as he pumped me up and looking for his own sweet release of his cum loads deep into my pussy. 

“Athena… oh fuck! Keep doing that Athena… I am- about to… Oh God!” He said, moaning and groaning at the last emphasize before unleashing his cum load all over my pussy.

“ **Fuck!** ” I scream out long and hard as I felt massive waves of his sticky cum engulfing all parts of my pussy.

Tensing up as he bucked his hips as far as he could against me, cum just kept flowing out and pushing it into my womb. Even though I am a Goddess and can command my own pregnancy, I swear the amount of sperm he’s release would get anyone pregnant immediately.

“I am going to cum too!” I shouted, throwing my head back and lolled my tongue out, “Shit!”

Cumming so hard on his dick, I was just getting use to the sensitivity of my orgasm when Athena decided to play with my clit.

“No… I just came Athena…” I moaned weakly.

Of course, she didn’t listen as she made me feel many more mini-orgasm afterward, “Oh damn you…”

Still, it wasn’t like I didn’t like with her playing with my clit after orgasm. It was good, and considering how much Poseidon released into me, I bet she was probably just cleaning up after our messy creampie. Feeling a smirk on her lip as she suck on my pussy while Poseidon’s cock was still in there, I could hear both of us moan from the cum hungry slut underneath where we are connected.

“Damn… that was good.” Poseidon remarked, slowly pulled out of me until only the tip was inside. Once the tip was also removed, a small rivulet of his cum leaked out and started to drip down my sharply shaped thighs.

“I definitely need to do more of this with you two.” He said, giving me a light smack on my ass.

Plopping backward on the pillows, I look back at Poseidon and gave him a smile. His expression could be describe with relieve and mind-blowing satisfaction, and I could see that he was staring at my bend over figure with my leaking pussy right atop of Athena’s mouth.

“So… you gonna suck that out and have a taste, Athena?” Poseidon asked the Goddess.

“Naw… I already have some. Plus, I feel like I should leave it in there so she would be so wet when you fuck her again.” Athena said, giving me a kiss on my cunt.

“Suit yourself…” He shrugged, resting against the headboard of the bed and just stared at the two of us.

Slowly and steady as to not hurt myself, I crawl off Athena’s body and flip myself around so that I was laying on her bed and looking up at her marble ceiling. After a moment, I involuntary giggled.

“What’s so funny?” Athena asked me, already sitting up with her legs cross behind her.

I chuckled, “Nothing… I just saw another dream in my head.”

Both of them immediately became intrigue, “What? What did you see?”

I smirked, then told Athena specifically, “It seems like your daughter is going to get the best time of her life getting double stuffed at the sauna on the train. I saw Rachel too. She was there with Annabeth, and they were getting fuck like sex toys with Jason and Luke. Then I saw Zeus enter the room, and that’s it.”

Thinking that this is going according to plan, I figure that I will have to tell them what I did earlier before coming over here and had sex with them.

“Wait… Zeus is also in this big orgy later?” Athena asked, a little surprise.

“Yeah… I saw all four of us teleporting to the sauna to meet up with Annabeth, Jason, Rachel, and Luke before- well, something afterward.” I smiled, and just like that Athena put the two and two together and asked me in shock.

“Wait… you saw us having sex with Zeus too, didn’t you?” Athena asked.

“Hold on, what?!” Poseidon asked too after Athena reveal the information.

I gave my best innocent looking face, but I knew that I am not fooling two Olympian God and Goddess, so I decide to just come clean….

“Fine, I saw the dream before like a long time ago.” I said, “Basically, we all were supposed to have sex here and teleport to meet Annabeth and her orgy in the train’s sauna. But after that I don’t really know what’s going to happen, beside the big orgy at the end that is, because I didn’t have any dream about the future up to that point.”

Upon hearing another revelation from me, they were shocked to hear that Zeus was also joining this sex party, and surprise that I lie about it before.

“Why did you lie about it before?” Poseidon asked.

I shrugged, “I don’t know… I thought it might be best to let you know slowly, since I didn’t know if you would like to share me and Athena with your brother.”

Poseidon looked a little offended, “Honestly, I don’t know since I’ve never shared a women with my brother before…”

“So let me get this straight. You saw everything that’s has happened up until the point where we all teleport to the sauna on the train to meet up with my daughter? And then you didn’t see anything else after that except for the big orgy at the end?” Athena tried to clarify.

“Yep!” I said, “That’s everything... and I did also ask Zeus to come to Olympus to meet us here, but then his servant distracted him and now he’s currently fucking his nymphs down by the servant’s quarters on Olympus. I put a spell on his nymphs before we came here, so that they won’t remember their fun time with Zeus. As a matter of fact, my spell just told me that he woke up and he’s coming over here now.”   
Seeing them looking at each other before turning back their gaze on me, I asked, “So, we going keep fucking until Zeus gets here or what?”

“But….” Athena began.

I shush her, “No but… Just come on, I will answer all your question later, you know, after having our own little fuck fest first.”

Wanting to say something reasonable, she stop in the middle of opening her mouth and said something else instead, “Fine… but you own us a pretty huge explanation after this, okay Aphrodite?”

I nodded.

In the meantime, Athena got into my position from earlier. Being on her upper body and her knees, she tilted her head to look back at Poseidon while wiggling her ass for him, “So, you gonna make this work or not?”

Poseidon sighed, partly out of excitement and partly out of responsibility, “You know me, I am only good at this one thing… so get ready for another fuck of your life, Athena.”

Getting off from resting against the headboard, Poseidon kneel on both knees and held onto Athena’s waist before stuffing that big cock back inside her pussy right where it belongs.

Moaning, Athena had to bit her arms in order to suppress a loud whimper. Poseidon just openly groan as more and more of his shaft was engulfed and sucked into her tight cunt. Meanwhile, I was staying on their side while sitting on my feet. Looking at them fuck, I knew I had to get involve somehow. So like any girl who’s always horny for orgasms, I sat myself down right in front of Athena and open up my legs to her face.

“I guess you are going to have our cocktail after all…” I told her.

She smirked at me, then with an eager look at my pussy she dived down and took a lick. Somehow, having her lick my pussy messed up with Poseidon’s creampie makes me feel pretty good even though I was so sensitive after the rough fuck. Taking a few more licks with her tongue, she finally did what I wanted her to do, which was put her entire mouth on my pussy and suck.

“Mmm… that’s right! Suck my pussy…. just like that-” I moan.

“Ooohh god!” Athena moaned as well, making the pleasure skyrocketed for me.

In this position, it was easy to see Poseidon kneeling behind Athena while he hammered her pussy like a desperate animal begging for another release. He was looking at me while I had my legs open up for Athena to suck, and the look on his face told me just how erotic we were being to him.

“Yeah… make her suck you pussy. Treat her like the slut she is.” Poseidon said, egging me on to be as dirty as the whore in between us.

Athena was moaning all over me, and from the look of it, it drove Poseidon crazy with lust as he began to fuck her in a blur of his hips. Going so fast, Athena want to scream out but with my hand on the back of her head and pulling her closer to my pussy, all her screams and moans were muffled. This made me even hornier since her screams were vibrating off the sensitive lips of my cunt.

“God… you are going to make me cum.” I whimpered at Athena.

With her hair in a mess after Poseidon face fucked her to me messing it up even more now, I swear Athena had gotten from her simple and elegant beauty to this dirty and hot slut with half of her dress in all the wrong places. To see her like this, it won’t be hard to fool her as the Goddess of love around Olympus. After all, she was becoming a huge slut like me, and I couldn’t help but love the idea that the two of us parading our slim and sexy bodies around for the pleasure of others.

“Ooohh… someone is coming.” I said suddenly, letting them know that Zeus was here.

As soon as those words came out, the door pushed open in a rush and Zeus immediately said, “Athena, I need….”

Slack jawed at the scene in front of him, I could see that Zeus had absolutely no words. Still, I knew all I need to know when I saw the bulge forming a tent underneath his robe.

“Hey brother…” Poseidon said.

Looking back at Poseidon, I saw him give his brother a smirk as he continued to hammer Athena with her ass high in the air.

_So he’s totally fine with sharing me and Athena. And there I was worry about it...Pheww…_

“Want to come help me?”

**_ Zeus _ **

As I look at my brother having his way with two of our Olympian Goddess, I thought I was having a dream. Just like how I woke up and found out that I dream about that whole thing with Alex and her servants, I thought I was also dreaming now. Instead, I found myself still standing there as if it was really happening. Eyes wide, I couldn’t form words and the only thing that’s coming out of incomprehensible mumbles. I was partly frozen, but also partly looking at the details of what’s going on.

“Mmm… why did you take so long to come here, Zeus?” The Goddess of love asked me, though I didn’t answer back.

Meanwhile, Poseidon was smirking at me. All his clothes were gone and he was kneeling at the front of the bed. His hands were holding on to the Goddess of wisdom’s waist as he thrusted himself forward and pull back only to thrust forward again. As for the Goddess he was thrusting into, she was wearing a thin and light dress that’s hugging her body in all the wrong places. The bottom trim of her white dress was hanging around her abdomen because of her positioning her ass high in the air for Poseidon to thrust easily. Each smack of his hips against hers made her dress even more out of place, as it hanged loosely over her shoulders where one side was already off her body. I wasn’t able to see her face, but that’s only because of the other Goddess pulling her into her pussy and making the Goddess of wisdom eat that delicious cunt.

Seeing as I didn’t answer her, Aphrodite laughed before turning back to Athena and Poseidon, “Mmm… eat that cunt and suck on it, slut.”

Keeping my focus mainly on Athena as she was being the primary attraction for the two, I could see how she was enjoying being the center of Aphrodite and Poseidon’s attention. It only made me wonder what led this on, and how a supposedly virgin Goddess be doing something so out of character. It quickly reminded me of Artemis, and how I discover that new side of her when I saw her get double teamed by Connor Strolls and Will Solace.

“What’s going on?” I asked.

Aphrodite turned to me instead of Athena and Poseidon, partly because Athena was in between her legs and Poseidon was too busy fucking the Goddess underneath him.

“Hey…” Aphrodite moaned at me, making me arouse, “You gonna come join us or what?”

Switching my focus on Aphrodite, I saw that she was wearing a purple dress that went all the way to her ankles. Obviously, her dress was in a mess too since she had her legs spread wide. One of her bra cup was pull down and I could see her amazing left boob in all its glory. I could tell that they were tender and soft. They were perky and were bouncing with each of thrusts from Poseidon, making those d cup breasts jiggle whenever Poseidon fuck Athena roughly. Like Athena, Aphrodite had her fair blond hair tie up messily, though she also had her hair braided to one side, making her look even more stunning. In contrast to Aphrodite, Athena’s light brown hair was tied up just like how her daughter Annabeth always does her hair, though it was a lot messier than the Goddess of love. I couldn’t help but suspect that she must have gotten face fucked by my brother before they started this.

“Uh… but how did… this happen?” I stammer, “I thought she was… w-wait, so Artemis too?”

The pieces began to click in my head, figuring out that this was the surprise that Poseidon and Athena wanted me to see. I was still kinda unprepared for it, I mean, it’s not every day that you slowly found out that almost all of my Olympian virgin Goddess are in fact not virgins no more. From Artemis to Athena, it was pretty shocking.

“So Artemis and Athena are... breaking their oath?” I asked.

Aphrodite moaned while answering me, “You really do have a lot of questions, don’t you?”

I just mumbled, not having enough brain cells to formulate words, “Yeah…?” 

I could see my brother not slowing down his thrusts, then he gave me a smirk before giving in to his sexual pleasure completely with his enormous dick still inside Athena’s pussy.

“Don’t worry, brother… It’s all going to make sense soon enough.” Poseidon said, fucking my daughter harder than he does with any other girl.

Seeing that I wasn’t going to budge, Aphrodite let go of Athena’s head and the wisdom Goddess pop out from between her legs.

“Hi daddy…” Athena said in a high-pitch tone while her words were slur and broken, “Sorry for being such a bad girl.”

Seeing her face, I was surprise to see that she’s got a few cumshot still plaster on her face. It quickly validate what I thought before about Poseidon face fucking her before I came in. Looking at her dirty grin with my brother’s dry cum on her cheeks and nose, I got horny and arouse despite myself. A hard-on was totally visible at my crotch, and I couldn’t help bring it back down.

Aphrodite notice my boner covered by my robe and smiled. She sat up, then crawl her way over to Poseidon doing the thrusting. She quickly got behind my brother, then she pressed herself against his back. I could tell the sea God groaned, feeling her boobs and her sexy body pushing against him. In respond, he rutted the Goddess underneath him even harder.

“ **Oh Fuck me!** ” Athena moaned.

Looking at their display, I finally found my words and asked, “So, what is going on?”

Catching Aphrodite’s attention since she was the only one who wasn’t consumed by pleasure, she answered with a semi-explanation, “The short version is… I know about a big orgy that’s coming to all of us, our demigods and demigoddess, and the only way that it could happen is if you get on the bed and fuck us too.”

Having so many question and no literal answers, I resisted the offer… for about two seconds.

“I know you are horny Zeus…” Aphrodite smirked, then planted her lips on my brother earlobe, sneaking her hands down his abs while looking at me, “Come… You know you wanted to…”

For only that brief two seconds, I found it useless to resist the offer that Aphrodite was making to me. Seeing them like this made me hot and horny, and it wasn’t like I couldn’t get the answer out of them after fucking these two sluts, so I let out an exasperate sigh, then pulled my robe up and threw it away.

“I guess I am just going to have to fuck the answer out of one of you two somehow.” I smirked, then approach the bed.

Poseidon was still thrusting, giving Athena everything he’d got. I smirked, then caught his attention and asked, “How is my daughter’s pussy?”

“So good! I am about to cum inside her…” Poseidon moaned.

Digging inside without any remorse, Poseidon was thrusting in a short burst meaning that he was literally seconds away from coming. I could only admire the sight of my daughter receiving a creampie from my brother, as he dug as deep inside her as possible before groaning out loud.

“ **Fuck Yeah! I am cumming!** ” He moaned. 

Stopping himself while his cock was throbbing cum inside her pussy, Athena gave out a sexy whimper while moaning as she was filled from behind.

“Fucking cum inside me Poseidon! I want that cum deep in my pussy!” Athena moaned.

Poseidon could only held on for so long before he pulled his cock out after dumping his load inside. I could see that his cock was just as big as mine, and he groaned before smacking the bottom of his dick against her butt cheeks.

“Thanks for the nut, Athena.” Poseidon said, jerking himself off to remain hard.

Witnessing all this, I really wanted to get into the action now. I know that lingering question was still on my mind, but I couldn’t help it when these two and my brother was already having hardcore sex.

“So, who want to suck me off?” I asked.

“Me!” Both Athena and Aphrodite said in unison.

Crawling their way to me, Athena walked on all fours before her mouth was right in front of my hard prick. Even after the creampie in her pussy, she was still looking like a dirty and lustful Goddess, staring at my hard cock like she wanted to pump another load all over herself. Beside her, Aphrodite gave Poseidon a kiss before kneel walking her way to be in between my cock and Athena’s mouth already licking my stick.

“You couldn’t wait until I am here, could you?” Aphrodite asked the Goddess of wisdom.

“Shut up and help me!” Athena smiled at the Goddess of love, gesturing at my cock before both girls got started with me.

I moaned, feeling two mouths on me and suddenly got a vision of what I did with Alex and her group of nymphs. It felt so real with the vision that I had about Alex and Katelyn sucking me off, that I was having a hard time wondering if it really happened or just something in the back of my head.

“You like that, daddy? You like Aphrodite and me sucking and licking your cock?” Athena asked me, not losing eyes contact with me while staring innocently.

“I love it.” I said while staring intensely back, weaving my hands into their soft silky hair.

After being fucked so hard by Poseidon, I was even more mesmerize by the sight of Athena sucking me off. Regardless if she was my daughter or not, just the vision of her slutty figure in her innocent attire was turning me on tenfold. Her dress was what’s got me horny the most, since I loved it when girls get fucked with their clothing all out of place. Surprisingly, the bottom of her white dress fell back over her ass after Poseidon was done finishing himself in her. It was a mess though, wrinkled and folding on itself. The top half was in not better shape either, as both shoulder straps fell off and her matching white lacy bra was showing off her nice c-cup breast. Mmm… her body is just… there is no words to describe it.

“Get down there, Athena…” I said, pushing her head further down to my balls.

Happily getting down to suck and tease my balls, I quickly guide the other Goddess’s head to suck me off.

“Get sucking, slut.” I gave her a smirk, and like sluts she immediately took me in her mouth.

Being pleasure on two fronts, I suddenly got another vision of Alex and her group of girls being fucked, and I was the one fucking them one by one until they were spent and I was knocked out from pleasure. Just like that, the vision was gone and I was pretty sure at the point that something must have happened with me and Alex’s girls. I just don’t understand why it was like it never happened.

“Strange….” I mumbled to myself.

Staring at Aphrodite, I saw that she was sucking me off with a smile. I quickly got suspicious of that. The only reason why she would smiled like that was because she knew something that I didn’t. As much as I wanted the pleasure to last, I pulled both their heads away and held them away from my dick.

“Talk! Or else I won’t let you have this dick…” I said, letting them know of my demands.

Letting go of my hands from their blond and light brown hair, I looked expectedly at them while they were in sort of a shock that I made them stop. They quickly realize what I was asking, though Aphrodite was a little hesitant, Athena was looking more easier to get answers from, so I turned to her and jerk myself off in front of her face. 

“Tell me what’s going on now, and you can have this dick.” I said.

Athena immediately wavered, “Aphrodite has a future seeing powers.”

“Athena!” Aphrodite groaned in disapproval, seeing how easier I made Athena told me about what’s going on with all my virgin Goddess going against their oaths.

I smirked at Aphrodite when I somehow gotten around her reluctance to tell me what’s going on. I was going to question her now, but not before I reward Athena.   
“Good girl.” I said, patting her head and guiding her to my dick, “Now suck!”

Using one hand to chock my daughter’s mouth with my cock, I looked at Aphrodite with a accusing and questioning look, “So, what is this future seeing power?”

She sighed, knowing that she had no way out of this.

“Look, I started having these vision when I first gave Percy the gift I made for him. That gift gave him the ability to have wet dreams with anyone he wanted. But after a few hours I started having all sorts of dreams about a wild group sex. It got more frequent the more Percy used his gift, so I know that they must be connected. When I saw that what I dream about was exactly what Percy did with his demigod friends, I know that the group sex at the end was something that is going to happen, and it is going to happen really soon.”

I nodded, taking in what she said and wonder just how many people did she saw in this all together group sex. Suddenly, Poseidon force Aphrodite down on her back before straddling her chest. His hard cock glimmer with Athena’s juice and his own cum.

“Go ahead… don’t mind me.” Poseidon said, pushing the bottom of his shaft in between her cleavage and move up and down.

I smirked at this, though if I was him I would have done the same thing as well. Moaning as he fucked her boobs, I looked at Aphrodite who was surprised about her new position but just went with it. I looked at the Goddess of love, telling her to continue.

“So recently I had a dream about what Annabeth was doing on the train with Jason and Luke. They were fucking like rabbits with Rachel.” Aphrodite explained, “And I also saw that we were supposed to be there before they go back to meet up with Percy. That’s why I had Artemis to tell you to come here. I was going to get you to fuck me and Athena with Poseidon because that’s also something that I dream about.”

“Wait, so why do I keep seeing Alex and her girls?” I asked.

Aphrodite explained, “I put a spell when you were fucking them, because I wanted your fucking of the nymphs to be quick. I didn’t want to miss the chance to get on the train with Annabeth and Jason.”

Hearing someone named Jason, I asked, “Jason? You mean my son Jason Grace?”

“Yeah…” Aphrodite said in slight difficulty because of the shaft constantly rubbing her cleavage.

_Wow… how much did I miss?_

Seeing if I could connect with my son that I had hid from this world, I quickly located him. Like Aphrodite had said, I saw Jason Grace nailing the daughter of Athena in the pussy. She was standing upright while he pushed his cock in and out of her in a fast pace. I couldn’t help but felt a little proud of him, knowing that he could even get the sexy Annabeth to stick her ass out for him and making her legs weak. I smiled, then gave him a gift. I told him telepathically that he was going to enjoy his time a lot more now.

“Okay, so Percy had the ability to have wet dreams. Then those dreams lead to everyone pretty much fucking everywhere. And afterward you start having these future seeing power, and you saw what’s going to happen and make sure that they are happening? Did I miss anything?” I asked.

Aphrodite shook her head and said, “No, that’s it… I really hope I didn’t screw anything up telling you guys about it though. I wouldn’t have hated it if this group sex didn’t pan out the way I saw it.”

I smiled, then gave everyone a look before saying, “Well, we better hurry up and finish. I just saw my son banging Annabeth and they looked like they were almost done.”   
Athena brought her mouth off my cock and smiled, “Mmm, I saw Annabeth too… what a dirty slut.”

“Isn’t she your daughter?” I asked, her giving her a smirk.

Athena smiled at me, kissing the tip of my cock, “What can I say? She takes after her mother.”

I laughed at her, “Well then, dirty slut… get on your hand and knees and let me fuck you.”

Expecting her to quickly rearrange herself, she did but not in the position I was asking for. She got on all fours, then lay down on her belly before pushing her ass up a little higher in the air.

“Fuck me like this…?” Athena said, biting her fingertips sexily at me.

I hurried the heck up, knowing that fucking her was probably going to be tight because she had been a virgin for millennia and she had only recently lost her virginity. Then again, the idea that I am fucking my own daughter sounded hot. Pushing her white dress up from her legs over her butt, I made sure the clothing were all messy and folding on itself around her waist. Staring at the mess of her pussy that Poseidon had made with her, I wonder how great it would feel to fuck her now that she already had a huge load in there.

“Fucking hell, you are already a wet mess.” I said, slapping the bottom of my cock against her butt cheeks.

“Hurry up and fuck me then…” Athena said, wiggling her butt at me.

I sighed heavenly, kneeling my way to straddle her thighs. With my eight inch dick, I spread her butt cheeks and aimed it at her cunt before pushing in along with some of Poseidon’s cum with me.

“Oh God…” I mumbled, pushing further and further inside the Goddess of wisdom’s pussy.

“Mmm, yeah…. That’s a good cock!” Athena moaned.

The imagination of fucking my daughter was one thing, but the act of actually doing her was enough to make me nut quickly. Her tight pussy was just tight beyond words, and with her laying down squeezing her butt cheeks in this position, I was in literally heaven. Giving her a rough thrust, I wanted to get used to her pussy so I could get the most enjoyment out of it.

“So tight for me, aren’t you?” I asked her, giving her one slow thrusts after another.

Thinking on how great it feel to be fucking my own daughter, I wonder if it would feel the same if I fuck my other daughter, Thalia. She was my original objective after this morning anyway, and now so much had happened that it was crazy to think that more isn’t going to eventually happen. 

“You are so fucking big inside me!” Athena screamed into her bed.

Pushing her arms back toward me, she tried to bring more of me inside her.

_What a perfect slut…._

Deciding to give her the fucking she had in mind, I let lose all my inhibition and gave her pussy a good rut with every fiber in my body. She kept pushing her ass higher in the air, backing it up against me whenever I pulled out. Then I would smacking it back inside her and force her ass back down.

“Yeah… you enjoy letting daddy fuck you, right Athena? You want daddy to cum inside your pussy?” I asked the wisdom Goddess.

“Fuck yes! I want that cum in my pussy, daddy!” She screamed.

About to cum anyway because she was too tight, I thrust so fast and hard into her it was not an option to not cum for the both of us. I warned her, “I am going to cum!”

“Me too! You are going to make me cum, daddy! You are making me cum!” Athena screamed, clinching her bed sheet in a tight grip with her hand.

Meanwhile, her pussy put an even tighter grip on my cock, forcing me to cum into the depth of her pussy.

“Fuck yeah!” I screamed, moaning out her name in the process, “I am cumming Athena.”   
With cum started to spill out of the tip of my dick, I gave her more strokes to just prolong my orgasm along with hers. Even though the sensitivity was getting to me, I was able to get rid of it because of my power as an Olympian God. Fucking her while cumming, I could see that she was withering underneath me, trying her best to comprehend the feeling of her pussy cumming and at the same time being fucked as well.

“Fuck daddy! Fuck- this…. This is too good!” Athena moaned.

Keeping on the thrusts and fucks, I made sure that Athena was limp before stopping myself. Athena was totally out of it, though she wasn’t unconscious by any means just yet. She was just unable to move after getting creampie and cumming all over my dick.

“You like that baby?” I asked her.

In respond, Athena gave me a weak but enjoyable smile. She sighed, closing her eyes and just pant. I smiled at that, then pull my hard dick from the depths of her pussy. So much cum was smeared inside her cunt and outside her pussy lips. Though I came so much, Poseidon’s cum also reside within her. It made me hot and turned on just to think about my brother cum in her, making her inside all wet and sticky as a result.

“Hey brother…” Poseidon interjected, bring my attention to him, “You wanna get into Aphrodite’s pussy? I’ve got it all prepared for you….”

Looking at Poseidon, I saw him fucking her in a variation of a doggy style. Aphrodite had her upper body laying against the bed, while her ass was pushing back and up the air at the sea God himself. Poseidon had his grip on her butt cheeks, slapping them in earnest and making the Goddess of love yelp with each unexpected slap.

“Fuck yeah…. I haven’t fuck Aphrodite in such a long time.” I said, moving on from Athena’s tired body.

Poseidon smiled and moved away, pulling his dick out of the pussy he prepared for me. I bet he had already cum inside her well before I even came into the room, and I couldn’t be happy knowing that I get to fuck the Goddess of love with a load in there already, just like Athena.

“Go ahead brother… She is so wet for you.” Poseidon said, waving his arms at Aphrodite’s pussy, “I am going to enjoy her mouth for a little.”

When Poseidon kneel walk his way to Aphrodite’s head, I saw his cock with an upward curved bounced with each crawl. It was so hard, and I had no doubt that Aphrodite’s pussy made him harder than the strongest mineral on Olympus.

“Don’t mind if I do…” I said, pushing myself forward to kneel behind Aphrodite’ butt sticking up in the air all ready for me. 

Looking at her puffy yet smooth lips all wet with her juice and sweetness, I teased the Goddess and make her whimpered as a result. She moaned, trying to look back at me so she could plead for me to fuck her. Though as soon as she push herself up on her hands, Poseidon forced her head his way and pointed his cock at her mouth.

“Suck it, slut!” Poseidon commanded.

Seeing her take his cock in her mouth, I couldn’t help myself anymore. I did what I do best and stick the tip inside her. Having a very similar and pleasurable tightness as Athena, I pushed more of my dick inside her and soon enough I bottle out with a few seconds. I didn’t even have to take things slow because like Poseidon said, I could feel how prepared she already was for a fucking from me.

“MMM….” Aphrodite tried to scream, but it only made Poseidon groaned with a smile on his face because of the vibration her mouth made when screaming.

“Good. Now suck it like it’s the last meal you are ever going to get.” Poseidon said, pushing himself in and out of Aphrodite’s mouth in short burst.

Deciding to get things started on my end too, I held her butt just a bit higher so her back was arch, then I gave her and myself what we both wanted, a hard fucking that would ended with us cumming all over each other.

“Damn right, Aphrodite! You like getting double teamed, don’t you? Do you like my cock inside your tight little pussy? I bet you like getting fuck while sucking on another dick, right? Suck him down your throat, babe… I am going to make you lose your mind!” I said in the heat of the moment.

It seemed like dirty talking her worked, since her pussy was tighter than the time I had with Athena.

My brother agreed with me, “This is what you wanted, isn’t it? You want to get split-roasted with two dick fucking your front and your back at the same time…”

Aphrodite was losing her mind, though I don’t doubt that she wasn’t. It only made us want to give our hardest to pleasure her. Her elegant body half-dressed in her purple long robe, her blond hair clinging onto her face from the sweat on her brows, her boobs covered in her messy bra was bouncing in between our thrusting… All in all, I wasn’t going to stop now until Aphrodite would be filled with my cum too.

“I am cumming!” She moaned between us.

I felt her pussy putting a vice-grip on my dick, juice flowing out freely and leaking down her sweet thighs. I didn’t cum, wanting to make her cum more than once before giving her my load. I had enough strength left to keep fucking her through it. It wasn’t particularly difficult since I already nut with Athena, making it easier to hold off another orgasm.

Poseidon laughed, pulling his dick away from her throat and just let the Goddess work him at her own pace. She wasn’t able to much get anything done with my brother when I was fucking her so deeply, but being the slut she was she found a way to keep her mouth over the tip of my brother’s cock, pouting her lips and just suck with the eager anticipation of his cum all over her face.

“I am going to cum soon…” Poseidon said, hand in her head.

Aphrodite seemed to only suck him out even harder, roughly pulled her lips back and forth on the cock in between her lips. I smiled, then focus back on making the Goddess cum and lose her mind. Doing something unexpected, I made sure to give Aphrodite a few hard thrusts before pushing electricity through my body to my cock, making it all tingling whenever I push in and pull out. The static inside there while I fuck her like this was amazing, so amazing in fact, that I was minutes away from cumming all over her cunt.

“Oh God Damit! Zeus! Give me a warning if you are going to pull one of your tricks!” Aphrodite moaned, her mouth still around Poseidon’s shaft but I heard every word clearly.

Poseidon looked at me with a smile, “Let me guess, you made use of your power, didn’t you?”

I grinned back at him, “Damn… I feel like cumming already.”

Focusing back on the Goddess we had between us and split-roasting her with our cocks, I made sure to draw it out slowly and thrust myself back inside hard. This way, Aphrodite would no doubt be cumming along with me.

“OH God! I am going to cum! You are going to make me cum all over your dick!” Aphrodite moaned, getting too sensitive and came around me.

Her slick and wet juice made me lose my load, and soon enough I was cumming into her depths while Poseidon was cumming all over her face.

“Fuck yeah…” We moaned, thrusting into the Goddess at the same time.

We saw each other cumming, and I couldn’t help but held out my first for my brother and we fist bump in the heat of the exciting moment. Spraying it all around her face, I had no doubt that Poseidon gave Aphrodite a thick load of cum covered facial. Holding myself inside the Goddess of love, I made sure to push my thick cum inside her womb with my dick like any horny male would do, trying to impregnate her. However, she was a Goddess after all so it wasn’t such a problem. She could will herself to not get pregnant. Still, it felt good pushing my thick load as deep as I could possibility force it to go.

Aphrodite moaned, feeling drained from the sex we just had. Though neither me nor Poseidon was ready to back down yet, evident by the two hard cocks that’s pointing at the top of Athena’s bed chamber ceiling.

After pulling my dick out of her used cunt, I made sure to give her a slap on the ass to make her desperately wanting more.

“So, shall we get over to where my son is?” I asked the other three Olympian God and Goddesses.

Gathering themselves from the fucking we just did, Poseidon smiled at me and climb off the bed. In one click, his clothes appeared and he seemed ready to get on the train. I did the same thing, pushing myself off the bed and make my clothes magically reappear back on me.

“Come on, girls… I thought you said we had to go soon?” I smirked at the two defeated Goddess laying on the bed, mostly motionless.

In a desperate attempt, I made a spell that gave them the strength they needed to get up. They both looked gratefully at me before using their magic to make their dresses look more presentable and beautiful once more. They looked elegant, despite the fact that they were just a couple of sluts before and letting their pussy get fucked.

“Ready to go…” Aphrodite looked pleased with herself.

“Me too.” Athena said, looking even sexier with her white sundress promptly on her body instead of being messy.   
I smiled, then teleported us to the train just outside the sauna room where my son was banging Athena’s daughter.

“We are here.” I said, looking around.

Athena giggled when we all heard the sex noise coming from behind the door, “Mmm… I wonder what they are all doing in there.”

“Uh… fucking?” Aphrodite smiled at her best friend, like the answer was obvious.

Athena rolled her eyes, “That was a rhetorical question, Aphrodite.”

“A rhetor— what?” Aphrodite asked, dumbfounded by it.

Athena rolled her eyes again, “Never mind…”

I shush the both of them, “Come on, let’s see what they are up to.”

Giving all of them a confirmation nod before opening the door to the room, I saw that we were ready before turning the slider and walked in. Like we were suspecting, Luke, Jason, Annabeth, and Rachel were all sitting side by side with their back towards us. Annabeth and Rachel seemed to be handle the boys, and quickly they shifted off the seat and kneel in front of them.

“Well well…. Annabeth Chase and Rachel Elizabeth Dare…” I said, making our presence known to them.

Annabeth screamed, pulling her hands off my son’s cock and looked behind him in shocked, “Ahh… Lord Zeus! Umm… What, what are you doing here?”

**_ Annabeth _ **

Oh my god! Lord Poseidon, Lord Zeus, Lady Aphrodite, and now my mother Lady Athena was here with us inside the sauna. I have a feeling why they were here, since it looked like they have been fucking well before they came to bother us. It wasn’t much of a problem in my opinion. After all, there are two more new dicks to suck if they are here for the reason that I was suspecting.

“Whoa… Is that the Olympian God and Goddess?” Jason asked, focusing on his father.   
Zeus smiled at Jason, “Hello son… I guess we have a lot to discuss.”   
Luke and Rachel was silent, looking at the Olympians like it was such a shocker to see them here. With no one speaking up, I decide to go say hi.

“Hi mom.” I said, getting up from the tub and stood fully nude in front of Zeus and Aphrodite who hadn’t seen me naked yet.

I walk over to my mom and gave her a girly hug, and she returned it before pulling back from me and said, “Did Jason fuck you good?”   
I smirked, then pointed back at Jason who was looking interestingly at us, “His cock is fucking amazing! Mom? You should totally try him out.”

Athena laughed, “Sure. I wouldn’t mind…”

As soon as those words left her mouth, Jason’s eyes were gleaming from the imagination of screwing my mother. Pulling away from Athena, I stood in front of the Gods and Goddess and asked, “So, what are you guys doing here? … besides joining our little fuck fest—”   
I smirked when I saw them smiled at mention of joining our fuck session.

“Oh Annabeth…” Aphrodite laughed, “You’ve really gone full slut mode…”

I shrugged, loving how the two male Gods have their eyes totally on me.

“Anyway, we are here because we need to head back to Percy and the rest of the gang.” Aphrodite said.

I looked at her with a questioning stare, “Why? Not that I mind seeing Percy… but is there something wrong?”

“Far from it, Annabeth…” Poseidon said, smiling at my body that he got to play with last night.

I smiled back at him, though I have no clue what they are talking about.

“So, do you remember the gift I gave your boyfriend?” Aphrodite asked me.

I nodded.

“Well, it apparently made me have future seeing powers. In the future, I saw a big orgy with everyone in Percy’s cabin, and in order for that to happen we need to head back to Percy’s and your friends to make that future happen.” Aphrodite explained, “So come on, get dress and we will teleport back to your room to meet up with Percy.

Upon hearing that, I didn’t care about the rest of the other stuff she mentions. I only heard her said orgy, and that’s all I needed to hear before I look back at Jason and the gang.

“Come on… we should go.” I told Jason, Luke and Rachel.

Hurrying out of the tub, I saw all my friends walking up to us. Rachel was smiling giggly before she said to herself, “Yes! I can’t believe we are having an orgy.”

Luke was staring at the Gods and Goddess the most, probably finding it hard to process everything and also hard to keep his erection down from the beautiful bodies displayed on the Goddess of love and my mother. Jason was staring at his father still, and while he was getting dress Zeus walked up to his son and said, “I am sorry about keeping you away from this world. Maybe after this orgy, we can have a nice chat about everything.”

Jason smiled at his dad, “Thanks dad. And thanks for that gift you gave me earlier.”

Zeus smirked, “You made Annabeth cum?”

I smiled at them while I was getting dress, “Oh yeah! So many times….”

Zeus laughed at me, “I am going to fully enjoy myself with you as soon as we get to fucking again, Annabeth. You are such a sexy slut…”

“Aww… I can’t tell if that’s a compliment or not…” I smirked back at him.

After getting dress with loads of Jason’s and Luke’s sperm inside me, I walk toward the Gods and Goddess and made sure that we are all here.

“So, we ready?” Zeus asked all of us.

Taking a look around, Poseidon was more than ready with that little bulge at the front of his pants. Just looking at that big thing made me think about the night where I got doubled teamed together by father and son, and I couldn’t wait to do that again. Aphrodite seemed like she just realized something, but I couldn’t tell what it was regarding. Athena was smiling happily, waiting for us to teleport back to Percy and the gang. Rachel was smiling back to my mother, no doubt just as excited about the orgy and the fact that her vacation was taking a turn for the better. Luke was still rubbing his own crotch, desperately trying his best to keep his erection down despite the stunning girls all around him. Finally, Jason stood beside me and had his hands on my ass, squeezing my ample butt cheeks before giving me a smack. I looked at him with a naughty smirk and said, “Don’t worry, you will have this ass soon enough.”

Jason laughed, then looked at his father before saying, “Yup. I think we are all good.”

Huddling up around in a circle, Zeus quickly teleport us back into my room with Percy.

“Oh!” The first thing I heard was a surprised yelp from a girl.

In the room, I saw Thalia and Artemis snuggling up to Percy. Seeing that Chloe was nowhere to be found in the room, I looked down a little from Percy and saw her auburn brown hair bouncing and twirling up and down. She was sucking off Percy! –while the other two girls sleep next to him.

“Chloe?” I asked, not to surprise by her display working on Percy.

Chloe looked back at all of us with a stunned expression, and her choice of words were, “Oops… Sorry Annabeth, but I was really horny for your boyfriend’s dick.”

“So, who are these people?” Chloe asked, looking at the boys more specifically.

Looking at Artemis, I wasn’t surprised since we did tell her to come make Chloe a huntress. Then again, I also wasn’t surprised that they all got to fucking with my boyfriend.

“This is Jason and Luke….” I said, pointing to the two new demigods, “They are new in the Greek world too. Jason is a son of Zeus and Luke is a son of Hermes.”

“Oh! Hi…” Chloe said, her cheeks blushing.

Jason and Luke smiled at the girl, no doubt thinking about what she looked underneath her clothes. I wanted to introduce Rachel but she beat me to it.   
Rachel quickly walked up to Chloe and extent her hands, “Hi, I am Rachel.”

“Hi. Chloe… so what’s your title?” Chloe asked.

“I am just like you. A mortal among the Greek world, and I guess I am the oracle of Camp Half-Blood.” Rachel explained, but caught a glimpse of Percy’s cock and gasped, “Wow, that’s a big cock…”

I laughed, knowing the only reason why Rachel walked up to Chloe was to admire the hard-on my boyfriend had under his sleep.

“So this is Zeus… he is Jason’s father.” I said, quickly introducing the Gods and Goddesses, “This is Poseidon, he is Percy’s father.”

“Hi Chloe…” Zeus and Poseidon greeted the girl.

“The lady here is Aphrodite. She is the Goddess of love and sex.” I said to Chloe just as Aphrodite bow gracefully at the new recruit of the hunt.

“Nice to meet you, young lady.” Aphrodite said.

“And finally this is my mother, Goddess of wisdom. Her name is Athena.” I said, gesturing to my mother.

Chloe smiled once she had everyone names and the introduction had been gone over.

“So, I am guess you guys are all here because…” Chloe said, but couldn’t finished before Aphrodite interrupted.

“… Sorry, but I need to take care of something before we go back to Percy’s cabin and have that big orgy.” Aphrodite suddenly said, “Just wait here for me, and when I teleport back we will go at once.”

I saw Zeus, Poseidon, and Athena shared an understanding look, probably something to do with the power that Aphrodite mention beforehand.

“Cool.” I said, watching as the Goddess of love disappear into thin air.

“So, what are we going to do now while we wait for Aphrodite?” Luke asked the whole group, as least those who are awake.

Everyone had a wide and devilish smirk on their faces, and it was no surprise to anyone of us what we all wanted while we waited for Aphrodite to come back.

“Who is going to start us off?” I asked, already thinking about the partner or partners I wanted.

** Percy **

“ **Fuck yeah!** ” I shouted in the strawberry fields.

Kneeling behind Katie’s wide stretch legs as she bend over on all fours, I was hammering the daughter of Demeter and making her grasp the dirt underneath her body in a desperate attempt to not scream out too loud.

“Dude… you done yet? I want to fuck my girlfriend too.” Katie’s boyfriend asked me.

I smirked back at him, “Sorry Travis… I am going to cum inside your girlfriend first, isn’t that right Katie?”

Katie nodded her head in whatever way possible while sucking off her boyfriend in front of her. Each one of my hips breaking thrust was pushing Katie forward to chock on Travis’s cock, and I had no doubt that it was making her pleasure high up in the air like she was on cloud nine. Meanwhile, I could only revel in the tightness of Katie’s pussy. I could tell Katie hadn’t had anything this big inside her before with how virginally tight she was, and it made me proud with myself that I could get Katie to orgasm almost four times and going for the fifth one in a few more thrusts.

“I am going to cum, Katie… You want it in your pussy or on your face?” I asked the Demeter girl.

She pulled herself away from Travis’s average cock, then scream out loud at me, “ **Fucking cum inside me Percy! I want your cum inside my pussy!** ”

I smirked and grunted, “As you wish…”

Digging inside her snatch with a few more rough and tightly pack strokes, I came inside her with a roar, a loud male instinctive roar that signified that she was my slut for the time being, and she wasn’t going to escape my grip until I have dump a huge load of my seed inside her. Doing just that, I made sure Katie had another orgasm while cumming deep into her before pulling out my cock and leaving her wanting more.

“Oh Percy…. You are so much better than my boyfriend.” Katie said, her knees weakly holding her up as she looked back at me with that naughty smile.

Despite Travis being her, I smirked at her laying defeated before standing back up and fixing my pants from the sweet time I got to spent with the couple. 

“Thanks for letting me fuck your girlfriend, Travis.” I laughed at him, then turned to Katie, “Don’t hesitate to come find me for another lesson, Katie… I am always happy to teach you a few more things.”   
Katie smirked at me with her tongue lolled out, “See you around…”

Just like that, the world faded to black.

_Man… that was such a sweet dreams that I had back in Camp Half-Blood. I wonder what my friend were doing now on the train…_

Waking up slowly, I started to remember what happen before I started my dream in fucking Katie along with Travis. I fell asleep with Artemis, Thalia, and Chloe while waiting for Annabeth and her gang to come back. It was a nice rest that I got to have, and despite having a dream, I felt rejuvenated more than I was expecting. The little sensations I got while getting my consciousness back, I could feel my hard shaft being played with. I smiled as a finger drag down from the tip of my cock to the bottom of my balls.

“Mmm…” I moaned.

Hearing girls moaning and guys groaning, I slowly open my eyes and saw a sight that I thought wasn’t real. I quickly thought that I was dreaming again until I noticed that I was on the train, in my room shared with Annabeth, sitting on the couch in the same position that I fell asleep in.

_Okay, this is really real…._

“ **Yeah! Fuck me like that!** ” A girls screamed in responds to a lot of thrusting and hips smacking hips.

I grumbled, “Ugh… what’s, what’s going on?”

Clearing my sight, I quickly saw my girlfriend Annabeth kneeling in front of me.

“Hey seaweed brain!” She smiled when I’ve finally woken up, “You have a hard-on, babe…”

Rubbing my shaft with her soft hand, she leaned closer and drag her tongue along my shaft. Grinning as she teased me, I was surprised that she was semi-nude, her face was covered with splotches of thick white strings, and her blond messy ponytail was messier than usual.

“Hey wise girl…” I said, then let her continued as I looked around my surroundings.

Annabeth smirked, waving her ass side to side while she gave me a tongue bath. She noticed that I was staring at the others before a wider smirk came on her face as she said, “A lot happen while you were sleeping, babe…”

Marveling at the sight of everyone who is in the room fucking, I looked at Annabeth with a questioning but excited look, “Wow, do I even want to know what’s going on?”

Annabeth chuckled.

I gave her a dirty look, “Did you and Jason fucked in the sauna?”

Annabeth smirked again, “Yeah… then Luke and Rachel came and we had a group sex. What about you?”   
Hearing that Rachel was on the train too, I was surprised. Then again, waking up to all of my friends and Gods and Goddesses fucking was even more surprising. I wanted to know what’s going on, but with the continuous fucking all around me, I just wanted to fuck as well.

“Yeah… Thalia, Chloe, and Artemis gave me the best time in the dining car. It was amazing.” I said.

Annabeth smiled when she heard what I did with the other girls and she said, “So, we are waiting for Aphrodite to come back because she got to take care of something…”

“And what are we waiting for?” I asked my girlfriend.

Annabeth grinned, “Aphrodite planned an orgy in your cabin, Percy…. I guess she was just taking care of something relating to that. In the meantime, do you wanna fuck me while we wait for her to show up?”

Hearing that an orgy was coming up, I was beyond happy that we are going to fuck everyone else in my cabin. The only thing left to do now was to wait, but seeing how happily fuck over all the girls are in this room getting screw by a dick or two, I wasn’t going to leave myself out of the fun.

I smirked, getting up from the couch and threw away my clothes.

“Get on all fours, babe…” I said, watching Annabeth smirked before she crawl off me and knelt on her hand and knees, facing away from me.

Wiggling her butt, she whipped her messy blond ponytail and look back at me. She cooed, “Come fuck me…”

Revived and hard, I knelt down just like Annabeth before forcing myself inside the beyond slippery but still tighter than possible pussy of the daughter of Athena. The feeling inside her felt like a bunch of people had dump their load inside already, and I wonder just how long they have all been fucking like this and waiting for the Goddess of love to show up.

“ **Mmm… pound me hard, babe!** ” Annabeth moaned, her tongued lolled out already.

Feeling my dick stretching her pussy out, Annabeth pushed back against me and fuck herself like that. I grinned, grabbing her waist before hammering her lightly at first. Just as I was getting used to it, I gave in and fuck her without remorse.

“ **Fuck! Your big cock feel so good! I miss this dick so much babe…** ” Annabeth screamed.

Even though it hadn’t been that long since I’ve gotten to fuck my own girlfriend, she was already begging for it like the dirty slut she was. I laughed, pulling back her messy blond hair and asked next to her ears, “How many guys came inside you, babe?”

Annabeth whimpered, her breath hitched from the fact that I got her head thrown back. She tried to tell me just how many, but all I heard was moans and groans coming out of her mouth. I smirked, then let go of my hands on her hair and focus on putting another load inside my girlfriend. She was constantly screaming, though I was paying more attention to the others fucking all around us.

Keeping my rhythm on Annabeth, I began to look around. The first couple I noticed was Jason fucking Athena by pushing her up against the wall and fuck her with her ass sticking out for him. The noise coming out from them was a beautiful piece of orchestra music being play on repeated, as moans after moans were giving out from the Goddess of wisdom. She was wearing a white sundress, and with Jason fucking her like this, her dress was forced all the way up to her waist making her look like an elegant but slutty whore.

“So good….” Athena moaned.

The next couple I landed my eyes on was Zeus giving Thalia a missionary fucking while Chloe was sitting on the daughter of Zeus’s face and kissing the king of Gods. It was a sight to behold, as Zeus seemed to like doing incest to his own daughter. I wonder how much Thalia was getting off of letting her father fucked her too, must be nice to get creamed by her own father. Chloe on the other hand seemed lost in all these sex around her, as her body respond to anything that might bring her pleasure. Rocking her hips back and forth on Thalia’s face, I bet she was enjoying the girl sucking out the creampies she had beforehand.

“Fuck her harder, Lord Zeus… Cum inside the slutty pussy! She’s begging for it…” Chloe edged Zeus on, dirty talking him to release inside his own daughter.

Meanwhile, the remaining people were fucking in their own little group. Artemis was riding Luke cowgirl style, making the son of Hermes moaned as the Goddess of hunt grounded her hips down his big shaft. It reminded me of when I saw through the iris message that Luke was fucking Artemis before, and it was hot to see them lost in the pleasure of sex. I bet it was wonder for Luke, since Artemis pussy wasn’t the only thing that was pleasuring him. Behind them, Rachel was kneeling in front of where Artemis was riding Luke cowgirl. Her face was in between Luke’s cock stuffed inside the Goddess’s pussy, and she was force to kiss and lick their cock, balls and pussy whenever my father thrusted roughly from behind Rachel. Forced to give them more pleasure, Rachel wasn’t going to reject the chance to make the other couple feel better than before. She worked hard to tease Luke and Artemis, while my father Poseidon was making sure that Rachel would cum from his big cock inside her pussy.

“Fuck yeah!” Poseidon moaned, digging inside the oracle’s snatch and cumming deep within her.

Hearing Rachel moaned as she got filled up, I saw my father sighed before pulling out his cock from the depths of Rachel’s pussy. He sighed again, then smacking the red hair’s ass thanking her before he caught his eyes with me.

My dad smiled at me, then stood up and walk over to where I was currently nailing my girlfriend hard on the floor. He knelt in front of Annabeth, showing her his semi-hard and covered with juice and cum cock before giving me a smirk, “I see you’ve finally woken up, Percy.”

I smiled, then saw Annabeth gave me a look as if she was asking for permission to suck on my father’s cock.

“Go ahead… make him cum in your mouth.” I said, nodding my head and tapping her behind much faster.

Annabeth smiled gratefully at me, then look to her front where Poseidon’s cock is waiting to get hard once more. She looked up at my dad, then pouted her lips cutely before saying, “You ready to split-roasted me with your son?”

Poseidon laughed at my girlfriend, “Sure, Annabeth… You are so desperate for it anyway, aren’t you?”

Annabeth smiled, didn’t say anything anymore before wrapping her lips around his cock and bobbing up and down. Getting really turned on, I rut Annabeth even harder in respond to her getting double teamed by me and my father.

I sighed heavenly as I watch on, wondering if I should ask my dad just what the hell is going on with this huge group sex we are having. Annabeth was too drunk in the pleasure of sex to tell me, and I doubt she could tell me now with loads of cum on her face and the fact that she had my father’s cock in her mouth. My father gave me a look, and I could tell he understand what I was thinking about.

He smiled, holding onto Annabeth’s head before answering my questions, “So, you have questions?”

I smiled back, keeping my grip on Annabeth as I pounded her from below, “Yeah, so what brought this on? And why are the Gods and Goddess here? Besides Artemis of course….”

My dad groaned as he moved in and out of my girlfriend’s mouth while answering me, “Well, the short version is that Aphrodite have been seeing the future even since she gave you her gift, and she had been working hard to make the orgy she saw at the end happen.”

_Whoa… Aphrodite saw the future?_

“So, did she say who was going to be at the orgy?” I asked, thrusting regardless into Annabeth’s pussy.

Poseidon shrugged, “All of us here, and probably more back at Camp Half-Blood. She didn’t say, but I bet it must be an occasion for her to work so hard to achieve it.”

I nodded, now knowing what brought this sex party on and what was going to be waiting for us once the Goddess of love teleport back. I focused back on Annabeth, dragging my hands down her back tracing her spine before smacking her ass, “But isn’t this already an orgy?”   
Making my dad laughed, he said, “Yep! But Aphrodite is probably planning a much larger orgy with more people in your cabin, Percy.”

Thinking that this was going to awesome, I said, “Cool.”   
Wondering what the Goddess of love was doing now as she set up this orgy for us, I couldn’t help but focus more on the girls that were in here with us rather than on whatever Aphrodite was doing. Seeing everyone fucking, I had no remorse to hold back from fucking every single girl here at least once. My dad laughed at me when he saw how hard I was pounding my girlfriend.

“Fuck her good, son…” Poseidon moaned, “She’s moaning so fucking good around my cock. It feels really great.”

I smirked at my dad, “ **Fuck!** I have fucked my girlfriend’s pussy for so many times but I could never get used to her being so tight around me.”   
My dad nodded, grunting half-heartedly, “Hey, you wanna switch?”

Fully enjoying Annabeth’s cunt, I didn’t want to stop pleasuring myself with that fuck hole. But knowing that sharing was caring, I nodded regardless and pulled my dick out of Annabeth’s tight snatch.

“Sure, let me get her from the front.” I said, then walked up to kneel before her head while my dad walked to kneel behind her.

Teasing that wet and leaking cunt, Poseidon smiled and said, “You are such a mess already, Annabeth…”

Annabeth smiled back at my dad, “That’s what happens when I get fucked by so many guys, Poseidon…”   
“Now aren’t you going to—” Annabeth cut herself off.

“ **Fuck yes!** ” Annabeth gasped as Poseidon slip his cock inside her with ease.

Taking the chance, I pushed pass Annabeth’s mouth while she was gasping and she instinctively wrap her lips around me like the good slut she was.

“I’ve gotta say, Percy…. but I think I am starting to get really attracted to Annabeth here.” My dad groaned while being inside her wet and juicy pussy.

Beginning to thrust, I laughed and said, “You are only saying that because you are inside her, dad.”

Laughing, we began to fuck the daughter of Athena once more. Being so sexy and so fuckable for us, I made sure that Annabeth was pleasured. Though at this point, I doubt that I could add anymore to make her feel good because she seemed to be lost in the ecstasy of having sex with everyone in the room.

“How long have you guys been fucking?” I asked my dad.

Poseidon smiled at me, “Long enough that Annabeth wanted to wake you up and join us…”

Holding her head and pushing myself in and out, I heard what my dad said and felt my cum churning and ready to blast Annabeth’s mouth as well as decorating her face with it.

“Damn… I’d really miss out on a lot, didn’t I?” I chuckled.

“Don’t worry, I don’t sense that Aphrodite will be done with her work anytime soon, so we’ve got all day to fuck.” Poseidon said, smacking a handprint of Annabeth’s butt cheek.

I could tell Annabeth was overwhelm now, having two big dicks spearing into her pussy and mouth simultaneously. I wanted to hurry up and finish with her, since there were so many more girls in the room that I could fuck. Feeling myself turned on from the fact that Annabeth was working so hard to make me cum, I felt her hollowing her cheeks and sliding her tongue under my shaft each time I pushed in and pulled out.

“Fuck yeah… I am going to cum babe!” I warned Annabeth.

Annabeth mumbled, trying to say something to me which only made me all the more sensitive to cumming.

“Fucking cum on my face, Percy…” She said, muffled by my dick inside her.

I couldn’t hold it in anymore after she moaned around my dick, I gave up and came right into her mouth.

“Ugh…” I moaned, shooting ropes after ropes without stopping.   
Pulling out after spilling more than a few strings, I jerk myself off at her face and cum over her nose and forehead as well. Riding out the height, I made sure that Annabeth was covered with my sperm before looking at her lovingly, “thanks babe… I am going to fuck someone else now.”

Annabeth smiled, licking up my semen before smiling at me while she was getting tap from behind by my dad, “Fuck Rachel, Percy… She was dying to drain you dry babe.”   
I nodded, leaving my dad to fuck my girlfriend on their own. Standing back up, I looked around me and saw Rachel still with Artemis and Luke. But instead of eating and sucking on his dick and her pussy, Artemis was now the one pleasuring Rachel while she was getting ass fucked from all fours behind. Luke was groaning, fucking the Goddess with merciless eyes while looking at her eating Rachel out, “Eat that cunt, slutty Artemis! Suck that cum out of her and swallow it!”

I smirked, then walked over to them before Rachel stop moaning for a second after she noticed me. She grinned before saying, “Hey Percy… finally woke up to join the fucking now, didn’t you?”

“Don’t worry, you will get my filled so enough.” I said, then stood in front of her.

In her current position, she was sitting on her butt with her hands backward supporting her body while her legs were spread wide for Artemis. I smiled, then stood with my legs on either side of her and present my hard cock at her face.

“Well, let’s see if you are a good cock sucker, Rachel…” I said, teasing her lips with the tip of my cock.

Cum still spilling out after my time with Annabeth, Rachel gladly took me in her mouth and began to suck.

“Mmm… you taste so good!” Rachel moaned around me.

Doing what Annabeth just did to me from the start, I moaned. I got turned on pretty quickly from her tongue around my shaft as she sucked me down with each stroke. Adding her humming around me, I was rock hard from already being hard.

“So, how was I?” Rachel asked me with a mouth full of cock.

I smiled at her, holding the back of her head and fuck her mouth afterward, “You don’t disappoint, Rachel.”

I felt her smile with her lips wrap around me, but I didn’t care so much about that except to give in to the male instinct of fucking when there were so many girls here for me to stick my dick into. Pushing my dick to her throat opening, I wonder how she would hold up against deepthroating my cock. Wanting to achieve more pleasure, I tread the water a bit and made her deepthroat me for a few seconds.

“You okay?” I asked the oracle.

In respond, this slut took me further down her throat, using her gag reflex to pleasure the tip of my shaft lodge deep in there. I moaned, surprised that Rachel was such a good girl when it comes to deepthroating.

“ **Fucking Hell…** ” I groaned, grabbing her red hair and pushing her down until her nose was press up against my crotch.

Feeling so good, I held her there to get myself even more turn on before letting her go after a minute or so. Rachel gasped as she tried to catch her breath back, but she didn’t forget about pleasing my cock throbbing wildly in front of her face. While breathing in and out hard, she lolled her tongue out and gave my cock a lick everywhere… from the tip to my balls, she gave me a saliva soak tongue bath.

“Dirty slut…” I mumbled at her, letting her do what she wanted to do.

In the meantime, I heard from behind me a lot of moaning and screaming. I smirked, then look over my shoulder at Luke still fucking the Goddess as she begged for mercy from the son of Hermes.

“ **Fuck! Just give me that cum in my ass please…** ” Artemis screamed.

I could tell that she wasn’t eating out Rachel anymore, and I almost felt proud to see how Luke was going crazy on the Goddess of hunt as he rut her like he had been sex deprive for a long time. Luke smirked at the Goddess at his mercy, holding on her waist and giving her bruising grips before warning her, “I am gonna cum…”

Artemis immediately begged, “ **Please…** I just- please just cum inside my ass, Luke… **I want you to paint my asshole with your white thick cum!** ”

Luke groaned, digging in as far deep as he could go before unloading, “Here you go, slut!”

Artemis moaned, screaming out something like _‘Fuck Yes’_ and _‘I am such a dirty whore’_ before getting filled up for whatever times this had been for her. She seemed tired, but more than ready to keep herself going.

Luke sighed heavenly, no doubt a little tired from using all his energy to fuck the Goddess. He smirked at me when he saw me looking at them. I smiled, “Damn… I’ve taught you well.”

He laughed, “Yep! Now I can make any girl cum hard on my cock.”

Pulling out and slapping his wet cock on her butt cheeks, Luke turned his attention to Artemis looking over her shoulder at him, “Thanks. I am going to need some rest before I could go again.”

Artemis smiled at him, “We’ve got all the time we need, Luke.”

Turing over to look at me while I was controlling Rachel’s head to suck me off, Artemis smiled at me when I saw her looking at what I was doing to the oracle.

“How about a double blowjob?” She asked me.

Like hell I was going to refuse having two girls blow me, I smirked eagerly, “I don’t mind…”   
Artemis smiled at that, then moved herself upright before kneel walking her way to stay on her knees beside Rachel.

“You wanna share his big cock?” Artemis as the girl I was holding.

Rachel responded by popping my cock out of her mouth with a grin at the Goddess, “Let’s do it.”

As I waited for them to play with my cock, I look around me and saw a change of partners in who was fucking who. From the moment I woke up, to fucking Annabeth with my dad, then making Rachel and now Artemis to give me a blowjob, I was certain that this wasn’t going to end any time soon unless Aphrodite came teleport back to us for the final orgy. Quickly looking around, I saw my dad was double teaming my girlfriend with Jason. They were doing DP with my dad on the bottom and Jason up top, making my wise girl screaming her head off from the tight stretching that she was getting. Meanwhile, Athena was away from the walls where Jason had been fucking her. There was a white sticky flow of Jason’s seed leaking down her tights while she walked over to Zeus. Thalia was out, at least for now as she lay on the side of the cushion seat looking at the new hunter being screw hard by the king of Gods.

“Mind if I join you?” Athena asked Thalia.

Thalia moaned out, “I know what we could do.”   
Athena and Thalia began scissoring, their pussies and clit rubbing over one another as they moaned to the heart’s content.

“ **Cum inside me, Lord Zeus….** ” Chloe moaned, barely able to make out her sentence as the God of lightning fuck her so roughly, almost like lightning.

Chloe was getting tap in Zeus’s arms while they were cuddle fucking. She was sitting on his shaft with her legs wrap around his waist while Zeus sat on the floor and held her body against him, making himself turned on by her tight figure and making her bounce up and down for him.

“Work for it, Chloe… If you want my cum you gotta work for it.” Zeus smirked at the girl with devilish grin.

I yelped suddenly when I felt two tongue playing with my cock as well, “Aww… I think Perseus here likes to watch other fuck rather than us pleasuring his cock, right Rachel?”

I looked down, feeling a rush of ecstasy flowing through my body because I was too focus on others who were fucking themselves to heaven. Artemis and Rachel were already working so hard on me, yet I didn’t notice it until they lick my cock with one mouth while the other suck on my balls. I smiled at the girls working for me, “Sorry… I couldn’t help myself.”

“Don’t worry, Percy…” Rachel winked at me, “As long as you give us a lot of cum, we’ll forgive you, right Lady Artemis?”   
Artemis nodded and laughed, “Mmm, sure. Wouldn’t say no to his deliciously creamy cum anyway.”

Giggling among themselves, they began to give me a proper double blowjob.

“Damn…” I breathe out when they started to lick and suck me off. 

Artemis got the top, where she switch constantly from giving me a tongue bath to sucking down my entire shaft in her mouth and throat. Rachel wasn’t jealous that Artemis got to play with my dick, because she was eagerly sucking my balls, pulling on them and reaching even lower than I was expecting and teasing the spot just beneath my sack. I couldn’t believe that she was so dirty, and after experiencing that it reminded me of what I did with Thalia, Chloe and Artemis back on the dining car. I remember Chloe teasing my asshole with her tongue and lips, just like what Rachel was doing to me. It was awesome to say the least, and I found myself enjoying getting tease down there.

“Fuck…” I moaned, holding onto Artemis head while Rachel was on her own doing her own thing.

Artemis smirked, pushing her lips together and place them on the tip of my cock. She looked up at me with those mischief and sexy eyes, then found a way to suck with only her plump pink lips wrap around the head of my cock before mumbled, “Are you going to cum?”

I threw my head back, “At this rate… yeah. I am going to cum all over you two.”

Rachel suddenly stop from teasing my ass. She went back up and met with my eyes. I little smirked appear on her lips before she looked at Artemis and said, “Can we share his big cock now?”   
Artemis smirked, “Sure, Rachel. Let’s give him a tongue bath on both side.”   
Already turned on from the little tease on my asshole and Artemis’s licking, I got even hornier when they moved in for my cock on either side, their lips and tongue wrap and lick all over me like they were never going to stop until I have gifted them with my white cum.

“You girls are amazing!” I moaned.

I look down, then saw Rachel smiled naughty at Artemis as she lick my shaft. Artemis saw the smile on Rachel’s face, and she gave her own little grin before licking along with Rachel. They were going up and down with their tongue, using their lips to prep soft kisses on the side of my shaft.

“ **I am going to cum!** ” I warned.

They immediately stop licking and moved toward where I was going to shoot my cum. Tongue out and waiting for it, I jerk myself off at the sight of a Goddess and an oracle looking so cum hungry and begging for it like sluts.

“Mmm… **Cum all over us, Perseus. We want your cum so bad!** ” Artemis cooed.

Rachel added as she giggled, “Yeah Percy… cum on our faces.”

Couldn’t hold it in any longer, I gave out a loud roar before letting them have my cum. Spilling it out and shooting all over their faces, I groaned at the pleasure of releasing another load.

Both of the girls were giggling when I came all over them.

“Fuck…” Rachel giggled in a high pitch gasp.

“Mmm…” Artemis moaned, letting my cum splatter on her face.

Looking down at what I’ve done on the Goddess and my best friend oracle, I remained hard at the sight of the two girl smiling beyond just naughty as there were thick white strings slowly dripping down their face. I smiled back at them, seeing them with their tongue lolled out so they could capture whatever load and swallow it.

“So sweet, Percy… No wonder Annabeth is addicted to you.” Rachel said in a surprise respond to tasting me for the first time.

I smiled, looking at Artemis and realize that she had already clean it all off with her magic and every drop of her share was already savor in her mouth. She showed me the seed of my work, and I grin dirtily at her and told her to swallow it. She listened, drinking it down like it’s the best slurpee she had ever tasted.

“Great Gods… I feel like I am drinking nectar.” Artemis said, then look at the hard shaft at her face and smiled, “Oh Percy… do you need some more help with that?”   
Pointing at the hard cock, I smiled at the Goddess, “Sure, but I am going to get Rachel to help me out instead, maybe next time Artemis.”

She pouted cutely, not offended by any means since she knew that I would love to experience a new pussy more than I would like to fuck her right now. As much as a Goddess pussy was better than a demigoddesses, I knew what I wanted, and that’s to fuck my other best friend and feel just how good she was.

“I know… Come fuck me when you are done with Rachel maybe?” Artemis asked.

I nodded, dragging Rachel up on her feet, “Sure… I don’t suspect we are leaving any time soon anyway.”

Artemis smiled, walking away to other groups who are desperate for more action. Leaving her be, I turned to Rachel and saw that she was giving me a naughty grin, “So, where to do you wanna fuck me?”   
I smiled, bringing her to the mahogany wooden dinner table and lifted her up on the edge.

“Ooohh you naughty Percy…” Rachel giggled.

With her legs hanging off the table, I smiled when she instinctively move those sinful tan and sharply shaped legs apart, bring her pussy out to the edge of the wooden tabletop before leaning back with her hands in support.

“You already know what I want…” I said with a knowing smile.

Rachel smiled, “Now are you going to stand there all day or would you much rather put your dick inside this little hole here?”

Spreading apart her pussy lips too, I moaned and moved up. I didn’t even tease her, knowing well enough that she won’t need any. Once I enter her, I could tell that she wasn’t the tightest I’ve ever experience. She was a mortal after all, and having fuck so many guys with big dicks it wasn’t a surprise that she was a little loose. I didn’t show it though, since a pussy is a pussy and I was definitely feeling good from it.

“ **Fuck yeah!** ” I grunted.

Making me feel even better, she wrap her legs around me and force me to fuck her deeper without letting me pull out much. I smiled, didn’t complain as I rut her cunt like a raging animal begging for the sweet release of cumming.

“Oh God! So big you are so fucking big!” Rachel moaned, moving her hands around my neck and crawling at my back.

She was cuddling against me, probably because she was just getting used to having me so deep and thrusting in quick bursts inside her. Instead of showing me her body when she leaned backward, now I got to fuck her while she was hugging me. It felt great, but I would like to see her face while I gave that pussy a good fuck so I pushed her back until she collapse backward on her back.

“Percy….” Rachel moaned in disapproval when I made her lay back on the cold table top.

I smiled at her, “Well… how is my cock? I know you still have a crush on me… How does it feel to get fuck by my big dick knowing that I can fuck you whenever I want now?”

Rachel smirked, her body constantly bouncing in sync with my thrusts, “Oh screw you Percy! Just fuck me now and make me cum!”

I laughed at that, “No problem.”

Digging her pussy like I was trying to find gold, I loved how her face was scrunch up in the eventual orgasm that I was about to hit her with. She looked so cute and naughty at the same time, her c-cup boobs rocking wildly, her red hair tied into a bun was a downright mess, her eyebrows as she squinted her eyes to look at me with her mouth gaping open to catch in any breath of air… It was all getting a little too much for me to handle.

“Gonna cum, Rachel.” I warned.

Humping her with her legs still wrap around my waists, I decide to make her orgasm so much better by pushing her legs away from me and force her to angle both tan long legs over my shoulder. It involuntary squeeze her pussy even tighter when I made her rest her calf on my shoulder, her feet dangling in responds to every deep, every quick, every hard thrusts I was giving her. Just seeing her toes curl up when I gave her pussy walls something to squeeze made it all the more reason that I was going to cum now.

“ **Cum inside me Percy! I want to feel it!** ” Rachel screamed, getting too work up to talk like a normal person.

Fucking her with her legs on my shoulder made her pussy even more of a tight squeeze than I was expecting. I couldn’t stop cumming even if I wanted to anymore. With a deep thrusts, I dig in as far into the depths of her, going all the way to her womb before giving a few short bursts and lost control of myself. 

“ **I am cumming inside you, Rachel…** ” I moaned out as I cum, feelings so damn good from it.

Ropes turned into rivers of cum as it flow pass her womb. It felt great, pushing as far as I could go so that Rachel would be more than satisfy having me cum deep into her pussy. I could feel my dick throb as I was cumming, her walls squeezing me made it so much better. Milking for more, I decide to pleasure her even more by rocking in and out slightly while my cumshot was subsiding. Disregarding my sensitivity, I actually found myself able to fuck her pussy for more than a few strokes, making her crawl at the edge of the table from the prolong orgasm.

“Fuck Percy!” Rachel groaned out, her hands trying to steady me so that she wouldn’t be overwhelm by the orgasm that I hit her with, “I just came…”

“I know babe…” I smirked at her laying on the table with her gasping for air.

After filling her up, I slowly withdrew my cock from her pussy, making sure to enjoy her pussy walls squeezing me as I was pulling out. With only the tip inside her, I grin devilishly at the sight before pushing all the way back in, surprising her and making her moaned and yelp.

“Percy…” She said my name in a half moaned, half giggled manner.

I smiled at her, feeling all our combine fluids inside her and wetting my dick up. I sighed heavenly, feeling extremely satisfy with myself. Looking at Rachel, the oracle of Camp Half-Blood, I felt a moment of proudness, where I was able to conquer another girl and make her mine. It was more than I was expecting, though I doubt that I was going to stop now with so many other girls in camp that I could fuck and make them submit to me.

“You like that?” I asked the oracle.

Rachel was barely conscious at this point, groaning in incoherent sentence while trying to crawl at my chest and abs. I laughed, then fully pull out of her pussy and leaving her a wet mess on the table top. I didn’t want to leave her like this, especially when cum began to leak out of her, flowing out and dripping down on the wooden mahogany table and on the carpet. But it seem like she enjoy being used, so I smiled before leaving her alone and walk back to the group sex happening in the middle of the room.

“Damn…” I commented.

The fucking continued. No one showed any signs of slowing down or getting tired when there were so many people that could be fucked with. The partners switched again, but before I could tell who was screwing who, someone wrap their arms around me and push their body against my shoulder.

“Mmm… I bet everyone is having a fun time.” The Goddess of love said next to me.

Surprised at her return, I smiled at her, “Hey Aphrodite, when did you teleport back?”

She shrugged, then looked at me with a naughty grin, “I see you’ve done Rachel justice, Percy…”

I smiled at what she said, “And I see you have a few white strings on your face, Aphrodite…”

Aphrodite looked surprised what my revelation. She giggled when she felt her face, drawing up someone’s cum before licking them in her mouth, “Oops… I guess you like that, didn’t you?”   
“Hard to say that I don’t…” I laughed.

Wondering if we are going back to my cabin and having that orgy that Annabeth and my dad mention, I asked her the exact question on my mind, “So, are we going back to my cabin now?”

Aphrodite smirked, “Yeah…”

I nodded, about to tell everyone that Aphrodite was here and we are going to teleport back to my cabin. I wanted to tell everyone to stop, get dress so we could get going as soon as possible, but Aphrodite shush me up with her finger.

“I want to teleport back like this…” Aphrodite said, “Like without them knowing about it.”

“Oh?” I asked.

“… But I can’t do it alone.” She said, “How about you help me out? I heard Artemis gave you a gift too.”

I nodded, knowing now that Aphrodite probably have a connection with Artemis and knew that she gave me a gift too.

“Okay.” I said, grinning at the surprise teleportation that we were about to hit everyone with.

Aphrodite smiled, then held my hand and said, “So focus on everyone here, and I will focus on bring us back to you cabin, sound good?”

“Yep.” I said, already keeping everyone in mind.

“Cool. On the count of three. Three, two, one.” Aphrodite said.

Just like that, we were suddenly teleported back to my cabin. Everyone was a little shocked at the change of scenery while they were fucking, probably too busy with themselves to know that Aphrodite had returned and me and her just teleported everyone back to my home sweet home. Yet, as I look around, I couldn’t recognize it because the entire cabin was filled with beds around all corners of the carpet floor. A lot of cushions and love pillows all over the place. Silky sheer robes of all colors hang from the ceiling, and there was nowhere in sight where it doesn’t look like a love shack. The only place where it remained what I remember was the hot tub, where it was still the same as before with water flowing out of the fish statue’s mouth.

“Whoa…” I said in awe, “Is this what you were doing, or rather preparing for us?”

Aphrodite smirked, “No, I just used magic.”

“So what were you doing before that?” I asked, intrigue to know what she was up to.

Aphrodite smirked, leaving my arms and walking away from me.

“Not what... it’s who I have been doing it with…” Aphrodite grinned.

Everyone stop fucking now, looking at Aphrodite going for my front door before opening it.

My jaws drop to the bottom of the beds when I notice that Travis, Nico, Connor, Will, Silena, Piper, Drew, and Katie were standing in front of my cabin, looking just as shock as we were about this whole thing.

Even though everyone knew what was going to happen now, nobody said a damn words. Too shocked to know that they were more people to fuck in this orgy.

I quickly recovered with a smile, looking around the group and said loud enough for everyone to hear me, “So, Let’s start this orgy, shall we?”


	9. Aphrodite & Slutty Daughters Have Some Fun

**Disclaimer: I don’t own the Percy Jackson series.**

**_Chapter 9_ **

**_ Piper  _ **

Back In Camp Half-Blood

It’s been a while since I’ve settle down in camp half blood, and I am getting to know a lot people really, really well. Silena, the head of the Aphrodite cabin, had been a huge help. She was the one who took care of me when I don’t understand what to do or where I am supposed to go. Well, it’s been a few weeks and I am already enjoying my time here.

“Hey Piper.” Someone said.

Looking up from the book I was reading, I saw Silena wearing a beautiful red dress with spaghetti straps, which stopped just below her knees. Her make up wasn’t all that crazy. Compare to her usual make up, I think this looks better.

“Going somewhere?” I ask.

Silena smiled, “Yeah.. and I want you to come with me.”

I scrunch my eyes while glancing at the clock, wondering where she wants me to go with her, “It’s twelve at night, Silena. Can’t it wait till morning?”

I said, “Plus, what’s so important anyway? Are you going to see Charles?”   
“What?”

I sigh, pointing at the dress she’s wearing, “You obviously have something planned wearing that dress… I mean, it just looks like you are going out to a club or something.”

“Alright! Alright! I am seeing Charles, okay.” She said; and by the sound of her voice, I guess she’s pretty impatient about seeing her boyfriend.

“Please… Just trust me, okay?” She said, whining with her adorable puppy face.

After all that I’ve been through, I don’t trust anyone more than I trust Silena. I know that whatever she wants me to do can’t be that bad. 

“Okay. Fine, where are we going?” I smile.

She drew out something from behind her, place it on my bed and said, “It’s a surprise.”

“What is this?” I asked, flatting it out on my bed, “Uhh… Wait, you want me to wear this?”

Her eyes tingle with joy when I hold it up, “Yup!”

_-Line Break-_

“I look ridiculous.” I said, staring at the sundress I was wearing.

“Oh you look beautiful, Piper.” Silena said, then drag me with her, “Come on.”

“You still haven’t told me where we are going?” I ask.

“I told you, Piper.” She said, “It’s a surprise.”

Rolling my eyes, I said, “Right… a surprise.”

Leading me outside the cabin, we sneak down the cabin area and enter the forest where capture the flag takes place. As we head north of the beach, I suddenly came to question about the fact that we are wearing dresses in the middle of the woods, especially at night. 

“We are almost there…” She said with a rushing tone.

“Geez. You are in a hurry.”

A few more trees passed by us, until we’ve reached a small field with beautiful green grass and a cave right in front of us.

“Uhh… a cave..? That’s the surprise?” I ask.

Looking closely at the cave, I wonder why Silena would take me here. At the exact same time, I realize that the cave was cover by a silky pink curtain, and there are lights inside. More importantly, I could hear sound and noises coming from behind the curtain, but I couldn’t figure what it is.

“What is this place?” I ask.

I saw a smirk on Silena’s face, and from my experiences that would only mean that something, either good or bad (but probably bad), is going to happen.

“You wanna know a secret?” She said, totally didn’t answer my question.

“I have a feeling I don’t want to… but go ahead.” I said.

Silena rolled her eyes, “You promise you’ll keep this a secret though, okay? We can’t let Chiron know about this.”

Now it’s my turn to roll my eyes and scrunch my eyebrows, “Whoa. What’s so secret about this cave?”

She smirked, like she’s about to say something that will blow my mind, “Do you love having sex?”

Again, she didn’t answer my question, but I was too busy chocking on my own spit as I gave my friend a bewilder look, “Do I what..???”

“Love having sex…” She said, “Because I love having sex. When I found this cave a while back, I thought about using it as a personal sex cave. You know, since Chiron won’t allow sex in camp boarders.”

“So one day I was having a good time with Charles, then Drew wander in on me riding my boyfriend. I was so shocked that she saw me, but I never expected her to strip out of her clothes and ask if she could join us. Charles didn’t want to, of course. But I never had a threesome before so I just had to let her join.”

“Charles didn’t say anything after Drew start kissing me… guess I couldn’t blame him…” She smirked, “After my boyfriend pound the shit out of the both of us, we thought that having another threesome would be cool. That’s why I brought you here!”

I couldn’t even form words… “So why did you bring me here?”

“Well, I thought you might like to have some fun.” She said, “You know, joining us.”

“Uhh… Whauughhhh?”

“Oh come on, Piper.” She whined, “You are like the nicest girl in the Aphrodite cabin.”

“So?”

Silena sighed, “So, you’ve gotta loosen up. You know, enjoy life. Plus, don’t tell me that you’ve never thought about having sex with random people before.”

“But that only happens in…” I said, then realizing something, “So THAT’S why you want me to wear this dress…”

She smiled when I figure out her plan all along.

“How many people are in there?” I ask, just out of curiosity.

“Hum… Well, my boyfriend and Drew is definitely coming along, but I heard that Nico is also coming.”

_Nico? Wait… the son of Hades is also in there?_

As much as I like him during that time when he showed me around camp half-blood, I was hesitant to talk to him because I was so shy back then. I remember that I didn’t even want to talk to anyone, nor Percy, which he was by far the most handsome boy I’ve seen.

Now that I know that Nico might be inside that cave, my heartbeat started raising. I didn’t even know why… It’s not like I like.. like him or something. I just find him very attractive, that’s all.

“Nico is in there..?” I ask.

“Yeah.. but why did you…? Oh!” Silena smirked, “You like him?”

My eyebrows scrunch together, “What..?”

“No..! No way, Silena.” I scoff, “Why would I like that dude?”

“Well, you face says otherwise.” She said, “Anyway, I am waiting for you..”

To be completely honest, I was too shock from the weird noises that coming out from behind the silky curtains, but I wasn’t totally rejecting the idea of having a threesome. And It’s not like I never had sex before… I just didn’t really enjoy my first time with my ex-boyfriend. Plus, it’s been a while since I had some… and I am dying to relieve some stress.

_NO! No no no no No!_

I ain’t going to have a threesome… That’s just…. not right.

_But…_

It’s Silena, and you trust her with your life. If she say that it’s going to be fine, what’s the worst that can happen?

_You are definitely not having a threesome, Piper..!_

Ughh… It’s been so long since I have something that satisfy my needs, so long… I want it so bad, but my morals…

“Piper..?” Silena said, bring my attention to her, “So, you wanna come in?”

“Uhh.. I am… (Gritting my teeth) Naw.. You go ahead.” I said, somehow regretting my decision.

“Alright. But you are definitely missing out on the fun.” She smirked, pinching my cheeks.

She walked inside, leaving me alone in the woods with nothing but a dress to block the chilly wind. When she lifted the curtains, I saw a glimpse of Drew and Charles, but I couldn’t tell what they were doing. In addition, I saw someone else too, a girl, but I couldn’t tell who she was. The girl look back at Silena coming in from the curtains, and I immediately recognize who that is, “MOM!?”

Aphrodite looked beyond Silena, seeing me and immediately smile. She is wearing her beautiful lace tan dress with one strap on her left shoulder. I was so shocked I almost didn’t see that there are white strings on her face.

“Piper! Oh goodie.. Did Silena bring you to join us?”

I gasp, mouth open as my mother stood up and walk outside the cave, walking towards me, “Hey, Piper… You can come in, you know?” She smirked.

“But… Mom..?!” I said.

It’s like I couldn’t comprehend that my mother was in this threesome, or foursome or five-some since there are five people in there.

“Are you starting an orgy?” I ask.   
She smiled, then move out of the way so I get to see what’s going on inside. I gasp yet again, seeing Charles with his shirt off, his pants right under his knees, and his erected cock inside Drew’s mouth. She was wearing a similar dress as Silena was wearing, but her shoulders straps were hanging off her arm and it almost seem like it’s going to fall off along with the rest of her dress. Plus, it was super weird seeing Silena’s boyfriend with another girl running her tongue up and down the bottom of his shaft. I could also see Nico totally nude, his dick semi-hard and laying on a bean bag with his head thrown back. He looked as handsome as ever.. not that I was noticing… Anyway, focusing back on my mother, I see that her face was plaster with strings of white cum, definitely from Nico.

“Wow..!” I said.

Having seen what’s going on, it’s getting harder and harder to control myself as I squirm my legs together. Even my panties were getting damp and wetter. Drew and Charles didn’t even seems to register that I was looking straight at them. Charles just keep holding onto Drew’s head as Drew continued to bob up and down on his impressive cock, emitting sounds of groans and many throaty moans when Drew bathed her tongue all over his head.

“So…?” Aphrodite said, “Coming in?”

Unconsciously, I moan out, “Yeeaaa…??”

My morals were all gone instantaneously, leaving me feeling nothing but hungry.

Silena and Aphrodite laughed, “Ha! I think she’s too horny to get started.”

Dragging my almost limp body, we all piled in the cave as Silena immediately went up to Charles and Drew.

“Hey baby..” Charles said, noticing his girlfriend, “I didn’t know Piper was coming along…”

“Well, she is now.” said Silena, giving his boyfriend a kiss, “Mmm… You like Drew sucking you off?”

Charles groaned in respond as soon as Drew lick the bottom of his shaft nice and slow, then she took his seven inches cock and point it upward, so that she could lick his balls and his cock while Charles knees buckled and shake.

“Oh Gods…” He gasped at Drew’s sudden action.

For a brief second, Drew pulled her lips off his member and said, “Hey Silena, wanna suck his cock with me?”

Seeing that her boyfriend is enjoying himself so much, Silena smile and kneel to suck his boyfriend’s balls. Charles moaned incoherently, holding onto Drew’s and his girlfriend’s head in a weak attempt not to collapse. In the end, he fell over on a bunch of cushions laying on the floor. Both Silena and Drew laughed.

“Wow, I guess we are just that good, huh?”

“Yep.” Silena snickered.

Both girls immediately bend down, crawl to Charles on all fours and their butts sticking out. Immediately, they start blowing him off again.

_Holy hell…. That was so hot!_

I stare at the scene, slack jawed and just complete consume in feeling sexually aroused.

“Piper..?” I heard.

Looking anywhere for my mother, I realize that she’s not standing around me anymore, but at the bean bags area and sucking off Nico. I gasp when I saw that Nico was hard, even though he was still semi-soft earlier ago.

_He must have insane stamina if he is this hard already.._

My mother’s face was sill plaster with his cum, and it almost looks like it turned Nico on a lot more since his stunning seven and a half inch cock was throbbing restlessly. And to tell the truth, even I wasn’t able to resist and rub my crotch through my dress, staring at Aphrodite as she licked and graze her nose over the bottom of Nico’s shaft and then resume sucking his head with her plump lips.

“Oh Lady Aphrodite…” Nico moaned.

If I was Nico right now, I don’t think I would even be able to hold off that well if I was in his chair right now. I mean, just looking at his head being squeezed by my mother’s lips…. God, it sent chills down my spine.

“Piper..?” said Aphrodite, “You gonna come over here and participate or are you going to stand there the whole night?”

Even though I am a girl, I am surprised that I got horny and arouse looking at my mother’s feature. Her face covered in cum was a huge turn on for me, especially when some drip on her lips as she lick them off while sucking his cock. Her body was nicely tan and slim, with a C to D cup boobs. Her dress hugs her curves perfectly and her long, smooth legs really shown off the best things about her, being the Goddess of love.

“Uhmm…”

Nico turned his head to me, smiling, “Don’t worry, love… I won’t bite.”

Then he chuckled, “Not yet anyway…”

I smile unsurely at him, even though I was too shock to show any emotions just moments ago. After seeing everything, there is no doubt that I want to be in this… orgy thing? However, I was still a little apprehensive about doing anything because… well, I’ve never done anything like this before.

“Come on, Piper..” My mother said, “I can tell you are horny, so come over here..”

Consciously, I could feel the charmspeak in her voice, but I didn’t fight it.

Finally taking a few steps inside, I realize that for a cave of this size, it’s pretty impressive how Silena manage to decorate it all. I mean, there were a bunch of cushions laying on a few side of the cave, with some bean bags on top of it. Even the floor is all carpet, it’s soft and had a thin layer of foam mattress with sheets cover laying on top of it, covering the entire cave floor except for one area where there is a huge and white bed / couch level with the rest of the mattress. There were colorful sheers curtains hanging over the top of the cave while a warm light were brightening the cave through the curtains. It almost felt like Silena used some magic spell to decorate all of this to make it so beautiful, I wouldn’t be surprised if it was.

Reaching for my sandals, I pull them off one by one and left them at the front of the cave while walking over to where Nico is holding onto my mother’s head, making her deepthroat. When they saw me next to them, Nico let my mother go and she gasped in breaths of air before smiling at me.

“Attagirl, Piper” Aphrodite smirked while jerking his big shaft, “You wanna give it a go with Nico?”

In my midst of hesitation, even though I want to suck him off so bad, I ask, “Are you sure this is okay?”

“Silly girl.. Of course!” She smirked, “Now kneel down here and give Nico a good time.”

Turning my focus on the cock below me, I kneel and bend over so that his enormous cock was in my face. I never really done anything like this before, just one time with my ex-boyfriend and his average cock. Now that I am staring at this huge piece of man meat in front of me, I couldn’t help but drool all over my chin.

_It’s so much bigger up close…._

“Give it a lick. You’ll definitely like it.” My mother said.

Doing exactly that, I gave the head of his cock a lick and it bounce back and forth.

“Piper…” Nico moaned softly.

A fire of hunger ignite in me. Every feeling of hesitation gone when I lick his cock and made him moan. Instantly, I was hook onto the taste of his cock. It taste weirdly good. I even got some of his pre-cum in my mouth, probably the best cum I’ve ever tasted. His moans encourage me and immediately I want to pleasure him more. Seeing how he’s so big, I couldn’t wait to put him in my mouth.

“Damn Nico… You taste good!” I exclaim.

Both Aphrodite and Nico smirked, then my mother said, “How about we give him the time of his life, Piper?…. Shall we?”

I smile at my mother, gaining all the confidence I needed and at the same time, desperate for his cock, “Hmm… Can I get his cock? It’s been so long since I’ve done blowjobs.”

Aphrodite gave a nodding agreement, then bend down to suck on his balls, leaving Nico in a bunch of incoherent moans, “Oh Hell….”

Taking his cock in my hand, I jerk it off a few times before giving it another slow, agonizing lick right on the bottom of his shaft as it bounced back and forth.

“Ugh.. Piper! Please…”

Hearing Nico groaned as he begged for me to please him was basically the most erotic thing that had ever happened to me. Surprisingly, I want to tease him just to see how he would react to it, so I just keep breathing hot breath on his cock and licking the bottom of his head and shaft. To my surprise, he was throbbing so bad I think he might be in a state of unbelievable pain and pleasure.

“You like that, Nico…?” I ask, bring his shaft to rub my face and cheeks.

Even though he was trying to hold back with a constipated expression, I saw a brief grin on his face before he whimpered out, “Can’t… complaint…”

I smile, then I proceed to glide my lips across his shaft before enveloping his head in my mouth, sucking gently on it.

“Mmm….” I moan out.

_Such a tasty cock…._

I couldn’t help myself anymore, I put more pressure on his head and shaft, making Nico shudder for a second before he put one hand on the back of my head and urge me to start sucking him away. Bobbing down, I try to engulf as much of him in me as possible. In the end, I have about four inches of his cock in my mouth, the rest of his shaft I try to make up for by jerking him off and occasionally swirling my tongue around his head.

His moans were increasingly louder, and in a few minutes I could feel his shaft throbbing like its about to blow.

“Piper… Lady Aphrodite… I am about to… blow!” Nico warned.

Aphrodite pulled her mouth off his balls, then lean over to lick his cock whenever it within her reach. Seeing as we are about to get cum on, I also removed my mouth and just tongue him in all the right places, hoping he would blow up faster.

Soon enough, he blew up and his first shot fired onto my face.

“Holy.. gods!!! Ugh….hhh….” He moaned as soon as he started cumming.

I laugh and giggle, feeling his spunk spray us and giving us our reward. I couldn’t see my face, but I bet it’s full of cum.

“Wow…” I said, rubbing some cum off my cheek with my fingers, “That’s a lot of cum.”

Sticking my cum fingers in my mouth, I almost faint from how good it tasted. Just like me, Aphrodite was also licking up Nico’s sperm from her lips. She mewed contently and look up at Nico with her sexy, innocent eyes.

“Damn girls… I gotta get more blowjobs from you two.” Nico said, patting my head.

“Anytime for your big cock, Nico.” I wink at him, and it somehow cause his now flaccid dick to throb a little bit.

Over the distance, I could hear Silena’s boyfriend groaning loudly, holding onto the girls heads as they used their lips to envelop his cock. Finally, Charles couldn’t take it anymore and grunt, blowing up his load all over their faces.

“Hmm… Charles, cum all over me..” Drew moaned, getting splash with Charles’s spunk.

After maybe fifteen seconds, he slumped back down on the cushion and laying his head back. Silena giggled at her boyfriend, then lick up strings of cum on her face.

She smiled and said, “Damn babe. You came so much more than last time…”

“Ugh… well, what can I say? You two suck the living shit out of me.” He laughed.

While Silena and Drew were busy drinking his cum, he looked over at us and smiled at me and Aphrodite, “Well, seems like the nice girls has finally turned bad.”

I smile, then wink at him.

Suddenly, Drew and Silena climb and crawl their way to the middle of the cave. I decide I would join them too, and before I know it Drew was kissing me and my face to get a taste of Nico’s cum.

“Wow… I didn’t know you taste that good, Nico.” Drew complimented.

In respond, Nico got up from the bean bag, then walk over with his almost flaccid dick hang from his waist.

“Get me hard, then you can have some more, babe.” He smiled.

Drew immediately got to working on him, while Silena and I were sitting with our legs behind our butts, waiting for something to happen.

“Well, I think it’s our time now, right boys?” Aphrodite said.

She finally got up from her position and walk over to the couch / bed. Laying down on it, she pushed her dress teasingly up to her waist until her very fancy panties were shown, “So, Charles… Ready for a once in a life time opportunity to eat the Goddess of love’s pussy?”

“Why you don’t even have to ask…” Charles snickered as soon as Aphrodite spread her legs and welcome him.

Now Drew is blowing off Nico right by us and my mother is currently getting eat out by Charles, filling the wall in the cave with nothing but the echoes of our moans and the guys’ groans.

“Hey.” I heard a whispered in my ear.

Turning around, I saw Silena and her face sort of clear up of cum, with a few exception.

“I told you it’d be fun joining us… So, you wanna invite someone else too?”

“What? Me…?”

“Yeah… and I’ve got just the right person in mind.” She smirked.

_-Line Break-_

_Knock knock…_

Knocking as gently as possible, I hope that Will answers the door to the apollo cabin.

_I still can’t believe that Silena wants me to invite Will to our orgy… Even though I know that Will likes me, from the stares during camp fire and looking away when I look at him, I don’t know if I can convinced him to join our orgy._

A few minutes later, Will answered the door, wearing nothing but his boxers shorts and a semi hard boner.

_Hmm.. maybe it’s going to be easier than I thought._

“Ugh… Piper? Whatever it is, I am sure it can wait until tomorrow, okay?”

Before he could shut the door, I grab his wrist and pull him back.

“Piper? What are you doing?” Will mumbled, not enough time to react before I kiss him.

“Muummmmmu……!”

Just to be a little bit more convincing and unfair, I gave his crotch a rub with my hand. And since he’s only wearing his boxers and already semi hard, he responded immediately, growing harder as I tingle with his balls.

Finally, he managed to pulled himself away from me.

“Piper!” He almost screamed, “What are you…?”

“Aww… Will, are you having a little trouble inside your boxers?” I smile seductively, “Do you want me to help you out?”

“Help me out….? What..? Piper, what happened to you?”

“Just trying to enjoy myself, Will. I know you like me a lot…” I smile.

Will scrunched his eyebrows, almost wondering how I know about his little secret.

“Do you fantasize about me, Will?” I said, then execute my plan, “Do you fantasize about my body…? Like… what’s underneath this dress I am wearing?”

I could tell I got him hooked when he swallow his spit.

“Do you like to see it first hand?” I ask, pushing my body against him, making sure to “accidentally” slip one strap off my shoulder, “Hmm.. I can tell you are getting horny, aren’t you?”

He gulped again, and this time he’s pay full attention.

“You naughty boy.” I said, tip toeing until I am level with his ears, “Don’t you want to put your hands… all . over . my . body?”

As I said, I put his hands right where my ass is, feeling his hands grope me just a little bit.

“Piper…” He whined, which sounded so hot.

“Shh…” I shush him, “Let’s take this in the forest, shall we?”

Grabbing his hands, I lead him through where Silena has taken me. I was about half way there when I was suddenly push up again a random tree. It was Will who is now holding my hands up my head, pinning me and pushing his body again me.   
“Oh Piper, you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do this to you.” He smiled.

“Well, handsome… what are you waiting for?”

His smile widen, then hurriedly pull his cock out from his boxers. Once I saw it, I almost faint from his size. It was a monster, eight inches long when it’s fully erected.

“Like that, baby?”

I didn’t say anything, too shock from him and he just chuckled. Releasing my hand, he pushed me down to suck his cock, and I didn’t disappoint him and went right to it.

“Holy Shit! I can’t believe this is actually happening to me.”

I mumble a laugher, vibrating his cock in my mouth. He grunted louder after that, hanging on the tree so he won’t crumble and wobble with shaky knees.

Starting from the base, I lick it all around and finish off with a lick at the bottom. Then just like a while ago with Nico, I gave his head a squeeze with my lips, knowing that guys love that kind of stuff.

“Shit..!”

Not wanting to be a tease, I grab his shaft and bob my head down on his enormous cock. This time, I could only get about five inches down my mouth, and I am definitely a little apprehensive about doing deepthroat because I know it’s going to gag me at the beginning.

Will seemed a little disappointed that I couldn’t fit his whole thing in my throat, but he didn’t show it, probably because I am the one sucking his cock.

Jerking him off while sucking him, I know I have him so close to his unstoppable orgasm. Not wanting to waste anymore time, I build up my courage and force myself to deepthroat at least six inches of his cock.

“Holy shit…!” He moaned, grabbing my head and forcing me deeper.

Gagging nonstop, it only seemed to be more enjoyable for Will. Seeing how he’s super close to cumming, I force myself to keep deepthroating him. Will, now having the time of his life, start humping my mouth and stroking his cock down my throat. I gag even more from that…

“Piper… I am gonna cum!”

He cum, all right… so much so that it fill my throat with his white semen. Choking on too much of him, I couldn’t breath at all, but I manage to slowly push his cock outta my mouth and cough like I never did before. Cum was splattering out and drip on my sundress, and I hate when I get something I like dirty.

“Piper…” He moaned softly afterward.

I was still coughing nonstop, while Will was totally fine… more than fine actually. After a while I could finally breath, so I look up at him with a glare, staring at him with a dirty look and a mouth leaking his cum.

“You asshole! I thought I couldn’t breath….” I said, then slightly push him away.

Even though I was slightly mad at him, I just couldn’t stay focus on being angry with a bunch of his cum in my mouth. I swirl the thick cum around before swallowing it down, and gods, I’ve to admit he tasted even better than Nico.

Sheepishly, he said, “Sorry…”

Even though I just try my first deepthroat experience, I sure am going to keep more practice sucking big cocks, especially Will’s. Looking at his face, all innocent like for forcing me deeper down his cock, I couldn’t stay mad at him anymore, not when I want to get some more before we head inside the cave.

Leaving his cock be, I stood up on my feet and turn around until I am facing the tree. I put both my hand on the tree, supporting myself before I wiggle my ass at him. Will saw what I was planning, and his cock immediately went back up slowly.

“So, you are still hard…” I said, “And I am still horny…”

Lifting my dress up until I could reach for my panties, I pull them off and expose my pussy to Will. I didn’t even bother to remove the clothing off my legs, just kept it hanging on my thighs.

“Guess what I want to do now….” I ask him, teasing him in a way.

Will smirked, totally forgotten about the whole deepthroat thing and feeling guilty. His dick which was deflated just a while ago was semi hard again, and I wait patiently for him to get harder so I could feel his prick in my cunt.

“Hmm… Piper, I think I like this new you a lot more than the old you…” Will said, groping my ass cheeks and smack it a few times.

“Ommpphhh!! Ommpphhh!!!” I yelp at his smacks.

Feeling so horny, I hurriedly him up by shaking my ass and said, “Shut up, Will. Just fuck my pussy already….”

“Slut…” He mumbled, then push the head of his prick inside, stretching my unused pussy which hasn’t been used for the longest time.

With just the head of his dick inside me, I already moan out from how big it’s filling me up. If only his head is making me lose my mind, I couldn’t imagine how having his whole shaft in me would make me feel.

“Damn, Piper! Your pussy is so wet and tight.” Moaning himself, “When was the last time you got fucked?”

He didn’t wait any longer and plunge in without warning, making me scream though immediately got muffled by his hand.

“Shhh… We don’t want anyone to find us out here.” He said, then began to thrust.

What he fail to realize is that his thrust was making me scream regardless, not helping me in anyway with his no screaming proposition.

With each hard thrust, I was beginning to lose my mind from how good it felt. He let his hand go from muffling my screams and held my hips in both his hands, thrusting even harder while using my hips as leverage to slam his cock deeper and faster.

“ **Ahhh!!!** Will… Ugh, so good….” I scream anyway, “ **Harder,** Will…. **Fuck me Harder!** ”

“Hades, Piper… People are going to hear us…” Will said, but regardless giving me what I want.

At the moment, I didn’t really care at all if the whole camp was right beside us and looking at us fucking. All I know is that I want to cum, and with Will’s big thing pounding on me like a animal, I couldn’t care less or give any regards to my morals or decency.

“I don’t fucking care, Will… Just give it to me **harder**!” I scream yet again, “Ugh Fucking Hell… Shit, you are fucking me so good!!!”

Will laughed, “Babe, do you want it even harder?”

My forehead was covered with sweat, and even though my body and mind couldn’t take anymore of this, I whimper at him and beg, “Please…”

He smirked, giving my ass a good hard smack while going for a hammering pace which force a bunch of hight pitch yelps out of me. While he was furiously battering my pussy, he finally made it too much for me to take and I collapse on my knees. Luckily, his hands were still holding on to my hips, forcing me to stay standing.

“Oh yea… **Right there! Right there!** ” I screech.

His cock was throbbing so much as he was hammering my tight pussy. It grew even bigger in my pussy and I immediately know that he’s about to cum and fill me up. I give all that I had to slam my hips down to meet his cock deeper, creating a bunch of slap slap sound of our skins hitting each other.

“Oh Will… Are you gonna cum? Shit!!…” I ask, then scream when I felt him touch my g-spot for the first time of my life.

After that unbelievably pleasurable reaction, there was nothing from stopping Will as he continued to hit and rub that spot.

“Shit shit shit shiittt!!!!” I shout, howl into the night sky.

“Shit… You really are a slut on the inside, aren’t you?” Said Will, who is straining from holding back the pinnacle of his orgasm.

He was trying to hold back, though not for long because the way he kept on rubbing my g-spot was making my pussy squeeze him down harder and tighter. My juice were leaking down my legs as a result of him hammering my pleasure spot non-stop. It also make it easier for him to slide in and out of my wet pussy without any problems.

With my combine assault of being tight and wet for him, he was fighting a losing battle. I know soon enough he’s going to cum, regardless of how much he’s trying to hold back.

Even though I want nothing but his cock to keep hitting the deepest part of my pussy, I was well over exhausted and the same could said for Will too. So, I reach back and spread my ass cheeks, opening up for Will to have a more easy access to thrust both of us into our orgasmic delights.

“Will baby… cum all over my pussy, please… Make me a mess of your cum.” I whine.

Finally, I heard him grunt loudly and push his prick all the way up my cunt.

“Shit! Cumming, Piper…. **Cumming….!!!!** ”

Ropes after ropes of his delicious semen were spray inside me, making me cum as well. I crumble again on shaky knees from my intense orgasm but Will held me up as he kept cumming in me well after ten second later. I scream, feeling extremely sensitive from both of us cumming at the same time. When he finally stopped and my inside were painted white, I sigh and slump forward, leaning on the tree for support.

“Wow… Just.. wow….” I said in amaze.

The feelings in my pussy were all but gone, leaving me empty once Will pull his dick out. Slowly, his cum dripped from my pussy and some ran down my legs.

_Oh my god… I need to remember to ask Will to fuck me more often._

“Damn right, Piper… You can say that again.” He panted.

When I’ve gather up what’s little left of my subconscious and my strength, I stand back up on my wobbly feet and push my panties up my soaked up pussy. Then I straighten myself up, since I know that both Will and I still have a lot to enjoy for the evening.

“Remind me to fuck you more often…” I said, probably meaning every word.

“Not a problem, Piper… Any fucking time.” He said, “Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow?”

I smirked, knowing that he have no clue what I and Silena have planned for him.

“Not yet…” I said. “Come with me….”

Will scrunched his eyebrows. He didn’t even get a chance to put his dick back in his boxers before I drag him off to the deeper parts of the woods.

“Where are we going?” He asked, confused.

“Ta-daaa…!” I said, showing him the “orgy” cave.

Will scrunching eyebrows scrunch up even more, almost knitting them together. I have to suppress my laugher from just how confused he looked. I could see from the shadows of the curtain, showing someone standing up while the two girls blow him from below. I could also see someone nailing the third girl doggystyle. All the moans and groan were coming out from the cave loud and clear, which sounded so erotic and sexy.

“What… what’s going on?” Will asked, finally piecing the noise and the shadows together.

I smirked, “Well, Silena and Charles started an orgy with Drew, Nico, and my mother, now she wants you to join in so I came to get you.”

“Silena started an… orgy?”

“Yep! I was going to bring you here at first, but then I saw how… well, big you were down there. So I couldn’t resist getting some of you first…”

He was totally shocked. Not that I could blame him… I was feeling the same way he did when Silena first drop the news on me.

“So, you gonna come in?” I ask, unfairly teasing him by rubbing his dick hanging out of his boxer.

His expression changed, a smug look spread across his face.

“Hell… If Silena wants me to join her orgy, who am I to say no..?” He smirked, “Well, after you, milady.”

I laugh, then walk in front of him and swing the curtains open. Will followed swiftly behind me and now we were both inside the big cave.

Looking around me, I saw Silena pumping a dildo in and out her pussy; still wearing her dress. Meanwhile, Drew were getting double teamed by Charles and Nico, one in the front and one in her back end. Her dress was all over the place, getting torn apart from the rough fuck she is getting. Lastly, Aphrodite was kneeling and bending over to suck on Silena’s clit as Silena fucked herself with the dildo, her dress was gone and laying on one of the cushions. It was the first time I really saw my mother naked, and I have to admit she looked beautiful, a perfection. I guess they don’t called her the Goddess of love for nothing.

“Wow… this cave is impressive…” Will said, admiring how Silena decorated it.

“Hmm… I see something a lot more impressive, Will.” Silena said, stop fucking herself with the dildo, “Nice cock you’ve got there….”

Will turned his attention to Silena, getting instantly hard and said, “Nice pussy you’ve got there too, Silena…”

Aphrodite then stop licking Silena’s clit, then sat sideway with her legs behind her butt.

“Well, Nice of you to join us, Will.” Aphrodite said.

“Lady Aphrodite…”

Will bowed, but immediately my mother said, “Don’t worry about formality, Will… I am no lady right now, not when you are gonna pound my pussy later.” She smirked.

Will straighten himself back up, grinning at the fact that he’s gonna get some from the most beautiful women in the world.

“By the way, what took you two?” Silena asked.

Will chuckled and I blush sheepishly, “Don’t worry about it, Silena…” I said.

“Oh! Did you fuck him in the forest?” She laughed, “Hmm.. You are such a slut, Piper.”

I shake my head in respond, “Shut up, Silena.”

“Dude, you fucked Piper in the forest…?” Charles asked, not losing focus on Drew’s pussy, “Damn, Will… I’ve gotta do that sometime.”

Will smirked at his best friend, “Hey Charles… getting some first class pussy there…”

Charles smiled and gave an especially hard thrust, earning a high pitch muffled moan from Drew’s mouth, “Word bro, I can’t believe that this orgy is actually happening.”

“Oh it’s happening alright… I think Drew like it harder, right Drew?” Nico said, and Drew shook her head in respond while having Nico’s cock in her mouth the whole time.

“How’s her mouth, Nico?” Will smirked.

Drew drew a long lick on his bottom shaft and bath her tongue all over Nico’s cock, and in respond he groaned and said, “Definitely hungry for my cock, that’s for sure.”

Will laughed, and climb on top of the mattress with nothing but his boxers and his dick hanging out. Immediately, Silena tackled him and kiss him as they fell backward on the mattress floor.

All of a sudden, I heard a loud grunt from Charles as he pull his dick out of her pussy, then immediately spraying her back with his cum. It a heavy amount of cum too, thick white strings of his milk plaster all over Drew’s back.

“Gods! Thanks Drew…” Charles said, smacking her ass as a reward.

Earning a yelp from Drew’s mouth, it only made Nico moan louder from her sucking his cock.

“Hey Will, do you want to try her pussy?” Charles said.

“Damn sure will…” Will said.

Will took Charles place on the bed / couch while teasing the tip of his cock in front of Drew’s pussy. Soon enough, I could hear them moaning as Will fucked Drew faster and Nico stuffed his cock deeper in her mouth.

“Oh Drew….” One of them moan, but I couldn’t tell because I was too busy rubbing my pussy to care.

Charles went back to the mattress side of the cave, and plop down on the mattress floor with his back leaning against a bean bag.

“Well, that was fun…”

Silena smiled and kiss her boyfriend briefly, “Baby, I still haven’t got fuck yet… Do you want to screw me now?” She asked.

“Baby, I love to… But I am not hard anymore…”

Aphrodite cut in, “Oh don’t worry Charles. I’ve got it.”

Immediately, his dick began to grow until it’s at full mast within second.

“Whoa! You can do that?”

Aphrodite laughed, “I am the Goddess of love, Charles. Don’t you remember?”

Silena giggled at her boyfriend’s expression, then she undid the zipper holding her dress together and remove it all at once. I was surprise when she threw the dress away that she wasn’t even wearing a bra and panties, and her pussy lips were covered with her juice when she masturbate earlier.

“Like it, baby?” Silena asked, then laughed when Charles drool a little bit.

Knowing that I am also going to get fucked again, I decide it would be easier to get rid of my sundress. So I did the same thing, getting the two straps off my shoulder and letting it fall down my body. Wearing a pinkish purple bra, I reach behind me to undo the strap and letting it fall down to my feet too. My 32C cup breast jiggle when my bra is gone, heaving up and down with each breath. With only my purple panties left, I remove it down my legs and realize that it’s stain with Will’s cum from earlier.

Now Silena is laying on the floor of the mattress and spreading her legs wide for Charles to fuck it. Just the sight of her in this pose was making me horny as hell, not to mention that I am a girl. Charles then lined his seven inches cock up with her cunt and push his revive hard cock inside her girlfriend, forcing a scream from Silena’s throat and a “Fuck yeah!” from Charles’s lips. 

Sitting beside Aphrodite, she is using the same dildo that Silena was using just a while ago, moaning from this big pink plastic cock. It was massive too, around nine inches in length and with a girth of six inches wide. She was sensually pushing it in and out of her pussy, probably drawing out the pleasure.

“Hey mom…” I said.

Aphrodite smiled, seeing that I’ve no partner and said, “Come, I’ve got a surprise for you…”

I wonder what that surprise would be, but I climb over to her as she reach for something under one of the cushions.

“Here we go…” She said, pulling out a purple double dildo with a length of at least twelve inches long, and about the same girth as her previous pink dildo, “Hmm… I can’t wait to fuck myself with this…”

Pushing one end of the dildo up her spread up cunt, she gestured me, “Well, don’t be shy…”

I smile. _Well, at least it better than not having anyone to fuck._

Crawling over and spreading my legs, I push the huge plastic cock up my cunt and moan. All the pervious numb feeling from Will’s pounding returned, and my pussy clinch around it while sucking it in to go deeper.

“Hmm…. so big!”

Pushing myself even further, the dildo was all but gone from sight and now my pussy is rubbing my mother’s pussy. It made the feeling even better, especially when she reach forward and pinch my clit in with her fingers.

“Oh oh.. shit! Oh gods…” I moan and stuttered in an inconsistence way.

I saw Aphrodite smirked before rubbing her pussy up and down my own, touching my clit and forcing me closer to my orgasm. Our combine juice were leaking out and making sloshing sounds from the big thing in my cunt. I try to move to rub my pussy against her to return the favor, but I was too weak from just how pleasurable this feels.

“Just relax and enjoy, Piper…” She smiled, “I am gonna make you cum and squirt like a river..” 

Just thinking about me squirting even though I’ve never squirt before was making me hornier and my pussy all tingly. Now, I want nothing but to have my first squirting experience.

Soon enough, Aphrodite had enough of this foreplay and went right into business. She reached for my pussy with one hand, spreading it wide and stick two fingers up there, along with the big dildo. I have never experienced anything like this before, having a finger and a cock up my pussy, while getting my clit knead with her thumb. I scream intensely loud when she suddenly curl up her fingers and rub my g-spot so roughly, it hard to keep myself from losing my mind.

“ **Holy shit!!! Oh oh oh…!** ”

Almost at the pinnacle of cumming, I screamed, “Oh no… **I’m gonna… CUM!** ”

I felt it so hard, my cum gushing out of my pussy and it almost felt like I was peeing. Even though I was embarrass, I wasn’t sure if I even care as much because I just had my first squirt experience.

“Holy Shittt….”

After a full ten seconds of just gushing non-stop, I gave out my muscles and lay limp on my back, totally exhausted.

“Wowww….” 

Aphrodite laughed, then she pulled the dildo out of her pussy but left it in mine, “So, baby girl… How was it?”

“Oh gods… It was amazing, wonderful, mind blowing great…” I said.

After resting for a while, I finally found the strength and push myself up on my elbows. The feeling of the soak up mattress was underneath my butt, and I apologize to Aphrodite, “Oops… Sorry about squirting all over it.”

Aphrodite didn’t seem bother by it though. She waved her hand and soon enough the mattress was dry and clean, “No worries, Piper. Squirt as much as you from now…”

I smiled, then slowly withdraw the cock out of my pussy and left it at the side. Looking back at the group, Charles and Silena were totally finished, with Silena on all fours and Charles leaning on her back after cumming inside her. Will and Nico were all but done with Drew, fucking her so fast and making the gorgeous babe moan with shaky knees. When Drew suddenly moan loudly, both of the boys grunt and came at the same time, filling the sexy babe up.

“Suck it all up, Drew… Good girl…” Nico mumbled, patting her hair.

Nothing but the sounds of us panting were echoing through the cave, everyone exhausted and tired from this orgy.

“So…” Aphrodite said, “You all ready to fuck some more…?”

Everyone looked at Aphrodite, wondering how we were going to fuck anymore when all our energy were exhausted, gone from fucking so much.

“Oh don’t worry boys, I’ve got something for you…” Aphrodite said, drawing something out from the cleavage of her dress, “Drink this.”

It was a long necklace with a small bottle hanging from it, and I didn’t need a detective to figure out what is in that small bottle. All the boys looked wildly at Aphrodite, shocked that she’s offering something like this.

“What..? You want to keep fucking, don’t you boys?” She smirked, “Don’t worry, it doesn’t have any side effects.”

No matter how reluctant they seem about using something like this, none of them protest. Will then walk over to Aphrodite and said, “Fuck… Might as well try it…”

Grabbing the small silver bottle, he gulped down the entire thing.

“Hold on, what about me?” Nico asked.

“It refills automatically, Nico.”

Nico walked over and drink from her necklace, taking every single drop from it. Charles was the last one and he too took a big gulp of that liquid inside.

“Shit… I don’t feel any different.” Will said.   
Aphrodite smiled.

As soon as she did, Will’s flaccid dick suddenly began to rise on its own, growing a lot longer and thicker than what it used to be. He was about eight inches long before, now it grew more than half an inch in length. His girth was even more impressive, from five inches to six inches, just like that dildo I fuck myself earlier with. Within ten seconds, he was straight up, even bending a little bit upwards.

_So frigging big…_

Charles dick also grew bigger, from his seven inches cock to it’s now eight inches monster. Although the potion was working it magic on him, it didn’t make his cock bend upward. It stood straight up, pointing at the ceiling of the cave.

Nico wasn’t far behind at all. His hard rod was a bending so much that it’s touching his pubic skin. His girth was the most impressive, seven inches in size, even though his seven and a half inches cock didn’t grow much in length.

“Holy crap… My dick is so much bigger!” Charles said.

“Dude, me too…” Nico said.

Will seemed the most surprised, probably because his cock is almost nine inches long now, “Is this a permanent effect?”

Aphrodite smiled wickedly, “Maybe…”

Will looked even more shocked. The fact that Aphrodite made his cock the biggest in the room means that he’s about to get fucked the most, and I plan on calling dibs on that.

“Shit, I feel so much energy in me…” Nico said.

“Word…” Charles replied.

After the boys were recovered from the larger cocks and their extra strength, Aphrodite asked, “Now are we ready to fuck?”

None of us got a chance to reply before I was lifted off to the bed / couch and push down on my belly, face down. It was Charles who was dominating me, straddling my ass and rubbing his cock all over my pussy folds.

“Oh fuck, Charles, give a girl some warning next time…” I said.

Charles chuckled, “Yeah yeah….”

He lifted my butt toward him a little bit, then without warning push his large cock in so hard I scream at the top of my lungs, “Oh Charles… Fuck!”

Since he never fucked me until now, I was getting used to his size and trying to adapt how I am going to squeeze him to draw out his pleasure. Regardless, I gave my pussy a clinch around his cock and immediately got a respond.

His humping went stronger, grabbing my ass cheeks as leverage to pound it even harder, “I always know you are a bad, bad girl, Piper…”

“Oh fuck me, Charles… I am a bad girl, give a bad girl what she deserve…” I said.

He suddenly slow down his stroke with each thrust, but hitting me harder whenever he shoved his cock in. I moan in disapproval, not like how slow but hard he’s taking it.

“Bad girls deserve to be punish… Piper.” He said, “You are not gonna get to cum unless I tell you to, okay?”

“No….” I whine, but I know there was no use, “Please, don’t tease me, go faster.”

I bit my fingernail and look back at him, hoping to sway him away from his punishment. It almost worked, until he realized that he’s torturing me and went back to being as slow and hard as possible.

I grumble, giving up in trying to persuade him. Instead, I focus on his cock slipping in and out slowly, drawing out my pleasure sense as I got more arouse and horny.

Looking back through my messy hair, I saw Drew sitting on top of Aphrodite’s face while Aphrodite was getting fuck missionary style by Nico. Nico had a proud expression on his face, probably because he was basically the first demigod to be inside the Goddess of love pussy. His face was also straining already, not a surprise considering that he IS fucking the Goddess of love. Not far from me and Charles, I saw Silena laying on her side on the bed, getting hammer in her asshole by Will’s cock. Silena was scream just as loud as I am, mumbling syllables and words that didn’t even make any sense. Soon enough, Silena buckled her hip and shook violently as she orgasmed. Above me, I felt Charles hit my pussy even deeper with each thrust right after Silena came. My best guess is that he likes it a lot when his girlfriend is getting fuck and receiving an orgasm from someone other than him.

“Dude, you like that kinky shit?” Will asked Charles.

More focused on me, he mumbled, “What?”

“You know, me fucking your girlfriend.” Will said again, “Seem to me like you like that shit.”

He stuttered, “Yeah. I.. just… just might like it…”

Charles was resisting and holding back, but I could tell he wasn’t going to last much longer in trying to fuck me slowly. He definitely lost this battle when I came and my pussy convulse around him, making him groan as he finally lost it and hammer me like a real animal.

“Fuck..! I can’t hold back anymore…” He said, “Pussy… so wet!”

I scream, buried my face in the cushion and scream out loud from just how hard and fast he’s going. Suddenly, my hands were lift from the cushion as Charles held them back as a way to get even deeper penetration, hitting my cervix every time he came in and out.

“ **Ahh fuck!!!!** ” I screamed.

Hitting my cervix really set something off in me, and now I couldn’t stop my pussy from spasming around his cock, leaking more and more juice until I could feel him slip so easily inside me.

“Piper… I… I’m.. gonna cum soon….”

I didn’t respond, too preoccupied from my second orgasm to hear what he said. A few more thrust and another few more later, I came hard, squirting a little all over him. He couldn’t last any more after that, pushing himself over the edge and plunge in at the exact same time when I squirt, firing his thick semen down my snatch and filling my womb up.

“Jesus Christ… **Charles!!!** ”

Releasing my hand, I collapse on the bed as did Charles on top of me.

“Ugh.. ugh Piper….” He moaned afterwards.

With each panting breath, I got closer to gaining back my muscles movements. Charles rolled off me and panted, laying on his back to catch his breath. All of a sudden, he laughed.

“Jesus Christ?” He asked me.

Realizing that mistake, I smile innocently and said, “Oops.. Old habits…”

He laughed and shook his head, “Okay…”

I sigh, feeling amazing from getting fucked by Charles. Flipping myself over so I am laying up, I try to see if the others are also finished when suddenly Charles grab onto my boobs and knead it, “Hmm… I am going to have to fuck you more often now, Piper…”

I whimper softly as he kneaded my boobs , then I try to return the favor and grab his dick. To my surprise, it was still semi erected, almost retaining his size and shape. He moaned as soon as I glide my middle finger across his bottom shaft agonizingly slow, in the end I went back to jacking him off to keep him hard.

“Ugh… You are really horny, aren't you?” 

“What do you think?” I smile and bit my lips teasingly.

When I felt that he’s at full mast, I let go of him and sat up on my butt, with my legs swung behind my ass. I could feel his spunk squeezing out of my pussy as I sat up, making a stain on the bed. Still, I didn’t care as much because I know that Aphrodite could clear it up as easy as waving her hand.

Looking at our companions beside us, Will was still fucking Silena asshole, but they switch from their previous position to now doggystyle. His hips continuously smacked her ass, making slap slap slap sounds until I heard a loud cry from Silena.

“ **Ugh… I’m so going cumming!!!** ”

She was so lost in her mind that she didn’t even realize her sentence didn’t even any make sense. I wasn’t paying attention to that though, not when I could see her pussy squirt as gush after gush of her cum were spray all over Will’s balls. He didn’t care one bit, letting her orgasm rocket through her then continue pounding her asshole. Soon enough, he grunted while leaning on her back, holding onto her nice 32D cup tits and fuck her until he came with a roar.

“Yeah! Take my cum, little slut!” He said, totally dominating Silena.

Silena whimpered, getting a bunch of mini orgasm as her ass was filled with white thick cream. Will, after relishing the feeling of her cum filled ass, rock in and out of her gaping hole a few more times before pulling out. A lot of his cum were dripping down her asshole, leaving another cum stain on the bed / couch.

“Oh… You.. you are so good with your cock!” Silena moaned, “I definitely have to invite you to fuck me more often now…”

“Happy to fuck you anytime and anywhere you want, babe.”

Now that they were done, I look at Nico, Drew, and Aphrodite as they fuck each other in the middle of the mattress floor.

Drew was still riding Aphrodite’s face, grinding her pussy and tighten her thighs around her head. Her hands were on Aphrodite’s belly, supporting herself and also using it as a way to lean up and kiss Nico. Being the Goddess of love, it was hard for Drew to keep her orgasm at bay. Every now and then, she would scream and squirt over Aphrodite’s fingers fucking her, while getting her juice licked when she sucked on her clit.

“Like that, Drew?” I ask her.

In respond, she tighten her calfs around our mother’s head, lowering her pussy closer to her warm mouth.

“Oh..! So frigging good!” Drew screamed, “Please make me squirt again…”

Aphrodite smirked, then resume to pleasuring the heck out of her daughter. Meanwhile, Nico was keeping a steady pace as he kept fucking her pussy in missionary style, and sometimes he would suddenly go in an agonizing slow pace to tease the Goddess before fucking her hard and faster again. Amazing, it’s working and I could tell by my mother’s face that she’s losing control of her orgasm.

“Oh god Nico…! Keep fucking me like that… Yea! Fuck me just like that.”

Nico was so close to cumming, so was Aphrodite and Drew. In a attempt to make it even more enjoyable, Nico grab her hips and ram his cock up her pussy, hitting her walls and g-spot and earning himself a loud scream from Aphrodite. He rammed his cock up a few more times before he pushed in as far as he could and came. Aphrodite and Drew also came, freeing those pend up juice from their pussies.

“ **Ahh gods!!!** ” Nico screamed, trembling as his orgasm finally hits an end.

Collapsing on the floor, Nico was wasted. Not that I can blame him anyway, he WAS fucking the Goddess of love and actually made her cum. It’s actually pretty impressive, I’d have to admit. It’s not everyday that a demigod could make the most gorgeous Goddess cum with wild abandon. Above Aphrodite, Drew was gripping the mattress cover tightly, then collapsed backward and landed with a thump, exhausted and definitely fucked happy.

“Hmm… I love it when my pussy is filled with cum.” Aphrodite said.

She caught her breath a lot faster than Nico and Drew, sitting up on her ass and letting his cum drip out of her. Waving her hand, our juice and cum staining the entire cave were immediately gone at an instant.

“Well, who wants to fuck me now?” Aphrodite asked.

Both Charles and Will nodded their heads, not losing focus when Aphrodite turn around to face them and open up her legs for them to see her pussy still leaking Nico’s cum.

“Hmm, boys… Do you want to fuck me at the same time?”

Seeing their face all blank, I know they hadn’t figure out what Aphrodite’s got planned for them. I know what she’s got planned… and I definitely know that Charles and Will were going to get their minds blown away. Aphrodite smiled, wiggle her fingers at them and said, “Come… Fuck me in my pussy and my ass at the same time…”

Will and Charles gasped at soon as she mention double penetrating her body, “Whaaughhh?”

Immediately, both boys were shocked out of their minds just like I’ve predicted. I could tell that they were hesitant, but with their cock bouncing back and forth after Aphrodite mention double penetration, they are definitely not going to refuse after that.

“Don’t worry! You two will love it so much… Now, don’t keep my pussy and my ass is waiting for you…” Aphrodite cooed, biting her fingernails and spreading her pussy with the other hand in an attempt to get them more horny.

Will broke down immediately, his cock was throbbing nonstop from the mental image of double teaming the beautiful Goddess. His smirked replaced his hesitation face and said, “You are such a horny slut, Aphrodite.”

In respond to what Will said, Aphrodite winked at him.

Smacking Charles on his arms, Will said, “Dude, you want her pussy or her ass?”

Charles was still frozen on his spot and drooling all over his chin, but a smile slowly creep up to his face as he said, “Definitely her ass.” 

Will smiled at his friend, then he walked over to Aphrodite and lay down next to her. Aphrodite immediately climb up on Will’s lap and straddle her pussy above his cock, grinding and moaning at the same time.

Charles snickered, “I am going to enjoying fucking your ass, slutty Aphrodite.”

Going forward, he kneeled down just behind Aphrodite’s ass and rub his cock against her tight hole. Will also did that same thing, positioning his cock until it’s right below her pussy.

“Get inside me, boys… Fuck me good!”

They didn’t waste any time and ram inside her holes, uttering loud moans, whimpers, and groans. Just from their facial expression, I know that they were tremendously enjoying her tight cunt and her clinching asshole.

“Oh my god! So Good!!!” Charles said, already fucking her ass. Then Will mumbled, “Shit… Fucking shit!! So tight…”

Both of them started thrusting, leaving Aphrodite in a moaning wreck.

“Mmm… Mmmm..!!!” Aphrodite mewled, “You two are so naughty… Ugh..! You like that, boys? Like to double team my pussy and my ass?”

Dirty talking did the trick. Now Charles and Will were going animal in her holes. Instead of being anxious, Aphrodite seemed to welcome the rough fuck they were about to put her through.

_Who am I kidding? Of course she wants them to be rough…._

Beside looking at them, I heard someone else moan and look to my right.

“Ugh… You girls are amazing.”

Already recovered, Nico was sitting on the cushion, laying back against the wall and letting Silena and Drew blew him back to life. Since I wasn’t doing anything else other than sitting on the bed / couch, I crawl my way over and join them.

“Hmm… You just can’t stay away from my cock now… Isn’t that right, Piper?”

“What can I say, Nico…” I smirk innocently.

I loll my tongue out like a good slut and happily lick and suck on his balls, “I am a cock hungry slut…” I said, winking at him.

In respond, he shivered a little bit with the combine assault of Silena and Drew rubbing their mouths against his cock and me sucking his balls. It’s not long before he got hard, especially when three beautiful Aphrodite girls are giving him a blowjob.

“Mmm… Do you three wanna get fuck one last time?” He asked.

Seeing all of his nodding out head simultaneously, he smirked and stood up on his feet, bring Drew and Silena over and threw them on the mattress floor.

“Get on top of each other, sluts…” He said, “I am going to fuck both of you at the same time.”

Immediately, Silena got on top of Drew. Drew had her legs spread apart, with her knees in the air and her feet planted on the floor. Silena was on top of Drew, straddling her while lowing her pussy until it’s slamming against Drew’s cunt. Their tits were touching each other, and bodies rubbing together, making the position even more hot and exciting for Nico. It’s no surprised that his hard cock was bouncing off his pubic skins in excitement, and immediately thrust in with full force inside Silena’s pussy.

With so much fucking the last couple hours, every girls pussies must be pretty lose by now. Still, that’s didn’t stop Nico from enjoying the most out of her sloppy pussy, full of Will’s cum from earlier mixed with her juice, nicely damp and wet for Nico to get a much deeper penetration.

“Yeah Nico, fuck me like a bad little slut! Ugh, just like that… right there… right there!!!”

“Mmugh… You are really horny tonight, aren’t you?”

“Ugh yes! I am so horny! I am so horny for you cock! Pull my hair… Pull my hair back and fuck me like a dirty bitch!”

Nico did exactly just that, pulling on her hair and using it to fuck her even harder, deeper, faster, and crazier. Just when Silena was about to orgasm from his crazy thrusts, he pulled out and Silena try to push her hips back to keep him in there. No use though, and know Nico is rubbing his tip on Drew’s pussy, making the slutty girl whimpered his name.

“Nico..” She panted, “Oh Nico… use me like a fuck doll, please…”

At the mention when Drew wanted Nico to fuck her like a fuck doll, I got so horny I could feel the slipperiness between my thighs. I couldn’t help but rub my thighs to stimulate my folds as I watch in awe when Drew got fuck. That wasn’t enough for me, so I slip my fingers down my crotch and stick a finger in me.

“Hmm…” I moan and sigh.

“Nico Nico Nico!!!” Drew screamed as she orgasmed.

_Probably because she hasn’t got a dick in her after Charles fucked her, maybe that’s why she orgasmed so fast…._

Nico gritted his teeth in an weak attempt to hold back. It worked, surprisingly, as he waiting until Drew calm down from her squirt before pulled out and resume fucking Silena.

This went on for a while. Nico fucking Silena, letting her orgasm before switching to fuck Drew, let her orgasm too, before going back to fuck Silena. All of them were exhausted, from the sweat on their bodies slamming into one another, the sweat on their brows, and even from Nico’s undeniably slower thrust means that they are about to finished.

“ **Cumming…!!!** ” Nico warned.

Pulling out after a few more thrust in Drew’s pussy, he came all over their snatch and covered it with his cum.

“Wow… ugh god!” Nico moaned, collapsed on the mattress floor and barely breathing from how hard he’s panting.

Silena and Drew, not having the strength to get off one other, stay like that and rub their pussy to get Nico’s cum before tasting his delicious sperm.

“Piper…?” I heard my name.

Looking behind me, I saw Charles and Will standing with their flaccid dick pointing at me. They have a huge grin on their faces, but who wouldn’t after having their first time with the Goddess, Aphrodite. Behind them, Aphrodite was sprawling over the mattress cover, leaking so much cum in both her holes.

“Mom?” I ask.

Aphrodite sat up slowly, then looked at me with her legs behind her ass, “Well, that was probably the most fun I’ve had in a while…”

Realizing that my mother is still conscious, I smile at her, “Most fun I’ve had in a while too, mom… ”

Aphrodite pointed to the two boys, then said, “Oh Piper… I think more fun is heading your way.”

Looking at the two dicks in front of me, I didn’t even need to think to know what’s she’s talking about.

I smile at the two boys, making whimper as if I am begging for them to fuck me already. Pushing my fingers out of my pussy, I lift both my legs up, keeping them side by side together while showing Charles and Will of my pussy squeezed together by my thighs.

“Get it hard in my pussy, then double team me like how you double teamed my mother…” I said.

Drooling all over the place, I didn’t expect anything less from Will when he slowly guide his limp dick, still five inches long, by the way, into my pussy. He immediately moaned, and I try my best to clinch my muscle to get him to grow hard inside me.

“Oh fuck!” I cry, feeling him get bigger inside my cunt.

To me, it was a wonderful feeling of him getting hard inside. It’s expanding my pussy and it somehow created a feeling that I am not used to.

With his dick semi hard, he began thrusting without remorse. I lay there, my boobs bouncing back and forth and voice crackle from his pounding.

Soon enough, he was fully erected with his nine inches cock. Still, he didn’t give up thrusting until Charles smacked him on the arm.

“Dude… I think you are hard enough, man…”

Will smiled at his friend sheepishly, “My bad… Her pussy though… so great!”

Will stood up, climb over to my head and offer me his cock to suck on. I greedily suck on it as hard as I could, after adjusting my head sideway so I have a better attempt to get his thing down deeper in my mouth.

Charles, on the other hand, set himself kneeling down right where my pussy is, begging to be fill and fuck again. He didn’t disappoint and push his flaccid dick in, growing harder just like Will was before. For him, he got it hard much faster, probably because sucking a cock always made me feel horny, which in turn made my pussy much more wet.

“God! Piper… You made me hard in minutes…”

Pulling Will’s cock out of my mouth, I said with strings of his pre-cum on my chin, “But you like that though, don’t you?”

“Hell yeah, baby…” He said, then smack my pussy with his cock a few times, making me yelp, “You ready to get fucked in both holes, you naughty slut?”

I smile, deciding to spice things up a notch, “No.”

I know I’ve got them in a confused state when their eyebrows scrunch together, just overall looking confused.

I smile yet again, bitting my fingertips and gently sucking on it, “I want you two to fuck me in my pussy at the same time.”

A loud gasp came out of their throat, like they couldn’t believe I was willing to let them fuck me in the same hole together.   
“Uh… Are you sure, Piper?” Charles said.

“No doubt… Now what are you guys waiting for?” I ask, trilling them to fuck me, “Fuck me already!”

Crawling over the the cushion area, I wiggle my butt at them as I crawl and that was all that took to get both boys to put their hands on me. Will lay down on the mattress, with his back against the cushion so his body is not completely laying down. Charles then grab me and threw me on Will’s lap, and I didn’t wait a precious second and sank myself down until I’m full of him.

Both of us moaned, then I was pushed forward by Charles as he teased his cock at my pussy, staring at the already big cock that’s in there.

“Hmm… my tight pussy wants to suck you in, Charles… Come and fuck me!”

Without another thought, he plunged in against Will’s cock and I felt like I was being rip apart by how huge it feels to have two big cocks up in one hole. It made my pussy even more narrow and it definitely made it too enjoyable for Will and Charles. They grunted at soon as they both bottom out, touching my cervix.

“Ugh… This is something new….” Will strained already.

It’s no surprised that they are already holding back from cumming, since their cocks were rubbing each other and enclose in my tighter pussy, squeezing and milking them for all its worth.

“Fuck..! I am going to thrust inside you slutty babe…” Charles then said.

As soon as he thrusted, Will was forced to thrust along with him since the fraction created when their cock rub together was making it unbearable to stay still.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

They soon found a rhythm to all of us liking, and I lay there to take their restless animalistic pounding. Between each thrust, the boys were ramming my pussy with simultaneously stroke, but they soon found out that it’s making them all the more closer to cumming, so they switch it up and thrust on alternative strokes, pulling out while the other thrust in, then pull out and let the other one thrust back in. No matter how intensive this is, I was enjoying them thrusting into me separately. They were constantly hitting my g-spot this way, and I couldn’t even began to say how I felt when my first orgasm rocketed through me.

“Oh jesus…!” I gasped, riding out my orgasm.

As I came, they stopped all movement and letting me ride out the highs of peak. Their attempt to not cum worked, and soon they began thrusting full force into me again.

I came again and again, not know how I am still conscious. They stop in the midst of all my orgasm to have a chance to keep fucking me longer, and funk me longer they did… I almost didn’t believe that they could fuck me that long without cumming everything they had in my cunt.

Our sweaty bodies kept hitting each other, squelching sounds were coming out of my pussy when their cocks thrusted in, pushing and making me leak juice. Uttering meaningless syllables, I was way too tired and exhausted to keep going on anymore.

“Cum… Cum… give me cum…” I beg.

Charles and Will groaned, slowing down again when I came for god knows how many times. Once I calm down, they shared a nod and immediately resumed fucking me without remorse, this time going as fast as they could without stopping, aiming for that explosive orgasm.

“ **Fuckkk…!! So good… I.. ugh, this is too much… I** (panted) **… I’m gonna cum again!** ” Charles said, too lost in his approaching orgasm.

“ **Holy Shit…!! Cumming!!!!!!!!!** ” Will warned me.

I didn’t even have time to prepare for it, they just suddenly spurt cum all over the back of my snatch and not leaving a gap without cum. 

“ **Ahhhhh…!!!!!!!!** ” I scream, “ **I am CUMMING!!!!!!!** ”

I squirt back at their cocks, gushing out of my pussy and leaving the mattress all soak up with my juice. We all went limp, our muscles too weak to be able to push ourselves off each other. When I gain my ability to speak again, I mumble,

“Wow…” I chuckled, “Just… Wow!”

Both boys were panting after fucking me wonderfully. Since they worked so hard to make me feel so good, I decide to give them a reward.

Pushing up on Will’s chest, Charles was forced out of me and he landed with a thump. Lifting my legs over Will and plop down on the other side, I slowly got up on my knees and crawl over to Charles, licking his dick to clean up the juice and cum off his cock. He groaned immediately, couldn’t get hard though. Still, I wasn’t expecting him to anyway… I just want to reward him by sucking him cock clean.

“Piper…” He moaned, too tired to even lift his hand to hold on to my head.

Once he’s all nice and clean, I crawl over to Will and lick his cock clean. Will surprisingly got enough strength and stamina to sit up, holding on to my head and making me suck him back to hardness. I was so surprise he’s got that kind of stamina that I didn’t even notice his cock was rock hard again and ready to cum already.

“Oh! Here it comes..!”

After his warning, I forcefully pull his cock out of my mouth and let him spray my face. Only a few strings landed on me, but I didn’t mind because I’ve already got enough cum in me for one day.   
“Oh Will… Blowing you already make me feel so horny.” I said, “And I can’t believe you can still cum…”

His dick is now totally flaccid, hanging down with no strength to push it back up.

“What can I say…? Having you blow me definitely makes a differences…”

I sigh, then plop down on the floor without cleaning my face, kinda like it when I could feel the strings of warm cum on my cheeks and nose.

Meanwhile, Nico, Drew, and Silena were already fast asleep, cuddling with each other. Charles were laying on the floor, sprawling over with his dick handing loosely off his hips. He’s probably knock out from pleasure, but sleeping nonetheless. As for Aphrodite, she was already back in her dress and putting on her heels. I look at her, then said, “Leaving so soon?”

“Sorry, Pipes… I uh… Gotta go somewhere else…” She said, but before she left the cave, she turned back and said, “Oh shit.. Almost forgot…”

She reached into her pockets and brought out a wrist strap, “Here, put this on… It’s will look nice on you…”

I did as she said, too tired to think anything else otherwise. Aphrodite smiled, then head for the cave entrance, “Glad you could join us, Pipes… Bye now…”

Lifting the curtain, she disappeared behind it and now she’s gone.

All of a sudden, Will pulled me down with him, then kiss me in surprised, “So… you gonna sleep now, or would you rather fuck a few more with me….?”

Giving him a crooked and innocent smile, I whispered in his ears, “What do you think…?”


	10. Great Big Orgy & Gangbang

**Disclaimer: I don’t own the Percy Jackson series.**

**_Chapter 10_ **

**_ Jason _ **

“So, let’s start this orgy, shall we?” Percy said.

Everyone cheered, but was stopped when Aphrodite laughed at Percy.

“Whoa! Hold on you horny rabbit. How about we introduce the new people first, Percy?” Aphrodite said, laughing more at the blush on Percy’s cheeks.

Percy looked sheepishly at himself, “Sorry… I just wanna fuck.” 

Everyone laughed even harder at that.

“Okay…” Percy said, moving up to introduce everyone.

“This is Jason Grace. Thalia’s little brother and the son of Zeus.” He introduced me to the new group of people who just came in.

I waved my hand at them, suddenly catching my attention on a girl with auburn brown hair with tan skin and a tight body. Afterwards, I couldn’t look away from her.

“This is Luke Castellan, and not that one we’ve faced but a reincarnation of the previous Luke without any of his memories.” Percy said, telling them about my best friend.

I saw Luke smiled nervously at the group, probably wondering how they would see him or something like that.

“This is Chloe. She’s a mortal and soon to be a new member of the hunt.” Percy said, pointing at Chloe with brunette hair who had cum leaking down her thighs.

Chloe stood there squeamishly, looking embarrassed with herself from the different stares coming in from all directions.

“Hey.” Chloe mumbled with a low voice, waving her hand at the group standing by the door.

I didn’t notice it before, but the four boys and girls standing by the door was smiling back at us the whole time. They were probably just as excited as we were about this upcoming orgy, and they might be just as impatient as the rest of us were about this introduction.

“Well, you know the rest of us. So introduce yourself to the new people…” Percy said, looking right at Piper.

Instead of telling us her name, in which I already knew, a girl with straight black hair waved at Percy. She almost looked too eager, specifically at the son of Poseidon.

“Hi guys… My name is Drew. I am a daughter of Aphrodite.” Drew said as I kept that in mind. 

Then another girls spoke up, “Hi, Katie here… I am a daughter of Demeter.”

Katie had brown hair color with tone legs muscles, making her look sexy as fuck. She was constantly taking glances at my dad, and I wonder what’s up with that.

“This is my boyfriend, Travis.” Katie said, wrapping her arms around Travis’s.

I gave them a look, wondering just how many people in this orgy already had a relationship to begin with. It almost seemed like the idea of having a relationship with another person was pointless when the couples were already out there fucking other people.

Travis waved at me, Luke, and Chloe, “Hiya. This here is my brother, Connor.”   
Conner had a grin on his face, “What’s up people?”   
After, a girl with darker shade of blond hair compared to Annabeth spoke up, “Hey, I am Silena… I am like Drew, a daughter of Aphrodite.”

Looking at Aphrodite herself, Silena was smiling at her mother like there was some unknown kept secret between them. Silena suddenly said, “So this is what you mean when you said you have to go, isn’t it?”

Aphrodite gave Silena a sexy grin, “What else did you think I was talking about?”

Silena chucked, while the boy beside her with fair blond hair like me spoke up, “What’s up, people. I am Will, a son of Apollo.”

Pointing to the boy with black hair, Will continued, “This is Nico. He’s a son of Hades.”   
Nice gave Will a pointed look, “Hey! I can introduce myself, Will…”

Will shrugged, looking at Piper before saying, “Oh! And that’s Pip-”

“-Piper…” I said unconsciously.

Everyone turned their heads to me, and I felt a little bit uncomfortable revealing the fact that I knew Piper before this.

“You know her?” Percy asked me.

Giving Piper a questioning look, I saw that she wasn’t giving me any indication to stop, so I continued to explained, “Yeah… we dated back when we were, you know… outside all these demigod stuff.”

Everyone was shocked, but Percy quickly recovered and smiled at me, “Well, now that we’ve introduce ourselves to each other, how about we get on with it?”

The revelation about my past relationship with Piper was forgotten instantly from people’s mind. The only thought left in everyone’s head was to get with a partner or partners and fuck like there was no tomorrow.

“I second that…” Annabeth said, going up to Percy since she known him the best and shared a sloppy wet kiss with her boyfriend.

Everyone was getting in the mood now that it’s been set by Percy and Annabeth. The son of Poseidon didn’t waste any time pushing Annabeth on the soft cushioned beds and climb above her.

“Wanna get fuck, wise girl?” Percy asked.

Seeing the smile on Annabeth’s face as she wrap her sexy legs around Percy’s waist, everyone was starting to look for people to fuck now. I could see demigods, demigoddess, Gods, and Goddess walking up to others who they are most attracted to. The boys went to either girls or the Goddess while the girls went to the boys or the Gods. It was getting started, and I got the hots for every single girl in the cabin with us. All the girls and Goddess were wearing some form of clothing on their bodies, while the boys were strip of everything with only their hard cocks out in display for them. I was one of the many ones with a hard-on. It was throbbing wildly from the time I spent double penetrating Annabeth with Poseidon, and I haven’t cum since then. I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest waiting for myself to join in on what I saw was going on.

Focusing on Percy, I saw that he was making a mess of Annabeth’s dress and teasing the girl with every light touch on her sensitive skin. In the meantime, my dad went over to Drew and Silena before grabbing their heads and making them suck on his big cock.

“Fuck! Show me how you are daughters of Aphrodite girls.” My dad moaned.

Rachel was currently getting a dick from Nico, as the son of Hades let the oracle ride his cock around the corner of where all the beds were. They were fucking among themselves, until Katie went up to them and lick Nico’s balls in the open while Rachel ride him cowgirl. 

“Oh shit! Is that you Silena?” Nico moaned.

Katie smirked, “No, it’s Katie you dumbass.”  
She kept teasing and licking his balls, making Nico unable to stop himself from giving Rachel a good pounding. With Katie gone, Travis went up to Athena who were already getting fucked by Luke. Athena had her hands behind her to support herself, and Travis took the opportunity and stood right in front of the Goddess of wisdom, pushing his semi-hard cock at her face and asking for permission. Athena took him in gladly, sucking his dick off regardless if it was new to her since the tasty shaft was begging to be pleased.

“Whoa, so this is how it feel to get suck off by a slutty Goddess…” Travis moaned, throwing his head back from the pleasure Athena was bringing him.

Travis’s brother, Connor, was quickly with himself once people started having sex. He knelt at Annabeth’s head which was thrown back from Percy’s fucking, poking his semi-hard dick at Annabeth’s face and mouth, wishing that the daughter of Athena would open up those pink lips and suck him off good. Percy was already fucking Annabeth missionary, and Conner took the opportunity when she moaned to push himself inside her wet mouth, making her whines all muffled.

“Fuck… I can’t believe your girlfriend is sucking me off Percy.” Conner had a silly and satisfying look on his face, and I don’t blame him. Annabeth always had a way to make any blowjobs feel more amazing than they already were.

On the other side, Poseidon went for Artemis, Thalia, and Chloe. They all piled into their own little group and had sex right there. Poseidon leaned back against a cushion while the two hunters and would-be hunter got started with his already throbbing cock. The sea Gods was straining already, probably because he just had the pleasure of screwing Annabeth’s pussy along with myself inside her asshole.

“Fuck girls… you guys are too good for my own good.” Poseidon grinned at the sexy hunters.

That leaves me, Piper, Will, and Aphrodite waiting for the action to begin. Looking at Piper, I wanted to say something but couldn’t really say anything to her. After all, she broke up with me due to the fact that I wasn’t all that good in the sex department. I wondered what she was thinking of me now, standing in the middle of the white blanketed cushion beds with a long and hard dick waiting for someone to pleasure me. I guess Aphrodite sensed the tension with me and Piper, because she smiled at me before turning to her daughter and said, “How about you go talk to your ex-boyfriend?”

Piper turned to me, barely able to look me in the eyes.

“Don’t worry… I will just suck off Will here. Maybe we’ll join you two once you guys settle your things.” Aphrodite said, pushing Piper over to me.

Like she said, the Goddess of love eagerly went down on the son of Apollo and made him moans in one of his most extremely pleasurable blowjob in his life.

“Fuck… use your tongue Lady Aphrodite.” Will moaned, holding onto the Goddess’s head.

Watching them and everyone around me, I didn’t even notice that Piper was standing in front of me now. She seemed a little out of it, but regardless gave me a questioning look. I knew she was less incline to talk since she wasn’t a person who talk a lot anyway except in situation where she really needed to. Her auburn brown hair, tight body, and the look on her face made every part of my body tingled in joy. It might have been the joy of seeing her again, but I didn’t doubt that it was because of the chance to have sex with her again.

“Pipes…” I said, but she shushed me with her finger.

Wearing an elegant and sexy blue dress, Piper finally moved to be in front of me and lean in pretty close to my ears. She quickly whispered something to me, something that just turn my inhibition off and made me focus on just one goal in mind.

“Fuck me…” She whined, moving away afterward.

I did as I was told, bringing my ex-girlfriend’s body close to me and kiss her. She tasted sweet and familiar, something that I still remember from when we used to date. She responded hungrily as her hands reached for my hard-on and stroke me up and down. Pretty soon, I was tired of kissing her. I wanted more, and after so many years had pass I definitely wanted more of her than I could possibility handle. Sliding her shoulder strap off her, she removed her hand from my cock for just a brief moment until the dress fell off her body. Shimmering down her like a graceful waterfall, I look at her figure and admire the body she got after all these years.

“You still keep yourself in shape…” I commented.

Piper gave me a small grin, showing me that she was okay with this. That grin turned into a little smirk as she reached for my cock and stroke me once more.

“And you’ve gotten bigger, I see?” Piper replied back.

I smiled, wondering how well I am going to measure up with my ex-girlfriend now. She was a daughter of the Goddess of love in the end, so maybe that’s the reason why I wasn’t able to…

Anyway, as Piper stroke me off to make me remain hard for her, I look around the cabin. A smiling grin appeared on my face as I stared at the only sight that was going on in the room.

Everyone was fucking now.

There wasn’t a single dicks that’s not being sucked on or being squeeze by a tight hole. Likewise, there wasn’t a single pussy that’s not being eaten out or being stuffed full of cocks. Everyone was following their sexual urges and desires to fuck like there was no tomorrow… A full blown orgy happening inside Percy’s modified cabin.

“How did you get a bigger dick, Jason?” Piper cooed, continued her strokes while going down on her knees for me.

I was having the time of my life right now. Standing on my feet as my ex-girlfriend jerk me off with her soft hand, I could only moan as the girl underneath stared at my rod like it was the most handsome and tasty dick in the whole world.

“Funny you should ask… You mother gave me a blessing when I was fucking Annabeth before all this.” I said, letting her know that I’ve been screw around different girls and wanting to see her reaction to that revelation.

Piper didn’t seem angry about that. In fact, she let out a smile and told me about her times spent fucking with her friends that she made in Camp Half-Blood, more specifically, the guys and girls that she came in with.

“I guess we are good then?” I asked her, wanting nothing between us that’s going to affect the rest of our orgy.

“Maybe…” Piper replied with a small smirk, “I mean, if you could hold out my blowjob for five minutes, than yeah, we are totally good.”

I knew what she was talking about immediately. At the end of our relationship, she broke up with me a long time ago because of my lack of experience in the sex department. I’d always cum too early for her liking, and I knew that I wasn’t satisfying her in the ways that she wanted. Now, having a chance to prove myself to her again, I was more than happy to take up the challenge that she set for me.

“Is that a challenge?” I quip back at her.

She just smiled, then open her mouth with her tongue lolled out and took me inside her warm and wet mouth. It felt good, more than what I was expecting when she suddenly hollow in her cheeks all of a sudden, making me moaned as she got downright dirty with me from the start.

“Piper…” I moaned, holding her head.

One minute passed, but I wasn’t going to cum just yet. Approaching the four minute mark, I held on pretty easily and could tell from Piper’s expression that she was a little surprise by this. A good surprise, since I was holding out for her and letting her do all those wicked things she did to me before when we were still dating. I started to remember my first time getting blown by Piper. I came so quickly, it was embarrassing. Now, I was more than ready to let her enjoy my cock without cumming.

“You like that cock so much, don’t you?” I asked her, getting a little hot from her blowjob.

Piper moaned, trying to see if she could get me to cum with vibration around my shaft. She even took the entire shaft down her mouth and throat, trying her best to make me cum.

I laughed, “Are you that desperate for my cum, Pipes?”

Finally, Piper pulled her lips off my cock and look up at me. She had a proud and sexy look on her face before she said, “Wow… I guess you’d change. Your stamina is more than good now.”  
I smiled proudly back at her.

Moving away from kneeling in front of me, she found enough space behind her and lay down while spreading her legs apart. She smiled at me, moving her tone legs open and showing me her pussy that I never thought I see again.

“Well, come on and show me just how good you are now.” Piper said, inviting me to fuck her.

Springing into action, I climb atop of Piper hovering above her. My hands on either side of her face as I angle my cock at the entrance that’s pretty wet and already slightly parted from her being turned on. I smiled at her who was looking up at me with anticipation.

“I am going to take you now…” I said, teasing her with my tip.

Piper moaned, “Make me cum, Jason…”

Pushing in with a few strokes because she wasn’t as wet as I liked her to be, I bottom out in the third attempt and fully sheathed myself inside her tight snatch. I groaned, but the moans that were coming out of Piper sounded more prominent than my groans. I smiled at that, knowing that Piper was enjoying my new cock.

“So big… Feel so good!” Piper moaned, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulled me close.

Being inside my ex-girlfriend was really something to be treasured. The fact that I still have feelings for her but we were not a couple, yet we were still doing stuff like this made me horny from top to bottom. It only got amplified more when I could slowly remember how her pussy was like after all these years not fucking it. Her tight walls, contracting and squeezing my cock in there felt more than heavenly for me. I loved it so much.

“Fuck… I am going to fuck you now.” I said, giving her some warning in case she needed it.

Moving in and out of her, I felt like I was going to cum. It didn’t help when Piper was bringing my body close to her and making me feel her up. It was hot, but I force myself to not cum from the blessing Aphrodite gave me. It worked, and I gave to qualm about fucking her before fucking her pussy with fast and deep strokes.

“Oh my God!” Piper moaned, telling me that she was enjoying me tremendous because she never moan like that when we were still dating, and before I receive Aphrodite’s blessing, “Fuck me, Jason… I want you to make me cum!”

Bring her hands to my hips and trying her best to bring me further into her, I smirked and gave her what she really wanted. A rough missionary style rutting that she so wanted.

“So good! How did you get so good all of a sudden?” Piper moaned out her words in a completely broken mess, each syllables and sound incoherent from the other. 

“Just take it, Pipes.” I moaned, more focus of the fucking of my ex-girlfriend.

Nailing Piper now, I somehow wanted to get an explanation on the fact that my ex-girlfriend was also a demigoddess. I wanted to ask her so many questions about what happen after we separated, yet I just couldn’t help myself but be more incline to give her pussy a rough fuck that both of us needed. After all, it’s been far too long since I’ve been inside her, and I could feel my sperm churning from the sight of her laying on her back and letting me do all the work to pleasure her. I felt so good being inside her pussy, I don’t doubt that she was also feeling good from my dick. Sure enough, the expression on Piper’s face let me know that she was more than pleasured. She was getting fucked silly by my cock. I couldn’t help but snicker at the sight of her now, beyond desperate and wanting more from me… The thought of knowing that Piper was more than satisfy with my dick and my new found skill gave me such an ego boost, giving me enough of a reason to show her just what she had missed from breaking up with me.

“How are you so tight after all these years?” I asked her, grunting out my words.

Following my male instinct, I thrust wildly and kept it up until I could feel her pussy wrapped tightly around me. It was a telling sign that she was going to cum soon now, and I couldn’t help but feel proud of myself that this was the first time I’ve brought her to a mind blowing orgasm. Her pussy was so tight on me, it quickly brought me back to the memories where I got to fuck her and never made her cum once. Though it hadn’t been good for her all those years, I knew that she will cum with me now since I did had a lot of practice these last few days.

“Oh Jason… you are so much better than when we were dating before!” Piper moaned in respond, didn’t answer my question on how she was still so tight.

I groan, focus on making her cum and doing what needed to be done without giving any sort of regards to anything else. Piper was close to orgasm, and I was damn well trying my best to make that happen. I’ve disappoint her enough, and I want to prove to her that I was much better now in terms of the sex and the fucking.

“I am going to cum!” Piper moaned, “You are going to make me cum!”

Moans after moans later, I could feel a convulsion around my cock. I smiled as the girl I felt in love with came. Her face scrunched up like any girl would when they cum, but I found her even sexier because she was my ex-girlfriend. Her pussy was spasming around me so much, almost holding me inside her without letting me thrust at all. I found a way regardless, pulling out and pushing it back it with a limited rough and hard manner.

“Shit!” Piper cursed out loud, still riding out the height of her orgasm because I couldn’t stop myself from thrusting inside her orgasmic and blissfully wet pussy.

She came, not calming down until I stop with enough self-control on my part. I didn’t cum, not yet. I still wanted to fuck her and give her another orgasm to remember me by before going away to fuck some other girl in the room.

“Oh crap…” Piper moaned, laying back on the cushion bed and stop tensing up, “Holy shit…”   
Her pussy was leaking sweet juicy cum down my cock, and I loved that she was finally able to cum with me. Looking at me with those incredibly sexy and longing eyes, I smile at the work that I was able to put her through.

“I finally made you cum…” I said, letting her know what I accomplish.

Piper laughed, “Oh yes. Yes you did.”

I laughed, then pick up the pace again without warning her. She groaned, smiling at me as I pick a rhythm that’s not too rough but enough to make her turned on once more. 

“I think I want us back together…” Piper joked, but I kept that in mind knowing that we might have a chance to be back together.

I laughed as I fuck her, “I’ll keep that in mind, Pipes.”   
Screwing her once more, I straight up myself so that I was kneeling on the heel of my feet and fuck her without the hugging and the cuddling. It felt even better for myself because at the angle I was constantly hitting her g-spot with my cock. Since it had an upward curved, I was able to tease her pleasure area again and again, making Piper quick to close in on another orgasm.

“God… I feel like you are going to make me cum again!” Piper yelped, getting fucked with her ass lifted off the cushioned bed.

Pushing her ass to rest on my thighs, I found this position to be so hot than just missionary. The view I got as I fuck her like this made this all the more enjoyable. I couldn’t see her facial expression since she was further away, but I liked seeing her d-cup boobs rocking and bouncing in sync with my thrust. I smiled, going for her tits and grab those firm but soft jug in my hand, squeezing them and teasing her nipples.

“So soft… Just like I remembered.” I said, handling her boobs in earnest while she smiled at the gawking I was doing with her sexy body rocking with my thrusts.

With Piper’s legs wrap around my waist, I let her boobs be after playing with them and trail my hands down her tone belly, going back to her waist before gripping them tightly around my hand, giving her bruises no doubt before trying to make her cum again before my own need to cum.

Suddenly, another body was pushed up to where we were. I look up and saw Piper’s mom hovering over her daughter in a reverse way. Aphrodite had her head hung down, her body was force to rock forward and backward with every heavy thrusts from the son of Apollo behind her.

“Hey Piper, told you we are going to join once you two settle.” Aphrodite smiled at Piper, all the while smirking as the thrust behind her grew stronger.

Fucking Piper like this while Will fuck Aphrodite doggy style, I was getting back into the mood of the sex party. Now that the business with Piper was done, my attention was again back to the fuck fest that’s happening around me.

“Kiss you daughter, Lady Aphrodite… show me why you are the Goddess of love.” Will grunted, pushing his hips and smacking hers in an animalistic way.

Pushing her legs further apart, Will looked almost like he was attempting to make the Goddess cum for more than a few times before he would give him his load. Aphrodite surprisingly listened, leaning down to capture Piper’s lips. They were sharing a wet kiss, mewing at each other’s lips and exploring their mouths with a lot of tongue action.

“Mmm… you are so horny mom.” Piper commented after Aphrodite pull away.

In respond, Aphrodite just moaned loudly in extreme pleasure as her body shook wildly while Will force his entire cock, leaving not even an inch out but shoved himself to the hilt inside her. Aphrodite had her back arch back, throwing her head back and cumming all over the son of Apollo’s dick. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her tongue lolled out… the sight was incredible, as the elegant Goddess was nothing but a horny cock sleeves at the moment existing only to pleasure dicks.

“ **Fuck I am cumming!** ” Aphrodite screamed as she came.

Meanwhile, I was still fucking Piper and enjoying her pussy when Will force Aphrodite to move up to us. I wondered what he was doing, until he quickly moved the Goddess of love and planted her on top of Piper’s body. Now, mother and daughter were straddling each other in a 69 position. Will sighed, no doubt from the sight of the two sluts being like this. His cock slipped out from when he was helping Aphrodite into position, and he didn’t waste any time before shoving himself back inside the sexy Goddess’s pussy.

“Yeah… that’s what I am talking about.” Will moaned, already going to town on her.

With Piper underneath where Aphrodite was getting fucked by Will, I had no doubt that it was her who made Will moans loudly. She was probably sucking and her mother’s clit while teasing his balls with her fingers.

“ **Oh god!** Keep doing that Piper…” Will moaned.

Losing focus on making Piper cum, I was distracted when Aphrodite looked naughty at me while she was getting fucked. She was teasing Piper’s clit, making her even tighter than possible. I groan, about to cum inside my ex-girlfriend when Aphrodite stopped me suddenly by squeezing tightly around the bottom of my shaft. I groan loudly, getting cum-block by her mother who was looking at me with those wicked eyes. 

“I was about to cum…” I groaned out, wondering why she would do something so horrible to me, “Why did you do that Lady Aphrodite?”

She just smirked, “Aren’t you going to make my daughter cum twice?”   
I groaned, ready to burst but couldn’t, “But she was so tight around me…”

I could almost visualize a lightbulb suddenly blink atop of Aphrodite’s head. She smiled at me as if she’s already got a plan to make me give Piper a second orgasm.

“Fuck her again… and if you need to cum just let me blow you to take the edge off.” Aphrodite said, making me work hard to make her daughter cum again.

I sighed, not wanting to displease the Goddess but also because I did wanted to make Piper cum twice. If Aphrodite was willing to help, who am I going to say no to giving my ex-girlfriend something to lose her mind over?

Releasing her grip from my shaft, she said, “Well, go on then… fuck her good and make her cum again Jason.”

I did as I was told, doing what she wanted and what Piper was begging for. Giving her thrusts that showed her just how much I admire her and her body, I was going crazy with each smack of my hips against her. Piper was losing her mind over this, and I could tell from the way her pussy feel tight around me, then relax and tighten around me again. Along with Aphrodite’s teasing of her clit, I felt the need to cum surface again. Before letting myself get to the edge, I pulled out despite the whines I heard from Piper and made the Goddess of love blow me.

“Suck me off then, Aphrodite.” I said.

She gladly took me in her mouth, and I couldn’t help but wondered if she only offered to help me make Piper cum was because she wanted to get split roasted by me and Will. Hammering her from the back, she was force to choke on my cock. Like she said, it did take the edge off of cumming.

“Fuck… I love to split roast a babe.” Will said, and I could tell he was on the verge of cumming, “What about you? It’s Jason, right?”

I nodded and replied, “Yep. I love it too Will… how is Piper treating you?”

Will moaned out loud, “ **Fuck man!** You ex-girlfriend really know how to handle my balls… She’s sucking them up like she is never going to let go…”

I laughed, “Would that be so bad?”

Will laughed too, “ **Hell no!** I wish she suck me off like this with every other girl that I fuck.”

I laughed, then took my cock away from Aphrodite’s willing and desperate for a dick mouth before angling my cock to shove it back inside Piper. A verbally loud mumble escape from the space underneath Will’s sack, and he had a dirty look on his face like Piper just did something nasty with him and he seemed to like it a lot.

“And now your ex-girlfriend is licking my ass…” Will chuckled at that, his eyes blinked up and down at the fact that Piper was one of those girls.

“Well, can’t say that I am not enjoying it…” Will continued with his sentence and his thrusts all at the pleasure of pleasing himself and the girls we’ve got between us.

We were both about to cum, as the moans from him and me was getting increasingly louder and the tightening of my balls only meant that we were going to cum if we kept this up. Will had it worse because he was getting a pussy, no doubt a Goddess’s pussy while having his ass tease. Meanwhile, Aphrodite was drooling all over. I didn’t know if it was intentional, but she placed her mouth right above where I was thrusting into Piper while drooling, dripping it off to my shaft to lube it up for Piper’s pussy. It was unnecessary, but it made me turned on and ready to cum nevertheless.

“I am going to cum, Piper…” I moaned, letting her know that I couldn’t hold out much.

The respond that I got was when her pussy intentionally squeeze me up, letting me know that she was closer than I was.

“Me too Lady Aphrodite…” Will groaned, pushing pass to her womb like he was trying his best to impregnate her with his cum.

Aphrodite looked up at me and said, “I think Will is trying to get me pregnant, Jason… why don’t you do that same thing to Piper? Cum deep into her womb.”   
At this point, I couldn’t care less about any pregnancy and all I care about was the pleasure and ecstasy of cumming and releasing a load that’s been trap since I double teamed Annabeth.

“ **I am cumming!** ” Will groaned, digging as deep as his dick could go and spray the Goddess’s inside with his white coated thick cum, “ **Fuck Yes!** ”

Aphrodite moaned, dragging her fingers down my abs which made me cum at the feeling immediately. Pushing until I was touching her womb, I came right there and then inside Piper’s pussy and filling her womb up with my sticky cum.

“God…” I moaned out as the feeling was unbelievable.

After all these fucking for the last few days, I still haven’t gotten tired of cumming inside a sexy babe. It was the most ecstasy fill feeling a guy could have, and soon I realize just how dumb it was to think about that. Of course it would feel great. It was the natural male instinct to creampie a sexy girl with as much of his cum as possible, and now it was no different as I unload at the end of Piper’s pussy, pushing all that cum right inside my ex-girlfriend with the instinctive intention of making her feel good.

“Fucking hell…” I moaned continuously while hearing the whimpers and sexy whines from the daughter of Aphrodite.

After being filled up, I rocked in and out of Piper to make the pleasure lasted a few more precious seconds before the sensitivity got to me. I pulled out of her cunt, leaving the thick cum I dumped deep within her slowly leak out and collapse backward on the beds.

I was panting hard after finishing myself. Looking up at the son of Apollo who had also finished himself off with the Goddess, he had a more than satisfying look on his face. His hands were kneading into Aphrodite’s butt cheeks, messaging them before pulling out his cock.

“Thanks Lady Aphrodite…” Will said, already moving to stand up before looking around the room, “I am going to find someone else to fuck now.”

He walked off, going to another small group hoping to get laid with another girl. I saw him going up to Rachel, Nico, and Katie on the side before surprising Katie when he ate her pussy out without warning. Katie yelped, though I don’t blame Will since Katie’s ass was swaying high in the air like a dirty and naughty slut. Knowing how nice it looked, it wasn’t a surprise that Will immediately went for Katie’s sweet looking juicy cunt.

Focusing back on the two girls who were still straddling each other’s peaches, I smiled when Aphrodite looked up from eating the creampie I gave Piper. She smiled at me, “Don’t worry, I will make sure your ex-girlfriend won’t get pregnant.”

I smiled back before getting up myself, “So… I am going to fuck the other girls around the room, you mind?”

Aphrodite smirked at me while Piper tilted her head to look at me with a smirk too, “You better come back and fuck me again, Jason.... I am not leaving this orgy until you’ve cum so much inside me I won’t be able to take any more.”

I smirked at Piper, “So I guess we are definitely cool now, right?”

Piper gave me a pointed but sexy look, “At this rate, we are better than just cool, babe… I want you back so much now.”

Hearing that, I almost wanted to stay with her. Yet I didn’t stop myself from walking away from the mother and daughter action they got going on among themselves.

“Well then, I guess we could make it official once this orgy ended.” I said, then smirked at them, “… if it will ever end anyway.”   
They laughed at the joke before going back to eating one another creampie. I smiled at the sight, then walked away with a semi-hard cock. I wasn’t surprise that my dick wasn’t hard. After all, being edge to cum with Annabeth’s double penetration, then Piper’s wonderful pussy, which lead to Aphrodite’s wet mouth, and finally finishing back inside Piper, it no doubt drained a lot of cum from my balls. While it wasn’t wasted since it was all being sucked out by Aphrodite currently, I felt like this entire orgy was going to draining my balls dry until I couldn’t produce any more cum. I quickly wonder if the Olympians Gods and Goddesses have the power to make us have unlimited amount of cum available, and it was answered when suddenly my cock started to take form into a hard and proud erection in almost less than a few seconds.

“Damn… what the…?” I mumbled to myself.

Suddenly, I heard the sea God spoke to me, “It’s the effect of being inside the cabin, Jason… Aphrodite must have done something to the room where all the guys could fuck and cum without losing their erection.”

“Mmm… is that so?” I said, walking up to Poseidon.

Currently being tease by three of the huntresses and would be huntress, I smiled when Thalia, Chloe, and Artemis were all working hard to make Poseidon feel good without letting him cum. They almost seem to enjoy their sadistic manner of teasing the most out of the God and never letting him cum. I almost felt bad for Poseidon until I saw the easy going expression on his face. He looked like he was enjoying their blowjobs regardless, and I wonder how he could be so calm when the girls were worshipping his cock so slowly and torturously. If it were me, I would have cried out in agony from the feelings of being blue balled.

Watching them suck the God off, I smiled and look at the girls to catch their attention, “Mind if I fuck you guys while you keep sucking off Poseidon?”

They all smiled naughtily at me while dragging their lips on the big hard shaft they got sharing between them, letting me know that they were ready for me to take them. It only reconfirm what I thought they wanted when I saw all of their asses hanging high above the air shake and sway for me. I smirked back at them, while Poseidon laughed and gesture me to get behind the girls.

“Well, you saw how desperately they were begging to get fucked… Get back there and make them feel good Jason.” Poseidon said, pointing to all three girls’ backside.

I nodded with a smirk, “Don’t mind if I do…”   
Walking to kneel behind Chloe, the brunette and the new mortal that’s joining Artemis’s hunt, I gave her pussy a look and admire just the juiciness of the warm and probably tight cunt. Since I haven’t gotten any from her pussy, Chloe was my first choice to stick my revived dick into. Being on the left of all three girls, I smirked and angled my cock at her pussy. I didn’t even know if she even realize what’s going to happen, because she was working hard to pleasure Poseidon’s big dick with her mouth and tongue.

“You gonna get fucked, Chloe… You ready?” I said, warning her just in case she needed it.

Teasing her pussy and wetting those already wet pink lips, I didn’t even have to wait before Chloe nodded almost immediately and gave me confirmation that she was ready. I smirked at that, then pushed pass her outer folds and parting her welcoming pussy by filling it up with my hard and just as big shaft as Poseidon.

A little whimper escape her throat, moaning over the God’s shaft and I could tell that Chloe was holding back for some reason. I knew she wanted to scream as soon as I stuff her full of cock, but instead she whine and sigh breathily as I enter her. Now I was intrigue in wanting to make the girls lose her mind over my dick. I quickly pulled out only a few centimeters, pushing myself right back in and gave her a surprise thrust. Now the whimpers turned into short gasping yelps, and I smiled when she was feeling better than good from my dick and proceed to make her orgasm as much as I could. 

“Like that dick in your pussy Chloe?” I asked her, going forward with rougher thrusts.

Chloe moaned over Poseidon dick she was licking up, “Fuck me Jason… let’s see if you are better than Percy…”

Never really one to back down from a challenge, I smirked and went crazy. I saw Poseidon gave me a smirked, probably wondering if I was better than his son at fucking girls till they went unconscious. He looked almost shocked and proud of me when he saw how Chloe was constantly gasping for air, digging her fingers into the sheets of the beds, and her body responding with little beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

“Oh Jesus…” Chloe moaned out loud, getting too intense for her to suck on the sea God’s dick and focus on the pleasure that my dick was bringing to her pussy. 

“Fuck yeah!” I said, pushing as deep as I could before pulling out only to thrust it back in.

Repeating it again and again, I was finally fucking the girl hard. Her words were beyond her right now and she could barely moan as a result of the mind numbing tingles she was getting down there. Surprisingly, she sneaked her hands down her belly and reached of her clit, making her pussy tighter around me. Sure enough, it made me go crazy again. Now of course her pussy wasn’t as tight as the other girls, mainly Piper or Annabeth, but that’s only because she was a mortal and the others were literal demigoddess. Yet, she didn’t disappoint me with her pussy once she teased her clit, making the narrow space already much tighter than before.

“Fuck!” I screamed.

Going even further down, I was surprise when she hung her head down from the doggy style position she was in and looked down between her legs before grabbing my balls and massaging them in her soft hands. I immediately groan, looking her the back of her head with her messy brunette hair while she stared at the space where I was fucking her. I quickly felt a need to cum already seeing her like this, and it didn’t help with matter when I instinctively reached for her little clit and pinch them in my fingers. She came almost immediately after that, making me scream as her pussy milked me for the thick cum in my balls. Handling the dangling sack with her left hand while she was cumming, I came too. I came nowhere else except deep inside her pussy, filling her up without pushing it too far up to her womb. Knowing that she was a mortal and might get pregnant, I wasn’t about to take the risk.

“Oh God! You are cumming so much inside me!” Chloe moaned, feeling my sticky load spraying her inside and painted her white.

“Take it Chloe… Take that cum up your pussy!” I moaned, riding out the height of my cumshot until it ebbed away and I was done… for now.

Pulling out of Chloe immediately after the last drop had been dumped, I left her wanting more. I smiled, then collapse backward on my bed with my legs out and pant like there was no air left in my lungs. I saw the satisfying look on Chloe’s face, then decide to asked her whether I was better than Percy or not. The respond I got from her wasn’t surprisingly.

“You were better babe…” Chloe said, probably just to appease to my ego.

I smiled, even though it was a lie but I didn’t take offence to her words. I knew the Percy was better, and I wasn’t about to ruin my mood of fucking every girl in here just because of some stupid measuring contest.

“Cool.” I said, laying back on the beds and trying to catch my breath.

It was tiring for some reason, and I suspect that Aphrodite didn’t make the cabin give us unlimited stamina too. I still have a hard-on, yet I felt like my lungs were beating out of my chest with how drained I was. Somehow, I felt like Aphrodite was listening to my thoughts because the next moment I felt like I had unlimited energy and quickly became more than ready for more fucking. Whatever it did to me, it seemed to have increase my strength and stamina tenfold, and I got back up sitting straight and look at the other two asses that still need satisfying.

“You ready for more Jason?” Poseidon smirked at me, and I knew he had an idea what Aphrodite just did to the cabin as well.

I nodded at the God, going for the Goddess of hunt’s ass and poke at her sphincter with the tip of my pre-cum dripping cock. The Goddess’s immediately groan around Poseidon’s cock, making the God groan as well before he pushed the Goddess’s eager head away.

Artemis protested immediately, “What?! You don’t want me to suck you off?”

Seeing Poseidon sit up and force Thalia over his body, Poseidon then placed the lieutenant of the huntress down on her back, climbing on top of her and angle his diamond hard shaft at her opening.

“Thanks for blowing me and making me feel good Thalia… Let me return the favor.” Poseidon smirked, pushing pass with his dick into my big sister.

Thalia moaned out, then scream as her pussy was rip apart from the massive tool that Poseidon just insert himself within her. I smirked at my big sister, then focus back on the Goddess I had within my arms. I quickly moaned when I somehow didn’t even realize that I put myself inside her ass. Must have been when I was watching my sister getting penetrated by a big dick. Artemis groaned in disapproval when I didn’t thrust and just stay uncomfortably inside her ass.

“Are you going to fuck me or watch you sister get fucked more Jason?” Artemis gave me a pointed look, asking to be fucked in her ass.

I smirked at the Goddess, “Sorry… I am going to fuck you ass now.”

Going for it, I gave her ass the fraction and the satisfaction of my dick going in and out of her walls that she was craving and begging for. 

“Damn! Right there Jason… Push it as deep as you can go!” Artemis told me, getting me horny with her and hoping that I would at least give her an orgasm before leaving for other girls.

I smirked at the Goddess, thinking that she was totally wrong about it. The chance of fucking a Goddess was such a slim one in a million probability that I wasn’t going to leave her until I’ve fully enjoy myself with her body, her pussy, her ass I am currently fucking, and her dirty mouth which had been sprouting all kinds of dirty words out loud.

“You horny Goddess…. You like being treated like the slut you are, don’t you?” I said, accompany with a smack on her ample butt cheeks.

Artemis screamed, “ **Yes! Oh God fucking Yes! I love to be treated like a dirty whore!** ”

Smacking her ass repeatedly, I left a red palm print on her cheeks before grabbing her head by her silver brown hair and pulled her back. Choking her this way, I gave her another one of my rough thrusts and felt her ass muscles squeezed me up and trying to stop me from giving her any more thrusts. I smirked, then brute force my way to give her tight wet ass a continuous fucking.

“ **Holy shit! I am going to cum!** ” Artemis screamed out, cumming in her pussy while her asshole were tighter than any other girls of Goddesses I’ve fucked.

It almost seemed like she was trying to rip my dick off, and not wanting that to happen I pulled out of her ass until my cock pop out in a throbbing and bouncing manner. A loud pop rung out as my dick slid out, and Artemis was groaning from the pleasure I left in her ass but also from the lack of a dick filling her up.

“Fuck me pussy now?” She managed to say, but I was already in motion to stick my cock up her pussy.

“ **Ooohmph!** ” She gasped, feeling the harder dick inside her pussy now instead of her asshole.

Smiling back at me, Artemis made sure she was giving me the most seductive look and even winked at me before saying, “Make me cum again, and I will reward you with a blowjob…”

Couldn’t resist the offer, even though it was no doubt less satisfying than finishing it off in her pussy, I listen and began to fuck her pussy with the goal of making her cum again. Like Chloe, I’ve never gotten with the Goddess of hunt, and her pussy was unique in ways that just similar to the feelings when I fucked Chloe. The new and exotic feeling of fucking a new cunt made it so much more enjoyable if I was fucking the same one all the time, leading me to the conclusion that I want something like an open relationship that Percy and Annabeth had if I’d ever get back with Piper again.

“Your pussy is so tight and wet around me, Lady Artemis…” I moaned out.

She replied with just as much moaning and a lot of naughty words, “Fuck! Just keep fucking me and I promise you my pussy will be even tighter and wetter around you.”

Wanting to experience that juicy tightness she promised, I fuck and fuck her like an animal and using whatever will power I have left to not cum inside the Goddess. Needing to make up some way to get her to cum fast because I was on the verge of blowing, I trail my hand teasingly down her spine, making the Goddess’s body shiver before moving them up to grab her tits. Doing her doggy style while leaning on her back, I could feel a different angle of my dick going in and out of her fuck hole. It no doubt brought her close to an unexpected impending orgasm, and I smirked at that before giving her that second orgasm she so wanted. 

“You gonna cum? I could feel you pussy so much tighter and wet around me now…” I said, whispered it into her ears.

She groan, digging her head down on the beds and held her ass high. In this position, I felt my dick went even deeper than I was physically capable of, and it made me lose control of any will power I had to hold back from cumming inside her.

“ **Fuck!** ” I moaned, shooting out the first ropes of milky white cum inside her snatch.

Artemis screamed too at the surprise cumshot from me. Still, she orgasmed when her pussy juice soaked my cock while my thick cum burst into her. She tried to push her ass up even higher and lower her upper body against the beds, forcing my dick to push all that cum into her womb. I smirked, looking at the elegantly indecent Goddess before straighten back up on my knees. Feeling so good inside her, I decide to give her cunt a few more thrust since the magic in this room made it impossible for my erection to lose its hardness.

“Oh no… no…. I just… I just came!” Artemis pleaded, trying to push me out of her.

I wasn’t having it, digging into her with thrusts that match a full on fucking and somehow made myself horny again. The sensitivity didn’t even get to me surprisingly, though I have no doubt that it got to Lady Artemis because she was squirming and wriggling her body in a desperate attempt to stop the overwhelming euphoric sensation from taking over her entire body.

“I am horny again.” I said to the Goddess.

Pulling my dick out, I felt another load in my balls ready to please the Goddess. Artemis finally stop shaking when I gave her a break and let her rest, though I have other ideas on what she was going to do while resting.

“Suck me off, Lady Artemis…” I said with a smirk, “You did promise me that you will blow me if I made you cum, right?”

Artemis lay on the beds panting, completely taken over by the pleasure and the ecstasy with her whole body beyond satisfied… at least right now. Seeing her not moving on my request for her, I sighed in mocking despair before flipping her body over so she was laying on her back instead of her front.

“What are you…” Artemis asked, but quickly answered her own question when I straddle her waist and push my cock in between her firm c-cup breast. 

Surprised, she smiled though it was a tired and fuck happy smile, “Want a titty fuck?”

I didn’t say anything to her, pushing the bottom of my shaft and rub it over her cleavages and moan at the sight. She quickly did what sluts would do, pushing her boobs together so that her cleavages would wrap around my cock when I push in and out. Seeing that little tight squeeze, I smiled and wet my already wet dick up with my spit and push into her sweet and soft cleavages.

“Fuck…” I moaned while keeping my sight on the way my dick disappear between her boobs, “You are so naughty…”

Artemis smiled at me, rock her own boobs on me while I rock in and out of that tight space myself. The feeling was incredible as always, but somehow I found the sight of it even more pleasurable than the feeling itself. It was hot to look at my dick playing with her boobs this way, and like any male fantasy it was one of my favorite desires to do with girls.

“Want it to get naughtier?” The Goddess asked.

I wonder what she could do, but nodded anyway because I was going to cum on her face soon. She smiled at my confirmation, then process to give my cock head a suck whenever I thrust forward. I quickly moaned as soon as that happen, now the feelings exceed the pleasure of just looking at her. She titled her head up whenever my cock was twitching against her boobs, taking me in her mouth and letting me go with a loud sucking pop when I pull back.

“ **Holy shit...** ” I said in a heavy breath.

Much closer to orgasm now, I let go of her pleasure and let go of my hold on the cum that’s ready to burst out once more. Fucking her boobs wildly, Artemis smiled at me when I look at her. She didn’t take me in her mouth anymore, knowing that she wanted a good old cumshot on her face before she urged me to cum all over her.

“Get me dirty, Jason! I want you to shoot your cum all over my chest and my face!” The hunt Goddess’s said like a slut in heat waiting for the inevitable tasty cum on her face.

“You just wanna taste me, Lady Artemis…. Don’t deny it.” I said, ready to cum now.

Throbbing in her boobs, I came hard and spray her neck with the first load, then the rest shot out in such velocity that it landed on her face just like she wanted. Giving her a few ropes on her face, I pulled out of her boobs and made sure to give her ample and perky chest some cum too.

I relaxed, “Oh yeah… that’s what I am talking about!”

Looking at the Goddess, she was a totally mess. A big load all inside her pussy which was started to leak out, a strings here and there on her chest, thick ropes on her face and forehead, neck covered with delicious cum… Overall, I think I’ve done a well enough job to call it quits with Lady Artemis now. She seemed to agree, because she said to me, “Well done, Jason! I am so glad I got to fuck you now.”

She slowly got up and sat on her butt, “Well, go ahead and fuck another girl then… I need some rest now.”   
I cheered at that, “You were amazing too! Thanks for making me cum so much.”

Getting up and walking away, I quickly analyze the room and saw Poseidon fucking my big sister in all kinds of position. The moans coming from the pairs fill the cabin up with more sex noise and made everyone hornier to fuck. I don’t doubt that no one was fucking or had already been fucked, but it just added to the mood of the already hot and sexy sex party. Chloe on the other hand was already getting involved with Connor, who was done fucking with Percy and Annabeth. The boy was nailing Chloe up against a wall, and seeing them in action made me want to try out that position.

“Cool.” I mumbled to myself, “Now who am I going to fuck next?”

**_ Annabeth  _ **

Dicks… all I could see around me was dicks... thick and long, dripping with girls’ juice and pre-cum on the tips. It was a sight to behold, and I was so dick hungry right now even after Percy filled me up, I was already looking for more. Getting double teamed by Connor and Percy, I was more than satisfy but I need more. While Connor didn’t cum inside my mouth, I didn’t force him to because he was probably just looking to get harder before fucking other girls. He was now fucking Chloe against the wall, and I could only admire the way his hips smacking into Chloe and making the mortal moaned out loud. On the other hand, Percy did cum inside my pussy, filling my hole up with that familiar searing warmth.

“You are the best, wise girl….” Percy said, pulling out his hard cock.

I smiled at the creampie he gave me, “Go on… I am going to need some rest.”   
Percy smiled at my permission, though I doubt I need to give him any because he would definitely go fuck other girls and Goddesses in the room without me specifically giving him the go ahead. We are in an open relationship after all. I guess I was just saying that as a way to get him horny for the fuck he was going to give to the next girl, and hopefully it would spun him on and get him to be rougher.

He smiled at what I said, getting off his knees and walking away from my body and the white dress all messy after sex. Looking at him, I saw him going over to Piper and Aphrodite who were scissoring their creamy covered pussy before presenting his dripping wet cock in between the girls.

“Help me clean up?” Percy said, already horny for a mother and daughter action for him.

They immediately push their head closer to his cock all the while kept scissoring their pussy and making themselves moan at the feeling. I heard Percy groaned as the girls shared his cock, licking with their tongues and moaning all over him.

“Fuck yes!” Percy smiled, holding on both their heads and moved them up and down to his liking.

I smiled, turning my body so I could rest on my back from the hardcore fuck Percy hit me with. As I planned a little rest for myself, a cock worthy of my attention coming into view from my forehead down. It stood proudly with an upward curved above my face until even the ball sack was dangling so tastily in front of me. I could smell that delicious combined cum on him, and it brought me to a question as to who it was that wanted to get with me already.

“Help me clean up too?” He said.

The son of Zeus quickly look down into my eyes after sticking his cock above my face. He had a smile on his face, expecting me to clean him up. I smiled at the guy before teasing Jason for wanting to fuck me already.

“Coming back so soon?” I teased him, recalling the time he double fucked me with Poseidon earlier on the train.

Jason chuckled, “What can I say? You are a sexy babe like every other girl here. So put that mouth to good use and suck me off, will ya?”

Offering something that’s too good to pass up, I let my tongue out and blow him with my head in a reverse position. He quickly moaned as his cock shaft was being blown by me. While he was moaning his ass off, I was already thinking about what position I would like Jason to fuck me in. The beds only offer so many ways that I could get fuck, I wanted something new. Something caught my attention on the side of the room, and I smiled thinking that it was exactly what I needed to get into a new and sexy position for Jason to fuck me in.

“Fuck… keep licking that spot Annabeth.” Jason moaned.

I knew I had to keep him horny if I want the same rough treatment that’s going to make me lose my mind, so I stop licking and use my face to rub him up and down. His eyes widen at the sight of his cock and balls dragging on pretty face, probably couldn’t get enough of looking at me like this before his cock was really throbbing out of control. I smiled, letting him go and asked, “Fuck me up hard?”

Jason nodded eagerly, already shifting my body around before I could even ask him to fuck me by the leather seat chair on the side.

“Jason...” I giggled as he pulled my body around in a complete reverse position so my legs were towards him, “You are such a horny dog, Jason…”

“Don’t worry… this horny dog is about to hump you like an animal and make you cum until your legs shake so wild you won’t be able to stand or walk.” Jason said, looking at me with those lust filled eyes and move forward.

I grinned, “I can’t wait!”

Pushing my legs up and spreading them open, he held them up to my body before leaning over to hover above me. My legs and thighs were not resting on his shoulders, and his cock didn’t even need to be angled before it slipped in easily.

“Mmm...!” I moaned, biting my lips to prevent a moan.

I knew Jason loved it when I gave him that expression with my eyes and bit my lip at the same time. And just like the last few days, he started to hump me like the horny dog he was almost immediately and push his cock as far deep into my already full pussy with nice hard strokes. My pussy was so wet with my juice and Percy’s sticky cum, I bet it was a wonderful feeling for Jason.

“Fucking hell… you are so wet and sexy for me, aren’t you?” Jason moaned, hands groping my boobs which was covered with a messy and all tangled up bra.

Couldn’t do much of anything else except trying to push him closer with my hands on his hips, I lay there taking his thrusts one by one. It felt so good, as this position offer some really deep penetration with his cock and my pussy all angled to really take one another. My pussy walls were wetter than usual, probably because there was just so much going on. It wasn’t every day that I would find myself in an orgy on this scale, and it excited me so much that it was pretty evident by the leaking juice of my pussy soaking up Jason’s already wet cock.

With his hands on the bottom of my knees, I was spread so wild it was easy to see why Jason would want to fuck me like this. It was very tight on him because my legs weren’t spread open but instead dangling on his shoulder. My tone thighs were being squeeze together and it no doubt put a narrower squeeze on him too.

“God! I love how messy you look Annabeth.” Jason said, his cock already throbbing in sync with his thrusts, meaning that he was going to cum.

I knew what he meant, because my ponytail and bangs were all threating to come off from the rubber ties I got around them, and if I’d known anything after these pass week, is that having messy hair for the partners that’s screwing me made him enjoy it significantly more. In addition to my sexy hair attire, my face was pretty dirty with cock juice and spit, making me look like a slut if not even better than a slut. Having c-cup boobs were also great, because they weren’t overtly huge which I knew the guys like. They were both perky, firm, and soft on the touch, making me look sexy beyond imaginable to the boys. And along with the white length dress which hugged my body relatively tightly, I knew all the guys, well… at least Jason and Percy anyway, loved it. Seeing me in a tight dress with its bra cup off my breasts, the waist of the clothing all crumple up, the bottom of the knee length height dress push up so that my legs were shown off, it was nothing but just sinful delight for them. Not to mention my tone legs which I knew they adore because it was long, tan, with sharply shaped curves they would sometimes drool all over. So yeah, I totally get what Jason meant when he was fucking me with those ready to cum eyes while I was looking all slutty and semi-elegant for him.

“Are you going to cum? I want it all inside me Jason…” I said, letting him know I want it inside me.

Knowing that guys loved to creampie because it was just their natural male instinct, I was surprise when Jason pulled out on the verge of cumming and jerk himself off over my belly.

“Fuck yeah!” He roared, cumming with his primordial instinct and shoot out his creamy and thick sperm all over my messy dress.

A totally mess now that it’s been covered with sweat, juice, and cum, I held my breath and curse at the son of Zeus, “Why didn’t you cum inside me? I was about to cum too!”

Jason smirked, “I thought you want to get fucked over there too?”

Pointing to the chair sitting on the kitchen island, I still grumbled at him, “You could have cum inside me anyway…. I wanted that orgasm.”

Jason laughed, helping me up on my shaky feet and brought me over to the chair with no back support, just a seat. I smiled, already knew what kind of position this offers. I smirked, then leaned forward and put my hands on the seat. It was a little difficult since my pussy was tingling from the need to cum and my arms were already weak from the anticipation. I lean forward, almost into a doggy style position while my legs stood straight up. Wigging my ass, I realize that my dirty dress fell back on my bottom. I looked back at Jason, wanting to ask him to help me with the annoying but sexy dress when I saw that it wasn’t just Jason.

“What…” I gasped, seeing four erected and big dicks behind me.

Jason smirked at my expression, “Oh right! By the way, I asked them to come join me. So get ready to cum all you want Annabeth.”

Before I could even get a word out, Jason entered me from behind while I was in the standing up doggy style position with my arms as the only suppose that I have to not get fucked on the floor. Jason didn’t start off slow, going fast and hard to make my arms shake along with the chair. I would have thought that the chair would fall over because of how intense Jason seemed to want to make me cum, but the chair held its place and I knew that the God behind me was working his magic.

“Cum for me Princess! Cum and scream it out loud!” Jason urged me, and I did scream because he made me cum almost immediately.   
“I am cumming!” I screamed, music to the boys’ ears behind me.

The son of Zeus was satisfied, because he pulled out of my despite my best intention to use my pussy to keep him inside me. I was going to complain when Jason high-fived Luke who one of the four boys waiting in line before he stuffed his cock inside my pussy.

“ **Fucking hell!** ” I moaned, realizing how erotic this was when there are guys behind the position I was in and they were ready and waiting in line to fuck me like the dirty whore I was.

Luke grunted, obviously missing my pussy since he hadn’t gotten inside me since the time we spent in the sauna. Fucking me with the same intensity as Jason did before him, he made me orgasm around the same time as Jason. It was because I was so sensitive from the first one Jason gave me, that’s why Luke made me cum so easily. I could feel how tired I was going through two orgasm back to back, but I knew more was coming from behind when Luke fist bumped the sea God Poseidon before the biggest cock between the four boys entered me from behind.

“I love fucking you while you are standing up, Annabeth! Your legs are so sexy!” Poseidon moaned at me, going even faster than the two new demigods.

Entering me almost instantly after Luke pulled out and stood at the back of the line, I was only soft whimpering beyond the usual groans and grunts that I would give out. Poseidon worked his best to make me orgasm, and he did such a good job that he made me cum twice. The first orgasm and the third in total was the big one, followed by the second and fourth in total which was smaller but still enjoyable squeeze. I could tell Poseidon wanted more, but he reluctantly pulled out of me and patted Travis on the back before he tease me off without entering me like the other three guys had.

“What are you doing? Make me cum!” I screamed at the son of Hermes.

Travis continued despite my request, teasing his pre-cum tip at my pussy as if he knew what he was doing better than what I needed. I grumbled, trying to push back into him so he was force to enter me. He was smart enough to know before he pulled away his cock as if he like this slow methodical torturing of my body and my need.

“Fuck you Travis! Just make me cum please!” I begged for it as loud as I could.

Finally, Travis pushed the tip of it inside me. Only an inch was in before he pulled out. I almost wanted to smack him and punch him until he was beaten into a pulp and knock unconscious, but I decide the only way I was going to cum again was to get him work up, so I pushed him away and let Jason cut the line.

“If you are not going to fuck me then you can just watch….” I said, telling him to stay on the sideline as he watched Jason entered me again.

Jason had no qualm about fucking me, unlike Travis for some unknown reason. He quickly entered me from behind and screw my pussy just the way he knew I like it.

“Fuck yeah… that’s what I am talking about.” I moaned, “You see this Travis? You see what you just missed out on?”

Travis was breathing heavily from the sight, and just when I was about to cream on Jason’s dick again, Travis got up and push the son of Zeus away. His dick slipped out of me before Travis replaced it with his own, making me cum from all the work that Jason did for me. But since he wasn’t fucking me before to get me to orgasm, he could keep himself going even when my pussy was squeezing like a vice grip around his cock. I was genuinely never been more ready to go to Elysium, because cumming hard on his dick while it fucking me without the sensitivity to cum himself made my orgasms prolong so much. It was like a mechanical dildo being pumped into me constantly even when I was experiencing an orgasm on this scale. I felt my legs and my thighs weaker and weaker, until I was unable to hold myself up and collapsed. Travis was nice enough to keep me afloat even though my knees were already bending over to the chair. His hand grip my hips and waist, helping me stand on the unusable legs I’ve got at the moment.

“I think we should cum inside her before she really get knock out, right guys?” Luke asked.

Travis then help me get seated on the chair. My butt sitting on the small seat while my back was against the kitchen island. My legs were hanging off before Travis went back to the back of the line and look apologetically at Jason, “Sorry Jason… gotta make her cum myself too.”

Jason didn’t look too offended, “Don’t worry about it, Travis. As long as we all made her feel good, I don’t think she mind that much, right Annabeth?”

I wanted to tell Jason to shut it, but at the same time he was moving forward to hold up my legs in both his hands. His hard dick poked at my pussy when he moved his arms so that my knees were locked with his elbow, pushing the tip of himself in and held it there for a moment to tease me.

“Ready for us to cum inside you now?” Jason asked.

I nodded with needy and pleading eyes, “Fucking cum inside me then…”

Jason heard the confirmation, then process the thrust into me in a different sex position than before. He quickly rut into me looking for the release he wanted. He didn’t care about me at all, looking to cum with my pussy first and foremost. He wasn’t looking to fuck me to make me cum, and that itself make me so horny. I was like their dirty cum bucket, and my pussy was a toy for them to use to make themselves cum. It was hot just thinking about it like that, and I swear Jason unintentionally made me ready to cum for the fifth of sixth time when he finally dumped his searing hot load into me.

“Fuck yeah…” Jason moaned as he finished before pulling out and smacking the bottom of his cock on my pussy, “Thanks Annabeth… I am sure you’re gonna have more than you can handle now.”

He snickered, then walked away after just dumping his load in me to his father who was currently resting in the hot tub with Athena and Silena on his side, running their hands all over the king of God himself.

“You should focus here, Annabeth…” Luke told me, filling me up without me knowing and I gave out a wordless cry when his dick sheathed in my already warmly filled pussy.

Needless to say, Luke was having difficulty fucking me without cumming because of the hot load that Jason had already given me. Luke tired his best though, pleasuring me in the best way he know how and gotten me a step closer to orgasm.

“I am like a dirty cum bucket, Luke…” I giggled at him with the naughtiest grin, which made him cum in an instantly.

He groaned, “Fucking gods above….!”

After he finished, he pulled out and collapsed back on his ass, resting on the beds while looking up at my figure. My body was still on the chair. My legs were spread wide from the arms of whoever was fucking me, and my fuck over look was giving the rest of my waiting line the much needed anticipation of filling me up to the brim.

“Thank you too, Annabeth.” Luke said, but my attention was already given to the sea God as he penetrated me trying to squeeze out the other guys cum so he could make more space for himself to cum inside me. Leaking out of my pussy, it dripped on the wooden floor board of the kitchen making a stain with the combined loads of Jason’s and Luke’s.

“I should have cum inside you when I was double fucking your pussy with Jason before. I knew you loved having two load at the same time.” Poseidon said, egging me on even though I was already egged on enough.

I smirked at him, “Fill me up, Lord Poseidon! I want my pussy to be dripping out thick cum for weeks to come.”

Poseidon grunted, digging deeper, “No problem, Annabeth. One hot creampie coming up….”

When Lord Poseidon came, he brought the arousal back and I felt the need to cum now. I felt it so close, but Poseidon wasn’t able to get me there before he pulled out of me without saying another word. He teased the tip of his cock at my pussy, drawing circles on my clit before telepathically communicating with me.

“I will be looking forward to do double penetration with you again soon after.” He said through his mind to me, then teased my asshole and I gave out a little whimper.

He smiled, satisfy with my answer before walking off to help his son fuck Piper and Aphrodite. Now that was done, Travis was the only one left in the line that hadn’t cum inside me yet. He looked at me with a wide smirked, and I returned it while parting my pussy lips with my fingers, showing him just how much of a complete mess my pussy was before telling him, “So, you gonna make me cum properly this time around?”

He didn’t even say a word before pouncing on my body and gave me the fuck that I was looking for when they were all trying to make me cum before.

“So warm… so wet…. Your pussy’s got so much cum Annabeth!” Travis groaned, fucking me faster and slipperier because of the extra cum in there.

I wrap my arms around his back, “Fill me up to the brim, Travis! I need you to cum so much inside me it would burst out like a waterfall! Please… I need this so much!”

Travis nodded, couldn’t stop himself even if he wanted to and said, “As you wish, m’lady.”   
Fucking me without trying to make me cum, I was going to cum regardless because there were so many dicks fucking my inside for the last half hour. And the loads that they dump in there made the feeling of cumming build back up. I was going to cum all over Travis, and he sensed it too.

“Let’s cum together!” Travis said, pushing on my knees to spread my legs further apart.

Pushing pass the previous cum resting in my pussy, Travis buried himself as far deep as he could before cumming. His load was pushing the rest of the other load further out and leak down my cunt, groaning as he did so filling me up like I wanted.

“Fuck!” I screamed, cumming all over and throwing my head back in respond.

Filling me up to the brim like I wanted, Travis pulled out his ever hard cock dripping with white sperm while looking at me with those satisfying eyes. He blurted out, “Fuck… I always knew you were a slut, Annabeth.”

I smiled at him, too tired to stay in this position and collapse on the beds. Travis didn’t even tried to help me, probably because he found the sight of me crawling and barely slow movement very turned on to say the least.

“Thanks Annabeth.” Travis said cheerfully, going away to the others to continue fucking.

Laying on the bed with messy hair and cum leaking out in heaps down my stretch cunt, I couldn’t crawl more than I few feet to Percy who was currently getting his dick sucked off and balls teased by the two girls, Piper and Aphrodite. Willing myself to him, I finally got over there and said in a slurred and sleepy manner, “I just got filled up babe.”

I saw Percy gave me a proud look, “I know, wise girl. I saw the whole thing….”

I smiled, then couldn’t hold myself on my elbows anymore and collapse on the bed all sprawl out from the intense cumming and creampie party of my own.

“Get some rest, Annabeth…” I heard Percy said before I fell unconscious.

The last thing I felt was something poking me at the back entrance of my asshole, and afterward I couldn’t feel anything else anymore.

**_ Poseidon  _ **

After leaving two loads of hot sticky sperm inside Thalia, the daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of the hunt, I was ready for more. Turned out Jason wanted me to fuck Annabeth and have a creampie party with her, so I did and filled up the daughter of Athena too. Leaving her after I was done, I saw my son being double teamed by Piper and Aphrodite, the mother and daughter duo. I smirked, then walked over to Percy who was getting his dick wet with both their mouths and tongues.

“Hey son. Let’s doggy fuck these slut and make them kiss while we screw their pussy.” I said, letting him know what I wanted to do.

Percy listened to me with a smiled, turning Piper around so she was force to kneel on her hands and knees while spread her legs apart preparing herself for deep doggy penetration. 

“I can’t believe it, but this orgy is turning out better than I thought it would.” Percy said to me.

I laughed, “Of course, it’s an orgy with beautiful girls all around.”

Aphrodite also responded to Percy, “I know you loved it Percy… Now fuck my daughter h-hard!”

At the same time as she said it, I was already done rearranging her body so her ass high in the air was facing my dick. Just as she finished that sentence, I pushed pass her swollen pink lips in one hard thrust and filled her up with my cock in one easy stroke.

“ **Oh fuck!** ” Aphrodite gasped as she suddenly got entered from behind.

Her gasped were all muffled when Piper’s entire body was pushed up to her mother, kissing the Goddess to muffle her own scream after Percy just penetrated the daughter of Aphrodite.

“What a bunch of sluts…” Percy commented on the sight he was seeing, “Now make out with each other while we fuck you. If you two be good girls for us, then maybe we’ll reward you with an orgasm.”

Not knowing just how dominate my son was until I heard him setting the rules for Piper and Aphrodite, I smiled at his with a proud expression before plowing at the Goddess to make her screamed. Even while kissing her daughter, her screamed was audibly heard throughout our little group. She must be feeling good, because I could tell from the tight cunt around me. Finally pulled away, Aphrodite and Piper began to moan and say dirty things like whores being in heat of a good fuck.

“Fuck me and my mother good, you two!” Piper moaned, throwing her head back.

Percy grunted, grabbing a bunch of her auburn brown hair and pulled her back. It was semi-choking the demigoddess, and I could tell she loved it with that out of breath and naughty eyes squinting expression on her face.

“Like that? Like me pulling your hair back?” Percy asked in the process of giving Piper her impending orgasm.

In respond, Piper threw her head further back and Percy smirked. He reached forward and grabbed around her neck, choking the girl and making her lightheaded as a result. The glossy and blank expression on Piper was such a turned on for me, I couldn’t help but do that the Goddess underneath me too. The mother of the girl who was getting fucking right in front of her, Aphrodite tried to scream in pleasure when I did the same thing to her, but found her voice to be stuck because of the tight squeeze I was holding on her neck. 

These sluts were gasping for air now, doing whatever they could to breathe in and out normally. It turned out that this was exactly what Piper and Aphrodite wanted, to be treated like whores, because they were cumming constantly from being choked. A bit of masochistic to be honest, but it gets them off more than anything. And if we were being honest, Percy and I were feeling heavenly just doing this to the girls. It was so pleasurable fucking them like this because their pussies was constantly squeezing and tightening up around our cock, making it likely that we were going to cum from the feeling.

“You two are cumming constantly, aren’t you?” Percy asked with significant energy to hold himself back.

Soon enough, Percy couldn’t take the tightness around him anymore before throwing Piper back on the bed roughly, pulling her ass higher and rut her for the big orgasm he was trying to achieve.

“Yes! Treat me like a slut, Percy!” Piper screamed, her face against the beds and sheets while her upper body was force down when Percy pushed down on her waist.

Seeing Piper force to widen her stance to accommodate the fucking in this position, I smiled at Percy who was ready to cum. Meanwhile, I continued to choke Aphrodite since I was not as ready to cum as my son was. The Goddess had basically lost her mind at this point, because she was barely moving with me and her voice was so soft and low no one wouldn’t be able to hear her unless that person was fucking her from behind.

“I am going to cum! I am going to cum Piper!” Percy grunted, his dick inside her throbbing and making Piper feel even better from the stretch.

“Cum inside me Percy!” Piper screamed, readying to take my son’s cum deep inside her.

Percy gave out a few unintelligent grunts, pushing himself as deep and as far as his dick could take him before unloaded from the overwhelming pleasure Piper’s pussy gave him.

“Fuck-k….” He moaned, going over the edge with his load spurting out in heaps one after another.

Piper groaned, riding out the height of her orgasm until it slowly ebbed away from the post-orgasmic bliss they just gave each other. Without Percy’s hands holding her up, Piper slip off Percy’s cock and landed on her front, face first against the beds and mumbled away.

“Fuck… amazing…. fucking cum…” Piper groaned liked someone who had too much fun with herself.

I gave Percy a proud look, seeing his sitting on the heels of his feet while looking down at Piper with a somewhat enjoyable look on his face, one that suggested that he was more than proud and satisfied with himself for another conquest.

“I’ve got two sexy ladies beside me knocked out from pleasure, but I don’t even know how I am still so horny…” Percy said with a smiling grin.

Knowing what he meant, I gave him a suggestive expression while he looked at me back. I smirked when he saw that I was still plowing into the love Goddess. Moving myself to prepare for what I wanted, I pulled Aphrodite to kneel up so she was semi sitting on her feet. Now that her body was straighten up, I pushed my legs out from kneeling and stretch them out flat. Now Aphrodite was riding me in reverse cowgirl position, and my dick never left her warm pussy throughout. Leaning up so I was massaging one of her tits underneath the purple dress she was wearing, I left my other hand behind my back so I could support myself. Meanwhile, the slutty Goddess herself was trying her best to stay afloat from the thrusting I was giving her from underneath. Her hands tried to steady herself on my legs, but my goal wasn’t going to make her feel comfortable so I did the exact opposite. I continued to grab her tits while making her lean halfway backward toward me.

“Mmm… so good fucking you like this Aphrodite.” I whispered it into her ears, making her leak more juice down my balls.

Looking at my son who was watching the whole thing unfold as he jerked himself off, I asked him the question that we both knew it’s already answered, “You wanna fuck her with me?”

Percy was captivated by Aphrodite’s pink pussy lips stretching each time to sucked in my cock, and not even a second later came his answer when he moved forward, knelt walking pass Piper’s and Annabeth’s knock out bodies before he reached us. He angled himself, moving forward until he was kneeling right where I was fucking the Goddess of love in her snatch.

“You ready, Lady Aphrodite?” Percy asked her, though I doubt she need that warning or that formality when she was already wet enough to take two cocks up her pussy.

Surprisingly, Aphrodite still have some strength left in her. She moaned at Percy who was already teasing her clit and the tightly wrap pink lips around my big shaft. When his dick touched mine, I gave him a smirked and suddenly remember the night where we double vaginal fuck Annabeth. It was amazing, and I wonder just how good it would be now that we are doing the Goddess of love herself.

“Shove it in me Percy!” She moaned with needy attitude.

Aphrodite moved her wandering hands to Percy’s neck, pushing him to her as an alternative support from my thrusts. Percy snickered at the Goddess before holding his cock and pushing pass the already stretch vagina. Immediately, I felt so turned on as soon as Percy pushed himself through the tightly wrap hole. With his hard cock, closely matched in length and girth of mine, coming into the hole where I was already fucking, I felt the need to thrust already.

“I can’t help it anymore…” I moaned, fucking her even though Percy wasn’t fully in yet.

Percy laughed in mocking despair at me, probably because I couldn’t wait to fuck her warm pussy when I felt his dick pushed up against mine. He didn’t say anything, nor quip something smart at me, but either way I couldn’t really care less because of the out of this world tightness and the fact that we have the sinful Goddess of love sandwich against our bodies.

“Dad… slow down. I am not even in yet.” Percy said in a snickering manner, struggling to get bottom out inside her pussy with me.

I gave him a looked, “Didn’t you hear what Aphrodite said?”

Aphrodite added with me, “That’s right… I want you to shove it in me Percy! Now just do it so I can cum all over both your delicious dicks!”

Despite being choked out earlier, I could tell she had regained her energy back and was looking for more orgasms and pleasures. It couldn’t be helped then. I gave Percy a looked, telling him that it was okay to just shove himself in. At the same time I slow down just a tad bit, letting Percy have more of an angle to bottom out before he bottom out just like that.

“Fuck-k….” Percy groaned, doing a girl in double vaginal penetration again.

Losing my load like a freshmen in high school, I gave it no more than one second before I stop wasting time and thrust. The feeling down at the bottom of my shaft when I gave in before rubbing up and down was just out of this world amazing. The best feeling I’ve experience since the first time I did this with Annabeth and Percy. The way her walls squeeze around the top of my shaft while the more sensitive underside of my cock rub against Percy, it was everything that mfm sex should be.

“G-God… I haven’t done this since our time with Annabeth…” Percy grunted, giving in and thrusting with me.

Even though both of us were straight, I couldn’t deny the fact that having our dicks rubbed together inside Aphrodite’s fuck hole was hot. It’s making me question everything about my sexuality even though I was already a God. I was beginning to think that I was bi-curious, but most certain a God who enjoys double vaginal fuck more than anything else sex would bring.

“Damn… Me neither, son.” I said, trying to get into Aphrodite as deep as possible but also wanted to use Percy’s cock in there to make my cock feel good.

We were losing control faster than our hips could hump, but at this point I didn’t think any one of us cared too much when we’ve all been fucking for a while. Not to mention that this was Percy’s two back to back fuck, so it no doubt must be draining for him even with the magic that filled the cabin.

“This is too good. I am going to cum…” Percy said, his hips thrusting was more wild and inconsistent.

Aphrodite moaned between us, her pussy probably flying in cloud nine right now. Surprisingly both of us with an intentional convulsion by squeezing her pussy around us, I couldn’t help myself but prematurely ejaculated inside her.

“ **Oh G-God! I am C-Cumming!** ” I moaned out while being out of breath at the same time.

Ropes after ropes later, Percy couldn’t hold out much longer than a few second before he came along with me, spraying her insides with his cum and painted her pussy with more white stuff. Our combination of cum was seeping into the deepest part of her, swimming into her womb and making the Goddess felt a warmth in her belly.

“Mmm… you guys are cumming so much! So warm inside my pussy you two! **Ooohh I love it!** ” Aphrodite said gleefully.

Staying like this because of the sensitivity and because of the comfort of wrapping around one another after sex, Percy was the first to pull out his semi-hard cock. Once his cock left, my own dick spill out but remained hard. Without any plug, Aphrodite’s pussy was streaming cum down like a small waterfall. Percy had the best view of that because he was sitting in front of her looking at him, a lewd look on his face no doubt from the dripping creampie we gave her.

“Mmm… I am going to tell everyone how you two made me cum so badly doing double vaginal sex. So good… Maybe they will tried it with both of you once they are done fucking other guys.” Aphrodite smiled gratefully at us.

I laughed at the Goddess, watching her snap her fingers and instantly her pussy was looking clean and peachy before any fucking had begun. Cum all disappeared from her cunt, and she smiled at the clean-up before pushing herself off me and stood up.

Standing with her legs on either side of my body, she looked down at my ‘satisfied but could still want more’ expression before giving one back. Her body with her magically straighten up purple dress on made her look elegant once more.

“Going to fuck someone else now?” I asked her.

She lifted her feet off the bed, swinging it over my body lying flat on the bed until she was standing beside me instead of above me.

“You know it.” Aphrodite said with a grin, walking away from the pleasure fuck me and Percy just gave her and no doubt already looking for more.

Watching as she disappear from my view, I sighed and sat up to see if Percy was still here with me after the double penetration. Unsurprisingly, he wasn’t here anymore and I found him going up to the wall where Connor was fucking Chloe before fist bumping with his demigod friend. They laughed about something before Connor moved Chloe off the wall that she was clutching onto and held her up with his hands. Supporting her body with his hands on her thighs, Chloe instinctively wrap her arms around the son of Hermes’s neck. I saw Percy giving Chloe a smirked before he pushed himself inside her pussy, holding her body up along with Connor as they do double fuck the lucky mortal girl with two dick in two different holes while standing up.

“ **Oh my God! Oh my God… Oh my Goodness!** ” Chloe screamed, getting a new double penetration experience.

I sighed, letting them be and decide to go look for my next conquest. Spotting Nico railing into Goddess Artemis’s pussy while Katie was getting her face fucked by Luke, I looked around and saw that there were no more girls left to fuck. All the girls who were still awake were having dicks to play with already, and the girls who were knocked out, including Annabeth, Piper, Thalia, Rachel, and Drew, were too fucked over to feel anything or move their bodies.

I sighed, wondering what I am going to do now.

“Hey brother!” Zeus said.

I turned my head toward his voice, spotting him still at the hot tub with Athena and Silena. They were asleep on his chest, snuggling tightly with my brother while he was snipping from a drink he no doubt magically made for himself.

“Come over.” He said, “I have a friendly challenge for you.”

Walking over hoping that he had an answer to who I could do next, he said exactly what I wanted to hear.

“Let’s see if who can make them wake up faster? Me or you?” Zeus said, challenging me to a duel of pussy fucking.

I smirked, having a good challenge to spice things up instead of just mindless fucking the girls until their minds break and rest unconscious.

“Sure.” I said, then swing my legs into the hot tub feeling a resurgence of power after contacting with my natural element, “What are the rules?”

Zeus smirked, “Simple. We both get one of the girls here, and we would both be sitting down on the seat before we place the girls on our laps. Once they are in cowgirl over us, we enter them at the same time after the count of three. If whoever wakes up first before the other girl, that person wins the battle.”

“Cool.” I said, “How about we make it more interesting?”

Zeus listened because he obviously loved to be challenged, so I continued, “We cannot teased their pussy or their bodies, like their boobs or their backs with our hand at any time or that would be consider cheating. We should only use our dicks to make them wake up, and thrusting is the only thing that we are allowed to do so. No hand contact or mouth contact at any point or else the cheater would be disqualify from this challenge.”   
Zeus gave me a confident look, “Sure. Let’s go then…”

I gave him one back, walking over to where Zeus was before he got up from his seat between the girls.

“So since I am the king of Gods, I shall let you choose your partner first.” He said, being reasonable or maybe being too over-confident with his abilities and his dick.

Either way, I didn’t mind that Zeus was letting me pick. After all, Athena and Siena were both nice girls with tight pussies. Seeing his almost assertive conviction that he was going to win, I grinned back at him while also being confident with my abilities and my dick size to make my partner wake up before he would be able to.

“Why not? I pick Silena then.” I said.

Zeus snickered, “Taking the easy way out now, aren’t you brother?”

“Don’t worry… I am sure I would make Silena wake up before you would even if she was a Goddess.” I quipped back, getting into positon beside Silena.

Zeus smirked at my comment, then took his own positon beside Athena before we placed the unconscious girls on top of us. They immediately hugged our bodies, cuddling against us despite having two hard and proud dick pointing at their pussies. Once we got the girls settle in the cowgirls position, I said, “Alright, hands out from underneath the water and put on the side of the hot tub.”

Zeus did what I said, so did I. Now our arms were spread out on the side of the tub, following our rules of the challenge.

“Now we cannot enter them hard because they will definitely wake up immediately, so we should enter them slowly but also at the same time.” Zeus said, clearing up any misdirection.

“Okay. I am ready.” I signaled.

“Me too.” Zeus signaled back. 

With the tip of our cock right before the entrance of the girls we’ve got straddling above us, I began the countdown, “Okay. Three… two… one… may the god with the best dick wins.”   
Watching my brother to check for any cheating, I slowly enter Silena while pay close attention to Zeus as he entered Athena. Luckily, he didn’t cheat and I could tell he was pay his attention on me to see if I did cheat also. Satisfied to know that I also didn’t cheat, he slowly pushing himself in just like I was doing before we bottom out at the same time. 

“You in?” I asked my brother.

“Yep.” He said, “Now remember, we cannot use our hands to pleasure the girls, and whoever caught with their hands sneaking to touch our partners is a cheater and is disqualify from the challenge.”

I nodded, looking at Zeus before counting down again, “Agreed. On the count of three and we start to thrust. Three… two… one… Begin.”

Pushing my hips up and down, I begun to fuck Silena without touching her with my hands. Watching Zeus doing the same thing with Athena, I began to enact a plan of attack worthy of the wisdom Goddess to make Silena wake up before Zeus could make Athena wake first.

“Mmm…” Silena grumbled and moaned, showing good signs that she was beginning to feel something with herself.

Athena also did moaned around with the same tone as Silena, so it was pretty much a stalemate right now between our goals to make the girls awake. The only differences right now was between our approaches to thrust into the girls’ pussies. I could see Zeus trying his best to thrust as hard as he could inside Athena, thinking just how wrong he was with his method to make his partner wake up. I instead opted for a slower and more sensual approach, pretty confident that this was the way to get Silena to wake up faster than Athena would.

“Ooohh…” Silena moaned, shifting against my body.

Giving Zeus and Athena a look, I didn’t see the Goddess of wisdom moved but she kept moaning louder and louder. It was a sign of trouble, because Silena wasn’t moaning as loud as Athena was. As intense as the feeling was down at their pussies wrap around our dicks, it was much more intense with our friendly battle. Zeus was trying his best to win while I was trying my best to best him of the win myself.

“How about a new rule?” I asked while giving my all.

Zeus turned his head, straining from the battle we’ve got going on among other things, “I’m game.”   
“We could use our powers over our natural domain, so I could use the water and you could use your lightning.” I explained the idea I’ve got.

Zeus nodded as he agreed with me, “Okay. Tell me when…”

“Three… two… one… Go!” I said, then immediately making use of my command over water so I wasn’t restricted with any water resistance.

Making Silena moaned again while she was shifting on my body at the same time, I could already see the winning trophy and title of _‘being able to fuck a girl awake faster than Zeus’_ in my grasp. Though that was all lost when I saw Athena also shifting on Zeus’s body while moaning harder than Silena was. I sighed, knowing that I’ve lost when the movement and the moans from the Goddess was much more significant than the demigoddess I’ve got fucking above me.

“Mmm… Ooohh what’s going on?” Athena moaned with grumbling sleepy sounds.

Even though I lost, I didn’t lost by that much because Silena woke right after Athena in the span of about half a minute. Like the Goddess, the daughter of Aphrodite grumbled sleepy as she tried to get a good look at who was fucking her. 

“Mmm… Lord Poseidon? Ooohh what I nice way to wake up…” Silena moaned, hugging me with her conscious body while trying to wake her post-sleepy figure up.

Both girls were awake now, and in the interest of the battle I have admit defeat even though it was so unlike me to do so, “Can’t believe I am saying this, but you are the best when it comes to fucking girls awake, Zeus.”

Zeus laughed, taking the title and the trophy proudly before he said, “You weren’t too bad yourself with this battle brother… Now let’s fuck these sluts and cum inside their pussies so we could move on to other girls, agree?”

I nodded, “Agreed, brother.”

**_ Percy _ **

With how nice and how amazing the fucking were these past few days on the train, I was certainly expecting more things to do and more pussies to screw as times goes on. Never in my life did I ever thought that I would be back in my cabin with more than a dozen boys and girls all ready to fuck. Most girls were either pleasured with a dick or pleasuring a dick, wearing their elegant dress and clothes while the boys were just plowing their way through the girls and leaving some unconscious on the huge areas of beds.

Annabeth was one of those girls, currently being fucked in the ass while unconscious by the son of Apollo. He was just pushing himself inside my knock out girlfriend, looking for a quick nut because there was no other girls available for him. I almost felt a little bad for him, until the Goddess of love step in front of his view and offer herself to him. Sufficient to say, he pulled out of Annabeth almost immediately and pin the Goddess down on the bed, attacking her boobs covered with her dress and teasing the Goddess’s pussy which was surprisingly clean of the cum that the boys dump in there.

Groaning from all the stimulation around me, I turned my head back to Chloe and smirked at her overwhelm expression, “Ready to cum again?”

With Connor inside her ass while I was inside her pussy, we held her up pretty easily with my combined strength together. Chloe had her legs wrap around my waist, her ankles crossed as she tried to push me toward her. I smirked, giving her a rougher than normal thrusts and suddenly she yelped.

“Oh Jesus…” A moaning Chloe begun to praise a wrong God.   
Connor and I chuckled at what she said, but didn’t say anything more before we focus our rhythm to further make Chloe lose her marbles. Having only done double penetration fucking while standing up, I swear with her control being taken away we could really do some lasting damage to her already leaking pussy and tingling tight ass.

“How’s her ass, Connor?” I asked the son of Hermes.

He responded with a grunt, “Tight… just fucking tight around my cock.”

I snickered, pulling out to only the tip before thrusting my entire cock up her snatch to make Chloe moan from the surprise stretch. Connor also groaned from the feeling my dick suddenly making both her holes tighter, and he moaned and his knees stumbled a bit when our balls started to rub over each other.

“Holy shit…” Connor gave out a horny moan, “I can’t believe our balls are touching, so good…”

I smiled at him, not surprised to find out that Connor was also one that’s a little bi-curious with doing double penetration. I gave in at that point, pushing my dick further inside Chloe which in turned made our balls and bottom shaft rubbed over each other. Connor was getting weak in the legs, no doubt from the pleasure of rubbing his balls over mine.

“I am going to cum!” Connor warned Chloe, letting me know too that he was at the edge of orgasm.

Not even a second later, I felt Connor’s cock throbbing wildly inside her ass before he came and filled Chloe’s butt up with his white creamy cum. He painted her insides white, though I don’t doubt for a second that Chloe didn’t enjoy getting her ass filled. It was not a simultaneous orgasm for both of us boys, but seeing the biting lip expression on Chloe’s face while Connor unload into her ass told me that she was satisfied with it.

Connor panted heavily, pulled out of her used butt hole. I felt his cum began to leak out of her ass, dripping down my own shaft going in and out of her pussy. Each thrust into Chloe’s cunt made some of Connor’s cum followed right inside. It was hot, and I had no reason to stop now considering how much Chloe was begging for a load right where I was fucking her now.

“Oh that was amazing Chloe…” Connor said, teasing his cock at her used entrance before moving away from us with a smile on his face.

Now that it was just me and Chloe, I smirked at her before pushing her against the wall beside us.

“Oh!” Chloe yelped as I smack her back against the wooden board, “You naughty Percy.... Don’t you want to cum inside my pussy?”

Holding on her butt cheeks and squeeze them to make her pussy feel tighter, I hump into her body while she was trap against me and the wall, “Damn right!”

Her legs were still secure around my waist, locking her ankles and moving in sync with each animalistic thrust from me. I was looking to nut, that’s for sure, but I was also trying to make the girl orgasm too. It was only fair, since she gave so many boys an orgasm but never asked one for returned. Well, I was definitely going to give her one now.

“Percy…” Chloe chanted my name while snuggling her head into the crook of my neck, “Oh Percy oh fuck!”

With my power over water, I collected a small amount of water from the hot tub where Zeus and Poseidon was fucking Silena and Athena awake. I flew the water over to me, then make a solid block of ice in the shape of a regular size dildo and angle it to her used ass without Chloe knowing anything about it. Holding it underneath there and not touching her since it would give away what I’ve planned, I pulled my cock out of her pussy, readying myself and the dildo to thrust at the same time.

Chloe had a confused look on her face, but that’s all answered when I pushed both my cock and my controlled over the ice dildo inside both holes. She yelped so loud into my neck before she couldn’t take it anymore and threw her head back against the wall and scream.

“Oh no! Not this again!” Chloe said while screaming.

Being so loud with herself, I decide to shut her up by flowing more water to me, turning them into ice cubes inside her mouth so she could suck on them instead of screaming. Just like a baby sucking on a pacifiers, this was much more erotic as she was dealing with the un-melting ice in her mouth and her ass, making her body temperature cooler than it normally would be.

“Mmm…” Chloe screamed out but was all muffled thanks to my ice cubes.

It was a slow dance between fire and ice now. The warmth of my dick with searing hot cum ready to burst at any time, her pussy feeling somewhere between the warm and cold temperature only made her more juicy than before, and the constant battle with the ice dildo fucking her in the ass while sucking on the freezing cold ice cubes in her mouth… it was bringing her to the mind-bending orgasm like a clear highway straight to the big O. Speeding her way through now, I only gave her a few boost here and there with my dick propelling her further into the wall like the dirty slut she was.

“You like my dick and my ice dildo in your holes, don’t you Chloe?” I asked her, knowing that she couldn’t risk speaking with the ice cubes she was sucking on.

Mumbling at me with muffled words, I laughed before doing and repeating the same thing over and over again until I made her cum. Chloe was close. Her body rubbing on mine, her nipples and boobs squished softly on my chest, her arms and legs around me and not letting go…. It was all telling signs that she was cumming, and a big one at that too.

“Mmm… Mmm…!” She groaned out but again all muffled.

Just hearing those sweet muffle moans were music to my ears, and I unconsciously thrusts too hard a few times, making Chloe blink in surprised before she squint her eyes, tighten her facial expression and came powerfully. This orgasm made her squirt, and I was pretty surprise to find myself able to make the mortal girl squirt like this. Keeping myself inside her, her clear liquid juice came pouring out of our tightly wrap area. Spilling out like she had pee herself, I moaned as her juice and cum wetted my cock and made me cum inside her too.

“Oh my fucking G-God!” Chloe moaned, and I heard what she was saying this time around.

Keeping both block of solid ice inside her ass and mouth, I made sure that her orgasm subsided before I flew the water into the kitchen sink and let them splatter into the drain.

“Cumming!” I moaned as well.

Feeling the familiar tightness around me when she cum, I came myself and filled her pussy up. Most of my thick white cream didn’t get pass her womb because she was upright, meaning that a lot of it was just dripped out along with her squirting juice. I moaned throughout, digging inside her slightly for any left-over pleasure. I could feel our combined wetness dripping out of her pussy and down my shaft and onto my balls, making a puddle on the beds below when there was too much gathering up down there.

“You are just so perfect Percy....” Chloe mumbled, already getting limp from the big orgasm and pleasures.

I smiled at her, “Glad you like that, Chloe.”

Pulling out of her, I let her down on her legs and wasn’t surprise when she couldn’t even stand straight. I let her fall backward on the wall, slowly letting her rest until she was sitting on the beds with her legs wide and knees bend upward.

Once she was settle, I plop on the beds just a few feet away from Chloe and sighed. She was already knock out, just like Annabeth, Piper, Thalia, Rachel, and Drew. Now a totally of six girls were completely unconscious, meaning that all the guys have to share the other conscious and dick ready girls. Looking around, I saw Zeus and Poseidon fucking Athena and Silena respectively in my hot tub, looking like they were about to cum inside the girls’ tight snatch from the looks on their straining faces. Meanwhile, Katie and Luke were anything but done with their fucking. They were doing position that I’ve never even seen before, and I almost wanted to go over and join in. Nico was panting heavily sitting on his feet because he was finished with Artemis, enjoying the creampie in both her ass and her pussy. Artemis wasn’t knock out yet, but you couldn’t really tell at all if not for the slight breathing that’s coming out of the Goddess of hunt. At the same time, Will was just coming into Aphrodite and creaming the Goddess of love pussy with his new batch of cum. He slumped his shoulder, visibly sighing before he went to sleep from the tiredness of fucking too many sexy girls. The first boy who was knock unconscious, Aphrodite got up from his still straining hard-on and smiled at me when she saw me looking.

“How about a gangbang, Percy?” Aphrodite asked me as I sat on the beds looking at her beautiful figure.

Looking around the room, I saw Nico, Connor, Travis, Jason and I all available to fuck some more, yet there was only one girl, specifically the Goddess of love, that’s still ready to go. Katie was getting screw by Luke, meaning that she was off limits for now. Athena and Silena were both getting their pussies creamed by Poseidon and Zeus, all of them resting in my hot tub and semi-conscious from their own fucking. It was pretty obvious what my answer would me, if not all the other guys as well.

“You want us to gangbang you?” I asked, looking at the other boys who were also gawking at the Goddess’s slim and tone body.

“Sure, if you guys are up for the challenge.” Aphrodite smiled seductively.

Pretty surely, we all walked toward her in the middle of the cabin. Each of us had a hard and proud dick on full display for the Goddess, and she licked her lips in anticipation before snapping her fingers. Just like that, her purple dress disappear and she was wearing nothing underneath except for a pair of lace up sandals / high heels that just made her look slutty and readily available. Boobs that were worthy for a Goddess of love, she had d-cup breast with a firm and perky soft touch on them. I love them so much, I couldn’t help but staring down her tone and flat belly before resting my eyes on her clean up snatch. It was without any cum stains from all the guys she had fucked, and I already knew that she use magic to make her pussy clean and sexy for the gangbang she was about to get. Legs that weren’t even comparable to the other girls, maybe except for Annabeth, I could rub one out just staring at her squirming legs all day long.

“Well, I think you all know what to do now right?” Aphrodite asked me, Jason, Nico, Travis, and Connor for the rough gangbang that she was about to receive.

Her facial expression when she asked us to start fucking her was way too much for me to handle. She tilted her eyebrows naughtily at us, biting her bottom lip and look at us with suggestive eyes made my dick throb in sweet excitement for the pleasure of her handling all of us at the same time.

“We all know what to do, Lady Aphrodite.” I said, being the first time to walk up to the Goddess, “Now be a good little Olympian slut and make all of us cum over you.  
She grinned, grabbing my cock and stroking me off before the other guys walked up to her too. With two soft hands, she began to stroke me and Jason off while Travis and Connor went down on her, eating her pussy and spreading her butt cheeks apart to eat out her ass. Nico didn’t want to be left out, so he went up to her and kiss the Goddess, making her feel all around pleasured in her entire body. Jason and I knew what we had to do in return for her stroking us off. I started to handle her left boobs while Jason handled her right one, kneading into her firm tender breast with our own rhythm.

Pulling away from Nico mouth, Aphrodite moaned as we touch her body to make her sensitive to the gangbang. She began to moan loudly, grinding her hips on the two demigod brothers and stroking us off harder.

“Mmm… I am feeling so good! You all really know how to treat a Goddess right…” She said in a breathy manner.

Nico was left out now, so he stroke himself off to the work that we were doing on the Goddess to keep himself in bay. Jason and I took our teasing of the Goddess even further, kissing her neck and collarbone to make her even more sensitive before we started to make her fuck our dicks.

“You think you are ready to get gangbang, Lady Aphrodite?” Jason asked hopefully, groping her already spread open butt cheeks.

“Yeah… we want to fuck you so badly, Lady Aphrodite…” Travis said who was eating her sweet pussy juice.

Connor pulled away from her ass for a second and agreed, “I want to double fuck you as well, Lady Aphrodite.”

Nico was the last one to say something, “I bet she’s begging us to fuck her already! Let’s get started now!”

We nodded without the Goddess’s permission, but even without her consent we already knew she wanted this. After all, she was the one who suggest to have gangbang with us in the first place.

“Lay down on the beds, slut! We are going to fuck you one by one and you won’t have any say in the matter.” Nico commanded.

We pulled ourselves away from Lady Aphrodite, watching as she teasingly lay down on the beds while squirming at all the eyes that were focus on her body. She smiled at each and every one of us, then asked, “So, who’s going to fuck me first?”

Nico immediately chimed in, “I am, you dirty slut!”

Pushing her legs forcefully apart while she willingly let him, Aphrodite moaned as the son of Hades teased his tip on her folds without even a second before entering her from his missionary position. A moan of visible breath of air let out from Nico’s lips, pushing himself further into the Goddess and turning her into our first sex slaves and toy for our pleasure.

“Fuck yeah!” Nico moaned, getting heated and began to fuck her good.

The rest of us quickly got into position to gangbang the Goddess. Luckily for Jason and Travis, they hurried themselves faster than Connor and I did and got to her head so she could alternate on giving both of them blowjobs. I sighed as did Connor, so we settle for her soft hands by guiding her wrists to our cocks and making her stroke us. She did earnestly, doing her handjob so well it made me forget about not having the chance to fuck her and get blown by her warm mouth. Now we were all settle, each one of us had a place in this gangbang and every part of Aphrodite’s body was used to make us boys feel good. 

“Mmm…” She mumbled.

Watching Nico fucked her, I could tell he was already straining to keep his orgasm back because he was literally fucking a Goddess’s pussy with the title as the sex and love Goddess. I almost felt bad for him, but knowing that he was getting some sweet pussy from Lady Aphrodite made it all disappear. Turning my stares to Jason and Travis who was getting blown alternatingly by her mouth, I felt the need to get a blowjob soon or else I wouldn’t be able to keep myself in check. Both Jason’s and Travis’s dick were harder than diamonds as Aphrodite pleasure them with her tongue, her soft lips, and her mouth by sucking them down.

“Hey, you wanna switch?” I asked Jason beside me.

He was reluctant, but he wasn’t about to refuse me so he got up and let me take his place. Immediately, Aphrodite took me in her mouth having a new cock to suck on and I moaned from the feeling. I was sort of right that without her blowing me, I might not have keep myself in check from doing something stupid. Meanwhile, Jason was staring at her perky boobs rocking around from the fucking Nico was giving her. He smirked, grabbing one of her boobs before swinging his leg over her chest and straddle right above d-cup tits. I couldn’t believe I didn’t think about this, but quickly realize what I could have done when Jason pushed his cock in between her cleavages and pushed her boobs together, squishing his own cock in those soft and tender breasts. He groaned loudly from the feeling of her boob-pussy, digging in and out of those soft jugs with the tip of his cock constantly poking out at the end. It was a rather erotic sight, one that made me feel hornier as Aphrodite’s mouth went back on me.

“Fuck… I’ve dream of a gangbanging like this but have never done it before…” Jason said, fucking her boobs like he was fucking her pussy.

Suddenly, Nico said with a heavy breath and tap out from the tightness of the Goddess of love, “Anyone wanna tap in?”

Connor took the opportunity immediately, getting tired of her handjob, “Me! I want to fuck her ass!”

Nico pulled himself out of her and walk to kneel beside me, grabbing her hand to his cock and made the Goddess jerk him off. Connor didn’t waste a beat, going to Aphrodite’s leaking backside before entering himself inside her tighter hole.

“That’s what I am talking about!” The son of Hermes groan, digging in while lifting her ass up for better access.

Being treated with demigod dicks all over her, Aphrodite was losing control fast. I could tell Connor was not expecting the goddess to be so tight, and he was trying his best to fuck her harder and faster to make her loosen up.

“So got damn tight…” Connor said, “You guys have to get a feel for this!”

And so we did. Looking at each other, Jason, Travis and I were trying to decide who should go next to fuck the tight pussy and enjoy ourselves. Travis didn’t seemed to care since he was getting a blowjob from Aphrodite’s mouth, and I wanted to let Jason go first because he was nice enough to let me get a blowjob, so I said, “Go ahead, Jason…”

Jason cheered, “Thanks man.”

His cock throbbed out from her boobs before he walk over to Connor. The son of Hermes quickly enjoyed himself with a few more thrusts before pulling out. He gave Jason a handshake before standing opposite of Nico and jerk himself off to her prominent and heaving chest. Jason quickly knelt down on Aphrodite’s bottom, smirking at the sight.

“You guys made a mess of her already.” Jason said, directing at Nico and Connor.

Nico and Connor looked sheepishly back at the son of Zeus, “Sorry… but it mostly her because she was wet and leaking all over us.”

Jason snickered, “I am just kidding. I don’t mind…”   
Pushing himself inside her pussy, Jason groaned with his mouth gasping wide open as he further his intrusion. The feeling was probably unbelievable for him because I’ve never seen his having a sex face like that, which meant that Aphrodite was really tight on him, tighter than another demigoddess or Goddess that we’ve faced so far.

“You are so right, Connor… She is so fucking tight around my cock.” Jason moaned, then began to thrust ever so slowly and carefully as to not lose his load too soon.

Enjoying himself while we were enjoying the rest of her body, Jason finally couldn’t take it anymore before pulled out of her.

“Who’s going to tap her next?” He asked after getting his pleasure.

Travis and I shared a look, but I already have a different idea of doing something other than just boring missionary sex one guy after another. He seemed to have the exact same idea too when I saw the smirked on his face. Almost in unison, we said together, “DP?”

I laughed, as did Travis after we suggested the same thing together at the same time. It wasn’t until Aphrodite pulled her soft lips off us and told us to double penetrate her that we knew what we had to do.

“Fucking DP me, boys!” Aphrodite said, “Cum inside me too! I want both of your sticky load inside my pussy and my ass at the same time!”

We smirked, getting to double fuck the Goddess as well as getting blowjobs from her. We quickly got up from our position, where Travis was laying down and I help Aphrodite to straddle him in a reverse cowgirl position. Once she sat down on his shaft deep inside her ass, I moved over to her sharply shaped legs with her lace heels on her feet, spreading wide on either side of Travis so that she could accommodate my dick in her pussy as well. She gave me a pointed look, grinding her ass on Travis’s dick and waiting for me to enter her.

“Well, my pussy is out for you to claim it Percy… Come fuck me too!” Aphrodite grinned, then focus her attention to the other three boys who had their turn in her pussy and said, “Come on, boys… let me blow one of you and jerk the other two off.”

I wasn’t going to disappoint her, but also because Travis looked pleading at me like he wasn’t expecting her ass to so tight. He wanted me to double fuck her now in case he loses his load too quickly. I nodded, moving forward to not tease the Goddess, but shoved her full of my cock and making both pussy and ass much tighter, having a domino effect on all of us.

“Suck my dick and keep moaning, bitch!” Connor said, holding her head to make her choke on his cock.

The other two guys, Jason and Nico, just kept their moans to a minimum as Aphrodite jerk them off in hopes that they would cum all over belly. Travis was holding onto her boobs, squeezing them in earnest while Aphrodite was trying her best to keep herself afloat with her hands and arms behind her back.

Al and all, we were going to town on the Goddess of love body now. Every part of her body that could be used to pleasure a cock was already being put to good use, and with her control taken away so roughly by five demigod teens, I don’t doubt that she was ready to fall off the edge and cum constantly from the dicks fucking her.

“Keep fucking me!” Aphrodite screamed around Connor, telling us to give it to her harder.

Every one of us complied. Jason and Nico began to grab her hand, stroking themselves off with her soft touch like they were using a fleshlight or something. Connor switch from making her do the bobbing to himself doing the thrusting. As for Travis and I, we were literally seconds away from blowing up into Aphrodite. Even though I know that Aphrodite was only this tight because of the magic she was using to make herself this pleasurable for us, but it didn’t stop me or any other guys in this gangbang from enjoying it to the fullest.

“Gonna cum!” Travis said, underneath everyone else.

I groaned, “Shit… me too!”

“Cum all over me! I want every one of you to cum all over me! I want it on my chest... I want it on my belly… I want it on my face and in my mouth… I want it so much in my pussy and my fucking ass… Do it! Spray me with your baby batter and thick cum and make a mess of my slutty body! Please! I want it so much! I am begging you! I need this! C-Cummmm!”

Just like that, her dirty talk made all of us go over the edge and our cocks began to pump the Goddess full of our baby batter and sticky seeds. Our balls draining in heaps from the thick cum that’s shooting out or in the Goddess, and it wasn’t just regular loads because Aphrodite must have done something to us, making us cum for at least half a minute. Cocks throbbing for so long while cum kept shooting out, it was not a surprised that after we were done our legs turned jelly and we collapsed on the beds all around the center of our main attraction.

“Oh boys…” Aphrodite said with a satisfying sigh and look on her face.

Looking at her figure, I didn’t find a place on her body that wasn’t covered with cum loads. Starting with her face, Connor made a mess of her mouth. She had white cum dripping from her lips as she tired her best to slurp them back in. She kept savoring the huge load in her mouth, drinking little at a time to make the tasty nectar last longer. It eventually got too much for her and some dripped off her chin regardless.

“Mmm… so tasty!” She moaned, finishing with her treat.

Her face was not any better. Thick splotches of cum got over her eyelids and her forehead, making her look like a dirty cum whore with a few more on her nose and upper lip. She had a proud smile on her face receiving this load, and it no doubt made me enjoying her cum loving nature more.

As for Jason’s and Nico’s load, they had cum all over her perky chest and her tone belly. It was no surprise that streaks of their creamy cum were plaster on her, making a white lines that’s going across her body. It was hot staring at the white stuff on her along with her smiling cum covered face.

Finally, the loads from Travis and I were leaking out in heaps from both holes. In her current position laying down with her legs spread wide, I could see the excess of cum dripping out of her holes. Load after load of my cum steamed down to her asshole, where Travis’s cum was also coming out. It was making a puddle on the beds where her pussy and ass were on, making the Goddess of love looked like a proper cum slut after being properly gangbanged by five horny and tiredly satisfied demigods.

“Ready for round two?” Aphrodite asked us, and we all groaned in defeated.

“No more… I can’t fuck anymore.” Travis said, even though we all visibly still have hard-on for display at the Goddess.

Aphrodite laughed, “I am kidding, guys…”

Snuggling up against Connor who was getting ready to go to sleep, Aphrodite wrap her cum covered body around the son of Hermes before telling us to rest up for more action. Just like that, she went to sleep against his body. Everyone was going to sleep now, including the guys that just gangbanged the Goddess of love, and it was no surprise that I wanted to drink in what we all did in my cabin.

I grunted, stretching my body around with difficulty before giving everyone a look. Annabeth, Piper, Thalia, Drew, Chloe, and Rachel were sleeping soundly on different places on the beds. Luke was done fucking Katie, and he had his dick up her pussy while they fell asleep in cowgirl position. Will was already knocked out from before. Artemis had falling asleep on the corner. As for the two Gods in the hot tub, Zeus and Poseidon were also unconscious with the girls, Athena and Silena respectively, after they have all fallen back to sleep sitting on their dicks.

Being the last one to drink in from the sight and the heavenly smell of the orgy, I slowly push whatever strength I have left and crawl over to Annabeth. Laying down beside the girl that make the whole thing possible with me, I kissed her forehead riddle with strands of her curly messy blond hair, staring lovingly at her sleeping figure before whispering, “You are the best, wise girl. Love you.”


	11. Epilogue

** Epilogue **

_Have there been instances where you thought the dream you were having seemed so real, so lifelike that you instantly thought it was the reality? Honestly, I won’t be able to answer that question. At least, not until it was all forced to end when I woke up from the reality of my dream._

_-Line Break-_

Waking up slowly, I got a sensation from my lower bottom that someone was playing with my dick at full mast. Upon opening my eyes, I discovered that Drew and Silena, two daughter of Aphrodite, were licking up my cock in a wet tongue battle, trying to claim victory to who was giving me a better blowjob. 

I smiled at the girls, “Not a bad way to wake up, girls.”

They smiled back at me, asking me who was better but I didn’t answer them because I was enjoying their double teamed blowjob so much, it made sense to let them fight over my cock. The end results… I was pleasured more when they locked their heated competitive eyes between them. I sighed heavenly, deciding to keep my eyes on them when all of a sudden…

“Seaweed brain…” I heard my girl called out my name.

Looking above me, I saw a familiar face of my girlfriend standing above my head. She had a grin on her face, one of the many smiles that made me fall in love with her. Her messy blonde hair was nearly perfect this time around, with side swept bangs on either side of her face and the rest braided around a rubber tie neatly. Still sporting a small ponytail, I fell even more in love with her and how she decide to wear her hair today. Underneath, she was wearing a white casual dress that hugged her body in all the right places. It wasn’t too tight on her, with a low neckline that shows off her ample cleavages. Tan long legs shown from a few inches above her knees, I continue looking down and saw her wearing a pair of white high heels that lace up around her ankles. She looked absolutely stunning.

“Hey wise girl…” I said, wondering what she was doing here.

She smirked, then kneel down slowly until she was leaning over my face. The soft touch of her hands cup my cheeks, bringing her lips to mine in a soft and tender kiss. She was showing me all her love in the kiss, and suddenly I remember the underwater kiss from last night. After pulling away, I looked at her with a blank expression. Tilting my head to look down at myself, I didn’t see Silena and Drew anymore. I didn’t see the massive erection that I had between their lips and tongue. I blinked again, being in total confusion when Annabeth brought her lips to mine, holding herself just a few centimeter away and whispered, “Wake up, Percy.”

She kissed me once more, soft and passionate. My eyes blacked out suddenly and I couldn’t see anything anymore. I still feel her lips on mine, holding her back from disappearing too. Yet my hold on her didn’t last forever and she disappear soon after just like the rest of my feelings of my body and the rest of my surroundings.

I tried to mumbled, but couldn’t do so any all. Flowing in the darkness a good minute, I wanted to escape and finally found the way to light.

_Beep Beep Beep….!_

Opening my eyes, all I saw was blinding light rays trying to blind me forever. I grumbled, covering my eyes with my hands and slowly adjusted to another morning that I found myself in. Rubbing my eyesight to make things clearer, I got up from my bed and sit on it. Something was missing, and it was strange. It’s like I was remembering something in my head but I couldn’t quite figure out what I was remembering about.

“Mmm…” I mumbled, getting off my bunk bed and walk into the bedroom.

Taking some toothpaste and my electric toothbrush, I suddenly had a vision. A vision of something so unbelievable that I couldn’t help but blink in surprise. It ended when I felt my being came back to reality, and I stared into the mirror, at the toothpaste on my electric toothbrush.

“What the…” I said, looking at the toothbrush like I did in my vision.

After brushing my teeth, I walk back outside the cabin and landed my eyes on the hot tub at the end. I blinked, suddenly had another vision. This time even crazier with the events unfolding and I couldn’t help but shake it out of me. I shivered, wondering what’s wrong with me. I thought a God or Goddess was messing with me, until I had a vision so numbing that I had to sit down on my bunk bed. It showed me something so outrageous, so unbelievably not real that I almost wanted to vomit from the sheer pressure and agony in my head. All these images that coursing through brain right now, I didn’t know how to make sense of it all.

“Hello Percy.” I heard.

Snapping my head over to my left, I saw Lady Aphrodite standing in the middle of my cabin. Immediately, I knew whatever I was feeling in my head was because of her, and I so wanted to curse her out for doing whatever it was she did to me when she said, “Don’t worry. I can help.”

Walking over to me, she touch my forehead with her hand and I instantly felt better. 

“Better now?” She asked.

Questioning everything about what I saw, I asked her instead of outright cursing at her, “What did you do?”

Aphrodite looked at me with a somewhat apologetic look, “Do you remember anything? Like the pass week….”

“What do you mean? We defeated the titans and won the battle. Is there something wrong or something that I am missing?” I asked, super afraid of what all those— images in my head mean.

Aphrodite was silent, “I made a mistake, Percy…. I knew I shouldn’t have use that much….”

I gave her a confusing look, and she finally answered my question, “You might hate me for this, but I might have alter you dreams a little too much.”

Just like that, the floodgate opened and everything, and I mean everything, started to come back to me at full force. I remembered what happened, what I did, what Annabeth did, what all our friends and Olympians did in the pass week. The most shocking part was, it was all just a dream in my head.

“Oh My God…” I said, not believing what Aphrodite did to me.

Aphrodite gave me a smiled of reassurance, “I admit, I went a little overboard with the dosage, so that’s why you had such a long dream.”

I tried to comprehend what it all means.

“I’ve… I- I saw…” I said, not knowing what I want to say.

Aphrodite smiled at me, “I am sorry, Percy… it was supposed to be a gift for you, but I obviously got too carry away with myself.”

“How could you!” I screamed at her, “I—I can’t… How am I supposed to deal with my life now that you made all these thing happen in my dream?”

Aphrodite smiled like she had a back-up plan or something, “You could always make it happen again…”

I quickly went silent.

_What did she mean when she said I could make it happen again?_

Aphrodite could tell that I was intrigued with her idea, so she explained, “You might have to deal with the reality of your real life, but that doesn’t mean you can’t escape once in a while.”   
I looked blankly at her.

“You still have that control over your dreams, Percy. That’s what I am saying. And maybe if you are lucky, then you could make the dream a reality in real life too.” She said.

I looked into my hands, wondering and processing everything she said just now. 

“Just don’t get too carry away…” She said, getting up and walking back in the middle of the room, “See you soon, Percy.”

Disappearing, I heard a knock on my door almost immediately after.

“I am coming.” I said.

Opening the door, I saw Annabeth standing there. The real Annabeth, not the slutty Annabeth in my lewd dreams. Immediately, I got a little excited with myself. She smiled at me, wearing her regular camp clothes and the navy blue sneakers she always had.

“Good morning.” She said, coming over to kiss me on the cheek.

I didn’t move a muscle, too shocked to have her here with me. I was picturing her without any clothes on, naked all the time while staring at her body with an impulse to do what I did to her in my dream.

“Percy, you okay? You look like you’ve a really bad dream or something.” She asked me.

I managed to reply back, “No… It’s actually a really good dream.”   
Thinking about this more and more, I sighed knowing that what was offered to me couldn’t be passed up like this. Now especially since I’ve already had so much sex with other girls beside Annabeth. I love my wise girl more than anything, but having experience the things I did in my dreams… there was no argument about the need to do it all over again.

“How good was it? Did you drool at all?” Annabeth smirked.

I reply with a sly smile, “Oh yes.”

**AN:** I guess I could finally call it quit on this story that I started back in 2012 or 2013. I knew I have lost interest in writing this, and this final official / unofficial ending to this story is probably worse off than just leaving it without an ending. Yet, I persisted with it along the years. It might not been what I’ve imagine it to be at the beginning, or what you readers were hoping for, but at least I took the time to finished it even though it’s not perfect. Hopefully you find something enjoyable in this rightful mess of a story and plot. As of publishing this now, I am going to start writing on other stuff like the Annabeth Chase PWP story and a new jasabeth idea. Thanks you so much for reading my stuff. BYE.


	12. Thalia's Double Anal Adventure (Previous Version)

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Percy Jackson series**

**C8 (Thalia Double Anal adventures)**

** Thalia **

“I know what we could do next.” I smirked at the both of them.

Both their cocks were poking out of the surface of the hot tub, throbbing in its own pace. Though Luke was throbbing much harder from my observation. Either way, I know I am going to take as much fun out of this as possible.

Walking over to Luke, I made sure to sway my body around so that he would be more horny and arouse. Getting up onto his lap, I began putting pressure from my exposed pussy on his hard rod, and he grunted a few times before reaching up to cup my breasts.

“Hmm… Do you want to fuck my pussy and cum in me?” I asked.

In response, I was quickly stuffed with everything he has to offer, and it’s a lot that he is offering. AS he rip my pussy to shred, I look back at Jason who has a horny expression on as he sees me impale on his best friend’s cock.

“Come over here, Jason. Let your sister suck your balls dry!” I smiled with glee as Luke started humping my pussy with slow thrusts, “Mmm yeah! Fuck me like that! Yes! Just like that…”

Jason stood up and walked over, offering his big cock for me to suck on. I instantly took him in my mouth and blew him off to the edge of the world. Hearing him grunts as he held onto my head, I suggested, “Fuck my mouth like a pussy, Jason. Use me anyway you want!”

Hearing that, he plunged my mouth down his cock which made me deepthroat him. He grunted again, then began humping my face.

**“Damn! Jesus fucking Christ… your throat is so tight!”**

Meanwhile, Luke was giving me just as much pleasure as he thrusted hard inside of me, even though the water resistance was slowing him down, his powerful deep penetration was more than enough to get me to orgasm within minutes.

**“Mmmupph! Oooohh!”**

My muffled screamed came vibrating on my brother’s cock, making his knees buckle as he moaned something incoherent, **“Fuck that feel so good!”**

Before I could register their faces straining from their collective orgasms, I felt the need in me explode as I clinched around Luke’s hard rod so hard he was forced to dump his cum inside.

 **“Oh Fuck fuck fuck! Thalia I am cumming!”** He moaned, soaking in pleasure.

 **“Cum! I want your Ahhh…!”** I screamed, feeling him jet stream inside me.

His cum brought another wave of my juice as it leaked onto his cock and out into the hot tub. I didn’t even have time to recover before I was being pushed down on Jason’s cock. He forced me to suck down his eight inches cock, grunting loudly and being completely audible. Shamelessly moaning, I could feel his pinnacle orgasm quickly approaching.

 **“God! I am… I am so going to cum!”** My brother said, thrilling me to suck on his dick even harder.

Within fraction of a second, I was rewarded with his delicious seeds and sperm, savoring the taste before I swallowed it down. Even though I was satisfied, I pouted my lips and suck on his tip just to get him to retain his hardness.

“Shit Thals… give me some time to recover.” He said, pulling my head off his dick.

I smiled at him, licking up his remaining cum from my chin, “Sorry, I am just so horny around you boys.”

Meanwhile, Luke’s dick from underneath me limp out of my pussy, covering in his semen and my pussy nectar, “Damn, Thalia… I am definitely going to fuck you till I ain’t tired no more.”

I smiled at him as I pushed my breasts at his face, leaving him speechless, “Well then, I guess you should let Jason take your place in my pussy and you could get in my ass too…”

Hearing that, they quickly got into position with Jason’s rod poking at my already filled pussy while Luke was leaning on my back, rubbing his own hard-on on my asshole.

“Mmm… what are you guys waiting for?” I asked, getting impatient.

The wait was soon replaced by the fullness of two big cocks stuffed inside my holes. To tell you the truth, there is nothing quite like double penetration compared to just regular fucking. It just makes my holes a lot tighter which in turn makes both horny boys a lot more hornier.

“Hmm… Pussy.. Ass.. Fuck both my holes harder! Please…”

Giving in to my request, they started hammering me and using all that they had to fuck me to oblivion. I was actually not that far from being pound there, to be honest, by two undoubtedly horny and thrusting cocks.

“ **Thalia!** Damn, your pussy is even tighter than the last time!” Jason said.

 **“Fuck me! Your ass is squeezing me so tight I feel like I am about to cum again!”** Luke said and at the same time began pulling on my hair.

Both my holes were being abused and roughly pounded. Nothing was stopping Luke and Jason as their only goal was to cum, and cum, and hopefully cum until at least the next morning.

 **“Cum for me, Luke! Cum inside me Jason! In my pussy and in my ass whenever you want!”** I screamed.

On the other hand, Jason have his hands on my ass, squeezing my butt cheeks to make my cunt and asshole even tighter. As soon as he gave me a spank, I was over my limits as I cum, making me black out from the intense feeling of a continuous orgasm.

“ **Ahhh!** Luke! Jason!” I moaned, then blacked out.

When I finally woke, I could still see and feel them pounding on me, not giving up that easily and holding back a lot longer than I was expecting.

 **“Shit…!”** I yelped, feeling another orgasm approaching quickly.

Luke yanked my hair back, whispering in my left ear, You like that, baby?”

His hoarse voice brought another wave of my juice, seeping out into the tub, **“Ughh! Fuckkk! Make me cum again! Plz make me cum again!”**

Jason smirked from beneath me, and at the same time gave me a really hard thrust and force my body to rub over his, “Did you hear that, Luke? I think we should punish this slut for being so horny!”

“Yeah! Let’s punish her!” Luke replied, “Fuck her in the ass at the same time!”

Hearing that, I was definitely apprehensive about doing double penetration in my ass. The fact that my ass is much tighter than my pussy means I am either going to be in a lot of pain or I will enjoyed it tremendously.

Jason gladly pulled out from my dripping wet pussy, didn’t even wait a second before he pushed his prick inside my ass. Even though I wanted them to be slow, they were too consumed with their own pleasure. With one direct push, I felt a sharp pain spread through me once Jason pushed in all the way with one go without any remorse or mercy.

 **“Hell yes! Her ass is so tight with both of us in there!”** Luke moaned, already as he began thrusting for his own enjoyment.

Jason followed swiftly behind, giving my gaping ass a thrust from underwater, “ **Ughh… so fucking good…** ”

Nothing was filled in my pussy, but that didn’t stop my needs to orgasm from coming. As a matter of fact, I felt even closer to giving myself over the edge from them fucking my asshole at the same time.

 **“Fuck guys! Give me some warning if you are going to do that…”** I said.

They didn’t say anything, too focus on fucking my asshole to care. Just to make myself feel even better, I reached down with my right hand and rubbed my pussy, teasing my clit until I couldn’t hold the brink of my euphoria back and cum hard with everything I’ve got.

 **“I AM CUMMING!!!”** I was screaming so loud from the pleasure.

My legs were weak and wobbly, having a really hard time to keep myself on my knees anymore. It felt even weaker when Luke and Jason grunted loudly and dump their huge loads of sperm inside my now sticky ass. It sounded so sexy and hot when they moaned together, bringing me to a mini-orgasm.

“Ugh! I am cumming too!” Luke screamed as Jason gave his last thrust, “Jesus fucking Christ… Me too!”

Luke collapsed on my back in a doggy position, leaning on me for support before he regain his strength and pulled out while fumbling toward a sea in the tub. Now that my ass only has one limp dick, I slowly pushed myself up on Jason’s chest, feeling cum leaving my ass and flowing into the bubbling water.

“Hades! I’ve got to fuck you two more often…” I breathed in and out, then sat next to Jason who was panting.

“Yeah…” They both said tiredly.

I smiled and felt satisfy once again. Seeing that their semi-hard cocks were still begging for attention for one last time, I got off my butt and walked towards the shower, “Coming?”

Both of them looked at me, sharing a sly smile afterward before walking into the shower with me. I told them to turn around and stand side by side. They listen and did what I said.

“Good boys.” I grinned.

Now I have the perfect position to suck them off and let them blow it all over my face. Before long, they were already throbbing from all the attention I was giving them and ready to blast another load of their sweet cum all over my face.

Jason was the first one to let go, moaning sexily before releasing his sperm on my face, getting my and cheeks the most. Luke came right after, decorating my face and hair with his impressive six shots of cum. I didn’t expect too much from them though, not when they had been fucking for more than a few hours now and just recently finished fucking me.

“Yummy!” I cheered at all the tasty cum they were able to let out, “Should we take a shower now?”

They shared a grinning look between them, then without so much of a warning they suddenly pushed me out of the shower and forced me on my hands and knees.

“Oh Thalia… we are going to fuck till morning, don’t you remember?” Luke chuckled.

Jason laughed along, “Don’t worry though, we are not going soft just yet.”

Luke was kneeling in front of my face while Jason had my back end, both of them had retain their hard-on.

I gave out a soft sigh, thinking that at least I could be fuck to an exhausted sleep. Curious, I wonder how that would feel, “Well, come and take me yea?”

The response I got was just as thrilling and pleasurable as I could have imagine. Nothing prepared me for what happened next as we did indeed fuck till the sun came up. Even then, I was already half-asleep while they fucked me in a bunch of position that I couldn’t even register. When I felt they were finally done, I remember laying on Luke’s chest, cum leaking over his dick stuffed in me, and fell asleep.


	13. Annabeth's Steamy Sauna (Previous version)

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Percy Jackson series**

**C9 (Annabeth’s Steamy Sauna)**

** Jason **

As we walked down the hallway to the spa, I was thinking if Annabeth had other reason why she wanted to go with me. It surprised me that she was leaving Percy behind and going alone with me. In any case, I saw her looking at me and I just had to figure out what’s going on in her head.

“Why are you smiling?” I asked.

She pouted her lips and winked her eyebrows at me with amazing smile, “Guess…”

It didn’t take me long to realize what she’s got planned- fucking me in the sauna.

“Oh! Really?” I asked.

“So you don’t want to?” She pouted, looking innocently at me.

“What? Of course not.” I jumped at the chance and wouldn’t pass up this opportunity to fuck Annabeth privately.

“Great!” She beamed, walking ahead of me and swaying her ass while smiling.

_Man… can’t believe how everything turned out once I stepped foot on this train._

Once we’ve reached the spa, I saw no receptionist at the front which was weird. Annabeth was already going in but I held her wrist back, “You sure?”

“Aww, come on, let’s just find a room that’s empty.” She said, “Plus, you want to get suck off, don’t you?”

Couldn’t argue with that, I followed her through the hallway until Annabeth found one room that’s empty after poking her head through. We walked in, making sure no one was here and sigh in relief.

“Well, I guess we should try the hot spring they’ve got here.” I said, “Then we could do the sauna next.”

In my head, I was actually planning to fuck Annabeth in the hot spring and then go fuck her in the sauna until I am exhausted. Annabeth just smiled knowingly.

Walking in front of me with her back towards me, she shamelessly stripped out of her clothes and gave me a full view of her body in only her white lacy bra and panties. When she removed her underwear too, she made sure to bend over and lean down until her ass was directly at my face, sliding her panties down her perfect legs, slipping over her ankles and off her feet. Her bra was already gone and she was showing me a full view of her boobs. It instantly made my dick grow insanely hard just from watching her strip.

“So, hot spring?” She asked shyly.

Too focus on her, I didn’t even noticed that I wasn’t at all trying to take off my clothes too. Hurriedly, I stripped out of my shirt and pants, then off came my shoes and socks, leaving me in my boxer only. She saw the tent growing out and licked her lips sensually.

Giving me a come hither motion with her finger, she said, “Come on, big boy…”

Gladly, we sank inside the hot spring, feeling its water working magic on my tense muscles and relaxing me to heaven. Annabeth sighed contently, probably feeling the same way.

“I see your cock is begging for some attention… Do you want me to suck you off?” Annabeth asked, staring right into my eyes.

“You know me too well, Annabeth.” I smirked back.

She smiled, then reached a hand over to remove my boxer down my feet. She threw it along with the rest of our clothes. My dick was now exposed. The feeling of the jet stream hitting my dick made it extremely hard.

“Mmm… looks like its throbbing painfully. Let me help with that.” She smiled, sinking beneath the surface off the water and kneel in front of my dick.

_God! I am going to get blow underwater again!_

From the experience last night, I knew for some reason I am a lot more sensitive when I am getting a blowjob underwater. As soon as Annabeth licked the bottom of my shaft, my cock instantly stood up on full mast. Submerged underwater, I could somehow make out a smile from her lips before she envelop my cock in her mouth, bobbing up and down as she made me moaned at the tingling pleasure.

“Jesus, Fuck…” I cursed, feeling a lot more sensitive than usual.

Seeing her so horny for my cock, I decide to tangle my hands into her blonde hair and control her movements to my liking. Throwing my head back, I moaned her name as I thrusted with short bursts while pushing her head down deeper into my cock. She choked, plus the fact that she was underwater meant that she couldn’t breathe. I immediately let her go and she surfaced back up, coughing a little.

“Damn, I am sorry…” I said sheepishly.

After her recovery, she smiled at me before diving down for my dick again. This time, I grabbed her gently and made her suck me faster and faster without doing any deepthroat action. At the same time, her tongue was also working with the ridges of my cock, giving me insane amount of pleasure.

“Shit!” I moaned, feeling my cum churning at the brink of an orgasmic bliss.

She sensed that I was about to blow so she double her efforts in an attempt to make me cum as much as possible. Feeling her bob even faster, I triple my effort and hump into her mouth like a pussy.

“Shit! Shit! I am gonna… gonna cum!”

My first shot was fired into the back of her mouth, then ropes after ropes of my thick milky essences began spraying everywhere. Annabeth moaned, obviously loving that I’ve cum in her mouth and probably because she wanted even more. After I’ve finished, she didn’t surface back up but instead swallow my load all underwater and lick the bottom of my shaft to keep it hard. From the amount of time I’ve orgasmed, I was surprised when I didn’t feel too sensitive, even if she was blowing me right after cumming.

“Fuck! Suck me harder…” I said, rubbing her head as a reward for making me cum.

She heard and responded by hollowing her cheeks and sucked out all the remaining cum from my shaft.

Being with Annabeth, I never stood a chance when it came to her sucking me off. She’s like a Goddess at blowjobs, knowing when and where to suck, to lick which intensified just how horny I could be.

Throwing my head back again, I let go of her hair finally and rest my hands on either side of the hot spring. Opening up my legs more, I gave more access for Annabeth to play with me.

“God Annabeth… you are so good.”

After a while of getting tongued and lick like this; my eyes were close and I was relaxing, I sighed contently only to be awoken by a sudden scream.

“Ahhh! Who are you?” I heard.

_Shit! I didn’t know someone was here with us._

I opened my eyes only to notice a girl with auburn red hair standing naked in front of the sauna room. Her body was really nice, a c-cup breasts with perky and hard nipples. Her toned legs was an A plus for me and her pussy without any hair made this girl looked like a gorgeous model. Eventually, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. Even though I was checking her out unconsciously, I was panicking as to what I am going to explain to her.

“Who are you?!” She demanded.

Annabeth heard what’s going on and immediately surfaced up the water, looking at me with a panicky expression.

_That’s why we should have waited…_

She looked back at the red hair girl, and I expected her to start explaining about why we were here having sex. That never came, all Annabeth did was stared at the girl before she uttered out a name.

“Rachel?”

Once Annabeth said her name, the girl gasped and shouted, “Annabeth? Is that you?”

A moment of silent and looking at each other, Rachel finally said, “Oh my God, it is you! What are you doing on my train, Annabeth?” Rachel said, smiling at Annabeth.

Annabeth was still blinking in shocked like she couldn’t believe her friend was here. Rachel stood there as she waited for an answer until she noticed me in the background, “Who’s that?”

“Um… this is Jason.” Annabeth gestured at me.

Rachel scrunched her eyebrows as if she was trying to figure out what Annabeth was doing, but a second later her smile disappear off her face.

“Wait, you are cheating on Percy!?”

“No! No no… I am not cheating on Percy…” Annabeth quickly explained and mumbled, “Not totally anyway.”

“What do you mean? And why are you naked?”

Annabeth realized her breasts was in full view for me and Rachel, then she blushed.

Rachel squinted her eyes again as she asked, “What’s that white stuff on your chin?”

Whoever Rachel was, she probably didn’t know about the open relationship that’s going on with Annabeth and Percy. Annabeth was totally lost of words, nothing was coming out of her mouth except for a dribble of my cum running down her chin.

“Are you okay, Annabeth?” Rachel asked.

Annabeth finally replied, “Yeah… yeah! I am fine! You just surprised me, that’s all.”

“Anyway, what are you doing naked with another boy?” Rachel asked, but it looked like she already had an answer in her head.

“She gave me a blowjob…” I said involuntary and immediately regret it afterward.

“Jason!” Annabeth yelped at my sudden outburst.

“You were giving him a… Oh my God! You ARE cheating on Percy!” Rachel said and looked livid at Annabeth.

“Rachel, please... Just hear me out, okay?”

Instead of being mad, Rachel expression soften from being mad and waited for Annabeth.

“Yes. It’s true. I gave Jason a blowjob, but me and Percy are actually in an open relationship right now.” Annabeth explained.

“Bullshit… no way you lovebirds could have something like that.”

“She’s not lying…” I said, then immediately shut up when Rachel gave me a death glare.

“Please, Rachel… you can’t tell anyone at camp about this, especially Chiron. If he knows what I’ve been up to, Anyways, I can promise you that I am lying.”

“How?” Rachel asked.

“Percy is on the train too, Rachel… I bet he’d be really happy to see you.” Annabeth suggested.

Rachel looked confused, “But that doesn’t…”

“Go and fuck my boyfriend, Rachel. Then you will know I am telling you the truth.”

Her eyes almost popped open at what Annabeth said, “What?! Are you serious?”

“That’s exactly what I am saying, Rachel… we have an open relationship thing going on since last night, right after I found out he had sex with Thalia…”

“Percy had sex with Thalia?” Rachel asked wide eyed, “But why would you agreed to…”

Annabeth sighed, “Look, I know this is confusing, but just trust me, okay?”

When Annabeth was done explaining, Rachel was in nothing but a blank and confused state.

“Fine. I believe you, Annabeth.” Rachel said, “I won’t tell Chiron about this. And I want a full explanation after…”

Annabeth sighed with relief, thankful that she’s not going to get a lecture by this Chiron person.

“But I want something else in return.”

Annabeth mumbled, “What…?”

Rachel smiled, dropping her towel and showed us her fully nude figure, “I got horny after looking his cum dripping down your chin, so I want to join in too.”

Annabeth blinked a few time at what her friend said, “But I thought the oracle can’t have sex…”

“It’s all bullshit anyways… I had sex with Nico more than a few times and nothing bad happened.” Rachel said with a smirk, “So, can I join in?”

A coy smile form on Annabeth’s lips, and she gestured for her friend to come over with her fingers.

“Well, I am sure Jason wouldn’t complain about this, right Jason?” Annabeth smirked at me, and after seeing no objection from by reaction, she giggled, “Come on, Rachel… the water feels so good right now…”

Rachel smirked back as she sank inside the hot spring with us, a content sigh escape her mouth which almost sounded like a moan. Annabeth then brought her friend over back to me. They were sharing kisses while touching each other. When the two girls finally stopped kissing, Rachel took noticed of my cock and gasped, “Wow! He’s so freaking big!”

“Yeah… Don’t you just want to put his big cock in your mouth?” Annabeth asked slyly.

Rachel looked at my cock and uttered in a soft voice “Damn… I am going to have a good time today.”

“ _Heeh_ … I know, and his cum is so tasty too.” Annabeth said eagerly, “I am going to get him harder…”

With that said, she sank beneath the surface and resume blowing my cock. Rachel looked as Annabeth went down on me, then she couldn’t help but smirked at her friend’s sluttiness.

“I never know she was such a slut.” Rachel giggled, then she looked at me, “So, Jason huh? You want me to suck you off too?”

“Fuck yes!” I said almost too enthusiastically.

Rachel chuckled before she sank underwater to join Annabeth. Since Percy’s girlfriend had me in her mouth, Rachel went down further and lick her tongue over my balls. I sighed in pure satisfaction, feeling a new mouth engulfing my balls while being sucked off by Annabeth. Rachel went even further as she sucked on each testicles and pulled on them hard.

“Holy Christ! Ugh… Annabeth! Rachel! I…” I moaned, completely audible to them even underwater.

Weaving my hands into their silky hair, I managed to control their movements to my own pleasure, moving their heads in just the right time to lead me close to the brink of a release.

As I looked underneath the water, I suddenly saw them switch places. I moaned, getting a different yet still just as good feeling. Seeing both Annabeth and Rachel working on me like sluts, I couldn’t help but wonder if there are more people like them in the Camp Half-Blood they were talking about. If there was, I am never going to stop finding girls as slutty as Annabeth or Rachel to fuck all the time.

“Ugh… I am gonna cum…” I warned them as I was nearing my limit.

Rachel immediately pulled her mouth off me and surface back up the water, “Hmm, so fucking big and delicious.”

Annabeth followed swiftly behind her friend, popping out from underneath before she smiled at me, “So, me or Rachel?”

“Sorry Annabeth…” I smiled at the two girls in the hot spring with me, “Always gonna have to try the new girl…”

“I know you were gonna say that…” Annabeth laughed even though she had to wait her turn.

“Come. Let’s fuck in the sauna.”

Dragging them along, we jumped out of the hot spring and almost sprint inside the sauna room. Once we were comfortable, Rachel climbed on the seat and showed me her wonderful pussy by spreading her eager folds apart. I couldn’t help but wonder if the inside of her pussy feels just as good. Looking back at me with her red hair swung back, she wiggled her ass at me and smiled, “Aren’t you going to fuck me?”

I smirked, ramming my way inside without even thinking about if she had ever done it before. Luckily, she was not a virgin. Now that I was certain, I didn’t care as much about hurting her anymore but rather focus more on fucking her tight and wet pussy.

“Fucking hell… you’ve got a really tight pussy Rachel…” I grunt.

“Oh! –and you’ve got a really big cock!” She moaned back.

When I started at a steady pace, she yelped, “Oh! It’s really big inside me!”

Hammering away, I smirked at her moans until I noticed Annabeth seated next to us, lazily pushing her fingers in and out of her cunt, stimulating all those spots that made her close to orgasm.

“Fuck her hard, Jason!” Annabeth cheered me on the sideline.

I rolled my eyes, “Don’t need to tell me twice.”

Suddenly, Rachel began to grind back her ass slightly left and right, wiggling her butt and making a swaying motion that made my cock all the more closer to reaching nirvana.

“Mmm, you dirty whore… you want me to cum so bad, don’t you?” I asked Rachel.

“Ooohh Fuck Yes! Cum inside me, please…”

She was begging for it now, and I couldn’t even comprehend how her pussy was going to feel after I pump her with my sticky white cum. The heat in the sauna didn’t help with how I want to hold back as long as possible either, so I did the only thing and sped up my approaching orgasm.

_Smack! Smack!_

Giving her nice ass a few good smacks, she yelped each time my hand landed on her butt cheeks, making her cherry red and leaving a hand print too.

“Shit… you just came, didn’t you?” I said knowingly and smiled down at her bend over figure.

Her juice was squirting out of her pussy, leaking down my cock and balls, making a very erotic sloshing sound when I pounded into her. Intentionally making all of us hornier, the fucking turned to pure music in my ears.

“Oh God! Please… make me cum again.”

I wanted to make her cum again, but time wasn’t on my side since I am over my limited and came explosively in her depths. Thrusting in and out a few more times my first few shot spew into her womb, and soon I was decorating her pussy with cum.

“Holy fuck!” She screamed, “Ugh…!”

When I finally finished cumming, I pulled out of her used pussy and a huge stream of cum began to leak out from her parted and pink slit, dripping all over the sauna floor.

“Damn, Jason… you are such a good fuck.” Rachel said as she slowly sat up on the seat, rubbing her messy cunt and getting a good smear of cum on her fingers. She licked them clean right off, swallowing it and making it a seductive show for me.

“Hum-Mmm! You taste great too, Jason!”

Annabeth who was watching this unfold by herself, smiled at her friend and kissed her to share a taste. They were swapping cum and getting tongue action all in the same kiss. Of course, I was perving out that whole time, watching as they made out while never feeling more turned on than at that moment. Once they broke apart, Annabeth licked her lips and drew over the small saliva string connecting their lips.

“By the way, you didn’t tell me what you were doing on this train, Rachel?”

“I am on vacation. My dad own this train line, so every summer I spend most of my time here.” Rachel explained, “I can basically do whatever the hell I want.”

“Oh? Is getting fucked a part of your plan?” Annabeth smirked.

“Hell yeah… It’s been so long since I’ve fucked anyone back at camp.” Rachel admitted, “I’ve kinda hit a dry spell since I left last winter.”

Annabeth snickered at her comment, “Don’t worry, I am sure you won’t be dry anytime soon.”

After she made fun of her friend, Annabeth stood up on her feet and walked over to me, “So Jason? Do you want my ass or my pussy?”

Having been in both her asshole and her tight cunt, I really wanted to fuck her pussy more since that hole was where I got the most pleasure from. Besides how narrow and tight it was compared to her ass which was kinda loose from all these fucking, I actually loved to creampie Annabeth, satisfying my male instinct by shooting my loads deep inside her womb without the risk of her getting knock up. It was my- and I was pretty it was Luke’s and Percy’s fantasy as well.

“Hmm… you are staring at my pussy.” Annabeth teased me, “Wanna fuck me there, don’t you?”

Annabeth then pushed me down on the seat with my cock pointing straight up. She climbed on top of my lap with ease, her legs on either side before she spread herself up for penetration. Settling my hands on her waist, I forced her down on my rod, breaking her pussy apart with a sudden slam. 

A loud scream echo through the sauna room, not until Annabeth started to moan in excitement while bouncing up and down to get more friction.

“Annabeth… Did you fuck Percy before now? It’s already so wet…” I groaned.

Annabeth smirked, looking back into my eyes and that was all before I knew Percy did fucked her before she was now having sex with me.

“ **Fuck!** ” She moaned loudly as she bounced over my length eagerly and furiously, **“Oh I love fucking myself on your big cock. Mmm! Fills me right up and it feels so good!”**

Considering that I just fucked Rachel and came inside her, I had a different idea when I wanted to cum with Annabeth. Still, I wasn’t even close to the goal of bring orgasmic bliss to us. When I sensed that Annabeth was too tired to move her hips up and down anymore, I held her waist in place and thrust in a super sonic speed, making her moans crack and her tits flying with how fast I was going.

“Jason! Jason!” She screamed at soon as I pounded her really fast.

Rolling her head back, Annabeth rested her head on my shoulder afterward. Her hands reached back to wrap around my head as she brought her lips to mine. Sharing a sloppy kiss, I felt her pussy clamp down really hard on my dick which made me lose control over my strokes, leading to a crazy irregular pace.

 **“Jason! A-Are you going to cum? You are throbbing like crazy!”** Annabeth groaned.

“So close… I am so fucking close…”

When it finally reached the point of no return, I pushed her off my dick and position my cock over her face. She got the idea and lick the bottom of my shaft to get me off.

“I am cumming!”

Letting her tongue out like a panting dog, I came on her face and decorate her nose and cheek with white tasty cream. Her reward for being such a good girl…

“Hmm, your cum is—” A soft moan came from Annabeth as soon as my load splash over her face and forehead.

After ten more shots of cum, I closed my eyes to savor the pleasure of releasing all over the blonde slut face. When I open them again, I could see the sticky mess I made over Annabeth. She seemed real happy though, so I wasn’t about to tease her for it.

“Wow, you came so much more than the last few times we’ve fucked.” She smiled with glee, “Hades! It tastes even better than last time too, Jason. So sweet and creamy…”

Panting like I’ve just finished two rounds with two sexy girls, I sat on the seat in between their naked bodies and asked, “So, what now? Should we go back and find Percy and see what they are doing?”

“Actually,” Both of them grinned, and somehow I began to realize what they were hinting at. I grinned, knowing well enough that we weren’t leaving the spa until I fucked them both silly and tired.

“You still look like you could go on, Jason…” Rachel cooed, then she reached for my dick and tug on it, “I want to get fill with your cock again.”

“Me too.” Annabeth smiled cutely, “Don’t you want to fuck us again, Jason?”

I smirked at them and let out a sigh of mocking despair. Just like they wanted, I put Rachel on the floor with her knees spread apart, showing me her beautiful ass. Annabeth groaned, obviously disappointed that she couldn’t get fuck first. Either way, she slowly climbed to Rachel’s face and offer her dripping pussy.  
“Eat me out, please?” Annabeth asked before Rachel smirked and pull her closer, bringing her lips down on her pussy and ate her friend out.

Seeing as they were already enjoying themselves, I plunged into Rachel’s ass instead of her pussy. A completely audible groan came from Rachel as she threw her head back only to be force back down by Annabeth, wanting her to keep eating her pussy.

“Holy shit… you’ve never done anal before, have you?” I asked the girl impale on my dick.

Her ass was definitely the tightest among both Annabeth and Thalia, and I honestly have to watch my movements or risk losing another load. Tremendously enjoying her virgin ass without letting her adjust all that much, each thrust propel her forward and shoved her face in between Annabeth’s sweet peach, making the blonde girl moaned as she looked at me with hot and sexy eyes.

Rachel couldn’t speak as I fucked her hard. Her words were a bunch of incoherent mumbles and she could only register the juice that’s gushing out of Annabeth’s pussy. Meanwhile, my big cock kept sliding in and out of her tight asshole.

“Fuck, you are nailing her really hard…” Annabeth said to me, “Mmm… nail her harder and let me cum too.”

Wanting to impress both these sexy girls, I tried my best to please them as well as me. Yet I was getting tired and they weren’t really ready to cum. I began to pray to the Gods, specifically Aphrodite to help me out. Help never did came from the Goddess of love, and soon I was slowing down to hold my orgasm back. Rachel groaned in disapproval, as well as Annabeth too.

However, that’s when I suddenly felt a spark igniting in my groin area, feeling like a huge electric shock just coursed through my dick which should have electrocuted me in seconds. I didn’t know what just happened, but Rachel moaned really loud almost at the same time, which mean they were somehow connected.

“OH! How are you… doing that-? Oh Fucking Gods above, it feels so good!” Rachel moaned, clutching on Annabeth’s hip and licking her even harder.

To be honest, I didn’t understand what just happened or whether it was because of something I did. I just kept thrusting at full speed inside her cunt again.

“Oh Fuck! Oh Fucking Fuck! This is so… I feel so tingly.”

As soon as I began to have my way with Rachel, I sudden remember how I was almost on the verge of orgasm, but now I wasn’t even close anymore.

_Don’t worry, my son. This is my gift for you. Just enjoy it._

I heard someone said these words in my head, and after digging through my memories of what Annabeth explained to me- the world of the Greek mythology, I now realized that my Godly parent Zeus just blessed me with this new ability.

_So that’s why Rachel felt all tingly…_

As I went back to my original pace, Rachel got back on track back as her second orgasm rocket through her. Since the electric static was still working its magic on her ass, her second orgasm turned into a mind-numbing third orgasm. It continued on as I kept it up, her pussy was convulsing and squirting out juice non-stop. Because I was counting each one as it pass, I couldn’t believe just how much I was able to make her cum like this.

“Jason! I can’t… Please…” Rachel was even begging for me to stop.

Even though I was just getting heat up, I reluctantly push my whole shaft in and thrust with short burst in and out of her ass. She moaned, getting too intense from my dick and orgasmed for the tenth time since I started fucking her in the asshole.

“I- I don’t think I can go on a-anymore…” Rachel groaned again as she was barely holding herself up on her elbow.

Noticing how Annabeth was drained just like Rachel was, I went haywire hoping to end bring an explosive end to our collective orgasm.

_Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! THRUST!_

That ended everything right there for all of us. All that pend up semen I’ve been saving up was released, spewing all over her ass and painted Rachel white. It wasn’t a surprise when it began to leak down her legs and even on my balls.

“ **Jasonnnn....!”** They screamed my name.

When I was done, I felt the electric spark disappear as I pulled out and collapse backward on my butt.

“T-That—That was something else…” I said.

Seeing how both of them were panting and their bodies spasming like they’ve gone through a satisfying rough fuck, I grinned at what I’ve accomplish.

“Oh my God! Jason… You’ve made me cum like ten times!” Rachel mumbled dreamily at me.

“He did?” Annabeth asked in bewilderment.

“Yeah, his dick was somehow full of sparks and static suddenly, and when he started fucking me hard again, I felt like all the tingles were going up my head and it felt sooo fucking good!”

Annabeth looked interesting at me, “Well, he’s the son of Zeus after all… Gosh, now I want a try with sparky now…”

“I am still hard…” I said as a matter of fact, “Why don’t you come over and ride me? Maybe I can make that happen again.”

Annabeth smiled and already started climbing up my lap. She inserted my dick in her love canal with ease, “Don’t mind if I do…”

Starting off with just a regular pace, I grabbed onto her hips and help her movements while she held onto my shoulder to bounce up and down. Once we were all well adjusted, I started picking up my pace and could soon hear her moans of pleasure filling the sauna room.

“Annabeth! I didn’t know you were always this horny…” Rachel teased while rubbing her used cunt.

“Only when I am getting fuck silly… Oh shit!” She yelped as I fucked her with ease, making sure to rub that rough patch inside her pussy where her pleasure-spot was.

“ **Shit shit shit SHIT….!** ” She screamed as I continued to rub that spot.

After a while of our hips making slapping sounds, I felt another burst of energy surging around my groin and making my cock fully charged up.

“ **Ooohh! Yes! Fuck Yes! You are right, R-Rachel… This is so fucking good! Oh yes, fuck me just like that, Mmm, keep fucking me right there like before! Jason…!** ”

Like Rachel who was quickly sensitive from a few thrusts, Annabeth was already cumming on my dick continuously without any signs of stopping. Between her nine orgasms, I finally felt the need to cum too and without warning, I thrusted in especially hard and fire my seeds inside her wet and sloppy pussy.

**“Oh hades! You are already cumming? Oh FUCK ME!”**

During my orgasm, I didn’t expect Rachel to lean over and suck on the open area where my balls were. I moaned, cumming a lot more than what I was going to. All those sticky sperm were now leaking down my cock as Rachel greedily swallow all of it down her mouth. When I was really done and too sensitive for my own good, Annabeth lifted herself off my dick and stumbled on her ass.

“So… sooo much orgasms…” She said, shuddering at the post sex bliss.

I sighed in pure content, knowing that nothing would beat what I just did today, “Damn girls… you two sucked me dry.”

Annabeth response was just a bunch of incoherent mumbles about cum and my dick. I chuckled at how fucked and tired she was. Rachel had already recovered from my fucking, so she sat there with her legs behind her butt as she teasingly licked up cum from her chin.

“So, should we go see what Percy is doing now?” Rachel asked.

Annabeth finally recovered as she sat up on her butt and pushed herself against the sauna seat, “You just want to fuck my boyfriend, Rachel… I know you do. Don’t lie…”

Laughing, Annabeth smirked when Rachel quipped back, “Well, what can I say? Guilty as charge…”

Giving Annabeth a sly smile, Rachel gesture for the sauna doorway, “Come on, you two… Let’s get dress and head back to Percy. I want to see who else is here with you, Annabeth.”


End file.
